Listen To Your Heart
by jenfaberry
Summary: Rachel is the lead singer in a world famous band and happens to meet the love of her life at an awards show. Will her wild lifestyle cause her to lose the most important things in life - mainly the love of the gorgeous blonde who captured her heart?
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to my new story! Thanks to everyone for taking the time to read it and as I load each chapter, I would LOVE to have feedback from you guys. It helps me become a better writer and I would appreciate it. So… enjoy the story!**_

 _ **Also… this is going to be a G!P story, so if you don't like reading those, then please don't continue reading this story. Thanks!**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I wish I did because then Quinn and Rachel would have been the leading couple. But alas…_

 **Chapter 1 – Meeting the Love of Your Life**

"Rachel!" 

"Puck, I love you!" 

"Sam, look over here!" 

"I love you, Rachel!"

"Rachel, can we get a quick interview?!"

"I love you, Jake!"

"Blaine!"

The fans and reporters were going crazy as the members of the popular rock band, New Directions, stepped out of their black limousine and strolled down the red carpet of the Grammy Awards. It was a perfect night in downtown Los Angeles, and the fans of all music genres were anxious and excited to catch a glimpse of their favorite singers and celebrities that would be attending the event.

As soon as lead singer Rachel Berry stepped out of the limo, her hearing was assaulted by the thunderous noise all around her. The energy outside the Grammy's was so intense it almost knocked her over. She gave a little laugh and smiled at the crowd as she waved enthusiastically, returning the love to their fans. She loved this crazy energy, she had always craved it ever since she was young. And to be able to perform with one of her best friends, Noah Puckerman, was her greatest dream come true. He was wicked on his guitar Also in the band was Sam Evans with his bass, Jake Puckerman, Noah's brother, on the drums, and Blaine Anderson on the piano.

At every event, each member of the band had their own personal way and approach to walking a red carpet –

Puck loved to take his time, smiling and winking at the fans, especially all the girls. He also loved to be interviewed, so he stopped and talked to most of the reporters on his way inside the particular event they were attending, always making the ladies swoon with his sexy smirk.

Jake relished the intense cheers from the fans a bit too much – security guards had to pull him back from jumping into the crowd and creating a mosh pit. Girls were all over him and several even grabbed his hands and placed them on their breasts. Yeah, Jake loved his job!

Blaine enjoyed the red carpet and all the events they went to, he always looked forward to them and dressed accordingly. Since his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, was the band's wardrobe designer, Blaine always wore the latest fashions, and the media always latched onto him, throwing questions at him regarding who he was wearing and why he chose that particular outfit. He was always gracious and humble as he did interview after interview and waved at the fans like a true gentleman.

Sam was still shy in front of so many people. He could rock out and light up a stage with his guitar, but when he wasn't on stage, he liked to just spend time with his close friends. So red carpet events were not Sam's favorite place to be. His girlfriend, Mercedes Jones, was the band's hair and makeup artist, and she was very outgoing, so she always tries to get Sam to loosen up a bit when he's not on stage.

Rachel Berry, on the other hand, was a diva. She loved the spotlight and the attention these events gave her. The red carpet was her home and she felt perfectly at ease; and she worked it, giving the fans the love and attention they deserved and always keeping the media and interviewers happy. She was always so grateful for their fans and the love and support they had given the band since the very beginning.

One of Rachel's fetishes was wearing revealing clothing. She loved to show off her body and enjoyed the freedom it gave her. She worked out long and hard for her body, so she was damn sure she was going to let people see it; however she was classy enough to know the fine line between sexy and slutty. Yet she had to be slightly careful, because she was born with an extra appendage, as it was well-known in the music industry and with their fans. Rachel had always been proud of every part of her body, no matter what anyone ever said about it.

Kurt constantly fought the diva about her wardrobe. He tried to dress her in more stylish outfits, but she preferred wearing dark clothes and tall black boots. She let him win most of the time, except if she was in a particular mood and wanted absolute control of every decision.

Tonight Rachel was shocked at the amount of noise and people outside the Grammys; especially those who were chanting and yelling the band members' names. They had burst onto the music scene two years ago and their first hit single had hit the market a few months ago and went straight to the top. Their manager, Tina Cohen-Chang, had told them that it was one of the most popular downloads of the entire summer. So the band members were starting to get used to random people on the street recognizing them. And it was thrilling, to say the least. But it did create more work for their publicist, Holly Holiday. She was always busy denying rumors and protecting the band's reputation. The outgoing blonde was a smart ass, but she loved her job. She always said that if she hasn't made someone cry by lunch time, her day wasn't complete.

Rachel was stopped a few feet from the limo by an overly excited interviewer from a national magazine who thrust a microphone in her face.

"Rachel!" the reporter gushed liked they were long lost friends. "It's so good to see you here tonight!"

The brunette smiled at the woman. "Well, it's good to be here. It's just so… wow!"

"It's kind of intense, huh?"

"Definitely! Watching it on TV certainly doesn't do it justice."

"First of all, congratulations on your first hit single exploding onto the charts, plus getting nominated for Best Single this year. The high-energy rock sound New Directions has is incredible and I'm not surprised you have such a huge fan base."

Rachel tucked a loose strand of long dark brown hair behind her ear. "Thank you so much! Yeah, the band and I have been so excited and I must admit I was shocked when our manager told us how well the single was doing."

"Well, you should be proud! Thank you for taking the time to talk with us, Rachel, and have fun tonight!" The reporter turned away from the singer and tried to grab the attention of the next big star walking by.

Rachel continued down the red carpet, waving at the fans as she went. She glanced around, trying to locate where Noah had gone. She found him on the other side of the red carpet, talking and flirting with some female fans. Now, Rachel loved girls just as much as Puck, maybe even more, but she also had class. Red carpets full of screaming fans was not the place to pick up women.

Another eager reporter grabbed Rachel's attention after waving at her for 10 minutes. The singer made her way over to the middle aged blonde woman holding a microphone, a young cameraman standing behind her ready to film the interview.

"Rachel, you look amazing tonight!" the woman exclaimed as her gaze appraised the singer's wardrobe.

"Thank you so much."

"Who are you wearing tonight?"

Rachel smiled and motioned to different parts of her outfit. "Well, my black leather pants and this crazy looking silk tank top were both designed by a good friend of mine, who is also our wardrobe specialist, Kurt Hummel."

"He's Blaine's boyfriend, right?" she asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, he is."

"Well, he's definitely very talented, you look amazing!" the reporter gushed.

"Thank you. Kurt was also nice enough to pick out my earrings and necklace for tonight. I'm afraid I'm not sure who designed them, but they are gorgeous, aren't they!?"

" _You_ are gorgeous, Rachel! In every promo I've seen of you and the band, you guys always look incredible!"

The singer grinned. "Thank you very much. We are just happy to be here. This is our first time at the Grammys and we're excited to be able celebrate this night with our fans."

"Well, thank you for stopping to talk with us, Rachel!" Immediately the over-enthusiastic interviewer tried to catch another celebrity's eye.

The singer felt like she was a doll, being passed around to all the girls in the classroom. They each loved on her briefly but then passed her right off to the next eager girl. It was very strange, but she figured that was the way it worked at all celebrity events and she better get used to it if she wanted to make it in this business.

After a few more interviews and reciting pretty much the same information over and over during each one, she finally made it to the end of the red carpet. She turned and waved at the group of screaming fans one last time before she entered the building.

' _Wow! That's a definite high I could get used to!'_ she thought with a huge grin. She looked around the foyer for Noah or their manager and other best friend, Tina. She had lost track of them out on the carpet and hoped they and the rest of the band would join her soon.

 **~~~~~QR~~~~~**

The moment Quinn Fabray stepped out of the white limo, she began to second guess her decision to accompany her best friend, Santana Lopez, to the award show. She loved Santana, but honestly she would rather be in her quiet home reading a book.

Santana had been given two tickets for the Grammy Awards by a music producer who was a regular at Satan's Angels, the dance/strip club the Latina owned. She had been over the moon when she received the tickets, but unfortunately her girlfriend, Brittany Pierce, was out of town, so now Quinn had to do the duty of a best friend and be the Latina's date to the award show.

But the screaming fans and blinding flashes of all the cameras were definitely not her type of scene. But thankfully, they had arrived at the same time as one of the biggest country stars, so they were able to get down the red carpet without being bothered by any of the reporters.

 **~~~~~QR~~~~~**

After 15 minutes of mingling with other celebrities and guests, Rachel was finally found by Tina, informing her that it was time they found their seats. Rachel nodded and turned to follow Tina. Unfortunately, she hadn't been watching where she was going, because when she turned around she knocked right into another person. She heard a quick intake of breath as something fell noisily to the floor.

Rachel was completely thrown off guard by the accident and tried to quickly recover. She bent down to pick up what looked to be the lady's clutch purse. It was very stylish and a dark red. It was small but big enough to hold a few personal items, which unfortunately had spilled out onto the floor.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry!" Rachel exclaimed as she started gathering up the tube of red lipstick, some chapstick, a cell phone and a small piece of paper that was folded in half. As she stood up to return the accessory to its owner, she couldn't help but let her eyes travel up a long red satin, skin tight dress that hugged a perfect body. They roamed over a great set of breasts, up creamy pale shoulders, a luscious long neck, a strong jaw, kissable lips, long golden blonde hair, and settled on the most perfect shade of green hazel eyes the brunette had ever seen.

"Wow. Um… I'm s-sorry. It was totally my fault," Rachel stuttered as she felt her member twitch in her already too tight pants, having been surprised by the sight of the beautiful goddess. She quickly held out the blonde's clutch, her gaze never leaving the slightly amused hazel eyes. She couldn't believe that this unbelievably gorgeous, jaw-dropping goddess was standing in front of her with a small smile playing on her lips like she was teasing the singer.

The blonde slowly took her clutch from the brunette. "It's perfectly fine. This room is so crowded I'm surprised I haven't been shoved into the wall yet."

All Rachel could do was nod. She was completely speechless, and those who knew Rachel Berry would tell you that feat was impossible to do. But here she was, standing in front of the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on and was utterly dumbfounded.

"Y-yes, yes," she quickly forced herself to snap out of her shocked, and certainly embarrassing, state. "Too crowded. Lots of people." _'What the hell is wrong with me?!'_ she screamed at herself. _'Why am I getting so flustered? Stop it! Remember you're a badass! Act like it!'_

The blonde seemed amused by the brunette and her disjointed sentences. She was startled when a Latina walked up to them and took hold of the blonde's arm, starting to pull her away. "Well, thank you for gathering my things. I appreciate it," she called over her shoulder as she let the other woman yank on her arm.

"You're welcome." As the blonde began to walk away, Rachel realized she still had the woman's folded piece of paper that had fallen out of her clutch in her hand. "Hey wait! You forgot this!"

The blonde stopped to see what the brunette was holding in her hand and laughed.

Rachel looked down and realized it was a crossword puzzle. She looked at the blonde with questioning eyes.

The blonde leaned in very close to the singer and whispered in her ear, "You never know. This event might turn out to be boring, I needed to bring a little entertainment." She pulled back and winked as she walked away.

Rachel smiled at the blonde's wit. Wit was sexy.

She was standing there with a dopey grin plastered on her face when Tina snapped her fingers in front of the singer's face.

"Rachel?" she said impatiently. "We need to find our seats. It's going to start soon."

Rachel snapped out of her lust-induced daze. "Yes. Yes. You're right. Let's go."

Partway through the ceremony, the award for Best Single of the Year was announced and Rachel, Sam, Blaine, Jake and Puck jumped to their feet when New Directions' name was called. This was their first ever Grammy nomination _and_ their first win so the band was ecstatic as they trotted up onto the stage.

Puck took the trophy and held it high up in the air in triumph. The room was roaring and fans were yelling how much they loved the band. Sam and Jake cheered, waving at all the fans.

Rachel laughed as she held tightly to the microphone stand. "Thank you! Thank you all. We just want to say a huge thank you to our wonderful fans." Another round of thundering yells from said fans. "Also to our manager, Tina Cohen-Chang, and our recording company who have brought us so far the last few years. Also a special thank you goes out to our publicist, Holly Holiday, and our wardrobe wizard Kurt Hummel. Without all of them and without our fans, we are nothing. So from the band and I to all of you, thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

Puck, Jake, Blaine and Sam all pumped their fists in the air as they walked off stage. The energy was electric and intense as they celebrated backstage. They couldn't believe it! They just won their first Grammy Award!

An hour later, they were back in their seats in the audience watching more awards being presented. Rachel tried to nonchalantly glance around her, looking for the gorgeous blonde she had, literally, bumped into in the foyer. She saw celebrities of movies and television and of course tons of musicians, but she didn't see the goddess anywhere. Rachel hadn't recognize her from any movie or TV show she had seen before, maybe she was a member of a band's styling team, or even the date of a celebrity. The blonde was so beautiful any fool would be lucky to have her as their date.

Rachel was pulled away from her search when she felt an elbow nudging her in the side. She turned and saw Puck looking at her. "What?" she asked, a little impatiently.

"Are you ready to hit the after-party? It's going to be awesome!"

She smiled at him, honestly feeling just as excited. "Definitely! It's going to be amazing!"

 **~~~~~QR~~~~~**

Santana owed her big time. Not only did Quinn accompany her best friend to the award show, now she was standing in a hotel ballroom, drinking champagne and watching Santana smooze with producers and directors in the music industry, some of them regular customers at Satan's Angels.

When the two women arrived at the after-party, Quinn told her best friend that she was only going to stay for one hour. And as soon as that hour was up, she was leaving no matter if Santana was ready to go or not.

So now here Quinn was, standing by a large white pillar, drinking from a champagne glass and watching all the arrogant people kiss each other's ass.

Just as she finished draining her, probably fifth glass of champagne, she felt arms encircle her waist from behind. Then a woman whispered against her ear in the most erotic voice she had ever heard, "What's a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this?"

Quinn couldn't hold back her surprise laughter as she turned around to see the brunette woman who had knocked her clutch out of her hand earlier before the awards ceremony. "That was the cheesiest line in the entire world. Why would you even try it?"

The brunette pouted playfully. "Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad, was it?" she asked in her normal voice.

Still laughing, the blonde nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty bad. But I will give you an eight for the seductive voice. I might have even felt shivers run down my spine."

Rachel smirked. "Well I guess I did my job right then. I wanted to see you smile and, voila… success." She watched as a light pink dusted the pale skin of the blonde's face. "I'm Rachel, by the way," she said, holding out her hand.

"Quinn." The blonde accepted the outreached hand. She marveled at how soft Rachel's hand was, the brunette must use lotion several times a day.

The two women stared at each other. Rachel couldn't believe how beautiful Quinn was. The natural beauty of the woman had taken her breath away the first moment she had seen her earlier that evening. She fell into those captivating hazel eyes, feeling a pull and a strong desire to get to know her better.

Rachel wasn't alone, Quinn was feeling the same unexplainable feelings. She was drawn to the brunette and she had no idea why.

Rachel took Quinn's empty glass and placed it on a table near them. She leaned in closer, almost brushing her ear and asked, "You want to get out of here?"

Rachel smirked when Quinn agreed. So she wasted no time getting them out of there.

Quinn on the other hand had agreed without much thought. What was she doing?! She didn't do one night stands. Quinn liked to get to know someone and know that she could trust them before she got physically involved with them. But there was something about the brunette that made her trust her and so she entwined her fingers with the singer's and followed her out of the party and into the hotel lobby.

 **~~~~~QR~~~~~**

A/N – The whole time I was writing this story, I always pictured Rachel in her black leather outfit from season 2 Mash-Up episode. She was so hot! I would love to hear what everyone thought so far! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Wow! I want to thank everyone for the favorites & follows and the reviews! You guys are amazing!

 _Smut Warning!_

 **Chapter 2 – The First Night**

A few months before the Grammy Awards, when it was announced which hotel was hosting the award show's after-party, Tina had strictly told the band members to each book a hotel room there. That way, if they got too drunk, she didn't have to worry about them trying to get back to their houses safely.

As soon as Rachel and Quinn exited the hotel ballroom hand in hand, the singer pulled the sexy blonde straight to the elevator and pressed the button for the 12th floor.

Quinn watched wide eyed as the singer pulled her into the elevator. What was she doing? She didn't do things like this? She was a boring nerd who spent her days at her job at the art gallery and her nights reading about art or reading her Jane Austen books. And why in the world would Rachel freaking Berry, now a Grammy Award winning rock star, want to have sex with _her_? She was completely baffled by the whole situation.

Rachel could sense the nerves rolling off Quinn's body. She turned to face the blonde, gently cupping her cheek with her hand. "Hey. We don't have to have sex, okay?" Rachel reassured her, "I just wanted a chance to get to know you better and the party was too loud. Not to mention all the ass-kissing that was going on in the room was sickening."

Quinn relaxed and laughed, grateful the singer wasn't planning on ripping her clothes off as soon as they got to the room. "You noticed that too?"

Rachel smiled. "Yeah. It's one part of this business that I hate. Good thing our manager and publicist take care of most of that shit. I just like being able to concentrate on my music."

Quinn smiled, her face blushing. "I would like to get to know you too, Rachel." Why did she just say that? She had no business being here with Rachel Berry. But something in her said that this was right, and she chose to listen to that feeling and ignore her common sense.

For the next three hours, the two women talked and laughed and took full advantage of the free liquor in the hotel suite's mini fridge. Rachel had ordered up some appetizers from room service and they sat together on the couch eating and drinking. They found out they had a lot in common and began to feel more comfortable with each other. The booze also helped out a bit to loosen them up.

Rachel told Quinn about some of the crazy things that had happened to the band while they were on tour. Mostly about the crazy fans who always wanted in Rachel's pants, the several incompetent hotel and venue staffs they encountered, partying everywhere imaginable… and the booze.

Quinn told a few stories about her years at Yale, her interest in art and history, her desire to one day create her own artwork and travel around the world.

After more drinks than the women could remember having, they found themselves kissing on the bed, Rachel hovering over Quinn as her hands roamed freely. The kiss was deep, tongues exploring each other's mouths for the first time. Rachel's tank top and bra, plus Quinn's dress, had already been discarded on the floor somewhere.

Rachel had to adjust her hips slightly as her erection grew harder and pushed against Quinn's thigh.

Feeling the unexpected pressure, Quinn pulled away from Rachel's lips. "Uh… Rach?"

"Yeah, babe?" Rachel murmured as she kissed down Quinn's neck and trailed her hand down, feeling the blonde's toned abs.

Unconsciously Quinn's hips began to buck, finding any type of friction available. "Uh… oh that feels so good!… What's in your… your pants?" she managed to get out as Rachel's fingers slipped under her bra and softly traced her hardening nipple.

Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes with a smirk. "Why don't you go and find out?" she teased, the alcohol clearly having an effect.

Curiosity was always one of Quinn's biggest weaknesses. She had to know everything about everything. So she flipped them over and straddled Rachel's thighs. She licked her lips as her eyes zeroed in on the bulge straining in Rachel's tight leather pants. She reached down and slowly undid the button and zipper, then pulled Rachel's pants down her hips and completely off. Quinn could feel her own panties getting soaked. Rachel was lying before her in only a pair of tight black boxers with small white music notes all over them, and she looked sexy as hell. Quinn leaned down so she was right above Rachel's pelvis. She licked her lips again and slowly pulled the boxers down. Rachel's 8-inch cock sprung out and stood at attention.

Now, Quinn had known for practically her entire life that she was gay. She never had any desire to even give a boy a second glance, but as soon as she saw that large penis on the singer, she almost came on the spot. Rachel's lady cock was beautiful.

"Oh shit," she breathed out, unable to take her eyes away.

Rachel watched the blonde hover over her member. She had always been proud of her penis and gave Noah crap because her length and girth were bigger than his. Needless to say, the boy doesn't like to talk about it.

The singer's eyes popped opened and her breath caught in her throat when she felt warmth and wetness enveloping her cock. She looked down and saw Quinn taking her whole length into her mouth. "Oh hell!" she exclaimed, threading her fingers in long blonde hair. "That feels so good, babe. Keep going… keep going."

Quinn was surprised that she was actually enjoying giving Rachel a blow job. She had heard from some of her girl friends that they hated going down on their boyfriends because the taste was too salty and not very pleasant. But Quinn had to disagree; at least with Rachel. Rachel did taste a little salty, but mostly she tasted sweet. Quinn had given plenty of oral sex to women, and Rachel tasted just as sweet as any of them, actually… she tasted better.

Quinn held the base of Rachel's member as she licked it up and down like an ice cream cone and enveloped the throbbing appendage in her mouth.

Rachel was so close to going over. She needed just a little more. Being as careful as she could, because she didn't want to ram her cock down Quinn's throat, she gently began thrusting her hips upward and moving perfectly with the blonde's rhythm.

"Oh shit!" Rachel exclaimed, her eyes squeezing shut. "I'm coming, Quinn!… Move! Move!"

But the blonde didn't care at the moment, she wanted to have all of Rachel. So as the brunette fell over the edge, Quinn happily swallowed every last drop.

Prying her fingers off Quinn's head, Rachel was in complete ecstasy. She laid panting, unable to say anything but, "Holy shit… Holy shit. That was incredible."

Quinn crawled up Rachel's body with a proud smile shining on her face. She looked down into blown brown eyes and couldn't help but attack those luscious lips. Rachel moaned, her fingers tangling in Quinn's hair again as she deepened the kiss.

After several minutes, Quinn pulled back and climbed off the bed. Rachel sat up quickly, whimpering at the loss of her new lover.

Quinn smiled seductively down at the singer. "I just need to get rid of some of these… clothes," she explained, her voice husky as she started in on a strip tease.

Rachel grinned, she was definitely enjoying the show. She moved to sit at the end of the bed, watching the gorgeous blonde slowly remove her lacy red panties and matching bra. The only thing left on her body was a gorgeous gold necklace. Quinn slowly moved toward Rachel, her hips swinging side to side seductively as she watched the brunette swallow hard, her eyes unable to leave the tempting body.

"I want you so much," Rachel murmured, licking her lips as she stared at glorious twin mounds with perky pink nipples and a smooth bare sex; she loved when girls were bare.

"Oh really?" Quinn purred as she stopped just in front of the fidgeting brunette. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Grabbing Quinn by the waist, Rachel pulled her to stand in between her legs and immediately crushed their lips together. She ran her hands up the blonde's back, nails scratching softly as Quinn moaned into her mouth. Her fingers grazed her neck and then she grabbed a fistful of golden locks and pulled.

Quinn eagerly responded as she straddled Rachel's waist and press her center against the hardening member below her, grinding as their kisses became more desperate. Quinn pulled back, panting slightly and looked at Rachel with deep, mesmerizing green eyes.

"I want you inside of me, Rachel. Please… I'm dying here," she whimpered. She felt so close to Rachel – both physically and emotionally. It was so intense and Quinn felt like she just couldn't get enough of the brunette.

Knowing that Quinn wanted her, that she needed her, was driving Rachel absolutely crazy. She lightly brushed her fingers over the shiny gold necklace around Quinn's neck. It was three interwoven gold hearts, and it was gorgeous. Her hand then trailed down Quinn's back, around her waist, and between their bodies. As Rachel's fingers reached Quinn's core, she couldn't help but moan when she encountered the heat and wetness she found there. She couldn't wait any longer and roughly pushed two fingers inside Quinn.

Quinn cried out as the all-consuming sensations flooded her body. Her legs tightened around Rachel's waist, bringing their bodies closer together.

Rachel groaned as Quinn bit into her shoulder.

"More…" Quinn whimpered. "Don't stop. Please." 

A shudder ran through Rachel's body when she heard the goddess begging for more. To hell with inhibition and savory, she wanted Quinn too much, and she had to have her.

Rachel flipped them over, pushing Quinn onto her back and laying on top of her. She lined herself up to Quinn's entrance and sheathed her lady cock deep inside the blonde in one fast thrust, all the way to the base. Rachel almost lost her mind at the tightness of Quinn's wet walls, and then again when she heard Quinn scream out in pleasure. She began to pound in and out of her lover relentlessly, kissing and sucking her tender neck. She pressed her entire body along the length of Quinn's naked flesh, linking their hands together. It was impossible to tell where one body ended and the other began.

Rachel showered Quinn's upper body with kisses, bites and several hickeys to mark her. She sucked on her sweet nipples and bit the column of her neck. Rachel was desperate and wanted to touch every inch of the pale skin under her.

Quinn was lost in her own delirium and was pulling at long dark hair, grinding her hips harder and in rhythm with Rachel's thrusts. She was raking her nails up and down Rachel's back, moaning her name over and over. It was pure euphoria!

Rachel loved that the blonde was so vocal and aggressive in bed, it helped to push Rachel closer to the edge. Even though Quinn had already given her an amazing orgasm, Rachel was going crazy with need. But another orgasm was quickly building as their bodies moved together in perfect rhythm.

"I want you to cum with me," Quinn moaned into Rachel's ear.

"Y-Yeessss!" Rachel exclaimed loudly as she pushed harder and faster. She moved one of her hands down toward Quinn's center and rubbed tight circles directly on the sensitive nub.

"Rachel!" Quinn screamed as the additional sensations flooded through her body.

Both women were lost in a storm of ecstasy at that point. Words were unintelligible and husky. Their breathing was ragged, and moans and whimpers grew louder and louder. Rachel felt Quinn's walls tightening around her pulsing member. She didn't know which of them was shaking more, but she knew they were about to fall into the high of ecstasy together.

"Baby, I'm so close," Rachel moaned, nipping Quinn's neck.

"Then cum with me, Rach," she whispered.

Rachel pushed up onto her hands to get a different angle. She pounded and hit that sweet spot inside Quinn with each thrust. Quinn felt her body tighten and clamp down hard before she screamed Rachel's name, finally snapping, soaring up in the clouds of pure bliss.

Rachel's body reacted to Quinn's orgasm with one of its own and the singer cried out Quinn's name as she buried her face in her neck, still pumping in and out frantically.

"Don't stop," Quinn pleaded and Rachel knew the blonde was close to having another orgasm.

She pressed her thumb against Quinn's clit again and started rubbing furiously as Quinn's body shook, panting her name – plus a few colorful words along with it.

"Oh oh… holy shit!" Quinn whimpered as she came again, her body shaking under Rachel's, her lips parted, eyes shut tight as her fingers yanked on long dark brown hair, her back arching off the bed.

Rachel had never seen such beautiful rapture before in her life. It was indescribable to watch as Quinn experienced the most pure euphoric sensations that the human body could possess.

She fell down onto Quinn in exhaustion. She couldn't move as they just held onto each other, waiting for their heart rates to slow down. Rachel then slid carefully out of her lover, eliciting another moan from Quinn as she continued to hold her close to her body.

It was a long and lust-filled night for the two women. Quinn quit counting the number of orgasms she'd had after the eighth one. They all seemed to blend together into one massive, earth shaking orgasm.

Rachel felt the exact same way. She had never felt so close and truly intimate with anyone before, and she loved it. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that Quinn was special and she wanted her to stay in her life.

 **~~~~~QR~~~~~**

Rachel's eyes fluttered open as the morning sun began to shine through the hotel window. She stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, collecting her thoughts. As she started to stretch out her arms to wake up her muscles, her hand brushed up against something soft. Soft? Someone was in bed next to her.

That wasn't such a big surprise; Rachel Berry has had a lot of one night stands in her life. But as she turned onto her side to see who was beside her, her face softened and a smile appeared. It was Quinn.

All the memories from the previous night flooded the brunette's mind, and with each recalled moment, her smile grew wider. She reached out and brushed a lock of blonde hair away from her lover's face, gazing down at the beautiful woman lying peacefully next to her. Quinn was laying on her stomach, with the sheet only pulled up to cover her bare ass – and Rachel knew for a fact that it was a very fine and gorgeous ass. She let her eyes roam over smooth bare skin as Quinn's entire back was visible and calling out to her to be touched and caressed.

Rachel felt things with Quinn that she'd never felt with anyone before. There had been an immediate spark between them when they first laid eyes on each other, a feeling of instantly _knowing_ and trusting someone even though you just met them. It was something deep… and to be honest, it frightened her. She didn't know exactly _why_ these new feelings frightened her, but the longer she gazed down at the angel next to her, the more her varied emotions battled against each other.

She really wanted to spend more time with Quinn. For the first time ever, Rachel had let her guard down and felt so comfortable with someone, and she desperately wanted to see where her feelings led her… led _them_ in the future, together. And she knew Quinn had also felt something happening between them last night. Little comments Quinn had made as they caressed each other's body, soft touches here and gentle kisses there. Sure, when the women first got to the bed it was all lust and action, but as the night wore on, the sex turned into lovemaking. Rachel made love to Quinn. She'd never made love to anyone before in her entire life. That's how Rachel knew Quinn was different than all the other girls she'd been with.

Getting to know Quinn the night before and realizing what a wonderful, smart, caring and funny person she was, Rachel sadly admitted to herself that the blonde was too good for her. And even though Rachel was feeling these stirrings in her gut, like butterflies on crack, she knew that Quinn deserved someone that could always be there for her – take her out on dates, have a conventional career where they could be together every evening, fall asleep together and wake up in each others arms – every single day.

But there was no way Rachel could give that to Quinn. She was a rock star. She traveled for at least six months out of every year. There were millions of screaming fans falling all over her, and Rachel Berry thrived on that high she got when she was in the middle of all that energy.

But Quinn would hate it. She would hate that life. And it wouldn't be fair for Rachel to bring her into that world.

Rachel blew out a deep breath, knowing she needed to leave. She knew she was being a coward by not talking to Quinn about her feelings face-to-face, but she couldn't bare to see any pain in those soft hazel eyes.

 _'It's better this way,'_ the singer rationalized to herself as she quickly got dressed, moving around the room as quietly as she could so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping blonde.

When she was all ready, Rachel leaned down and lightly brushed her lips across Quinn's cheek, breathing in the calming scent of vanilla with a hint of cinnamon that uniquely belonged to Quinn. Rachel would remember that scent forever.

Why did it suddenly feel like her heart was being ripped in two? She'd just met Quinn not even 24 hours earlier, but Rachel felt her heart already yearning for her.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn," she murmured as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek. She reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the beautiful goddess and quickly walked out of the hotel room, shutting the door softly behind her.

 _ **~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Quinn had never felt more relaxed in her life. She slowly awoke, deciding to just lay there, not even opening her eyes. She wanted to bask in this feeling, enjoy this moment where her body felt like it was floating on air. A small smile graced her lips as she tried to recall why she was feeling so good.

Suddenly her eyes flew open, and she froze like she had just been shot. Her heart began to pound a mile a minute as she frantically searched her brain for memories of the previous night.

She went to the Grammy Awards with Santana, then the Latina had dragged her to the boring snooze-worthy after-party, then she had started talking with Rachel Berr-

"Shit," Quinn murmured. She'd had sex with Rachel Berry last night! Actually, she had _a lot_ of sex with Rachel Berry last night.

But what surprised her the most was that… she actually enjoyed it. She enjoyed being with Rachel. Rachel had made her feel like a queen, worshiping her body and treating her with the utmost care.

Quinn frantically shook her head. She couldn't feel this way about Rachel. It was terrible timing in her life right now.

As she pulled herself out of the bed, her eyes fell on a piece of hotel stationery on Rachel's pillow. Quinn slowly picked it up.

 _Dear Quinn,_

 _Last night with you was incredible. Thank you for being here with me._

– _Rachel_

Quinn stared down at the note in her hand. She knew having sex with Rachel had been wrong, but she had to admit that she felt something for the singer and she thought Rachel had felt it too. But by the sterile note she just read, obviously Rachel just thought of her as another one of her one-night fucks.

Anger and shame spread through Quinn's body. She knew it was ridiculous to be mad at Rachel. Even if they had woken up in each other's arms, Quinn wouldn't have allowed herself to stay. So maybe it was good that they didn't have to see each other and have an awkward morning. It was for the best.

Quinn pulled on her gown she'd wore the previous evening and gathered up all her belongings. As she stepped out of the hotel and onto the sidewalk, the doorman hailed a cab for her.

Her phone beeped as she slid into the taxi outside the hotel. She gave the driver her address and sat back, letting out a long breath. She needed to just forget last night had even happened. She'd gone with Santana to the award show then to the after-party, where she got bored and went home. _That's all that happened. That's it._ She nodded to herself, praying her mind would eventually believe it.

She pulled out her phone to see who had sent her a text.

 _'Can I come over?'_ it read.

Quinn bit the inside of her lip and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she responded, _'Sure. See you soon.'_

Once home, Quinn was able to take a quick shower and dress in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt before the doorbell rang. She hurried out of her bedroom and down the hallway toward the front door. She paused for a brief moment, taking a deep breath and pushing her anxiety down, before reaching for the doorknob. Once she felt relatively calm, she put a smile on her face and pulled the door open.

Standing in the doorway was a gorgeous woman with long black hair, pale blue eyes and a smile that always made Quinn's heart beat faster; and today was no exception.

"Hey, Peyton," Quinn greeted.

The woman stepped inside the house, closed the door and gathered Quinn into her arms. Pulling back slightly, she cupped the blonde's cheek and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. "I missed you last night, babe," Peyton told her girlfriend. "How was the awards show?"

 **~~~~~QR~~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - You guys are amazing!

 **Chapter 3 – The Changes in Life**

"Congratulations everyone!" Holly exclaimed as the members of New Directions - plus Kurt, Mercedes and Tina - all stood in a private room at the back of the hottest dance club in L.A. The owner had been ecstatic when Holly contacted him to reserve the room for a small party, celebrating the band's Grammy win. Now they all stood around, champagne glasses held high and toasted to their success. "To the hottest band in the world! And to a lot more success in the future!"

Everyone cheered, echoing the publicist's toast.

"Now, enough business shit. Everyone have fun!" the blonde called out, already starting to saddle up to a tall good looking guy, who looked like he'd just stepped out of a modeling catalog.

Rachel downed her champagne then shook her head, smiling at the crazy blonde. Holly had been New Directions' publicist from the very beginning. She was actually the one to come up with the name New Directions. The band had first called themselves Northern Lights, but Holly told them that it was a lame name. So she took it upon herself to find them a better one.

When she'd first announced that they were going to be called New Directions, she explained that it was a catchy and memorable name for a band, especially since it sounded like 'Nude Erections', which everyone would remember. The band thought it was great.

At the band's initial beginning, Tina had to pull major strings plus call in a few favors in order to even get a meeting with the popular publicist. But the band was lucky that Holly saw potential in them early on. And when Holly set her mind on something, she will move heaven and earth to make it the very best it can be. That's what she did with New Directions. She took them from basically a garage band to Grammy Award winners in just a couple of short years. She was brilliant and they were still lucky to have her.

For the next thirty minutes, Rachel sat on one of the over-stuffed sofas and drank a few glasses of champagne, just watching everyone dance and party around the private room. She was in her own little world when someone sat down next to her and nudged her arm.

"What are you thinking about, Rach?" Tina asked, concern lacing her voice for her friend. She had known Rachel practically her whole life and knew how to read the diva almost perfectly. And that was definitely a challenge, since Rachel Berry had about a thousand different emotions, and sometimes a hundred of those emotions flashed through her attitude every day. No matter how much the singer protested, she was still a good example of a 'Diva'. "Something's different about you. You've seemed… off the last several days."

Truth was, Rachel couldn't stop thinking about Quinn and their night together. The way they connected emotionally… and physically. Several times in fact. The blonde was a permanent fixture in her mind nowadays and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"You know you can tell me anything, Rachel," Tina's voice softened as she took the singer's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Turning to see the concerned eyes of one of her best friends, she knew she could trust Tina. Tina would never tease her or throw out a sarcastic reply like the boys in the band would. She would listen and be there for Rachel. So she took a deep breath and said, "I met a girl."

Tina waited for her friend to continue. She couldn't see the issue yet, Rachel met tons of girls everyday. But after a few long silent moments and realizing the singer wasn't going to go on, she prodded, "And…? What about this girl?"

A soft smile tugged on Rachel's lips. "Her name is Quinn and she is the most beautiful woman I've ever met. And not only that, Tina, she's really smart too. We talked about universities and history and art. Hell, we even talked about sports! We ate room service and hung out… and I haven't done that, outside of the band, for years. She just… She felt so… comfortable. Someone I could be myself around. And she's so funny, Tina! We laughed and laughed until our sides hurt."

Tina was shocked at the light shining in Rachel's eyes. She'd had never seen that look before. "Wow, Rach, she must be quite the girl to have you looking all moony-eyed over her. Where did you meet her?"

A soft smile lit up the diva's face. "We met last week at the Grammys." Rachel then proceeded to tell Tina all about her night with Quinn. She even told her about the following morning when she was a coward and just ran away. And she explained the thoughts and feelings she was having whenever she thought about Quinn.

And Tina sat and listened, not saying a word the entire time. She could tell this girl was different. Rachel never shared stories, especially personal ones, with just anyone. And if she'd willingly shared them with Quinn, then Quinn was very special. The only reason Tina knew so much about Rachel was because they'd known each other forever.

"You just left her a note?!" Tina exploded when Rachel had finished.

Rachel flinched at the outburst. "I know! It was stupid but I didn't know what to do! I was scared!"

The manager shook her head and watched the diva for a few minutes, taking in everything Rachel had told her. "You've got it bad, girl," she said.

Rachel just shook her head and took another sip of her drink. "It doesn't matter what I feel. Nothing can happen anyway. Quinn wouldn't be happy in my world. We're too different. And right now I can't give her what she deserves, like a full time relationship. She's a relationship type girl and I can't give her that. Hell, I usually don't even see the same girl twice! Quinn deserves better than that."

"I understand what you're saying, Rach, but you do have a lot to offer her. I know it's ultimately your decision, but I haven't seen your eyes light up like that… ever. I just want you to be happy, Rachel, and what if Quinn is the one to do that? She sounds to me like a great girl who really could make you happy."

Rachel sighed and put her head in her hands. "I know. She's really special, T. And she's actually pretty perfect for me, but… I'm just not the perfect one for her."

 _ **~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

 _Two months later …_

As the days went on, Quinn felt increasingly tired; she was having trouble sleeping, sometimes she felt feverish and her appetite had been dwindling. Her initial thought had been her high stress levels, since the art gallery that she and her friend, Mike Chang, owned was picking up in business and getting busier every day. They'd been swamped with signing contracts with several new artists and a few exclusive galleries all over the country and the last several weeks had been very stressful for both of them.

Quinn flushed the toilet and rested her forehead on the cold, porcelain brim of the bowl. This was the second time in the last three days that she'd repeatedly thrown up. The first time was after Santana had brought over some food from a questionable new diner down the street. While the two best friends were watching a movie and eating, Quinn had sworn that something tasted off about her burrito.

After a few minutes, she dared to try and stand up, but once she got to her feet, her stomach began to churn again. Quinn placed her hand on her stomach, mumbling, "Not again."

Once she relieved her stomach's contents yet again, she was finally able to brush her teeth and finish getting ready for work. It was supposed to be another long day since they had two large truck deliveries scheduled to arrive that afternoon, but she would just have to endure it and push through this sickness.

It was late that night when Quinn was finally able to leave the gallery, but when the time came, she flew out the door and was on her way to the store. Halfway through the day it hit her that she'd missed her last two periods. Needless to say she was freaking out.

The moment she stepped foot inside her front door at home, a paper bag in her hand, she walked straight to the bathroom and shut the door. Five minutes later… her entire world changed.

 _ **~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

She needed to talk to Santana. She needed to talk to Santana _immediately_.

Quinn paced back and forth in her living room, raking her fingers through her hair. What the hell was she going to do?!

When she woke up that morning, she found herself lying on the bathroom floor, throwing up in the toilet – again. She couldn't believe what was happening! It was impossible! Girls cannot get other girls pregnant, it was a medical fact.

However, a girl _did_ manage to get her pregnant. Granted said girl had a penis, but… she was still a girl!

Quinn needed to talk to Santana. Whenever crazy, wild or irrational things happened in her life – she always went to Santana. The Latina had seen a lot of insane shit in her lifetime and could always explain the unexplainable to Quinn, or they could at least freak out about it together.

She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed her best friend's number. It rang and rang, and finally went to voicemail.

Frustrated, Quinn gripped the phone tighter as she left a message, "Santana, where the hell are you?! Pick up your damn phone, we have an emergency!"

Ending the call, she covered her forehead with her hand and continued to pace the room. Maybe Santana was down at her club? She usually didn't work on Wednesdays, but maybe there was a crisis she had to take care of – she was the boss after all. But Quinn didn't have a clue as to what kind of crisis a strip club could have. Maybe they had run out of pole grease or something.

She looked up the club's number in her cell phone and punched the button, bringing the phone up to her ear.

It rang and rang… then –

" _Satan's Angels. What do you need?"_ came the short, irritated voice of the Latina.

Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend's greeting. "Good thing I'm in a hurry to get a hold of you, S; otherwise I would berate you on your phone etiquette."

" _Shut up, Q. What do you want? I'm busy."_

"I need to talk to you, Santana. It's an emergency."

There was a long pause and Quinn could hear clinking glasses in the background and a lot of noise.

" _What kind of emergency? Like the 'you are dying' kind?"_

Quinn took a deep breath. "No… Yes… Maybe."

" _That makes a whole lot of sense, Q,"_ Santana said sarcastically.

"Shut up! I need to talk to you!" Quinn exclaimed, her patience gone.

" _Fine fine!"_ Santana exclaimed, obviously becoming more irritated. _"Come down in about an hour."_

"I'll see you then."

 _ **~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"So… what are you freaking out about, Q?" Santana asked as she sat on the blood red sofa in her office and motioned for the blonde to sit across from her in the matching loveseat. The dance/strip club had finally slowed down enough for Santana to take a short break. She took a pull from her beer, passing a freshly opened bottle over to her best friend. "Should I get Peyton up here too?"

Quinn's heart sank at the mention of her girlfriend. What the hell was she going to do?! She had a _girlfriend_ for hell's sake! This was going to destroy Peyton, and their relationship. She eyed the bottle skeptically, making no move to take it from Santana's outstretched hand.

Santana, noticing her hesitance, said, "It's just a beer, Q. It's not like I spiked it so I can get you into bed. I've already had you, and you were incredible, but… being friends works better for us," she said with a smirk and winked at the blonde.

"It's not that," Quinn told her. "I just can't drink it."

"And why is that?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about, S." She took a deep breath, slowly breathing out. "I'm pregnant."

Unfortunately Santana had just taken a drink of beer, now she was spewing it all over the floor. "What the hell, Q?!" she yelled, wiping the alcohol from her chin. "Are you serious right now?! You're fucking with me, right?"

Quinn looked down at her hands in her lap, shaking her head. "Nope. I took a pregnancy test – actually I took three tests and they all came out positive."

"Holy hell, Q!" Santana turned and looked over her shoulder toward the closed door like she was afraid someone was going to overhear them. "Peyton is going to flip her shit! I can't believe you cheated on her!"

Peyton had been Santana's manager for the club since the very beginning. The Latina had met the black haired beauty when they were in college and had bonded over business classes. She was the one who introduced Quinn to Peyton, knowing they were perfect for each other.

"I know!" Quinn exclaimed. Her head was starting to pound. Had she even eaten anything at all that day? Who knows.

"Who's is it?" Santana asked, her heart going out to her best friend despite the impending drama this situation was surely to cause in the near future.

Quinn took a deep breath. "It's Rachel's."

Santana just stared at her, her eyebrow raised in confusion. "Rachel? What do you mean 'Rachel'? Rachel who?"

"Remember a couple months ago when you forced me to go to the Grammy's with you?"

Santana nodded, thinking back to that night. It had been a very profitable night for her of socializing and getting new contacts and investors and clients for her club. She'd lost sight of Quinn halfway through the after-party, but she did remember seeing her talking to Rachel Ber-. "Shit," she murmured, her eyes bugging out of her head. "You had sex with Rachel Berry? Like, as in New Directions Rachel Berry?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes, that Rachel Berry."

Santana was speechless. She just gaped at her best friend. "Why… How… Shit, Q! Does Peyton even know that you've been with someone else?"

Quinn looked down at her twiddling fingers in her lap, shame clearly written all over her face. She shook her head. "No."

Santana stood up and paced around the room. Thoughts were surging through her head at a million miles per hour. "Wait! Wait, hold up! How in the hell did Rachel Berry, a girl, knock you up?! Does the dwarf have magical powers or something? Does she practice voodoo in her hobbit shack?"

Quinn leaned her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes, her exhaustion catching up to her. Why did she think it was a good idea to talk to Santana? "No, San. Rachel is intersex."

Santana stopped pacing and stared at the blonde. "What? What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means she is a girl that was born with a penis," Quinn told her.

Her jaw dropped and the beer bottle crashed to the floor. "Are you shitting me?" she asked, stunned. "A girl with a penis?…And she got you pregnant?"

"Yes, Santana," Quinn said irritably. "Yes, Rachel has a penis, and obviously it works really well."

The Latina was shaking her head, still stunned. "I can't believe… wow." Then she smirked. "Hell, I bet with the gentleness and common sense of a woman and the pounding power of a man… I bet the sex was out of this world!"

Quinn laid her forehead on top of her hand, softly giggling in a 'seriously this is my life?' way. She had a feeling that her life was just about to hit the fan.

 **~~~~~QR~~~~~**

It'd been a couple weeks and Quinn's mornings always started off rough thanks to what she now knew to be morning sickness which - she had twice a day, every day. 'Morning' sickness her ass! On top of that, she could sleep, her mind wouldn't stop from running wild. Eventually she would get up and do hours worth of research on information about people who were intersex.

So Quinn felt like complete and utter crap and just wanted to give in to her exhaustion and sleep for days.

She'd been late getting to the art gallery a few times, but Mike knew her circumstances and was very supportive about it. He would reassure her that it had been a slow day and not to worry about it. She was always grateful for the reprieve, even if it was only for a day.

And now, after a particularly long day, she was glad to finally get back home and relax. She was in the middle of preparing dinner when Santana unexpectedly showed up. The Latina and Brittany lived not too far away, so they always dropped in unannounced.

Quinn sighed. She wasn't in the mood for Santana's crap and drama.

But surprisingly, Santana was calm and actually serious for once. She helped Quinn finish the preparations for spaghetti and garlic bread. Food in hand, they both sat down at the dinner table to eat.

Silence filled the room until Santana asked, "Do you know what you're going to do?"

The forkful of noodles stopped halfway to Quinn's mouth, she looked up at her best friend. She'd been waiting all evening for Santana to bring up the pregnancy and Peyton, and it seemed like the Latina was now ready to talk. Hopefully they could have a serious discussion.

Quinn set her fork down on the plate, wiped her mouth with a napkin, and then folded her arms on the table. "I'm going to keep the baby, if that's what you're asking. Peyton and I talked, and she is very angry-"

"No shit," Santana interrupted.

 _Quinn was freaking out. She_ _'_ _d asked Peyton over to her house to tell her about the pregnancy, and now as the two women sat on the couch staring at each other, Quinn's nerves began to get the best of her._

 _Peyton held her girlfriend's hand, patiently waiting for the blonde to talk. Quinn had been really jumpy around her the last couple months and she was worried. She_ _'_ _d tried to talk to her about what was wrong, but Quinn would constantly avoid the conversation by changing the subject or even just walking away. But now the club manager hoped her girlfriend was finally ready to confide in her._

 _Quinn took a deep breath, looking tearfully into soft blue eyes. She knew she was just about to hurt someone who meant a lot to her. "Peyton, I have to tell you something."_

 _Peyton squeezed Quinn's hand, giving her an encouraging smile._

 _"I uh_ _…_ _I_ _'_ _m so sorry," Quinn managed to get out before tears streamed down her cheeks._

 _"Hey_ _…_ _" Peyton soothed, scooting closer to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her waist. She smiled warmly into tear-f_ _illed hazel eyes and gently tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear._ _"It's okay,_ _s_ _weetheart, you can tell me anything."_

 _Quinn frantically wiped at her tears. "Peyton, I'm_ _…_ _I_ _'m_ _pregnant."_

 _Silence hung in the air as the brunette just stared at her girlfriend. "Exc-Excuse me?"_ _s_ _he asked, completely dumbfounded. It_ _felt like a steamroller had just ran over her. She couldn't breathe._

 _Quinn sat like a statue, watching Peyton closely and trying to g_ _age_ _what would happen next, what reaction she would have to the news._

 _But the living room remained silent, Quinn doubted either of them were even breathing._

 _A full five minutes passed before Peyton spoke. "Quinn, you needed to explain_ _…_ _And you better do it quickly, because I sure as hell know_ _ **I**_ _couldn't have gotten you pregnant," she said through clenched_ _teeth_ _as she moved to the far side of the couch, letting Quinn's hand fall from hers._

 _Quinn's heart fell as Peyton put distance between them. She couldn_ _'t even look at the brunette, she was so ashamed as she kept her eyes staring down at her empty hands._ _"I_ _…_ _It was a couple months ago and_ _…_ _We-We were really drunk and it just happened_ _…_ _Peyton, I am so sor-"_

 _"Stop!" Peyton interrupted her harshly. The brunette just stared at her girlf_ _riend, completely overwhelmed by the betrayal. She knew something serious had been bothering Quinn, but she would have never guessed it had been this bad. She loved Quinn… but Quinn cheated on her… and now she's pregnant. Peyton stood up quickly and turned to head toward the front door._

 _Quinn was jerked out of her thoughts when she saw her girlfriend leaving. "Wait! Peyton!" she called after her._

 _Peyton stopped, but didn't turn around. "I can't talk to you right now, Quinn. I don't want to say anything that later I will regret." She reached out and opened the door. "I think we need to take a break from each other for awhile; decide what we want. You've hurt me, Quinn. Possibly more than I can handle."_

 _And with that, Peyton was gone._

"Peyton's been extra bitchy at the club all week," Santana informed Quinn.

"We're taking a break to sort some things out in our relationship. She needs some time. And I owe her that at least. I screwed up and broke her trust."

"Do you want to be with Peyton?"

Quinn thought for a moment. She really did love Peyton, she had for a year, but… "I don't know, S. My brain is on overload right now and all I want to do is crawl under my blankets and sleep for a month."

"And what about Rachel? When do you plan on telling her about the baby?"

That was the million dollar question now, wasn't it? Quinn ran her fingers through her hair, then looked back at the Latina. "I don't even know where she is, San. Besides, I don't know if I want her in the baby's life."

Santana's eyes widened in surprise. That was something she never thought she'd ever hear Quinn Fabray say. "What?! Why?"

"Because… Rachel is a rock star who travels all around the world and rarely stays in one place for very long. She told me about all the crazy fans and the beautiful girls that were constantly around her and wanting to get in her pants. I'm sure there's alcohol and all that shit around her all the time too." She paused. "I just… I honestly don't think she will even care. Or… she won't believe me if I did manage to find her and tell her. Either way, I don't want to open up my life to someone who I don't really know and then for them to have the power to destroy my heart; and now it's not only me, I have to worry about my baby too. I refuse to have Rachel pop in and out of the baby's life whenever she happens to be in town. I think that would be a lot harder than not even telling her in the first place."

Santana nodded. "I understand what you're saying, Q. But that baby is Rachel's just as much as it is yours. You need to call her, she deserves to know."

Quinn looked away, mumbling, "I don't have her number."

"What?"

Quinn looked back into the Latina's eyes and said louder, more aggressively, "I said, I don't have her cell number. She left before I woke up and I never got her number or any way to contact her. She only left me a note."

"A note? What did it say?"

"Basically, 'Thanks for a good fuck. Goodbye.'"

"Seriously?" Santana shook her head in disgust, but was surprised as she watched her best friend's facial expression closely. Quinn didn't seem as angry as Santana thought she would be. She knew that look in the blonde's eyes. She knew Quinn felt more for the singer than she was willing to admit. But what about Peyton? The two women had been dating for almost a year and she knew they cared about each other. She reached over and took hold of Quinn's hand, giving it a squeeze. "I just want you to know, that whatever you decide, I'll help you and support your decision. Okay?"

"Thanks, San."

 **~~~~~QR~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns everything Glee. I just like to mess around with his characters and turn them into lesbians.

 **Chapter 4 – Welcome to the World**

"Cut! Stop! Stop!" Rachel yelled into the microphone. She turned around and glared at her bandmates. "What was that?! You all sound like crap today!"

She stared at each member of the band in turn. Sam slouched as he stood a few feet behind Rachel on the stage. He was resting his hands on his guitar and looking around the room like nothing was wrong. Puck laid his guitar against a speaker and watched Rachel warily. Blaine stood in front of his keyboard with his hands behind his back. And Jake sat behind the drums, twirling his drumsticks. Everyone was silent and just waited for the inevitable lecture from the brunette diva.

"What is wrong with everyone?!" she exclaimed, waiting for someone, anyone, to answer her. She folded her arms across her chest and continued glaring at the band.

"Well, um, Rach," Sam said, clearing his throat. "You've been making us practice the same song over and over for the past 3 hours."

"Yeah," Puck cut in. "We're exhausted and hungry. Cut us a little slack, JewBabe."

Rachel looked at her friends and could see the tiredness in their eyes and the droop in their shoulders. She _had_ been pretty hard on them this past week. But she couldn't help it! Their performances had to be perfect! She wouldn't settle for anything less, and she expected her bandmates to want the same.

"Cut you some slack?! Seriously?! Guys, we have a sold out concert in L.A. next week! We need to be ready for it! Our fans expect a fantastic show and we are obligated to give them one!"

"We know, Rachel," Blaine said as he walked over to her. "We have great fans and we do owe them for all the support they've given us, but in order for us to be able to give them that fantastic show, we need to be at our best. We need rest and food. And we need breaks more often than every six hours."

The diva took a deep breath, then replaced her microphone to the stand and conceded. "Fine. You guys are right. I'm sorry. I just want us to be perfect."

"We know. And we will be, but Rachel, you have to remember the number one rule we set as a band before we even started this crazy journey," Blaine said.

"'If it's not fun, it's not worth doing.' I know." Rachel ran her hands through her long dark brown hair. "You guys are right. I'm sorry. Let's take an hour break and grab some food."

The four guys gratefully left the stage and headed straight for the food table.

Rachel jumped off the stage and after grabbing an apple, wandered outside to get some fresh air. It had been a long day. Actually, it had been a long month. This was New Directions' second tour since they were discovered. On the first tour, they had traveled to 15 of the major cities in Europe, and this time, they planned on hitting 25 cities all across the United States. It was going to be a long several months, but she was excited for it.

Always an overachiever, Rachel just wanted everything to go smoothly. She didn't want guitars left behind, dancers coming down with the flu, venues that were only one-fourth of the way full of fans, and all the other problems they had last time.

She was leaning against the building, eating her apple and watching the sunset, when Tina found her.

"Hey, Rachel, I need to talk to you."

Drawing in a deep breath, she turned and looked at their manager. "I know what you're going to say, Tina. I know I've been a complete diva lately and have exhausted the band. I know. But I just want everything to go perfectly."

"We all want the tour to be successful, Rach, but you need to _try_ and relax." She wrapped her arms around the singer, giving her a hug. "I don't want you to be overly stressed. Holly and I have everything under control, I promise."

The diva held tightly to Tina, who was more than just their manager, she'd become like a sister to all of them. "I'm sorry, Tina. You're right. I just need to let go of the control and believe that everything will go smoothly with the tour and to trust everyone to do their part."

"Exactly. And remember that music is your first love, Rachel. You were born to be on that stage. God gave you the voice of an angel and you have always wanted to share it with the world. So, relax and let me deal with any issues that arise and you just enjoy your success. You've worked so hard over the last few years, now is the time for you to enjoy the way your music touches the lives of your fans." She smiled and continued, "One difference this tour has from our last one, is that I've scheduled for you and the band to have more time between shows to meet and talk with your fans. I know they are important to you guys and give you the extra inspiration you need."

The singer nodded, looking down at her feet.

Tina watched her friend for a few moments. Rachel had been acting a little off for the past couple months. Granted, the band was crazy busy and their popularity was skyrocketing, but she'd known Rachel since they were little and knew what constituted as 'normal' Rachel Berry behavior - and this wasn't it. But Tina had a pretty good idea what was going on.

"You still think about her, don't you?" Tina asked softly.

Rachel took a deep breath, gazing out at the beautiful sunset and nodded. She wasn't surprised that Tina mentioned Quinn. She always seemed to know what the diva was thinking. "I don't know what it was about her, but Quinn just… she seemed to be perfect for me. I know it sounds stupid, Tina, and I know that I totally screwed it up, but…" She didn't know how to finish the sentence. How do you express an emotion that was impossible to put into words? "I have been trying to forget her, I really have, but it isn't working. No matter what I try… it's just pointless."

"You'll find her again someday, Rachel," Tina told her. She was turning to look out at the sunset when something caught her eye. She gazed down at the inside of Rachel's left forearm and saw that the singer had gotten a new tattoo. It was three golden hearts all entwined together. And it was absolutely gorgeous. "Great tattoo. When did you get it?"

"A week ago. I just… it was the pendant on the necklace Quinn was wearing that night and… I don't know. I just thought it was beautiful," the singer said, keeping her eyes on the sky.

"Just don't give up," Tina said. She turned toward the doorway. "Oh, and before I forget, Kurt wants to talk to you about your wardrobe for the tour."

"Okay, I'll go see him in a few minutes. Will you do me a favor and tell the band that rehearsal is over for today? They can go and enjoy their evening and we'll resume tomorrow morning."

"You bet," she said as she left the diva and walked back into the building.

 **~~~~~QR~~~~~**

The wardrobe room was located on the other side of the building. Rachel walked in to see the bustling of Kurt as he fluttered from one mannequin to another, adjusting and tweaking each outfit.

She leaned against the wall and watched him for a few minutes. She had known Kurt for years. They actually went to high school together six years ago. They hadn't participated in the same activities or belonged to any of the same group of friends, but they knew of each other. Rachel had seen several of the finished products that Kurt had created with just his imagination and a sewing machine. So when New Directions began to become popular a couple years ago and Tina had told her that they needed to hire someone to help with the band's wardrobe, Rachel immediately thought of the boy from high school with a flamboyant sense of style.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw Rachel leaning against the wall, just inside the door. He stopped moving and held a hand to his heart. "Look at the dazzling diva in my doorway!"

Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend's extravagant greeting. "Hello, Kurt. I was informed that you would like to speak with me." She embraced him.

"Yes, I do." He went over to a mannequin that was covered by several pieces of black leather. "I am designing all of yours and the band's outfits for the tour and I wanted to run a few ideas by you."

"Okay. What have you got?"

Kurt pointed to the leather. "Your current album has a more rock 'n' roll feel to it than your previous one, so I wanted to incorporate that into what you will wear. Leather screams 'Rock on!' and I think it will be a perfect base for the outfits."

Rachel walked over and felt the texture of the leather. She thought for a moment, then nodded her head. "I think that is a great idea, Kurt. The songs I wrote for this album are definitely more edgy. What are you thinking about the ballad? Tina and I decided that I will be playing the grand piano for the performance."

"Oh…" Kurt said, "That information changes what I had planned, but that's okay. Just give me a few days to reassess and design something."

Rachel hugged her friend again. "Thank you so much, Kurt! I'll be excited to see it!"

"Now…" Kurt sat at his drawing table. "… are you wanting any of the outfits to have a hat? Or any type of headpiece?"

"I personally don't want anything on my head, but talk to Blaine and Noah. Both of them like to wear hats during some of the numbers."

"Will do. I think that was all I had to ask you for now. How is rehearsal going?"

Rachel sat in the chair across from Kurt. "It's going well. Tina has to keep reminding me to relax and enjoy my success, but that's hard for me to do. I'm too much of a perfectionist and I like to be in control."

Kurt laughed. "Yes you do. Rachel Berry and control go hand in hand. But Tina is right. Enjoy! Why don't you go out and find some sweet little arm candy? I'm sure a beautiful woman could definitely help you relax." He winked at her.

She took a deep breath, a small smile appearing. "Maybe you're right. I haven't been out on the town for a while and appreciated the company of a lady." Quinn was never far from Rachel's thoughts, but she doubted that she would ever be lucky enough to find the blonde goddess again. She decided she just needed to move on.

 **~~~~~QR~~~~~**

 _Walking into her living room, Quinn stopped when and saw Rachel standing across the room holding a newborn child in her arms. The blonde gazed at the beautiful brunette as she cuddled the baby, smiling and making cooing sounds down at the bundle. It was the perfect picture of motherhood._

 _It made Quinn feel happy and warm all over, until she heard…_

" _I don't want this," Rachel muttered._

 _Quinn's eyebrow arched, shaking her head in confusion at the statement. "What? I don't understand, Rachel," she said as she walked closer to the singer._

" _I never signed up for this," Rachel said a little louder, looking down at the child in her arms. "I don't want this," she repeated, a look of disgust in her eyes as she thrust the child in Quinn's direction._

 _Quinn automatically reached out and cradled the precious bundle to her chest. The look of pure hatred in the brunette's eyes hit Quinn to her very core. "But, Rachel... What about-"_

" _I have my own life and it doesn't include a kid!" Rachel interrupted as she turned around and headed toward the door._

 _Quinn reached out to stop her, but Rachel shook off the blonde's hand. "Rachel, please... I want to be with you... I want us to be a family."_

 _"A family?" The singer asked incredulously. "Why would I want to be responsible for a family? I'm an international star. Don't you understand? I could have any woman in the world. Why would I want to be tied down when I can go anywhere and do anything I wanted?" Rachel left the room, slamming the door behind her. Quinn knew she would never see her again._

"Quinn… Quinn, are you okay?!" Brittany called out anxiously. She'd been walking down the hall toward the bedroom when she heard Quinn crying. She walked into the blonde's bedroom and found her sobbing in her sleep.

Quinn was pulled from her nightmare, and when she saw Brittany sitting next to her, comforting her, she threw herself into Brittany's embrace and wept.

It was then that she decided to never tell Rachel about the baby.

 _ **~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Rachel posed for pictures and signed autographs for several fans just outside of the lavish nightclub. The band had a night off and they were taking full advantage of it. She waved to a few more fans before entering the club. The loud music hit her full force, but she loved the way it settled into her bones. The multiple floors of the club were filled with beautiful men and women dancing and drinking; everyone having a great time.

The singer made her way to the VIP lounge and her drink order was quickly filled. She smiled and hugged a few other celebrities who were there. In the last couple years, she had made friends with many other artists and several stars that were currently on the 100 Most Beautiful list.

She grinned as Puck waved her over to a table with a couple movie stars and models.

Rachel knew she needed to move on and break out of this funk she seemed to be stuck in. As she walked toward the table, she smirked when she saw several Victoria's Secret models sitting in the booth next to Puck. A couple of the drop dead gorgeous women seductively waved their fingers in her direction.

Huh…

Well, that could definitely do it…

Rachel gravitated toward the models. She called a waiter over, ordering a round for the table as she seated herself amongst the women. A twinkle in her eye as she turned up the Berry charm and easily entranced the group. It might have been subconscious, but she was well aware of the cameras subtly pointed in her direction as those in the club took notice of her presence. The singer didn't even bat an eye when flashes caught shots of one brunette supermodel draped across her lap and more shots of the redhead model pressing a kiss to her neck as her hand slid down to cup Rachel's quickly hardening member.

Never let it be said that Rachel Berry would allow one particular blonde to overshadow everything in her life… or so she kept trying to convince herself.

 _ **~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

 _Six months later …_

"Push, Quinn!"

Quinn latched onto her best friend's arm and dug her nails into the skin, causing the Latina to gasp out in pain. "Shut. Up. Santana!" the blonde growled, her eyes clinched shut from the unbearable pain shooting through her body.

' _Shit! I didn't know Q even_ had _that much strength!'_ Santana thought as she was literally brought down to her knees beside the hospital bed from Quinn squeezing her arm so hard. Months ago, she had agreed to be Quinn's labor coach, but now she wished she could just run away and leave the she-devil to deliver her own spawn and to bitch at the nurses instead of at her.

"It's almost over, Quinn," the doctor said as she monitored the progress of the labor. "I see his head! Oh my… he has a head full of dark curly hair!"

Quinn barely had a moment to smile at the revelation before pain shot through her again and she cried out, "I can't… I can't do it anymore," she whimpered, tears flowing down her cheeks. "It's too hard."

Santana stood back up and wrenched her arm away from the sobbing blonde. "'It's too hard?'" she asked, disbelief heavy in her voice and expression. "You are Quinn fucking Fabray, the Head Bitch of our high school, plus our entire university! I don't think I've ever heard you say that something was too hard for you to do."

"Shut up, Santana!" Quinn cried. "You get on this bed and push a bowling ball out of your vagina!"

Santana shook her head. "Coach Sylvester would be so disappointed in you, Q. She always said you reminded her of a younger Sue Sylvester, but I don't think you will ever have the strength and willpower that she does. You are _weak_ , Fabray!"

The shocked doctor and delivery nurses all looked wide eyed at the Latina. That girl definitely had some balls to purposely antagonize a woman in labor.

Quinn gritted her teeth tightly and turned to look at Santana. "If you want strength, I'll give you strength, bitch! I'd just love to see Sue do this! Hell… I don't think anyone in their right mind would even have sex with her to get her in this position in the first place!"

And with that, Quinn bared down and pushed with all of her might. Moments later she heard a loud wail coming from under the cloth that was draped over her legs. She fell back onto the bed, completely exhausted, panting and trying to catch her breath.

Santana grinned. She leaned down and kissed her best friend's forehead. "Great job, Quinn. Great job. You're my hero."

Quinn huffed, then smiled. "Thank you, San. Thank you for being here for me."

Santana held Quinn's hand as the doctor brought the wailing infant, bundled tightly in a blue blanket, over to the new mother and laid him gently in her arms.

Quinn looked down into the precious face of her son. Her son. She grinned. It felt so good to say that. "Hi, sweetheart," she cooed. The baby immediately stopped crying and opened his scrunched up eyes. Quinn instantly fell deeply in love with her sweet little boy as she gazed down into large chocolate brown eyes.

"He's beautiful, Q," Santana said in awe, gently stroking the baby's soft cheek.

Quinn was so overcome with emotions she couldn't even speak.

After making sure Quinn was all stitched up and everything was well, the brown haired woman doctor walked to the side of the bed. "Congratulations, Quinn. You did an outstanding job. I will leave you in the nurses' capable hands. They will finish everything up and take you and this handsome little boy to your room. I'll be by tomorrow morning to check in on you two. Sound good?"

Quinn smiled, holding her son to her chest. She looked up at the doctor with grateful eyes. "That sounds great. Thank you for everything, Dr. Corcoran."

 _ **~~~~~QR~~~~~**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I am so happy everyone is enjoying this story! A HUGE shout-out THANK YOU to all the Favorites, Follows & Reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

 **Chapter 5 – Jaxon**

Quinn was laying in her hospital bed, resting her tired eyes. The doctor had arrived a few minutes ago and had just finished checking Quinn's stitches to make sure everything was beginning to heal properly.

"Dr. Corcoran-" Quinn began.

The doctor smiled and interrupted, "Quinn, I've seen more of your body than you even have… I think that warrants you calling me Shelby."

Quinn smiled, a light blush covering her cheeks. "Okay… Shelby. Um, I was just wondering how he is doing? If everything is okay with him?"

"Well, let's take a look, shall we?" Shelby walked over to the hospital bassinet to see a wide eyed and happy baby boy, who happened to be wiggling around and looking at everything around him through the clear plastic bassinet. She pulled out her stethoscope, first listening to his heart, then his lungs. She ran her fingers through his soft dark hair, enjoying the feeling of a brand new baby.

Santana was sitting in a chair next to Quinn's bed, looking at some celebrity magazine. Quinn glanced over and her eyes fell on a picture of Rachel Berry dancing in a club with some redhead girl, actually the singer was more like grinding and trying to merge their half-naked bodies together.

Quinn reached over and snatched the trash magazine out of Santana's hands and threw it across the room.

"What the hell?!" Santana exclaimed.

But before anything else was said, the doctor asked Quinn if she had decided on a name for her son yet.

Quinn looked over at the infant. "I was thinking about Jaxon Berry Fabray."

Santana's eyes bugged out, then she scoffed, "Are you shitting me right now, Q?! You're naming your son after your one night stand?!"

"She _is_ a part of him, San. No matter if I like it or not," she defended, still so exhausted from the delivery and not wanting to fight with her best friend.

"She might have been amazing in bed and rocked your world, Q, but she's gone and you haven't heard anything from her since that night. Besides, you have been adamant and have constantly refused these past seven months to even get a hold of her to tell her about the baby."

"That's because Rachel wouldn't want him!" Quinn yelled, her eyes shooting fire.

"And how in the hell would you know that?! It wasn't like you two talked during your hot night of marathon sex."

"Because…" Quinn closed her eyes. She rubbed her forehead, dreading the impending headache. She pointed toward the magazine she had just thrown on the floor and said, "You saw the photo in that magazine; she is a rock star, San. Rock stars probably have kids all over the world from their numerous one night stands. All they care about is their music and screaming fans." She paused and looked over to her baby. She would never admit it out loud, but she did wish Rachel was there with her right then, holding her hand and being there for her and their baby. As a family. "But… I can at least give my son a piece of his other mother."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Q. He's your son, name him whatever you want." She took a deep breath, lowering her eyes to the floor. "You know I will always support you in whatever you choose to do, I promise."

A soft smile touched Quinn's lips. "Thanks, S."

Shelby had continued to examine the baby during the two women's conversation, her eyes were growing wider with each word pouring out of their mouths. Thankfully her back was toward them and they couldn't see her expression.

After a few minutes of staring in awe at the handsome baby boy, who she just found out was actually her grandson, Shelby finally hung her stethoscope around her neck, swallowed the teary lump in her throat and turned to look back at Quinn, saying, "He's looking wonderful, Quinn. And he is perfectly healthy. You did an excellent job." She turned and lovingly gazed back down at the brown haired baby boy one more time, gently trailing her fingers through his fine hair, before she finally left the room.

Once she was in the hallway and the door was closed behind her, Shelby leaned against the wall, rubbing her hand over her forehead and muttering, "Oh, Rachel. What have you done?"

 **~~~~~QR~~~~~**

Shelby sat at her kitchen table, staring at the phone in her hand. After over-hearing Quinn and her friend basically say that Rachel Berry was the… mother? Sperm donor? Other parent? …to Jaxon, she had wanted nothing more than to call Rachel and yell at her, then jump for joy with her, then cry.

Since she met Quinn Fabray several months ago at her first OB appointment, Shelby has been intrigued with the blonde. Quinn had always been polite and kind, always so excited at hearing the baby's heartbeat and seeing him on the ultrasound. She really liked Quinn and knew she would be a good mother to Jaxon.

Perhaps Quinn had some good feelings for Rachel. She _did_ want to give Jaxon the middle name 'Berry', so that was a step in the right direction. Shelby wondered how Rachel felt about Quinn, if Rachel even remembered Quinn.

Shelby's heart was pounding hard in her chest. Over the years, several doctors had told them that Rachel was infertile and the news had completely devastated the young brunette.

When Rachel was little, all she ever wanted was to be a mother. Her dolls and stuffed animals were always her babies, she carried them everywhere, making sure they were tucked in at night and loved during the day. Rachel loved everything to do with little kids and babies. And Shelby always knew she would make an excellent mother someday.

Then the day came when Rachel was sixteen and she was at a doctor's appointment. Because of her condition, Shelby made sure Rachel had the same doctor the whole time she was growing up. The doctor became a close friend of the family. It was during this appointment that her doctor gave her the terrible news – her sperm count was very low and the ones that they did find were weak, so there would be no way she would ever be able to impregnate a woman. It was impossible.

Rachel was devastated. She cried for weeks. Her dream of being a mother was shattered and she felt worthless. Shelby would hold her and give her daughter all the comfort she could. She told Rachel that she could still become a mother by adopting; there were millions of kids in the world that would be lucky to have her as a mother.

But Rachel didn't want to hear it.

That was when her personality seemed to change overnight. Rachel was always a sweet and light-hearted girl, but then suddenly she started wearing skimpier clothes, changing her choice of music to hard rock, she began picking up tons of random girls and Shelby had no doubt that Rachel was sleeping with them. Rachel's attitude completely changed to a 'who cares' philosophy. She just wanted to go out and have fun, have sex and start a band. That was when the young brunette met Puck, Sam, Jake and Blaine.

Shelby liked the boys okay. Puck and Jake were both obviously pervs, but Sam and Blaine were nice enough. The two guys seemed to keep Rachel in check and she slightly mellowed her self-proclaimed 'badass-ness'.

And that was exactly what the diva had been like for the last several years. Don't get her wrong, Shelby loved her daughter. She was the most important person in Shelby's life. And Rachel hadn't gone totally off the cliff, she still called her mother regularly, was respectful and courteous, was loyal to her friends and would do anything to help the people she cared about. Shelby was mostly concerned with Rachel's attitude toward women and having her own family. The young brunette still believed that if she couldn't have a baby that was biologically hers, there was no way she could have a family. She told Shelby several times that no woman would want to be with her because Rachel wouldn't be able to give her a child. So the singer refused to have any romantic relationships, only one or two fucks with a girl before she shoved them aside and went for the next one. She wouldn't lower her tough façade for anyone to get to know the real her. Rachel believed that it would just cause pain for everyone involved.

Taking a deep breath, Shelby dialed Rachel's phone number and listened to it ring.

After the third ring, Rachel answered, _"Hey, Mom! How's it going?"_

Shelby smiled. "Everything is wonderful, Rachel. I just miss you."

" _Awww… thanks, Mom. I miss you too,"_ Rachel said. _"We're performing in Phoenix tomorrow night and then on to Las Vegas the first of next week for two shows. After that Tina promised us that we would have a week off before we start again on the east coast. So I was hoping to spend a few days with you, if you're available, that is."_

"Of course, sweetie! I would love that. I'll make sure I have the time off work then I'll be all yours."

" _Great!"_ Rachel exclaimed.

As Shelby listened to Rachel talk, she could sense something different about her daughter, but she wasn't sure exactly what it was. "Rachel? Are you okay?"

There was a long pause on the singer's side of the line, then she said, _"Yeah, Mom. I'm okay. I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately and… well, honestly I really don't know. My mind has been all foggy of late. Maybe I'm going through a mid-life crisis."_

Shelby laughed. "A mid-life crisis at 22?"

" _Hey! It could happen!"_ Rachel declared, playfully offended.

Shelby could just imagine the pout on Rachel's face and had to chuckle. "Whatever you say, Rach. Have you ever considered that you might possibly be growing up and maturing?"

Rachel scoffed, _"I've always been mature for my age, Mom."_

Shelby held in a laugh and continued listening to her daughter's rant.

" _And having to constantly babysit four boys everyday is making me feel old,"_ Rachel went on. _"I swear, these guys are gross, Mom. I'm stuck in a tour bus with stinky boys who leave their whiskers in the bathroom sink. And the fridge is always empty because they are a bunch of pigs. And do you know what Puck wanted to do last night?"_ she didn't even wait for Shelby to answer before she went on, _"He thought it would be fun to compare everyone's penis size to see who was crowned the ultimate king. Granted he was completely drunk, but still! Disgusting!"_

Shelby laughed, but she heard Rachel quietly mutter under her breath, _"They all know I'm the biggest anyway."_

"Oh, Rachel."

" _I'm serious, Mom. I'm going to talk to Tina and demand that when we start the next leg of our tour on the east coast, I get my own tour bus. I'll even share with her and Mercedes if I have to, as long as I get away from all this testosterone. I'd rather compare my breast size than my penis size. I'm sure I'd win on that one too,"_ she muttered the last part.

Shelby laughed. "Oh, I love you so much, my little girl. But tell me, are you enjoying the craziness of your life?"

" _Oh definitely!"_ Rachel exclaimed. _"This is what I've always wanted to do. I love seeing different parts of the world and sharing my music and spending time with my fans. I wouldn't change it for anything. I am completely happy, Mom. I'm living my dream."_

Shelby could hear the sincerity in Rachel's voice and she had to admit that her heart hurt a little. She knew Rachel's music was really important to her, but she also knew that Rachel always had a dream of having a family. What would the young brunette say if she knew she had a son? Would her priorities change? Or would Quinn be right, that Rachel wouldn't care about the baby because she was busy enjoying her wild carefree lifestyle? Shelby honestly wasn't sure what Rachel's answer would be, and that had the mother worried.

 _ **~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Rachel had just hung up with her mom when her phone rang again. She looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was her best friend this time. She quickly pressed the Answer button and said, "What's up, Cass?"

Cassandra July chuckled at the diva's greeting. _"Nothing yet, but I have a hot date with a handsome lawyer tonight, so I'm sure something will be up soon."_

Rachel laughed. "You are so crude!"

" _And you love it!"_ the blonde teased.

Rachel bobbed her head back and forth before saying, "True. But mostly because it's you."

Cassie and Rachel had met a couple years ago and had instantly clicked. Actually, they met at a dance club when Rachel tried to flirt with the blonde and pick her up. But Cassie had shut the brunette down flat. However, the two had gotten to talking and ended up finding out they had a lot in common. And now they were best friends, often being the other person's wingman whenever Rachel was in town.

Cassie was a lawyer at one of the city's biggest firms. She mostly specialized in entertainment law and anything to do with the industry. Cassie was the yin to Rachel's yang. They both lived in the entertainment industry and had always planned to own their own studio one day and be able to collaborate together to produce music for other artists. Where Rachel was the creative and talent side, Cassie was the business and law. And the combination of their strengths and ambition, they knew their studio would be a success. But with Rachel gone so much, that idea had been put on the back burner.

" _Aww… You must miss me then,"_ Cassie responded teasingly.

"Hell yes, Cass! I feel like I've been gone from L.A. forever!" the diva exclaimed.

She heard her best friend scoff on the other side of the phone. _"Whatever, Rach. I know you are enjoying every minute of your tour, you can't lie to me. Have you pissed off Puck yet?"_

"Every single day," Rachel informed her proudly. "It's just too easy to get under his skin."

" _So where are you guys?"_

Rachel sighed, plopping back down on her bunk, her legs extended out and propped against the wall. "Almost to Phoenix. Then over to Vegas on Friday."

" _Vegas, huh?"_ the tone in the blonde's voice noticeably brightened.

The singer laughed. "Yes, Vegas. Do you want to meet us there? We could have a wild couple of days together before the shows."

" _You and me in the city of sin? Count me in!"_ Cassie exclaimed.

Rachel chuckled. "Ok, sounds good. Text me in a few days when you get down there and we'll meet up."

Cassie agreed and the best friends ended their call.

Rachel pushed her cell phone into her pocket and went to the front of the tour bus to scavenge for some food.

 _ **~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Thousands of fans were already outside the stadium waiting for their favorite band, New Directions, to arrive. Some of them had even been waiting for days, which Rachel thought to be crazy. But if it wasn't for fans like those, the band wouldn't be as popular as they were.

The New Directions tour buses pulled up to the side entrance of the Phoenix stadium that they would be playing at that night. And instantly the swarm of fans gravitated toward the buses.

Rachel chuckled as she looked out the side window, watching their fans jump around, holding homemade posters in the air and screaming. She loved this life. She loved all the cheers and the applause. Reading over each of the signs, she had to laugh at one in particular:

' _I bet Rachel is bigger than Puck! I better check to make sure!'_

"Look, Noah!" she continued her laughing fit as she called to the back of the bus. When the mohawked boy came up beside her, she pointed to the sign. "I think she has it pretty accurate, don't you think?"

Puck playfully shoved the brunette. "Shut it, JewBabe. That chick has no idea what she's talking about," he scoffed as he grabbed his guitar case and headed down the steps and out of the bus into the hoard of people.

Since their rise to fame, it was common knowledge that Rachel was intersex. Being different had never bothered her. Her mother had raised her to love herself no matter what and to cherish her differences. That advice had proven to be the best motto for her life. She loved herself and every part of her, physically, emotionally and intellectually.

Rachel had been taking a nap when they initially pulled into the parking lot, so she was currently just in her boxers that had a big musical note right on her ass and a black tank top. She figured she better get dressed before descending out to the fans. She walked back to the area where she kept all her clothes, pulled on a pair of black basketball shorts and a barely there tank top that was even skimpier than the one she had worn to sleep in. She was proud of her perfectly toned body and loved showing it off. She worked hard for her body, so she believed she had the right to do with it what she pleased.

She reached into her small duffle bag that she always kept with her on tour. In it Rachel kept all the things that were the most special to her – a picture of her and Shelby, her diary, her notebook of song ideas, a few small special nick-nacks she has collected as they traveled, and the last was a folded piece of paper. Rachel pulled it out and opened it, staring down at the crossword puzzle. She knew she was probably being some sort of creepy person to have taken the crossword puzzle from Quinn, but the singer just couldn't help it. She had found it on the floor of their hotel room, Quinn's clutch purse's scattered contents all over the floor. It was all she had to remember the blonde by and for some reason she just couldn't get rid of it. Call the singer a creeper or whatever, Rachel didn't care. Quinn had been special to her.

She finally put the paper away and traced her finger over the golden hearts of her tattoo before she stepped into a pair of sandals, put on her Rachel Berry mega watt smile and waltzed out of the bus and into the tornado of fans. The noise was so loud and people were everywhere! She was thankful for their security team as Matt, her personal bodyguard, held her arm and led her toward the side entrance door. Matt was holding back the screaming fans from touching the diva, all the while Rachel was waving and yelling "I love you too!" back to the crowd.

Sound checks went perfectly and it wasn't long before the concert began. The band, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina (and Holly when she was with them) always had a 'family huddle' before each show to boost each other's energy and excitement levels and to have one last moment together as a family.

Out on the stage, the lights were flashing and the intro music was loud as the stadium pulsed with energy. Rachel felt like she was completely high as she bounced on her toes, shaking her arms out and getting ready for her entrance.

Smoke billowed across the stage as Rachel was lifted up through a trap door in center stage, microphone to her mouth, her high note ringing through the sound system. The crowd went wild.

New Directions were well-known for their crazy light shows during their concerts. They told the media that the reason for the outlandish extra expense was because they wanted to make sure their fans, who spent their time and money to support the band, had an incredible experience that they would remember the rest of their lives.

And the fans did. New Directions had won an online award for 'Fan's Favorite Concert' and the band had been truly honored.

The third song in their line-up was Rachel's favorite. It was high energy and fast and always gave her a workout since she was constantly moving around the stage. She also got to wear one of her favorite outfits. Usually Kurt would design the band's outfits for all concerts and performances, but Rachel insisted she wanted to wear this particular one.

She wore black leather boy shorts and matched it with a red leather vest, and finished it off with red fuck me heels. She wore her hair down in loose curls. Her makeup consisted of red lipstick and dark eye shadow. Halfway through the song she removed her vest to expose a black bikini top. It didn't matter if you were a guy or a girl, at that moment all you wanted to do was push the singer against a wall and have your way with her. She was the embodiment of sex. And she loved it.

After the show, the band celebrated in one of the dressing rooms, their adrenaline still running on high. Puck came sauntering into the room, followed by four gorgeous women.

Rachel looked up from her seat on the couch, noticing one of the women in particular. She was maybe an inch or two taller than the diva, with blonde hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Her heart hitched in her chest when the image of another hazel-eyed blonde bombarded her mind.

' _Quinn,'_ she thought, her smile widening. Her one night with Quinn had been magical. She'd never felt that close to or safe with anyone before. It was honestly the one time in her life she truly felt whole.

She had thought several times about trying to find Quinn, but L.A. was huge and she never got the blonde's last name or where she worked. The search would be futile. Perhaps one day she would get lucky and see her again.

The singer was pulled out of her wandering mind when the blonde haired, hazel-eyed woman walked over to her, hips swaying with each step, and stopped in front of her.

She gave the singer a sly smirk as she bent down, placing her hands on Rachel's knees and sliding them up her thighs. Rachel sucked in a breath when the woman reached her hips, then trailed her hands over to rub at the rapidly growing bulge in the singer's pants. Then the blonde straddled her lap, leaning over to whisper in her ear, "Do you want to get lucky tonight, Rachel?"

Rachel closed her eyes and gripped the blonde's ass, moving her back and forth so she was grinding on the brunette's member. "That was my plan," Rachel husked out, a sparkle of lust in her gaze.

The band had an agreement that they were never to bring any girls back to their bus. If one of them wanted to have sex with a fan, then they had to find somewhere else to do it. So Rachel pulled the blonde down the hall to another one of the dressing rooms. Once through the door, Rachel spun her around, shoving her up against the wall. The singer's lips were on the woman's neck instantly, sucking and licking.

The blonde moaned and grabbed onto the singer's shoulders to steady herself. "I'm…I'm… Nic-" she stuttered out, the rising lust overcoming her vocabulary.

"I don't care what your name is," Rachel interrupted her. "…just enjoy it." Rachel palmed the woman's breasts, feeling her nipples harden. She didn't want to know anything about this girl. Her memories of Quinn had been swirling in her mind and she wanted to pretend that this blonde was actually Quinn. She wanted to have one night where she could drown in her fantasy.

 _ **~~~~~QR~~~~~**_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - I know some of you aren't going to be happy with me about this, but there is a time jump. *hides behind couch*

Disclaimer - I wish I owned Glee, but sadly I don't.

 **Chapter 6 – The Wickedly Nice Doctor**

 _Three years later…_

Quinn was running around the house, trying to catch the bare-naked toddler who was determined to get away from her. She'd been trying to get him dressed for the last fifteen minutes and she had to admit he was pretty fast on those little legs. "Jaxon, get your cute little butt back here!" Quinn called out, trying to hold in a laugh but failing miserably.

The little boy just giggled and ran into his bedroom, shrieking loudly. Quinn couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. Her son was definitely stubborn, but he was adorable when he was stubborn.

With his shirt, pants and diaper in her hands, the blonde snuck over to her son's bedroom, then bent down and got on all fours. She slowly and quietly crawled into the teddy bear themed room. She could hear Jax giggling. When she rounded the bookcase, she saw him crouched down under the window. And as soon as he saw her, he started squealing and laughing. Quinn rawr-ed at him with her big lion roar as he scampered onto his bed and dove under his favorite dark blue blanket.

Quinn continued to rawr at the little boy as she nudged his uncovered foot with her nose. He squealed again and yanked his foot under the blanket so his whole body was all covered.

"Oh, no! Where did Jaxon go?" Quinn wondered, smiling at her son's giggles. "Oh man! I lost him. I guess I will just leave." She turned around and began crawling toward the door.

She stopped when she heard the little boy yell, "I here, Mama!"

She turned around and saw the most precious sight – Jaxon had the blanket still covering the top of his head, his wavy dark brown hair barely poking out from under it. His brown eyes were twinkling and he had the biggest grin on his face. He was such a charming little boy.

"Oh my gosh! There he is!" she exclaimed, putting her hand over her heart.

"Silly, Mama! I under Lankie!" he laughed, pointing to his blanket. His mother stood up and walked over to his bed, sitting down on the edge.

"You are my silly Jaxon."

"Me silly."

Quinn smiled. "Yes you are. Now, we need to get you dressed so we can go see Dr. Shelby."

His eyes lit up. "Doc Shel?!" he asked.

She nodded, reaching for his legs. "Yep, but you have to get dressed first."

Jaxon crossed his arms and pouted. "No. Me naked."

"No, Jaxon. You can't go to the doctor naked."

"Just 'iaper."

"No, Jax, you can't just wear your diaper. Now, let's go."

After twenty minutes and a very stubborn toddler, the two Fabrays were out the door and on their way to the doctor's office.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Quinn was thankful the waiting room only had one other mother with her young daughter who were waiting. It was always a headache when there were tons of kids running around, breathing their germs on each other.

It didn't take long for the nurse to call Jaxon's name and they were escorted back to an examination room.

Quinn loved the way Dr. Corcoran…Shelby…decorated all the exam rooms. Each room had a Broadway theme and was very colorful. There was the Wizard of Oz room, the Lion King room, Finding Neverland room, and Jaxon's favorite – the Wicked room.

And as luck would have it, they were taken to that room.

Jaxon ran into the room. "'Reen!" he called excitedly as he pointed at the green walls. "'itch hat room!"

Not only were the rooms painted for their particular theme, they also contained several props to keep the kids entertained. Obviously Jaxon's favorite were the witch's hat and the broom as he put the black hat on, straddled the broom and 'flew' around the room. Quinn chuckled at him. She pulled her phone out and took several pictures of him as he ran around, holding a fist up in the air.

"I fly!" he squealed just as the door opened and the beautiful brown haired doctor walked into the room.

Shelby stood in the doorway, watching the little brown haired, brown eyed boy as he was lost in his own imagination. She still couldn't believe how much he looked like Rachel. She remembered when Rachel did the same exact thing with the witch's hat and broom when she was little.

"There's my little man!" Shelby exclaimed, a big smile on her face.

Jaxon stopped and turned toward the voice. "Doc Shel!" he exclaimed as he dropped the broom and ran over to her, throwing his arms around her legs.

Shelby laughed and picked him up. She ruffled his curly hair. "I hear that a sweet little boy just had a birthday."

Jaxon's smile grew wide. He bounced in her arms and yelled, "Me!"

"Oh really?" Shelby asked, looking over at Quinn and giving her a wink. "And how old is Jaxon Berry Fabray now?"

"Three!" he exclaimed, holding up three fingers.

"No way! You're already that old?" she feigned innocence. "I thought you wanted to stay two forever."

He furiously shook his head, pointing at his own chest and said, "No! No, me three! Me big boy!"

Shelby smiled at him.

He pointed over at Quinn. "Mama say I big boy."

"And your mama is right, you are a big boy now." Shelby gave him a big hug, kissing him on the top of his head and setting him back down on his feet. He immediately went back to playing with the hat and broom.

Shelby pulled the wheeled stool over to the table, laying Jaxon's chart down. She opened it and looked over his past examinations and notes. She looked up at Quinn and had to smile as she watched the blonde gaze at the little boy with unending love in her eyes. She knew Quinn was a great mother and she was so happy that the blonde was raising her grandson. Of course, the blonde didn't know that little tidbit of information, but Shelby was still grateful for the love Quinn was always showing to Jaxon.

"So, Quinn. How has Jax been doing?"

Quinn looked back over at Shelby. "He's doing great. I think he's beginning a growth spurt. We measure him against his bedroom wall, and the latest mark is a couple inches higher than the last one."

"Well, just looking at him, he looks perfectly healthy."

The two women silently watched the little boy pick up a stuffed flying monkey and began talking to it.

"Hey, Jax?" Shelby called. He looked over at her. "Will you come sit up on the table so we can listen to your heart?"

He nodded. Quinn lifted him up onto the table.

Shelby took out her stethoscope and reached out to place it on his heart.

"Me listen?" Jax asked.

Shelby smiled. "Sure." She put the buds in his ears and placed the other end over his heart.

Both women could tell he was concentrating really hard, then a huge smile filled his face as he heard his heartbeat. "I hear it!" he exclaimed with wide bright eyes. He pulled the buds out of his ears and held them out to Quinn. "Mama, hear it!"

Quinn put them in her ears and smiled when she heard the familiar heartbeat she had heard during each of his ultrasounds. "It sounds great, Jax!"

"Hear it!" Jaxon told the doctor.

Shelby put the buds in her ears and smiled at the little boy. "You have a strong heartbeat, sweetie."

Jaxon grinned proudly like his heartbeat was a personal accomplishment.

Surprisingly, Jaxon was well behaved for the rest of his exam. He didn't even throw a fit when Shelby had to test his joints and muscles. When his part was over, Shelby told him that he could return to the toys. He didn't need to be told twice as he jumped down and hurried back over to where he had left the hat, broom and monkey.

"He's looking really good, Quinn," she smiled at the young woman. "You are doing a fantastic job."

Quinn blushed. "Thank you."

"However, there are a couple things we should talk about."

"Okay."

The doctor looked down at Jaxon's chart. "Has Jax expressed any interest in potty training?"

Quinn let out a deep breath, shaking her head. "No, not yet. But I hope he does soon."

"That's fine. He will warm up to the idea soon, just be patient. We'll check his progress the next time he comes back here."

"However, he _is_ having a problem with never wanting to put clothes on. He prefers to run around naked all the time."

Shelby muffled her loud laugh. Rachel had the same issue. "That's too funny."

Quinn shook her head. "I swear, that little boy. Whenever I turn around, he has his clothes off and is running around the house butt naked. I have no idea where he gets it from," she said, then a recent photo of Rachel in _People_ magazine, wearing only short cut-off jean shorts and a skimpy tank top, filled her mind.

Shelby smiled, then flipped through a few pages of the medical chart. "Quinn, there is one thing… and it's not a big deal at all, but I just wanted you to know about it…"

Quinn felt her heart plummet. Was something wrong with her baby?

Seeing the fear on the blonde's face, Shelby quickly went on. "…Don't worry, Quinn, it's nothing to worry about. It's just… his heart has a very small murmur."

' _That doesn't sound good,'_ Quinn thought to herself nervously.

Shelby went on, "My daughter had the same thing when she was his age and she grew out of it. Pretty much all kids who have it grow out of it."

Quinn blew out a big breath she didn't even know she had been holding. "Okay. So… he'll be fine?"

"Yes, he will be perfectly fine. I just wanted you to know."

The blonde looked over at the little boy who filled her heart. "Good." She turned back to Shelby. "I didn't know you had a daughter, Shelby."

Shelby's brown eyes grew large when she realized what she had let slip out. "Uh… yeah. Yeah, I have a daughter."

Quinn smiled. "Well, she is one lucky girl."

"Thanks," Shelby ducked her head in embarrassment.

"I have a question."

' _Oh no,'_ Shelby prayed, hoping Quinn wouldn't ask anything about Rachel.

"What do you think causes the heart to have a murmur?" Quinn asked.

The doctor let out a relieved breath. "Oh… um, it's genetic. A parent passes the particular gene on. But that doesn't mean that all your children will have a heart murmur."

Quinn nodded, lost in thought. She didn't know of any of her extended family that had had a heart murmur. _'It must come from Rachel's side.'_

That reminded her of another question she wanted to ask the doctor. "I came across an article that was talking about the different genes that are passed down from parent to child, and one stuck out to me. It talked about a disease called Tay-Sachs Disease and how it is… more common… in a child if their parents were from Jewish descent."

Shelby nodded. "That is correct."

"I…um…" she looked down at her hands. "Well, Jaxon's… other parent… is Jewish, and I wondered if we needed to test him for that disease."

Shelby obviously knew about the disease and as soon as she found out in the hospital when Jaxon was born that he was Rachel's son, she tested him for it. "Don't worry, Quinn. I had a feeling and… uh, I already tested him. He doesn't have it."

Quinn was relieved. "Oh thank goodness. That makes me feel so much better."

Shelby smiled. "Any other questions?"

"No. I think I'm good." Quinn looked over at her bouncy son. She was so thankful that he was healthy.

"Well…" the doctor began as she stood up. "Keep doing what you're doing, Quinn. Whatever it is, it's working. Jaxon is a very well-behaved and good little boy." She walked over to the little brunette and crouched down so she could look into the same set of identical eyes as hers. "Well, Jax. You are good to go home now."

Jaxon didn't like that suggestion. He was having fun and wanted to stay and play. "No. Stay play."

"Jaxon, sweetheart. We are all done here," Quinn told him.

The little brunette shook his head, folded his arms across his chest and poked out his bottom lip in defiance. Shelby's eyes grew wide - he was the spitting image of Rachel! The singer had looked and acted the exact same when she was his age and wasn't able to get her own way. Actually, she still acted that way sometimes.

"Jaxon Berry Fabray," Quinn said sternly in her 'no nonsense' voice. "I said it was time to go."

"But I play wif Doc Shel," he told her, shooting puppy dogs eyes at the doctor.

The older brunette chuckled. "Oh, my little boy, come here." Miraculously he put away the toys and slowly walked over to the doctor. She gathered him up in her arms, giving him a big hug. "I love playing toys with you, Jaxon." He grinned, hoping he could stay. "You are my number one witch sidekick. But you need to listen to your Mama and do what she tells you, because she loves you so very much and she only does what is the very best for you. Okay?"

He reluctantly nodded his head, his eyes focused on picking at his fingers. "Okay, Doc Shel," he muttered.

She smiled. "Okay. And always remember that I love you." She pulled him in for another big hug, giving him a kiss on the side of his head.

"Luv you too," he said, throwing his arms around her neck.

Quinn watched the interaction between her son and Shelby and found it fascinating. It amazed her how much love she could see pouring off the doctor toward her son. The two brunettes definitely had a unique bond.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"I can't believe we're actually going to be on the Ellen Show!" Blaine exclaimed to the rest of the band as they walked into the large building where the talk show was filmed.

Blaine had been giddy ever since they heard the news from Tina two weeks ago. Kurt was just as excited and had spent the last two weeks shopping for outfits for him and Blaine. He couldn't care less about the rest of the band's wardrobe, his thoughts were only on him, Blaine and Ellen; and if the gods answered his prayer – Portia would show up. Oh how he would just die if they saw Ellen and Portia together!

Rachel rolled her eyes and giggled at Blaine's words. Even though he and Kurt had been obnoxiously irritating these past two weeks, she had to admit that she was excited to meet Ellen too.

Time flew by and before they knew it, a producer met them in their dressing room and informed them of what was going to happen.

"In about ten minutes, during a commercial break," he told them, "you guys are going to go out on the stage. Your instruments and mics are already set up and ready, so all you need to do is get comfortable. Then after you perform, there will be another commercial break. After that, we will have stools set up on the stage for all of you and Ellen. She wants to interview you guys and ask some questions that the fans sent in. Sound good?"

The band all looked around at each other and nodded. The producer grinned and said, "Excellent! Our Assistant Stage Manager will be here shortly to escort you to the stage."

As soon as he left, the five members of the band plus Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Holly, gathered in a tight circle and had their traditional family huddle.

"Okay you guys," Holly started. "Being here is huge! But you all totally deserve it."

Tina nodded. "You have worked so hard for so long and now you can enjoy the perks of super stardom. So go out there and have fun!"

Everyone cheered and their excitement escalated. They were led to the dimly lit stage a few minutes later where Jake got comfortable behind the drums, Puck and Sam picked up their guitars, Blaine stood behind the keyboard and Rachel pulled the microphone off the stand.

The director counted down from the commercial break and then pointed to Ellen to begin.

Ellen grinned at the camera and said, "Welcome back everyone! I have to warn all those who are watching at home on your televisions that you might want to turn the volume down, because as soon as I announce our next guests, your speakers might explode from all the noise this audience is going to make."

Some loud cheers and whistles were heard from the audience.

Ellen chuckled. "Keep your panties on," she told the crowd then turned back to the camera. "Here to grace our stage and blow out all the speakers are the number one recording artists and multi Grammy Award winning band… New Directions!"

The lights slowly illuminated the dark stage and screams from the audience filled the studio as Rachel Berry, looking sexy as hell in her black leather pants and black tank top with black ankle boots to complete the orgasm-induced outfit, came into view. She stood behind the microphone stand, her right hand on the mic while her head bobbed to the beat of the opening bars of the song.

Rachel glanced back at her four bandmates, then lifted the microphone to her mouth and began to sing:

Come out of the shadow  
Step into the light  
This could be the moment  
Are you ready to fight? 

Don't you know, you know  
You're not the only one  
Why so low, so low  
What are you waiting for 

All I ever hear are whispers  
All I ever hear are whispers 

When the chorus began, more lights flared to life, colorfully lighting up the stage and the entire studio along with it. Full of energy, Rachel pulled the mic from the stand and wandered the stage, making sure to interact with the audience but also with the camera, causing the viewers at home to feel just as connected to the brunette as if they too were in the studio.

But I just wanna hear your voice  
Don't be afraid  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Turn it up  
I know you can  
Come on and scream a little louder

Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder 

Rachel showcased her range by hitting those high notes. And after every one, the crowd screamed in support and love for the singer. They were all entranced in Rachel's performance.

The verses of the song were a little less intense than the chorus, so the lights would calm back down, dimming slightly. However, that didn't stop the singer on stage from performing with just as much energy and conviction.

Wanna be remembered?  
Stand out in the crowd  
Don't choke on the fire  
It's tryin' to burn you out 

Why so low, so low  
What are you waiting for  
All I ever hear are whispers  
All I ever hear are whispers 

Once again for the chorus, the lights picked up, flashing around the stage. Comfortably roaming about the stage, Rachel took a breath and smiled. She was in her element and it was exhilarating.

But I just wanna hear your voice  
Don't be afraid  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Turn it up  
I know you can  
Come on and scream a little louder

Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder

Come out of the shadow  
Step into the light  
This could be the moment  
It could change your life  
All I ever hear are whispers 

A few small pyrotechnics flared up in the background and the studio audience went wild. The golden spray of sparks sent a thrill through everyone watching.

But I just wanna hear your voice  
Don't be afraid  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Turn it up  
I know you can  
Come on and scream a little louder

Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder

Turn it up  
I know you can  
Why don't you scream a little louder  
Oh, oh-hoh, oh-hoh,  
Why don't you scream a little louder

Rachel lowered the microphone as the last chord faded out.

The hysterical screams in the audience about blew the roof off the studio. The band, all grinning and laughing, bowed for the crowd as the director called out for the commercial break.

After the commercial break, the five band members were all sitting on black wooden stools set up in a curve shape and Ellen was sitting to their left so she could see them all.

Ellen began as she addressed the camera, "New Directions had some extra time to spend with us today-"

Loud screams from the audience interrupted the host. Then a girl shouted, "I love you, Rachel!"

Rachel grinned, laughing as she tucked a strand of her long brunette hair behind her ear and looked in the direction of the call-out. "I love you too," she said.

They all laughed when a high pitched squeal was heard, obviously from the receiver of that love.

"Well, Rachel," Ellen said turning to look at the diva. "It looks like you have some admirers."

Before Rachel could answer, Puck scoffed and cut in, "Some? Ellen, out of all of us, Rach has the most fans."

"Actually, if you combine all of our fans together," Blaine said, indicating to the four boys, "Rachel would still have more."

"No I wouldn't!" Rachel exclaimed, her face blushing as everyone laughed at her embarrassment. "We all have fantastic fans, who we love for their unending support. We honestly couldn't do what we do without our fans," she told Ellen.

"Well," the host said, holding up a stack of notecards. "We posted on our website last week that you guys were going to be on the show and asked your fans to send in any questions they wanted us to ask."

They all nodded. Sam and Jake both said "Cool".

Ellen shuffled through the cards. "And we received over a million questions."

The entire band balked.

"Seriously?" Puck asked.

"Yep," the host said, looking down at the cards. "Okay… this one is for the whole band. 'Can you guys please come to Boise, Idaho on your next tour? My friends and I really want to see you in concert.'"

Blaine spoke up first, "We're currently planning our next tour for the end of the year. We've had several cities added to the schedule and our manager is in discussions with a few more venues. So, who knows. Hopefully."

Ellen read the next card, "Who is the biggest practical joker? I bet it's Jake."

Puck and Sam cracked up and shoved Jake while the drummer yelled, "Hey! That's not fair!"

"You are definitely the biggest prankster in the band," Puck told his brother.

"But Cassie is worse than me," Jake defended himself.

"True," the rest of the band nodded their agreement.

Ellen raised an eyebrow and asked, "Cassie? Is she a girlfriend?"

"No no no no," they said, shaking their heads furiously.

"Cassandra July is my best friend," Rachel informed the host. "She comes on tour with us whenever she has some downtime in her career."

Ellen nodded then turned back to the cards. "Ah, this one is for you, Rachel. 'I wanted to ask Rachel if she has a girlfriend; and if not, what she is looking for in a girlfriend. I hope I'm her perfect girl!'"

The crowd "awww" and cheered. Some even yelled, "Tell us!" Probably hoping that they were Rachel's perfect girl too.

Rachel chuckled, looking a little embarrassed. "Well… I do not have a girlfriend…"

She was cut off with cheers and whistles and "I love you"s from the crowd.

Rachel just smiled at them and crossed her leather-clad legs to get more comfortable. "What I think the perfect girl for me is… Let's see – she has to be kind, ambitious, down to earth, a good listener. She needs to be patient since my life is pretty crazy," Rachel laughed.

"I hate to admit this, Rachel," Ellen interrupted the singer, "but I thought your perfect girl would be someone who was wild, likes to have fun and go to parties… an energetic dancer, or someone like that."

Rachel curled her lip up and shook her head. "No, not at all. I do admit that I'm not surprised most people have that impression of me, considering who I've been seen with at parties or in the tabloids. And that type of girl is a lot of fun and wild to hang out with, but honestly I'm ready to calm my life down a little. I want a girl who loves me for me, one who makes learning a priority, likes art and museums, able to walk around hand in hand with really no destination just being together, someone who is smart and loves to read and wants to have a family."

Ellen smiled at the singer's answer. "I have to say, Rachel, that a large portion of your description sounds like you are looking for a slightly nerdy girl."

Rachel laughed as the audience cheered. "I guess you could say that. Opposites attract, right?"

"Yes, they do. And I am happy that nerdy girls like me everywhere have a chance at winning the heart of the most popular singer in the country," Ellen said, encouraging the crowd to yell and make noise.

The interview lasted ten more minutes with lots of fan questions directed at different members of the band. It was an experience that they would always remember.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

A/N - I hope you're all not mad at me. *innocent face* Let me know!

Song: "Louder" by Lea Michele


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Hey everyone!

 **Chapter 7 – Here's to Possibilities**

Jaxon was sitting on the floor of the living room watching TV while Quinn was busy switching the laundry. He was watching a cartoon when he reached behind himself to grab his sippy cup from the coffee table. His hand accidentally hit the remote and the channel changed. He started to pout, upset that his show was gone, but when he heard music and singing he brightened. Jaxon loved music and he especially loved to sing. His mama even told him that he was a good singer.

On the TV screen was a band playing music and he saw a pretty brown haired woman walking around the stage singing. Jaxon was mesmerized by the amazing voice of the singer and he sat perfectly still like a statue just staring at her.

Quinn walked into the living room carrying a load of clean clothes in her arms. She heard music coming from the TV and assumed Jaxon's cartoon show had a musical number. But when she dropped the clothes on the couch and turned to see the screen, she froze when her eyes landed on the one and only, absolutely gorgeous Rachel Berry, singing with New Directions.

Jaxon whipped around and saw his mama. "Mama!" he said excitedly as he pointed at the TV. "Look, Mama! She beau'ful singer!"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Quinn nodded, "Yes, she is, baby. Her uh… her voice is very beautiful."

Jaxon's eyes were fastened onto Rachel again and he watched as she moved around the stage, singing her heart out. "She pretty," he said.

"Yes, she is," Quinn whispered, her own eyes unable to leave Rachel's face. "She is the most beautiful woman in the world." Her heart ached for not having the brunette in her life, but then a heavy flood of guilt fell onto her shoulders as she reminded herself that it was her own fault for not telling Rachel about Jaxon in the first place.

The song ended, and Jaxon clapped like crazy, jumping up and down. When Quinn looked at the screen and saw Rachel's mega watt smile, she was in awe as she looked down at her son and saw that exact same smile on his face. Her heart broke for the little boy who might not ever meet his other mother and know how much he was just like her.

Quinn went to turn the channel, but Jaxon stopped her, "No! No, Mama! Wait! Wait!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

The blonde nodded and turned to begin folding their clothes. A few minutes later, the commercials ended and Ellen appeared on the screen with the members of New Directions, all sitting on stools to the host's right. Quinn sat down on the couch, holding a pair of Jaxon's shorts in her hands as she focused on what the talk show host was saying to the band.

Every time Rachel laughed, Quinn's heart would skip a beat. It amazed her how much the singer still affected her, even after all these years.

When Rachel told Ellen that she didn't have a girlfriend, the blonde let out a long breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. 

Then after Rachel listed off the characteristics she was looking for in a girlfriend, Jaxon turned to Quinn and said happily, "Like you, Mama! You smart, like read, nice."

Quinn smiled sadly. "Yeah, baby. It sounds like she's looking for someone just like me."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

The art gallery had been busy the last few days, but both Quinn and Mike were relieved when today was slow, so they decided to close early and go out for a drink before heading back to their own houses.

They were sitting at a small table at their favorite bar that was just a couple blocks away from the gallery. They had been going there for a few years and knew most of the staff. The bar's owner was one of their most loyal customers because he had an obsession with paintings and would buy a few new pieces every month.

Brittany loved coming to the bar because on weekends it had karaoke and she loved to drag the Latina up on stage, Santana grumbling the whole way, but then she would always end up singing a lovey-dovey song to her blonde girlfriend.

"So… I happened to DVR an episode of Ellen the other day and I watched it last night," Mike subtly commented as their waitress set down their drinks and gave Quinn a flirtatious wink before walking back to the bar.

"Oh yeah?" Quinn asked nonchalantly, ignoring the waitress and taking a sip of her wine.

Mike knew that his blonde friend already knew exactly what he was talking about but she just wanted to avoid the conversation. But Mike, knowing how Quinn actually felt, even if the blonde didn't want to admit it to herself, was not going to let it go. "Yeah. And to my surprise New Directions was on. They sang their newest release and the crowd loved them. Not to mention they all went crazy over that hot piece of fine ass of a lead singer. Dude, that girl can sing!" He took a sip of his beer, then commented innocently, "I bet she is a wild one in the sack. Hmmm… I wonder who I can ask who would possibly know that answer?"

Quinn sat, glaring at her business partner. "I know what you are doing, Mike, and it's not going to work," she warned.

But Mike just kept talking, "And it was great, because after the band performed, Ellen asked them all these questions that the fans had sent in. Some were lame, but some were actually very informative. Like, one asked the lead singer… oh what was her name?" He looked up at the ceiling like she was thinking really hard.

Quinn folded her arms and rolled her eyes at her friend's little show. "Rachel?"

Mike's eyes opened wide and he pointed at Quinn, exclaiming, "Yep! Rachel, that's it!… Anyway, one fan asked Rachel if she had a girlfriend and what she looked for in a girl. And do you know what? I thought her answer was quite interesting. She said that she didn't have a girlfriend, which was cool and the audience went wild. Then she described her perfect girl… and I thought to myself, 'That description sounds really familiar. It sounds just like someone I know.' Then it hit me! Quinn! Rachel Berry was describing Quinn Fabray as her perfect girlfriend!"

"Shut up, Mike," Quinn said, but she couldn't completely hide the small smile tugging on her lips.

"Oh come on, Q!" the man exclaimed. "I know Rachel has spent years going to parties and sexing girls-"

Quinn glared at him, but he hurried on.

"-but that was then. It sounds like to me, Quinn, and to the rest of the country, that she is ready to settle down and have a real relationship. She looked very sincere and even vulnerable when she was talking about the type of girl she wanted to be with. And that girl is you," Mike said, pointing at the blonde. "You know I love Jaxon like he is my own, but you both deserve to be happy… and maybe Rachel Berry could be the one to do that."

Quinn took another sip of her wine. "First answer me this question, Mike." When he nodded, she continued, "Why the hell are you even watching Ellen? Isn't her show a little girly for you?"

Mike huffed. "No. I watch her for her dance moves."

Quinn chuckled. "Okay, sure you do."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

A week later Quinn was on her way home from work and decided to stop at the grocery store real quick to pick up some food essentials. Standing in the checkout line, her gaze fell to the cover of _People_ magazine where she was greeted with a cover photo of Rachel Berry.

The singer looked beautiful in the picture. Her dark brown eyes were shining, her brunette hair fell loosely around her shoulders and her smile was coy, but entrancing. Overall, the photo pulled Quinn in.

As she waited for the customer in front of her to move down the line, Quinn picked up the magazine.

' _Exclusive interview with Grammy Award winning singer Rachel Berry. She talks about her life, her loves and what we can expect next from New Directions!'_

Quinn flipped through the pages to the interview and was only able to catch a glance at one of the pictures before the cashier asked,

"Excuse me, Miss? Do you want me to ring that magazine up for you too?"

Quinn quickly closed the magazine and glanced up at the cashier, a surprised and melancholy look crossed her face as she nodded wordlessly. Did she just see a photo of the one and only Rachel Berry brandishing a tattoo that looked exactly like her gold necklace?

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Quinn was sitting on the floor in her living room playing toys with Jaxon and Brittany. She gazed over at her son and saw he had his 'imagination' face on. He always looked that way when he was creating something or dreaming up a magical land, or some random hot jungle or the many other places his mind came up with. He had always had a huge imagination, and Brittany was a huge help in that area. The dancer was always helping him make up new places or people, creating their own little world. Every one of Jaxon's stuffed animals had a name and a full back story. Even his favorite dark blue blanket, Lankie, had a name and a complete background.

Quinn brushed a lock of wavy brown hair out of his face and all she felt in that moment was her love for her son. Quinn would do anything for him and wanted to make sure that he knew his mother would always be there for him, no matter what.

The day she gave birth to him, she'd made a promise to herself that she would witness all his milestones. And she had. She got him through teething, taught him how to walk and talk, introduced him to the beauty of nature and art and how to be polite and caring.

When Jaxon was born, Santana and Brittany decided to move right next door to Quinn's house to help her out with the newborn. They had only planned on staying a few months at most, but three years later they were still there, helping the mother everyday, which Quinn was eternally grateful for. She didn't feel so overwhelmed with them around.

Both Brittany and Santana loved the little boy as if he was their very own and they would do anything for him. It was almost like Jaxon had three parents in his life, which was wonderful on most days.

There were the days when Brittany and Jaxon would bake cookies and decide to have a flour fight while Quinn was at work. Or the time Quinn was tucking him into bed, and right as she turned the light off, he said, "fuck you." Yeah. Santana faced the wrath of Quinn's anger that night and the Latina still sometimes has dreams of the blonde chopping her up into little pieces.

Rachel Berry would always seem to cross Quinn's mind when Jaxon did something that she knew he didn't get from the Fabray side of the family. The way his smile beamed brightly when he was excited or proud of something he had done, was definitely from Rachel. He was also naturally expressive, even from when he was an infant, and Quinn undeniably knew that wasn't a trait from her. Then there was his need to always be naked. Santana just told her that it was a boy thing, they subconsciously wanted to show off their junk. But as Quinn recalled, Rachel had always been very open when it came to her nakedness and expressions of her body; though Quinn had to admit that the brunette singer did have a great body. Lastly there was also the obvious fact that Jaxon didn't look at all like Quinn. Pretty much everything was from Rachel. If Rachel had been a boy, she would have looked exactly like Jaxon.

Quinn sighed, subconsciously rubbing her gold necklace pendant. On numerous occasions she had thought about finding a way to get a hold of the rock star and letting her know about Jaxon, but then what? Rachel probably didn't even remember her. She was just one girl in a sea of thousands of girls Rachel saw everyday. Just another one night stand.

After they all played on the floor for a while, Quinn could tell that the little boy was slowing down. She kissed the top of his head and asked, "Are you tired and ready for bed, Jax?"

The small boy shook his head no, not wanting to go to bed, he was having fun with his mama and Britt-Britt.

"Well I'm tired. Do you want to go to sleep in my bed with me tonight?"

This time he nodded. The last couple nights, Jaxon had woken up crying in the middle of the night from nightmares, so she decided that she wanted to snuggle with him tonight and keep him close to her.

Brittany gave Jaxon a big hug good night, then Quinn carried him upstairs to her bedroom. She sat the little boy down on her large bed, then walked over to the closet to put her sleep clothes on.

When Jaxon saw his mama getting ready for sleeping, he stood up and began pulling his shirt off, asking, "Mama, me naked?"

Quinn laughed tiredly. "You can sleep without your jammies, but you still have to wear a diaper."

He pouted but agreed.

When Quinn walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, she found Jaxon sitting on her bed completely naked and looking up at her innocently.

Quinn arched her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "Jaxon Berry Fabray, where is your diaper?"

Jaxon began chewing on his finger and reluctantly pointed down to the carpet where his diaper laid.

"Why aren't you wearing it?"

"'iaper wet," he told her. "Need new one."

He looked up at her with the innocent face of an angel, and Quinn tried not to laugh. "Good point. Okay. Let me go get a new one and then we're going to sleep."

He nodded and even laid down on the comforter so he would be ready when his mama came back.

Five minutes later, with a clean diaper and teeth brushed, Jaxon was snuggled in a warm bed with his mama's arms around him. It was the safest place in his small world.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel Berry sat in the control room of her home studio, concentrating on the track of music she was producing. Her pencil tapped against the soundboard as she silently critiqued her usage of an electric guitar in one particular part of the song. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

Finally shaking her head at her original decision, she stopped the playback and wrote down a new idea in her notebook. She then pulled on her headphones, typed a few commands into her computer and used her piano keyboard to create music that sounded like it was coming from a cello. She adjusted a couple of the sliders on the soundboard to the levels she wanted, then pressed the Record button. She began playing the new notes and continued throughout the chorus of the song and then stopped until the bridge where she added more.

She stopped the recording, then listened to the playback and nodded, finally satisfied with the choice of instrument for those parts of the song.

"Are you still in here?"

Rachel turned around at the voice of her best friend and saw the blonde lawyer standing in the doorway, her arms folded.

The diva grinned. "Oh come on, Cassie! All this awesome equipment finally got installed and now I just want to play with it," she said excitedly, like a little girl at Christmas. "Listen to this…" she pointed to the computer screen and then played several bars of a song on her piano keyboard. The faces of the two women lit up as the notes filled the screen, then Rachel manipulated the notes, added the sounds of a couple different instruments, adjusted a few levels on the soundboard - and viola!

The singer started the playback of the song and leaned back in her chair, grinning and nodding her head to the beat.

"That's incredible, Rach!" Cassandra told her. She was impressed at how naturally talented Rachel was at producing original music.

Rachel nodded, stopping the tape and writing a few more notes in her notebook.

"Does that mean you're finally ready to bite the bullet and play with the big boys by owning your own recording company?" Cassie asked, hope clearly shining in her eyes. "You've already picked out the building and I've contacted the owner to see how much he wants for it and, believe me, it's totally reasonable."

Still concentrating on her notebook, the singer shook her head. "Not yet. We just finished up the tour and I'm still in the process of acquiring additional money for a large down payment from a few photo shoots and interviews that I have scheduled. But hopefully in two months we can begin all the paperwork."

Cassie grinned. "You and I have always wanted this, Rach, and I can't believe it is finally going to happen!" Cassie leaned down and gave her best friend a kiss on the top of her head.

Rachel chuckled. "I know! It's going to be awesome. And hopefully when New Directions' contract is up next year at the record label, we will be able to sign them to our new label. It's going to be sweet!"

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"Santana, I'm too old to go to a Halloween party," Quinn whined to her best friend as the Latina followed her into the kitchen.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Q. You're only 25. Motherhood hasn't made you age 50 years."

Quinn ignored the comment, and started pulling food out of the fridge to make something for dinner. It had been a long week at the art gallery and all she wanted to do tonight was snuggle with her little boy and watch a movie.

Tomorrow was Halloween and Jaxon wanted to dress up as a rock star. When he'd first told Quinn his idea, she'd just closed her eyes and mumbled, "Of course you do." She hadn't realize that genes could be so strong until she had Jaxon. It was like she was raising mini-Rachel.

Santana knew how hard Quinn had been working for the past few years and she admired her best friend for standing strong through all the hard times. She also knew that Quinn needed time away every so often from her daily life to just be able to relax and let go. So when one of her regular customers at her club invited her to his annual Halloween party, the Latina couldn't turn the invitation down. She knew the guy had successful friends in all sorts of industries and Santana Lopez was not one for turning down the opportunity to make new contacts.

"Oh come on, Quinn," Brittany chimed in as she carried Jaxon into the kitchen and set him down in his highchair. "I've already picked you out the perfect costume!" She hurried back into the living room to get it.

"Don't show it to her now, B!" Santana called after her girlfriend. "There's young eyes in here!" She looked over at Jaxon and gave him a wink.

He grinned back up at her, his finger in his mouth, looking adorable.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"I can't believe they talked me into this," Quinn grumbled as she pulled her costume on. She felt ridiculous.

However, she knew that it would probably do her some good to get away from her normal life for one night and just unwind. But how was she supposed to relax in this outfit? Quinn looked at herself in the mirror again and shook her head. The white leather mini-skirt was so tight she was amazed she'd gotten it on in the first place. She had on red stiletto heels-courtesy of Santana's strip club-that made her ass look amazing. She would admit that she liked that particular part of the costume, at least. However, the white shirt was much tighter than what she normally wore, and the buttons stopped lower than she liked. _'The girls were definitely going to be on display tonight,'_ she thought.

Quinn took a deep breath, smoothing down her skirt. She badly needed to find some confidence in order to pull off this look. She pinned her hair up in a bun and wrapped the stethoscope around her neck.

 _'Here goes nothing!'_ She took one last look in the mirror and headed out of her bedroom to meet her friends.

Santana's jaw hit the floor when she saw Quinn come into the living room. "Holy shit, Q!"

"Language, Santana," Quinn warned.

"The little guy didn't even hear me, Darcy is putting him to bed," she defended herself.

Darcy was a very nice teenage girl who had been Quinn's babysitter for a couple years. Jaxon loved her and was always excited when he knew she would be coming over to watch him.

"Still-"

"Wow! You look smoking hot, Quinn!" Brittany interrupted the other blonde before her two friends could start a fight. "If I didn't love San, I'd definitely be taking you home tonight."

Quinn blushed and looked down at the outfit. "Thank you, Britt. You don't think it's a little much?"

Brittany laughed at her friend and pulled her toward the door. "It's exactly enough! Now… Let's go and have some fun!"

Quinn smiled and followed her friends to the car.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel didn't even want to go to this stupid party. Halloween wasn't exactly her favorite holiday, and she had no idea how Noah had even gotten her to agree to go. Her bandmates had been hounding her for weeks, and she finally just caved. Actually it was more like Cassie had threatened to kidnap her and take her to the party anyway. So the singer decided she might as well go of her own free will. Their tour was over and they had some time to relax for a few months, so she decided to just suck it up and try to make the most of the night. At least she'd get to have some drinks and enjoy the people-watching.

Rachel looked in the mirror and put the finishing touches on her costume. The black corset laced up the front with a small red string which matched her red heels. She paired the outfit with skin tight black leather pants. She figured that if she was going out on the town, she might as well have some fun. She touched up her red lipstick and headed out the door.

The dance club was packed with people mingling and trying to have conversations over the loud music. The dance floor itself was large and took up most of the space. A bar was on one side with tables and booths all around to accommodate the customers.

Rachel could feel the energy radiating off all the hot bodies surrounding the bar and over on the dance floor. She slipped her black mask over her face and found her way over to the rest of her friends who were sitting in their usual booth.

"Rach, you made it!" Puck, dressed in disco clothing with a multi-colored mask on, exclaimed and handed the lead singer a shot glass.

"Only for you guys," she stated and downed the drink. She slid in next to Cassie and gazed around the club, tapping her hand on her leg to the beat of the music.

"Here…" Puck said loudly, getting the brunette's attention.

Rachel looked over at him and saw in his outstretched hand he held a condom. She scoffed in disgust, "Sorry, but I always carry my own. Besides, I don't trust any brand that sponsors you, Noah."

Puck looked offended. "Hey! For your information, that condom company paid me an outrageously amount of money to be in their commercial. Plus… I got a lifetime supply of free condoms. What better deal could there possibly be?" he smirked. "And this one is glow-in-the-dark! How cool is that?!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'll just stay with my tried-and-true brand, thank you very much. Besides, I don't screw around anymore, Noah. You know that."

This time it was Puck who rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Rach! You used to be so much more fun! What happened to that girl who could drink me under the table then leave with the most gorgeous babe in the club?"

"She grew up," the singer told him.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

When the three women pulled into a parking space outside the dance club, Santana turned around and threw a white mask at Quinn.

"What's this for?" Quinn asked, looking down at the mask in her lap.

Brittany piped up, her voice all bubbly with excitement. "The Halloween party is a masquerade!"

"Of course it is," Quinn muttered. At least if she saw anyone she knew, no one would be able to recognize her; that was a definite plus, especially in this outfit.

Quinn slipped the mask on and took a deep breath before getting out of the car and making her way into the loud club. She knew she looked good, after Jaxon was born she'd worked her butt off to get her taut and toned body back. She could handle a night out and some drinks with her best friends. This was going to be fun, at least that was what she kept telling herself.

She was following her best friends-who were dressed as a devil and an angel, obviously-through the door, when she suddenly stopped. There were tons of people already crammed in the club! She groaned under her breath. All she wanted to do was just find a place to sit and drink the night away. But of course, Brittany had other plans.

"Let's go dance!" the bubbly dancer yelled in order to be heard over the music.

Quinn reluctantly allowed herself to be drug onto the dance floor and into the sweaty throng of people.

Before long, Santana, Brittany and Quinn were busting a move and taking shot after shot. Brittany, being a very talented dancer, liked to throw her arms up in the air and let loose, her body naturally following the beat of the music. Santana was more of a bump and grind girl. The three women danced together for awhile, then Quinn bowed out, motioning toward the bar for another drink.

 _~~QR~~_

For the last half hour, Rachel watched as the sexy blonde nurse danced with two other women out on the floor. She was finding it hard to concentrate on what her friends were saying. But she didn't care. All she cared about was that mystery woman. Who was she?

Unfortunately it was impossible to tell since she was wearing a mask, but still…

She did look a little familiar to the singer. But for the past few years, every blonde she saw always reminded her of Quinn. And Rachel had finally succumbed to the idea that she would never see the one woman she truly had feeling for ever again.

She took another shot of whiskey before standing and making her way toward the blonde. She knew it wasn't Quinn, but-like she'd done with every other blonde for the last four years-she pretended it was and enjoyed living in the fantasy.

 _~~QR~~_

Quinn was finally able to make her way through the throng of people. She was standing at the bar, waiting for the bartender to come over and take her order when she heard a seductive voice whisper behind her ear.

"Well, hello there, nurse…"

Quinn turned around, her eyes immediately falling to the most exquisite breasts she'd seen in a long time. And it took effort to pull her eyes away from the gorgeous mounds. Her gaze raked up a smooth tan neck, over a strong jaw and black mask, finally focusing on a pair of bright chocolate brown eyes. Quinn's heart skipped a beat at the sight.

Both women simply stared at each other for a moment, unable to find any words. The sparkage in the air between them was intense.

"Can I buy you a drink?" the brunette asked, her voice dripping with sex.

Quinn could feel her face flush. How could a complete stranger make her feel this way? "Um… okay, sure," she replied, internally smacking her forehead for such a stupid reply. "I'll have a vodka, please." She tried, but couldn't pull her gaze away from the woman.

She watched as the brunette turned to the bartender and placed their orders. While the masked brunette was turned, Quinn was busy admiring the woman's legs. The black leather pants she wore hugged every curve, making Quinn's mouth water. Her eyes traveled up to a perfectly toned ass. There was a tiny sliver of skin visible below the corset, and Quinn couldn't help but wonder how soft it would feel against her own skin. She realized a second too late that the brunette had turned back to face her and caught her openly admiring her body. Quinn blushed, a small smile on her lips as she looked up into those mesmerizing eyes.

The mystery brunette was smiling back. And Quinn watched as those brown eyes traveled down to the top of her shirt and back up, stopping at her lips. The stranger licked her lips slowly and handed Quinn her drink. "Here's to possibilities," she said, holding up her own drink and giving Quinn a wink as their glasses touched.

 _~~QR~~_

The dance club was feeling stuffy and Quinn needed to get some air.

She was washing her hands in the ladies room when Brittany and Santana plowed through the door.

"What the hell was that?!"

Quinn turned to look at Santana's wide eyed expression. "What was what?"

"Don't shit with me, Q. You know what I'm talking about." When the blonde didn't offer up any information, the Latina rolled her eyes.

Brittany grinned like a giddy little girl. "The eye sex with the hot brunette! You two practically made a baby out there!"

Quinn blushed, mortified that she'd been caught lusting over the stranger. But she couldn't help but think of those luscious lips. She imagined them against her skin and it sent a shiver down her spine. "She just bought me a drink. It was no big deal."

"No big deal?! Dude! She's smoking hot!" Santana exclaimed.

"Are you gonna ask her out?" Brittany was nearly bouncing in excitement. She'd been trying to get Quinn to go on a date for months, but she always got the 'I'm just too busy…' brush off. So she was determined to not let this one go. "You need to get her number, Quinn. Seriously!"

"I don't even know what she looks like! Her mask covers half her face," Quinn retorted.

"Do it anyway," Santana told her in her famous 'Don't you dare try to disagree with me' tone. She smacked her friend on the ass then took her girlfriend's hand and walked out of the bathroom.

Quinn laughed at the interaction and turned to leave as well. But she only took two steps before a certain masked brunette entered.

Rachel had been standing at the bar and watched as the blonde nurse turned and headed toward the bathroom. Something was different about this particular blonde. Rachel could feel the difference. It was… familiar.

And Rachel had only ever felt that way one other time. With one other person.

But… it couldn't be. She shook her head.

Could it?

No.

Rachel set her glass down and headed straight to the ladies room. Determined to find out.

Moments later, the two women stood and stared into each other's eyes. Those eyes were definitely familiar to Rachel. The way light brown swirled within the green, making the blonde's eyes pop. The spark shone bright, pulling Rachel into their depths.

She couldn't handle the intensity anymore. She quickly closed the distance and claimed the soft lips she'd been thinking about all night. The electricity sparking between them was unimaginable. She felt the blonde melt into the kiss as it grew more heated. Fire ignited in Rachel's stomach.

When she finally pulled away, she rested her forehead against the blonde's as both women attempted to catch their breaths.

"Wow," Rachel murmured. But when the blonde didn't say anything, Rachel became nervous. "I-I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries. I just…"

"It's okay," the blonde reassured her.

Rachel smiled, relieved. The last thing she ever wanted to do was offend this woman. Then the blonde smiled and Rachel's heart hitched in her throat.

That smile.

She'd been dreaming of that smile for four long years.

She slowly lifted her hand, her fingers lightly brushing over a soft creamy cheek as she made her way up to the white mask that was framing those bright hazel eyes. She gently took a hold of the mask and lifted it up and off the angelic face.

All the air whooshed out of her lungs. Then a smile as big as the universe split her face as her eyes feasted on the goddess before her.

"Quinn."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

 _A/N - Yay they met again! :) What's going to happen now?_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - I don't own Glee.

 **Chapter 8 – It's You**

"Quinn."

The whisper was soft as it flowed over Quinn, sending shocks straight to her core. She stood in a daze as the brunette's fingertips lightly brushed over her cheek.

Her name seemed to echo in the small room, and all she could do was stare at this woman standing before her. Her gaze drifted down to those dreamy lips, and she immediately knew exactly who it was.

"Rachel?" she murmured, her eyes wide in shock.

Rachel's smile erupted, lighting up her face. She ripped off her black mask. She had to make sure, with nothing blocking her vision, that she wasn't dreaming. She hoped and prayed to every god there was that the goddess standing before her wasn't just a dream.

"It's you," she breathed out, gently caressing Quinn's face with her fingertips again. "It's really you."

Quinn had a silly grin on her face, probably from all the alcohol she'd consumed, but her hazel eyes were twinkling. "It's me."

Without waiting another breath, Rachel dove forward, capturing Quinn's lips with her own. And oh… how they felt so good. So good that Rachel deepened the kiss. Exploring. Feeling. Caressing. And even loving. The singer couldn't believe she had actually found her.

As Quinn returned the kiss wholeheartedly, she had to admit that she was shocked Rachel Berry had even remembered her name!

Reluctantly pulling away, only for the lack of oxygen, Rachel looked deeply into Quinn's eyes and found them clouded with surprise and lust. It was all she could do to not take the woman right there in the bathroom. She needed to touch her again, to feel her against her body. "Dance with me," were the only words that managed to escape.

Quinn nodded slowly. She felt the ache in her core and was surprised when she realized that she would do just about anything Rachel asked of her at that moment.

Rachel held Quinn tightly on the dance floor, her entire focus only on the gorgeous blonde in her arms. One arm circled around Quinn's waist, and their hips began moving in a dance so sensual one would think they'd done it a million times. Their bodies fit together perfectly in all the right places. Their eyes were locked in silent communication. It was one that spoke of how much they had missed each other, how badly they wanted to take things further and how hard it was to behave on the dance floor with all the people witnessing.

Rachel broke the intense gaze first, letting her eyes shift downward to take in the lithe body moving against her. The supple breasts peeking out of the top of the nurse's uniform were driving her mad. She wanted to taste them again, to feel them against her skin. She grinned at Quinn as she slowly reached up and undid the top button of the white shirt. The singer's reward was a view of the lacy white bra underneath. She ran her finger along the edge, tracing the curve of Quinn's breast slowly and surely.

A moan fell from Quinn's lips at the action. At this point, she thought she was going to lose it right there on the dance floor… witnesses or not, she didn't care. She'd secretly been dreaming of this moment for the last four years (not that she would ever admit it to anyone), and now that it was actually happening, she had to admit that it was so much better than she'd ever imagined it would be. She couldn't believe she was finally back in Rachel's arms.

Quinn danced slowly to the music, swaying her hips from left to right, matching Rachel's rhythm perfectly. She ran a hand through long dark hair, while the other hand slid down Rachel's neck and along the edge of her corset.

Rachel buried her nose in Quinn's neck, inhaling the delicious scent of vanilla with a touch of cinnamon. Her hands ran down the blonde's body, feeling every curve. And when her hands roamed over her ass and came to the end of the white skirt and touched bare skin, arousal shot through her body making her member harden.

Quinn felt Rachel's excitement grinding against her sex and the need that pulsated through her own body was so strong it surprised her. It wasn't just wanting Rachel's body, Quinn needed to _have_ Rachel's body. She'd heard that when a woman was pregnant, she would crave sex with the baby's father. That was exactly how she felt right then–granted it was four years delayed.

Quinn let her hands roam to the top of Rachel's pants. Her fingers found that little sliver of skin she'd been dreaming of earlier, and she traced across Rachel's toned abs. The woman's skin was so soft. She couldn't wait to get her lips on those abs again. She felt Rachel's breath hitch as she teased the button on her pants. Rachel's dark lustful eyes met hers, and Quinn knew she was in trouble, but the oh-so-good kind of trouble.

The singer crashed their lips together with a surge of electricity that had every nerve in both their bodies buzzing.

Quinn was the first to pull away, but leaned back in and breathed against Rachel's ear in a husky whisper, "Take me somewhere, Rachel. Anywhere. Please. I just… I need you."

The words rocketed straight to Rachel's aching cock and she let out a small groan. She grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her toward the door.

 _~~QR~~_

The limo ride to Rachel's house was a blur for Quinn. She blamed it on the alcohol fogging her brain, but it could have been the heavy makeout session in the backseat of the limo. So it only seemed like minutes before the women were crashing through the front door, hands everywhere.

Rachel pinned Quinn against the closed door. Their tongues danced passionately as hands roamed and pulled at clothing. Quinn began unlacing Rachel's black corset as the brunette kicked her high heels off.

When the offending article of clothing was finally gone, Quinn's breath caught as the most perfect pair of breasts she'd ever seen lay before her. She immediately palmed them as she took a hardened nipple into her mouth. Rachel groaned and closed her eyes as she felt teeth teasing her gently. Her breast was soon released and the cold air on her wet nipple made her gasp, her pants tightening. Quinn lavished the other breast with the same attention without missing a beat.

The next thing the blonde knew, Rachel was pulling her upstairs toward what she could only assume was where the bedroom was. Rachel was frantically trying to unbutton Quinn's white nurse's shirt as they stumbled up the stairs, but the process was taking too long, so she just ripped the shirt open, ignoring the sound of buttons hitting the walls. She slid it off Quinn's shoulders and ran her nails down the blonde's flawless back, burying her face between supple cleavage. Quinn let out a small moan at the contact and pulled their bodies closer.

They finally reached the bedroom, and both women were ready to take things so much further. It felt like forever since they'd been together and neither of them wanted to waste even a second of it.

Rachel unhooked Quinn's lacy white bra and let it fall to the carpet. She placed small kisses on each breast before laying the blonde back onto the bed. She slowly pulled the white mini-skirt down to reveal a tiny white g-string. "Well well, Nurse Quinn. I didn't take you for a g-string girl." It flew off quickly as well, landing somewhere across the room. She smirked at the now bare naked woman lying on her bed, the dark maroon silk sheets surrounded the goddess' body and bright hazel eyes stared up at her with unbridled desire.

Quinn took in the beauty of Rachel's toned body and saw those brown eyes darken. "Why do you still have clothes on, Rach?" she husked as she sat up and undid the button on Rachel's black leather pants and started inching them downward. Quinn felt her center flood with another wave of heat as Rachel's erection sprung free. "Oh shit," she moaned. "I forgot how big you were."

"Is that a problem?" the singer purred seductively as she pushed her pants the rest of the way off.

"Hell no." Quinn's eyes were practically black now as she stared longingly at Rachel's beautiful lady cock. She had missed the brunette so much. And whether this was only one of her many dreams that she frequently had of the singer or not, she didn't care. She was going to dive in and relish every moment.

She reached out and wrapped her hand around Rachel's hard erection and could feel it pulsing. Rachel's eyes closed in pleasure, feeling as if her brain had snapped. She pushed them both down on the massive bed.

Rachel didn't waste any time as she dove in, kissing the blonde thoroughly. Their lips hungrily slid together as small moans escaped from both women. Rachel ran her fingers through silky blonde hair and began working her way down Quinn's body as she placed kisses on her jaw, then down to her collarbone, until she reached her left breast. She met Quinn's eyes before she flicked her hard nipple with her tongue. She did that a couple times before she started tracing circles around it.

Quinn's moans started getting louder, and she felt Rachel take her nipple into her mouth, sucking it hard, making Quinn scream out. "Oh my… fuck, Rachel!"

Rachel smiled at her lover's reaction. She let go of the nipple only to take it between her teeth. She repeated her movements with the right nipple, which earned her louder and louder moans. An occasional moan escaped from the singer as well.

After a few minutes Rachel pulled back and stared at the goddess laid out before her. She licked her lips and looked at Quinn with so much want, so much need, so much… love?

Quinn saw something flicker in Rachel's chocolate eyes. Something she couldn't read. She gasped when she was suddenly hit with a wave of adoration and affection coming from the brunette.

Rachel smiled softly then eased herself back down on top of Quinn and gently pecked her pink lips. "I missed you, Quinn," she whispered as she trailed her hand down Quinn's body until it reached her hot wet center. A loud groan fell from her lips as her fingers slid into the warm, wet heat that welcomed her. "Oh shit, Quinn. You're so wet…"

Quinn looked up at the singer and pulled her in for another heated kiss. "Just for you, Rachel. Please, I need you…"

Wanting to satisfy her lover, Rachel began moving her fingers up and down, teasing Quinn's clit and then her entrance, slightly dipping one finger inside, but never enough, driving the blonde completely insane.

"So wet…" Rachel groaned, her eyes closed as her fingers swiped up Quinn's clit again, tracing circles around it. "So swollen..." her fingers moved down again, teasing her entrance. "So ready…" Rachel easily slipped a finger inside her lover, evoking a small gasp from Quinn at the intrusion. However the sound was muffled as Rachel covered the blonde's mouth with her own and quickly deepened the kiss as she pushed a second finger inside and started thrusting slowly, wanting to drag out the pleasure.

"Oh shit! So… so ready… for you," Quinn managed to gasp out, her lips still touching Rachel's. She spread her legs even wider, then took Rachel's face in her hands and crashed their lips together in an earth-shattering kiss while the singer kept thrusting in and out of her warm channel.

Once again Rachel moved her mouth away from Quinn's. She employed the use of her tongue this time as she gently licked the lobe of the blonde's ear before starting to trail her way back down her neck. As her teeth came into play, Quinn felt a slightly painful nip on her pulse point, but then moaned when Rachel's hot tongue soothed the mark, sending shots of pleasure through her. She tilted her neck to the side, knowing that it would give the brunette better access and was rewarded with her sucking on her neck in a way that gave her goosebumps.

Rachel descended further down to Quinn's collarbone. As she bit down on it, Quinn fingernails trailed down her smooth tanned back, leaving her own marks on the soft skin.

The singer quickened her strokes, smiling as Quinn's hips started rolling harder against her hand. She maneuvered her own body so her hips could add pressure to her hand as her fingers went deeper inside her lover. Rachel's attention turned back to lavishing the blonde's perky breasts.

' _Fuck I love her hands,'_ Quinn thought, her body trembling unlike she'd ever felt before as Rachel's thrust became faster and harder and finally pulled her over the edge of ecstasy, as screams of Rachel's name filled the bedroom.

After her body began to calm down, Quinn's hazel eyes flew open when she realized that Rachel wasn't showing any signs of stopping. The singer still kept up her fast rhythm despite the fact she'd already made Quinn cum for her.

Rachel felt like she was in heaven as Quinn's walls clenched around her fingers. She couldn't believe how sexy her name sounded coming from those lips again. It caused her motions to stutter slightly as her breath caught in her chest and memories from their one night together four years ago invaded her mind.

Quinn's breath was labored as it mixed with rising moans of ecstasy. Her hands clawed at Rachel's back, wanting to touch as much skin as possible. She didn't care if she was losing all her sanity. The only thing that mattered at that moment was how good she felt, and how good it felt to have Rachel on top of her – and inside her again.

Much to Quinn's dismay, she felt Rachel slow her movements. But a moan of pleasure fell from her mouth when she felt the brunette's tongue make contact with her wet and overheated sex. She almost lost it again right there.

Rachel's memory of the way Quinn tasted could not even compare to the actual thing as she licked the sweet liquid into her mouth and continued sliding her fingers in and out of the writhing woman above her.

Soon, Quinn was teetering on the edge of oblivion. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. "Right there! Shit, Rachel!… I'm coming! Oh!" She had moved her hand to entangle her fingers in Rachel's hair and was practically holding her head in place.

Rachel could feel Quinn's walls grip her fingers tightly as her tongue continued its assault.

Waves of pleasure crashed over Quinn as she screamed out Rachel's name over and over again. And after several moments of riding high, her grip loosened on both Rachel's hair and the sheets as she finally came back down.

Rachel smiled as she trailed soft kisses back up her lover's stomach, causing shivers in the overly sensitive body below her. All she could say was, "Wow…," as she laid down on the silk sheets next to Quinn, instinctively wrapping an arm around her waist.

However Rachel was surprised when the blonde immediately rolled them over so she was now on top, and started kissing Rachel's lips furiously. Rachel plunged her hands into Quinn's hair and pulled her even closer. She couldn't believe how hot this woman made her.

They kissed for another minute before Quinn pulled back. She enjoyed the way she tasted on Rachel's tongue, it was like both their flavors being mixed into one. She quickly straddled the singer's waist, wanting to feel Rachel inside her in a different way.

Rachel looked curiously up into pools of dark hazel eyes and watched as Quinn lowered herself until her heat consumed the singer's entire lady cock. Both women groaned at the sensation – Quinn for feeling so full, and Rachel for finally feeling whole again, honestly knowing that this was where she belonged.

When Quinn's hips began to move, Rachel felt tingles spread up her body. Then Quinn attacked her luscious lips again. She didn't want the blonde to stop, but Rachel knew, even in her intoxicated state, that she needed to be responsible.

"Quinn… wait…" Rachel mumbled between kisses.

But Quinn refused to release the singer's lips from her own.

The brunette was now incapable of forming coherent thoughts as her hands gripped her lover's hips. "We need…" she began, hungrily sucking and licking her lover's neck. "… condom…"

Quinn shook her head, her fingers pulling on silky dark hair. "Don't care…" she rasped just before she let out a squeak then a low groan when Rachel bit harder on her throat. "Just keep going…"

"But-"

"Shut up," Quinn interrupted, her hips slamming down, deliciously hitting Rachel's pelvis, making the brunette's eyes roll back in her head. "It's okay."

Rachel nodded as she fell back into the thick lust surrounding them.

They soon found the pace that allowed both of them to feel the building pressure. Quinn's hips ground down onto the woman below her. Moving slowly but surely, she found a rhythm matching that of Rachel's as the singer thrust up into her.

Rachel was staring at Quinn's perfect breasts as they bounced in rhythm with their thrusting. "Faster, Quinn… Please…" She was not normally one to beg, but she couldn't believe the things this woman was making her feel.

Quinn increased her pace, both women panting, soaring high on the energy they were creating together. They held eye contact until Quinn couldn't take it anymore and had to close her eyes. Her head fell back as the incredible fire blazed through her body.

Rachel watched the breathtaking ecstasy on the blonde's face and committed the sight to memory. It was one she knew she would never forget. That thought shot more arousal through Rachel and she screamed Quinn's name as she tumbled over the edge hard and fast.

The feeling of Rachel's cum shooting inside her caused Quinn to cry out in pleasure again, her hips increasing speed as she frantically bounced on the singer's throbbing cock. Finally she was shoved into the most mind-blowing orgasm she'd ever had. Unintelligent sounds followed by Rachel's name filled the room as she felt like her body was exploding.

Minutes later, Rachel held Quinn in her arms while the blonde's head rested on her shoulder. Their naked sweaty bodies were pressed against each other as they both drifted off into the best sleep either of them had had in years.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

The next morning, Quinn's eyes slowly opened to find herself laying on Rachel's chest, the brunette's arms wrapped protectively around her. Her gaze slowly trailed up tan skin until her eyes connected with those soft brown eyes that had stolen her breath last night.

"Hey you," Rachel whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her lover's temple and giving her a smile.

Quinn didn't say anything, words only stuck in her throat as she stared at the singer.

Quinn's silence sent a shiver of fear through Rachel. What if Quinn was already regretting what happened between them last night? Granted when Rachel first woke up, she was in shock that the events from the previous night hadn't only been a dream. Her heart felt full having her blonde goddess in her arms again. But what if Quinn wasn't feeling the same way?

"Hi," Quinn finally whispered uncertainly. She knew she had been pretty drunk at the party last night, but she honestly thought being with Rachel had just been one of her fantasies. But waking up in the singer's arms was overwhelming. Her mind was spinning a thousand miles a minute and her heart felt like it would pound out of her chest any second. What was she supposed to say to Rachel? What was she supposed to do now? She honestly wanted to stay here in Rachel's arms more than anything, but… what she was doing to the singer was wrong; toying with her emotions and just all-around screwing up. She didn't have any right to do this to Rachel.

Rachel's gentle voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Why so serious? Is everything okay?"

Quinn sighed and glanced up at her. "No… Yes… I don't know." She rubbed her forehead with her fingers, willing the pain from her hangover to go away. She felt sick… but she knew it wasn't from the alcohol. "Rachel, last night…"

By the tone of Quinn's voice, Rachel knew whatever the blonde said next was not going to be good. And she was right.

"Rachel, last night was just a one time thing. We were both drunk and surprised to see each other, but… it just has to be that one time. I-It can't happen again." Quinn's heart broke when she saw the light fade from Rachel's brown eyes. She knew she was hurting the brunette, but it had to be done. For Jaxon's sake.

Who the hell was she kidding?… it was for her own sake. Her own selfish and scared sake.

"But…" Rachel swallowed the huge lump lodged in her throat and looked down at the bedsheet. The bedsheet that had only hours before been fisted in Quinn's hand as she screamed Rachel's name in ecstasy. She knew Quinn felt something for her! Damn it! She _knew_! The way Quinn clung to her last night, whispered to her, shared with her, was not something a casual fuck buddy would do.

But as she sat up and looked into those confused and sad hazel eyes, all the fight drained from her body. Something was going on that had Quinn acting this way. Something big. But she didn't want to push her and cause a blow up, so Rachel just took a deep breath and nodded reluctantly. "Okay, Quinn… Whatever you want." She pushed herself out of bed and walked slowly toward the bathroom.

As Rachel walked away, Quinn's heart broke. She hated herself so much. And then the knife twisted in her gut when her eyes fell on Rachel's inner forearm, seeing the beautiful golden design of her pendant – the pendant she was still wearing.

"Um… have anything you want to eat before you go, I guess," Rachel mumbled over her shoulder. She wouldn't allow herself to turn around, because she knew if she did and saw those hazel eyes one more time, she would break down and cry.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"It was Quinn," Rachel stated the instant Cassandra walked into the house.

The lawyer looked over at her best friend in confusion as she set her shopping bag down next to the couch. "Excuse me?"

"The woman I left the party with last night," Rachel told her, frustration lacing her voice. "It was Quinn."

Cassie stood there in shock, but slowly a smile spread across her face. "That's great, Rach!" But seeing the diva not reciprocating her excitement, she looked confused again. "So… why do you look like someone totaled your Ducati?"

Rachel threw herself down onto the couch. "Because she left me."

"She left you?" the blonde asked in surprise. "What the hell are you talking about, Rachel?"

The brunette looked up at her friend, tears pooling in her eyes. "When I realized the mysterious woman was Quinn, it was exactly like the night we met. The passion was instantaneous and the sex was incredible… I made love to her, Cass… She's the only person I've ever made love to," she added the last part in a whisper.

Cassie sat down next to Rachel, laying a hand on her knee. "It sounds like you two had an amazing night."

Rachel shook her head. "It was more than amazing… for me at least. But as soon as she woke up this morning, it was… she regretted it, Cassie. She instantly regretted being with me," she said, a soft sob escaping her throat. "What is so wrong with me that it made it so she couldn't get out of my bed fast enough?"

"Oh, Rach, there is nothing wrong with you," Cassie wrapped her arms around the singer's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sure she was just surprised. I know you were hammered last night, and I'm sure she was too. But, Rachel, from what you've told me about her and about the things you two shared that one night you had together, I know she has to have strong feelings for you. She has to."

"That's what I thought too! But I guess a whole hell of a lot can change in four years."

Cassie nodded. "True. Did she say anything about currently being involved with anyone else?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Rachel, we both know that you never stopped thinking about her since the day you left her. You never talked about her, but she was always on your mind. I could see that," Cassandra said seriously. "You never forgot her, and that's unlike you. I don't know how, but you have to find her again, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

A/N - *hides behind couch*


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - I love you guys! You are seriously the best! :) Here we go… I hope you like it!

 **Chapter 9 – Art Brings People Together**

 _Two Weeks Later…_

Quinn honestly felt like shit.

The moment she woke up that morning, she just wanted to go back to bed. She was tired and miserable. She couldn't stop thinking about Rachel and the way the brunette had held her in her arms. The comfort she felt in those arms.

Their night of sex was, of course, Amazing! But now, all she felt was a hole in her chest, a hole that she knew belonged only to Rachel.

She pulled a mug out of the cupboard and shuffled over to the coffee pot. She could hear cartoons on the television in the living room and knew Jaxon was watching Scooby Doo, his favorite. The little boy had even confided in her that he had a crush on Daphne. Of course he did – didn't everyone? Quinn had just told him that he had good taste.

Sipping her hot cup of coffee, Quinn was slowly brought back to coherent thoughts. The day after the Halloween party, Santana and Brittany had bombarded her with questions about the mysterious woman she'd left the party with. Quinn had no intention of telling them that it was Rachel Berry. That would just open up a huge can of worms that she didn't even want to deal with. So she had lied and made up some lame ass story. Santana had just been happy that uptight celibate-for-over-three-years Quinn Fabray had finally gotten laid.

Quinn rolled her eyes at her best friend's theatrics and made her way, coffee in hand, to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Jaxon was playing with some cars on the rug in front of her as he watched his cartoon.

At the commercial, he looked over and grinned. "Hi, Mama!" he exclaimed, hopping up and hurrying over to her to give her a big hug.

"Hey, baby," Quinn smiled. The only person on earth that could always make her smile, no matter what mood she was in, was her son. His smile could honestly create world peace. "How are you doing today?" she asked, setting her mug on the side table and pulling the little boy into her lap.

"Good! Britt Britt coming over?" he asked, excitement in his eyes.

Quinn chuckled. "Yes, she will be here in about an hour to watch you while I go into work."

Jaxon scrunched up his forehead, confused. "Hour?" he asked.

The blonde smiled. "An hour is about two Scooby Doo episodes."

"Ahhh!" the enlightened boy exclaimed. "Okay." He pushed off his mother's lap and sat down on the rug again to continue playing with his cars as the commercial break ended and the cartoon came back on.

A couple hours later, Quinn was sitting in her office looking over the reports she'd pulled up on her computer screen. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

The art gallery had been busy lately with an increase in sales. She and Mike were happy with the profits and the popularity of the gallery, but it made for very long days.

She heard a buzzing sound and knew it was their employee, Melissa, up at the counter signaling that she needed extra help in the gallery. And since it was Mike's day off, Quinn was the official backup. They desperately needed to hire a couple more employees.

She stood up and made her way out of her office and down the hallway, emerging into the large gallery. She saw Melissa helping a middle aged man look through some prints. She caught Melissa's eye and she gestured to the front of the store where Quinn was sure another customer must have been waiting, needing assistance.

Quinn walked toward the front of the gallery, stifling a yawn on the way.

Unfortunately the customer caught her. She heard a familiar voice, "Rough morning?"

Quinn's heart stopped and her eyes popped open. Standing in front of her, wearing skin tight jeans and a loose red blouse, was none other than Rachel Berry. Quinn could only gape at the singer.

"I didn't know you worked here, Quinn," the brunette said casually. Rachel wanted nothing more than to pull Quinn into her arms and never let her go, but the morning after the Halloween party flashed through her mind and she decided she better play it cool and treat the blonde like a friend instead of a long lost lover. Maybe she could convince Quinn to at least allow them to be friends.

Quinn mentally shook her head to clear all the fog. "I, uh… I actually own the art gallery."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Really? That's great! It's a beautiful place," she said, looking around at all the artwork. Rachel went back to staring into those gorgeous hazel eyes she'd been fantasizing about.

Quinn was momentarily caught in the sexual energy that Rachel seemed to naturally give off. The brunette's entire body seemed to radiate passion. Quinn closed her eyes tightly, quickly pulling herself together. She had to remind herself that it was her own fault for hurting Rachel and putting them in this awkward position in the first place. When she opened her eyes, she fell into dark chocolate pools as Rachel gazed intensely back at her. She cleared her throat and asked, "What… What can I help you with, Rachel?"

Rachel walked over to the counter and casually leaned against it, starting to explain, "My mom's birthday is coming up and I wanted to buy her some nice works of art. I was told that this was the best art gallery in the city and that I would surely find what I was looking for here." She bit her lip, letting her eyes roam over Quinn's toned body. "And would you look at that… they were right. I found _exactly_ what I was looking for." She winked, giving the blonde a drop dead gorgeous smile.

Quinn blushed, breaking eye contact. The moment her eyes had fallen on the beautiful brunette, her heart started to beat faster. Over the past couple weeks, the singer had been constantly on her mind. And unfortunately her fear had been escalating. She was anxious and scared that Rachel would somehow know that Quinn was the mother to her child, and had been keeping the existence of said child away from the singer for over three years. She'd left Rachel's house so quickly that she didn't even worry about that fact, but now it seemed like she and Rachel just kept popping up in each other's lives. She cleared her throat and asked, "So… uh… what type of artwork did you have in mind for your mom?"

Rachel smiled at the way she was able to make the blonde nervous. "Well, she really loves Broadway, especially the musical 'Wicked', so I was originally thinking of getting her some nice paintings of musicals or even just the skyline of New York City. She grew up there and I know she misses it. But I'm not sure if getting her paintings are the right choice, maybe some other form of art would be better."

The art gallery owner instantly switched into professional mode. "Okay… well, we do have some incredible art pieces relating to New York and even specifically Broadway. We have actual photographs and some paintings and even a few sculptures."

"I'd love to see everything you have, Quinn," Rachel told her, a big smile spreading across her face at the double-meaning of her words. She knew she needed to tone down her flirting, but… it was impossible to not flirt with Quinn. "Lead the way and I'll follow you."

A blush crept over Quinn's cheeks, catching Rachel's underlying message. She cleared her throat again as she turned and led Rachel around the gallery, pointing out the various art pieces that might interest the singer.

An hour later, Rachel had decided on a large beautiful photograph of the lights of Broadway shining brightly in the night. She also picked out a sculpture depicting the different characters and essence of the Broadway musical 'Wicked'. However, that particular art piece had to be specially ordered.

"I'll put a rush on it to make sure it arrives before your mother's birthday," Quinn told the singer as she typed the information into the computer.

Rachel smiled at her. "I really appreciate it, Quinn."

The two women held an awestruck gaze for several moments, just looking at each other. And Quinn knew she was in trouble when she felt the unrelenting urge to just grab Rachel and kiss her with every ounce of lust she'd been holding back.

Rachel eventually broke the trance, but she reached out and cupped Quinn's cheek in her hand. Her eyes settled on the blonde's luscious lips that tasted like heaven, then flickered up to bright hazel eyes. She wanted to kiss Quinn so badly, but she knew the blonde wouldn't reciprocate it, so she dropped her hand to her side. "It was really good to see you again, Quinn."

Quinn's breath had caught in her throat when Rachel's hand touched her cheek. She'd instantly felt a tingling sensation. "You too, Rachel," she breathed out.

"Let me leave you my cell number."

Quinn looked at her with confusion.

Rachel chuckled, "So you can call me when the statue comes in."

"Oh… Oh right!" Quinn quickly said, shaking herself out of her inappropriate thoughts of the singer. She grabbed a piece of paper from under the counter and slid it over.

Rachel raised her eyebrow at Quinn's flushed face, a smirk on her lips. She wrote down her cell phone number then pushed the paper back toward Quinn. "Bye," Rachel said one last time before she walked out through the front door and onto the L.A. street.

Quinn let out a long breath and felt her warm cheeks with her hands. She had not been expecting that visit. She picked up the paper Rachel had written her phone number on and saw the brunette had also written a message:

 _'Quinn, I'm so sorry about what happened at my house, but please call. I really would love to be friends.'_ She had drawn a heart and signed _'Rachel'._

Quinn pressed the paper to her chest. She heard a loud engine rev outside, and when she looked out the front window, she saw a midnight black Ducati motorcycle zip past the store, the driver wearing skin tight jeans, a red blouse and a black helmet… Rachel.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel parked her baby, her pride and joy, in the garage of her large house in the Hollywood Hills. She swung her leg over the seat and pulled off her black helmet, combing her bangs down with her fingers. She left the helmet on the motorcycle and walked into her house with an extra bounce in her step. She still couldn't believe she'd found Quinn again! And now knowing that the blonde owned the art gallery, Rachel would always be able to get ahold of her.

The singer's smile was big and bright, that is until she walked into her living room and saw Puck and Jake sitting on her couch watching some loud action movie and stuffing their faces with chips and burgers and beer.

"Ugg! You guys are disgusting!" she exclaimed, getting their attention.

"What?!" Puck said, shrugging like he didn't have a clue as to what Rachel was talking about.

Jake paused the movie. "Yeah, Rach. We're just watching a movie."

Rachel continued to look at her bandmates with disbelief. "And why the hell couldn't you have watched it at your own house?"

Jake looked over at his brother and shrugged.

"Because we decided to throw a party here tonight! We wanted to get here early to get everything ready," Puck told her, shoving another handful of chips in his mouth.

Rachel cringed as she watched chip crumbs fall all over her new couch. "No you are not. I told you, Noah, that I don't want to host any more parties. I'm tired of it."

"But, Rach…" he whined. "Your house has the perfect setup for a party. I'll even bring the booze and the babes. You won't have to do anything. I promise." Both he and Jake looked up hopefully at Rachel with puppy dog eyes.

But Rachel just shook her head. "No, Noah. And don't ask again."

"But what about all the girls, Rach? You haven't gotten any for a while, that's probably why you're so uptight. You need to get laid, JewBabe," Puck told her.

Rachel closed her eyes, rubbing the sides of her forehead to soothe her growing headache. She'd just been in the best mood she had been in in a very long time. She'd felt like she was flying just minutes ago. But then she comes home to two disgusting boys making a mess of her house. "Shut up, Noah. I've already told you multiple times, but it looks like I have to say it again." Rachel paused then slowly enunciated each word, "I am tired of the wild lifestyle. It was fun and great, but now I'm done."

"But, Rach…" Jake began his whine.

"No, Jake. Don't even start with me. I love our band and our music and our fans. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. But I can't keep doing what we've been doing for the last few years. I've had sex more times in the last five years than most men have in their entire lifetime. And it was great, awesome sex. I've had models, actresses, roadies, saleswomen, record producers and even a princess-"

"She was hot," Jake interrupted as he took another pull from his beer.

Rachel shook her head to clear it. "Anyway… Like I was saying… I've partied hard enough for one lifetime. I still want to have fun, of course. I'm not going to turn into a nun or anything. I'm just to the point in my life where I want something stable – like Kurt and Blaine have. Blaine still rocks out with us and Kurt is still our wardrobe king, but outside all that, they have a fairly normal personal life. They found love with each other and are starting to talk about having a family. They don't go out boozing every night and have sex with random people. I just… I'm tired," she finally breathed out, wanting her friends to understand. She turned and headed towards the staircase, yelling over her shoulder, "And by the time I'm out of the bathtub, my living room better be spotless and you two out of my house!"

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Quinn got home that evening after she spent the rest of the day categorizing the new pieces of artwork at the gallery, Rachel never far from her thoughts. She sighed as she put her keys in the bowl next to the door. It was a little after nine o'clock, so Jaxon would already be in bed and asleep, thanks to Brittany and Santana.

She walked into the living room and saw the Latina lying on the couch watching a reality TV show.

"Working late at the gallery again?"

Quinn nodded as she pulled off her coat and hung it in the closet. "Thanks for getting Jaxon to bed."

"No problem. Britt made some chicken casserole for dinner, there's a plate for you in the oven. Also little man is not a fan of carrots. He basically threw them at me when he saw them on his plate."

Quinn plopped down on the couch and lifted Santana's feet onto her lap. "I thought you knew he didn't like carrots."

Santana shook her head and grumbled, "Clearly I forgot. But damn, that kid's got a strong arm."

Quinn smiled. "I bet you'll remember that the next time you think about feeding him carrots." She paused, resting her head back and closing her tired eyes. She was debating whether or not she should tell Santana about seeing Rachel again, but decided against it. She was too tired to have such a serious conversation tonight.

She said goodnight to her best friend then took her dinner up to her room.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

 _Two days later…_

It was Quinn's day off from the gallery and she wanted to spend it with her son. They were both laying on her bed watching a Discovery Channel documentary about animals in Africa. Quinn had always thought it was amusing that Jaxon loved to watch documentaries, but she encourage him since she loved to watch them too.

Jaxon was lying on his side with his head resting on Quinn's lap while she ran her fingers through his dark hair. She always cherished these moments when it was just her and Jaxon, laying around and doing nothing.

When a herd of zebras filled the TV screen, Jaxon sat up and pointed at the TV. "'orses! Mama, 'orses!" he exclaimed, bouncing on the bed. "I ride 'orse!"

The blonde smiled at her son's excitement. "That's a zebra, Jax. It does look like a horse with stripes, but it's called a zebra."

Jaxon put his hands on his hips and looked back at her, stating firmly, "No. It 'orse, Mama."

Quinn grinned at his stubborn expression, then pointed to the screen. "Look. They're calling to each other. What kind of noise are they making?"

He watched as the zebras called out to each other and he tried to imitate the sound. Then suddenly a lion jumped out of the bushes and charged toward the zebra herd.

Jaxon jumped up and down screaming, "Mama! 'ion! 'ion! Rawr!"

"Yep, there goes the lion after the zebras."

Their eyes were glued on the show as the zebras gave a good chase. But then one veered off from the rest of the herd and the lion took off after the lone one.

Jaxon started jumping up and down on the bed again. "Run! Run 'orse!"

Then the lion lunged and tackled the zebra to the ground, dirt billowing up everywhere.

Jaxon screeched, covering his mouth. "No!" Then he fell down on his back and stared up at his mother. "'orse dead, Mama. 'ion eat."

She gave the little boy the saddest look she could. "The zebra is gone." She started to tickle him, which made Jaxon laugh and squeal and Quinn was laughing right along with him. These were the moments she cherished.

There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" Jaxon yelled, scrambling away from the tickle monster.

The door opened and Santana and Brittany walked in.

"I heard animals in here," Brittany said, picking Jaxon up when he ran to her.

Jaxon wrapped his arms around Brittany's neck and said in such a sad voice, complete with the famous pout, "Britt-Britt, 'orse dead. 'ion eat."

The adults looked over at the TV and saw the lion happily munching on the zebra's dead body. Brittany's eyes popped wide open in horror at the sight.

"I think that was a zebra, bud," Santana told him, turning away from the TV.

Jaxon shook his head back and forth, and said with conviction, "No, Tana. 'orse."

Quinn got up off the bed. "I'd be careful, San, he's standing his ground on it being a horse. Actually, zebras and horses both do belong to the same family Equidae. However-"

Santana held up her hand, interrupting the blonde. "Shut it, Q. I don't need to hear the nerdy version of stupid facts. I think that ivy league college messed you up."

Quinn smiled and shrugged.

Jaxon began playing with the ends of Brittany's long blonde hair. "Britt-Britt go playground?"

"Hey!" Quinn exclaimed, looking over at her son. "I thought you and I were going to have a Mama and Jaxon day! Are you leaving me?" she pouted with sad eyes.

Jaxon held his arms out to his mother. When Quinn took him, he placed his small hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes with big brown ones of his own and said softly, "I no 'eave Mama. I luv Mama." Then he gave her a big kiss on her lips and threw his arms around her neck, squeezing tightly.

Quinn held him just as tight. She glanced up and saw Brittany wipe a tear off her cheek.

"That is so sweet," the dancer exclaimed, then turned to Santana. "San, I want a baby."

Santana's eyes bulged. "But, Britt… I, uh… I…"

The blonde giggled at her girlfriend's stammer then leaned over and kissed her. "But I can wait," she reassured her.

Jaxon pulled back and asked Quinn, "Mama? We all go park?"

She smiled and nodded. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Jaxon. Why don't we both get dressed and pack up some snacks and a blanket and we can all go to the park?"

"Yay!" he cheered, clapping his hands.

Surprisingly Jaxon didn't fight Brittany when she helped him get his clothes on. He never misbehaved for Brittany… she was like his very own angel.

Santana made sandwiches for everyone and packed apple slices, granola bars and bottled waters into the large basket.

After she was dressed, Quinn came downstairs and grabbed a couple of Jaxon's toy dump trucks and small shovels so he could play in the sandbox. She made sure she packed sunscreen, diapers, wipes and a hat to cover the little boy's head from the hot sun.

By the time she had everything packed up in the car, Brittany and Jaxon were coming down the stairs holding hands, both wearing shorts and a light T-shirt.

They all jumped in the car and headed to the playground.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - Hello! :) I had a wonderful follower ask about the name Jaxon. One of my best friends named her son Jaxon and I just loved the way she decided to spell it! I think the 'x' adds a badass-ness to the name.

Okay… Now… Who's ready for Rachel to see Jaxon for the first time?

Let's go…

 **Chapter 10 – The Park is a Little Boy's Castle**

The family all jumped in the car and headed to the park. Jaxon was so excited as he stared out the window, grinning at all the passing cars and all the people walking along the road. It was a sunny day and he got to spend it with his three most favorite people in the world.

As soon as the SUV parked in an available space in the parking lot, Jaxon couldn't contain his excitement any longer. He tried desperately to unbuckle his seatbelt, ready to go play; but the problem was – he didn't know how to undo his seatbelt. Excitement quickly turned to frustration. "Get out, go play on slide!" he called out to whoever would listen as he tried to push his way out of his seat, but it was no use, he was strapped in good and tight.

Santana walked around the car and opened Jaxon's door. She swore the little boy was about to have a diva meltdown. "Mijo, calm down," she told him. "You have to hold still so I can unbuckle you."

Reluctantly he agreed. But as soon as he was free, he pushed out of his seat and jumped out of the SUV. His head whipped back and forth as he tried to determine where the slide was. It was only a moment before his eyes landed on the large play equipment, and his face lit up as he took off running.

"Jaxon!" Quinn called after him as she pulled the basket of food out of the back.

"It's okay, Quinn," Brittany told her. "I'll go with him." She took off jogging after the little boy.

Quinn found a nice spot in the grass under a large tree that, thankfully, would provide some shade on this very hot day. She spread out the blanket and pulled out Jaxon's toys. She decided to leave the food in the basket for a while, until they got hungry.

As soon as everything was set up, Santana headed over to her girlfriend and Jaxon at the slides.

Quinn pulled out a novel and leaned back against the tree, ready to just relax and read. She was so captivated by the story that she didn't notice someone sit down on the blanket in front of her. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her knee did she glance up.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed, startled by the unexpected touch - but more by the person who touched her.

Rachel Berry smirked. "Hello, Quinn."

"Rachel! You scared me to death!" the blonde exclaimed, holding her book against her chest. But as the singer continued to grin, Quinn found that she began to relax and a smile slowly crept onto her face. "What are you even doing here?"

Still not removing her hand from Quinn's knee, Rachel said, "I was across the street at the music store and saw you sitting here. I thought I'd come over and say 'Hello'. So… Hello."

Quinn's smile quickly vanished when the sound of Jaxon's happy squeal reached her ears. She glanced over toward the playground and saw her son and best friends sitting in the sandbox making sculptures. Her heart jumped up into her throat at the realization that Rachel would see Jaxon. And that was the last thing she wanted to happen. "Uh… Hello to you too, Rachel. Now… goodbye. I'd hate to keep you from your plans," she said, trying to somehow get Rachel to leave.

Rachel tilted her head. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" she asked, a fake pout firmly in place. "Don't you want me to stay?" When the blonde didn't say anything she continued, "Quinn, don't you think it's strange that we hadn't seen each other for over three years, and now in the space of a month we've randomly ran into each other three times? I think it's fate telling us something."

Quinn's heartbeat quickened as her eyes roamed over Rachel's body. The singer was wearing short jean shorts, a dark green tank top that was covered by a thin white button down shirt, a pair of sneakers and a Yankee's baseball cap. She looked so hot. Quinn absentmindedly licked her lips, but then was pulled back to reality when she heard Rachel softly chuckle. She shook her head, willing her inappropriate thoughts to disappear. She hated that her emotions seemed to be going haywire. She didn't know if she should jump into Rachel's lap, or grab Jaxon and run away. "You, uh… you should go, Rachel," she said finally said.

"Why don't you want to see me, Quinn? I thought we could get together again, hang out, be friends," Rachel was honestly hurt by the rejection.

Quinn was about to answer when Jaxon picked that exact moment to run up to her, throwing his arms around her legs.

"Mama! Mama!" he exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He pointed toward the sandbox. "See sand castle! Me, Tana and Britt-Britt make it!"

Quinn looked down at her son and combed her fingers through his messy hair. "You built a sand castle?"

"Uh huh! It big!" he said, spreading his arms apart as far as he could.

Quinn looked over at Rachel, and her heart dropped when she saw that the brunette was carefully watching the little dark haired boy. Quinn immediately felt nauseous. She couldn't believe this was happening and she needed to get Rachel to leave. "It was good seeing you again, Rachel," she told the singer as she took hold of Jaxon's hand and began walking away toward the sandbox.

But unfortunately, Jaxon had looked up and saw the brunette woman standing there. He tugged back on Quinn's hand as he smiled at the woman. "She pretty, Mama," he said shyly, keeping his eyes on Rachel. "Hi. I Jaxon."

Rachel stared wide eyed at the little brunette boy. Since the moment he'd crashed into Quinn's legs, she couldn't take her eyes off him. He looked vaguely familiar, but she just couldn't quite place it. She smiled down at him. "Hi, Jaxon. I'm Rachel." She looked back up at Quinn. "I didn't realize you already had a kid the first time we…" Rachel's voice drifted off.

Quinn shook her head, "I uh… I didn't. He's only three."

Quinn could see the wheels working overtime in Rachel's head as the two women stared at each other. Rachel broke eye contact first, looking down at the adorable little boy in front of her. "You're three?" she asked him, crouching down to look him in the eyes. She was startled when she saw his were a deep chocolate brown.

Jaxon nodded and held up three fingers. "I three. Mama says I big boy," he stated like it was a non-negotiable fact and someone was trying to take his age away from him. Then he turned and ran back over to the sandbox to be with his two aunts who were making sand sculptures shouting "Bye!" over his shoulder.

Brittany was happily making a unicorn, whereas Santana's creation was entirely inappropriate for the viewing eyes of children.

Rachel's heart pulled as she watched the small boy run back to his sand castle and kiss the two women on the cheek before plopping down in the sand next to them.

"He obviously knows those two," Rachel commented, watching the women interact with him. When there wasn't an answer, she turned back to look at Quinn.

Quinn looked away from Rachel's chocolate eyes - identical to her son's. _Their_ son's. She took a drink from her water bottle, stalling for a few extra moments as she thought about what to say. She twisted the cap back on the bottle, clearing her throat before carefully answering, "Yeah. Those are my best friends, Santana and Brittany. They've practically lived with Jaxon and I since Jax was born, so he has a strong connection with them."

"Where is his father?" Rachel asked bluntly, her arms folded across her chest. Something just didn't feel right.

Taken aback by the singer's abrupt and harsh tone, Quinn's defenses instantly shot up. "That is not any of your business, Rachel," she replied, crossing her own arms.

"Obviously he isn't around since your two friends are helping you raise him. It must be hard."

Quinn had been in some stressful situations before in her life, but if she was able to make it out of this without suffering a heart attack, it would be a miracle.

When Quinn didn't answer, Rachel turned her gaze back to Jaxon playing in the sand. After a few awkward minutes, she sighed, relaxing her shoulders. "He's really cute, Quinn. He seems like a great kid." Quinn nodded. "Well… I, uh… I guess I better be going. I have a meeting in a few minutes anyway."

Quinn was silent as she watched Rachel turn and leave, but she didn't miss the sad expression on the singer's face. She groaned. She felt horrible for doing this to Rachel.

As Rachel headed toward the exit, she looked back over her shoulder at Quinn, then over to the little boy. Something felt different, but she just couldn't figure out what it was. It was like she was being pulled back toward Quinn and her son and she didn't understand why.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

After the family returned home and Jaxon was upstairs playing games with Brittany, Santana confronted her best friend. "Am I going crazy or was that Rachel Berry I saw you talking to at the park today?"

Quinn let out a sigh. "You're not crazy, it was her."

" _The_ Rachel Berry? The one who knocked you up four years ago and then split?" she asked in disbelief.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yes, that Rachel Berry."

The Latina just stared back at her, waiting for an explanation. And when Quinn didn't respond, she prodded, "And?... What did she say? I can't believe she even recognized you."

Quinn took a deep breath. She'd never told her two best friends that it was Rachel she'd left the Halloween party with. She had just made up some random girl's name to give them. "Actually… I uh… I saw her a couple of days ago at the gallery. And I was just as shocked as you are that she even remembered me."

Santana's eyes were wide. "You saw her a _couple days_ ago and you didn't say anything about it?"

"I knew if I brought her up, you'd want to have some deep discussion that night and I was too tired to endure that."

The Latina was hurt that her best friend felt she needed to hide something from her. She then reminded herself that Quinn was an adult, so she pushed down her annoyance and asked, "Why was she at your gallery?"

Quinn walked into the living room and fell down on the couch, suddenly exhausted. "She came in looking to get something for her mom's birthday. I think she was just as surprised to see me as I was to see her."

Santana sat down next to her, a smirk planted on her face. "So, did she convince you to have a little quickie in your office? Is that why you didn't tell me?" she asked with a wink.

Quinn looked at her in bewilderment. "Where in the hell did that come from?!"

"I was just pointing out that the hobbit is extremely good at getting girls in the sack. And seriously, Q, Jaxon doesn't need a sibling quite yet."

Quinn narrowed her eyes, she didn't appreciate Santana's sarcasm and it wasn't helping their conversation.

Santana just shrugged. "So you just helped her pick out a picture or something for her mom and then she just left? That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it," Quinn told her, hugging one of the couch pillows to her chest.

"So what did you guys talk about today? And how did she even find you?"

"She said that she saw me from across the street and wanted to come and say hi. And just my luck, Jaxon came over, and then she started asking me questions about him. She kept eying him pretty closely, and I was just waiting for her to say something about how he looked like a male mini-her."

"What kinds of things did she ask about?"

"Honestly… she was mostly curious about who Jaxon's father was," Quinn told her.

Santana raised her eyebrow. "Really? Wow. She's a lot smarter than I gave her credit for. It sounds like you better put your big girl panties on, Q, and tell her the truth soon."

Quinn sighed. She knew Santana was right. "She did leave me her phone number and said that she hoped we could be friends. But… I don't know if I can do that, San. I still have so many emotions swirling around inside me and…" She let out a frustrated breath. "I think it would be best for everyone if she just stayed out of our lives."

The Latina scoffed. "Bullshit, Q!"

Quinn's head snapped up, her eyes narrowing. "Excuse me?"

Santana's expression was dead serious. "I said bullshit, Quinn. You don't think I've known this entire time that you've been harboring feelings for the dwarf. She's never left your mind since the day Jaxon was conceived. You think I was that blind?"

Quinn sat shocked. "But… how?"

"Oh please," Santana rolled her eyes. "You're an open book, Blondie. You know you want Rachel in your life, you're just too damn scared to face up to your mistakes. And you know that eventually she _will_ find out about Jaxon and when she does, she's going to be majorly pissed that you kept her son from her all this time. And I'm pretty sure she'd rather hear it from you than from some gossip magazine."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

It was close to noon when Mike walked into Quinn's office. He'd been watching his friend closely all day and could see that something was really bothering her.

"Okay, spit it out," Mike said as he flopped down on a chair across the desk from Quinn.

Quinn looked up from her paperwork. "Spit what out?" she asked, arching her eyebrow as she continued typing on her computer.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh give me a break, Quinn. I know you a lot better than that. Something is gnawing at you, and not just something small, something life changing. You're not pregnant again, are you?" he asked jokingly.

Quinn huffed out a laugh and leaned back in her chair. "Not that I know of."

"So then, tell me."

She licked her lips and her eyes darted around the room. "I saw Rachel Berry yesterday."

Mike's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Quinn nodded. "San, Britt and I were at the playground with Jaxon and she saw me and came over to talk."

"Did she see Jax?"

"Yeah. He actually ran over and spoke to her," she said.

"He talked to her?" Mike asked surprised. "He never talks to people he doesn't know."

Letting out a soft chuckle and shaking her head, Quinn said, "I know. But he just looked at her, said hi and told her his name. She just kept watching him the whole time she was there. I think she knows something's… familiar about him."

"So what are you going to do?"

She took a deep breath, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes. "I'm going to tell her. She deserves to know. I'm going to be honest and I'm sure she's going to be angry with me, and I don't blame her at all. But… I'm going to tell her straight out that if she wants to be in Jaxon's life, we'll have to talk about visitations and all that complicated stuff."

Silence filled the room.

"I can't believe I didn't tell her about her own son, Mike," she said, shaking her head. "What kind of a person does that?"

Mike stood up and pulled Quinn into a hug. "It's okay, Q. You did what you believed was right at the time. Rachel was a one night stand, you didn't know anything about her. She could've been a drug addict or something, for all you knew. You wanted to protect your son, and no one could fault you for that."

She let out a deep breath. "I hope Rachel sees it that way too," she murmured, already knowing that wasn't the reaction she was going to get.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Later that night Quinn was still really nervous, but she'd pulled herself together after her talk with Mike and finally got up the courage to call Rachel.

She invited the singer out to dinner so they could get to know each other better. And Quinn was relieved when Rachel eagerly agreed.

When Rachel arrived at the Italian restaurant the following evening, she saw Quinn waiting for her at the bar. She smiled as her eyes raked over the blonde's exquisite body. She had no idea how anyone could possibly be so beautiful.

Quinn Fabray was the only person who'd ever taken her breath away.

Tonight Quinn was wearing a simple sleeveless black cocktail dress that stopped just above her knees. Her short blonde hair framed her face perfectly and Rachel's heart stopped when Quinn turned around and looked directly at her with those piercing hazel eyes.

That was all it took. In that precise moment, Rachel knew she was falling hard for Quinn Fabray. They barely even knew each other, but she could feel an intense connection between them.

Quinn smiled when she caught Rachel staring at her. It made her feel beautiful the way the brunette's eyes lit up when she saw her. She noticed that Rachel was wearing black skinny jeans and a short-sleeved stylish shirt that accentuated her assets - and they were very luscious assets.

She shook her head, willing those dirty thoughts out of her mind.

Rachel strolled over to the bar and kissed Quinn lightly on the cheek. "Thanks for inviting me," she whispered in the blonde's ear, causing chills to run up Quinn's spine.

"You're welcome."

Dinner was perfect. The food was delicious, the atmosphere was light and casual, the conversation and flirting was never-ending. They talked about everything from their likes and dislikes to sports to art to music. They had a lot of laughs but they also had serious conversations. It was just perfect.

Quinn was delighted and amazed at how much they had in common. They still had pretty opposite personalities, but they just seemed to fit together. And as dinner progressed and she learned more about the singer, the less she worried about telling her about Jaxon.

"How long have you owned the art gallery?" Rachel asked, taking a bite of her tortellini.

"Almost five years now."

"Really?" Rachel asked surprised. "Why did you decide to run one?"

Quinn took a sip of her wine. "I've always loved art. And while I was at Yale, I was able to work at one of the galleries close to campus. I just fell in love with the diversity of the local artists and gained a greater appreciation of how much emotion and story goes into a piece of art."

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was able to meet a lot of the artists when they would bring their pieces in and several of them became good friends of mine, and still are to this day. I carry a lot of their works in my gallery. Anyway, we would become friends and they would tell me why they created a certain piece or what they were feeling during the artistic process. I found it fascinating. I just couldn't get enough of that environment."

Rachel could understand that, her being a songwriter and all. "So you decided to start a gallery of your own?"

Quinn nodded, taking another sip of her wine. "Yeah. My good friend, Mike, was also at Yale getting his masters degree in business and one night when I was telling him about all these incredible people I was meeting and mentioned to him that I thought it would be fun to be able to help them share their dreams and artwork with the world, he suggested that I start an art gallery. Of course I brushed the idea off at first. I was an art major, I had no idea how to start - let alone run - my own business. But after a while he convinced me, told me he would be my partner and handle the business side so I could just concentrate on the creative process that I loved. So I decided to minor in business so the entire weight of the financial side didn't fall on Mike's shoulders, and I was surprised how much I enjoyed it. People always teased me about majoring in art and minoring in business since they are pretty opposite of each other, but I loved it. I still do."

"Do you create your own artwork?" Rachel asked, intrigued.

Quinn blushed a little and looked down, concentrating on her plate. "I have a few pieces," she said shyly.

Rachel perked up. "Really? I would love to see them!"

Quinn shook her head. "No. I uh… I don't show them to anyone. They're not that good."

Rachel looked at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding? I'm sure they are fabulous. Come on, please?" she pleaded with puppy dog eyes that looked exactly like Jaxon's when he was wanting something.

Quinn couldn't help but giggle. "Maybe. We'll see."

Rachel grinned.

After dinner, Rachel didn't want their evening to end. She was enjoying her time with Quinn and wasn't ready to let her go just yet. "I would really like to continue our conversation," she said as they walked hand in hand out of the restaurant. "Would it be okay with you if we go to my place, have some more wine and talk?"

Knowing that going to Rachel's house would be a bad idea, Quinn surprised herself when she agreed anyway. Rachel beamed her mega watt smile and pulled the blonde over to her black Mustang.

Twenty minutes later, Quinn was gawking at the beauty of Rachel's house. It was large and tucked away in dense trees, away from any prying eyes.

"Your house is so beautiful. I uh… I didn't stop and appreciate its beauty the last time I was here," she said embarrassed, remembering the morning she ran away after their night together at Halloween.

Rachel actually looked a bit shy. "Well, yeah. I bought it after our last tour a few months ago. It's not too far from where my mom lives, so it works for me. I get to live close to her, but not too close. It's also big enough for my best friend, Cassie, who's staying here with me while her apartment is renovated."

Quinn's eyebrow arched at the mention of a friend living with the singer. "Is she here now?"

Rachel shook her head. "No. She's actually out of town for a few days visiting her brother. But even if she was in town, we're both so busy that we really don't see each other much anyway."

She escorted Quinn into the house and gave her a quick tour. Since Rachel hadn't lived in the house very long, most of the rooms were pretty bare, but she told Quinn that one of her friends, who was an interior designer, was going to get it all decorated and put together in the next few weeks. They soon ended up on Rachel's living room couch, laughing and drinking wine.

One funny story led to another, then it progressed to heavy flirting… and it wasn't long before they were making out like teenagers.

Quinn knew it was part lust, part attraction and a whole lot of wine. But she couldn't care less. She wanted Rachel. She needed to have her, if only for tonight. She knew that once Rachel found out the truth about Jaxon, the singer would more than likely never want to see her again.

Quinn's dress and bra were already somewhere on the floor, along with Rachel's bra and shirt. "I want to have sex with you, Rachel," Quinn panted as Rachel's mouth covered her breast, sucking and licking perfectly to her delight.

Rachel's arousal soared, her erection becoming painfully hard. "Anything you want, babe," she growled. She pushed Quinn down onto the couch and began to unbutton her own pants.

The wine swirled in Quinn's head. She knew this was wrong. She knew the night of the Halloween party was wrong. But this was so much worse. Now she was just playing with Rachel's emotions. She really really wanted to be with Rachel, but she knew she needed to tell her about Jaxon before they could possibly go any further in their relationship.

"Rach?" Quinn murmured as the singer tossed her pants on the ground and crawled back on top of her. Quinn moaned as she felt the delicious pressure of Rachel's lady cock as it strained against the brunette's boxers and rubbed on her thigh. "Rachel?" Her mouth was then covered as the singer kissed her passionately. She reached up and pushed on Rachel's shoulders to get her attention. "Rachel!"

Rachel snapped out of the thick fog of lust at the urgency in Quinn's voice. "W-What? A-Are you okay?" she asked, concern heavy in her voice as she stared down at the goddess beneath her. Clearly seeing emotional pain and conflict in Quinn's eyes, she quickly sat up.

"Rachel, I can't do this," Quinn murmured. She sat up and took the brunette's hand in hers, squeezing it gently to let Rachel know that she hadn't done anything wrong.

"I'm sorry. I… I thought you wanted to."

Quinn let out a puff of air, chiding herself. "I do, Rach. So badly. I want to make love to you… but…"

"But what?" Rachel asked when Quinn trailed off.

Staring into soft warm brown eyes, Quinn's heart broke. Her heart broke over her lies and her guilt and the pain she was going to put Rachel through. "But, I need to tell you something before we can go any further."

Rachel watched her closely, trying to read the pain behind her eyes. "Okay. Um… you can tell me anything, Quinn. You know that, right?" she asked, entwining their fingers together, making sure Quinn felt their connection.

The blonde nodded, but tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Rachel panicked. "Oh, baby. It's okay, please don't cry," she said, pulling Quinn into her lap and holding her.

"I'm such an asshole, Rachel. And you're going to hate me," Quinn whispered. She needed to get out of there. She didn't deserve Rachel's comfort and concern. She pushed out of the singer's lap and quickly began gathering up her clothes.

Shocked at the sudden change, Rachel couldn't move from the couch. "How could I possibly hate you, Quinn?" she asked, desperate not to let the girl leave her again. "Please. I want to be with you." She jumped up and grabbed Quinn's hands, turning the blonde to face her. Gazing into sad hazel eyes, she was sure her own eyes mirrored just as much emotion. "I don't want you to leave, Quinn. Please stay… I want us to be together. I know we haven't known each other long, but… I want to be with you."

 _I am the biggest bitch in the world,_ Quinn thought to herself as she saw the pleading and love shining so obviously in Rachel's eyes. "Oh, Rach. I would love to with you…" The diva's eyes lit up, but then the blonde continued, "… but… after I tell you… I know you'll change your mind."

"Please, just tell me, Quinn. No matter what it is, we can get through it together. I know we can." Rachel was surprised by the vulnerability she was showing, by how much she was opening her heart up to this woman. She'd never even come close to loving someone as much as she did Quinn. And it was scary, but it felt right.

Quinn bit her lip and stared up at the ceiling. She was a coward. She couldn't do it. "I uh… I can't tell you tonight; I just can't… not tonight. But… meet me tomorrow night at 6 for dinner and… and I'll explain then."

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat, relieved that Quinn still wanted to see her… be with her. "Okay. Tomorrow. Can I bring you anything?"

A small smile touched Quinn's lips. "No. It will just be low key; you, me and Jaxon at my house. I'll text you the address."

The diva was surprised at the mention of Quinn's son. "Jaxon? He'll be there?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. He'll be there."

Rachel smiled. "Okay. That sounds good. I look forward to meeting him again."

Quinn bit her bottom lip, praying everything would go well.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

A/N - Let me know your thoughts!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - It's time… FINALLY it's time for Quinn to gather her courage and jump…

(BTW, can I say that Jaxon is just so freaking cute! :) Seriously, it should be illegal!)

 **Chapter 11 – Dinner as a Family**

"She's actually perfect, Cassie," Rachel beamed like a 14 year old schoolgirl as she talked to her best friend on the phone. "I mean she's genuinely so… perfect. I-I can't even think of another word that could describe her. She's got like, the most beautiful hazel eyes that show a hint of gold under just the right lighting. She's just-"

" _Perfect. Got it,"_ Cassandra interrupted, rolling her eyes. What the hell was happening to her badass best friend? She'd never seen her act this way over anyone before.

"Shit. Sorry," Rachel blushed. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottled water. "She does things to me, Cass. You know, like-"

" _Dude! Gross… Stop! I don't want to know about your girlfriend giving you a lady boner!"_

"Well, she does!" Rachel exclaimed, giggling when she heard gagging noises on the other end of the phone. "And she's not my girlfriend."

" _But you want her to be,"_ Cassie stated.

A small smile grew on the singer's face. "Yeah… I do." She would admit that the last part of their date was a little… concerning. But at least Quinn invited her over for dinner, and to get to know her son.

Her son… Shit! Her son!

"Shit!" she yelled, a total freak out building in her gut.

" _What now?"_ Rachel could actually hear her best friend roll her eyes.

"Her son's going to be there," she said, sounding like she was about to be lined up in front of a firing squad.

 _"Yeah, you're friends now. Of course you'll end up meeting the ankle biter eventually."_

"I know. But, Cassie, I'm nervous! What if he doesn't like me? What if he says I can't be his mom's friend?!" Rachel's voice escalated, rising to a pitch Cassie was sure only dogs could hear. "What if he kicks me out of their house?!"

Another eye roll. _"Oh for hell's sake, Berry! Get your shit together! The kid's only three!"_

Rachel stopped her pacing and put her forehead down on the cool kitchen counter, breathing deeply and trying to slow her racing heartbeat.

 _"If you want to get on the kid's good side, buy him a present or something."_

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "Like what?"

 _"I don't know… like a Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition… or the book 'How to Stay Straight When Your Mom Isn't', or some shit like that. How the hell should I know?"_

"Cassie!" Rachel exclaimed.

Cassie shrugged. _"Gift cards are always nice."_

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Quinn found herself once again chasing Jaxon around the house, trying to get his clothes on. She was already so nervous about tonight.

She was sure Rachel was going to flip a lid when she found out that Jaxon was her son.

Brittany and Santana had decided that this would be the perfect night for a romantic date at a hotel, which Quinn was thankful her two best friends wouldn't be strolling through her front door unannounced. That would have just caused a lot more unnecessary drama.

After Jaxon's nap, Quinn had dressed him in some nice jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with a musical note on the front, but the moody boy wasn't having it and proceeded to pull off every piece of clothing she'd put on him… including his diaper. And now she had a naked toddler running around and Rachel was supposed to arrive in just over an hour.

Finally catching the boy, Quinn tried to get the t-shirt back on him but he kept squirming away. "Jaxon, you need to get your clothes on. We're going to have a special guest for dinner tonight," she told him.

But he was in one of those moods where he only wanted to do things his way… and that included running around naked. Quinn barely managed to get a diaper and pants on him, but then finally gave up and let him run around without a shirt.

Relieved to have at least a half-dressed son, Quinn hurried into the kitchen to check on dinner. She'd decided on chicken noodle casserole, since it was one of Jaxon's favorites and she knew he would eat it. It was either that or hot pockets.

Feeling momentarily relieved that food was cooking perfectly and the table was already set for dinner, she went back into the living room to get Jaxon. She picked him up and carried him into her bedroom. But the second she set him on the carpet, he took off again for his own room.

Quinn went to change out of the sweatshirt and shorts she'd been wearing all day. She searched her closet for something nice, but still comfortable. If she was going to have to have a heavy conversation, and more than likely an argument, that night, she at least wanted to be comfortable.

But she was still so nervous. She'd been thinking all day about what exactly she was going to say to Rachel, but everything she thought of didn't seem right. Her mind was a big jumble of explanations and stories of Jaxon and apologies. There really was no good way to tell a person that they were the mother of her child. "Surprise, Rachel! You have a kid."

She was just pulling on her shirt when Jaxon ran back into her room yelling, "Mama! Mama!"

Quinn turned to look at her son and she couldn't help but laugh, even through her stressed-induced anxiety.

Jaxon was standing there with his hair all spiked up in a stiff mohawk. Quinn guessed that he'd gotten into Brittany and Santana's room - again. She had figured that since her best friends were always over at her house, Quinn might as well give them their own bedroom. At least this time Jaxon only got into their hair products, unlike last time when he came out carrying a vibrating vibrator and asking what it was for.

She chuckled as she covered her mouth with her hand and asked in amazement, "What did you do, my boy?" She began to laugh harder when he started to dance around the room.

"I dance, Mama!" he called out, his smile huge as he moved his little legs in his impromptu dance, his bare tummy sticking out.

Seeing her son's utter happiness, all the stress and pressure Quinn was feeling about seeing Rachel melted off her shoulders. It was moments like this that Rachel deserved to experience with their child. It was moments like this that Quinn desperately wanted to share with Rachel.

After filming Jaxon's goofy dance and sending it to Santana and Brittany, she got him all cleaned up - he still refused to wear a shirt - and now both Fabrays were as ready as they could be to greet Rachel.

At exactly 6pm, the doorbell rang.

"Door!" Jaxon yelled from his bedroom.

Quinn rolled her eyes, making a mental note to thank Santana for teaching her son that annoying habit.

She made her way toward the front door, taking a deep breath and making sure her hands weren't shaking. Finally confident, she opened the door to reveal a smiling Rachel Berry, holding a bouquet of gardenias.

Rachel had been so nervous all day, which was so foreign to her. She never got stage fright or nervous meeting people, but the thought of going to see Quinn again set the butterflies in her stomach loose, and they were going crazy. Their night together a month ago had been a dream come true for the singer, and then the previous evening had been fantastic up until Quinn's sort of freak-out. But Quinn had said that she had something important to tell her, so Rachel just chalked it up to nerves.

When she stood at the front door of Quinn's house, Rachel took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders. "Get it together, Berry," she chastised herself. "Quinn likes you. She's introducing you to her son. That is a big deal." One more deep breath and she pushed the doorbell button.

As soon as the front door opened, Rachel's butterflies turned into a flame of arousal. Quinn was standing before her looking oh so sexy wearing skin tight jeans and a sleeveless shirt that showed off a bit of her cleavage. Rachel thought she looked absolutely perfect.

Realizing she was just standing there ogling the blonde, Rachel cleared her throat and held up the bouquet of flowers. "For you."

Quinn's eyes swept over the brunette's body, and she couldn't help but lick her lips at the sexy black jeans and tank top the singer was wearing. It reminded Quinn of a 'bad girl', and she was definitely okay with that. Several memories of the nights the two women had spent together flashed through her mind.

"H-Hi, Rachel," she stammered as she opened the door wider, graciously taking the flowers. She brought them to her nose and inhaled their sweet scent. "How did you know I loved gardenias?"

Rachel shrugged and smiled, "I listen to every word you say, Quinn."

Quinn smiled shyly. "Thank you, Rachel. Please, come in."

Rachel nodded and stepped inside the house. She gave Quinn a soft kiss on the cheek and a happy smile. She took in her surroundings, looking around the beautiful house with a large living room that was decorated in a classic but casual style. There were several toys and other random kid stuff scattered around that was evidence of a child living there. She felt instantly comfortable as she breathed in the wonderful scent of vanilla and cinnamon.

"You look amazing, Quinn," she said softly, pulling the blonde into her body. She reached up and cupped Quinn's jaw, lightly brushing her thumb across the soft skin.

Quinn smiled shyly. She felt heat spread across her cheeks and her heart raced faster when Rachel touched her. "Thank you, Rachel. You look incredible. I'm glad you're here tonight."

But before Rachel could say anything, a shirt-less little boy pushed his way between them and looked up at Rachel with wide brown eyes. "You special?" he asked with excitement.

Rachel didn't know what to say. She cocked her eyebrow and looked at Quinn for help.

Quinn smiled and answered, "Yes, Jaxon. Rachel is our special guest tonight. You remember Rachel from the playground?"

Jaxon nodded. "You pretty," he said, then buried his face in his mother's legs in embarrassment.

Rachel smiled at the cute little boy as she knelt down so she was at his same height. "Thank you, Jaxon. You are very handsome yourself." She reached into a small sack she'd been holding and pulled out a kid-sized CD player. It was more of a toy, but it was small enough for Jaxon to carry around and it had a microphone attached so he could sing into it and record his voice. And unlike Cassie, the employees at the toy store were more than helpful. "I brought you something, Jaxon. I hope you like it." She placed the recorder in his small hands.

"What is it?" he asked curiously as he turned the foreign machine over in his hands, studying it.

"Can I show you how it works?" she asked, then when he nodded, she pressed a few of the large colorful buttons and the room was filled with music.

A big smile spread across the little boy's face. And Quinn just about had a heart attack as she watched the two brunettes stare at each other with the exact same Berry mega watt grin on their faces.

"Music!" he cried, excitement beaming from him.

Rachel chuckled. "Yep, music. Your mama told me you like music and you love to sing."

Jaxon nodded vigorously. Rachel spent a few minutes showing him how the recorder/player worked. It was a simple toy, so Jaxon learned quickly.

"I'm… I'm going to pull dinner out of the oven," Quinn told them. "Rachel would you mind hanging out with Jaxon for a couple minutes?"

Rachel glanced up at her. "I'd love to spend time with him. What do you say, Jaxon? Do you want to hang out with me until it's time for dinner?"

He nodded, and the two brunette's played with the new toy for a while, listening to songs and recording Jaxon's voice. He thought that was the best part. But soon his attention span shifted and he asked Rachel, "Play cars, 'Chel?!"

Rachel chuckled at the way he pronounced her name. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward his toy box.

Rachel was enjoying spending time with Jaxon. She felt really comfortable around him as he jabbered on and on about things. It was fun to watch his excitement as he showed her his toys and how they all worked.

She kept staring into his dark chocolate eyes. They seemed to pull her in.

When he sat down on her lap, she wrapped her arms around him. She took in his smell, wanting to stay and hold him forever. She glanced up and noticed Quinn leaning on the archway of the living room, silently watching them. She softly chuckled, "He's a really great kid, Quinn."

As Quinn stood there, she was shocked by what was taking place in front of her. The sight of Rachel holding their son for the first time left her in a state of awe. It would be an image that would stay with her forever. She was shook out of her reverie when she realized Rachel had said something to her. "Uh, yeah."

Rachel noticed the stunned look on Quinn's face. "What's the matter? Is this not okay?" She looked down at Jaxon in her lap.

Rachel's nervous questions brought Quinn out of her state of shock. "No, Rachel, you're fine. I'm just surprised how fast he's warmed up to you. Jaxon normally doesn't do well with strangers."

Rachel smiled at her. "I don't either." Quinn gave her a look of disbelief since the rock star frequently stood on stage in front of thousands of people; so Rachel rolled her eyes and corrected herself, "Okay, I'm _mistrusting_ of strangers, but with good reason." She looked down at Jaxon, who was playing with an airplane, and she couldn't fight the wave of happiness that came over her.

Watching as Rachel held Jaxon, Quinn bit her lip and thought about how she could definitely get used to seeing him cuddled up in the brunette's lap all the time. Seeing them together was so overwhelming. Before any tears escaped, she quickly turned toward the kitchen. "I'll be right back."

Rachel nodded and looked back down at the little boy.

He smiled up at her, his white teeth shining. "You 'Chel?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as he stared up at the brunette singer.

Rachel smiled back at him. "That's me. Who are you again?"

"Jaxon!" he proudly told her, pointing to his chest.

Rachel ran her fingers through his thick wavy dark brown hair. It was so soft. She leaned down and buried her nose in it, inhaling the sweet scent of the toddler. She grinned. "Well, Jaxon… do you have another airplane? Then we can play together."

He quickly jumped out of her lap and over to his toy box, producing another airplane in seconds.

When Quinn made it to the kitchen, she dropped down on the stool and laid her head on the island. She could do this. The three of them would have a nice dinner and then after she put Jaxon to bed, she would talk to Rachel. And no matter what happened between the two of them, she wouldn't prevent Rachel from being a part of Jaxon's life. Even if Rachel hated her after learning the truth, she would make sure Jaxon spent time with his other mother.

After pulling the cooked casserole out of the oven and setting it on the table, Quinn walked back into the living room and saw the two brunettes making airplane noises as they flew the toys around the room. She smiled, stopping to watch them. Rachel was so natural with Jaxon and she could tell that Jaxon enjoyed having the singer around. She cleared her throat and called out, "Dinner time, you two."

"Yay!" Jaxon yelled through his laughter. He hurried over to his toy box and put his airplane away, then he turned to Rachel. "'Chel, plane go in toy box," he told her.

Rachel smiled and put her plane away. Then she grabbed ahold of him, tossing him up in the air. He squealed as she caught him.

"Again!" he called.

Rachel laughed. "Okay. One more time." She tossed him high in the air, laughing at his squeal of excitement. They followed Quinn into the dining room and Rachel realized she was having a lot more fun than she'd anticipated. She set him down in his high chair then took the empty seat across from Quinn.

After everyone had their drinks and dished up the casserole, they ate in silence for several minutes.

Just being there with Quinn and Jaxon in such a natural setting was definitely something the singer could get used to. A nice little family who had dinner together every night, talking about their day and laughing at jokes. It was a picture she never thought she'd be able to have… but with Jaxon and Quinn she could actually see it.

Rachel's curiosity finally got the best of her and she asked Quinn what had been on her mind the most, "So… Jaxon's father was a brunette? Because he obviously didn't get that dark hair from you." She grinned at the little boy and ran her fingers through his thick hair.

Quinn choked on the water she was drinking, and began coughing. She wasn't expecting to bring this topic up over dinner. She cleared her throat. "He, um… he doesn't have a father."

Rachel scrunched her eyebrows together, giving her a confused look, then looked back at Jaxon. "What?"

More than anything, Quinn wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. She had really wanted to wait until Jaxon was in bed before they had this serious conversation. She took a deep breath. This was it. She looked over at Jaxon, who was finished eating and now only making a mess of his food on his high chair tray. "Hey Jax?" she asked. He looked up at her. "Let's get you cleaned up then you can go play for a few minutes before bedtime."

He nodded his head enthusiastically. "'Kay!" He struggled to stand up, then Quinn took him over to the kitchen sink to get him all washed up and clean. When she set him down, he took off toward the living room.

Quinn began cleaning off the table, putting all the dishes in the sink.

Rachel sat watching her, knowing she was trying to get out of answering her questions. "Quinn?"

Quinn turned around to face Rachel. "How about we have this discussion in a little while, after Jaxon goes to bed? Please?"

Rachel tilted her head, wondering why Quinn was so apprehensive and nervous to talk about Jaxon's father. Was this the issue she'd told the singer about the previous night? The one that she was so afraid to voice? Quinn must not have a good relationship with the guy if just mentioning him gets her frazzled. Or maybe she had gone down to a sperm bank and conceived Jaxon that way? That would explain the 'no father' thing.

Rachel nodded then walked over. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her neck. "Okay. We can talk about it later. How about I help you clean up, then we can spend some time with Jaxon?"

A small smile formed on Quinn's lips and some of the tension fell from her shoulders. "Thank you."

With both women helping, it only took a few minutes to get the table cleaned off and all the dishes rinsed and put in the dishwasher. Then they went into the living room and spent some time playing and laughing with Jaxon.

Rachel was amazed at how quickly she'd fallen for this little boy. He was the epitome of cuteness and he obviously had everyone he ever met wrapped around his tiny finger. He seemed like a naturally energetic and happy child, wanting to play and move around a lot.

When Quinn finally announced that it was time to put the toys away and get ready for bed, Jaxon pouted but obeyed his mother. He went to his room and grabbed a new diaper, his jammies and Lankie, bringing them out to his mama. Quinn quickly helped him get changed and soon enough, he was all ready for bed.

"Story p'eas?" he asked, looking up at his mother with chocolate brown puppy dog eyes.

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed. Her son was going to have every girl drooling over him when he was older. "Okay, but only one," she told him as she grabbed one of his books and sat down on the couch.

Jaxon grinned and climbed up on the blonde's lap, wiggling a little to get comfortable. He saw that Rachel was sitting over on a different couch, and he didn't like that. "'Chel, sit by Mama," he said, pointing to the spot on the couch next to Quinn. "Story."

Surprised that the toddler wanted her to be a part of his story time, Rachel smiled and did as she was told.

As Quinn read the story aloud, Jaxon cuddled more into her chest, sucking on his thumb and holding Lankie. His eyes were fixated on all the pictures. Hearing his mama's voice as she read to him was always one of his favorite things in the world.

"The end," Quinn said as she closed the book and set it on the coffee table.

"More," Jaxon told her, sitting up on her lap.

"Sorry, Jax. I told you we were only going to read _one_ story tonight," Quinn said gently.

Unfortunately, Jaxon decided that he wanted to be difficult. He folded his arms tightly and stated stubbornly, "No. More story."

Quinn took a deep breath. Of course Jaxon would choose tonight to throw a tantrum. The night she was going to tell Rachel that he was her son was going to be accompanied by the singer's first experience with a Jaxon-tantrum. "Sweetie, I told you before we even started that we were only going to read _one_ story."

Jaxon pushed himself off Quinn's lap and turned to glare at her. Then he huffed over toward the bookcase and grabbed another book off the shelf.

"Jaxon," Quinn warned the small boy as she stood up to walk over to him. She knew exactly what he was trying to do, but it wouldn't work. He knew it was time for bed, and with Rachel there, he thought he could get away with more than usual.

Jaxon held up the book he was holding and demanded, "Read, Mama."

Oh that was a bad choice.

Quinn did not take kindly to being told what to do, especially by a stubborn three year old who was throwing a tantrum. She put her hands on her hips in her old high school HBIC stance, and stared down into those defiant brown eyes. "I will not tolerate you speaking to me that way, Jaxon Berry Fabray. You know better-" Quinn instantly froze when she heard a sharp intake of breath behind her. Then she realized what she'd just said. _Shit,_ she thought as she dropped her head. _Shit shit shit.'_

Without looking over at Rachel, she scooped up her son and carried him down the hallway to his bedroom. It took her around twenty minutes to get Jaxon to calm down and finally fall asleep. She was also trying to stall her upcoming conversation with Rachel. Obviously by the shocked noise the brunette made when Quinn said Jaxon's full name, Rachel had heard it. And now she was sure to have many many questions.

Quinn closed her eyes and finally accepted her fate, whether it be good or bad. She closed Jaxon's door and slowly walked down the hall like she was walking toward her execution.

She saw Rachel still sitting in the exact same position she'd been in before, but now she was holding a small stuffed animal that must have been missed when they cleaned up the toys earlier. She was leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, studying the small toy while her mind was far away in thought.

Quinn cleared her throat softly and Rachel turned to look at her as she walked back into the room and tentatively sat down on the couch next to the singer.

Silence suffocated the room as the two women just sat there.

Rachel finally leaned back and looked over at Quinn. She could see the slight tremble in the blonde's hands and could see how nervous she was.

She smiled reassuringly at Quinn and reached over, taking one of her hands and softly rubbed the back of it with her thumb. "Well… um… I guess you liked me more than I originally thought, since you named your son after me and all," she joked, trying to lower the tension in the room. When Quinn didn't move or say anything, Rachel continued, "Quinn, look at me." Slowly Quinn raised her head and caught Rachel's intense gaze. "I need you to talk to me. What's going on?"

Quinn took a deep breath and decided the 'ripping off the band-aid' approach was going to be the best. "Rachel, uh…" Her stomach was in knots and she felt like she was going to throw up. "Rachel, the night we spent together four years ago… you, ah… you got me pregnant."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - Buckle up and hold on! The roller coaster is about to get nasty!

 **Chapter 12 – Truth Hurts**

 _Quinn took a deep breath, deciding that the 'ripping off the band-aid' approach was going to be the best. "Rachel, um…" Her stomach twisted in knots, making her want to throw up. "Rachel, the night we spent together four years ago… you, ah… you got me pregnant."_

Silence. Complete and utter silence engulfed the room.

Rachel shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "What? Excuse me, w-what did you just say?" she breathed out, her eyes widening. She had to have heard Quinn wrong. That was the last thing she'd expected to hear. Maybe… possibly… Quinn admitting that she's had feelings for the singer all these years and decided to give her son the middle name 'Berry' so she could always remember her - Not… that!

Quinn took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Her throat tightening at having to repeat herself, so she took a quick drink from the glass of water on the coffee table, then repeated, "That night we were together… you got me pregnant."

Rachel sat in utter shock, her mind quickly calculating time. Jaxon was three… which was the precise age a child would be if he had been conceived during the night the two women had been together.

But this was impossible, right? There was no way she could have gotten Quinn pregnant.

But as her eyes caught sight of a photo of Jaxon hanging on the wall, Rachel could now clearly see the resemblance and felt stupid for not putting it together on her own. But how was she supposed to know that she actually _was_ able to… uh, father… a baby?!

Rachel became dizzy with all these thoughts tumbling around in her mind. She slowly turned to look at the woman sitting on the other side of the couch. "Are-Are you saying that… Quinn, you're saying that _Jaxon_ is _my_ son?" she managed to stammer out.

Quinn bit her bottom lip, wringing her hands together. She looked Rachel in the eyes and said straight out, "Yes, Rachel. Jaxon is your son."

The singer leaned forward and buried her hands in her hair. "How?… I mean," she scoffed, "I know _how_ babies are created, but… I've been told by doctors that I'm completely sterile, that it would be impossible for me to ever get a woman pregnant."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Well… they were wrong."

Standing up quickly, Rachel began pacing back and forth, completely lost in her thoughts. She stopped in front of the tall bookcase where several candid pictures of Jaxon were displayed. One was of him and Quinn down at the beach. He had the famous Berry mega watt grin, and sand all over his cheeks. Quinn was laughing next to him, her eyes glowing with love. Rachel felt tears run down her face at the beautiful little boy in the photos. Next to it was a small picture of Jaxon as an infant. Even then he had a lot of dark wavy hair! She smiled as she gazed upon the life of her son.

 _Her son_.

She just couldn't believe it. She was a mother. Her heart soared. It was a dream come true for her.

But then a painful ache began in Rachel's heart as she looked at snapshots of her son's life… A life that she hadn't been in. A life she hadn't even _known_ about.

She turned and looked at Quinn, searchingly. The blonde's eyes were soft and pleading for Rachel to say something, but the singer's happiness quickly spiraled into anger. She bit her lip and stared down at the floor for several minutes, trying to reign in her emotions. Gradually she looked back up, suddenly very aware of the fact that Quinn had kept her son away from her for over three years. Three years!

Rachel could feel her emotions building.

Quinn had kept Jaxon from her all this time! She hadn't even told the singer that she was pregnant in the first place! All this added to Rachel's hurt and anger.

Her jaw tightened and her dark eyes hardened as she gave Quinn a pointed look, growling between clenched teeth, "Let me get this straight…"

Quinn flinched at the hard look in Rachel's eyes and the coldness of her voice.

"…Four years ago, you and I had an amazing night together and I ended up getting you pregnant. But when you found out about the pregnancy, you made the conscious choice to not tell me, to not even _look_ for me."

"Rachel, I-" Quinn began, but Rachel cut her off, her dark brown eyes shooting daggers.

"No, Quinn!" Rachel yelled. "You decided _on your own_ that I shouldn't be a part of _our_ child's life. You didn't even give me a choice! You took that away from me! How could you do that?!"

Quinn looked down at her hands. She knew she'd made a huge mistake when she chose to keep Jaxon's existence from Rachel, and had always known that when they eventually had this conversation, the singer was going to be pissed. "I'm so sorry, Rachel."

Rachel just shook her head, her hands balling into fists. "Quinn, I… I can't believe you did this to me! And to top it off… when we found each other again, and had the most mind-blowing sex…" She bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling, trying to reign in her emotions. But it was impossible. "For hell's sake, Quinn! We've been back in each other's lives for weeks now. And you _still_ didn't think it was a good idea to tell me that you gave birth to my son?!"

Quinn flinched like she'd been slapped. "We were drunk that night, Rachel, I-"

"Last night…" Rachel breathed out through her nose. "Last night… is this why you stopped before… before you fucked me again?! Your conscience finally caught up to you?!" She was glaring at Quinn, feeling such an intense anger toward the blonde woman. She couldn't stand to be in her presence any longer. It was a complete 180 from what she'd been feeling this past week, knowing Quinn was in her life again. When they were together, Rachel felt like everything in the world was beginning to make sense. She'd even begun to have hope for a life with Quinn. But now the blonde had completely shot that plan all to hell. She scoffed, shaking her head. "You know… Maybe the reason you didn't tell me you were pregnant, was because… for all I know, I wasn't the only one you were fucking at the time!"

 _SLAP!_

Rachel's head whipped to the side, her cheek burning from Quinn's handprint. Slowly she turned her head back to glare at the blonde.

Quinn's face was red with rage, her breathing hard. "How dare you!" she hissed.

"Come on, Quinn, tell me…" Rachel grit out through her teeth. "Tell me that I was the _only_ one you were fucking at the time."

Quinn swallowed. She looked away, biting her lip, guilt written plainly on her face.

Rachel scoffed. "You're such a whore."

"Look who's talking… the woman with a new slut on her arm every night," Quinn bit out. "For all I knew, I was just another notch on your king-sized headboard."

The two women stood glaring at each other, the tension in the room thick and scorching.

"How in the hell could you keep my son from me?!" Rachel demanded.

"It was a one night stand, Rachel!" Quinn's own stubbornness flared. "The only thing I knew about you back then was that you were a rock star who had thousands of girls fawning all over you. You even bragged in interviews about how many girls you'd slept with! I had to make the decisions based on the facts that I had. And I refused to have _my_ son be raised around your lifestyle."

Rachel balled her hands into fists again, making her nails dig into the flesh of her palms. Her rage was barely contained at the moment, and she was trying her damnedest not to lose it, but she was hurt and mad and felt robbed of something that she'd always wanted but never thought she would ever be able to have. "My _lifestyle_? Seriously, Quinn?! You didn't tell me I had a son because you didn't like my _lifestyle_?! Who the hell gave you the right to make that decision?!"

"I thought I was doing what was best for him," Quinn faced Rachel head on, defending the actions she'd chosen in the past-whether they had been right or wrong. "I was in shock and scared, so excuse me for not jumping up to go hunt your ass down. Especially when I woke up the next morning only to see a lame-ass note! 'Thanks for the ride, Quinn. I had fun.'" She mocked the brunette's stupid note.

Quinn's explanations only sounded like excuses to Rachel and not a validation as to why she didn't even try to look for her. She couldn't hold back the anger as she shouted, "That's bullshit, Quinn, and you know it! You were being selfish!"

By now, both women were in each other's faces, battling their own overwhelming emotions.

Rachel felt her rage reach its boiling point and she knew she had better get away from Quinn before she lost it completely and did something she knew she'd regret. She turned around and headed toward the front door, where she stopped. In an instant she was back, standing only a few feet away from the blonde. She glared into those hazel eyes that she'd been dreaming of for years-but now everything was different. "You will _never_ take him away from me ever again, Quinn. Do you understand? I demand to be a part of his life," she said forcefully.

Quinn swallowed and nodded. "I agree, Rachel. He does need you in his life."

Rachel stomped back to the front door and as she left, she turned. "Bring him to the park that you were at the other day, tomorrow at 11. I want to spend time with my son. And I swear, Quinn, if you…" Rachel couldn't even finish the sentence.

Quinn quickly nodded, clearly see the fury written all over the singer's face.

As the door slammed shut, Quinn let out a long breath and fell on the couch and cried.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

As soon as Rachel fell into her car, she let out a frustrated scream. She was so pissed off at Quinn, she could barely see straight.

Back at Rachel's house, Cassie had come home early and was in the kitchen making popcorn when she heard the front door open, then slam shut. Moments later, Rachel stomped into the kitchen looking like she was going to murder someone. "Hey, Rach. Um… I take it dinner with the sexy blonde didn't go so well," she said cautiously, a little unnerved by the singer's obvious anger.

Rachel didn't even bother with polite conversation as she bluntly told her best friend, "I have a son." She opened a cabinet door and pulled out a new bottle of vodka. She didn't even take the time to get a shot glass, she just opened the bottle up and drank straight from it.

Cassie stood by the counter in shock by the news, not sure what to even say. The only sound in the room was the popping of the popcorn as it cooked in the microwave.

Rachel took another gulp then carried it with her as she headed up to her bedroom.

It was going to be a long night.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Quinn didn't get any sleep at all. The look on Rachel's face when she'd told her about Jaxon was heartbreaking. She had never seen so much emotional pain in someone's eyes before and it crushed her. Rachel's anger, though completely justified, was venomous and tore straight to Quinn's soul.

She tossed and turned in bed all night long, seeing Rachel's wounded expression when it morphed into anger and then rage. Overall, Quinn felt like shit.

It was still early enough in the morning that Quinn knew Jaxon would still be asleep. She pulled on a robe and headed downstairs to make some coffee. When she walked into the kitchen she was surprised to see Santana and Brittany sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked. "I thought you were away having a romantic weekend at some hotel."

Santana looked up when she heard Quinn. Seeing the baggy eyes and drawn face of her best friend, she exclaimed, "Holy hell, Q! You look like shit!"

"I feel like shit," Quinn mumbled as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"What happened, Quinn?" Brittany asked, concern heavy in her voice. "Didn't Rachel come over last night?"

"Oh yeah!" Santana drawled, a big smile covering her face. "Did you and the dwarf have marathon sex again? That would explain why you look like you haven't slept in days."

Quinn plopped down at the table and sighed. "Yes, Britt, Rachel did come over last night. No, San, Rachel and I did not have any sex. She _was_ however, completely pissed at me when she left."

"You finally told her about Jaxon?" Brittany guessed.

Quinn took a sip of her coffee and nodded. "Yeah. And she was very hurt. Then her hurt quickly escalated to anger. She is furious that I never told her about Jaxon. And even more angry that I didn't tell her these past few weeks. And I betrayed her when we had sex a few weeks ago-"

"Whoa! Hold up!" Santana dropped her fork onto her plate, making a clanging sound. "You had sex with her a few weeks ago?! I thought you saw her for the first time only a few days ago!"

Quinn rubbed her forehead, feeling the building pressure. "Yeah. The night of the Halloween party when I told you I hooked up with some stranger? Well… that stranger was actually Rachel."

Both Santana and Brittany's jaws were on the floor.

Quinn continued, "The thought that the gorgeous brunette was even Rachel was ridiculous. But too much alcohol and loud music… and then she was suddenly standing in front of me like a fantasy. It all seemed so surreal. Even when we got back to her house and the clothes were flying, I still considered it too good to be real."

Santana's lip curled, "Gross, Q! We don't need the details of your romps with the hobbit."

"Wow, Quinn," Brittany said sadly. "You really hurt her."

"I know, B. I know." Quinn banged her forehead on the table. "Rachel is so much more than I ever thought she was. She is nice and considerate, she's funny as all hell. You should have seen her with Jaxon last night. He took right to her, he wasn't even shy. They played with his toys and laughed and sang and had fun. It was just… amazing. It was a beautiful sight and one I had always dreamed of… but had resigned myself that it would never happen. But it _did_ happen, and I completely screwed everything up."

Just then, they heard Jaxon calling from his bedroom.

"Looks like my little man is awake," Brittany squealed and ran out of the kitchen.

"So what are you going to do, Q?" Santana asked, popping a piece of french toast in her mouth.

Quinn took a sip of her coffee. "Before she left, she told me to bring Jaxon to the park today so she could spend time with him. Hopefully her anger has had some time to fizzle out."

"Or maybe the more time she has to think about it, the more her anger will just keep growing."

Quinn's mouth hung open as her empty cup landed on the table. "Thanks a lot, S! Now I'm freaking out even more! I would hate to see her anger worse than it was last night."

Brittany walked into the kitchen carrying a sleepy-eyed Jaxon. He was wearing his Mickey Mouse pajamas and rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Jax," Santana said, standing up to wrap her arms around the little boy and Brittany.

Jaxon's chocolate brown eyes focused on the Latina and immediately brightened. "Hi, Tana!"

"I'm sorry I have to leave you guys so soon, but I need to get to work," the Latina said, kissing Jaxon and then her girlfriend goodbye. Before she walked out the door, she caught Quinn's eyes and said, "You made your bed, Q. Now you have to sleep in it."

"I know," Quinn sighed, knowing her best friend was right. She turned to her son, who was sitting in his highchair and eating some cereal Brittany had poured for him. "Hey, Jax?"

The spoon was halfway to the little boy's mouth when he looked over at his mother. He lifted his eyebrows, telling her that he was listening, as he stuffed the spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Do you remember Rachel from last night?" she asked.

A huge grin covered his face, full teeth and all. Brittany had to cover up her laugh when some cereal fell from his mouth and on the table. Jaxon nodded. "'Chel!" He swallowed his food then turned to his aunt. "Britt Britt?!"

"Yes?" Brittany loved seeing the excitement radiating from the small brunette.

"'Chel sing wif me and we play airplanes she fun she threw me in air. I was scared but she catch me, she eat 'oodles, and she so pretty," Jaxon said, all in one excited breath. His face was alive with wonder and his hands were gesturing all over the place. He looked like Rachel more than ever at that moment.

Quinn patiently waited for her son to finish telling Brittany all about his night with his new friend. When there was a brief pause, Quinn cut in before Jaxon could begin again. "Jaxon, Rachel wants to go play at the park with us today. Does that sound fun?"

Jaxon's eyes widened and he began bouncing up and down in his highchair. "Me out! Me out!" he called as he tried to push himself up.

Brittany saw the little boy about to fall out of his chair, so she quickly steadied him, then lifted him up and out, setting him down on the floor. But before either woman could say a word, he took off out of the kitchen and headed toward his bedroom.

Quinn and Brittany giggled at his theatrics and began cleaning up the breakfast dishes.

Not even five minutes later, Jaxon came tearing back into the kitchen butt naked, carrying a pair of jean shorts, a white t-shirt with a sports car on the front and a diaper. "Help peas!" he cried, running up to Brittany. "Me go park with 'Chel!"

Brittany giggled. "Can I come too?" she asked sweetly.

Quinn had never seen Jaxon's eyes grow so big. He enthusiastically nodded then turned to his mother and exclaimed, "Mama! Britt Britt come park with me! Play with 'Chel!"

She smiled. "I think that's a great idea, Jax. How about while Brittany gets you dressed, I'm going to go change into some park clothes too."

"'Kay, but hurry!" he called after her.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel woke up the next morning and stared up at the ceiling thinking about the events of the previous night, realizing it hadn't been a dream - she really did have a son. She had a son who was biologically hers.

But then there was Quinn. Quinn, who hadn't even bothered trying to contact her, instead all she did was make one selfish decision after another, making sure that Rachel would never know about Jaxon.

Rachel's heart swelled at the thought of her son. It was incredible how much he looked like her. He was so adorable… and he was hers. Rachel sighed, a smile on her lips.

After lying in bed for a while longer, she pulled herself up and into the bathroom to get ready for the day. She took a long shower, soaking up all the hot water and letting it pound out the tension in her muscles. She needed to go to the gym to get a good workout. Since the band had been back from their tour, she didn't get the amount of exercise that she normally did running around on stage every night. And she could definitely tell the difference. As she got dressed she made a mental note to call her trainer to set up a hard workout session.

Rachel walked into the kitchen and saw Cassie sitting at the breakfast bar eating scrambled eggs, bacon and toast, reading some trash magazine.

Cassie looked up when Rachel came in and wasn't quite sure what to say after her best friend's announcement the night before, so she just tried her typical way of easing the tension - being a blunt smart ass. "Hey, Rach. You look like shit."

Rachel ignored the blonde as she grabbed a plate out of the cupboard and sat down across from her friend. After a few quiet minutes, she spoke, "I have a son, Cassie." She looked up at the ceiling, willing the threatening tears not to fall. "He is the sweetest little boy who likes to sing and play with airplanes and he really likes noodles. He looks everything like me, down to the curl in his hair and his cute little pout." She took a deep breath, still trying to hold back the tears, but failing. She looked over at Cassandra tearfully. "She kept my son from me. How could she do that?"

The blonde set her fork down and reached over to place a hand on top of Rachel's. "Did she tell you why she did it?"

Rachel wiped the tears from her face. "She said she was scared and that she didn't think I would care because of the way I bragged about the number of women I fucked, and my wild rock and roll lifestyle."

Silence fell on the room while Cassie thought about what she should say to her friend. Finally she decided on the truth, "I hate to say this, Rach, but… I kind of understand where she's coming from."

Rachel looked at her incredulously. "What the hell, Cassie?! I thought you were on my side!" she exclaimed.

"Hold up, Rach," she said, raising her hands in defense. "I'm just saying that if I had a one night stand with a guy, who happened to be a well known womanizing rock star, and he got me pregnant, I would have been scared shit-less. And I probably would have done the exact same thing she did."

Rachel scoffed. "Are you serious right now?! It doesn't matter what my life was like, I should have been told that I had a son! That is my right as a parent. But she didn't tell me! She even tried to prevent me from finding out about him! None of that is even remotely understandable, Cassie!"

Cassie took a deep breath and sighed. "No. None of that is completely understandable. In fact, what Quinn did was wrong and selfish. But you have to try and realize, Rach, that an unexpected pregnancy is something no one can navigate through sanely, especially if they're alone. I saw what my mom went through when her prick of a boyfriend, who she thought loved her, got her pregnant. And then the moment she told him about the baby, he was gone like a bat out of hell. So, all I'm saying, Rachel, is that I know Quinn screwed up big time, but you are going to have to try to look at it from her point of view and cut her some slack."

"Cut her some slack?! No. She doesn't deserve any slack. She kept my son from me! It's unforgivable!"

Cassie knew she was probably pushing her best friend too far, so she decided to back off a little. "What's your son's name?" she asked with a small smile.

The first sign of light finally appeared in Rachel's eyes. "Jaxon," she announced proudly. "Oh, and get this… his full name is Jaxon Berry Fabray."

Cassie's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Rachel nodded and huffed out a short laugh. "Yeah."

"If he's anything like you, Rach, I can't wait to meet him. I bet he's a handful, and a complete diva like his mother."

Rachel took a sip of her orange juice and shook her head. "Just when life was slowing down between tours, it gets interesting."

The lawyer laughed. "It never slows down for us; however we've never had to deal with baby mama drama before. I have a feeling it's going to be one hell of a wild ride."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N - Hey Everyone! I just wanted to say a couple quick things:

I know everyone is mad at Rachel for calling Quinn a whore, but Rachel was in shock and throwing up her defenses and blindly attacking in anger. She's just really hurt.

A few people have mentioned that they know the reason why I made Cassie a lawyer is because of a custody battle, but I promise that is not the reason at all. That would be too predictable.

I have to give a shout out to those readers who have never reviewed a story before but are reviewing mine - WOW! Thank you so much! :)

Also it's great to see several of my readers that reviewed on my other stories enjoying this one as well. Thank you for your much needed continued support.

And lastly (I promise!) - I want to thank everyone for their reviews and opinions, they help me SO MUCH as a writer! Keep them coming!

Disclaimer: Oh… and I don't own Glee.

 **Chapter 13 - Simple Conversations are Never Easy**

By the time Quinn, Brittany and Jaxon arrived at the park, Jaxon was about ready to have a mental breakdown by how excited he was to see Rachel again.

They grabbed everything they would need out of the car and headed across the large expanse of soft green grass toward the play equipment. Before they got too far, Brittany realized she forgot a few things and went back to the car to get them.

Quinn immediately spotted Rachel leaning against a large shade tree, wearing a pair of loose shorts and a light pink tank top. The singer had on a pair of large sunglasses and a baseball hat, her hair up in a ponytail. And she still looked sexy as hell.

Quinn prayed to all that was holy that Rachel's anger had simmered down a little since the previous night.

Rachel had arrived at the park a little early, wanting to have a few minutes to gather her thoughts before Quinn and Jaxon showed up. She had been seriously thinking about everything Cassie had said that morning and had to admit that her best friend was right, she needed to see the situation through Quinn's eyes.

And she was trying… but the hurt and betrayal was still so strong.

When she first saw Quinn get out of the car, her anger began to flare again, but it was quickly overridden when her eyes spotted the little ball of energy running towards her. With a huge grin on her face, she bent down and caught Jaxon as he leaped into her arms.

"'Chel!" he cried, excitement written all over his face. "'Chel!"

When Rachel wrapped the little boy in her arms, it felt amazing! Like a missing piece of her soul had just been returned to her - a piece she never knew had been gone, but now felt empty without. Rachel closed her eyes and breathed in her son's scent, still amazed that she actually had a child of her own. She never thought it would ever be possible, but here in her arms was a little boy who looked so much like her.

She stood up, bringing him with her. They smiled at each other and laughed. She gave him another big hug, which made him giggle, then she kissed his cheek. "You are so perfect," Rachel whispered, her vision becoming blurry from the happy tears forming in her eyes. Quinn came up and stopped beside them and Rachel turned, meeting her eyes. "Thanks for bringing him," she said softly. "I really appreciate it."

Quinn could tell that Rachel was still upset with her, but as she watched the singer holding their son and tickling him, she saw Rachel's deep brown eyes soften, and was thankful that Rachel really did love Jaxon and hadn't denied him.

"You're welcome," Quinn answered quietly. "And I was uh… I was wondering if… when we're through here… if you and I could talk?"

Rachel nodded, knowing they did have a lot to discuss. "I wanted to apologize for calling you…" she looked down at Jaxon and amended what she was going to say, "... A bad name last night. It was very rude and disrespectful of me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Rachel. I have a feeling our emotions are going to be a little sensitive for a while."

Before the singer could respond, she was interrupted by the bouncy boy in her arms.

"'Chel!" Jaxon exclaimed, planting his hands on the singer's cheeks, forcing her to look at him.

Rachel grinned at him. "Why… hello, Jaxon."

It was then that Rachel clearly recognized the famous Berry watt smile lighting up the little boy's face, and her heart instantly melted and tears pooled in her eyes again.

"Mama?" Jaxon asked, turning to look at Quinn. "'Chel go down slide?"

Quinn smiled at him. "I don't know, Jaxon. Why don't you ask her?"

He looked back at Rachel and tilted his head in curiosity as he asked, "'Chel go down slide peas?"

Rachel grinned. "You bet. Let's go!" And the two brunettes were off to the playground.

Brittany caught up to Quinn and spread a large blanket down under a tree. "She seems really nice, Q. It's obvious she already loves Jaxon."

Quinn nodded and sat down next to her friend. "Yeah, from what I've seen, she really does care about him. I'm glad she wanted to spend some time with him."

"Why don't you go over and join them?"

Quinn shook her head. "No. It's better for Rachel to have time to bond with him."

They watched in silence for a while as Rachel and Jaxon went down the slide over and over again. Sometimes the little boy would sit on Rachel's lap to go down, and other times she would catch him at the bottom, Jaxon squealing in delight the whole time. They were both laughing and having a great time together. Jaxon was a chatterbox and showed Rachel everything all around the playground; from the slides to the swings to the jungle gym, and then back again.

After a good forty minutes of nonstop movement, Jaxon pulled Rachel over to the large sandbox.

"Build castle," he told her as he plopped down on the warm sand and began scooping up some sand in his hands. Rachel was about to sit down next to him when he asked, "'Chel, sip cup peas?"

The day was getting pretty warm, so Rachel wasn't surprised that Jaxon was thirsty. "You bet. I'll be right back," she told him, kissing him on the top of his head before making her way over to Quinn. She was surprised to see another blonde woman sitting down on the blanket too. The singer hadn't seen her earlier when Quinn and Jaxon had arrived. The thought that she could be someone special in Quinn's life made Rachel unexpectedly jealous. She found she didn't like that idea at all. "Hey," the singer said as she reached the blanket, her arms crossed in front of her.

Quinn looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun, and saw Rachel standing in front of her. "Hey," she replied, a small smile touching her lips. She noticed Rachel's gaze was on Brittany, and realized that the two women hadn't met yet. "Oh sorry! Rachel, this is Brittany, one of my best friends. Brittany, this is Rachel."

Brittany bounced to her feet and flung her arms around Rachel's neck, startling the brunette. "Hi, Rachel! It's so good to finally meet you!" she exclaimed.

Shocked, Rachel didn't know what to do with this perky woman, so she just softly patted Brittany's back. Suddenly she remembered her from the last time they were at the park. She'd been playing in the sandbox with Jaxon and a Latina woman. "It's, uh… It's good to meet you too, Brittany. If I remember correctly, Quinn was saying the other day that you live next door to her and Jaxon, right?"

Brittany nodded and grinned. "Yep! My girlfriend, Santana, and I do."

Realizing that the tall blonde wasn't Quinn's girlfriend made Rachel feel a lot better. She turned to the other blonde, "Um, Quinn, Jaxon wants to have his sippy cup."

Quinn looked behind Rachel and saw her son sitting in the sandbox, already deep in his own world. She pulled the cup out of the diaper bag and handed it to Rachel. "Here you go."

But before Rachel could take it, Brittany snatched it. "I'll take it to him, Rach. I need to give him his sandbox toys anyway," she said, holding up a canvas bag full of plastic shovels, pails and dump trucks. Secretly the dancer just wanted Rachel and Quinn to have some alone time together.

"She's… enthusiastic," Rachel commented with a smile as they watched Brittany bounce her way over to the sandbox and hand Jaxon all the items.

Quinn let out a laugh, shaking her head in admiration of the innocence of her friend. "Yeah, Brittany's always been that way. She perfectly compliments Santana. Santana is…" not knowing how to describe her best friend, Quinn just said, "... opposite of Brittany."

Silence hung thick in the air between the two women. Which seemed to be happening a lot lately.

Rachel decided to take a small break and sat down a few feet away from the blonde. "Thanks again for bringing Jaxon. It's been a dream come true being able to spend time with him."

Quinn nodded. "You're welcome. He was really excited when I told him we were going to be hanging out with you today."

The singer smiled softly as she watched Jaxon laugh at Brittany's antics as the tall blonde made funny sand sculptures, adding voices to each character.

"You did a great job raising him, Quinn," Rachel said, scratching the back of her neck.

Quinn's surprised eyes darted back over to see the genuine look in the brunette's eyes. "T-Thanks, Rachel. He's a really great kid. And now that I've been getting to know you more, I can see where he gets some of his little quirks."

Rachel chuckled. "Is that good or bad?"

"Mostly good," Quinn responded teasingly. "I now know where he gets his energy and playfulness from. I didn't realize how playful you were until recently; the media never shows that part of you."

"Yeah, well… I guess I'm just a big kid at heart," Rachel said as her smile widened.

It was quiet for a minute while both women watched as Jaxon mowed down one of Brittany's sand creatures, then laughed when the blonde dancer tackled the little boy, hearing his loud squeal.

"Quinn, I wanted to talk to you about custody and visitations. I want to be a part of my son's life."

Quinn sat up a little straighter on the blanket. She knew they needed to have this conversation, and she hoped they could keep it civilized. "I agree. Well um… what were you thinking about visitation?"

"I want him to be with me every other week. I already missed so much of his life, and I don't want to miss anymore of it," Rachel stated, trying really hard not to let resentment flood into her words.

But Quinn could easily hear it. She heard the pain and anger. But… she took in a deep breath and prepared herself, because she knew this conversation was just about to turn ugly. "I'm sorry, Rachel, but no. It's not going to work like that."

Stunned into silence by the immediate rejection, Rachel gaped at the blonde. She couldn't believe Quinn had just shot down her request. "Excuse me? Did you just say that I'm not going to be allowed to see my son?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all, Rachel. I'm just saying that I don't want him living with you for a week and then at home for a week. He's only three years old and he's just going to get confused."

Rachel clenched her teeth, pushing down her defensiveness. She knew that she and Quinn needed to work this out; not just for their sakes, but mostly for Jaxon's. So she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, "Well then, what do _you_ propose?"

"I say he needs to stay in his home and we can schedule times for you to come and see him."

Rachel balked, then sprang to her feet and stared down at the blonde, completely mystified. "You have got to be kidding me! I am not some playmate that needs to make an appointment just to see him. He is _my son_ , Quinn!"

Quinn quickly stood up. "Can you please keep your voice down?" she whispered harshly, gazing around and making sure no one was looking at them.

Rachel's frustrations were hanging by a thread. "I don't give a shit what anyone else thinks, Quinn! I am telling you right now that you are _not_ keeping my son from me," she stressed.

"Rachel, you can't just come into our lives and start demanding things!" Quinn's voice grew louder as the over-protective mother in her reared its head. "You don't know anything about children and how to take care of them. You know nothing about my son and what is the best for him!"

"He is _my_ son too! You've robbed me of all this time with him and never even gave me the _chance_ to get to know him!" she growled, pointing her finger in Quinn's face.

"I am his mother, Rachel! I make the decisions that are best for him!"

Rachel bit her lip and turned to face away from the blonde. She knew she was about to explode and needed to calm down. She laced her fingers together on top of her hat and squeezed hard making her knuckles turn white, she scrunched her eyes closed and breathed in deeply. After a few moments, she turned back to face Quinn and said between clenched teeth, "From past evidence, it's obvious you _suck_ at making the best decisions for Jaxon. You only decide what is best for yourself. And I swear, Quinn, if you think for even one second of trying to fight me on this, I will get my lawyers involved and take you to court so fast your head will spin! They'll shred you alive and make it so you'll _never_ get to see Jaxon again."

"Oh, so now you're threatening me?!" Quinn asked incredulously, folding her arms protectively over her chest.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Quinn. But if you push me too far, I promise you will regret it," Rachel insisted.

Quinn stumbled a step back like she'd been slapped. Rachel had just threatened her! And everyone knows never to threaten to take a baby cub away from it's mama bear. All hell _will_ break loose. "How dare you try to intimidate me, Rachel Berry," her voice was low and menacing as she glared at the brunette with cold hazel eyes. "It won't work. Besides… just so you are aware, you don't even have _any_ rights to Jaxon right now, so you should be _grateful_ I'm even offering to let you spend time with him at all. So by all means, feel free to go after me with every legality you want, Rachel, because as it stands now, you are _nothing_ to him!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I am his mother! Just look at him – he looks exactly like me!"

Quinn glared at the angry singer. She knew she was about to throw the fatal blow - and she did feel bad about it - but if Rachel thought she could just show up in Jaxon's life and start demanding things, she was sorely mistaken. "It doesn't matter, Rachel. When Jaxon was born, I made sure Shelby didn't put your name on his birth certificate! So you have no right to him!"

Rachel gasped and took a couple steps back. At first it felt like a 5,000 pound weight had just landed on top of her, but then her anger just multiplied. She felt like her whole body was about to explode. It was such a powerful feeling, nothing or no one had _ever_ pushed her this far. "What did you just say?" she sneered.

Quinn crossed her arms and smirked. "You have no rights to him, Rachel." She hated being such a bitch, but she had been shoved too far into her own anger and there was no way to stop it now.

Rachel couldn't breath. But after a few moments, one thing Quinn had said made its way to the front of her mind. "Who the hell is _Shelby_? Some girlfriend who wants to take my place as Jaxon's mother?"

"No, she's not my girlfriend, she's a _doctor_ ," Quinn scoffed. "Dr. Shelby Corcoran. She's been Jaxon's doctor since he was born. Actually she was the who delivered him."

Just then, time froze.

Everything stopped and went silent as Rachel absorbed what Quinn had just said.

 _ **What in the hell fucking shit?!**_ her mind screamed. Her eyes shot daggers at the blonde, and Quinn instinctively took a step back, feeling the heat of Rachel's gaze hitting her full force. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?" the brunette growled through clenched teeth, her face turning red and her hands balled tightly into fists.

She hadn't thought it would've been possible to be any angrier than she had been a few minutes ago, but oh… oh how she was _so_ wrong! With this new information, she was a live breathing volcano on the precipice of exploding.

Quinn swallowed, backing down a little. The rage that was flowing off Rachel at that moment was very… unnerving, to say the least. "Uh… um… Shelby isn't my girlfriend, she's Jaxon's doctor."

"You have got to be-!" Rachel started but stopped, her whole body was shaking. She couldn't believe it. Her own _mother_ had known about Jaxon all these years and she hadn't even bothered to tell her?! Rachel refused to believe that her mother hadn't made the connection; Jaxon looked exactly like her.

She just couldn't believe this! Rachel spun away from Quinn, her hands rubbing her face in frustration. She bit down on her lip until she tasted blood. "We will continue this discussion later," she threw over her shoulder in a low voice as she stormed toward her car.

Quinn took a deep breath and rubbed her temples, trying to lessen the pressure that threatened to explode in her head. She sat back down on the blanket, then looked over and saw Jaxon and Brittany happily playing in the sandbox.

 _At least Jaxon didn't hear all that,_ she thought gratefully.

But unbeknownst to the two fighting women, while they had been so absorbed in their argument, they failed to notice the camera flashes.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

A/N - Any guesses on how the upcoming visit to Shelby is going to go?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N - It looks like all my readers are split down the middle concerning who is more to blame, Rachel or Quinn, for the out of control drama. I personally think it's both of them. I agree with both sides. Quinn should have tried to contact Rachel when she found out she was pregnant, and especially when Rachel came back into her life she should have told her. Rachel got a big surprise thrown in her face and I think her instant reaction was warranted. (Side note - it reminds me of when I was little and went to a spook alley and someone dressed as a mummy jumped out and scared me, my initial reaction wasn't to scream — I punched that asshole in the face. Yeah, that kind of reminds me of Rachel's reaction to Quinn's big surprise.) But Rachel does need to chill. They are both adults so they both need to just chill.

Okay, end of rant.

Thank you again for all your love!

 **Chapter 14 - Mother Knows Best**

Rachel stormed toward the parking lot. Quickly finding her car, she jumped in and jammed the key into the ignition. The tires squealed as she tore out onto the street.

Her mind was focused on one person, and one person only — _her mother_.

It didn't take long to reach Shelby's house. The car had barely come to a screeching halt before Rachel tore out of the driver's side door and thundering up the sidewalk. Finding the door unlocked, she shoved it open, ignoring the cracking sound it made when it slammed against the wall.

Shelby was washing the dinner dishes when she heard her front door bang open. Spinning around, she was startled to see her daughter storming into the kitchen. But her shock quickly morphed into concern when she saw the fury in those young brown eyes.

Rachel strode straight up to her mother, stopping only a few feet away. Pointing her finger in her mother's face, she yelled, "You fucking knew! I can't believe you didn't even think it'd be important to tell me about him! How dare you!" She slammed both her hands down on the countertop making a few bowls rattle.

Shelby's eyes widened at the unexpected outburst. "Rachel Barbra Berry! I don't know what is wrong, but you need to take a step back and remember who you are talking to, young lady! I will not tolerate your attitude, or you speaking to me that way!"

Neither woman moved, identical sets of dark brown eyes stubbornly challenging the other. But it wasn't long before Rachel lowered her eyes and took a step back, biting down on her bottom lip to keep quiet.

"Now…" Shelby said calmly. "What are you going on about, Rachel?"

Rachel clenched her jaw, trying to reign in her anger. But it was futile — her emotions were now in control, and rage bubbled to the surface. "How dare you know about _Jaxon_ and not tell me!"

Realization dawned in the doctor's eyes, then a deep sadness took over. "Rachel, you have to understand-"

"No!" Rachel yelled, interrupting her mother's explanation. She was beyond livid that her own mother had known about her son for all this time. "Why didn't you tell me, Mom?! I always thought I could trust you and depend on you to be honest with me, but obviously I was wrong! You've been lying to me! How could you do that?!"

Shelby sighed, now fully understanding where her daughter's anger was coming from. And she knew that Rachel, being as dramatic as she was, was going to keep her emotions high until they could sort everything out. She walked passed Rachel and over to the kitchen table and sat down. "Rachel, you need to listen to me," she said, her stern gaze locking onto Rachel's own brown eyes. "You have to understand… I took an oath as a doctor. I am not allowed to share any patient information with anyone, not even my own family."

Rachel's eyes widened. "That's bullshit! _He is my son_! I had a right to know!"

"No you didn't, Rachel!" Shelby yelled, jumping up and approaching her daughter. "Quinn chose not to reveal your identity when Jaxon was born. Your name isn't on his birth certificate, so you have no legal right to him right now."

Rachel scoffed. "Yeah, thanks a lot for not added me to it." She shook her head in disgust. "Quinn just informed me of that little fact. But if I have to go get a paternity test to prove it, I will."

"If that's what you feel you need to do, then by all means, do it." Shelby folded her arms across her chest, her voice lowering. "But, Rachel Berry, I am warning you, you will _not_ do anything that will make Quinn's life harder. She bore that child and raised him all on her own-"

"But she didn't have to! I would've been there if she'd had the sense to tell me she was pregnant in the first place!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Her mother's response took the singer by surprise. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that four years ago you were living the rock and roll lifestyle to its fullest, Rachel. It means that at that time you were not ready for the huge responsibility of having a child to take care of. And I'm not talking financially. You were not ready emotionally. You still had a lot of growing up to do."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "Are you seriously telling me that you agree with what Quinn did?"

"No. That is not what I'm saying," Shelby spoke calmly. "What I _am_ saying is that if Quinn had told you about the baby four years ago, I know you can't honestly tell me that you would have embraced her and stepped up to be the parent you needed to be."

Rachel gaped at her mother. "That doesn't matter! She still should've told me and allowed me a chance, but instead she willingly made the decision to keep my son's existence from me. Come on, Mom, you should understand this — you're a parent! How could you knowingly keep a child from his own mother like that?!"

Devastated, Shelby watched the amount of pain her daughter was in, but there was nothing she could have done differently back then. "I… I'm sor-"

But Rachel cut her off, "Don't you dare say you're sorry to me! You have no idea what I'm going through right! At least _you_ got to see your grandson over the last three years," she spit out. "How was it, Mom? How was it looking into those identical brown eyes… he has your eyes, for hell's sake! He has my eyes! How could you look into them and then refuse to tell me?"

Tears ran down Shelby's cheeks. She could feel Rachel's pain and it was overwhelming.

"You were there when he was born," she continued. "You were the very first person he ever saw. You got to watch him grow and see all the things he learned. You got to see him crawl. You got to run your fingers through his hair and to hear his voice. You got to hug him…" by now, the anger had dissipated and Rachel felt incredibly empty. Her voice cracked and tears began to pour down her cheeks. "You got to tell him you loved him!… You knew!… And you took all that away from me!" she sobbed, falling to her knees, her hands covering her face. "You took him away from me!" but the words came out as a painful whimper.

Shelby hurried over and knelt down beside her. "I am so sorry, sweetie. I'm so very sorry," she whispered over and over as she held her broken daughter in her arms.

"I always wanted to have children of my own… you knew that," Rachel weeped. "I prayed everyday for years that I would be able to have children. Even though all those doctors told me it was impossible, I still prayed."

"I know, baby," Shelby whispered, running her fingers through Rachel's hair. "I know. I saw you, sweetie. I saw the pain on your face when every doctor we went to told you the same thing — that it was impossible. But, Rachel… baby, look at me." She cupped her daughter's face in her hands and stared deep into those sad brown eyes. "Rachel, they were wrong. Every single one of them were wrong. _You have a son_. You have a son who is the spitting image of you," a small smile touched her lips. She could see Rachel's eyes slightly brighten. "Rachel, I know you are beyond hurt and beyond angry right now… but, baby, you need to just _stop_. Stop for just a moment."

Tears flowed down Rachel's cheeks and the pain racked through her body. All her anger poured out in gut-wrenching sobs… all the hurt ripped through her body as she clung to her mother. Her fists tightly gripping Shelby's shirt as the self-proclaimed badass rock star climbed into her mother's lap and wept like a little child.

Shelby continued to rock her baby girl, whispering words of comfort for however knows how long. The two brunettes just held each other.

"I don't know what to do, Mom," Rachel's cracked voice broke the silence.

Shelby leaned back so she could look at her. "Well… first of all, you have to decide what do you _want_ , Rachel. Right now you have to be completely honest with yourself and look deep inside and decide what you want in her life."

Rachel thought about her mother's words for several long minutes. What _did_ she want? She found herself at a crossroads in her life and whichever path she chose would take her in the complete opposite direction of the other option. She could choose to stay mad at Quinn and past choices or she could forgive and move on. Does she want to have an actual relationship with Quinn or just be co-parents to Jaxon with her? Did she want to settle down and have a family or did she want to just visit Jaxon whenever she happened to be in town between tours?

She thought back over the past year. She'd been making a lot of changes in her personal life. Partying every night had started growing old and was becoming a waste of time. She'd found she enjoyed the peace and quiet of her hotel room, or bedroom if she was home, to write her music and be able to have a clear head, allowing lyrics to flow onto paper.

One night stands were non-existent. They had been for quite a while now. She'd realized the more she watched Kurt and Blaine's relationship grow and develop, the more she wanted a relationship just like theirs. She wanted someone to confide in, someone to know all her secrets and still love her despite them. She wanted someone to hold her all night and still be there in the morning. She wanted someone to love, and who loved her in return.

She wanted an anchor. She _needed_ an anchor in her life.

And what was truly miraculous to the diva, was when she had finally come to this conclusion, Quinn Fabray happened to come back into her life. The only woman she had ever had any real feelings for was suddenly there in front of her.

And Quinn loved her; Rachel knew she did. And Rachel loved her back.

Despite all the heartache in their past, Rachel Berry loved Quinn Fabray and wanted to be with her. She wanted a family with her.

"I want Quinn," she stated, all conviction and truth in her words. "I want Quinn and I want a family with her."

Shelby smiled, her eyes softening. "Okay, now that you know what you want… what are you willing to do to get it?"

Rachel took in a slow deep breath before answering. "I need to lower my pride and be understanding. I need to be strong for us and stop being such an immature asshole. Quinn deserves better… a whole lot better."

Silence enveloped the women as they were both deep in their own thoughts.

After a few minutes, Rachel whispered, "I'm scared, Mom."

Scrunching her eyebrows in confusion, Shelby pulled back so she could look at her daughter. "What are you scared of, baby?"

"I'm scared of not being enough for Quinn. I'm scared of not being enough for Jaxon. He deserves to have the best influences in his life and what if-"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Rachel Barbra Berry," Shelby interrupted. "Yes, they both deserve to have the best people around them… but honey, you _are_ the best person for them. You are enough for them. I know you better than anyone else in this world — even you — and I can promise that you are going to be wonderful in a relationship with Quinn, and a great mother to Jaxon. They need you, Rachel. Every time Quinn and Jaxon came to my office for an appointment, I could see the look in Quinn's eyes as I examined Jaxon and as we discussed him. I could see her thinking of you. I saw her smile when she watched your son and I knew she was thinking of you. It was very obvious to me, Rachel, that she wished you were there with her. Quinn is a wonderful woman and someone I would be proud to have as a daughter-in-law."

Rachel choked out a laugh. "Aren't you going a little fast, Mom?"

Shelby chuckled and shrugged. "Maybe. But I know that you all want to be a family together, and I know my daughter would want to make an honest woman out of the girl she loves."

This time Rachel chuckled. "Touché."

Shelby held her tighter. "I love you, Rachel. And I'm proud of the woman you've been working on becoming. Life has bumps and potholes and a lot of shitty things, but I know that no matter what it throws at you, you'll rise to the challenge. And you will succeed. Because _that's_ the type of daughter I raised."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel spent long into the night holed up in her private music studio she had professional built inside her house. Whenever emotions ran high, she always found comfort in her music. And tonight was one of the most emotional times in the young singer's life.

At one point, she heard Cassie knock on the door and ask if she was okay. Rachel had just grunted out a reply.

And Cassie knew Rachel well enough to know that she should leave the singer alone and let her pour out her emotions and feelings through her music.

It was after 5am when Rachel finally burned out. She drug herself to her bedroom, stripped down naked and fell into bed. She was asleep instantly.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Cassie flipped off the stove in the kitchen and looked down at her watch. She frowned at seeing that it was almost noon. Rachel was usually up by now, but the singer hadn't even left her room yet.

She just rolled her eyes. She would give the drama queen ten more minutes, then she was going to go drag her out of bed, even if it resulted in bodily harm from the brunette.

She seriously had been worried about the diva, in her own hard-knocks way. She knew how much pain Rachel had been in over the years, knowing she was unable to have what she's always dreamed of — a family. And seeing the excitement on her friend's face when she'd talked about Jaxon the previous day, brought a huge grin to the lawyer's face. She was so happy for Rachel and actually hoped that the singer and Quinn would be able to work things out.

When the ten minutes was up, Cassie made her way up to Rachel's bedroom. She knocked on the door before just shoving it open, without even waiting for an answer.

Rachel was lying face-down, a pillow over her head and an arm dangling over the side of the bed.

"Rachel?" she yelled as she walked further into the room and pulled the pillow from over her best friend's head. "Rachel, you have to get your ass out of bed! You have band rehearsal in an hour."

The diva grunted, grabbing her pillow back and burying her head deeper in it. "Go away," she muttered.

Cassie took a deep breath, "I can tell you had a shit of a day yesterday, but now you have to suck it up and be a professional. I know — it totally sucks, but that's what grown-ups have to do."

"I'm exhausted, Cassie," Rachel mumbled. "I just want to lie here."

"I know, sweetie, but that isn't an option. Come on. I've already made breakfast — pancakes, your favorite."

Rachel huffed and pushed herself up out of bed. "Fine," she grumbled, not even looking at the blonde as she made her way to her bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel was late to the studio. Rachel was never late.

Band rehearsal was scheduled to start at 1pm. It was now 1:15pm.

And no one knew what to do.

Rachel's heart was heavy as she rode the elevator up to the studio. After the emotional talk with her mother, she felt completely drained. And right now she felt like she was going to throw up. She knew she was late to band rehearsal, but she really didn't care today. The band wasn't on her list of priorities at the moment.

Wearing large sunglasses to hide her puffy bloodshot eyes, she made her way passed their receptionist and down the hallway. When she entered the studio, she wasn't surprised at all to see everyone just standing around, obviously waiting for her to tell them what to do.

 _What the hell?_ she thought, her shoulders drooping. _Can't they do anything without me? Just play the damn songs!_ She threw her bag on the ground and was on her way over to the microphone when she heard a roar,

"Rachel?! Get in here. Now!"

Rachel stopped in her tracks. She was so not in the mood to hear Holly's shit. But she knew that she'd better indulge the blonde publicist before she came out of her office and literally drug Rachel away — she'd done it before. "I'll be right back," she said to the band members. "Play something, why don't you? You don't need to just stand around. I'm not your babysitter."

Rachel pushed herself into Holly's office to see the publicist sitting behind the large desk, typing furiously on the computer. Tina sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, her fingers massaging her forehead. The singer felt the tension in the air and all it did was make her mood worse and her defenses fly back up. Her emotions were so out of whack at the moment, she didn't know how any outside attitude was going to affect her. She might just fly off the handle.

She cocked her head to the side as she stared at the blonde, who hadn't even acknowledged her presence yet. Her hands on her hips, she growled out, "I'm here. What do you want, Holly?"

"Sit," the publicist demanded, not taking her eyes off the computer screen as she continued to type. "I'll deal with you in a second."

The clipped comment almost sent Rachel through the roof. "I don't need this shit today," she stated, turning around to walk back out.

That got Holly to look up. "What did you just say?" her voice was clipped.

"I'm saying that you called me in here and now you just ignore me and treat me like some kid who got sent to the principal's office. I have bigger issues to deal with in my life than to just stand here and take your crap."

Holly slowly stood up, her hands flat on the desk and her ice blue eyes hardening. "I wouldn't have to treat you like a kid, Rachel, if you wouldn't keep acting like one!" her voice rose with each word.

"You have no right to judge me, Holly!" Rachel yelled, jabbing her finger at the blonde. "You have no idea the pure _hell_ I've been through the last few days!"

"Oh… I'm pretty sure I have some idea," she said vaguely. "You see, I have a contact at one of the television networks and he sent this little email over to me, knowing I would want to take a look at it before it aired tonight for the whole world to see." She picked up a remote from her desk and pushed a button. The flat screen on the wall turned on and a celebrity gossip show began to play.

 _"Welcome back. We have just received photos of New Directions lead singer, Rachel Berry, at a park in downtown LA yesterday. She was spotted making a sand castle with a brown haired little boy. There is also a picture of Rachel having an obviously intense conversation with a blonde woman, who we assume is the little boy's mother."_

Rachel closed her eyes, a headache beginning to pound in her skull. On the TV screen were three photographs — one of her playing in the sand with Jaxon, thankfully the photo didn't show his face. The second one was of her and Quinn arguing, and even though Rachel had her sunglasses on, it was quite apparent that the two were arguing by the way they were standing, and with Rachel pointing her finger in Quinn's face. The third was another shot of the two women yelling at each other. In this one, Rachel was wildly gesturing toward the sandbox, her mouth wide open in mid-rant.

 _"We were unable to identify the blonde woman, but she obviously has some sort of relationship with Berry. Is America's number one diva out of control? Sources have stated that Rachel has been spotted at several different night clubs over the past several weeks since the band ended their tour. Perhaps the lead singer is blowing off some steam? Or, from these recent pictures, maybe she should be enrolled in anger management classes? What do you, our viewers think? Go to our website and leave us a comment on what you think is happening to lead singer Rachel Berry and what should her management team be doing?"_

The screen went black and heavy silence filled the office.

Rachel was gritting her teeth, trying so hard to hold on to her emotions. She was not in the mood for this shit. Her personal life, which was currently in chaos, was going to be seen by the entire world tonight. _Great… just what I need right now,_ she thought, her hands firmly on her hips, not offering up any explanations to the publicist and manager.

"Well?" Holly asked, motioning toward the blank screen. "What do you have to say? Why the hell does it look like the lead singer of the number one band in the country is about to punch some random blonde?"

"It's my business, Holly," Rachel stated in a flat voice. "It doesn't concern you."

Holly gaped at the head-strong brunette, then her expression hardened. "Oh, it damn well concerns me, Rachel. In fact, every minute of your life and the band's lives concern me. It is my job as your _publicist_ to make sure you have a clean public image, but I can't do that if you refuse to tell me what is going on. After that spot airs, the fans are going to think you are out of control," Holly stated, hands on her hips and staring Rachel down. "Rachel, you know better than to lose your temper in public! You have an image to uphold and if more pictures like these leak out, New Directions is going to sink faster than the Titanic."

Without saying a single word, Rachel just spun around and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N - Here's the next chapter for you guys! I appreciate all your reviews; I have to admit that I was surprised hardly anyone commented on Shelby and Rachel's confrontation. Did Shelby do a good motherly smackdown on Rachel or was it kind of blah? Let me know - it's killing me! :)

 **Chapter 15 - Like Mother Like Son**

Ding. Ding.

Ding. Ding.

After being chewed out by Holly, Rachel had grabbed her bag and walked out of the studio and went straight home. She was physically and emotionally exhausted. And all she wanted to do was sleep.

She desperately needed to talk to Quinn and lay down all her cards for the blonde to see and know exactly how she felt and what she wanted. But Rachel knew she needed to be well-rested and in the right frame of mind in order to have that conversation, or else it would just turn into another argument.

It was morning when Rachel was woken up by the incessant ringing of the doorbell. She groaned as she rolled onto her back, pulling her pillow over her head, hoping it would smother out the annoying sound.

Unfortunately, it didn't work. The ringing just kept going and going.

Ding. Ding.

Ding. Ding.

"Shut the hell up!" she screamed as she threw the pillow across the room and reluctantly pulled herself out of her warm bed.

Rachel stomped her way down the staircase and to the front door, not giving a shit that she was only wearing blue boxers and a dark green sports bra. Whoever had the nerve to wake her up was going to get the all-natural Rachel Berry. They should be grateful that she was wearing any clothing at all.

Ding. Ding.

Ding. Ding.

Reaching the front door, Rachel flung it open, ready to rip the person a new ass. "What?!" she screamed.

Standing on her doorstep was Shelby.

Rachel just huffed and turned around and walked away, but left the door open for her mother.

"Why are you ringing my doorbell like it's the end of the world?" Rachel called over her shoulder as she dragged herself to the kitchen. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 10am. She pulled out the coffee beans and proceeded to make some much needed caffeine.

Silence hung in the air as the warm aroma began to fill the room. Rachel pulled down two mugs and filled them both with fresh hot coffee. She usually liked to add cream or sugar, or even caramel on some days, but today she needed it pure black. She pushed the other mug across the island toward her mother.

The older brunette gave her daughter a small, loving smile. "I was worried about you after you left my house. I haven't heard from you since."

"You could have called," Rachel told her as she covered up a yawn.

"I did. Several times."

Rachel turned and walked into the living room. She plopped down on the couch, sipping her coffee and watched as Shelby entered the room, her own coffee mug in hand.

"Sorry," Rachel mumbled. "It's been a little crazy."

"Did you get to talk to Quinn?"

Rachel took a sip of the hot coffee and shook her head. "Not yet. I need to get my thoughts in order before I do. I don't want to risk my emotions going haywire because I'm exhausted."

Shelby nodded, agreeing with the decision. "Well… I was thinking… maybe you'd like to hear about when Jaxon was born," she said, sitting down on the couch.

That got Rachel's attention. "Oh… okay, yeah. I'd like that."

Shelby cleared her throat and began, "Well, overall Quinn's pregnancy went great, and Jaxon grew normally and was 100% healthy. He did decide to come a couple weeks early, but when I found out he was your son, I wasn't surprised — you always had to make a dramatic entrance," Shelby teased.

Rachel huffed out a laugh and took a sip from her mug. "So… did the delivery go okay?"

Shelby nodded. "Everything went perfectly smooth. Quinn is one tough girl. I do believe she almost broke her friend's hand by squeezing it too tight though," she laughed. "But besides that, everything ran like clockwork."

Rachel pulled her leg up under herself and asked a question she'd been thinking about a lot, "When did you realize Jaxon was my son?"

The doctor smiled. "Actually it was by pure accident. The day after he was born, I was in Quinn's hospital room checking up on them and examining Jaxon to make sure he was doing well. Since he was born two weeks early, I wanted to keep a close eye on all his vitals. As I was checking him, I overheard Quinn talking to her friend, who was there with her. I soon realized that they were talking about you."

Rachel's eyebrow arched, waiting for her mother to continue.

"At first I really wasn't paying attention to their conversation, but then her friend made the comment about how the 'father' of Jaxon was a one night stand and that it was a woman, a rock star in some band. I still didn't think much of it, until I glanced over and saw Quinn looking at a picture of you in a magazine. Her friend asked her if she was going to tell you about the baby, but Quinn said that even if she did, you wouldn't want him."

Rachel buried her head in her hands. Had she really made herself out to be such a heartless womanizer all these years? Had she given the world the impression that all she wanted was a good fuck and a party?

"Quinn is a good person, Rachel. And I just wanted to let you know about one of Quinn's deepest fears, probably _the_ deepest fear that caused her to make the decisions she did."

"She was scared I would reject him," Rachel murmured quietly. She was sure Quinn had already told her something similar, but it wasn't until this very moment that the words pierced her heart. The pain and fear Quinn must have felt when she found out she got pregnant by an asshole who left her in a hotel room after a night of sex, only leaving behind an insensitive note. And not just any asshole, a rock star who was leaving town the next day and who knew when was coming back to town. Rachel groaned at her stupidity.

Granted, over the years she'd done the exact same thing to countless other women. But Quinn had always been different. And Rachel had known from the moment she first met the blonde beauty that she was different. Her connection to Quinn was instant and deep, and unfortunately that was what scared the rock star the morning after their first night together. Rachel was terrified of that foreign feeling. She was scared… so she ran.

And she ran because she didn't want to get hurt.

Realization slammed into Rachel so hard she literally slumped back against the couch cushions. Her breath caught in her throat and her hand flew over her mouth.

 _Holy shit!_

Rachel had felt that intense feeling with Quinn, and she knew that Quinn had felt the same feeling that first night too, because the blonde had told her so the night they found each other again at the Halloween party.

And because of that feeling, Rachel had run away all those years ago, because she knew that nothing in the world would be more painful than Quinn holding her heart in her hands and crushing it. So the singer ran before she could get hurt.

When Quinn found out she was pregnant, she hadn't sought out Rachel to tell her. But why?

Rachel let out a breath and closed her eyes, raking her hands through her long hair. Quinn didn't tell her because she was scared. She was terrified of Rachel having the power to crush her heart. She hadn't wanted to give Rachel the chance to hurt her, and then she also had to worry about a small innocent child. Rejection from a parent was devastating, and as a mother, Quinn would have done anything to prevent that from happening — even if that meant staying away.

Sure, yes, Rachel still had a right to know she had helped create a life, but now the singer understood what Quinn had been thinking at the time; Quinn had been terrified of being hurt so deeply that it would crush her.

Rachel had that power over the blonde. But also, Quinn had that same power over the singer. That was love. It required so much trust and faith in the other person. Trusting them with your heart; to hold it sacred and care for it, praying they would never hurt it.

Rachel's eyes flew up to her mom's. "I have to see Quinn," she breathed out, quickly standing and running up the stairs to her bedroom.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel pressed the doorbell at Quinn's house and waited impatiently for someone to answer. Thankfully it was only a few seconds before the door swung open. And standing there was Brittany with a huge grin on her face.

"Hi, Rachel!" the tall blonde exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Her enthusiasm was so genuine that Rachel couldn't help but grin back. "Hello, Brittany. I apologize for just showing up-"

But Brittany interrupted her by grabbing her arm and pulling her inside the house. "I'm happy you're here, Rachel. Jaxon is going to be so excited. He's been talking about you nonstop."

Rachel smiled, happy that her son was thinking of her. "Is, uh… is Quinn here? I tried calling her, but it went straight to her voicemail."

Brittany frowned. "No. She's at work. And tonight happens to be her late night, so she won't be home for a while."

Rachel was disappointed. She really needed to talk to Quinn.

Just then, they heard a Tarzan yell coming from down the hallway, and growing louder as Jaxon hurled himself into the living room. Instantly the little boy stopped and stared wide eyed at Rachel.

"'Chel?" he asked in disbelief.

Rachel nodded and bent down. "Hey, Jaxon!"

"'Chel!" he exclaimed as he threw himself into her arms.

Rachel hugged him tightly to her chest. She closed her eyes, inhaling the soft scent of his shampoo.

"Play wif me?" he asked, bouncing up and down.

"Definitely," she told him, but then looked up at Brittany. "If… if that's okay with Brittany?"

The blonde nodded. "Of course it's okay! That would actually be perfect. If you keep him entertained, I'll make us all some lunch."

Rachel and Jaxon spent the next thirty minutes pushing toy cars all around the living room, creating a small city of blocks and inventing the lives of the people who lived there. Rachel was impressed by Jaxon's imagination. He loved to make up the details and personalities of the different people, telling her where they lived and where they worked.

After a quick lunch of sandwiches and chocolate milk, the two brunettes were back on the carpet in the living room, laughing and having a great time. They stayed busy for hours as they created together, getting lost in their own little world.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Quinn was exhausted. It had been a long day at the art gallery and she was tired. She was so thankful Brittany had watched Jaxon later than usual and for both her friends being at her house when she arrived home from work. And even better, they had already made dinner. That was a huge weight off her shoulders.

During dinner, Jaxon talked nonstop, telling her all about his day with his Auntie Britt Britt and his new best friend, Rachel. Apparently they'd gone to the zoo and then over to Brittany's dance studio for dance lessons.

Quinn arched her eyebrow. She hadn't known Rachel planned on coming over today. She pulled her phone from her bag and checked her messages. It had been so busy at work she hadn't even had the chance to even think about her phone.

She bit her bottom lip when she saw that Rachel had called twice and sent her two texts; one asking if it would be alright for the singer to come over, and the other asking if the two of them could get together sometime and talk. Quinn quickly returned a text telling Rachel that she would love to get together and talk, but it would have to wait until the weekend since the art gallery was so busy. She also told her that Jaxon had a fun day with the singer and to feel free to spend more time with him if she wanted.

After dinner, while Jaxon, Brittany and Santana played some games, while Quinn decided to take a relaxing bubble bath to clear her mind.

The hot water felt heavenly on Quinn's tense muscles. She had her hair pulled up in a bun as she relaxed against the end of the large tub full of bubbles. Scented candles filled the air and soft music played as she closed her eyes and got lost in a fantasy.

Her mind whisked her off to a warm beach in the Bahamas. Her toes curled in the sand as she laid back on her beach towel, soaking up the rays of the hot sun. The soft sounds of waves crashing against the shore and the chirping of seagulls was music to her ears. She felt totally relaxed.

Until…

A large wave built up and suddenly crashed over her, soaking her entire body as she was hurled out of her fantasy.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she quickly sat up, wiping the bubbles from her eyes.

Sitting right in front of her in the large bathtub, with a cheeky grin on his face, was none other than Jaxon Fabray. He was bouncing up and down like he had ants in his pants.

"Mama! Mama! I take bath wif you!" He scooped up some bubbles and made himself a beard. "Bubbles!"

Momentarily shocked by the unexpected appearance of her son, Quinn just stared at him with wide eyes. "Jax, baby, what are you doing?"

His happy face fell a little at her tone and he looked up at her with sad eyes. "I take bath wif you, Mama."

Quinn's heart melted.

Santana walked into the bathroom then, putting her hands on her hips when she saw Jaxon in the bathtub with Quinn. "Little man! What are you doing in there? We're supposed to be playing hide and seek."

"Sorry, Tana," he said contritely, looking down at his soapy fingers.

Quinn tilted her head. "You and Auntie Tana were playing a game together and you decided to stop, but didn't tell her?"

He looked up at Santana with puppy dog eyes. "I luv you, Tana. I sorry."

The Latina smiled and bent down, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. "I forgive you, Jax. But tell me next time. I've been hiding in the pantry for the last twenty minutes waiting for you to find me." She gave him another kiss and walked toward the door, leaving the two Fabrays to their bath. "Oh, and Q?" she called over her shoulder. "You need to buy more Oreos. I ate them all while I was waiting for your spawn to find me."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her best friend.

Jaxon stood up and carefully stepped over to his mother, climbing into her lap and laying his head on her chest. "I luv you, Mama."

Quinn wrapped her arms around him, giving him a kiss. "I love you too, sweetheart. Now… since you're in my bathtub, let get you all washed up."

"I wash tummy!" He sat up and reached for the hand towel on the little table next to the tub. He dunked it under the water then rubbed it all over his tummy, covering it with bubbles.

Quinn laughed at his silliness.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel's alarm clock beeped loudly… over and over again. She pulled a pillow over her head as she desperately tried to go back to sleep. She and Noah had been out late last night, writing songs down at the studio. The guitarist had tried to talk her into hitting up a nightclub, but the diva had refused.

The guys in the band had been shocked, but happy for Rachel when she told them about Jaxon. They were all excited to meet the little mini-Rachel and told her to bring him to one of their next rehearsals. Jake kept teasing her about not wearing a condom and purposely trying to create "an army of little divas". But overall, the news was well received. Tina was the most excited and couldn't wait to meet Jaxon. Rachel had a feeling her son was going to be extremely spoiled.

A banging noise from downstairs made Rachel accept the fact that she wasn't going to be getting any more sleep, so she got up and slipped on her silk black robe then headed downstairs for some coffee. When she got to the first floor, she saw Puck lounging on her sofa watching some action movie.

Rachel gave Puck an annoyed look, which he ignored, for waking her up, before she headed toward the kitchen. She reached up into the cabinet to get a coffee cup, thankful that Puck had at least made some fresh coffee since he apparently decided to come over… uninvited. She poured herself a cup of the much needed caffeine and sighed in pleasure after her first sip.

"What's up for today, JewBabe?" Puck asked as he walked into the kitchen, wearing only a pair of basketball shorts and a muscle shirt. He grabbed a can of soda and gulped it down.

"Well, I think Kurt and Mercedes are coming over later to look at the spare bedrooms so they can get some ideas on what needs to be done to them."

Not only was Kurt New Directions' wardrobe king, he was also a very talented interior designer. Rachel had decided that she wanted to turn one of the bedrooms into Jaxon's room, and another one into a toy/play room where he can keep all his toys and books.

Cassie walked into the kitchen just then, overhearing Rachel's words. She nodded as she poured a cup off coffee. "I'm heading downtown to my office in a few minutes, I can swing by Kurt and Blaine's house and give Kurt a key just in case we aren't here when they come over?"

"Perfect, thanks, Cass." Rachel looked over at the clock and hurried to finish her coffee, then rinsed the cup in the sink. "I'm going to go take a shower then head over to Quinn's. I get to take Jax to his dance class today."

"You've been over there every day this week," Cassie said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Rachel smiled. "Yeah. I've been enjoying hanging out with Jaxon. It sucks that Quinn hasn't been around, but I guess she's busy at the gallery and said we could meet up this weekend."

The lawyer nodded. "Good. I'm glad to see the lack of drama… so far."

Rachel smirked at her best friend. "Drama? Me?" she teased.

Cassie just rolled her eyes.

The diva turned and headed up the staircase, yelling over her shoulder, "Oh and, Noah?… Get out of my house!"

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"Hey, Rachel! Tell us who the mystery blonde woman is!"

"Why were you so angry?!"

"Are you always so violent in your personal life?!"

"Are you going to be attending anger management classes?"

The moment Rachel stepped out in public, the cameras and reporters were swarming all around her. It seemed like everyone wanted to know more about those pictures that had been taken at the park a few days ago.

Holly had told her that this would happen. Rachel Berry was known as an outgoing singer who loved her fans and always had a smile on her face. So those photos that showed a very uncharacteristic Rachel Berry was unsettling to the public and was starting to cause a reaction. Hopefully the reaction wouldn't be too damaging. Holly told her to not make any comments and to leave the media and press to the blonde publicist.

So that's what Rachel did. She just maneuvered her way through the crowd, her head down and sunglasses on, and slid inside her SUV. She was thankful the paps hadn't gotten a hold of Quinn's identity yet, but she was sure that it wouldn't be long.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel found Jaxon in the living room watching some kid's show about classical music. He was sitting in the large recliner with his favorite blanket, wearing nothing but his diaper.

When Jaxon saw her, he pulled his thumb out of his mouth. "'Chel!" he called, his grin lighting up his face.

Rachel smiled and walked over to pick him up, then sat down in the recliner with him on her lap. She listened intently as he started telling her all about the show he was watching. When he finished his summary, he laid his head back on Rachel's chest and continued to watch the show while he snuggled in his blanket and sucked his thumb.

After a while, Brittany came into the living room and reminded the two brunettes that Jaxon's dance class began in an hour and to not be late.

The little boy climbed out of Rachel's lap to give Brittany a hug before she left to get everything set up for her dance students.

Rachel and Jaxon ate a quick snack. They still had 20 minutes before they had to get ready to leave, so she asked her son, "Do you want to play with your animals before we go?"

"An'mals!" Jaxon exclaimed. "I play tiger. 'Chel play horse."

She watched as he ran over to his toy box and pulled out the horse and tiger.

Rachel had noticed over the last few days that Jaxon was a pretty controlling little boy, he wanted things done his way, and his way only. She decided to see what would happen if she didn't do what he said, so she got up and went over to the toy box. "Actually I want to be the elephant," she told him, closely watching his reaction as she picked up the gray elephant.

Jaxon looked at the elephant Rachel had found in his toy box like he didn't understand what she was doing. She was messing up his game and he didn't like it. "No 'phant. You horse," he told her, holding up the white horse.

Rachel sat down on the couch and began moving the elephant around. "Nope, I want to be the elephant. It's more fun than the horse."

What the singer saw next left her speechless, which was nearly impossible to do. Jaxon folded his arms over his chest, stomped his foot on the floor and stuck his bottom lip out in a perfect pout; then thick crocodile tears began to pool in his dark brown eyes.

Rachel's mouth fell open in shock as she stared over at her son.

At that moment Santana walked through the front door, stopping mid-step when she saw the impasse between the two brunettes. She looked at Rachel then over at Jaxon. Seeing the little boy's stubborn diva stance and the original stubborn diva just gawking at him, she couldn't help the cackle that exploded out of her mouth. "Oh my hell… this is too funny! I have to get a picture!" She quickly whipped out her phone and took several pictures of the standoff between mother and son. "Classic! I am so framing this." She laughed at the pictures one more time, shooting them off to Quinn and Brittany.

After calming down, she decided she better step in and see what was going on between the two divas before things got ugly. "Okay you two, what's up?" she asked, trying to hide a smile.

Jaxon turned to his aunt. "'Chel wants 'phant. But I say she horse," he stubbornly told her.

"And I told you that I want to play with the elephant, Jaxon," Rachel said, testing what her son would do about her difference in opinion.

Still in his full diva posture, the little boy looked at Rachel then over to Santana, then back to Rachel. "Fine. You be 'phant," he said, plopping down on the ground with his tiger, still not happy. "But 'phant boring."

Rachel glanced over at Santana. "Just trying to teach him that he can't always get whatever he wants."

Santana laughed. "Is that a lesson _you've_ learned yet, hobbit?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. She was about to say 'Shut up', but at the last second decided that Quinn wouldn't be happy with Jaxon repeating the rude phrase all day long. He was becoming quite good at copying whatever he hears. She took a deep breath and stood up straight, smoothing down her clothes. "Yes, Santana. I will have you know that I have indeed learned that lesson."

"Good to hear it," she teased and had to laugh at the diva's pout, identical to the one Jaxon still had on his face.

After playing together for a while, Rachel clapped her hands together and asked, "Who's ready to go to dance class?"

Jaxon threw his hands up in the air and yelled, "Dance with Britt Britt!"

"Okay. Let's put these toys away and get ready to go."

Jaxon frantically dumped the animals in the toybox and hurried back over to Rachel. She picked him up and carried him toward his room to get him some clothes. Then they were off to dance class.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

After a fun and energetic class where Brittany taught the tiny kids a punk dance, Rachel carried a sleeping Jaxon into the house and to his bedroom. She tucked the small boy in bed then stood watching him as he slept. She had come to enjoy watching him sleep.

Over the last week, she'd been coming over to play with her son during the day and help put him down for a nap. Luckily Brittany was usually the one home taking care of Jaxon. Rachel got along really well with the blonde dancer and enjoyed spending time with her and Jaxon. The one day when Brittany had an appointment and it was Santana who was watching Jaxon was a long and miserable day for the singer. The Latina had watched her like a guard dog the entire time.

Rachel smiled as she brushed the wavy brown hair off Jaxon's face. Her son was absolutely perfect.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

A/N - There you go! Some fun Rachel/Jaxon bonding times!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N - I think it's about time to get the two lovebirds together, what you do guys think?

Disclaimer - Nope. Don't own Glee.

 **Chapter 1** **6** **–** **Boys Will Be Boys**

Quinn was working late at the art gallery again. Mike had taken a few days off, so she'd had to pick up the slack. They really needed to hire another person to help assist customers and do all the mundane paperwork that took up too much of the owners' time.

She was typing up the last of an email to one of their art dealers when her cell phone began ringing. She picked it up and positioned it between her shoulder and cheek. "Hello?" she answered and continued typing.

" _Hey, Preggers. Are you working late tonight or are you out on the town trying to get laid?"_ Santana teased her best friend.

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked over at the clock. Her eyes widened at seeing the late hour. "Shit," she muttered. It was close to 10pm and that meant Jaxon was already in bed and asleep for the night. Quinn had completely lost track of the time. "I'm sorry, San. How was Jaxon tonight?"

" _He was fine. Rachel was here and we all had dinner together, then she and Britt helped him with his nightly routine and got him to bed."_

"Rachel was there? Did she ask about me?" Quinn clamped her mouth shut, horrified those words had escaped, even though she was dying to know the answer.

Santana rolled her eyes. _"Are we back in high school or something? Do you want me to pass her a note for you?"_ she asked sarcastically. When Quinn didn't respond after several moments, Santana took a deep breath and said, _"Listen, Q,_ _I'll be_ _t_ _he first to admit that I haven't been Rachel Berry's number one fan, but seeing her these last couple days with Jaxon, I can tell she_ _'_ _s really trying to build a relationship with him. Britt has loved having her around and it's obvious Jaxon adores her."_

Quinn smiled. She knew Rachel had been stopping by the house to spend time with Jaxon, and she was glad for that; Jaxon needed his other mother in his life.

Earlier that day, Rachel had left another message on her phone, confirming the time and place they had planned to meet on Saturday night. The singer had also summarized what she and Jaxon had done that day and Quinn couldn't help but smile at their activities. Rachel was definitely the 'fun mom'.

Quinn was looking forward to getting together with the singer. She desperately wanted to fix the thick strain between them. She really wanted to have some sort of relationship with her, even if it was only friendship, but she secretly hoped for more. She knew that whatever type of relationship they'd end up having would be work, and that was fine. She was willing to work hard and lower her pride to be able to have Rachel in her life.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

The next morning Santana barged into the Fabray house and headed straight to the kitchen.

"So, Q, it looks like you and the hobbit made the tabloids," Santana slapped a handful of magazines down on the kitchen table in front of the blonde where she was just finishing breakfast.

Quinn's eyebrow arched as she looked up at her best friend, then down at the pile of magazines. "What?"

"Britt ran out of milk this morning and sent me to the store. And me being the good girlfriend that I am-"

"Whipped," Quinn muttered as she sipped her coffee.

The Latina glared at her. "Anyway…" she growled, "I was down at the store, and while I was impatiently waiting in the checkout line, I happened to see a picture of my best friend getting her HBIC on with America's rock princess. And not just in one, but in at least four different magazines, including but not limited to: People, InTouch, Us Weekly, and this… weird, trashy one." She curled her lip as she gestured to the top magazine.

"Let me see that." Abandoning her coffee, Quinn snatched the magazine. And sure enough, on page two, there was a photo of her yelling at Rachel Berry, with the singer yelling right back. "Oh shit," she flipped through another magazine, a pounding headache developing behind her eyes.

"I hate to admit this," Santana said, picking up one of the magazines and flipping through the pages. "But both you and the dwarf still look sexy as hell even when you're yelling at each other."

"I wonder if Rachel has seen this."

"She's probably used to it." Santana tossed the magazine down and grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl on the table and began peeling it.

Quinn threw the magazine back on the table and rubbed her forehead. "This isn't good, San. What am I going to do? This was one of the reasons why I didn't want Rachel in Jaxon's life."

"This isn't her fault, Q. Besides, none of the press know your name, so you're still safe for a little while longer. And don't even try to tell me that you won't put up with it in order to have Berry back in your life." At the blonde's surprised look, the Latina continued, "I know you love her and I know you two will eventually figure your shit out."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel arrived at Quinn's house in the late morning to spend some time with Jaxon. She had band rehearsal later in the day and wondered if Jaxon wanted to go with her. The guys were planning on everyone meeting at her house so it was going to be pretty low key.

As she was getting out of the car, she could hear Jaxon squealing in the backyard. She made her way over to the wooden fence and through the side gate. She had to giggle when she she saw Jaxon running around in just his diaper and Santana chasing him, making growling noises.

"I'm going to get you, little boy!" the Latina called out when she was about to grab him, but Jaxon suddenly changed his course and escaped.

Jaxon was laughing and squealing as he ran around, trying to keep away from the monster chasing him. A movement caught his eye and he looked over to see Rachel standing there, watching them.

"'Chel!" he exclaimed, running over into her arms. He gave her a big hug, which she happily returned.

"What's going on back here?" the singer asked, smiling at her little boy.

He rested his head on her shoulder, then pointed at Santana accusingly. "Tana monster. She try get me. But I run fast."

Rachel chuckled. "You are really fast," she agreed. She raised him up a little higher and blew raspberries on his bare tummy, causing him to squeal. "Why are you naked?"

Jaxon looked at her confused, then gazed down at his diaper. "I not naked. I wear 'iaper," he stated matter of fact.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "But where are your clothes?"

Jaxon pointed to the backdoor. "Inside."

Rachel set him down and he ran toward the sandbox.

Santana came over to the singer, a little out of breath from chasing the little runner. "Hmm… I wonder who he gets his naked tendencies from?" she mocked, her eyes scanning down the other brunette's body, taking in the short shorts and tiny tank-top the singer was wearing.

"Where is Brittany today?" Rachel asked, purposely ignoring the Latina's comment.

Santana headed over and joined the little boy in the sandbox. "One of the dance teachers got sick I guess. She volunteered to cover her classes. Besides, I'm not in the mood to work at my club today. I hired a new manager a few months ago and she's been calling me non-stop with stupid questions, so I just turned off my phone. Plus, not only was _she_ calling, but all the incompetent employees down there were constantly calling me and asking where the toilet paper and other obvious items are. I swear, I'm going to have a conversation with my manager and she'll be lucky if I don't fire her ass. My original manager had been with me since the beginning, she knew everything about the club. And she always hired employees that at least had some common sense! But every manager I've had since her have sucked. And this new one isn't any different. Total suckage."

"Suckage!" Jaxon yelled, holding his plastic shovel up in the air and watching the sand fall from it.

Rachel's eyes widened at her son's choice of word to mimic.

Santana closed her eyes briefly, chastising herself. Then she turned to get Jaxon's attention. "Hey, little man?" He looked up at her. "I said a bad word. I'm sorry. But we shouldn't say that word."

"'Kay," he said, returning his attention back to the toys in the sandbox like it was no big deal.

"So what happened to your original manager?" Rachel asked, going back to the topic. "If she was with you from the beginning, why did she leave?"

"It was just getting too hard for her to be around… Quinn," the Latina murmured the last word, realizing too late that she just potentially opened a new can of worms.

Rachel's eyebrow raised. "Quinn? Why would your manager quit her job so she wouldn't be around Quinn?"

Santana swallowed. It wasn't her place to tell Rachel about Quinn's past, so she answered vaguely. "She was just an old friend of Quinn's. That's all."

Not liking that answer, Rachel pushed, "An old friend? She must have been a lot more than a friend for her to leave that way."

Santana held up her hands in surrender. "That's all I'm going to say. If you want to know more, you have to talk to Q about it."

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Fine." Was this old manager a past girlfriend of Quinn's? Did they love each other? Did Jaxon like her? Questions kept popping up in the singer's mind.

"Did you see the tabloids today?" Santana asked.

Rachel blew out a long breath. "Unfortunately, yes."

"What do you plan on doing about it?"

"There's really nothing we _can_ do," the singer shrugged her shoulders. "My publicist is currently handling all the press. She told me not to make any comments or statements. So, we'll just have to see."

Santana was about to respond when the two women heard Jaxon shout,

"Look!"

They hadn't even noticed that the toddler was no longer in the sandbox, he was now over by the tree twenty feet away. And… his diaper was gone… and… he was happily peeing on the tree.

Rachel's eyes bulged, then she burst into laughter. The kid was hilarious! Quinn was going to be pissed, but this was such a classic moment. Every boy had to have the experience of peeing on a tree.

Jaxon grinned proudly, while Santana just rolled her eyes and muttered, "Boys are so gross."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"Hey, Jax?"

Jaxon took a bite of his peanut butter sandwich and turned to look up at the older brunette, giving her his attention while he chewed.

"I have to meet up with some of my friends today and play some music-"

Jaxon immediately perked up, his eyes widening. He quickly swallowed his mouthful and began bouncing in his highchair, "Me go?! Me go?!"

Rachel grinned as she watched her son's excitement. He really was so adorable. "I don't know," she teased him a little.

"Peas?" he begged.

"Well… then we need to ask Santana if it would be okay for you to go with me."

Jaxon turned to the Latina next to him, wide puppy dog eyes and lip poking out. "Tana, me go wif 'Chel, peas?" he asked in his most adorable voice.

Santana had a hard time not bursting out in laughter at the cuteness of the three year old. "Are you sure you want to go with Rachel?" she asked. Jaxon's head nodded up and down quickly. "I didn't think you liked music," she teased.

Jaxon's eyebrows scrunched together. "I luv music!" he demanded, offended that his aunt didn't know that. "Music fun!"

"Okay, Jax, you're right. I know you love music. Of course you can go with Rachel."

The words were barely out of Santana's mouth before Jaxon was trying to push himself out of his highchair. "'Chel! Me go wif you!" he informed her excitedly.

Rachel laughed and helped the small boy out, setting him down on the floor then cleaned up his messy face and hands with a napkin. "Sounds great! But first we need to get you all washed up and change your clothes," she told him, pointing to the large smear of peanut butter on his shirt.

He took off out of the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with a picture of a drum set on the front. He thrust the clothes into Rachel's lap. "I play drums!"

Rachel chuckled. "I'm sure we can arrange for you to play on some drums."

Jaxon jumped up and down in excitement.

After getting all washed up and dressed, the two brunettes headed over to Rachel's house where the band was waiting to start rehearsals for the day.

"'Chel's house?" Jaxon asked curiously as Rachel helped him out of her SUV and carried him up to her large front door.

She smiled. "Yep. This is my house. Do you want to hang out here for a few hours with my friends and I?"

He nodded, a big grin on his face.

When Rachel unlocked the front door and they stepped inside the house, they could both hear several different types of instruments. It honestly didn't sound that good, but Rachel assumed the band was just getting everything tuned.

Jaxon's eyes were wide as he looked around the large open foyer. It was so much bigger than his house, but it still felt good and he felt comfortable being there.

"Do you want some juice and snacks?" Rachel asked, walking them into the kitchen.

"Yes peas," he said, his eyes still darting all around.

Rachel grabbed some juice out of the fridge and poured it into one of the sippy cups she'd bought for when Jaxon was over. She pulled some crackers and snacks out of the pantry, along with a bottled water from the fridge for herself.

Jaxon sipped on his cup as Rachel carried him downstairs where the music was getting louder.

"I have a music studio down here so I can practice and record my songs," she told her son.

"Stu… Stu-do?" he tried to pronounce the unfamiliar word.

"Yep. My studio. It's where I keep all my instruments."

Rachel opened the door to the studio, the music now much louder without being muffled by the thick walls anymore. All at once everything fell silent. Rachel stood in the doorway holding Jaxon, his head leaning against hers while he continued to sip from his cup.

And staring wide eyed at the two brunettes were all the members of New Directions.

"Holy shit, Rach!" Puck exclaimed, his eyes bugging out of his head. "He looks exactly like you!"

"Language, Noah!" Rachel reprimanded.

"Ho s'it!" Jaxon said shyly, his head still pressed to Rachel's as he surveyed the men through his dark eyelashes.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Great. Just great, Noah. Thanks a lot. Now Quinn is going to kill me."

Blaine walked up to the lead singer with a big smile. "Aw… it's okay, Rach. I'm sure the little guy will forget about it as long as we don't make it a big deal." He turned his attention to the little boy. "Hi, Jaxon! I'm Blaine. Are you hanging out with Rachel today?"

Jaxon nodded shyly. "Hi, B'aine," he muttered, not used to so much attention focused on him all at one time.

Blaine grinned then motioned to the other guys in the room. "That's Sam over by the speaker." Sam smiled and waved at the little boy. "Puck is the one with the mohawk who can't control his mouth."

"Hey!" the accused boy exclaimed, taking offense. But he just gave Jaxon his famous smirk and said, "Hi, dude."

"'Ude," Jaxon said, eying the guitar player.

Puck laughed. "You got a smart one there, Rachel."

"Don't I know it," the singer smiled, hugging the small boy to her.

"And that's Jake," Blaine continued the introductions, pointing toward the young man sitting behind the-

"DRUMS!" Jaxon screamed. His sippy cup fell to the floor as he urged Rachel to put him down. "Drums, 'Chel! Drums!" Once on the ground, he took off toward the instrument. As he got next to it, he stared at it with wide eyes and a huge grin.

"Do you like the drums?" Jake asked the small boy with a smirk identical to his brother's.

Jaxon nodded furiously. Jake picked him up and set him on his lap, giving the small boy an extra set of drumsticks to use. Then they both started banging on the drums like crazy.

Rachel just watched and grinned proudly.

After several minutes of loud noise, Jake said that it was time to stop and get some food. Jaxon was not happy with that idea, and proceeded to exercise his pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Wow. He really is your kid, Rach. This is some sh-… I mean – it's crazy, dude," Puck said coming to stand next to the diva. "Look at that pout. You have the same one when you're denied a solo."

"I do not pout like that," she stated, then looked over at her son. "Besides, even if I did, now I understand why I always get what I want. It's just so adorable."

Puck smiled widely. "I'm an uncle!"

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

It was Saturday morning and Quinn had planned to take Jaxon to the Kid Zone where he could climb and slide and just go crazy. Unfortunately she had a few things she needed to get done at the art gallery first, then later that evening, she and Rachel were scheduled to get together and talk.

When Jaxon was a baby, Quinn and Mike had converted an empty room next to Quinn's office into a playroom, that way if Jaxon had to come to work with his mother, he had a place to call his own and keep him entertained.

And that's where Quinn assumed he was until she heard a 'Thump'. She'd been in the storage room getting a few art pieces ready to send out to other galleries when she heard the wail that she knew far too well. She hurried around the corner and saw Jaxon laying on the ground next to a tall ladder. She rushed over to him and frantically asked, "Jax, what happened?!"

The small boy just cried. "Hurt, Mama! Hurt!"

Quinn didn't see any blood, but she had no idea how high he had climbed before falling. She picked him up as gently as she could and rushed him out to her car.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel had been sitting in her home studio with her guitar, plucking out the chords to a song she was working on when her phone buzzed. For the past few hours, she'd been in the zone and inspiration was flowing for a new song. It was different than the songs she usually wrote, but the knowledge of Jaxon being her son had influenced particular emotions inside her.

The phone buzzed for the third time and Rachel resigned herself to set her guitar aside and answer the call. She glanced at the screen and saw that it was Quinn.

"Hey, Quinn," she said immediately after pressing the Answer button. "Are you-"

 _"Rachel, please just listen."_

The singer's ears perked up by the distress in the blonde's voice. "Is-Is everything okay? Is Jaxon okay?"

There was a soft sob on the other end of the phone, then, _"I-I don't know_ _…_ _I mean_ _…_ _I-I'm sure he will be okay, but_ _…_ _h-he_ _…_ _we were down at the gallery and he was supposed to stay in his playroom, but he wandered into the storage room and_ _…_ _Rachel, I thought he would stay in the playroom…"_

Quinn's voice was getting higher in pitch and Rachel could tell that she was falling to pieces.

"What happened, Quinn? Where is Jaxon?" Rachel asked, trying hard to keep her voice steady when she just wanted to freak out and demand the blonde to just spit it out.

 _"H-he must have climbed one of the ladders… but he fell… he was crying so hard, Rach…"_ Emotions set in and Quinn was sobbing. _"I t-took him to the hospital-"_

"Which hospital, Quinn?"

 _"The Children's Hospital in LA. Please, Rachel, I need you,"_ she choked out.

Rachel was already pulling on her jacket and grabbing her keys off the hook next to the front door. "I'm on my way, Quinn. Everything will be okay. I promise. I'll be right there."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel barged through the door to emergency room and straight up to the nurses' station. "Jaxon Fabray!" she demanded to the young nurse sitting behind the desk. "Where is he?!"

The nurse stared wide eyed at the woman, whether from shock at the unexpected freak out or at the recognition that Rachel Berry was standing in front of her, Rachel wasn't sure which.

But right now she didn't care.

"Jaxon Fabray," she stated again.

"Rach?"

The soft voice behind her made the singer swing around. Quinn was standing several yards away, looking devastated. The skin around her eyes was all puffy from crying and her clothes were rumpled. Rachel could clearly see the sadness, guilt and fear swirling in her dull hazel eyes, but she also saw gratitude that Rachel was there with her, and also a tinge of love.

In a split second, Rachel closed the distance between them and wrapped Quinn in her strong arms. All the heavy tension and guarded behavior that had consumed their relationship for the past few weeks was instantly gone. Every childish rant and hurt feelings disappeared as Rachel held Quinn in her arms, stroking her blonde hair and whispering words of comfort and reassurance in her ear. Rachel knew she needed to be the strong one right now.

Quinn gripped onto the back of Rachel's shirt, crying into her neck. She couldn't let Rachel go. She needed Rachel, and it was about damn time she resigned to the truth that she loved Rachel and wanted the singer in her life. Her guilt and frustration towards the brunette disappeared.

She knew deep down that if everything in her life was taken away from her, as long as she had Rachel and Jaxon, she would be perfectly happy. They were all she needed.

Rachel stood in the middle of the emergency waiting room, holding the mother of her son, holding her securely in her arms. And even though she was scared shitless that Jaxon was seriously hurt, she knew that they would all get through this. Together. As long as they were all together, they could get through anything.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel," Quinn whimpered into the brunette's neck. "I didn't know he was in there. I thought he was in the playroom. He was crying for you. He held onto me and… he was in so much pain."

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat. She wanted to break down. She wanted to cry her eyes out, but Quinn needed her to be steady. She kissed the side of blonde hair, but before she could reassure Quinn that everything was going to be okay, they heard a deep male voice behind them.

"Ms. Fabray?"

Both women turned around and saw a middle aged man with dark brown hair. He was wearing a white doctor's coat and holding a clipboard.

"Y-Yes. That's me," Quinn managed to croak out, her voice raw from crying.

The man smiled gently and continued, "Ms. Fabray, we did several x-rays and checked over your son for signs of injuries from the fall. We didn't find any bleeding, which is good." The two mothers let out relieved breaths. "However, he did break his left arm, but we put it in a cast and it should heal in about a month."

Quinn clutched Rachel's hand. "S-So he's okay?"

The doctor chuckled softly. "Yes. I promise you he is fine. You have a very strong young man on your hands. Come on. I'll take you back to see him."

Rachel kept Quinn's fingers laced with her own as they followed the doctor back through the emergency room. They passed by several empty beds and saw a nurse taking the temperature of an older gentleman in one of the chairs. They stopped in front of a shut curtain and heard the laugh of a little boy coming from behind it.

Just hearing her son laugh made Quinn's heart heavy with joy. If Jaxon was laughing, that meant he was okay.

The doctor pulled back the curtain and revealed Jaxon sitting on the bed, his eyes bright and happy as he listened to the nurse telling him a funny joke.

At the sound of the curtain opening, Jaxon turned and saw his mother. "Mama!" he exclaimed, joy evident in his voice. "Look, Mama!" He held up his left arm, showing her his new cast. "It 'ellow!"

Quinn couldn't help but giggle at her son's excitement. She quickly pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. "Are you okay, my boy?"

Jaxon pulled back and nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh!" His gazed then fell on Rachel who was standing in the curtain's opening. His eyes lit up. "'Chel! 'Chel look!" He waved his cast in the air for her to see.

Rachel smirked and walked over to the little boy, ruffling his wavy brunette hair and kissing his forehead. "I see. It looks like you got yourself a cast, little man."

"Uh-huh! It 'ellow!"

"You like yellow?"

He nodded. "It my fav'rite color. They have all colors," he said, pointing to the small counter and several different colors of wraps. "But they boring. 'Ellow best," he stated seriously, like it was an obvious fact that everyone should know.

"Yellow IS the best color," Rachel agreed.

Forty minutes later Rachel was pulling her SUV into Quinn's driveway. She got out of the car and helped as Quinn carried a sleeping Jaxon to his bedroom. Quinn gently laid their son in his bed, covered him with his favorite blanket and kissed his cheek, whispering how much she loved him.

She stepped back and Rachel took her place, kissing the top of his head and murmuring her love.

They quietly backed out of his bedroom, closing the door behind them. When they got to the living room, Quinn sagged down onto the couch. She was exhausted, mentally and physically. Rachel sat down next to her and she laid her head on the singer's shoulder, entwining their fingers together.

Rachel gently rubbed her thumb across the back of Quinn's hand, just enjoying being there with her. After several minutes of silence, the singer murmured, "I forgive you, Quinn."

Quinn's head snapped up and she stared at Rachel, not knowing if she heard right. "What?" she whispered, hope growing in her chest.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry for being an asshole and making our situation so much harder than it needed to be. I was hurt and I lashed out… and I am so sorry, Quinn." Rachel ran her fingers through her hair, trying to put into words what she was feeling. "Yes, it sucks that you didn't tell me about Jaxon. Yes, you had valid reasons. And yes, I deserved to know. But, Quinn, we're together now and it's stupid to keep this anger and tension between us. Jaxon deserves better — and we deserve better. I just want to move on and get passed this. So, I hope that you can forgive me."

Quinn was amazed. She gazed into Rachel's deep brown eyes and could see the sorrow and humility in them and it broke her heart. She took the brunette's face in her hands and looked into those eyes. "Of course I forgive you, Rachel. We are both at fault… I just… Can we please just… start over? Seeing Jaxon hurt and then not knowing what was happening while I waited forever in that miserable waiting room, really showed me what was important. And the only thoughts in my mind the whole time, were of you and Jaxon. You two are only what matters to me in this entire world. I couldn't live without either of you."

It was getting late. The two women talked for quite a while and emotions were high and energy was all but depleted. Quinn insisted that Rachel spend the night since they were both so exhausted and the blonde didn't want Rachel to drive all the way back to her own house. Quinn gave Rachel some pajama pants and a tank top to sleep in, and after changing into similar clothes, both women climbed into Quinn large bed and fell asleep.

Rachel woke up early. She turned and smiled when she saw the most beautiful woman sleeping beside her. She watched Quinn sleep soundly for awhile before the blonde stirred and her eyes slowly opened.

Quinn grinned when she opened her eyes to see Rachel staring at her. "What are you doing?" she asked shyly.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Just watching a gorgeous goddess sleep."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the singer's cheesiness. "Well, I'm just going to say Good Morning."

Rachel smiled. "Good morning."

Silently watching each other for a few minutes, Rachel's heart softened and she got a little choked up. "Quinn, I uh… I just want you to know again how sorry I am…" Rachel hadn't realized she had started crying until Quinn reached over and wiped a tear from her cheek. "… that I lost my temper with you. I shouldn't have let our conversation reach that level, I should have just walked away so we could both calm down before we said anything hurtful that we couldn't take back."

Quinn's heart broke at the sight. She was about to protest and take responsibility for her own stubborn actions in their situation, but Rachel stopped her by putting a finger on her lips.

"No, Quinn. Please let me finish. I need to get all this off my chest and have you understand what I'm feeling." When the blonde nodded, she went on, "I always wanted a family of my own. When the doctors told me I could never have any biological children, I didn't know what to do. I was devastated and so angry with the world for a lot of years. I figured if I couldn't have a family, I might as well just… do whatever the hell I wanted. I partied hard and did everything I could to try to lose myself. And the more famous I became, the more I just wanted to get lost in the whirlwind. I tried anything that I thought would fill the huge hole in my heart… Anything… But nothing worked… nothing made me feel whole; it only allowed me to escape my reality for a few hours at a time, but that was it."

Quinn hadn't realized she was crying until she felt Rachel's hand cup her cheek, brushing away the tears. She softly smiled and leaned into Rachel's touch.

"And, Quinn, you have _no_ idea how happy I was when you came into my life," her smile grew as she stared lovingly into Quinn's eyes. "When I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were special. You are the only girl I have ever thought about having a family with. Even if I could never have biological children, I wanted to have a family with you. And then I was such an idiot and left you that morning at the hotel. I was scared, Quinn. I was scared of my heart getting broken. I was scared to drag you into my crazy life. I knew you would hate it and would be better off without me. So I left. But I thought about you practically every day for four years. I knew that I'd lost the one woman who could make me whole, and I continued to beat myself up over it." Quinn's eyes softened as Rachel poured her heart out. "Then I found you again. I found you and I was so happy and I refused to be an idiot again. I wanted you in my life permanently, no matter what. So you have to understand that when you told me Jaxon was my son, I honestly thought you were joking at first, maybe even being a bit cruel. I didn't believe you, but I wanted to. I wanted so desperately to believe you." Rachel's brown eyes had sparkles of gold as a huge grin covered her face. "Then I saw one of the picture of Jaxon you have on your wall in the living room, and I just _knew_. I knew he was my son. And I felt an overwhelming feeling in my chest as that dark hole in my heart began to disappear. I finally had what I had always wanted." Rachel sat up and leaned against the headboard. Quinn followed. "I want to be with you, Quinn. I want you and I want Jaxon, and I want us to be a family together," she paused and looked down at their entwined hands, suddenly self-conscious, not sure what Quinn was feeling about this whole situation. "That is… if you want that too."

Quinn slowly pulled one of her hands free and gently cupped Rachel's cheek, bringing those breathtaking brown eyes up to meet her own hazel. "Rachel…" tears slid down her face, but her smile warmed the singer's heart. "… I want nothing more than to be a family with you." She knew she sounded cheesy, but at that moment she didn't care.

Rachel leaned forward and connected their lips in a sweet, adoration-filled kiss. She pulled away, leaning her forehead against Quinn's. "I already love Jaxon so much, I would do anything to protect him. And yes, my professional life is crazy, but Quinn, I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep him, and you, as safe as possible." She softly traced her fingertips down Quinn's cheek, gazing into those beautiful hazel green eyes. "I want you and Jaxon to be my family."

Touched beyond belief by Rachel's words, Quinn pulled her forward, their lips meeting for the first time in what felt like forever. Rachel gasped in surprise, but quickly returned the affection. Their mouths moved together in sync and hands were tangled in each others hair.

Rachel pushed Quinn back down onto the bed without disconnecting their lips. One arm braced her body while the other one lifted the bottom hem of Quinn's shirt and gently trailed her fingers up her smooth skin, feeling tight abs.

Quinn moaned at the feeling of Rachel's skin and continued running her hands through long brunette hair.

Rachel didn't want to go any further than making out. She just wanted to be close to Quinn again and reassure herself that this was all real. And that they were actually going to be a family.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 1** **7** **– What Matters Most**

The loud music filled the kitchen and wrapped around Rachel as she danced around room, making herself lunch. The beat was loud, just the way she liked it. She twirled over to the fridge and grabbed some turkey, tomato and lettuce, then spun back to the counter singing at the top of her lungs.

All of a sudden the music stopped.

Confused, Rachel turned around to see a pissed off Cassie standing next to the stereo, her finger on the power button.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" exclaimed the blonde lawyer, her blue eyes narrowing.

Rachel chuckled at her, then went back to making her sandwich. Not even her best friend could pull her down from this high.

"No, Rach, I'm serious. Why are you so damn happy? It's disgusting!"

The singer rolled her eyes. "Can't a girl in love be happy?" she asked.

"Not _that_ happy," Cassie said, her lip curled in mock disgust. "You look like you did that night you tried speed for the first time. You were so tripped out."

Rachel groaned thinking about that particular night. It was years ago in Florida where the band decided to hit up a nightclub after one of their concerts. The music was loud, the lights were dim and there were drugs and sex everywhere. The band had just started taking off and Rachel wanted to immerse herself in the rock and roll lifestyle. Needless to say, she learned that night never to take drugs from random people. She was just glad Cassie had been there to make sure she didn't get herself killed. "Ugg, don't remind me. The headache I felt after that was worse than a hangover. Plus, I've never puked so much in my life! Never again!" She took her sandwich and a glass of juice over to the table and sat down.

"I'm betting your giddiness has something to do with a gorgeous blonde… well, not me - but the other gorgeous blonde," Cassie teased.

Rachel's face brightened even more. "Yes. It has everything to do with Quinn, if you must know."

"Uggg," Cassie groaned. "I have a feeling you two are going to be that nauseatingly cute couple no one can stand to be around for fear of getting a toothache."

Rachel laughed then took a bite of her sandwich.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel walked into Shelby's house and found her mother in the kitchen, stirring a boiling pot on the stove. Whatever she was cooking smelled delicious! Shelby had always been a wonderful cook and Rachel missed her mother's cooking now that she lived on her own.

"Hey, Mom," Rachel said as she walked over and leaned against the island counter.

Startled by the unexpected voice, Shelby whipped around, holding up the wooden spoon like it was a weapon. When she saw it was just Rachel, she brought her hand to her chest. "Rachel! You scared me to death!"

Rachel smiled slowly. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to."

Shelby wiped her hands on her apron and watched her daughter with interest. "How can I help you, sweetheart?" She slowly turned back to the stove and moved the pot over to a different burner and turned off the heat. She walked over and stood across the island from Rachel, giving the younger brunette her undivided attention.

Rachel looked up into her mother's matching chocolate brown eyes. "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about the other night." She paused for a second to allow herself a moment to work through the pain that Shelby's betrayal had created in their relationship. "I know you were only honoring your oath as a doctor, as well as trying to protect Quinn and Jaxon. And I guess I can't be mad at the 'why' behind it all, but… it still hurt, Mom."

Shelby regarded her with a sincere look of regret on her face. "I know, Rachel, and I am truly sorry too. How has everything been going with Quinn and Jaxon?"

Rachel grimaced. "Jaxon fell and broke his arm…" Shelby's breath hitched in panic, so Rachel quickly went on, "… but everything is fine now. He has a yellow cast and is proudly showing it off to anyone who will listen." They both laughed. "But… when he was in the hospital, Quinn and I both realized what was most important in life. And we let go of all our anger and pride."

Shelby raised her eyebrow in surprise and smiled, hoping this was good news. "And…?"

Rachel smiled an identical smile. "And after a lot of talking, we realized that we both wanted the same thing – to be a family. So… we decided to start over and put the past behind us, because all it was doing was dragging us down and making us miserable. So, from now on, Quinn, Jaxon and I are going to be a family."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Quinn had invited her over to have dinner with her and Jaxon and it was taking Rachel hours to decide what to wear. But when the time came for her to leave her house in order to make it over to Quinn's on time, she just grabbed the top outfit from the huge pile of clothes and raced downstairs and out to her SUV.

The small family sat together around the kitchen table eating dinner. Jaxon was eagerly eating his chicken nuggets, while Rachel and Quinn had grilled chicken. Rachel had to smile as she looked around the table. It felt so natural to be sitting here with Quinn and Jaxon. She was comfortable around them, it felt like this was always meant to be, just a normal daily routine of hers, sitting there and eating dinner with her family. And she couldn't have been happier.

"What are you thinking about?"

Rachel was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Quinn's voice. "Huh… what?" she asked as her eyes focused on the blonde.

Quinn smiled. "You looked dazed and I was just wondering why you had a dopey smile on your face?" she asked, taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

But before Rachel could answer, Jaxon began pushing himself out of his highchair.

"Me done," he announced. "Go watch 'toons, Mama?"

Rachel's heart melted at the little boy's big brown puppy dog eyes. She knew she was going to be a sucker for them.

Quinn inspected her son's plate and saw that he had miraculously finished almost all of his dinner. She decided he deserved some TV time before bed. "Okay, but only for a little while. It's bedtime soon."

Jaxon pouted, but quickly turned it into a smile because he knew that his mama would send him to bed immediately if he pushed his luck. He held his arms out to Rachel to help him down.

The singer lifted him out of his highchair, being careful with his cast, and set him on the floor. She watched as he ran out of the kitchen and over to the television.

Emotions flooded Quinn's body as she watched Rachel gaze lovingly at Jaxon. She was so happy that Rachel wanted to be in their son's life instead of immediately dismissing him like Quinn feared she would. And she felt gratitude that Jaxon really liked Rachel and wanted the older brunette to be in his life. Overall, she just felt an overwhelming sense of love. She felt the love pouring off Rachel as the singer watched their son, and when Rachel turned back to look at her, Quinn continued to feel that same love directed at her. She gave Rachel a shy smile, quickly standing up and gathering the dirty dishes.

After helping Quinn with cleaning up the table and kitchen, Rachel nonchalantly took Quinn's hand in her own and led them over to one of the couches in the living room. It was a little ways away from the television and where Jaxon was playing so the women could have a private conversation, but still be able to monitor the little boy.

Quinn's heart jumped when Rachel simply took her hand and she felt the warmth spreading up her arm at just that simple touch. When they got comfortable on the couch, she was happy that Rachel kept their hands entwined. It felt so natural.

"So…" Rachel began, softly stroking her thumb on the back of Quinn's hand. "Tell me all about our son; I want to hear everything."

Quinn smiled as she looked into those big chocolate brown eyes of Rachel's that perfectly mirrored her son. She knew she was in a lot of trouble with these two. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Rachel said, then when she saw Quinn arch her eyebrow at her, she decided she better narrow her answer down. "How about… was he a good baby? Was he fussy or generally good-natured?"

"When he was first born, he was very good-natured and rarely cried except if he was hungry or wanted attention. Usually it was for the attention," she smiled.

Rachel chuckled. "Imagine that… Rachel Berry's son wanting attention," she said sarcastically, "who would have ever thought that?"

Quinn had to laugh too. Being in the spotlight was definitely in the Berry genes.

They sat and talked for a while, Quinn telling stories of Jaxon when he was a baby and then as he grew into a toddler. Rachel laughed and enjoyed hearing all about her son. She felt a small twinge of frustration knowing she missed her son's first few years, but she just kept reminding herself that she was with him now and that's all that mattered. She made sure to hold Quinn's hand the whole time, showing the blonde subconsciously that she would always be there. She wasn't going to abandon her new-found family for anything.

"When Jaxon had been walking for a few weeks," Quinn said, continuing her stories, "we were next door at Santana and Brittany's house having dinner. They have stairs that Jaxon wasn't used to having, but he saw a challenge and went after it. By the time I saw him, he was already at the top, sitting like he was the king of the castle taking his rightful throne high above everyone. After that, I knew he would accomplish anything he set his mind to. And he has so far. He's a little daredevil, but he works hard to be able to do the things he wants. He never backs down or gives up until he gets it right."

Rachel softly chuckled because of course her kid would accomplish his goals and prove to everyone that he was capable of doing whatever he set his mind to. She turned and watched as the small boy played on the carpet with some of his toys, the television just on for background noise.

Quinn went on, "But I'm not too worried about him. Shelby told me that determination in a child as young as Jaxon is a great quality to have. She said that her daughter was just like Jaxon and as she grew up she had a lot of obstacles, but she worked hard and accomplished her goals and became successful, so I hope he is just as fortunate."

Rachel's gaze snapped back over to Quinn at the mention of Shelby's name. She knew she had to tell Quinn the truth about her mother, but that could wait for another day.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

For the past several days Quinn and Rachel had been texting back and forth continuously, and when they had the time, they would be talking on the phone. The flirting between them increased each day, and Rachel was thoroughly enjoying it. She loved this playful side of the blonde and hoped it was a sign that they could progress further into their relationship. The singer had been busy in the studio and hadn't been able to visit Jaxon as often as she would have liked, but she had a plan that would hopefully make it up to her son soon.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and Rachel decided to take Quinn and Jaxon out for a late lunch, and she knew exactly where she wanted to take them.

"I can't believe I've never been here before," Quinn said as they walked inside the door of a small diner.

It was quaint and very homey, not like the generic or chain diners that were all over LA. This one felt like walking inside your childhood home, where your mom was baking cookies and had dinner cooking on the stove. The atmosphere felt like a warm and comforting hug.

"This is my favorite place to eat when I'm in town," Rachel told her.

Right then a slightly robust woman with graying hair, probably in her early fifties, walked through a set of swinging doors that Quinn assumed led to the kitchen, and let out a loud squeal when she saw Rachel.

"Oh, bless the heavens!" the older woman cried as her hands shot up, covering her mouth.

Rachel got a huge smile on her face. "Hi, Auntie!" the singer exclaimed almost as loudly as the older woman and hurried over to wrap her in a huge embrace.

The older woman was holding Rachel tight, rocking her back and forth while a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oh, Rachel sweetheart! I have missed you so much!" She pulled away, but held onto the singer's arms as she looked her up and down, appraising the brunette like a concerned mother would. Then the woman's expression turned angry as she asked, "And why haven't you come to see me since you've been in town? And don't you tell me that you just got here, because I know from your mother AND the pictures I've seen in those trash magazines customers bring in that you have been in town for a while now."

A chagrined expression covered Rachel's face. "I'm sorry, Auntie, but my life has been kind of crazy lately."

The woman glanced over Rachel's shoulder to the beautiful blonde holding a little brunette boy in her arms, who were still standing just inside the doorway. "Oh, I have definitely heard about that," she said with a twinkle in her eye as she stepped around Rachel and walked over to the blonde woman and little boy.

When they had first walked into the diner, Quinn stopped in shock as Rachel was mauled by a strange woman. The two women were too far away for Quinn to hear what they were saying, but obviously they knew each other well. She held Jaxon tighter as the woman walked toward her. She looked friendly with big brown eyes and a warm smile, but Quinn wasn't sure how to react.

The older woman walked right up to Quinn and wrapped her in a warm hug, slightly smashing Jaxon between them in the process.

"You must be Quinn," she said, then her brown eyes flicked down to the little boy. "And you must be Jaxon." She reached out to touch the little boy, but he recoiled and buried his face in his mother's neck, slightly whimpering.

Rachel walked over and stood next to Quinn, rubbing her son's back softly. Jaxon relax a little when he felt Rachel's familiar touch. "It's okay, sweetie," she cooed in his ear. Then made the introductions. "Quinn, this is my Aunt Eva. Auntie, this is Quinn Fabray. And this is Jaxon."

"It's so nice to meet you, dear," she said, reaching out to take only Quinn's hand this time. She looked down at the small boy who was still buried in his mother's neck and smiled at him.

Quinn smiled, accepting the soft hand. "Same to you." She looked at Rachel. "You didn't tell me you had family, besides your mom, around here."

"Well, technically, Auntie isn't blood related, she is my mom's best friend. They have been friends since they were little, and I've known her my whole life. So I've always considered her my aunt," Rachel said.

"And I love Rachel as if she was my own child," the older woman said, giving the brunette a side hug. "Now… Let's get you three a booth and get you fed. Whatever you want is on the house."

Quinn looked at the woman in surprise as she set Jaxon down in a booster seat that a waitress had carried over to the table. "Oh, thank you."

"Enjoy your meal," Eva told them as she walked back toward the kitchen, discretely winking at Rachel over her shoulder.

Rachel smiled shyly as she settled into the booth across from Quinn.

The pair spent the next hour talking nonstop about everything and nothing, having fun with Jaxon and enjoying one another's company as they made their way through lunch and dessert. Jaxon happily gobbled up a tall piece of chocolate cake. His eyes had been huge when Auntie Eva brought it out and then proceeded to plop a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the top. Needless to say, he was one happy little boy.

It wasn't until the dinner rush started that Rachel and Quinn finally decided to leave, besides, Jaxon was starting to get antsy.

"Rachel dear, it looks like those baboons with cameras found you," Eva said as she walked over to their table.

The singer shut her eyes in frustration. "Thank you, Auntie." She turned to Quinn. "I guess we better talk about all this tabloid stuff."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. I'm not exactly sure how to handle it."

"Well…" Rachel took a deep breath. "First of all, I am so sorry you even have to deal with it."

Quinn smiled and took Rachel's hand in hers. "Rachel, I just got you back in my life. If I have to put up with camera flashes and annoying paparazzi in order to have you, then I will."

The singer was surprised by the blonde's answer. "But… I know one of the reasons you didn't want me in Jaxon's life was because of this circus."

"I know. And it will be a big adjustment, but I want you in my life."

Rachel felt a huge weight taken off her shoulders. "Thanks, Quinn."

"Come now," Eva interrupted. "Follow me, I'll take you out the back way." She led them through the kitchen to the back entrance, sending an apologetic look to Rachel.

"They're so persistent," the singer growled as she held Jaxon firmly in her arms.

"They just want to see who your latest conquest is," Quinn teased the singer.

Rachel just rolled her eyes. "Well, then they will be sadly disappointed because I am now and forever a one woman… woman," she looked back at Quinn with a confused expression. "You know what I mean."

Quinn giggled. "Yes, I know what you mean," she said, lacing their fingers together.

"Jaxon?" Rachel said turning to her son, making sure he was paying attention. When his eyes met hers, she went on, "When we walk outside, there will be people taking pictures of us. So you'll hear a lot of talking and noise and maybe see flashes of light."

He looked confused. "Why?"

Quinn took over explaining as best as she could, "Well, Jax, Rachel is pretty popular and a lot of people know who she is. They like to listen to her music-"

"'Chel sing pretty," he interrupted, grinning and pointing at Rachel.

Quinn chuckled. "Yes, Rachel does have a very pretty singing voice. But when we go outside, I want you to bury your face in Rachel's neck, okay? We just don't want anyone to take a picture of you."

"You want me hide?" he asked curiously.

Rachel grinned. "Exactly. We want you to hide. They can get pictures of your mama and I, but we don't want them to take any of you." She removed her baseball cap she had been wearing and put it on backwards on Jaxon's head.

Jaxon grinned and thought this would be a fun game. "Okay!" He immediately tucked his arms in and buried his face in Rachel's neck.

David, Eva's son, met them at the back door and offered to escort them outside. He opened the door for them and led the small family out and into the alley where Rachel's SUV was parked a little ways away.

Unfortunately, the paparazzi immediately noticed the women exiting the restaurant and eagerly ran over to them, cameras all flashing as they attempted to get a photo of Rachel and the mystery blonde.

Rachel led the way, gently keeping Jaxon's face in her neck, away from the flashing lights while the small boy just clutched onto her. David stuck close to the women and pushed their way through the crowd.

"Did ya have a nice dinner, ladies?" one of the paparazzi asked teasingly, coming to walk next to Rachel.

"Rachel! Can you please sign this?" a teenage girl yelled, holding out a magazine with New Directions on the cover, as a number of other curious people came over to see what all the fuss was about.

"I'm sorry, not today," Rachel told her as they got closer to her car. "Could everyone just move aside and make room for us? Please."

"Who's the blonde, Rachel?"

"Hey! What's your name?!"

"Is that your son?"

"Rachel, are you finally settling down?"

"Can I get a photo with you?!"

Question after question was hurtled at the couple. Quinn was in shock by all the craziness, but clung to Rachel's hand and stayed close as they finally reached the car and David opened the passenger door. Quinn quickly got in and David blocked everyone's view as Rachel handed Jaxon over to the blonde, making sure his face was still covered. David shut the door and guided Rachel over to the driver's side.

"Thanks, man," Rachel told her friend as she gave him a quick hug. She slipped into the driver's seat and let out a relieved sigh when her doors closed, silencing the yells of the paparazzi and fans and grateful the vehicle had dark tinted windows.

Starting the car, Rachel beeped the horn to make the group of people move out of her way and she slowly drove out of the alley.

"I'm impressed," Quinn smirked at the singer when they were finally on the road.

"What?" the singer asked, looking over to her.

"I could tell you were holding back your anger with them."

Rachel shrugged, "They usually don't bother me too much. But it's different now with you and Jaxon. Besides, if I had done anything other than just calmly get past them, it would probably get even more attention and the gossip rags would go crazy wild."

"Ah, smart," Quinn said, running her fingers through Jaxon's hair.

The little boy leaned back and looked at his mother with a huge grin on his face. "That fun!" he exclaimed. "'Chel, we do again?"

Rachel chuckled. "Unfortunately, Jax, I'm sure you will have plenty of opportunities to do that again. Now, hold on, I'm going to pull over up here so we can get you into your car seat."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Reviews please! :)


	18. Chapter 18

A/N - Thanks for all the awesome feedback! You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee.

 **Chapter 18**

It was getting to be Jaxon's bedtime, so the two women got him ready for bed and tucked in. He wanted Rachel to sing him a lullaby like she usually did when she put him to bed, and he was out cold within minutes.

Now they sat back on the couch, their knees touching and fingers laced together. They sipped on red wine and continued their earlier conversation.

"So, tell me about your family," Rachel said as she tucked her leg under her.

Quinn cleared her throat, not really wanting to get into her personal family drama, but she and Rachel were trying really hard to be open and honest with each other. And knowing about family was basic information, but it was still a hard conversation to have. "Well… I was raised in Ohio."

"Really?" Rachel asked surprised. "I guess I always took you for a native California girl."

Quinn laughed. "Hardly. I lived in a very small and conservative town, where reputation was everything."

"Sounds like show business," Rachel muttered.

The blonde laughed again. "Probably. But show business is open to accept people's differences. Unlike Lima, where anyone different than the norm, like gays, are scorned and mocked. It was a very difficult place to grow up in." She shook her head. "Anyway… the day after graduation I packed up and moved to New Haven where I went to Yale. I was only seventeen."

Concern filled Rachel's expression. "Have you been back to Ohio?"

Quinn shook her head. "Nope."

"But you have seen your parents since then, right? I mean, that was what? 10 years ago?"

"Around 10 years, yeah. But no, I haven't seen my parents since the day I left. I haven't even talked to them. They basically disowned me."

"But why?" Rachel asked.

Quinn took a big gulp of her wine. "Well… they kicked me out the day before graduation because I finally got up the courage to tell them I was gay. And they also disowned my little sister, Charlie, for standing by my side and supporting me. It was the summer before her sophomore year and my parents just kicked her out of the house. Not even a goodbye, just a 'Get the hell out of our house! If you support that dyke, then you are just as disgusting as she is!'"

Rachel's jaw was on the floor. "You have got to be shitting me! They did that to their own daughters?!" she exclaimed, anger quickly rising to the surface. If she ever got her hands on those bigots, she would tear them apart!

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, they did. And what hurt worse, was that the majority of the town took their side. The town was small and anyone remotely different was shunned."

"What happened to Charlie?"

"She went to New Haven with me. She finished high school while I worked my butt off to support us. I was a pretty good student in high school so I was lucky and had received several scholarships from universities all around the country. One was a full-ride, living expenses included, to Yale. So we took that money and rented a small apartment just off campus. Charlie went to high school while I took a full load at college, plus I had a full-time job at an art gallery and Charlie had a part-time job at a small diner. After high school she received a full-ride to UCLA. I had just finished up my degree in Art History so we had no reason to stay in Connecticut. We packed up and moved out here. When she started college I told her that I didn't want her to work so she could just focus on her studies. She refused at first, she is quite the stubborn woman." Rachel laughed. Now she knew that stubbornness ran in Quinn's family. "But I eventually wore her down. She graduated last spring with a degree in Film Studies."

"Wow," Rachel said, awestruck. "You both are so strong. I don't know if I could have done that."

"Well I decided years ago that if our parents ever showed up at our front door, begging for forgiveness, I don't know if I would be able to let them back into our lives. My mom wasn't so bad, but she has always done whatever my father told her to do. I could see that losing her only two children killed her, but she chose her husband over us. So… that's it," she shrugged.

"So they have no idea of how successful you guys are or anything about Jaxon?"

"Nope," Quinn said, popping the 'p'.

A comfortable silence filled the room as the two women were both deep in their own thoughts. Rachel couldn't comprehend having such a terrible relationship with her mom. Her mom was such a rock in her life, Rachel wouldn't know what to do if Shelby ever kicked her out of her life.

"Where is Charlie now?"

"Well, after graduation she and a few of her friends decided to take some time and 'explore the world', as she told me…" Quinn smirked at her sister's adventurous attitude. "So they left for Europe and have been traveling around ever since. They should be back soon, or at least I hope they do. It's been a long time now." Turning the attention away from herself, Quinn asked, "What about you?"

"Huh?" Rachel asked, setting her empty wine glass down on the coffee table.

"Your family. I want to hear all about them."

Rachel chuckled at what she was about to reveal. "Well, I was born and raised in New York City. That was where I fell in love with the arts, particularly music. And unlike how you were raised, I was taught to love everyone no matter their religion or color or any differences they might have."

"That sounds wonderful," Quinn told her. "I want to raise Jaxon with that kind of perspective."

"I agree. And he will be. He'll learn that every person is special and deserves respect, and that love is love no matter what form it comes in," Rachel said. "I'm an only child. My mom was really young when she had me, so it's just always been me and her. She was also an only child and her parents died when I was little, so I never really got to know them."

"Are you and your mom still close?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. She has always been my hero. She is the most loving and accepting person in the world. I was really lucky."

"You told me that your mom lives here?" When the singer nodded, she continued, "Why haven't I met her yet? Have you told her about Jaxon?"

Rachel chuckled. "Yes, she knows about Jaxon. She actually knew about Jaxon even before _I_ knew about him, which caused quite a loud and dramatic argument between the two of us. And… actually you have already met her."

Now Quinn was really confused. That didn't make any sense at all. "Hold on… I've already met her? And how in the world did she know about Jaxon before you did?"

Rachel squeezed Quinn's fingers and pulled their hands onto her lap. "She was the doctor who delivered him. And she was the first person in this world to ever see him."

The blonde sat there, staring at Rachel as the words circled around in her head. "What?" Quinn asked flabbergasted.

The singer smiled. "Shelby Corcoran is my mother."

Stunned silence filled the room. Quinn didn't think she had ever been more shocked in her entire life than she was at that moment. Dr. Shelby Corcoran was Rachel's mother?! The doctor who loved Jaxon so much and always seemed to glow whenever she saw him was actually Jaxon's grandmother? No wonder there was such an obvious bond between the two of them. So then that meant…

"Shelby has known who Jaxon was this whole time?" she asked in disbelief.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. When you told me that Shelby Corcoran was your doctor, I completely freaked. And unfortunately you witnessed that at the park. A lot of the anger and pain I was feeling was directed towards my mother. Don't get me wrong… I was plenty angry at you too, but I just couldn't believe my own mother would keep the knowledge of my son from me."

"W-Why did she?" Quinn asked. "Why didn't she tell you as soon as she found out?"

Rachel rubbed her thumb across the blonde's knuckles. "After I left the park that day, I went straight over to her house and unleashed all my anger and frustration out on her."

"That must have been scary," Quinn joked.

Rachel chuckled. "Yeah. It was pretty bad. I yelled and screamed at her for quite a while, but I'm sure you've known my mom long enough to know that she just stayed calm and took it, took all the anger and pain I threw at her and just held me. She held me in her arms until I couldn't scream anymore." Rachel rubbed her free hand over her eyes. "Anyway, she explained that she couldn't tell me about Jaxon because of doctor/patient confidentiality. And also because my name wasn't on his birth certificate, I didn't have any rights to him. Well, until I could have a paternity test taken."

"I am so sorry, Rachel," Quinn said sadly, wiping a tear from her own cheek. "Between me and your mom, you must have felt so betrayed."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. It was definitely the worst day of my life." After a pause, Rachel shook her head, like she was shaking the thoughts away. "Anyway… back to happier things. My mom told me that she realized Jaxon was actually mine when you and Santana were arguing about his middle name in the hospital. You both must have said some things that made her put the pieces of the puzzle together."

Quinn thought back to the day Rachel was talking about. Shelby had asked her what she was going to name her son and when Quinn had said she wanted his middle name to be 'Berry', Santana had completely freaked out and went on and on about how Jaxon's other parent was a rock star and just left her after their one night stand. Quinn was sure Santana had even let it slip that the baby's other parent was a female. No wonder Shelby pieced it all together.

"It all makes sense now," Quinn murmured, thinking out loud more than talking to Rachel. "The way she looks at him, the comments she made about how he was a lot like her own daughter. The reason she had already tested him for Ty Sachs disease. Jaxon even looks exactly like you, Rachel! No wonder she figured it out so early on."

"Are you mad at her?" Rachel asked concerned. She didn't want this to ruin the good relationship Quinn had with Shelby as a doctor.

Quinn shook her head. "No. I'm not mad at her. I'm actually grateful."

"Grateful? Why?" Rachel asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

Quinn's looked back up to those deep brown eyes that always made her heart stop. "Because… I honestly think if Shelby had told me who she was, I would have freaked out and purposely avoided her. I would have stressed everyday that she was going to tell you and that you were going to show up one day and take him away from me. Her not telling me was the best thing she could have done. That way she was able to see Jaxon and keep tabs on him and watch him grow. No wonder he likes the musical 'Wicked' so much!" she exclaimed and they both laughed.

After laughing for a few minutes, Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand. "Do you want more kids?" she asked seriously.

Feeling the distinct change in the atmosphere, Quinn looked deeply into Rachel's vulnerable eyes. "I would love more children. What about you?" she asked curiously, even though she was sure she already knew the answer.

Rachel grinned. "It would be an honor to have more children with my girlfriend," she whispered as she captured Quinn's lips with her own. Her hand cupped a pale cheek and she deepened the kiss.

Pulling back breathlessly, Quinn grinned cheekily, "Should I be jealous and have to kick some bimbo's ass, or are you upgrading me to girlfriend status?"

Rachel blushed. "I wanted to ask you, but… I'm new at this relationship stuff and I didn't want to mess it up. So… uh, yeah… Quinn Fabray, will you be my girlfriend?"

Quinn grinned, her eyes twinkling as she crushed their lips together again. "All your poor fangirls, what are they going to do when they find out that the sexiest singer in the world now has a girlfriend?"

Rachel laughed, then pushed a lock of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear. "They're just going to have to suck it up and live with it."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel called and made arrangements for her, Quinn and Shelby to meet for lunch in a few days. Quinn had always liked Shelby and trusted the doctor with her life, as well as with Jaxon's life. The older brunette had been a wonderful doctor and friend to them over the last few years.

When Quinn had first found out she was pregnant, one of her regular buyers at the art gallery had recommended Dr. Shelby Corcoran to her. And after researching online about Dr. Corcoran, Quinn found nothing but praise for the doctor. Shelby had won several awards and had been a part of various different charities, most of them having to deal with children.

Because of all the success Dr. Shelby Corcoran had, Quinn was surprised that there had been an open spot for a new patient in her clinic. And when she showed up for her first pre-natal appointment, the receptionist had even made the comment that it must have been fate, because the doctor hadn't had an opening in years.

Quinn also chalked it up to fate because when she met Shelby for the first time, she immediately felt like she knew the older brunette. She always felt so comfortable with Shelby and had instantly trusted her.

It was a little tricky when the doctor had asked about the baby's father. Quinn had just told her that the father wasn't in the picture. Shelby accepted that answer and moved on to the next question.

And truth be told, Quinn had secretly considered Shelby a mother figure. She wasn't terribly older than Quinn and she always had a natural spunk to her. So needless to say, Quinn was shocked and happy when Rachel had told her that Dr. Shelby Corcoran, the woman who cared for Quinn during her pregnancy, delivered Jaxon and had been his doctor his whole life, was actually Rachel's mother.

Quinn asked Rachel why their last names were different.

Rachel explained, "My mom had me when she was seventeen so I have her maiden name. But when I was eight she married Luke Corcoran. She asked me if I wanted Luke to adopt me and have his last name, but I told her no; I loved my name, it just rolls right off the tongue," Rachel grinned.

"Is she and Luke still together?" Quinn asked her.

Rachel shook her head, sadness replacing her usual spunk. "No. He died five years ago in a car accident. He was a great guy and he was a really great father. My mom had a hard time after that, so she moved out here to LA to be closer to me."

Knowing that Shelby was Rachel's mother also answered the reason why Quinn always felt so comfortable with her and why Jaxon absolutely loved her.

When the three women were able to coordinate all their schedules for a lunch outing, they all had a blast. Quinn felt a warm motherly glow from Shelby touch her heart as the doctor pulled her into a hug when they had first arrived at the restaurant. There was lots of laughing and talking and the warm atmosphere was comfortable and just perfect. Quinn was thankful that no one approached Rachel for an autograph that day, it made the time more private.

They made plans to have dinner over at Shelby's house in the near future so Jaxon could officially meet his grandmother.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

 _'Good morning, Rach. :) -Q'_

The beep of the incoming text message on Rachel's phone stirred the singer awake. She blindly reached out and grabbed the phone from the night stand. When she read Quinn's text, the singer smiled and her heart skipped a beat (as stupid and cliche as that sounds, it was true).

She groggily typed out her own message through half-lidded eyes and sent it.

 _'Good morning to you too, babe. -R'_

Rachel had another wonderful evening with Quinn and Jaxon the night before. This time she took them to the movies then out for ice cream. She was on cloud nine and excited that Quinn agreed to restart their relationship. And Rachel promised herself that she wouldn't throw this chance away.

She moved her leg in a swooping motion beneath the warm covers from one end of the bed to the other, just enjoying the feel of the satin sheets against her naked skin.

Today the warm comfort of the sheets were cocooned all around Rachel, caressing her with the promise of more wonderful hours of blissful sleep. Why was it that the bed always felt much more comfortable on days she had to get up early?

Holly had scheduled a long day of interviews for the band and the first one started at 9am, and Rachel knew the publicist could get very scary when she was upset and being late to an interview would definitely make the blonde angry.

Without giving in to another tempting second of the comfort and warmth of her bed, Rachel threw the covers off and pulled herself out of bed. Making her way out of her bedroom and down to the kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee. Smelling the aroma of the hot morning brew that Cassandra must have already made seemed to clear the singer's mind a little.

"Good morning," Rachel chirped as she entered the kitchen and saw the blonde lawyer sitting at the table drinking her own cup of coffee and reading the morning newspaper.

"Morn-" Cassie began, but stopped abruptly when she saw Rachel's naked body strolling nonchalantly over to the coffee maker. The blonde had known the singer for many years and knew she loved to be naked. At first Cassie was a little hesitant when years ago she watched as Rachel Berry walked out of the bedroom completely naked and then proceed to saunter around the house like it was no big deal. She even stayed naked all day long. Cassie asked her why the hell she didn't have any clothes on, Rachel just told her that she felt the most free when she was naked and always got the most inspiration for writing new songs.

Cassie would be the first to admit that Rachel's toned and tanned body was incredible to look at. There were definitely worse things to see in the morning. And now, after seeing Rachel's naked body so many times, Cassie didn't really notice anymore, but today the singer seemed to be glowing.

"What has you so happy this morning?" she asked.

Rachel poured some coffee and turned to smirk at her best friend. "Just a good night with Quinn and Jaxon last night is all."

Cassie's eyebrow raised. "Wow, Rach. That's like… what? The third time this week? You two are sure spending a lot of time together."

"What can I say? Quinn is giving me a chance to be in their life and I'm taking it. Jaxon means the world to me and you know how much I've been wanting to be with Quinn for the last several years. I'm determined not to screw it up this time. After Jaxon's accident, I realized that Quinn and I need to be together. We work really good together."

Carrying her cup back up to her bedroom, Rachel grabbed her phone off her bed and made her way to the large en-suite bathroom. After a long hot shower, Rachel was drying her hair when she heard her phone beep, signaling a new text message. She turned off the hair dryer and opened up the text.

 _'Did you sleep okay? -Q'_

'I slept great. I actually had a dream about you. ;) -R'

It was a hot sex dream. Rachel couldn't help it. Quinn was sexy as hell. And the singer's cold showers seemed to last longer and longer as the days went by.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer - I wish I owned Glee, but alas I do not. :(

 **Chapter 1** **9** **– Bombshell**

Rachel and Jaxon were singing karaoke together when Quinn arrived home from work that night. She leaned against the front door and watched as the two people she loved most in the world sang and danced around the living room. What added a touch of amusement was the fact that they were singing a song from Sesame Street, and badass Rachel Berry was singing it like she was performing at the Grammy's.

As the last note rang out, Quinn applauded her girlfriend and son. Both singers turned toward her, startled she had been watching them.

"Mama!" Jaxon shrieked as he ran into her arms. "You home!"

Quinn held her son tightly in her arms. "I'm home! What do you think we should all do tonight?"

Jaxon pulled away and tapped his chin, a deep thoughtful look on his face.

Quinn had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at his seriousness.

His eyes suddenly lit up. "Movie!" he exclaimed.

Quinn glanced up at Rachel and saw the singer give her a nod and a wink. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Why don't you go get into your jammies and grab Lankie, then come back down and we'll all watch a movie together?"

Without having to be told twice, the three year old was running down the hallway toward his bedroom.

Rachel chuckled. She crossed the room and brought her girlfriend into a warm hug. "I missed you today," she murmured in Quinn's ear, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

Shivers went up the blonde's spine at the feel of Rachel's warm breath. "I missed you too." She reluctantly pulled away so she could look into Rachel's eyes. She had been thinking about something for a while now and she decided that now was a good time to bring it up to the singer. She chewed nervously on the inside of her lip then bluntly stated, "You're Jaxon's mom, Rach, and I think it's time he knows and understands that."

Rachel was surprised by the sudden change in topic. She wouldn't lie, she had been thinking about it too, but wasn't sure how to bring it up to Quinn. Jaxon had just been calling her 'Rachel', and she was fine with that. She was just happy to be in his life at all. But now that Quinn had brought up the subject and they were talking about it, she would honestly love for Jaxon to know she was his mom. A big grin spread across her face. "Okay. I would love that, Quinn."

Quinn chuckled because she could see the excitement radiating from Rachel, but the brunette was trying really hard to contain it.

Suddenly Rachel grew serious, her eyes timid. "Are-Are you sure you're okay with that, Quinn? I don't want you to feel like I'm taking something away from you."

Quinn smiled. She appreciated Rachel's concern, but it really wasn't necessary. She gently cupped the singer's cheek. "I'm really okay with it, Rach. Actually I'm ecstatic! This way you get to deal with all his meltdowns and help give him proper punishments for misbehaving. It's a win/win deal for me," she teased.

Rachel scoffed. "Our son does not misbehave. He has always been nothing but a perfect joy around me."

Quinn flat out laughed. "Oh, you just wait, Rachel."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows at Quinn's words as the blonde turned and made her way toward her bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. "What does that mean?!" she called out after her, but Quinn just continued to laugh as she disappeared into her room.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all snuggled up on the couch together, blankets and pillows everywhere. Rachel had popped some popcorn and the bowl was settled on Quinn's lap. After they had been passing it back and forth from one end of the couch to the other for a while, they finally decided to let it stay with the blonde since she was in the middle.

Halfway through 'The Little Mermaid', Jaxon's eyes were still glued to the screen, completely enthralled by the animated characters.

"It's like he's never seen this movie before," Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear, pulling the blonde closer. "When in fact I know this is at least his third time he's watched it this week."

"Who can blame him?" Quinn said, a smirk on her face. "It's the best Disney film, hands down."

Rachel lifted her eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Quinn gave a sharp nod. "Yep. The very best."

Rachel giggled. She loved when Quinn was in a playful mood.

"I thought you would be more into 'Beauty and the Beast' since it has a girl who loves to read books."

Quinn nodded, thinking for a second. "True. But a half naked mermaid who's singing voice makes my heart flutter? Seriously… who could possibly _ever_ turn that down?"

This time Rachel full out laughed, but was quickly shushed when Jaxon turned and glared at the women. And when he focused back on the screen, Rachel and Quinn giggled, their heads together and hands over their mouths.

After the movie ended, they stayed cuddled on the couch as Jaxon informed them, yet again, why Ariel was the overall best princess. Rachel was impressed with his logic, especially since he was only three. Knowing he was her son, she wouldn't be surprised if he was making PowerPoint presentations before he was eight.

Rachel felt her stomach tense up from excitement and nervousness about finally telling Jaxon who she really was. She didn't know how Jaxon would take to calling her 'Mom' and it made her worry, even though she and Jaxon had become really close.

"Jaxon?" Quinn said, and waited until the little boy was looking at her. "Rachel and I need to talk to you about something." He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, then looked to Rachel then back to his mama. Quinn smiled at him. "Jaxon, you know I'm your Mama, right?"

Jaxon laid his head back on Rachel's chest and giggled, pointing at Quinn while the thumb of his other hand was in his mouth, "You my Mama."

Quinn had to laugh at his silliness. "Yes I am. Do you know what a mama does?"

"She luv Jaxon!" he cheered.

"That's right, a mama does love Jaxon," Quinn told him. "But mamas are special women, because not only do they love their children, they take care of them and teach them and keep them safe." When Jaxon nodded his head in understanding, she continued. "Did you know that Rachel is your mom too?"

His eyes widened and he turned quickly to look up at the brunette who was holding him. "'Chel my mama too?" he asked, wonder in his voice.

Rachel could only nod and smile at him, her emotions were getting so close to the surface that she was fighting the urge to cry.

Quinn could see her girlfriend struggling so she went on, "Yes, she is also your mama, just like me. So, Jax, I know that she would love it if you called her 'Mom'. She loves you just as much as I do and she will be in your life forever. She's very special."

Jaxon looked at Rachel with a serious expression, then turned back to Quinn who silently chuckled at the look on his face. Sometimes he could be so serious. "'Chel my Mom?"

Quinn nodded and said, "Yes, Jax, Rachel is your mom."

Jaxon looked up at Rachel and repeated, "You Mom?"

Rachel grinned and hugged him closer to her chest. "Yep, I'm your mom. Is that okay with you?"

The famous Berry watt grin spread across his face and he bounced up and down on Rachel's lap. "Mom 'Chel!" he cried out, giggling. "Mom 'Chel!"

Quinn couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth. And the shocked expression on Rachel's face was priceless. "Wow, Rach. Not only does he call you 'Mom' but he also says you're a 'bombshell'," she teased her shocked girlfriend.

"Ha ha ha," the singer said sarcastically. "He can call me whatever he wants, just as long as he knows I'm his mom."

"Mom 'Chel!" Jaxon called out again, his arms in the air like scoring a touchdown.

Rachel tickled him, making him squeal and thrash around in her lap. Quinn watched on in amazement. Both brunettes looked so happy. She wished she could grab her phone to take a picture, but decided her memory would have to just hold on to this moment and store it forever in her mind.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Jaxon fell asleep easily that night, much to both his mothers' relief.

They were quietly slipping out of his room when Rachel gave Quinn a brief chaste kiss and said, "Thanks for a great night, Quinn. I guess I better get going…"

She walked toward the front door, grabbing her baseball cap off the table as she went. But before her hand touched the doorknob, she felt Quinn slip her hand in hers. She looked up surprised at the blonde and saw happy, shiny green eyes looking back at her.

Rachel reached out with her free hand and cupped Quinn's cheek. At the soft touch, Quinn closed her eyes and leaned into Rachel's hand, inhaling her addictive scent.

"Please don't go," Quinn whispered.

If Rachel hadn't been standing so close to the blonde, she wouldn't have heard the words. "What?" she asked just as softly.

Quinn's gazed locked onto Rachel's and the singer's heart began pounding furiously in her chest at the unadulterated loved shining back at her.

Quinn cupped Rachel's face in her hands and whispered, "I want you to stay… I want to be with you tonight, Rachel."

Rachel smiled, then gently brushed her lips against soft pink ones. "Are you absolutely sure, Quinn? There is no rush."

Quinn saw the sincerity in Rachel's dark brown eyes and her heart swooned that the singer was asking permission and not just jumping her bones. Quinn smile and nodded.

That was all Rachel needed. She captured her girlfriend's lips with a passion that had been building up, their fingers laced together. Quinn pulled back with a soft smirk, knowing what she was doing to the brunette. She then led Rachel down the hallway toward her bedroom.

Rachel smiled when they entered the bedroom and a comforting warmth enveloped her. This was the first time she had been in Quinn's bedroom. It was decorated with classic colors, all soft tones. The large sleigh bed looked to have been stained a dark cherry color which went perfectly with the pure white comforter and pillows. Photos of Jaxon were hanging on the walls along with pictures and paintings of beautiful natural scenery that was very calming. Soft classical music played from a nice sound system against the far wall. All in all, it was perfectly Quinn, and Rachel wouldn't have had it any other way.

Quinn led Rachel over to the bed and turned in her arms, wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck. "I am very sure, Rach," she husked, tracing the singer's lips with her finger. "I need you."

Rachel nodded. This was the first time she and Quinn would be together this way without both of them being highly intoxicated. It was a very special night for the singer and she wanted to make sure it was just as special for her girlfriend.

Her fingers lightly trailed down Quinn's bare arms, eliciting shivers, which made her smile. She gently pulled Quinn's shirt up and off, tossing it onto a nearby chair. She took the opportunity to lavish her girlfriend's naked shoulders with kisses and touches.

Quinn's head fell back at the sensation of Rachel's light caresses. Her body was radiating heat and slightly shaking in anticipation of what the singer was going to do to her. She and Rachel had had sex several times the two different occasions they had been together, and Quinn knew for a fact that Rachel could play her body perfectly to create beautiful music.

Next went Quinn's pants and bra. Rachel bend down and enveloped a hard nipple with her wet mouth, her other hand massaging the other breast.

A whimper fell from Quinn's lips and she tangled her hands in long dark hair, holding Rachel close to her body. Rachel worshiped every inch of skin on the smooth pale torso before her. It was like a blank canvas that was begging to be utilized to create a beautiful masterpiece.

Rachel flung her own shirt and bra over onto the growing pile of clothes on a chair. Then she stepped out of her pants and kicked them to the side. She watched as Quinn licked her lips as hungry hazel eyes took in the site of a growing bulge in Rachel's boxers. The singer's hormones were in overdrive due to not having gotten laid in so long.

Rachel sat down on the edge of the bed then held out her hand towards the blonde, and when Quinn placed her hand in Rachel's, Rachel pulled her down to sit on her lap. "I missed you," she whispered in Quinn's ear.

"I missed you too," Quinn said just as softly. "I missed us." She traced her finger down Rachel's arm and slowed when she passed over the gold tattoo on the singer's left forearm. The three woven hearts were beautiful and Quinn smiled as her other hand fingered her necklace with the same design. "I can't believe you actually kept me in your thoughts all these years," she murmured.

Rachel smiled. "I never wanted to forget you and this design stuck in my head. And now when I look at it, it reminds me of us and Jaxon. What better symbol is there to represent our united family?" She looked into Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes then looked down at her lips.

Quinn knew exactly what the singer wanted, and who was she to ever deny Rachel anything. She turned and straddled Rachel's lap, crossing her ankles behind the brunette's back. She ran her fingers through long brunette hair as Rachel closed her eyes and enjoyed their physical closeness. Quinn leaned forward and captured Rachel's lips with her own. She wanted to pour out her heart and soul into the kiss, to tell Rachel that she really wanted this relationship and that she would always be there for her, even though she knew their lives were bound to get crazy.

Rachel eagerly deepened the kiss as she grabbed a hold of Quinn's hips, slowly rocking her back and forth on her lap.

As she moved, Quinn could feel Rachel's growing erection under the black boxers. Her own panties were becoming increasingly wet and she didn't know how much longer she could last.

And it wasn't long, as all her inhibitions evaporated and she pushed up closer to Rachel's body and began nibbling at the brunette's tender neck as her hands possessively palmed the singer's breasts.

"Fuck!" Rachel groaned as she took Quinn's face in her hands and pressed their mouths together in a joint moan. Rachel's tongue pushed past Quinn's lips and found her velvet tongue waiting for her. It was a wet, sloppy, possessive kiss. Each woman taking and giving and challenging one another to step it up further.

Quinn's hands were buried at the back of Rachel's head, her fingers tangling in the dark chocolate locks. Her hips grinding on Rachel's hard member in a desperate rhythm.

Rachel glided her fingernails up Quinn's legs and across her thighs. Quinn whimpering in Rachel's mouth at the flash of heat that went straight to her core. The singer's eyes glaze over in lust when she heard Quinn's soft whimper. She dipped her tongue between Quinn's breasts, dragging it up as her hands deftly clutched at both Quinn's breasts, squeezing them together against her face and inhaling the sweet smell of vanilla with cinnamon.

Quinn threw her head back and gave an impressive moan. Her fingers scraped through the soft dark hair over the brunette's scalp. "That feels so good, baby," she gasped hotly. "I can't wait anymore… Please, Rach… I've waited so long for this," she begged, her breathing hard.

Rachel groaned as she felt Quinn's wetness saturate not only her girlfriend's panties, but also her boxers.

"Please…" Quinn managed to get out as her hips started bucking. She tugged violently on the brunette's hair, her fingers deeply entwined in the curly locks, eliciting a hiss of pain from Rachel. Quinn released her vice-like hold on Rachel's hair to rake her fingernails down her lover's bare shoulders, causing red painful looking lines down her tan back. "Oh, Rachel…"

A groan of sheer pleasure fell from the brunette, loving the sound of her name as it moved across Quinn's lips and feeling the pleasurable pain from her sharp fingernails down her back. "C-condom…" she stuttered, her erection becoming painful.

Quinn shook her head. "I started… oh that feels good… I'm on the pill."

Without further delay, Rachel reached down and pulled her penis through the open gap in her boxers and pushed Quinn's panties to the side. She then grasped under pale thighs and lifted Quinn up off her lap so she could get lined up properly. When she was ready, she plunged the blonde down, completely impaling her in one swift motion onto her stiff member.

Quinn cried out from the shock and relief of Rachel's cock buried deep inside her wet center. She felt so full as her hips rose and fell on Rachel's lap. "Fuck yes!… Oh please, don't stop!" she hissed loudly as Rachel began to thrust her hips up, falling in sync.

Swearing out loud, Quinn was unable to keep her hips from shaking, her body already breaking out in a sheen of sweat. Rachel's hands gripped her hips, guiding her as Quinn rode her with passion. Quinn tipped her head back and moaned loudly. It felt so perfect. This was what she wanted, what she needed, what she had longed for. "Rachel!"

Rachel was so deep inside and she moaned loudly as she felt Quinn's trembling walls squeeze her member tight. "Quinn, you feel so good!" she panted into the blonde's neck, biting down on her shoulder and leaving an angry red mark that she soothed with her tongue.

The extra sensation burst through Quinn, overwhelming her senses and she gave a strangled, wordless cry as she drew closer to the edge. She stared into Rachel's face, watching as dark brown eyes touched her soul. "So good… So good…" Quinn kept repeating over and over, like a mantra.

Rachel leaned forward to press her lips gently against the blonde's. This kiss was soft and slow. Quinn slowed her movements in time with Rachel's delicious lips. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's head, pulling their chests flush together as her hips rose and fell with every thrust of Rachel's.

"Stay with me, Rachel… Please…" she breathed out, pleadingly.

"Always," Rachel promised, her chocolate eyes echoing her conviction.

Rachel groaned as she increased the pace and began pounding inside Quinn's heat. Faster and rougher than before, she worked her hand down between their bodies and pressed her fingers hard against the engorged clit, which caused Quinn's walls to clamp down hard onto her cock and squeezed it so tight that Rachel couldn't even move. "Oh shit!" she panted into the blonde's chest.

Quinn crashed their lips together as she came violently, thrashing in Rachel's arms. When Quinn's walls loosened and her juices poured over the brunette's cock, Rachel was finally able to move again. And after three more hard thrusts, Rachel crashed over the edge, sending ropes of white cum deep inside Quinn.

They panted and clutched onto each other, their breathing slowly going back to normal. Quinn had her face buried in Rachel's neck and the singer's eyes were shut tight.

After a few minutes, Rachel pulled back and looked deeply in Quinn's eyes. "Wow…" was all she could muster out.

Quinn grinned, her smile bright. "Yeah… wow."

Rachel leaned up and kissed the blonde softly. She then rolled them over so Quinn was underneath her. Rachel let her long dark brown hair fall forward, making a curtain around their heads. It gently caressed Quinn's bare shoulders as it flowed around them. Rachel kissed her lover's cheeks, then down her neck. Her lips continued their journey down to her collarbones as Rachel hands found the blonde's breasts and cupped them, relishing in the feeling of their fullness against her palm.

Quinn sighed as she pushed up to make harder contact with Rachel's hands.

"Can I make love to you, Quinn?" Rachel whispered, gazing down at the goddess below her, vulnerability shining clearly in her dark eyes.

Quinn looked up questioningly. "I thought we just did," she chuckled, then quickly stopped when she saw the serious look in her girlfriend's eyes.

Rachel shook her head, placing a soft kiss on Quinn's cheek. "No. We had sex. I want to make love to you, Quinn. The two are completely different."

Warmth swelled in Quinn's heart as she stared into soft brown eyes that were looking at her with… Love. Deep love. She was so in awe that she could only nod.

Rachel smiled in relief. "I've only ever made love to one person in my entire life," she admitted.

Quinn arched her eyebrow. "Really?"

Rachel nodded. "I've had a lot of sex and fucking, but I've only made love to one person."

The blonde was surprised at the consuming jealousy that flashed through her mind. She knew she was being unfair, but it was still upsetting that another woman had been that intimate with her girlfriend.

"It's you," Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear. She pulled back to look into deep hazel eyes. "It's you. It's always been you. Quinn, you are the only person I have, and will ever, make love to. It was our first night together almost four years ago and I have thought about it every day since."

Quinn was stunned. No words could make it out of her mouth. But that was fine with Rachel, because she leaned down and captured the blonde's lips with her own in a soft, sensual kiss.

The kiss was slow, passionate, loving, and it ignited a fire within both their stomachs, rising up into their chests and spreading throughout their bodies. It was unlike any other kiss they had ever shared, and it meant so much more than it ever had. It was as if it solidified something, repaired all that had gone wrong within them. It healed the wounds on their hearts and sealed the cracks. It melted off the ice that had been created around them. It seemed as though everything had fallen into place. The stars had aligned, and all was right with the world. This was right. They were right.

The singer kissed down the middle of Quinn's chest and teased her as she kissed the gentle swell of her breasts. It was painful, but Rachel pulled her lips away from the sweetness of the mounds and kissed her way down slowly as she continued to make her way to Quinn's belly button. Her fingers latched onto the waistband of Quinn's panties and slowly pulled them down long tones legs. Once they were off, Rachel quickly discarded her boxers.

Quinn instinctively opened her legs wider as Rachel settled between them.

Rachel looked up at her beautiful girlfriend, their eyes meeting with passion-filled gazes. "I love you," she sighed, a sweet smile on her lips.

"I love you too, baby," Quinn answered back.

Quinn closed her eyes as Rachel placed a soft kiss on the inside of her right thigh, then another one on her left. The brunette could feel Quinn push her hips up, trying to close the gap that Rachel was holding between them. Then Rachel finally gave in and covered her clit with her mouth, pulling the largest sigh and moan she had ever heard out of Quinn. Taking the time to lick, suck and love Quinn's sex for several minutes was heaven in Rachel's eyes.

Quinn was disappointed when Rachel eventually pulled away, but it quickly subsided as she felt Rachel start to work her way up Quinn's body. She left small kisses and nips on her collarbone, then taking creamy breasts in her hands and rolling both nipples between her fingers. She stopped only to take one into her mouth and flick it gently with her tongue.

Quinn's breath hitched in her throat at the sensations flooding her body. Her back arched as heat spread throughout her body. Rachel inched her hand lower, running her short nails over Quinn's stomach and further down. She groaned loudly as she ran her fingers through the warm, wet heat between the blonde's thighs, breathing in the musky aroma that she always craved. She easily slipped her fully hard lady cock deep inside Quinn, eliciting a small gasp from the girl at the invasion.

Quinn pulled Rachel up and into a passionate kiss. "I am so wet for you, Rach. I love you so much."

They continued their kisses as Rachel started pumping in and out at a slow pace. Quinn gasped for breath, a long moan falling from her lips. Rachel sustained the same slow pace of her thrusting for several long minutes, loving the look of wonder and passion on her lover's face. And she loved that she was the one who put it there.

She quickened her movements slightly as Quinn's hips started rolling. She attached her mouth to a pert breast and lavished it.

Quinn was moaning and tightly gripping the sheets as she felt a wave of pleasure threatened to overtake her. "Oh, Rachel… oh, baby… I'm so close… You love me so good…"

The brunette loved the sound of her name coming from Quinn's lips. And felt so happy that her girlfriend was feeling her love and passion for her. This was exactly what making love was like.

A moment later, Rachel could feel Quinn's muscles gripping her member tightly as she continued to thrust faster, caressing Quinn's breasts with her fingers and peppering her neck and jaw and lips with kisses.

Wave upon wave of pleasure crashed over Quinn as she screamed out Rachel's name over and over as her orgasm lasted longer than any other orgasm she had ever had. And it was a couple minutes before her grip finally loosened on the sheets and she was able to inhale a lungful of much-needed air.

Rachel trailed soft kisses back up to soft, waiting lips. She tilted her head to get a better angle to deepen the kiss. Quinn opened her mouth eagerly and the brunette massaged her tongue with her own. Quinn basked in the sweetness she found.

And for the next several minutes, both girls explored and caressed the exposed skin of the other, basking in the sweetness they found. It wasn't long before sleep overcame them and they held each other all night, soft smiles gracing their lips.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

A/N - There you go! Lots of Faberry lovin'!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N - This is just a short fluffy chapter - Enjoy!

 **Chapter 20 - Drums Everywhere**

The sun shined brightly through the sheer curtains in the windows of Quinn's bedroom. Quinn's eyes slowly fluttered open and she was startled when the first thing she saw was Rachel's chocolate eyes gazing down at her.

Rachel felt Quinn's body jump in surprise, so she held onto her girlfriend's waist tighter, kissing her forehead. She was so comfortable holding Quinn in her arms while they laid together on the bed. Her fingertips running softly up and down Quinn's naked side.

"Good morning," she whispered to the yawning blonde. She smiled at her cuteness.

Quinn rubbed her eyes. "Good morning," she responded.

But before Rachel could say something else, they heard a little boy loudly calling from his bedroom.

Quinn took a deep breath and started to get up. "Aaaannnnddd… the day begins!"

Rachel looped her arm around her girlfriend's waist, pulling her back onto the bed. "Let me go get him. Why don't you relax and take a long shower or a bath. Jax and I can handle breakfast."

The blonde looked up at her in surprise. "Really?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "You bet. Jaxon and I are master chefs." She gave Quinn a quick peck on the lips and jumped out of bed, pulling on the clothes she had on the night before. She needed to ask Quinn if it would be okay for her to leave some extra clothes here. Before heading out the door, Rachel jumped back on the bed, and cupped Quinn's cheeks. "I love you, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn grinned like it was Christmas morning and she received the present she had been wanting the very most. "I love you too, Rachel Berry," she said, kissing her girlfriend. She was about to deepen it when Jaxon called out again.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "To be continued…" She pushed herself off the bed and blew Quinn a kiss as she walked out the bedroom door.

A goofy grin covered Quinn's face as she watched her girlfriend leave.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Quinn leaned against the door frame of the kitchen, her arms wrapped around herself as she watched her two favorite brunettes sing and dance as they prepared breakfast. Jaxon sat on the counter stirring the cinnamon sugar in a small bowl, moving his hips back and forth to the music, while Rachel maneuvered around the kitchen seamlessly. Quinn could smell the sweet cinnamon and honey of french toast, and her heart swelled when she smelled the heavenly scent of bacon.

"Good morning, you two," she said as she walked up to the island counter next to their son.

"Mama, we make you b'eakfast!" Jaxon exclaimed, holding up the spoon covered in cinnamon sugar.

Quinn smiled. "Wow! Thank you! It looks really good, baby."

He nodded and continued stirring while Rachel dipped another piece of bread in the egg mixture and added it to the frying pan.

Quinn stepped behind Rachel and slid her arms around her waist. "Hello again," she seductively whispered in her ear.

Rachel smiled, loving the feel of Quinn's body pressed up against her. "Why, hello to you too, beautiful goddess."

The blonde shot a quick glance over to Jaxon to make sure he wasn't looking at them. When the coast was clear, she quickly kissed Rachel's lips. Giving her girlfriend a wink, Quinn gathered the plates and cups and utensils from the cupboards and carried them over to the table.

Ten minutes later, all was ready and they sat around the table with plates full of food.

"MMMmmm," Quinn moaned as she took her first bite of french toast. "Rach, this is really good!"

Rachel smirked as she added some bacon to the blonde's plate. "Thanks for the compliment, but Jaxon was the one who told me that you loved bacon and french toast for breakfast. He said it was your favorite."

Quinn nodded then messed up her son's hair. "That it is."

The three ate and talked and laughed. As Quinn was clearing the table, Rachel's phone rang. She excused herself and went into the living room to take the call.

A few minutes later the singer came back into kitchen. "That was Holly. A reporter from People magazine wants to do an exclusive on the band and unfortunately today was the only day that was available to do it. So I have to head down to the studio." At the sight of Jaxon's sad face, Rachel added, "Would you guys like to come down there with me?"

Jaxon bounced up and down. "Yes peas! Play drums again!"

Rachel chuckled and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"I think that's a great idea. I'd love to see where you go when you're not with us," Quinn told her girlfriend, walking over and wrapping her arms around the singer.

Rachel smirked at the cute look on the blonde's face. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist, lacing her fingers together against her back.

Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's, but realizing what she was doing, she quickly untangled their limbs and stepped away. The hurt look on Rachel's face made Quinn's heart drop, but she held the singer's hand tightly and murmured, "Remember, Rach. We need to talk to Jaxon first before he sees us together like that."

Rachel nodded with realization. That was another thing they had talked about the previous evening. Jaxon was used to seeing Rachel all the time, usually all three of them would hang out, but he hadn't seen the two women being so affectionate towards each other and Quinn wasn't sure how he was going to react. So they decided they needed to talk to the little boy and explain their new relationship.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Quinn was a little nervous as she held tightly to Rachel's hand. Rachel was taking her and Jaxon to the studio where New Directions' rehearsed and Quinn couldn't quite understand why she was so nervous, but she was. Jaxon bounced up and down in Rachel's arms as they walked through the large glass doors into the tall building.

"Ride 'vator?" Jaxon asked, his eyes wide as he looked around the fancy lobby.

"Sure," Rachel told him, kissing the side of his head. "We have to go to the very top floor, so unless we want a lot of exercise walking up the stairs, I say the elevator is a good idea."

As they approached the elevators, Jaxon began to wiggle. "Down, Mom 'Chel. I push button."

Rachel's heart glowed at the sound of her son calling her 'Mom'. She chuckled as she set him on the hardwood floor and watched him study the up and down buttons next to the elevator doors. She brought Quinn's hand up to her lips and gave the back of it a kiss. She looked over at her and winked.

Quinn's heart fluttered at the singer's actions. Rachel was definitely a romantic at heart.

The elevator dinged and the small family stepped inside.

Jaxon was mystified as he stared at all the buttons. "What I push?" he asked, looking up at Rachel.

"This one right here," she said, pointing to the button with the number 25 on it.

Jaxon nodded and push the button, smiling when it lit up.

Rachel moved behind Quinn and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, resting her chin on Quinn's shoulder. "You okay, babe?" she asked quietly.

Quinn swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. Just a little nervous."

"About what?"

"Well… what if your friends don't think I'm good enough for you?" she asked.

Rachel wrinkled her eyebrows in concern. She turned Quinn around in her arms and gave her a small kiss on her lips. "Don't worry about them, babe. I don't care what anyone thinks, you are mine and I am yours." She gave Quinn another quick kiss while Jaxon was enamored with all the buttons.

Pulling away, Quinn nodded. "Okay."

"Especially Noah. Whatever he says to you, just ignore him," Rachel added.

After stopping at a couple unplanned floors due to Jaxon's excitement of pushing multiple buttons, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open on the top floor. Jaxon took a tentative step out and looked around the richly decorated reception area.

"Wow," he breathed. "Pretty."

Rachel smiled at her son's wonderment.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Berry," the young receptionist said, and Quinn swore she saw the girl wink at Rachel.

Quinn tightened her hold on Rachel's hand, stepping closer to the brunette's side, wanting the woman to know that Rachel was already taken.

"Hi, MacKenzie," Rachel greeted the blonde receptionist. "Has the reporter from People arrived yet?"

"Not yet, but everyone else is here and waiting for you in the conference room," MacKenzie responded with a flirty smile.

Rachel just ignored the girl's antics. Ever since Holly hired the receptionist last year, she had been constantly flirting with every member of the band, well except for Blaine obviously. She was actually a very skilled receptionist, so they all just endured her flirty nature. Puck always enjoyed it and Rachel wouldn't be surprised if the two were already sleeping together.

"Thank you. Let them know that I'm here and I'll be there shortly. By the way, this is my girlfriend Quinn," the singer introduced the two blondes. Then she held Jaxon's hand in hers. "And this is my son, Jaxon."

At both the announcement, MacKenzie's eyebrows reached her hairline. She took in all of Quinn then sputtered, "G-Girlfriend?" Then looked down at the little boy grinning up at her with his Berry watt grin. "And your… son?"

Rachel grinned proudly and squeezed their hands. "Yep. This is my family. So whenever they come here, just let them pass. Whatever is mine is theirs," she said and pulled Quinn and Jaxon down the hallway toward her office.

Quinn giggled. "I wish I would have captured her face with my camera! It was priceless!"

Rachel chuckled. "MacKenzie is naturally flirtatious. But please never think anything has happened - or will ever happen - between me and her," the singer said, shivering at the thought.

Opening the door to Rachel's office, Quinn's eyes widened at the extravagant sight. It wasn't really the office itself, granted it was huge and what you'd expect of any multi-Grammy award winning artist. What really got her was the view out the floor to ceiling windows. Rachel chuckled a little at Quinn's reaction and gently pushed her in the door, closing it behind them.

Jaxon's eyes glowed as he saw all the beanbags and the bright yellow shaggy rug in the middle of the office. He darted over and belly flopped on the dark blue beanbag, squealing as he landed.

Quinn bee-lined for the large windows overlooking LA. She knew the building was tall, based on what she had seen outside, but she hadn't realized just how tall it actually was until she was in Rachel's office, which happened to be on the top floor. Looking out over the city, it was a beautiful view of Los Angeles. "You get to look out these windows every day?"

Rachel walked over to her girlfriend and stood next to her. "If I spent all my time in the office, then yes. But as it is, I spend most of my time in the recording studio, producing or singing; depending on what we have planned for the day. The penthouse office at this point is more of a formality. Where else would I put all my awards?" Rachel jokingly pointed over at the cabinet that held her Grammys, as well as two platinum records hanging on the wall next to it. While her Grammy wins were her pride and joy, she still proudly displayed the Billboard Music Awards, MTV Music Awards and the multiple other smaller awards that the band had won over the last few years.

Quinn glanced over at the brunette before staring out the window again. "It's just so beautiful."

Rachel looked over her shoulder and laughed when she heard Jaxon belly-flop onto another large beanbag, obviously having a great time. "Come on, Jax, let's go see some drums."

She barely got the sentence out before Jaxon was up and running toward the door with his short little legs. Rachel just smiled as she watched him. He was just too perfect.

Quinn took Rachel's hand, lacing their fingers and followed their son out of the office, catching up to him before he scoured the entire floor looking for the drums. They walked down the hall to a massive recording studio, complete with a grand piano set up in the corner of the room.

"So, this is where all the New Directions magic happens?" Quinn asked, waving her hand around the room. She had never really seen a real, legit producing studio like this and was very impressed by how professional it all was. She hadn't realized that the band recorded all their music in their own studio. She just assumed they had to go to their record label's studio.

The large studio was complete with a massive sound studio, recording and mixing equipment, dual monitor setup, and multiple instruments scattered around the room, ranging from the piano to a piccolo. There were even two cushy couches crammed into one of the corners of the room, looking worn from endless hours of writing songs and relaxing, Quinn assumed.

"This is amazing, Rach," the blonde gushed as her hand reverently glided over the shiny black piano. "This is a really nice piano. It's even bigger than the one at your house."

"Yeah, I ended up investing in one when I started working with some artists who played their own piano arrangements for their tracks."

Quinn looked over at the brunette, her eyebrow raised. "Other bands record here too?"

Rachel smiled proudly. "Yeah. I've been producing a few other artists' albums for a couple years now. And Cassie and I have already decided to buy this building. We have our own record company, so that way all the profits go to us, instead of in the pocket of some over-paid executives at other labels."

"Really?" the blonde's eyebrows rose.

The singer laughed at her girlfriend's astonished expression. "Yep. Cassie found a few different locations, but in the end, I decided that I just wanted to stay here. So a couple weeks ago I made an offer to buy this building and the owner was gracious enough to sell it to me."

"That's wonderful, Rachel!" Quinn exclaimed, throwing her arms around the singer.

Rachel smiled and held her tight. "All the papers still need to be signed and everything, but hopefully by the end of the month, this building and everything in it will be all mine."

"So what is your label called?"

"Wicked Productions."

Quinn laughed. "Huh… I wonder who picked that name out," she teased the diva.

Rachel looked mock offended. "Of course I picked it out. The guys wanted to name it '4 Dudes and a Diva'."

The blonde looked disgusted. "Okay, that is bad."

"Anyway, we've already signed several artists to the label and are producing their albums. I'm only working on one right now, but it will pick up in a few months in between concert schedules."

"Is Cassie helping you produce?"

"Usually I'm the one who produces. Cassie and the guys don't really have the interest in it, even when I told them I would hire them to do it, but I find it rewarding and it's another way I use as a creative outlet. I've really been enjoying it," Rachel said, gazing around the studio, a smile on her lips.

Quinn was very impressed and she was in awe at the glow in her girlfriend's eyes. Quinn knew that Rachel worked hard and always took pride in her work. That was one of the huge things she had learned about Rachel over the last several weeks, the brunette was relentless. If she set her mind to something, it was virtually impossible to stop her until she accomplished it. She dreams big, but has the work ethic and guts to get her there.

Suddenly the room was filled with loud banging. The two women turned and saw Jaxon sitting behind a drum set, beating on it with drumsticks and looking like he was on top of the world.

When introducing Quinn to the rest of the band and Tina, Rachel was glad that her friends made Quinn and Jaxon feel welcome. And by the relieved and happy look on her girlfriend's face, the singer called it a success.

Quinn and Tina stayed in the conference room and talked, and the guys took Jaxon back to the studio so he could jam out on the drums again, while Rachel headed to do her interview with the reporter.

Rachel entered the large room they had designated as the interview room. It was much easier for the band when the reporters would meet with them at the studio, that way they could still rehearse between interviews and not have to waste travel time. Plus, the interview room had everything they could possibly need. It was large enough to have a full kitchen, two separate sitting areas that sat at least seven people at each one, and a table was off to one side against the wall with a couple comfortable chairs around it.

So when Rachel entered the room and saw the reporter sitting at the table, she knew the interview was going to be low-key. That was one of the small things she had noticed in the entertainment industry, if the interviewer automatically sat in one of the sitting areas, they wanted to keep it professional. But if the prefered choice was the table, it was more relaxed where they could each have a drink and even some food.

"Hey, James!" Rachel said to the man as she walked over to shake his hand.

"Hi, Rachel," he smiled, taking her hand. "Thanks for meeting with me. I apologize for the short notice."

Rachel waved his apology aside. "Don't worry about it. I had some time to spare today. So… can I get you a drink or something?"

"Oh, uh… How about a soda?"

"Coming right up!" The diva went over to the fridge and pulled out a soda and a bottled water.

Sitting at the table, she passed him the soda and got comfortable in her chair. "So… what do you want to talk about?"

James pulled out his notebook then placed a recorder on the table and began, "I'm talking to Rachel Berry today. Hi again, Rachel."

Rachel giggled, knowing that he was repeating his greeting for the sake of the recording. "Hello, James."

He smiled at her grin. Rachel was one of his favorite celebrities to interview, she was just always so down to earth and fun. "So… what have you been up to for the last several months since New Directions ended their tour?"

Rachel chuckled. Oh wouldn't he like to know?! "Well… I took some much needed relaxing time. I bought a new house, so I've been busy getting everything set up. And just working and stuff. A musician is never idle."

"Are you guys planning to record a new CD soon?"

"Not that I know of at the moment. We are, however, going to release a few singles to gear up for our next tour that we start in a couple months. So we're just doing a lot of writing and toying around with ideas."

James nodded and wrote a few notes. "I talked earlier with Puck and Blaine and they seem excited about the tour."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, definitely. We live to perform, it's in our blood. Going out and meeting our fans is the best experience. Their energy is contagious and it's just great to be around them."

"So, I wanted to talk to you about a few rumors and things that are being splashed all over the media about your love life."

The singer rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew this was going to come up. "You can ask… then we'll see if I answer."

He chuckled. "Fair enough." He turned to a certain page in his notebook and started on a few questions. "Are you currently dating anyone?"

Rachel bit her lip. She and Quinn hadn't really discussed whether or not to go public with their relationship yet. So she just shut the question down for now. "No comment."

James tilted his head, giving her a strange look. "What about the pictures with you and a blonde woman? In a few of them you two look really close."

"You know, James, I'm just going to stop you right there. I have no desire to talk about my love life right now. So if you don't mind, ask questions about some other topic," Rachel said with authority in her voice.

James swallowed and nodded. "Of course, Rachel. I apologize."

Rachel nodded her forgiveness and actually enjoyed the remaining twenty minutes of the interview.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Just another day in the life of Faberry!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, otherwise Rachel and Quinn would be in my bed with me every night.

 **Chapter 21 – Territorial**

"Are you guys sure you can handle it?" Rachel asked Kurt and her bandmates, doubt heavy in her voice. "It's a huge responsibility."

"We're sure, Rach," Puck rolled his eyes for the hundredth time. "We are five grown ass men. We can handle it."

"Don't worry, Rachel," Kurt assured her. "I'll be there, so I will make sure everything is done right."

Rachel gazed again at her friends, reminding herself that she trusted these guys. These guys were her family. "It's tricky."

"We know," Jake said, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Expect the unexpected. Don't get distracted."

"We know," Sam answered.

"It's exhausting work."

"We know," this time it was Blaine.

"It's not going to be easy."

"For fuck's sake, JewBabe! We know! You already gave us this lecture and the 45 minute PowerPoint presentation shit. We can handle it!" Puck insisted. He took a breath to calm down then walked over to the girl who was one of his best friends and took hold of her shoulders. "Rachel, we promise. You can trust us. We'll make sure everything runs smoothly."

Finally having been reassured multiple times, Rachel closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. "Okay," she breathed out and opened her eyes. "I trust you."

She turned around and pressed the doorbell.

They heard scampering feet growing louder, then the door was flung open. Standing in the open doorway, wearing only a mega watt grin on his face, was Jaxon Fabray. And he was butt naked. Again.

"Mom 'Chel!" he screamed and jumped into the brunette's arms.

Rachel chuckled, holding him close.

"Dude, where the hell are your clothes?" Puck exclaimed, looking at the bare kid.

"Language!" they heard Quinn call out from inside the house.

Puck just rolled his eyes then looked at Jaxon. "No, Dude, I understand. Sometimes the manhood just needs to be free, to be able to stretch out without anything holding him back. You got it going on. Be free!" He bumped fists with the smiling three year old. When Quinn and Jaxon had visited the studio, Puck spent two hours teaching Jaxon the proper way to do a fist bump. Now the kid was a natural.

Jaxon giggled and pointed to his stomach. "I naked."

"Come on," Rachel told him as they all walked into the house. "I don't think your Mama wants you to be naked right now."

Jaxon just stared at her. And Rachel could see the gears turning in his head. He thought so much like Quinn that Rachel was sure he would grow up to be a CIA agent.

Quinn walked over and took the little boy from Rachel's arms. "Your Mom is right, Jaxon. You need clothes."

He just pouted at her.

"Come on, Jaxon," Kurt said, walking over to Quinn. "I'll take you to find some clothes."

Jaxon grinned, nodding excitedly. Quinn set him down and he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him toward his room. "Come on, Kurt!" he exclaimed.

Kurt followed along.

"Okay, you guys," Quinn turned to the band members.

But before she could say another word, Puck cut her off, "Don't worry, Quinn. Rachel has already given us the lecture and drilled what we need to know into our skulls. I'm surprised she didn't make us do a mock simulation."

"Shut up, Noah," Rachel said, crossing her arms. "Before I would even think about you guys babysitting my son, I had to make sure you were prepared."

"Rest assured, all will be fine," Jake called out as he and Sam plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote to change the channel.

Quinn shook her head at the two men, then turned back to Blaine and Puck. "Jaxon's dinner is in the fridge, all you need to do is heat it up in the microwave. His diapers and wipes are on the side table over there," she instructed, pointing at the pile of diapers.

"Dude, that's your job," Puck told Blaine, his nose scrunched up.

"Anyways…" Quinn interrupted. "My cell phone number is on the fridge and obviously you know Rachel's. We'll be back before his bedtime, so don't worry about that." She mentally ran down her list. "I think that's it. Just play with him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"Don't worry, Quinn," Blaine said with a soft smile. "Everything will be fine."

Jaxon and Kurt came bouncing back into the room. Jaxon was thankfully dressed in shorts and a t-shirt.

"We need to go shopping," Kurt informed the mothers. "He needs a whole new wardrobe."

Rachel chuckled.

Both women gave Jaxon hugs and kisses before they left. Rachel turned to her friends and made the 'I'm watching you' signal with her fingers, warning them all to take care of her son.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"Just a little bit farther," Rachel said reassuringly as she led a blindfolded Quinn along the beach.

"This is silly, Rach," Quinn laughed, holding tightly to her girlfriend's hand so she wouldn't fall.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Quinn? This is fun." Rachel was smiling widely. She was having a great time and was excited to share a quiet evening with only Quinn.

A light breeze caressed her cheek and the blonde drew in a deep breath of the fresh air. She loved coming down to the beach. Jaxon did as well, but with their hectic schedules, they rarely had the time to spend down here.

Rachel stopped, then moved behind Quinn to untie the blindfold, but before removing it completely she murmured in her girlfriend's ear, "Now open your eyes."

Opening her eyes slowly, Quinn felt her breath hitch in her throat as she brought up a hand to cover her mouth in surprise.

Her gaze fell upon a picture perfect picnic; complete with a big green blanket, unlit candles, a wicker basket with food and a vase filled with gardenias. It was all set up on a small secluded beach hidden by huge cliffs on either side, which shaded it from any wind. It was completely still. Rachel had hung up fairy lights all around, making the atmosphere soft and romantic.

It was perfect. Rachel was perfect.

"Like it?" Rachel asked as her brown eyes danced in excitement.

Quinn felt her insides melt under Rachel's gaze. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, giving her a tight hug. "I love it," she murmured, kissing her cheek.

Rachel was relieved. She led Quinn over to the blanket and helped her sit and get comfortable. Then she opened the basket to pull out the food.

"Wine?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and holding up the bottle.

"Yes please," Quinn replied, still in awe of the beauty of the scene around her.

Rachel poured a glass of the red wine, handing it to Quinn, then she poured a glass for herself.

Tasting the sweet liquid, Quinn moaned in appreciation. "This is delicious, Rachel. I've never tasted wine like this."

"Yeah. I have an acquaintance who owns his own orchard. He makes great wine." She then pulled out two covered plates from the basket. "Want some food? I actually made it myself," Rachel smiled that bright smile that Quinn loved to see.

"Well then, how could I refuse?" Quinn laughed.

Rachel handed the plate over and the two lovebirds fell into easy conversation and just relaxed, enjoying being together. They talked and laughed and Rachel was able to sneak in several kisses.

As they had finished, the sunset glowed perfectly across the water. It was a picture moment Quinn hoped she would remember forever.

"Are you ready for dessert?" Rachel asked, a sparkle of light in her eyes.

"There's more?" Quinn moaned. If she ate one more bite, she knew she would burst.

Rachel grinned and reached back into the basket and produced a small black box.

"What is it?" Quinn asked, intrigued.

"Open it," Rachel insisted.

"Okay…" Quinn hesitated, biting her bottom lip. Slowly she took the small box in her hand and opened it. "Oh, Rachel… Wow."

Inside the box was a diamond bracelet. The fading sun shined perfectly on it, making all the stones sparkle. Quinn was stunned. She couldn't move, let alone talk. All she could do was stare down at the breathtaking bracelet.

Rachel crawled over and knelt down in front of her girlfriend. "Quinn, you have made me the happiest woman alive. And I want you to know how much I love you."

Tears rolled down Quinn's cheeks and her heart filled with so much love for the woman in front of her. She was completely speechless.

Rachel drown in those gorgeous hazel eyes. "I know we are still getting to know each other and our relationship is brand new, but I want you to have this bracelet so you can always feel my love and know that you own my heart."

She pulled the diamond bracelet from the box and reached out to gently hold Quinn's hand as she fastened it around her wrist.

Quinn just stared down at the jewelry in awe. Her eyes darted back up to Rachel's face and she grinned. Without saying a word, she tackled Rachel down on the blanket and ravaged her lips with kisses.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

The band was sitting around the conference table in Tina Cohen-Chang's office. They had all been there for the past two hours discussing the upcoming shoot for their new music video.

Puck couldn't care less what the video was about as long as there were hot girls in it. Preferably with minimal clothing.

Most of the talking, well arguing, was between Rachel and their manager. Tina told them that they needed to shoot the entire video on a soundstage, but Rachel, the ever dramatic one, was adamant about shooting it in downtown New York at night on top of a tall skyscraper.

"Hold up! Hold up!" Blaine yelled, forcing the two arguers to be quiet. "This is getting ridiculous. Tina, how much is our budget for the video shoot?"

"$450,000," the manager said. "But remember that has to cover everything: wardrobe, sets, rental equipment, lodging for actors and crew, food on set, plus countless other costs."

Blaine turned to a frustrated Rachel. "Okay, Rach, why exactly, deep in your heart, do you think we should film in New York?"

The diva took a quick swig of her bottled water. "As I was clearly telling Tina, this particular song exemplifies love and sticking together through all the pain and tough times. It's about that one girl, who will always represent where your home is. It's a special song I wrote for Quinn and I know that the real backdrop of New York's skyline will be a thousand times better than a cheap, fake studio shoot."

The band looked around at each other.

"Rachel is right," Sam spoke up. "We need this video to explode MTV and the other stations, since it will be the last one before we leave on tour."

Blaine nodded. "I agree with Sam. If we want to make sure we sell out the arenas, we need to leave the fans wanting more. And the script for the music video is sexy but sensual and I think that the magic of the real New York is the only thing that will convey it."

Tina brought her hands up to rub her temples. "Well, then we have to cut back on a few things in order to stay under budget."

The band nodded and Rachel was ecstatic.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Quinn and Rachel were finally in a really good place in their relationship and Quinn wanted them to spend more time with Jaxon and be a family. It was important that Jaxon fully understood that he had two mothers who loved him - as well as loved each other. That was why Quinn had suggested that the three of them spend a few days all together at Rachel's house. It was a weekend so Quinn didn't have to go into work and Rachel's next rehearsal wasn't until Monday.

Rachel was beyond excited about how her relationship with Quinn was progressing and was happy that the blonde actually wanted to build a future with her.

"Mom 'Chel's house!" Jaxon exclaimed as Rachel unlocked her front door and ushered her family inside.

Rachel smiled. "Yep, we're back at my house again. Do you remember when you were here before?

Jaxon nodded. "I play drum."

Rachel chuckled. "That you did."

Then he asked the most important question, "Where my room?"

Rachel chuckled again. "And why do you think you have a bedroom here, my boy?" she teased.

The saddest expression fell over the little boy's face and his eyes teared up. "No room for Jax?" he whimpered.

Rachel's heart plummeted. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings and now he looked like his heart had broken. She quickly knelt down in front of him, taking his small hands in hers. "I am so sorry, baby. I was just teasing you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Jaxon sniffled and nodded.

Rachel kissed his cheek. "Of course you have your own bedroom. And it just got remodeled to be the perfect bedroom for Jaxon Fabray. Do you want to see it?"

He nodded excitedly, a grin covering his once sad face.

She picked him up and laced her fingers with Quinn's as she led them all upstairs. As they walked down one of the hallways, Rachel showed them each room. There were a couple bathrooms, two guest bedrooms, and a good sized loft area with a large TV and full kitchen.

"This is my room," Rachel pointed to a closed door on the right. "But I know our little man is anxious to see his bedroom, so we'll go there first."

They went a little further down the hallway and stopped at the next door.

"Are you sure you're ready to see your room, Jax?" Rachel asked like she was preparing to unveil the secret to the universe.

"Yes! Yes!" Jaxon chanted, bouncing up and down in Rachel's arms.

"Okay…" Rachel set him on his feet, then slowly opened the door.

"Jax's room?" Jaxon whispered as he gazed around the large room.

Rachel nodded. "Yep, this room is all yours."

Quinn and Rachel watched as the little boy walked into the room and looked all around with a grin firmly plastered on his face.

Kurt and Mercedes had done a fantastic job. The walls were painted a light blue with clouds and stars painted on the ceiling, making the room feel calm. There was a good sized closet with several clothes and outfits hung up, but also a dresser which Rachel stocked with more clothes. In the corner was a rocking chair, but it was more like a rocking bench. It was a rocking chair but larger, so the three of them could all sit together on the soft seat and rock, perfect for story time. There was a short dresser that held diapers and wipes until Jaxon was potty trained. And in the center of the room was a double bed. Kurt and Rachel had picked out a bedspread with musical instruments on it and made sure it was bright and happy.

Jaxon hurried over to the bed and pulled himself up onto it. It was a little taller than his bed at his house, but it was very doable. "Big boy bed!" he exclaimed, then turned to look at Quinn, "Mama! Big boy bed!"

Quinn grinned and sat down next to her son. "Yep. It looks like you have a big boy bed now. Do you think you are ready for that?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

They let him roam around his room, taking everything in for several minutes. Jaxon made sure he touched everything. He especially loved the large rocking chair.

After a while, Rachel said, "Come on. There is another room that's yours."

Jaxon's eyes grew wide. "'Nother Jax room?"

The singer nodded. "Follow me."

The family walked across the hall and stood in front of the closed door.

"Okay, Jaxon, I need you to take a deep breath…"

Quinn just rolled her eyes at the diva's dramatics, but quietly chuckled when Jaxon did what he was told and acted just as serious as Rachel. He was just as dramatic as his mother.

"Here we go…" And with that, Rachel turned the knob and pushed the door wide open.

The air was silent until…

Jaxon began squealing as he took off, running around the room like he was in Disneyland. The room was full of toys and books on a bookshelf and toys and pictures and games and toys and cars, one which Jaxon could even ride in. And in the corner, in all its glory, was a drum set.

The little musician went nuts. "DRUMS!" He tore over to it and sat down on the padded stool.

Quinn braced herself for the loud racket that was just about to assault their ears. But to her shock, when Jaxon started beating on the drums, hardly any sound was heard.

Jaxon was confused. He hit one of the drums again, but still no sound. He looked up at Rachel with sad eyes. "Mom 'Chel, drum broken."

Rachel smiled and walked over to him. "It's not broken, it's just… 'parent friendly'."

Quinn was thankful she didn't have to invest in earplugs. But Jaxon just looked confused, so Rachel grabbed a pair of headphones from the shelf on the wall, adjusted the volume and then handed them to Jaxon. "Here, put these on then try again."

Jaxon put them on. They were a little big for his ears, but would still work. He hit the drum again, and this time, his eyes practically bulged out of his head. "Drum work!" he exclaimed, then looked over at Quinn. "Mama! Listen!" He took off the headset and held it out to her.

Quinn put them over her ears and listened as Jaxon hit a drum. The sound was perfect, not too loud. "You can hear it through the headphones!" she exclaimed happily as she watched Jaxon bounce on his seat.

After a couple minutes, and showing Jaxon where she had stored a few other headsets so more than one person could listen to the drums, Rachel asked him, "Jaxon, are you okay in here while I go show Mama my bedroom?"

He nodded then slipped the headphones back on and continued his music.

Rachel took Quinn's hand and led her out of the room.

"Purely genius, Rach," she said, indicating the drum set.

"Thanks. I know he loves the drums, but the constant banging would have drove us insane. Now… I know I said that this is my bedroom but…" Rachel faced Quinn, holding both her hands and looked at her with hopeful eyes, "I was hoping it could be _our_ bedroom."

The blonde smiled, her heart jumping.

"I also had it remodeled." Rachel opened the door and pulled her inside. "I hope you like it."

This time it was Quinn's eyes that bulged out. The bedroom was absolutely breathtaking! It was like walking into a dream with all the billowy light creamy fabric hanging from the windows and above the bed. In the center was a king sized four poster bed that looked like a cloud. It was the perfect bedroom; it was classic yet modern.

"I decided that I wanted to remodel my old bedroom and make it into something for the both of us," Rachel said, smiling at Quinn's reaction. That was definitely a good sign.

"Rach…" Quinn whispered, "... I-I love it. It's unbelievable." She turned and pulled Rachel into a long languid kiss.

The singer snaked her arms around Quinn's waist and held her tightly against her, and enjoyed every second.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

After dinner, a bath, two books for a bedtime story and finally getting Jaxon tucked into his new bed, Quinn and Rachel gave their son kisses and turned on the nightlight that projected stars all across the ceiling so he wouldn't be in total darkness. The women then headed downstairs for a glass of wine.

Rachel opened and poured a new bottle. She carried the two wine glasses over to Quinn who was staring out the large windows overlooking Los Angeles. Rachel stood next to her and took in the view.

"I still can't get over how the city looks so different at night from this viewpoint and being able to see all the lights," Quinn remarked.

Rachel understood what Quinn was saying. When she had first seen the night skyline of the city of angels, she had been awestruck. In the dark of the night, from this angle, it looked completely different than during the day with all the smog. There was more of a beauty and peacefulness now, like everything bad happening was asleep.

"Yeah, it's a really beautiful sight," Rachel murmured. She glanced over at Quinn's face and smiled at her mesmerized expression. The blonde's bright hazel eyes captivated the singer. The wonder and amazement that those eyes held warmed Rachel's heart. She loved this view of the city at night, but until now she never had someone to share it with.

They snuggled and talked for awhile on the soft couch, lightly touching each other's skin, small kisses, quiet whispers. Rachel lifted Quinn's hand and pressed a soft kiss to the exposed skin then looked deeply into those soft hazel eyes. "Let me make love to you," she whispered as she looked up through her dark eyelashes to see the love in Quinn's eyes.

Quinn could only nod, words seemed to be stuck in her throat. She held onto Rachel as the brunette picked her up bridal-style and carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

Their bedroom.

She loved the sound of that.

Once on the bed, Rachel hovered over Quinn, feeling her heart about to burst. This goddess under her was real. She was real, and she loved Rachel. Rachel had never felt that intensity of love before.

Propped up on her elbows, Rachel slowly lowered her mouth, softly capturing Quinn's lips in a kiss. Quinn's hands slid up the brunette's torso and around her neck, pulling her impossibly closer.

Rachel moaned and ran her tongue over the bottom of Quinn's lips, and the blonde eagerly granted access. She peeled off Rachel's button-up shirt, running her hands delicately over strong biceps. She loved Rachel's arms, the smooth chisel of her abs, the curve of her hips, the soft feel of her lips, the smell and taste of her. Her hands trailed up Rachel's sides beneath her tanktop, pulling the garment up and off, tossing it somewhere in the room. Where - she couldn't care less. Quinn memorized every inch of the girl above her, the girl who held her heart, always had and always would. She reached down and unbuttoned her own blouse now, their lips still moving as one. She shrugged out of the garment and threw it to the floor before pulling the brunette against her.

Rachel deepened the kiss further, one hand exploring down her lover's body, feeling every muscle quiver as she lightly passed over them.

She reluctantly pulled back, causing Quinn to whimper at the loss. Rachel just smiled down at her before sliding off the bed and proceeded to undress her girlfriend, then herself before crawling between the soft sheets.

They made love. It wasn't just sex. They made love, real love full of soft kisses, delicate touches, steady breathing, and the utmost gentle care. Quinn felt so much love pouring from Rachel. She felt truly cherished.

She was Rachel's. And Rachel was hers.

The emotion that washed over her as Rachel gingerly kissed her neck, relaxing every muscle in her body. She held onto her girlfriend like a lifeline, as if she would evaporate if she let go. Rachel was most careful and gentle with her, more than ever, which made it all the more special, all the more beautiful in Quinn's eyes. She had always been a sucker for romance, and her Rachel knew how to accommodate for that.

As she finally arched up into Rachel's body, falling over the edge of passion and pleasure, she gasped, "I love you."

"I love you too, Quinn," Rachel breathed in her ear, shortly followed by the brunette's release.

As they came down from their high together, Quinn cradled Rachel's head against her chest, their breathing evening out gradually.

This was perfect. Being here together. This was pure love.

This was all that Quinn could ever asked for, and was all that Rachel ever needed.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

The next morning, the two women were snuggled up in the warm sheets, holding each other and quietly talking. A comforting peace settled over them as they basked in their closeness.

Rachel leaned down, lightly brushing her lips against Quinn's. It was a slow and sensual kiss, nothing hurried just the two women expressing their love for each other.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck and was just about to deepen the kiss when she heard the bedroom door open and little feet scamper over to the bed. She quickly pulled away from Rachel and looked wide-eyed down to the bottom of the bed where she locked eyes with a shocked and wide-eyed Jaxon Fabray.

"Um, oh… G-Good morning, baby," Quinn stuttered as she desperately gathered the sheet to cover her naked body.

Rachel was laying back on her pillow, frantically trying to covering herself as well. _'Oh boy. This is embarrassing,'_ the singer thought, her eyes focused on her son. She knew Jaxon was young, but this situation was sure to cause a reaction in the small boy.

And oh was she right.

"No! No, Mom 'Chel!" Jaxon yelled as he climbed up on the bed and towered over Rachel, his hands on his hips and his brown eyes angry.

Rachel was so stunned by the outburst she had no idea what to even say. She looked up into those brown eyes that were usually filled with humor and silliness, but now she only saw anger. Jaxon's glare was so cold it actually caused goosebumps on her skin. He definitely got that from Quinn.

"No naked! No kiss my mama!" he yelled at Rachel as he sat down between the two women, protectively guarding his mama. Then he began pushing Rachel off the bed with his feet.

Thankfully Quinn wasn't as shell-shocked as Rachel. "Jaxon Berry Fabray! What are you doing? You don't yell at your mom like that. And stop pushing her!"

Jaxon turned around and looked up at his mama, his eyes narrow. "Mom 'Chel no kiss you, Mama. Only _I_ kiss you. Only _I_ luv you," he told her, his voice very serious.

Quinn arched her eyebrow and looked over at Rachel's wide brown eyes, wondering what to do. Silence filled the room as the two women watched Jaxon fold his arms across his chest and glare over at Rachel, all the while protecting and guarding his Mama.

Rachel finally snapped into action. She quickly grabbed her tank top and boxers that were, thankfully, right next to the bed and pulled them on. Then she stood next to the bed and addressed her territorial son, "Jaxon, come here for a minute please."

Jaxon glared up at the brunette. "No. You mean."

Rachel's eyes softened and she tried again, "Jaxon, please. I just want to talk to you."

After a minute, Jaxon reluctantly agreed. He stood up and stepped over to Rachel. She picked him up and cuddled him to her chest, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Sweetheart, you love your mama?" she asked.

He looked up at her and nodded. "Me luv Mama."

The singer was trying to figure out a way to explain the situation to a three year old. "Is that why you get to kiss her? You kiss your mama because you love her?"

He nodded again.

"Well, what if I love your mama too?" Rachel asked. "Can I kiss her if I love her?"

"You luv my Mama?" he asked, tilting his head to study the singer.

Rachel grinned and nodded. "Yes, sweetheart. I love your mama very much."

Jaxon turned to Quinn and asked, "Mama, you luv Mom 'Chel?"

"Yes, Jaxon, I do," Quinn told him, a soft smile on her lips.

Jaxon looked back at Rachel and just stared into her eyes, thinking and processing all that he was learning. Then he nodded. "Okay, Mom 'Chel. You luv Mama so you kiss Mama."

Rachel wanted to make sure everything was clear between all of them. "So, it's okay if I kiss your mama?"

Now Jaxon grinned and nodded. "Yes. You kiss Mama, you luv her. You kiss me, you luv me!" Then he grabbed Rachel's face and planted his lips right on hers, giving her a big sloppy kiss.

He pulled back laughing.

"Jaxon!" Rachel exclaimed jokingly. "You slobbered on me!"

The little boy giggled. "I luv you, Mom 'Chel."

Rachel's heart melted. "I love you too, Jaxon. Always." Then she pulled him into a big hug.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer - Don't own Glee.

A/N - Hey everyone! A new character is being introduced in this chapter. Let me know how you feel about them.

 **Chapter 22 - It's Hard to Grow Up**

"So… our sweet little boy is about to start a crash course in potty training," Quinn told Rachel the minute the singer had stepped through the front door after being at the studio for most of the day.

Rachel raised her eyebrow questioningly. She kissed her girlfriend on the lips then sat down next to her on the couch. "Oh yeah? What happened?" she asked, lacing their fingers together.

"I caught him peeing in the backyard," Quinn stated, not at all happy.

Rachel had to quickly stifle the laugh in her throat. She knew Jaxon wouldn't be the only one in trouble if Quinn found out that she had already witnessed their son's peeing expeditions in the backyard. "Oh yeah?" she asked innocently.

"Yes. Britt and I were in the backyard with Jaxon today. She was teaching him some ballet sequences when he just stopped midway through and ran over to the tree. Then _your_ son proceeded to take off his diaper and pee on the tree."

Rachel bit her lip, holding in her smile. Her kid was totally awesome! But of course Quinn couldn't know about that. "That's horrible!" she tried inserting a shocked tone.

"My point exactly!" Quinn exclaimed. "So… you and I are going to the store today to buy him some pull-ups, underwear and everything else he's going to need to learn how to use the toilet."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel tossed several packs of underwear for Jaxon into the shopping cart, then walked away again.

Curious, Quinn picked up one of the packs and laughed. Of course Rachel would get little boy underwear with music notes on them. And then there were two packages of music instruments underwear, and two with microphones and guitars. There was also one with…

"Hold on, Rach," Quinn said as the singer approached the cart again, dropping in a few more things. "We can't get him these."

Rachel looked at the package of underwear her girlfriend was holding up. "Why not? He loves watching 'Frozen'."

"Yes he does," Quinn agreed. "But these are girl underwear."

"But I couldn't find any 'Frozen' boy underwear," the brunette defended.

"But girl underwear is very fitted and doesn't provide the… extra space that a boy needs."

Rachel looked confused for a split second then her eyes widened. "Okay, I am officially an idiot. Sorry, my brain must be on meltdown, it's been a long week at the studio," she said sheepishly as she took the girl underwear and walked off to return it to its rack.

"And what is this for?" Quinn asked, holding up a jumbo package of M&Ms.

"Hello! Target practice!" Rachel exclaimed.

Now it was Quinn's turn to look confused.

Rachel explained, "You put a couple in the toilet and Jaxon will aim for them. It's a fun game for boys."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "That reminds me – _you_ are the one who gets to potty train Jax."

"What?!" Rachel exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"You heard me," Quinn stated.

"But… Why me?" Rachel whined.

Quinn stood in front of the brunette with her hands on her hips in a stereotypical HBIC pose, her eyebrow perfectly arched. Whenever Rachel saw Quinn with that expression on her face, she could just imagine what the blonde was like in high school. No doubt everyone was scared piss-less of her.

"Because, Rachel," Quinn explained, "You have a penis… he has a penis…"

Rachel threw her hands in the air and exclaimed, "So what?! That automatically makes it my job to potty train our son?"

"Yes," Quinn stated firmly, end of discussion. But when she saw the same stubborn look in Rachel's eyes that she so often saw in Jaxon's, she knew she wouldn't convince the singer by sheer force. She needed to be smart about this, make it seem like the potty training was in Rachel's best interest. "I'm sorry, Rach," she said sweetly as she ran her hand down Rachel's bare arm, wanting to lower the singer's defenses.

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes, willing the arousal that shot through her body by just that simple touch to go away. She open her eyes to see her girlfriend inches away from her, fingertips still stroking her arm.

"Please, Rach. I'll make it up to you," she purred.

Rachel knew she was being played, but one look into those soft hazel eyes and her resolve evaporated.

"Arggg! Fine," the diva gave in. "But I expect an all-nighter from you."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"Jaxon! Come in here please!"

Jaxon ran into the living room when he heard his mama calling. She was sitting on the couch so he crawled up into her lap and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Mama! You go shopping?" he asked, looking at all the shopping bags on the floor.

"Yep. And Mom 'Chel and I bought you some things."

His eyes lit up. "Presents?"

Rachel walked over and sat down next to them. "Kind of." She opened one of the bags and pulled out a package of new underwear and showed it to Jaxon.

The little boy's eyes widened. "Drums!"

Quinn opened the package and held up the instruments underwear. "These are your new underwear," she told her son.

At the word 'underwear', Jaxon's excitement instantly deflated. "No," he stated firmly.

"Jaxon," Quinn said sternly. "Remember when you peed on the tree and we talked about how it was time to be a big boy and use the toilet?"

He crossed his arms and pouted. "No. No toilet. Just 'iaper."

Rachel pulled him out of Quinn's arms and set him on her lap. "Oh come on, Jax. I have a few games we get to play to make it fun."

Still pouting, he shook his head. "Un'wear boring."

"Oh yeah?" Rachel smirked as she reached down and pulled a certain pair of underwear out of one of the bags and held it up for her son to see.

Jaxon's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "'Reen? 'Itch hat?" he asked in awe.

Rachel chuckled. "Yep. Your mama and I stopped by a very special person's house, and lo and behold, she happened to know you loved the color green and witches hats and broom… so she had bought you some underwear and was saving it for when you were ready." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Was she right, are you ready? Or should I give them back to her?"

Jaxon shook his head furiously. "No! No, I wear!" he exclaimed, he tried to grab them from Rachel's hand, but the singer pulled them out of reach.

"Nuh uh. Only boys who use the toilet get to wear them."

Jaxon stared at Rachel, then over to the underwear. He looked at Quinn as he bit his bottom lip, weighing the options. Freedom to pee anytime OR green underwear? Big decision.

Finally he took a deep breath and sighed, his shoulders drooping. "Fine. Pee in toilet."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Quinn was jolted awake in her bed when a body landed on top of her. Normally it wasn't a big deal since it was usually just Jaxon, but this body was definitely much bigger than a three year old's. Then the bouncing started, and her own groaning began, "Go away."

"Good morning, Quinn!" the high pitched voice cut through the air.

The blonde rolled her eyes and sat up, pushing her younger sister off of her. "Charlie, what the hell are you doing here so early?" she grumbled, flicking a few pieces of unruly bed-hair out of her face.

The younger blonde looked offended. "Excuse me? I have been out of town for months! So sue me if I wanted to immediately come see my old, old sister – who by the way, looks like hell."

Quinn glared at the smirk on Charlie's face, then slid out of her bed and headed toward the en-suite bathroom.

"I don't even get a hug and an 'I missed you, Charlie'?" the young girl called out.

"Not until I have a cup of coffee!" Quinn responded.

Charlie huffed, then grinned as she jumped off the bed and ran to her nephew's room. She knew at least he would be happy to see her.

After Quinn took a shower to wake up, she threw on some shorts and a tank top and made her way to the kitchen. She had to laugh when she saw her son and her sister in a full on tickle fight. She knew Jaxon loved playing with Charlie, but it had been so long since he had seen her, Quinn was worried he wouldn't remember her. But by the look of pure happiness on his face, she need not have worried.

"Good morning, you two," Quinn called out as she opened the cupboard to grab two coffee mugs.

"Mama! 'Arlie back!" Jaxon squealed, throwing his arms around his aunt's neck and peppering her cheeks with kisses.

Quinn chuckled. "Yes she is. And I for one am very happy." She set the mugs on the counter and crossed over to her little sister and enveloped her in a warm hug. "Welcome home, sis. I really did miss you."

"Oh! So now you're happy to see me!" Charlie teased. "It didn't sound like that 20 minutes ago."

Quinn pushed away and walked back over to fetch the coffee mugs. "You know better than to interrupt my sleep!" she defended. "Anyway… do you want some coffee?"

Charlie nodded. "So… what's been happening since I've been gone? Someone only sent me a handful of texts the whole time!"

"Hey! I knew you were safe!" Quinn defended herself.

"Yeah, only because I texted you at least once a week!"

"So sue me, okay! I've been busy!" the older blonde laughed as she poured the two coffees, making sure to put extra milk in Charlie's, just the way she liked it.

"Doing what? Categorizing lame pieces of artwork and socializing with rich snobby antique collectors?" Charlie said, rolling her eyes as she accepted the coffee from her sister.

"No. Hanging out with Rachel."

"Rachel who?" she asked, taking a drink of her coffee and raised her eyebrow in true Fabray fashion.

Quinn smirked, "Rachel Berry."

The only sound in the kitchen was the spewing of Charlie's coffee all over the table. "WHAT?!"

"Gross, 'Arlie!" Jaxon made a disgusted face at his aunt then went back to his cereal.

Quinn laughed. "You heard what I said."

Charlie gasped loudly and shot her hand up to cover her mouth. "What the hell-"

"Bad word!" Jaxon exclaimed, looking over at Charlie. "Mom 'Chel says I no say bad words."

"Your mom is right. Bad words are bad," Quinn told him, running her fingers through his slightly messy brown locks.

Charlie's eyes were as big as saucers as she looked back and forth between her sister and nephew. She couldn't believe they were talking about Rachel Berry like it was no big deal having the singer in their lives. "Now we're talking about _the_ Rachel Berry right? As in, the-best-singer-in-the-world-member-of-the-hottest-band-I-would-bed-her-immediately-if-I-swung-for-that-team-yet-she-fathered-my-sister's-baby-Rachel Berry?!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and took another sip of the hot coffee. "That would be a 'Yes'."

"Quinn Fabray!"

"Charlie Fabray!" she mocked her sister and smirked as Charlie stood up and paced the kitchen floor.

"You're not kidding, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Quinn laughed.

The young blonde's breathing seemed to get heavier and heavier. "I think I'm gonna pass out," she said, her hand covering her forehead.

Quinn just stared at her sister in confusion. "Charlie, why the hell-"

"Mama! Bad word!" Jaxon called out, finishing his cereal. "Me play now?"

She turned and saw that he had, surprisingly, eaten his entire bowl. Nodding, she lifted him out of his high chair and watched as he ran into the living room. She looked back at her odd sister and asked, "Charlie, why is this freaking you out?"

"Because it's _Rachel Berry_!" Charlie exclaimed like Quinn was dense.

"You've known for years that she is Jaxon's other parent."

"Yeah. I know," she said. "But… Q, I know what she did to you back then was shitty. Really shitty. And I know that deep down, even though you didn't want anyone to see it, you have always loved her. You have secretly wished for years that she would come back into your life."

Quinn just stared, slack jawed, at her sister. "How did you know that?"

It was now Charlie's turn to smirk. "Because I'm your sister, dumb ass. I see through you a thousand times better than even Santana does."

Quinn smiled. "Of course you do. It's always been just you and me, huh kiddo?"

"Yep," Charlie answered. She grabbed an apple out of the basket on the counter and took a big bite. "Besides, the main reason I am so stoked is because… Hello! Rachel Berry is the hottest rock star in the world!"

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the stars she saw in Charlie's eyes. "Of course you would have a girl crush on Rachel Berry. I should have known."

"Dude, New Directions' music is awesome! It just gets better with each album! I would have to be dead not to have a girl crush on her like every other female in the world!"

The other blonde was about to reply when her phone rang. She grabbed it from the counter and saw that it was Rachel. She smiled up at Charlie. "Speaking of the sexy devil…" She pressed Answer, "Hey, Rach!"

She giggled when she saw her sister's eyebrows hit her hairline and her jaw hit the floor.

 _"Good morning, Quinn,"_ Rachel smiled through the phone. _"I was wondering what you and Jaxon were doing today? If you already had plans?"_

"Our day is completely open. I took the next few days off to spend time with Jaxon. So we don't have any plans."

" _Good."_

"Oh! And guess what? My sister Charlie surprised me this morning. She's back from Europe!"

" _That's great! Do you all want to go out for ice cream or something?"_

Quinn grinned. "Sure! That sounds wonderful. I know Jax would really love it, especially being able to spend more time with you. And I'd love to introduce you to Charlie."

" _I can't wait to see him too,"_ then she paused. When she spoke again, her voice was slightly deeper, _"But he's not the only one I'm excited to see. You have been on my mind all night… and morning, Quinn Fabray. Being woken up this morning from a… very vivid dream I was having was a huge disappointment. I wanted to stay in it forever."_

Quinn blushed, then stepped out of the kitchen so Charlie wouldn't overhear. "Oh yeah? What was so… vivid about it that you wanted to stay asleep?" she flirted.

"It was definitely something I can't explain," the singer husked, causing Quinn's sex to tighten. _"Perhaps I can… demonstrate it to you sometime. Actions speaking a lot louder than words, and all that."_

"Shit…" was all the blonde could mutter, her mind going in all dirty directions.

" _So…"_ Rachel's voice turned back to normal, knowing full well what she was doing to Quinn. And she loved it. _"I'll meet you guys at the ice cream parlor by the park in… let's say, 20 minutes?"_

Quinn took a deep breath and bit her lip, trying to smother her arousal. "I hate you, Rachel Berry."

Rachel chuckled. _"Awww… Are you hot and bothered, Quinn?"_ she teased.

"I hate you… and we'll see you in twenty." Then she hung up. "Damn sexy singer," she muttered to herself before going back into the kitchen to talk to Charlie.

She told Charlie about Rachel inviting her and Jaxon to go get ice cream. She wanted to introduce Charlie to Rachel, so she invited Charlie along as well. The younger blonde was ecstatic. Even more so than Jaxon when he heard, and that kid gets excited!

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Quinn and Charlie were walking down the street to meet Rachel. Jaxon was bouncing excitedly in his aunt's arms, babbling away to her about his Mom 'Chel and everything they had done together. After telling Charlie about the ice cream invitation, Quinn filled her in on everything that had been happening since she and Rachel met again at the Halloween party. Needless to say, the young Fabray was dumbfounded. But she was so happy that the two women were now on good terms and were building a real relationship together.

The ice cream parlor came into view and Quinn decided she better make sure her sister didn't freak out when she met Rachel. Even though Charlie had known about Rachel and Quinn's… involvement for years, Rachel Berry the rock star was causing her to have fan-anxiety.

"Char?" Quinn said.

"Yeah?"

"You know Rachel is just a normal person right?… I don't want you to go all 'crazy fangirl' on her, okay?"

"I would never!" the younger blonde gasped in a mocking tone which made Quinn roll her eyes.

"Just… chill. Okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll try and stay sane," Charlie laughed.

"Thank you."

They carried on walking until they neared the ice cream parlor and saw Rachel standing outside. Quinn almost stopped in her tracks when she noticed, once again, how insanely beautiful the brunette was. She was wearing simple denim shorts and a blue tank top, accompanied by white converse sneakers and black sunglasses.

Jaxon spotted the singer at the same time. "Mom 'Chel!" he cried out, instantly getting Rachel's attention. "Down, 'Arlie! Me down!"

Charlie set her nephew down on the ground and watched as he ran the last several yards and threw himself into Rachel's arms. Rachel caught him and picked him up into her arms, huge matching grins on both brunettes' faces.

"Oh my… Q, that's Rachel Berry!" Charlie harshly whispered, her eyes never leaving the singer.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Remember, Char. It's just three normal women and one little monster that is soon to be hopped up and sugar. That's it. No famous singer today. Just us. Okay?" When Charlie nodded, she let out a breath. "Okay. Come on." She grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her over to the two babbling brunettes.

After a few seconds of standing in front of the deeply engrossed brunettes and getting no recognition, Quinn cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt you two divas, but… Charlie and I are here."

Rachel pulled her attention away from her son and laid loving eyes on Quinn. "Hey, Quinn," she said, softness in her voice as she pecked her girlfriend's lips.

Quinn blushed. She hated that Rachel could get her flustered so easily. "Hi, Rach."

Their eye sex was interrupted by a loud clearing of a throat.

Quinn pulled away and turned toward her sister. "Oh…uh sorry…Rachel, this is my sister, Charlie. Charlie this is Rachel."

The singer smiled and held out her hand to the girl who looked remarkably a lot like Quinn. "Hi, Charlie. It's nice to meet you. And welcome back."

Charlie's eyes were huge as she stared at the famous rock star. Quinn nudged her to shake her from her trance. "H-Hi. It's…nice to meet you too…Rachel," she sputtered, shaking the proffered hand.

"Mom 'Chel?" Jaxon said, wanting to get Rachel's attention back on him. "Ice cream peas."

Rachel chuckled then nuzzled her nose in the little boy's neck, making him squeal. "Oh… you want ice cream, do you?" He nodded enthusiastically. "Well, let's go then. Let's see what kind of special ice cream they have for Mr. Jaxon Fabray." She turned to walk into the parlor, but not before lacing her fingers with Quinn's, causing the blonde's heart to beat faster.

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting at one of the outside tables eating their ice creams and enjoying the sun. Jaxon finally decided on chocolate fudge ice cream in a cone. Charlie got blueberry cheesecake in a bowl. Rachel decided on a simple tropical fruit ice cream cone. And Quinn got a caramel fudge with chocolate sprinkles. Rachel paid for all of the ice cream, regardless of Quinn's protests.

"So, do you have anything else planned for today, Rach?" Quinn asked, slipping a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

Rachel gazed at the beautiful blonde. "Not a whole lot. Just maybe writing some lyrics for a new song. Oh, and I have to meet up with a new artist down at the studio. But it should only take an hour," she said, her eyes flicking over to see that Charlie was distracted with teasing and playing with Jaxon. She held her ice cream cone and slowly licked a wide lick from the bottom of the ice cream to the top, softly moaning so only Quinn could hear.

Quinn swallowed hard as she watched Rachel erotically lick her ice cream. She knew that the singer knew exactly what she was doing to her, but for now she didn't care. She just stared openly at Rachel's soft pink tongue as it lathered up another lick and disappeared into her mouth.

"What about you?" Rachel asked, a sly grin growing on her lips.

"Huh…W-What…?

"I asked if you have any other plans for today?" she husked, quietly. Sending a jolt through Quinn's body.

"I uh…no. No, we do not," she managed to get out. "But I do recall making a promise to a certain brunette who said she would potty train a little boy."

Rachel smirked and gave her girlfriend a kiss. "Yeah, I need to collect that promise soon."

When Rachel finished her ice cream, she grabbed Quinn's feet and brought them up to rest on her lap, and began to massage them.

Charlie and the singer fell into a discussion about the best dance clubs to go to in the city. Rachel agreed with most of the blonde's choices, but added a few more hot spots to the list.

"Sparkage?" Charlie asked. "I haven't heard of that club."

Rachel looked at her incredulously. "Seriously?! You haven't heard of Sparkage? Have you been living in a hole?"

Charlie laughed. "I've been in Europe, remember? Duh."

Quinn had to giggle. It was great seeing Rachel and Charlie getting along and becoming friends.

"Of course, of course," Rachel said. "Good point. Well, the guys and I are heading there this weekend. You two should join us. We can even hang out in the VIP area." She smiled over at Quinn and squeezed her hand. "Peas," she pouted, looking everything like Jaxon.

Quinn rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Low blow, Berry. No fair using our son's cuteness against me."

"Hey, whatever works!" the diva exclaimed, giving her girlfriend a seductive wink.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_


	23. Chapter 23

A/N - Hey guys! Sorry I'm taking so long to repost this story. I hope you are all still enjoying it..

 **Chapter 23 - Night Out**

The star studded sky was breathtaking as Rachel pulled Quinn toward the private back entrance into Sparkage, one of the hottest dance clubs in the city. Quinn quickly glanced over her shoulder to make sure her sister and friends were still following them.

The huge building was painted a dark purple, with large white doors marking the entrances and exits. Rachel could tell it was going to be crazy busy by the endless line around the outside of the building waiting to get in. But the club had loads of space inside, so she was sure almost everyone would be able to get in.

The loud beats from inside could be heard from blocks away and Rachel was excited. It was going to be a great night and she was so happy Quinn decided to come with her. Actually, it took quite a lot of kisses and begging on Rachel's part to convince Quinn to get a babysitter for Jaxon so she could accompany her. Charlie, Santana and Brittany didn't need to be asked twice before they were already headed to their bedrooms to change clothes. Tina had decided to come with them, which was great since she wasn't into the whole party/club scene. Of course Puck had brought along two bimbos, who he probably doesn't even know their names. Blaine and Kurt were there, sipping champagne and talking closely in a booth. Jake and Sam didn't bring anyone with them; they loved the hunt. They loved scoping out the ladies in the crowd and prowling around all night. And Matt, Rachel's personal bodyguard, had been adamant about going with them. The tabloids had quieted down some, mostly due to Rachel not going out in public very often, and when she did, she hurried to and from her car and the building she was going to as quickly as possible. And she was thankful she had bought a new house, so far the paps hadn't found it yet.

A tall muscular man stood outside the back entrance. Rachel just smiled and nodded at him, and he returned it with a grin of his own.

"Hey, Rachel," he addressed the singer as the group approached. "It looks like you guys brought your own dates tonight."

Rachel winked at him and held Quinn's hand tighter. "Yep, Bruce. It's going to be a wild night."

He chuckled and opened the door for the group to enter.

Several months ago, when the owner of Sparkage contacted Tina with the initial invitation for New Directions to attend the club's Grand Opening. Tina thought it would be great press for the band, so she accepted the invite. She did, however, make sure the band would always have unlimited access to the VIP Lounge. That way, they were less likely to be recognized by fans and be disturbed. The club owner was ecstatic and agreed with whatever the Asian girl had asked for.

So Sparkage became one of New Directions' favorite places to hang out. It was a good sized club in a very nice part of LA and the owner had obviously spent a pretty penny with all the modern decor and top of the line sound system.

The building had two stories. The main level had a massive dance floor with sporadic small platforms around the room and the DJ booth was located at the front. Multi-coloured lava lamps brightened the bar area, while a huge lava lamp was fixed above the dance floor.

The second floor was the exclusive VIP Lounge. The whole interior was basked in soft, colorful hues, making the area slightly more intimate. The bar along the wall was sleek and long with chrome barstools. The furniture and decorations were obviously much more expensive and extravagant than what was downstairs.

Several tables and booths were randomly placed throughout the room to accommodate the VIPs and their guests; and those privileged to have access to the lounge were treated like royalty. A large dance floor was provided, it was a lot less crowded than the main one, and even though the same music heard downstairs was pumped through speakers up to the lounge, it wasn't as loud, so conversations could actually be heard.

One of Rachel's favorite things about the VIP Lounge was the large glass windows that spanned one entire wall. The glass was tinted to make it so the VIPs could look down over the main dance floor, but those downstairs couldn't see them. She always enjoyed just watching people socialize and having a good time. It also gave her a chance to see firsthand what type of music the fans liked to listen to. And it was an ego boost when one of New Directions' songs played, and the crowd would go wild.

After their large group was escorted up to the VIP lounge, everyone kind of went their own way and did their own thing. Puck went straight to the bar and ordered an obscene amount of alcohol, then found a cozy couch and drank and made out with his barbie clones all night.

Charlie was ecstatic when Rachel introduced her to the band earlier. She had been so excited, Quinn thought her sister was about to pass out. Puck had immediately tried to hit on the young blonde, but Charlie had just curled her lip at the guy, telling him flat out that he was a manwhore.

Rachel laughed so hard her stomach hurt and tears were flowing down her cheeks. Puck had just shrugged it off and walked away. Overall, Charlie had fallen into friendships with the other guys rather easily and they chatted and joked around together until it was time to hit the club. In the lounge, Tina had taken it upon herself to show Charlie around and be her wingman for the night.

Quinn scanned the large room and saw her two best friends sitting at the bar with fruity drinks and a plate of appetizers in front of them, obviously enjoying the VIP treatment.

"Have I told you that you look damn sexy tonight?" a feminine voice purred in her ear from behind her.

Quinn's libido jumped several levels as a thrill shot up her spine. She grinned and turned to see her gorgeous girlfriend standing behind her. "I think you have - once or twice," she teased.

Rachel smirked, placing her hands on Quinn's hips to pull her closer. "Well, I can never say it enough," she murmured against soft lips, then took the liberty to capture said lips with her own.

Quinn welcomed the passionate kiss, humming her approval as she melted into the singer's body.

Rachel pulled back and rested her forehead against Quinn's. "You look breathtaking tonight, my love," she murmured, sincerity sparkling in her dark eyes.

"You too, Rach. You look hot and sexy as hell."

The singer chuckled then gave her another kiss.

They made their way over to the bar to join Santana and Brittany. Rachel had to laugh as the bartender just stared at the singer, his mouth hanging open. She took the stool next to Brittany and pulled Quinn down on her lap.

Quinn didn't protest at all. She wiggled her ass to get more comfortable, unintentionally causing Rachel to softly moan. Realizing she was grinding on Rachel's not-so-little friend, the blonde stilled her hips and muttered, "Sorry."

Rachel just grinned. "You are more than welcome to do that anytime, babe."

"Hey! Nutcracker doll!" Santana addressed the still gawking bartender in the way only Santana Lopez could. "Are you going to lift your jaw up off the ground and gets my two friends here some booze?"

He sputtered, trying to pull himself together and be professional. "Uh… Oh, um… Sorry," he stuttered, then turned back to Rachel. "Ms. Berry, what drink can I get started for you?"

"Vodka cran, please," the singer answered, trailing her fingertips softly up the inside of her girlfriend's arm.

"Make that two," Quinn said then closed her eyes, focusing on the incredible feeling.

The bartender nodded embarrassed and turned away to prepare the drinks.

"Hey, Matt?!" Rachel called over to her bodyguard standing off to the side of the room. "Do you want a drink?"

Matt just shook his head. "Not tonight, Rachel."

"Okay," the singer said. "But feel free to relax and hang out with us."

Matt nodded but stayed where he was.

The four girls talked for a while and ordered more drinks.

And more drinks.

Charlie and Tina came by and ordered drinks of their own, but then left again. It looked like the young blonde was have a great time. She and Tina were giddy.

A new song began to play and Brittany jumped up, grabbing Santana's hand. "I love this song! Come dance with me, San!"

Santana smirked at the other two girls. "Later, ladies," she said as she was pulled onto the dance floor where her girlfriend immediately began grinding on her.

"I'll be right back, Rach," Quinn told the singer as she stood up off her lap. "I'm going to hit up the ladies room."

Rachel nodded, standing up to give her a quick peck. Once Quinn was gone, Rachel headed over the the large glass window overlooking the main dance floor.

She smiled as she watched the hundreds of people having a great time; dancing, drinking, talking, just being with friends. Rachel always loved that kind of atmosphere - where everyone was enjoying themselves; letting the stresses of everyday roll off their shoulders and just have fun.

The noise in the room suddenly increased, like it did every time the door was opened and the noise from the main floor filtered in. Rachel didn't think much of it… until she was tackled to the ground.

"Uffph…" was the only sound she made as her body hit the floor.

She heard the body on top of her squealing in glee and the sounds of scrambling footsteps approaching.

Rachel was pinned to the floor until she felt the body on top of her being lifted. Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind and figure out what the hell had just happened. She pushed herself to her feet and turned to look at Matt, who was holding two squealing girls with a firm grip.

"I love you, Rachel! So much!"

"I'm your biggest fan! I can't believe I'm actually in the same room as you!"

The girls kept screaming, their faces red from excitement. They had huge smiles on their faces and wide eyes, unbelieving that they were actually standing in front of their idol.

Rachel dusted off her clothes, then smiled at them. "Okay, okay. Calm down."

The girls took deep breaths, but didn't remove their eyes from the singer.

"It's okay, Matt. You can let them go," Rachel told her bodyguard.

"Only if they promise not to harass you again," Matt told her, still keeping a firm hold on the girls.

Rachel looked to the girls with an arched eyebrow.

"I promise!"

"I promise!"

Matt reluctantly let them go. And true to their word, they didn't move any closer to Rachel.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys," Rachel looked between them. "How did you even know I was up here?"

The redhead answered, "I saw Sam when he was downstairs."

"So we hoped you were here too," the other girl said, excitement still in her voice. "And here you are!"

"Would you like me to sign anything? Or a picture?" Rachel asked, walking over toward the bar to find something to write with.

"That would be amazing!" the redhead called out.

Then the other girl's eyes widened and she squealed again, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's true! You're the mystery blonde woman!"

Not knowing what the girl was talking about, Rachel turned around and saw her beautiful girlfriend walking toward them.

"What's going on, Rach?" Quinn asked confused, as she looked from the bouncy girls to the singer.

Rachel smiled at her reassuringly. "Just a few fans sneaking into the VIP area."

"And attacked you," Santana offered up the information as she and Brittany approached their friends. Santana eyed the girls with a scowl.

And to their credit, both fans took a step back, immediately terrified of the Latina.

Quinn's eyes widened and she turned to Rachel. "They what?!" she exclaimed, then narrowed her eyes at the offenders.

"Tackled your diva right to the ground, before Kujo over there was able to pull them off your girl."

Rachel could see the anger rising in Quinn's eyes, so she quickly wrapped her in her arms and pressed their foreheads together. "It's really okay, Quinn. They didn't hurt me, they were just excited. It happens all the time."

"We're really sorry," one of the fans apologized.

Rachel gave Quinn a peck on her lips, then turned back to her fans, pen and paper in hand.

After autographs and pictures galore, and Rachel indulging the girls by recording her voice as their voicemail greeting, the giddy fans left and the lounge returned normal.

Quinn turned to face Matt. They hadn't had a lot of time to get to know each other, but Quinn knew he was a great guy and considered him a friend. But right now, she glared at him with her hands on her hips. "What the hell, Matt! Are you supposed to be her _bodyguard_. Like, as in _guarding her body_!"

"It was my fault. I wasn't quick enough," Matt apologized.

Rachel pulled her girlfriend into a hug. "I'm fine, Quinn. Let's just put it behind us, okay?"

Reluctantly the blonde nodded. She was ready to get back into their carefree mode where no one but Rachel existed.

The next couple hours were thankfully quiet. Well… the music and crowd were still loud, but there wasn't anymore drama. Each member of their group would filter in, dance a little, drink a little, then filter out.

Rachel and Quinn were sitting close together on one of the couches talking when Brittany bounced over to them and grabbed Quinn's hand, dragging her onto the dance floor. "Come dance with us, Quinn!"

Not wasting any time, Santana, Brittany and Quinn began dancing together amongst all the other people on the VIP dance floor.

Brittany Pierce was made to dance and everyone knew it was what she was meant to do in her life. The music flowed through her body as she easily moved to the fast beat.

The three women were pressed up against each other, laughing and having fun. Santana stood behind Quinn, holding the blonde's hips and grinding against her ass. Brittany was dancing next to them, rubbing against their bodies every so often. The music changed to a new song and the lights dimmed even lower. Santana pulled Brittany into her arms and the couple danced together as one.

The new beat was erotic and loosening, and soon Quinn let her eyes drift closed and she fell into the music, finally able to let go thanks to the many, many drinks she had consumed. One of her hands drifted up to her neck, cupping it softly as she swayed. It was entrancing and utterly soothing to feel so free, even if it was only for one night.

Lost in her own thoughts, Quinn was startled when she felt a body press up against her back. She opened her eyes, feeling an arm wrap around her waist. A moan fell from her lips as her new dance partner began to move their hips in small circles. Quinn smiled. Her hand made its way from her neck to grasp her partner's hair. It felt like thick silk through her fingers.

Her knees bent slightly as the person behind her started to move smoothly against her. They brushed continuously against her ass, causing her dress to ride up little by little. Biting her lip, Quinn pushed back into the person, grinding against them. She smirked when she heard a soft groan and felt the bulge that was pressed against her ass getting bigger. Quinn continued to sway to the music as she slid her palm up along her partner's leg until her fingers found their belt. Tugging on the stiff leather, she swung around and came face to face with her gorgeous girlfriend.

Rachel gave the blonde a cocky smirk and pulled her closer. Her hard cock was straining against her pants and she pressed it firmly against Quinn's sex. Her breath ghosted over the pale neck in front of her and placed a kiss on the soft skin when she heard a moan.

Quinn jumped in surprise when she felt Rachel's fingers begin to massage her clit. The singer had slipped her hand up Quinn's short skirt and was now rewarded with the feel of her girlfriend's damp panties.

Rachel groaned deep in her throat by how wet her sexy as hell girlfriend was. Now, Rachel knew for a fact that Quinn was not an exhibitionist, but… the lights were dim and there were people packed all around them who were lost in their own dancing, so…

Rachel crashed their lips together, deepening the kiss instantly. Their tongues slid against each other as Rachel pushed aside Quinn's panties, running her fingers through wet silk. She slid her other hand under Quinn's thigh and lifted it up so it was anchored around her waist.

Quinn suddenly realized that she must have consumed a whole hell of a lot of alcohol that night, since what she and Rachel were about to do seemed perfectly okay. No problem. Sex in public in the middle of a crowd? Sure! Why not?! Let's do it!

She felt her nether lips part as Rachel continued her ministrations. And she was thankful the music was loud enough to cover her moans of pleasure.

Rachel's mouth stretched into a wide smile as she watched from beneath hooded eyes as she quickly thrust two fingers deep inside Quinn. The blonde's low moan was making Rachel's cock harder. She would love nothing more than to be impaling her girlfriend with her cock, but she believed Quinn wouldn't want to be that exposed in public.

Rachel began to thrust slowly in and out, feeling the walls of Quinn's vagina squeeze her fingers.

Quinn moaned loudly as Rachel bent down and pressed small kisses on her shoulder. Heat thrummed in her body as Quinn began thrusting her hips along with Rachel, loving the shot of ecstasy as her clit hit Rachel's palm.

Rachel buried her head in Quinn's neck and began to pump faster, gripping tightly to her hips, and wanting to push the goddess to climax.

It didn't take long, between the delicious friction and the darkness and the ruthless thrusting, for Quinn's abdomen to begin to tighten around Rachel's fingers. "I… Oh!" She bit down into her girlfriend's shoulder to silence her screams of ecstasy. It was one of the hardest and most delicious orgasms she had ever had.

Another wave washed over Quinn as Rachel continued to relentlessly pump in and out, again and again inside the blonde. Quinn began to wonder if she would even be able to walk after this. But nonetheless, she was thrown into another orgasm.

Quinn felt light-headed as her breathing gradually returned to normal. Her eyes slowly opened and she fell into pools of dark chocolate.

Rachel grinned a stupid, just-fucked-my-girlfriend grin. She pulled her fingers out and brought them to her lips, moaning at their sweet taste.

She cupped Quinn's cheek gently and placed a sensual kiss on her lips, conveying all the love in her heart.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_


	24. Chapter 24

A/N - Alright… Now's the time that things are going to start moving faster. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 24 - A Wicked Grandma**

It had been a week and Jaxon was still refusing to use the toilet. Quinn had to go into work on Saturday to deal with an unexpected shipment, so Rachel was left alone on potty training duties.

At the end of the day, Quinn walked into Rachel's house and stopped dead in her tracks. Her purse fell to the floor with a thud and her eyes bugged out of her head as she stared at Rachel and Jaxon. "What the hell are you two doing?!" she screeched, catching both brunettes' attention.

Rachel stood up from the couch and looked at her girlfriend with confusion. "What do you mean, babe? What's wrong?" She looked over at Jaxon who was sitting on the floor coloring in his coloring book.

Quinn looked at her girlfriend, then over to their son. "Why in the world are you both naked?!" she asked incredulously, pointing at them as if to emphasize her point.

Rachel looked down at her body then over to Jaxon's like she had completely forgot that they were naked. Then laughed. "Oh… well, you said it was my job to potty train Jaxon, so I figured… it would be much easier this way. Now he doesn't have to worry about getting his underwear off as he runs to the toilet."

"Mama, I naked!" Jaxon cheered, standing up and running around the living room.

"Okay… So then, why are you naked, Rachel?"

Rachel shrugged. "I had to show Jaxon how the M&M game was done," she answered like it was no big deal. "Besides, I walk around my house naked all the time."

Quinn rolled her eyes and muttered, "Why am I not surprised?"

Just then Jaxon stopped in his tracks and his eyes got really big. He looked over at Rachel and exclaimed, "Mom 'Chel, I go potty!"

"Hurry! Run!" Rachel called out as she quickly ushered him down the hallway and into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened and an ecstatic three year old bounced out, a huge grin covering his face. "Mama! Mama! I potty in toilet!" he exclaimed, his big brown eyes wide and twinkling.

Quinn grinned and wrapped her son into a hug. "I am so proud of you, Jaxon! Great job!"

Jaxon pulled back and said, "Mom 'Chel has penis too. She show me how to pee in toilet on candy. 'Ellow are best." He grinned.

Quinn glanced up at her girlfriend and found her wearing the exact same grin on her face that was on Jaxon's.

Rachel just smiled at her and gave her a wink.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

The following day, the couple were back over at Quinn's house watching a movie together. When Jaxon woke up from his nap and called out to his mommies to get him, both Quinn and Rachel went up to his bedroom.

Seeing both his mommies caused Jaxon to jump up and down, anticipating a fun day together. "Mama! Mom 'Chel! Play!"

Rachel smiled brightly. She loved to see her son so happy. As she picked him up off his bed, she told him, "We'll play in just a little while, Jax. First Mama and I have something to talk to you about."

Jaxon looked over at Quinn with a questioning expression. His Mama looked really serious. He knew he hadn't broken anything that day and he was pottying in the toilet, so he didn't know what she could be so serious about.

"I trouble?" he asked, his head down and a pout on his lips.

Quinn tried to give her son a reassuring smile when she saw his concern. Brushing his hair out of his eyes, she told him, "Don't worry, sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong. Mom 'Chel and I just have to tell you something exciting."

All three sat down on the couch in his room. There had been many nights when Jaxon was a baby where Quinn or Brittany, or even Santana, had slept on it so they could be readily available when he woke up for a feeding.

Jaxon sat on Rachel's lap, but turned to face Quinn, waiting for her to talk.

Quinn was nervous about this conversation with her son. She knew Jaxon loved 'Doc Shel' and was always excited to see her when they went to the doctor's office, but how was he going to feel knowing that the doctor he had known his entire life was actually his grandmother? Maybe Rachel was right, Jaxon was still so young, the information wouldn't register in his mind as a betrayal. He would just be excited to have one more person be a part of his life. Like Rachel, Jaxon thrived on attention.

"Jaxon," Quinn began, holding his hand in hers. "Dr. Shelby-"

Jaxon got a big smile on his face, interrupting Quinn excitedly, "We go see Doc Shel today?"

"Well… Jaxon, do you want to go see her today?" she asked.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes peas."

"Jax," Rachel said, his eyes looking up at her. "What we wanted to tell you was that… Dr. Shelby, well… she's my mom."

Jaxon tilted his head, scrunching up his eyebrows. "Doc Shel your mom?" he asked, pointing at Rachel.

She nodded. "You know how your Mama is your mom and I am your mom?" He nodded. "Well, Dr. Shelby is my mom."

He was quiet for a few minutes, obviously deep in his thoughts trying to understand. Suddenly his big brown eyes widened and he looked up at Quinn with a huge Berry mega watt grin. The blonde had to laugh at his facial expression, it was exactly like Rachel's when she got super excited and was bursting with happiness.

Jaxon turned to Rachel and asked, "Doc Shel your mom?" Rachel nodded. "Doc Shel my mom?" he asked, pointing to himself and bouncing on her lap. This was the best day ever! He now had three mommies! He was the luckiest kid in the world!

Rachel smiled at his obvious happiness. "Actually, Jax… that makes Dr. Shelby your grandma."

He looked at her a little confused again. Quinn hadn't talked to her parents since she left home after high school, so Jaxon had never had a grandparent in his life before.

Jaxon thought about the term 'grandma' for a few seconds. Then he remembered that one of his friends in his dance class always came with her 'grandma'. The grandma was always so nice to her and bought her things and took her for ice cream. Jaxon decided that having a grandma was a really good thing.

He grinned. "Ga'ma! I want Ga'ma!"

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other. This conversation was going even better than they had planned and Jaxon seemed really happy about the news.

"So your grandma-" Quinn began.

"Doc Shel!" Jaxon interrupted her, throwing his arms in the air.

Rachel chuckled.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yes. Your grandma wants us to go over to her house tonight for dinner. Would you like to do that?"

Jaxon nodded his head vigorously. He pushed himself off Rachel's lap and quickly ran over to his dresser. He started pulling pants and shirts out of the drawers, even grabbing a new pair of underwear. "'icked!" he exclaimed holding up his pair of 'Wicked' underwear.

When Quinn had told Rachel about how Jaxon loved going to Shelby's office, especially to the 'Wicked' room, Rachel scoured the internet and found every possible memorabilia out there. Needless to say, Jaxon now had several articles of 'Wicked' clothing.

Grabbing one of his 'Wicked' t-shirts and a pair of green shorts, he hurried to take off all his current clothes and put on his new ones.

Quinn and Rachel sat staring at him with wide eyes. Jaxon had never voluntarily put clothes on before. This was a brand new experience for them.

"Me ready!" he exclaimed, running back over to his mothers. "Go see Ga'ma!"

Quinn laughed. She pointed at the carpet by the dresser. "First, young man, you need to pick up all the clothes you threw on the ground."

He looked back over to the pile of shirts and pants he had pulled out of his dresser. He pouted. "Okay."

After everyone was ready, Quinn buckled Jaxon into his car seat in Rachel's SUV and they were off to Shelby's house.

Quinn was nervous. "Are you sure this outfit is okay?" she asked Rachel as she looked down at her light yellow summer dress and a pair of sandals on her feet.

"You look great, sweetie, and very sexy," Rachel said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a seductive wink. "Besides… You've been around my mom tons of times when you guys went to the doctor. Plus when we've seen her over the last few is this any different?"

"It just is."

Rachel chuckled, then leaned over and quickly kissed Quinn's lips. "You look great, and everything is going to be fine. She loved you when the three of us went out to lunch, remember?"

Quinn nodded. "True. Okay. But I'm still kind of nervous."

Around 20 minutes later, they entered a pretty neighborhood with well-kept nice historic homes with large lawns and huge trees in the yards and lining along the streets.

Rachel pulled the SUV into her mother's driveway and put it in Park. Jaxon was already bouncing in his car seat, so excited to see his new grandma. To him, grandmas were fun and happy and played with kids and gave them treats. He knew that this was going to be a great night.

"Are you ready to get out, Jax?" Rachel asked, already knowing his answer by his Berry mega grin.

Jaxon nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yeah! Out peas, Mom 'Chel!"

Rachel chuckled. She unclasped his car seat straps while Quinn grabbed the bag with some toys and snacks for Jaxon.

Once he was free, Jaxon pushed himself out of his seat and out the car door. Rachel turned to watch him run up the driveway toward the front door.

But before he could make it to the door, Shelby met him on the sidewalk. She gave him a matching Berry watt grin and held her arms out. "Jaxon!" she called happily.

The little boy launched himself into Shelby's arms as he exclaimed, "Ga'ma!" Then wrapped his arms around her neck, giving her a big hug.

Shelby's eyes widened by the use of the word grandma and by her grandson's extreme enthusiasm. She knew that they had always gotten along and Jaxon seemed to love to see her at her office, but this welcome was above and beyond her expectations. She looked over Jaxon's shoulder and shot Rachel and Quinn a questioning look.

Rachel just shrugged her shoulders. "When we told him you were his grandma and we were going to visit you, he hasn't stopped bouncing around like there were ants in his pants."

Jaxon turned to look at Rachel, his eyebrows scrunched in question. "Mom 'Chel, I no ants in pants," he told her, pointing to his shorts. "I wear ''icked' underwear."

Rachel chuckled and gave him a kiss on his cheek as he sat comfortably in Shelby's arms, his fingers absentmindedly playing with his grandma's long dark brown hair. "I know you don't, bud. It was just a figure of speech."

He was still confused, but he just shrugged it off.

The three women walked into the house and Rachel went to the kitchen to get them all something cold to drink and some chocolate milk in Jaxon's sippy cup. Shelby sat down on one of the couches in the living room, resting Jaxon on her lap.

Jaxon turned to face her, and covered her cheeks with both of his hands and just stared into her eyes. She felt like he was reading her soul. Then he grinned and asked, "You my Ga'ma?"

Shelby smiled and nodded. "Yes, Jaxon, I'm your Grandma. Is that alright with you?"

He nodded his head excitedly. "Play toys?" he asked looking around the room, searching for toys.

"I have toys back in the playroom," she told him, pointing toward the hallway. "Would you like to go see them?"

"'icked 'reen room?" he asked excitedly.

Shelby tried not to laugh and just taped her finger on her chin, putting on a thinking face. "I'm not sure. Maybe we should go see."

"Yay!" he exclaimed, jumping off her lap. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

Quinn and Rachel both laughed as their son dragged Shelby down the hallway.

After a few hours of playing with toys and eating dinner, they all sat around in the living room talking while they watched Jaxon play with a new interactive learning toy he had drug out from the playroom, which was indeed painted green. Shelby took her job as Grandma seriously and practically bought half the toy store. Jaxon was in toy heaven.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel and Quinn were enjoying a quiet evening at the singer's house. Jaxon had already gone to bed, so now it was just the two women snuggled up together on the couch, a blanket thrown over their laps.

"I still haven't met Cassie," Quinn remarked.

Rachel was playing with strands of blonde hair, wrapping them around her finger. "You will. She wasn't here much because of some big case she was working on, then the contruction in her place finally finished. So she packed up and left," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I'd like to meet her sometime."

Rachel nodded. "You will. Hey, there's something that's been on my mind for a while now, but there seems never a good time to bring it up."

Quinn sat up and turned to face her girlfriend. "What is it?"

"Santana and I were talking one day while I was at your house and she mentioned how her new manager down at the club was driving her crazy. Then she said that none of the managers she's hired over the past few years have ever lived up to her original manager. When I asked why the manager had left, she made the comment that it had something to do with you."

Quinn bit her lip, her heart sinking. She knew what the brunette was about to ask.

"She wouldn't tell me anything else. She said to talk to you about it."

The blonde cleared her throat. "Well… her name was Peyton… and she was my girlfriend."

This caused Rachel's eyebrows to rise. "Your girlfriend?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. San introduced us several years ago and we just hit it off. We dated for awhile, but…" she lowered her head, ashamed.

Rachel reached out and lifted her chin with her finger. "But what, Quinn. What happened?"

Breathing in a deep breath, Quinn said, "I cheated on her and got pregnant."

The words hit Rachel with an unexpected punch. "What?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. I was dating Peyton when you and I first slept together. And I decided not to tell her about it. I guess… I don't know. But when I found out I was pregnant, I finally told her. And she couldn't forgive me… so she left."

Rachel leaned her head on the back of the couch. Wow. She would have never guessed that her Quinn could ever cheat.

"A few months after we broke up, she quit the club and moved. I was around a lot because of Santana and… she just couldn't handle seeing me so often. So she left. And I haven't heard from her since."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"Hey, Britt?" Quinn called out as she walked into the living room to find Jaxon curled up next to the dancer on the couch. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep as he slept peacefully with his thumb in his mouth.

Brittany looked away from the cartoon on the TV. "Yeah?" she asked, turning to look at the other blonde while her fingers unconsciously ran through Jaxon's dark hair.

"Oh sorry!" Quinn whispered quietly, not wanting to wake up her son. "I was just wanting to take some lunch over to Rachel at the studio and wondered if you would watch Jax for a bit?"

"Sure!" Brittany smiled. She was ecstatic that Quinn and Rachel were finally together, that they had both got over their stubbornness and allowed the love they have for each other to take over.

After stopping by one of Rachel's favorite pita restaurants and picking them up some lunch, Quinn stepped off the elevator on the top floor of Rachel's building.

She waved and smiled at the young receptionist, who smiled and waved back, and headed down the hallway toward the sound of loud music playing. She stopped outside the rehearsal room door and listened to the song for a minute. She hadn't heard this one before, it must have been a new one Rachel had been working on. The singer seemed to be having a lot of inspiration lately. Quinn had seen her strumming on her guitar and writing lyrics on several different times the past few weeks.

Yea, there's a million voices  
Screaming that this love's a dead-end road  
But the only voice that I hear  
Is telling me "go", telling me "go"

The sun is rising sober  
While passion fades and I'm on my own  
My helpless heart's hung over  
I'm all out of hope, all out of hope

Where do we go? Where do we go?

When the music stopped, followed by silence, Quinn decided now was as good a time as any to interrupt the rehearsal. She opened the door and walked into the large room with a stage on one end. The members of the band were on the stage, all listening as Rachel adjusted some of the chords and lyrics to the new song, and directing the band on what she wanted it to sound like and the emotion that it would convey to their audience. Tina and Holly were sitting on soft plush couches on the far side of the room so they would be able to talk over the loud music.

Quinn decided to walk over to the two women and wait for Rachel to call for a break.

"Hey, Quinn!" Tina exclaimed when she saw the blonde coming over to them. "Come sit down. It won't be much longer before Rachel calls for a break."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Tina, again I thank you every day for talking to the obsessive diva and making her understand that they need to take breaks more often than every six hours. It was getting ridiculous!"

Quinn gaped at the publicist, "Rachel made the band rehearse for six hours before they could take a break?"

"Oh, that's nothing," Tina told the two women. "Back when they first got together, there were no breaks until someone literally fell over. Believe me, Rachel has chilled out a whole lot since then."

"And she says I'm controlling!" Quinn exclaimed, eying the diva on stage who was currently bossing everyone around. "Don't the guys get sick of it?"

"Oh, they do," Tina smirked. "Most of the time they just tune her out. They usually already know what she is going to say, so they take a mental break."

"But they don't say anything to her about it?"

Tina shook her head. "No. We all know that Rachel has to feel like she is in control. It's not a bad thing, it's like someone who thinks out loud. You know those people? The ones that are just babbling about random things no one understands or even cares about? That's just the way their mind works. Rachel is the same way, she needs to make sure that everything she had in mind for a certain project is expressed in order for her brain to relax."

"What are you guys talking about?" Rachel asked, interrupting their conversation. She took a large gulp from her water bottle and grinned down at her girlfriend. "Hey, babe!" She leaned over and gave Quinn a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh, nothing," Tina said innocently.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "Knowing both you and Holly, I doubt that. I'm sure you were spilling all my secrets."

Holly chuckled. "You're an open book, Berry. You have no secrets."

Rachel just huffed. "Annnyyywayyy…" she drawled, reaching out for Quinn's hand. "There's an hour lunch break and Quinn and I are going to go do something useful."

"Just be careful!" Holly called after the two departing women. "Always use protection!"

Rachel just rolled her eyes and Quinn felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment as they heard snickers from all around the room.

"The song you guys were singing sounded great," Quinn told the brunette as they entered Rachel's office and closed the door.

"Yeah, it's getting there. It's going to be our first single off the new album," Rachel told her as she sat on the sofa and pulled the coffee table closer so they could use it as a table for their lunch. She unwrapped the pita Quinn had brought her and moaned after taking the first bite. "This is heaven, babe."

Quinn grinned, opening her own pita. "I'm glad you like it."

Rachel swallowed then leaned closer to the blonde. "I like it a lot. And I love you," she murmured as she gave her girlfriend a gentle kiss. "Thank you for bringing me lunch."

"You're welcome. It was my day off and I wanted to spend some time with you."

The couple ate in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Soon they were finished and Rachel gathered up all the trash and tossed it in the garbage can.

Quinn relaxed when Rachel sat back down and held her in her arms. They listened to soft music, enjoying the quiet atmosphere and just being together.

Rachel ran her finger over Quinn's hand then trailed it up her arm, smiling when she got the reaction she was hoping for when Quinn shivered from the light touch. "Quinn, there is something we need to discuss."

The blonde heard the seriousness in her girlfriend's voice, so she sat up and turned to face her, giving her full attention. "What is it, Rachel?" she asked with concern.

Rachel smiled and took her girlfriend's hands. "It's nothing bad, I promise. For the music video for our first single, we are going to be filming it in New York."

Quinn's heart sank. "New York?" Did that mean Rachel was leaving?

"And while we are there, Tina booked us a gig at Madison Square Garden. It's going to be wild, and I honestly can't wait! We've been wanting to perform there forever, but it was booked solid when Tina had originally contacted them for our upcoming tour. However, they did have a couple nights that were available, so Tina took it. It's two weeks from tomorrow," Rachel explained. "So, while we are there, we're going to be filming the music video."

"How long are you going to be gone?" Quinn asked, trying not to show her disappointment.

Rachel traced her finger along the blonde's jaw. "Not long, only a few days."

"Oh," Quinn murmured, looking down at her hands.

"Hey…" Rachel lifted her girlfriend's chin so their eyes could meet. "Look at me. I want you to come with me, Quinn. I know you have the art gallery and Jaxon and tons of other things you have going on, but… I will miss you too much. And selfishly I want you there with me. I already talked to my mom and she insisted that she have Jaxon for those days, so he is taken care of. And since you and Mike have hired a few more employees, they should be able to survive without you. It will be good for us, Quinn…"

Quinn silenced the diva's rant by pressing her finger against the brunette's mouth. She smiled at her lover. "I would love to go to New York with you, Rachel."

Rachel smiled, relieved. "I also…" she looked nervous. "… It's just… I would really love for you to be in the video with us."

"You what?" the blonde asked, her eyebrow raised.

Rachel linked her finger's with Quinn's and looked lovingly into bright hazel eyes. "Quinn, I wrote this song for you. And it's only right that you're in the video to help me bring it alive."

Quinn was touched by her girlfriend's love, but she wasn't an actress. Why in the world would Rachel even think about having her in a music video?

"Can I think about it for a few days?" she asked.

"Of course," Rachel reassured her as she wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her close. She leaned over and attached her lips to Quinn's pale neck, and smiled when she heard the blonde moan in approval.

Quinn thread her fingers through Rachel's hair and tilted her head to the side so Rachel had more room to work. She loved the sparks that shot through her body every time Rachel kissed her; especially that one spot behind her ear that Rachel had quickly discovered the first time they had sex. And now it was the brunette's favorite place to kiss.

Within a few minutes, both women were laying down on the couch with Rachel hovering over Quinn, her lips moving gently over Quinn's collarbone then back up to her lips where they moved perfectly together. Her fingers were tracing the bottom hem of Quinn's shirt, ready to slide it up her smooth abs when there was a loud knock on the office door.

Rachel just ignored it and continued caressing her girlfriend. But the knock came again, and louder.

"Come on, Rach!" she heard Puck call out. "You and blondie can continue screwing each other after rehearsal is over!"

Rachel groaned as she buried her face in Quinn's neck. "I'm going to kill him."

Quinn giggled.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Quinn sat at a table at Satan's Angels, having a drink with her best friend. Brittany had taken Jaxon to dance class, and Quinn needed to talk to Santana about her upcoming trip to New York with Rachel.

They had been sitting and talking for a while as the blonde explained her conversation with Rachel, and Santana agreed that it would be good for them to have a big chunk of time alone together, without the crazy, yet adorable little man.

"I don't know if I should do it," Quinn wondered, taking a sip of her beer.

Santana's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. When Quinn had come to the strip club and told her that Rachel wanted the blonde to be in New Directions' upcoming music video, Santana's first words were, "Hell yeah!" Followed closely by, "I'd fuck a world famous band member just to be in their music video."

So she couldn't understand why her best friend was sitting across from her and thinking of turning down the dream come true offer.

 _Well, we_ are _talking about goodie goodie Quinn Fabray,_ the Latina mused to herself. "You've become a prude in your old age, Q."

Quinn's jaw dropped as she stared at her best friend. "Excuse me? Did you just call me a prude?"

"If the granny panties' fit," she shrugged, taking a pull from her beer bottle.

"I'll have you know, Santana Lopez, at that dance club, Rachel and I had sex right on the dance floor. So there."

Santana scoffed. "Oh please. Britt and I have sex on every club's dance floor we've ever been to. Plus most of their bathrooms."

Quinn was speechless. And slightly disgusted.

Santana just smirked. "Anyway, back to your 'dilemma'," she said, using air quotes while rolling her eyes. "It's a music video, Q. Just do it. Rachel will be with you the entire time, so just relax.

Quinn looked down at her bottle, idly picking off the label. "It's more than just normal acting, San. There's a sex scene in it."

The Latina's eyes lit up. "Seriously?! That's awesome! You finally get to show off your cute little nipples and hot ass."

The blonde rolled her eyes. Of course Santana would be all for that! "But, San-"

Santana held up her finger to silence her best friend. "No, Q. This will be good for you, get you out of your mommy shell. I'm sure the shoot will be professional and respectable. And honestly, do you think Rachel Possessive Berry would ever let anyone besides her see your goods? No. She wouldn't. She is very territorial with you, Q, and I know she will take extra care of you."

Quinn took a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling. "You're right," she admitted, smiling at the truth in her best friend's words. "Okay… okay, I'll do it."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, yada yada.

A/N -Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

 **Chapter 25 – New York**

The flight to New York was long. And the minute the band stepped off the plane and into the airport, groves of fans and paparazzi were there to meet them. Quinn was overwhelmed by the amount of people and noise and flashes of cameras.

"Just keep ahold of my hand," Rachel told her as they followed closely behind Matt and a couple of the band's other security guards.

The blonde squeezed her girlfriend's hand tighter as she slipped on her sunglasses and a hat. It wasn't that she was afraid of the concourse of people, she just didn't feel like getting her picture taken after hours and hours on an airplane.

Eventually the band made it outside and piled into several limousines that were waiting for them at the curb. They quickly arrived at the hotel and checked into their rooms – actually, Holly had booked the entire floor for their group. After being on tour before, Holly and Tina found that it was so much easier for their security guards to keep everything under control if everyone was on the same floor and no one else had access to it.

It was dinner time, so everyone decided to just lounge around in Rachel's room, since it was the biggest – something the other band members playfully grumbled about – and order pizza and beer and watch movies. It was low key and just what they all needed after a long day.

Before crashing into bed, Quinn called Shelby again to make sure Jaxon was okay. The doctor patiently informed the anxious mother that the little boy was already asleep after a busy day of parks and sno cones and a trip to the movie theater to see the latest Disney movie.

Quinn slept more comfortably than she had in a long time as she was curled up next to Rachel, tucked into her side like a spoon. In the morning when Quinn woke up, she watched as Rachel was just coming out of the bathroom, towel drying her wet hair from her shower after her early morning exercise routine. The singer slid back into bed under the soft sheets and wrapped her arms around her blonde girlfriend.

"Do we have to get up?" Quinn mumbled against the singer's shoulder, her nose pushing the strap of Rachel's tank top off her tan shoulder.

Rachel giggled a little and pulled her tighter against her, letting Quinn lay on her chest.

"No, we still have a couple hours before the band needs to be down at the stadium. But you are more than welcome to stay here or go shopping and then meet up with us later at the stadium," Rachel said.

They stayed cuddled up in their own little cocoon for a long time, sometimes dozing, sometimes talking about anything and everything.

"What are the plans for the next few days?" Quinn asked, gliding her fingers down Rachel's arm, feeling the smooth skin.

"Well, we'll be hanging around the New York City area for three more days to shoot our music video. Tina and Holly have already scouted out the sites and made all the arrangements for everything we need."

"How do they do all that?" Quinn asked, truly amazed by the two women.

Rachel chuckled. "Beats me. The band and some of the crew members think Tina and Holly are witches with magic powers."

Quinn giggled and playfully smacked her girlfriend's stomach.

A few hours later, after Rachel and the rest of the band members left to go over to the venue, Quinn decided to take a long hot bath in the huge jacuzzi tub in the bathroom. It was heavenly. She just relaxed in the bubbles and let the jets massage her body as she read one of her favorite books.

Matt, head of their security and Rachel's personal bodyguard, came to pick Quinn up two hours before the start of the concert.

Getting to the limo and to the stadium wasn't too much trouble, but once they arrived, it was like walking through the gauntlet to get to the doors. There were so many fans waiting in line, some were screaming, some were jumping around like they had drunk a gallon of caffeine, and some of them were even crying.

When they tried to touch Quinn, recognizing her as the blonde in the tabloids with Rachel, the bodyguards tightened around her, pushing hands away from the blonde.

"What the freaking hell, I'm not even the famous one!" she muttered under her breath as they finally reached the doors.

Once inside, she was hustled backstage to the makeshift green room. Kurt, the band's stylist, was flitting around and throwing clothes into different rooms, ignoring the band members' protests if he caught them in the middle of changing. Tina was tense, standing near the doorway and tapping away like a mad-woman on her phone. Holly was nowhere in sight.

Kurt looked up when Quinn was ushered in and hurried over to the blonde to give her a hug. "Hey, Quinn! So glad you made it! Did you survive the mass of hysteria outside?"

She rolled her eyes. "Barely. Those fans are insane!"

"Tell me about it! I've caught fans groping my man more times than I care to remember," Kurt exclaimed, then pointed to a changing room off to the left. "I know you're not going to be up on stage, but I put together a smashing outfit for you so you can dazzle everyone. Your amazing figure needs to be showed off."

Quinn just blushed and headed over to the door the wardrobe king and stylist had pointed to. When she entered, she was overjoyed to see Rachel in there changing into her first outfit she would be wearing for the concert.

Rachel grinned widely when she saw her girlfriend enter her changing room. "Hey baby! I'm so glad you made it okay. I was getting worried."

Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette, giving her a kiss in greeting. "I admit there were a few moments I was a little skeptical that I would actually make it here in one piece. But your bodyguards are superb."

"Good to know. I'll give them a raise," Rachel said with a wink.

Knowing Kurt would soon barge into the room, Rachel and Quinn quickly finished changing. Rachel smiled when she saw that her girlfriend was wearing the diamond bracelet she had given her.

Quinn was surprised that Kurt actually got her sizes right for her outfit. He _was_ the Wardrobe King after all.

Stepping back out into the main room, the couple watched as Kurt moved around the area faster than was humanly possible, checking everyone's wardrobe and accessories. Quinn found herself liking his brusque, no-nonsense nature. He definitely needed it when working with these grown up little boys. Kurt told her once that his official title should be 'Wardrobe King… and frequent babysitter'.

Kurt suddenly turned and let out a loud groan, slapping his head in exasperation. "Puck, for the love of all that is holy! What the hell are you doing!?"

Quinn peered over Kurt's shoulder and tried to hide a laugh.

Puck was dressed in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a blue button up shirt. The only problem was that he had buttoned the shirt the wrong way and tucked it in without a belt. He looked like an absolute mess.

Kurt flitted over to Puck and proceeded to smack his hands away so the stylist could fix the shirt. Kurt found a belt, tucked Puck's shirt in and adjusted the collar so the guitarist didn't look like an idiot.

Blaine came out of his dressing area, dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white button up shirt. Kurt turned to his boyfriend and let out a loud exclamation of, "Praise Buddha, at least one of you can dress yourselves correctly. Sam, get your ass out here! Let me make sure you didn't screw up all my hard work."

Sam stomped out of the room, trying furiously to fix his vest and shirt so they laid flat. Kurt groaned, but reached over with quick, nimble fingers and untwisted some of the straps. He took a step back and then leaned forward to unbutton Sam's shirt a little and then rolled up the sleeves.

Kurt definitely knew style. The members of New Directions looked like a band without looking like cheesy matching siblings. Each of their outfits fit their body types perfectly and they all looked amazing.

"Okay you guys!" Kurt called out to the band. "Head next door and Mercedes and her crew will get your makeup on! Hurry! Time's ticking!"

In less than thirty minutes, the band members were all ready and the stage crew had the backstage all prepped and ready. Honestly, it surprised Quinn how many people were needed to make sure the performance went smoothly. She had to admit, it made her respect Tina and Holly a lot more now, knowing the thousands of things that they had to coordinate all the time.

"Okay everyone, gather around!" Holly called out after everyone had arrived for their family huddle. "I just got off a conference call with TicketMaster and the Gardens owner. Apparently tickets to our concert was so hot, they asked if we would put on another show before heading back to California."

All eyes widened at the news.

"Seriously?" Blaine asked.

Holly nodded. "Yep. There has been so much interest and fans are petitioning for another concert. You guys are just that popular."

Laughs were heard all over the hallway.

"If they really want it," Rachel began, "we'll give it to them."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"Hello, New York!" Rachel yelled into the microphone.

The stadium went crazy! The noise was so loud, Quinn swore the building shook. But what did she expect? This was a New Directions concert after all. And New Directions was the hottest band in the entire country, if not the world.

Quinn was tucked away in the wings of the stage, watching silently as her girlfriend rocked the crowd. The brunette was incredible! She was giving it her all and commanding the full attention of the thousands of fans. And one thing was for sure – the girl never disappoints. New Directions' concerts were amazing.

Quinn was staring, completely mesmerized by Rachel as the singer strut around the stage in quite revealing outfits. She couldn't take her eyes off the brunette, even for a split second. Rachel had a certain air to her, a confidence that shined through and radiated through every fiber of the blonde's being, making her heart beat faster and her knees go weak.

Watching the band perform on television was one thing, but watching them perform live was something else entirely.

They gave themselves completely over to their music, the intense energy thrumming from the audience propelling them to give their all. They interacted with their fans, bantered and teased back and forth with each other and gave the audience a great show.

Quinn had always wondered about Rachel's on-stage style. Most of the times when Quinn had ever seen Rachel doing music industry stuff, the brunette was dressed professionally for interviews and talk shows, or elegant for award shows. But she had never seen Rachel in her perfect element - on stage in front of thousands of screaming fans.

Rachel had changed into a different outfit, and still looked absolutely amazing in a cropped black leather vest over a white sleeveless t-shirt, the hem showing just a bit of the singer's stomach as it molded to her ample chest and slender torso. An interesting array of studded leather belts wove around Rachel's waist, artfully threaded along the band of tight black pants, and black heeled combat boots were on her feet. A fedora was artfully perched on top of her mussed hair, completing the look.

Rachel's voice rang out, powerful and resonant, she bent over as she poured emotion through her microphone and out to the audience, captivating them with every melodic word.

A standing ovation greeted the band as Rachel let the last note resonate, dropping the hand gripping the microphone to her side, her other hand lifted above her head, her eyes tightly shut with the emotion and exertion of her performance. Quinn could see the smile playing at the corners of Rachel's mouth. There was no doubt Rachel could hear and feel the roars of approval deep in her bones.

Quinn let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She gazed at her girlfriend with new respect and admiration.

"You guys are wonderful!" Rachel yelled, turning back to the audience. "The guys and I…" she said, sweeping her arm behind her to indicate the members of the band. The crowd screamed and declared their undying love to the group. "We want to thank each and every one of you for being here and enjoying the music with us. Music has a way of connecting lives, it brings people closer. Next we're going to play our current number 1 hit-" The crowd went insane. Rachel chuckled and looked back at the guys in the band, seeing them all laughing too. "Let's do this! Let's get Louderrrrrrr!" she screamed into the microphone as the opening notes of 'Louder' rang through the sound system.

As the concert went on, Quinn's eyes rarely left her girlfriend. And the longer she watched Rachel work the crowd and command their undying loyalty, the hotter and wetter Quinn became. Shit, she had no idea just watching Rachel in her element could get her off.

Rachel looked like pure sex as she rocked her hips to the music and sang her heart out. Quinn wanted so badly to run onto the stage and claim her lover in front of all these fans. She didn't care if everyone saw them, she just wanted to have Rachel and to show the world that the diva was hers.

Luckily for her, the final song ended and the band gave their final bows. The noise was deafening and energy radiated throughout the entire stadium.

Rachel jogged over to Quinn with a huge Berry mega watt smile on her face. "What did you think, babe?" she asked Quinn, gripping her hips and pulling her forward into her body.

Quinn didn't say anything. And at first, Rachel was worried that something bad had happened, then she saw the lust and need in her girlfriend's dark eyes. The need for sex was coming off Quinn in waves. Rachel almost came on the spot, but with her last thread of control, she grabbed Quinn's hand, lacing their fingers together, and pulled her down the hallway around a corner and into an empty dressing room, ignoring all the people calling out her name.

Once in the room and the door locked, Quinn shoved Rachel onto the couch and straddled her hips, pushing strands of long brunette hair out of Rachel's face. "You are so fucking hot, Rach," she said, her voice low and filled with arousal.

Rachel smirked. "Oh yeah?"

Quinn nodded, running her hands up the singer's body, over her shoulders and down to cup her breasts. "Yeah," she breathed out.

Rachel moaned when her girlfriend squeezed her breasts. "What… What are you going to do about it then?" she challenged.

The blonde got a mischievous look in her eyes. She leaned in closer so her lips were barely brushing Rachel's ear and whispered, "I'm going to rock your world, Rachel Berry."

And she did. And it was hot. So very very hot.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel slipped out of bed early in the next morning, pressing a kiss to Quinn's cheek. Quinn curled up in the warm spot her lover had left behind and was lulled back to sleep.

Over breakfast, Tina and Holly announced to the group what the filming schedule would be for the day.

"Am I going with you guys?" Quinn asked Rachel as they followed the rest of their party out of the hotel restaurant. "What are we going to do about the paparazzi?"

Rachel shrugged, totally unconcerned. Quinn had to admit that she was a little annoyed at the singer's blasé attitude, but had to remind herself that this was Rachel's job, something she was used to. This was normal in the world of New Directions.

For the next two days, New Directions traveled all around the city and over to Brooklyn shooting scenes for their music video "On My Way". There were shots of the band on the subway, walking the streets, on rooftops, in Central Park, and several other places; all backdrops beautiful and amazing. Tina admitted that Rachel had been right, and the real ambiance of New York was so much better than a sound stage.

They even filmed shots of Quinn and Rachel doing couply things, like eating at a restaurant, walking hand in hand, dancing at a club, etc. Basically the story Rachel wrote in the song was about a relationship between a couple where one of them travels a lot and all that person can think about while they are away is just getting back to their lover. So the scenes with the two women together were like flashbacks to the traveler as she makes her way home.

The shoots were a huge success. Holly and Tina gave the band the following day off so they could rest in order to be ready for their second concert the following evening.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Quinn loved Central Park.

When she was up at Yale, her art professor frequently brought his classes down to New York on field trips. The museums in the city were the best in the world and they had deepened Quinn love of art. But her favorite place had always been Central Park.

It was such an amazing place. A person would think that since it is in the middle of a huge, loud city that it wouldn't be peaceful and relaxing, but Quinn found the exact opposite to be true. It was always so peaceful to sit by a tree and watch the joggers run by or friends playing frisbee. She loved the amount of artists that found a spot in the large park and would paint or draw. The musicians were always the best. They played song after song, just because they loved it and wanted to share their talents with the world.

It was so inspiring to Quinn.

So for their free day, she insisted on taking her girlfriend to Central Park and sharing the experience.

They found a semi secluded spot on the north end of the park where they hoped to be hidden enough from view as not to attract any attention. Rachel was sitting on the grass and leaning against a tree. Quinn was straddling her lap, her arms hung loosely around the brunette's shoulders.

They had been there for a while, just talking and enjoying the beautiful day outside.

Quinn caressed Rachel's cheek, gazing deeply into those pools of dark chocolate and falling head over heels again. She couldn't believe Rachel was in her life. Her hands trailed down the singer's body and stopped on one of her favorite body parts and squeezed.

Rachel squeaked. "Um… Your hand is on my boob."

Quinn smiled cheekily, gently groping the soft mound in her hand. It took everything in Rachel not to verbally respond. Her grip tightened, tangling itself in the back of Quinn's light blue t-shirt.

"Have you ever gotten a boob job?" the blonde said out of the blue.

"Seriously, woman?!" Rachel squawked with indignation. She looked into Quinn's dancing green eyes and saw her trying really hard to keep a straight face.

Rachel's gaze narrowed. Then a scandalous smirk crossed her face and Quinn knew she was in trouble. There was a beat before the brunette pounced, spilling Quinn onto the grass squealing and laughing as Rachel's fingers searching out all her sensitive ticklish spots.

"Say uncle!" Rachel called out, barely able to resist her own giggling. "Say uncle, Fabray!"

"Never!" Quinn retorted, determined to outlast the singer.

"You're not getting out of this," Rachel laughed as her fingers kept moving. But then, surprisingly, a rush of breath flew from her lungs in the form of a surprised squeak as her world inverted.

With a twist of her hips, Quinn had deftly flipped them over, sending the singer careening onto her back with Quinn laying on top of her.

Quinn smirked down at Rachel's shocked face. "Santana taught me some moves years ago," she said with a smug look on her face.

Rachel just looked up at the beaming face hovering over her, blonde hair falling over Quinn's face, not quite long enough to draw a curtain around them. Tenderly, Rachel reached up, running her fingers through the soft strands. She smiled, tugging teasingly at the ends.

Quinn leaned down closer, her nose nudging Rachel's. "Say uncle," she commanded breathlessly.

Rachel softly chuckled. "I should have known I can't win against you." She brought her hand up to touch the gold necklace Quinn was wearing. She held the pendant with the three hearts between her fingers. "You've never told me about this necklace. I've rarely seen you without it."

Slightly startled by the change in topic, Quinn sat back on her haunches as Rachel sat up, keeping one around around the blonde's waist. Quinn tucked her hair behind her ears, her thighs straddling Rachel's hips. "Well… after my parents kicked me out and Charlie and I had made it to New Haven, I fell into a mild depression. It felt like my world had come crashing down around me and I was just a little girl lost in a big scary world. Not only did I have to take care of myself, I also had to take care of and be strong for Charlie. But how was I supposed to be strong for her if I could barely get out of bed in the morning?"

Rachel listened silently, drawing soft circles against her girlfriend's lower back, wanting Quinn to know she was there for her.

"One day I was heading to one of my classes and it had been a particularly hard week. Midterms were coming up and I knew I hadn't studied enough since I had to work full time plus school. Not only that, Charlie had been being overly stubborn, no doubt from feeling the immense stress rolling off me. We were constantly fighting and it was… I was just so hard."

Rachel brushed a falling tear off Quinn's cheek with her finger.

"So on my way to class that day, I decided to sit down next to one of the trees on campus and relax since I still had some time before my class started. Anyway, I was just sitting there, pondering about my life and what the hell I should do. My mind began to wander and the image of three hearts interwoven together filled my mind. The rest of the day the image stayed and I kept doodling it over and over in all my notebooks. And I'm sure it sounds crazy and stupid, but for some reason, those interwoven hearts symbolized strength and unity to me. It gave me the strength to keep going." She smiled, her thoughts back in the past. "That following Christmas, I opened my present from Charlie and it was this necklace," she said, touching the gold pendant. "I was beyond shocked because I had never even mentioned it to her. But she told me she had seen me drawing it several times and decided to get the design made into a pendant so I would always have it with me." She brushed away a stray tear, embarrassed she was feeling so strongly about a necklace.

Rachel tilting Quinn's chin up so she could look into her misty eyes. "I think that's a beautiful story, Quinn. I think anything that touches our heart and helps us to be better is special. And a physical reminder, like your necklace, is even better since every time we look at it, it reminds us to be stronger, to be better."

Quinn looked down at Rachel's forearm and traced the gold tattoo of her pendant.

Rachel smiled. "And now, since I know the story behind this incredible work of art, I am so proud to have it as a reminder of you and your strength. You give me strength, Quinn. And it is so precious to me."

Her heart soared in her chest and she lunged forward, crashing her lips against Rachel's.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_


	26. Chapter 26

A/N - Hi everyone!

 **Chapter 26 - Being Famous is Bad for Your Relationship**

The second New Directions concert was just as crowded and wild as the first one had been. The band had a blast and the energy was through the roof.

When the concert ended, the band did a small meet-and-greet with their fans.

"I hope you enjoyed the show," Rachel said to the next fan in line.

"I-I… I uh… Yeah-Yes," the blonde teenager stammered out, about ready to fall over knowing she was actually talking to the singing goddess.

Rachel grinned at her nervousness.

The members of New Directions were sitting behind a long table in one of Madison Square Garden's large conference rooms, signing autographs and taking pictures with fans. The line was long, but Rachel was in such a great mood, she didn't care if she was there all night.

"Would you like an autograph or a picture?" Rachel coaxed the stumbling girl.

The teenager's eyes grew wide. "Yeah… Yeah, that would be… be great!"

Rachel giggled and stood up, walked around the table and off to the side, motioning for the girl to follow her. Rachel stood in front of the band's backdrop, pulling the girl over to her. And as if she was in a dream, the teenager stood next to the famous singer and smiled as the photographer snapped their picture. He quickly printed it out then handed it to the girl.

"Wow!" she whispered, "Thank you, Rachel."

"It's no problem. Would you like me to sign it?" Rachel asked, holding her hand out.

The blonde nodded. "Yes please."

"What's your name?" she asked, taking the photo and pulling out her marker.

"L-Lucy."

A big grin covered the diva's face. "Really? That's awesome! My girlfriend's first name is Lucy."

The fan's eyes grew large again. "Seriously? Wow. I-I didn't know you had a girlfriend," she said with a touch of disappointment in her voice, but overall excitement.

"Yep. It's a beautiful name," Rachel told her as she wrote on the photo.

 _'To Lucy, Keep smiling and reaching for your dreams! With a beautiful name like yours, the sky's the limit! xoxo Rachel Berry*'_

Lucy took the picture from the singer and just gazed down at it in awe. "Rachel, before I leave… can I… can I have a hug?" she asked nervously.

Rachel grinned. "Of course, Lucy!" She wrapped her arms around the teenager and whispered in her ear, "You're going to do great things with your life. Always remember that." She pulled back and gave her a wink.

Lucy left with the biggest grin on her face.

Rachel went and sat back down in her chair behind the table with the rest of New Directions.

"Looks like you captured another heart," Blaine told her as he watched the dazed blonde teenager walk away.

Rachel laughed. "She's a sweet kid."

For the next hour, the group had a great time meeting and talking with fans.

Rachel took a break and headed over to the catering table on the side of the room to grab another beer.

"Hi, sexy."

Rachel turned around at the husky voice and saw a gorgeous brunette with long wavy hair, she was tall and looked like a model. Her eyes were a light blue and her lips were pouty. She wore… actually, she wore very little clothing. A short short mini skirt that Rachel could see the purple lace of her panties and a small tube top. Her breasts barely being constrained.

"Well… hello to you too," Rachel said. "Do you want something to drink?" She swept her arm over the heavily stocked table.

The brunette licked her lips slowly, then shook her head. "No… Not yet. First I want your autograph."

Rachel perked up. "Okay. No problem." She pulled her black marker out of her pocket. "What would you like me to sign?"

Then before the singer could even blink, the model pulled her tube top down, exposing her very very nice breasts. Her large and perky breasts. Rachel swallowed hard and bit her bottom lip.

 _Think about Quinn. Think about Quinn,_ the singer kept chanting in her mind. _It's just a pair of breasts. You seen thousands of them before… but, wow those are really nice breasts._

The brunette smirked as she watched the singer ogle her assets. "You can touch them," she husked into Rachel's ear as she stepped into her personal space. "I don't bite."

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She uncapped the marker and signed her name on the peak of the woman's left breast, then took a much-needed step back. "There… There you go," she managed to get out as she quickly turned away and hurried back to the table with her friends.

"Wow, JewBabe," Puck leaned over and said with a smirk. "You still have the ladies pulling off their shirts for you, don't you?"

"Shut up, Noah," Rachel told him, then gratefully went back to signing autographs and talking to the fans.

For the next hour, Rachel had been walking around and talking to everyone instead of staying behind the table. She liked the freedom and closeness she could have with the fans that way as she moved from group to group. Besides, her hand was getting sore. She swore she had never signed that many autographs before. And Miss Model wasn't the only fan to want Rachel to sign her breasts. She even signed inside a couple thighs, on a hip, on several butt cheeks, and one… in a very private place, where she hoped Quinn wasn't in the room when she did it.

Unfortunately Rachel wasn't that lucky.

Quinn was getting bored waiting for the band to finish the meet-and-greet. She should have had Matt escort her back to the hotel, but she decided to just stay and wait. She ate some food and drank more alcohol than she should have. Tina stopped and talked with her for a while before Quinn excused herself to go to the ladies room.

When Quinn stepped back into the conference room, she was met with the site of her girlfriend kneeling on the floor, her face inches away from another woman's bare pussy. The woman had her legs spread apart, her skirt hiked up around her waist. Pure lust could be seen in the dark haired woman's eyes as she looked down at Rachel as the singer signed her name to the woman's nether lips, where she planned on having a tattoo artist trace the signature so she would forever be marked by Rachel Berry, the sexiest person in the world.

All Quinn saw was her girlfriend enjoying the body of another woman. And the jealousy soared.

As soon as the happy dark haired recipient of said autograph turned away from the diva to head over to Puck, Rachel looked across the crowded room and her eyes fell on her very livid girlfriend.

 _Shit._ Rachel watched Quinn turn and stomp out of the room. The singer quickly excused herself from the fans standing around her and began to hurry after her girlfriend. She saw her go into one of the other dressing rooms and followed. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Quinn paced the floor, raking her hands through her short hair and making a frustrated sound that sounded like a growl.

Quinn couldn't believe what she had just seen Rachel do. Tears were streaming down her face. She jumped out of her skin when she heard Rachel's voice behind her.

"Quinn, let me-" her words caught in her throat when she saw the devastated look in her lover's hazel eyes. "Please, let me expl-" She gasped when Quinn shove her against the door.

Quinn was furious. She hadn't fully understood what the behind the scenes life was like for rock and roll artists and their crazy fans. She never really took into consideration how physically close and personal those fans got to Rachel.

She saw the large brown eyes, begging her to understand. But Quinn's insecurities, mixed with a fair share of alcohol, caused her anger to bubble to the surface.

"I know you're angry at me," Rachel stated softly, it wasn't a question.

Quinn looked at the brunette, her glare hard. "I'm not mad at you, Rachel," she sighed, but it still had a distinct growl to it.

Rachel didn't believe her for one second. "Well, you sure as hell sound and look mad."

"Okay, fine… I'm pissed! I'm mad at those… those sluts," she spit out, pointing toward the door. "They keep flirting with you and touching you. It just…" she couldn't even finish her sentence she was so upset. "For both concerts, they have been all over you! And I hate it!"

Rachel took a step forward and tried to wrap her girlfriend in her arms, but Quinn pushed her away.

"And do you know the kicker, Rachel?" she asked, her eyes growing cold. She continued without even letting Rachel answer, "You encourage it! You smile at them, you laugh with them… hell, you even sign every body part imaginable!"

Rachel could see Quinn's point, but the blonde didn't know the music business, how it is to have fans. "You don't understand, Quinn. That is part of my job!" she shot back. She knew she should just shut up and grovel to her girlfriend, but… she was Rachel Berry and she was stubborn. "It's my job to make the fans happy!"

Quinn scoffed, rolling her eyes. "And that's how you're supposed to make them happy? By flirting with them, and touching them. Making their fantasies come true?"

Rachel's defenses were building quickly and she felt she had to defend her profession. "They got me to where I am today, Quinn! I am nothing without them!" she yelled, her eyes showing her frustration.

Silence grew heavy in the room and everything stood still for several moments.

"You're nothing without them?" Quinn mocked the singer. "Your entire happiness depends on them and only them?"

The singer rubbed her temples, trying to sooth the pending headache. "That's not what I meant, Quinn, and you know it. You and Jax-"

"Don't you dare say his name!" the blonde roared, her finger pointing in the singer's face. "This is exactly why I didn't want you in his life, Rachel! I knew you would hurt him. Hurt us!"

Rachel's head began to pound and she let out a long breath. "Quinn, you and I are both very tired. It's been a long week. Can we… Can we talk about this tomorrow, please?"

"Why? Why can't we talk about it right now, Rachel?! With all that whispering you were doing with those women, do you have plans to meet them somewhere? Are you planning on fucking them?!"

The singer's mouth hung open. "What the hell, Quinn! Where is this all coming from? And why would you even think that?! You are my girlfriend! I love you! You are everything I need!"

Quinn knew she was being unreasonable. She knew she was blowing the whole thing out of proportion. She was 100% jealous and intimidated by all Rachel's fans. But with too much alcohol fueling her emotions, she just couldn't stop her mouth from word-vomiting at her girlfriend. "Like you said, Rachel, you are 'nothing without them'. So why don't you just go and be with them? Go have sex, do some drugs. Isn't that what rock and roll is all about? Isn't that the life you chose?"

Rachel stood dumbfounded, staring at the love of her life. "What are you saying, Quinn?" she murmured, dread pooling in her stomach.

"I'm saying… I'm saying, go and be with your fans, Rachel," Quinn told her, giving up the dream she had of a life with Rachel. She knew she wasn't enough for the singer to be happy in the long run. "They need you and you need them. So go and be happy. Just… Good-bye, Rachel." And then she turned and walked out.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

A/N - Ooohhhh… Rachel's in trouble!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer - Ok, I do not own Glee, otherwise Quinn and Rachel would be having sex all the time.

A/N - I love all your reviews/favorites/follows!

In relation to my Disclaimer, this chapter is mostly all smut. So if you're not really into that, (first of all, why would you be reading this story anyway?) feel free to stop reading after the first half. If you ARE into that - well, have fun and enjoy the ride! :)

 **Chapter 27 – Making Up is the Best Part**

It was 3am when Rachel walked quietly through the front door of the suite.

After Quinn had left her at the concert venue, Rachel went back to the conference room and continued to sign autographs and take photos with fans. It was the last place she wanted to be, but she knew Holly would have her ass if she just left. She did quickly pull Matt aside and asked him to catch up to Quinn to make sure she got back to the hotel safely.

She called Quinn several times and was always sent straight to voicemail. She left a dozen text messages, but none were ever answered. Matt assured her that he got Quinn back to the room safely, so Rachel was at least relieved for that.

When the horde of fans had finally dwindled down, Rachel accompanied her friends to a local night club. They had all noticed the singer's sad demeanor and the lack of Quinn's presence, so they knew something had happened between the couple. So for a few hours, they helped to take Rachel's mind off the blonde and they had a great time laughing and drinking and just being together as friends.

They all made it back to the hotel, and Rachel was planning on getting up to her room and grabbing a blanket to sleep on the couch. She assumed Quinn was still pissed at her and she didn't want to make it worse by invading her girlfriend's space in their bed. But when Rachel tried to quietly sneak into their suite, so she wouldn't wake up Quinn, she was surprised to see a flushed face, teary eyed blonde curled up in the corner of the couch, looking at her with sad tired eyes.

"You came back," Quinn whispered, her voice raw from crying.

Rachel gave her a half-smile. "I promised you when we got together that I'd never leave you, didn't I?"

Quinn nodded, tears falling freely. She looked unsure of herself and what to do. She knew she had screwed up big time.

The brunette swallowed the lump in her throat. It tore her heart up to see her lover hurting, especially since the singer was the cause of it. Opening her arms, she said, "Come here."

Quinn literally ran into the outstretched arms and held on for dear life. Through sobs, she tried to choke out the words that she wanted to say, but Rachel couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"Shhh, Quinn, I'm here. I'll always be here," Rachel soothed, running her fingers through soft blonde hair.

"I'm so so sorry," Quinn choked out passed the tears. "I should have answered your calls. I was angry at you… but I shouldn't have accused you and run away."

"I'm sorry too," Rachel said, softly brushing her thumb across Quinn's cheekbone and looking into tear-filled hazel eyes.

"I love you, Rach. I really do. Please don't ever doubt that," Quinn begged, pleading into Rachel's eyes.

"I love you too, Quinn. Let's just go to bed and talk in the morning after we've had some rest, okay?" the brunette said, wiping away Quinn's tears.

"Are you sure you want to sleep by me? I mean… I can sleep on the couch," she offered weakly.

"No," Rachel shook her head, her hands still cupping her girlfriend's cheeks. "I need to be in your arms tonight, Quinn. That's where I need to be. Everything else can wait until the morning. Okay?"

The blonde nodded, a hint of a relieved smile on her lips. "Okay."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel rolled over, her nose twitching. There was a distinct smell of eggs and pancakes in the air. Her head rose from the pillow slowly and she groaned as she rolled out of bed.

As she stretched her arms over her head and yawned, she realized that her muscles were a little stiff after spending the night with a clingy blonde as Quinn had a death grip on her all throughout the night. Rachel bowed her head and closed her eyes at the drama from the night before. _'Things just have to get better,'_ she tried to convince herself.

Rachel made her way to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. She turned off the tap and watched as the water swirled down the drain. Gripping the sides of the sink, she felt the dull ache in her chest return from the harsh words Quinn had yelled at her the previous night.

Jarring herself out of her thoughts, Rachel used the hand towel to dry her face and ran her fingers through her long brunette hair before walking back to the bedroom to find some clothes. After she was dressed in a simple tank-top and sweatpants, Rachel slowly made her way out of the bedroom and into the open living area.

"Hey," Rachel said as she approached her girlfriend, who was standing in front of the counter in the tiny kitchen area, two large plates full of different kinds of breakfast foods from room service next to her.

Quinn's mind had been racing all morning about her relationship with Rachel and her thoughts were everywhere except on what she was doing at the kitchen counter. She didn't realize that Rachel had walked in until the singer's voice abruptly shook her out of her trance; startling her and causing her to accidentally cut her finger on the knife she was using to chop up strawberries to top the pancakes. "Shit!" Quinn quickly dropped the knife and grimaced as she clutched her bleeding finger.

"Let me see!" Rachel exclaimed worriedly as she hurried over to her girlfriend.

"It's nothing," Quinn said anxiously, turning away from Rachel to turn on the sink. She was an emotional wreck and despite being in Rachel's arms all night, she wasn't able to get a restful sleep.

"You're shaking," Rachel said softly, taking Quinn's hand.

"It's nothing… no more than I deserve. I should have been paying more attention," she said in a whisper, her eyes conflicted and brimming with tears.

Rachel helped to guide the injured finger under the running cold water, rinsing off the blood. "You can be a little absent minded sometimes," Rachel teased, giving her a half-smile and a wink, trying to diffuse the tension between them.

"It seems like I've been taking a lot for granted lately, too much in fact," Quinn breathed out. They stood just a few inches from one another as Rachel turned off the water. Quinn looked into loving brown eyes and brushed her free hand over Rachel's cheek. "Why were you out so late? Where did you go?"

Rachel's heart sank. She could see the hurt, regret and concern for their relationship in Quinn's eyes. "Let me bandage you up first and then we'll talk, okay?"

Quinn nodded and stood leaning against the kitchen counter as Rachel opened a cabinet and pulled out some anti-bacterial cream and a band-aid from the small first aid kit. For a moment, Quinn smiled and affectionately watched the brunette take such gentle care of her. Rachel always amazed her at how much she cared; even after everything that happened between them, Rachel was always taking care of her.

Rachel guided Quinn over to a chair at the table, where they sat awkwardly while Rachel attended to Quinn's finger. They were close enough that their knees were just touching, yet it felt as if they were a million miles away from each other.

Rachel closed her eyes, knowing that she had to respond to Quinn's question. She took a deep breath and then released it. In a soft tone she said, "I didn't come home right after the meet and greet last night because my heart felt… broken… and I… I just didn't have the physical or emotional strength to face you or to be with you right then."

Quinn swallowed thickly, her heart sped up when the singer said that she didn't want to come home to her. "Rachel, what happened last night… I was angry… and I was jealous." Quinn quickly wiped the tears rolling down her own cheeks. "I never meant to push you away. Never!"

Holding back her own tears, Rachel continued, frustration heavy in her voice, "But you did, Quinn! Do you understand that? I love you, so so much. I love you with all my heart and with all that I am, but… you hurt me in ways that I didn't think was even possible. You hurt me when you didn't believe me and didn't have any faith in me."

"I doubted myself," Quinn explained. "I doubted you. And I doubted us." She swallowed as her admission felt like it was killing her, as if it was literally tearing her heart out to say the words. "I don't want to feel this way… I don't want to live in fear of being tossed aside by some gorgeous model or a beautiful fan who will give you anything you wanted just so she could be with you. I hate feeling this way!"

"I am sorry, Quinn. I hate feeling like I've failed to show you and tell you how much you mean to me." Rachel lifted Quinn's chin so she could look into those beautiful hazel eyes. "I know we have issues. I know we have a lot stacked against us, but sweetheart, I love you with everything that I am. My heart is yours and will always be yours. I gave it to you the night Jaxon was conceived."

Quinn gave a watery smile, raising her thumb to wipe away Rachel's tears. She tentatively leaned in, not knowing if Rachel was okay with kissing her.

Rachel smiled as she quickly melded their lips together, savoring the soft and delicious taste of her one true love. The kiss was gentle and full of love. It didn't grow any deeper, that wasn't what the two women needed right then. They needed to feel their connection, their pure love for each other.

After a minute, Quinn pulled back and softly said, "When you didn't come back last night, I thought you were gone for good. I couldn't handle it, Rach. I couldn't function and I couldn't think." Tears fell hotly down her cheeks. "I didn't think you were coming back to me. And it tore me apart inside knowing that it was all my fault."

Rachel brushed Quinn's cheek with the pad of her thumb. "I came back because I want to believe in us. I want to believe with all my heart that you are in love with me and that you want us to be together. There will never be anyone else – there is only you and me. I don't want to be with any other woman, Quinn." She sat back slightly in her chair, wanting Quinn to know how serious she was about this as she said urgently, "Can you believe me, Quinn? Because if you can, I know we can face anything together and we can make us work. And despite what we've been through in the past, I know without a shadow of a doubt that I need you and I can't bear losing you." The singer's voice quivered, almost pleadingly, "Do you love me and do you want to be with me?"

Quinn nodded. "I love you so much, Rachel… I'm just so afraid that one of these days, I'm going to lose you… even if it's just to your music. I don't want to feel like I'm second place in your life," she admitted. "I love you so much and I can't bear to be without you."

"I promise you are not second place, Quinn," Rachel assured her, leaning back and cupping Quinn's face. She looked lovingly into those hypnotic hazel eyes. "You're stuck with me forever, Fabray. I love you with my whole heart."

Quinn leaned her forehead against Rachel's. "Show me," she whispered desperately. "Show me that you love me… Please."

A grin filled the singer's face. "It would be my pleasure," she murmured. Standing up from the table, she reached out and took Quinn's hand. Once the blonde was standing, Rachel captured her lips with her own.

Moments later Rachel groaned when a tongue was forced into her mouth. She gripped the blonde's hips, pulling her body flush against hers. When Quinn pulled away to catch her breath, Rachel changed focus and latched onto her exposed neck.

Quinn wound her fingers into long brunette hair as the singer sucked hard on her pulse point. Rachel's tongue slowly ran up to Quinn's ear and gently nipped her earlobe as she whispered, "I will love you forever, Quinn."

Quinn felt an abundance of love and her heart felt as if it would burst from the overwhelming feelings flooding her body. All that mattered at that moment was Rachel and their love for each other. Rachel continued kissing her passionately, like it was the first and last time that she would ever feel Quinn's soft lips against her own.

Rachel savored Quinn's taste, her touch, and she breathed her in. She wanted to immerse herself in her lover – to rid the doubt and fear inside Quinn and replace it with her unconditional love.

They kept kissing until they could no longer breathe and had to force themselves apart. Panting for air, their eyes reflecting their love, hunger and passion for one another.

Ignoring the wonderful smelling breakfast for now, Rachel took Quinn's hand and wordlessly led her the short distance to the bedroom. Next to the bed Rachel stopped and smiled at her girlfriend. "Hold on," she whispered as she placed a lingering kiss on Quinn's lips, before quickly rushing out of the room.

It took the blonde by surprise, but she didn't question it. And only seconds later, Rachel was back with her phone in her hand as she scrolled through her music. She clicked on the playlist labeled "Quinn" and pressed shuffle.

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend as the first notes of "All of Me" by John Legend filled the room.

The singer stepped in front of her lover and softly began to press a trail of wet kisses down her neck.

Quinn's head tilted to the side, causing her hair to move and expose her neck to her girlfriend's warm kisses.

Once Rachel reached the base of her neck, she continued down Quinn's torso. She reached down and tugged at the hem of the blonde's tank top, pulling it up. Quinn lifted her arms to help and then Rachel tossed it across the room and went back to placing kisses down her girlfriend's body. Over and around her breasts, paying special attention to the pert pink nipples, and then down to her abs, all the while keeping up the gentle caressing on Quinn's lower back as she massaged the tense muscles.

Rachel quickly removed her own shirt and moved behind the blonde, kissing her back, up her spine, across her shoulder blades and up her neck. Her hands followed the journey on Quinn's front and were now cupping and holding those firm breasts that she loved so much.

"You are so sexy, Quinn," Rachel husked into her lover's ear.

A shiver ran through Quinn's body and she arched into Rachel's touch, wanting the brunette to hold her tighter.

Rachel groaned with arousal when she felt Quinn's hands cover her own, urging her to squeeze the tender flesh. The brunette happily obliged. She pinched and kneaded dusky pink and quickly hardening nipples as she pressed her own bare chest against Quinn's back.

"Rach," Quinn whimpered, turning her neck slightly to catch Rachel's lips in a gentle kiss.

Quinn's lips were the softest Rachel had ever kissed. And the feeling of her moaning into her mouth had the brunette fighting herself, hoping that she could keep her raging libido in check and not grind against her girlfriend's lower back. She planned to take this slow. She wanted Quinn to feel her love in every way possible.

"You feel so good, Rach."

Rachel smirked against the back of her neck. She slowly moved back to Quinn's front and began sucking on a particularly sensitive area just underneath her jaw line. Quinn lifted a hand and brought Rachel's mouth back to hers for another kiss, biting down on her bottom lip.

Rachel's hips jerked forward from the sudden bite. She began kissing her way back down the goddess' body, hooking her thumbs into the sides of dark purple lace underwear and sleep shorts, slowly pulling them down as her lips trailed down long legs.

Quinn moaned, feeling the cool air hit her wet and overheated center. "You still have too many clothes on, Rach," she murmured, taking in the sight of her girlfriend kneeling on the ground in front of her.

Rachel looked up into her hazel eyes and grinned. Then she quickly pulled off her sweatpants and boxers.

Quinn's breath hitched as she watched Rachel's hard lady cock come into view. She would never get over how beautiful it was.

Rachel smiled at her girlfriend and gently helped her lay down on the bed, her head pressing into the pillow. Then the singer settled comfortingly on top of her lover.

"I love you," Quinn whispered against Rachel's mouth.

Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek. Then placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips, before kissing her forehead, each of her eyes, and finally her nose. The blonde was mesmerized by her girlfriend's actions.

Rachel rested her left hand next to Quinn's head on the pillow as her other hand stroked down the expanse of her body, her nimble fingers dancing over her lover's toned abs.

"I love you," she mumbled into Quinn's collarbone, her fingers continuing down.

A moan fell from Quinn's mouth when she felt Rachel's fingers slip through her wet folds and teasing her entrance. She wanted Rachel to touch her right where she needed it.

Rachel moaned as her fingers slid easily inside Quinn's body. She carefully watched her girlfriend's face as she began thrusting in and out slowly.

Quinn's face was literally glowing. Her expression was soft and relaxed as she accepted the love Rachel was giving her. Her eyes slowly open and gazed up into bright chocolate eyes that radiated pure love and affection. She began to rock her hips forward, moaning when Rachel's thumb stroked over her sensitive clit.

But as soon as the pleasure began to deepen, it stopped, and Quinn felt empty again. She whimpered, her fingers dragging down Rachel's back as the brunette's lips moved down her neck with open-mouthed kisses. It's then that Quinn realized that she doesn't just _want_ Rachel to make love to her; she _needed_ it. Her entire body was throbbing, and she was aching for it. She needed Rachel to fill her completely.

"Rach," she whined, lifting her hips up, trying to find some friction to relieve the ache.

"What do you need, baby?" Rachel whispered, her hot breath tickling against Quinn's ear as she rubbed her hard erection through Quinn's wet folds. "How can I show you… prove to you… that my love is all-consuming and that it's only for you?"

Quinn shuddered as she dug her nails into Rachel's back. "Make…" she paused, suddenly bringing her hands up to Rachel's neck to direct the singer's face toward her. She looked deep into Rachel's eyes, and Rachel could see tears pooling in hazel. "I need you to make love to me with everything you have," Quinn breathed out.

The brunette nodded and her gaze flickered down to her lover's lips. She closed her eyes before lowering her head and pressing their lips together.

It was hot, and it was slow and full of passion.

Rachel pushed her throbbing lady cock deep inside her lover's body, all the way to the hilt.

Quinn's moan was low and sultry. Rachel was completely filling her, making her whole.

Rachel began to thrust her hips and she could feel her member pushing against Quinn's inner walls, stroking every sensitive spot just the way Quinn liked it. And Quinn was so wet for her and so tight that the singer thought she might explode too soon. But she held off. This was not for her, it was for Quinn.

Rachel lifted Quinn's leg up, making it possible for her to go even deeper inside her lover.

Feeling the added depth, Quinn bit her lip to stop from screaming Rachel's name. But Rachel was going slow, and Quinn's whole body was on fire with just how good Rachel was making her feel.

Quinn's arousal coated Rachel's penis as she pulled out slowly then pushed back in harder. Small, sharp gasps escaped Quinn's mouth as her fingers ran from the bottom of Rachel's back, up to her shoulders, and then back down her spine again, leaving red lines in her wake. She caught sight of a tattoo of two music notes on Rachel's shoulder, and if anything, it turned her on more. She had always had a weakness for the brunette's tattoos, especially the one on her left forearm.

Quinn bit back a moan when Rachel hit a particularly sensitive spot, and the brunette's breath was still hot and heavy against her neck. She was panting and groaning above Quinn, her hard nipples running over Quinn's equally as hard nipples and causing electricity to spike inside them.

They lost count of how many songs have played already. But when "Without You" by David Guetta comes on, the two can't stop the moans pouring from their mouths at the effect the song was having on them both.

Quinn's legs wrapped tightly around Rachel's lower back and she pulled the diva down so there was no space between them. It was just the two of them pressed tightly together.

Rachel's body jerked, but she still managed to carry on thrusting into Quinn; still slow and steady, but enough to bring her lover to the brink of an orgasm. The blonde was panting, breathing out incoherent obscenities as Rachel's cock buried deep inside her again and again. There was a thin sheet of sweat covering both their bodies as they moved together, moaning out words of praise and love.

The brunette lifted her head up so she could look at Quinn. The blonde's eyes were closed tight and her mouth was forming an 'o' shape. Rachel almost came at the sight of Quinn unraveling beneath her like that. But then Quinn opened her eyes and Rachel could see just how dark and dilated they were; just how turned on she was.

She pressed their foreheads together, driving deep inside of Quinn, angling her hips in order to hit the specific spots she knew her lover loved the most. Then Quinn grabbed Rachel's ass, her fingernails latched on as she helped her girlfriend thrust into her, her own hips moving up and in perfect sync with Rachel's. Their breaths mingle and they bring their bodies closer to each other, until Quinn could feel the ever so familiar feeling of her stomach coiling.

Rachel, sensing Quinn's release, began pounding hard, her hips slamming against her lover's. She kissed Quinn with everything she had, thrusting her tongue inside her mouth so Quinn could taste her.

Suddenly, Quinn's back arched off the bed and her eyes squeezed shut as the brunette continued to ravish her body. Rachel could just barely make out a "fucking shit" from the blonde. She kept their mouths pressed together as Quinn dissolved into the pleasure.

Rachel could feel herself nearing the edge. She helped Quinn ride out her waves of pleasure, but she didn't stop her thrusting. Her hands brace themselves beside Quinn's shoulders as she pounded herself ruthlessly into her girlfriend.

Recuperating from her mind-blowing orgasm, Quinn realized that the brunette hadn't come yet.

Rachel's brow was furrowed with concentration, her eyes firmly shut, her teeth biting her bottom lip. The friction was almost too much for Rachel, but she still hadn't reached her orgasm. 

But then Quinn pulled Rachel in by the back of her neck, until her breath was hot against the singer's ear. "Come for me, baby," she whispered, seduction heavy in her voice.

And with those words, coupled with Quinn's hot breath on her skin, Rachel squeezed her eyes shut tighter and buried her head in Quinn's neck, finally reaching her orgasm. It seemed to tear through her body, and she could almost see the explosions behind her eyelids as her thrusts became erratic. She kept muttering "fuck" repeatedly as she shot ropes of cum inside Quinn.

It took a few minutes for both of them to eventually catch their breath again. The brunette collapsed on top of Quinn, their bodies covered in sweat.

They were still breathing heavily when Quinn started to run her fingers through Rachel's hair. Rachel found Quinn's other hand and laced their fingers together.

Neither of them seemed to speak for what felt like hours. They just stayed there, their bodies entwined, with Rachel's head resting on Quinn's chest as the blonde occasionally placed a gentle kiss on her hairline. They had broken through yet another one of their many walls and had become closer and more emotionally connected, just from this one act.

They stayed in silence, relishing in the moment for as long as they could.

After a time, Quinn's body began to thrum again. She blamed it on Rachel since the singer was still on top of her, their body pressed together deliciously.

Rachel felt her girlfriend's body begin to wiggle and she instantly knew what Quinn wanted. More like, she knew exactly where Quinn wanted her – on her back. So with a kiss to Quinn's temple, she flipped them over.

Quinn grinned down at her lover. "You know me too well," she laughed as she got comfortable straddling Rachel's hips. She leaned down over Rachel's torso and took her wrists and brought them above her head, pressing them down into the mattress. Quinn could feel her lover's excitement harden against her; and every time Rachel moved, it caused her to rub against the blonde's core, which only fueled Quinn's desire further. Quinn leaned into Rachel more, ensuring that she maintained pressure on the brunette's wrists; her breasts pressed firmly against Rachel's. Relishing the contact, she slowly rubbed her wet slit against the singer's six-pack abs, knowing that the friction was causing both of their nipples to harden, but more importantly, knowing that the brunette would be able to feel her. She grinned slyly, enjoying teasing her lover, before she captured Rachel's lower lip with her teeth; nibbling and sucking on it.

They both needed this, hungered for this. After their huge fight and the emotional havoc caused by it, plus their fear of losing one another, they needed to re-connect. They needed to have sex – lots of sex!

Rachel and Quinn devoured each other, their mouths clashing hard as they kissed hungrily. The desire in the air was thick with sexual energy.

Quinn so desperately wanted to stroke Rachel. The thought of having her hands on Rachel's cock was such an incredible turn on, but she opted to very slowly grind her center against the lady cock as she continued to ravage Rachel's soft lips, her hands still holding Rachel's firmly above her head. The combination of her movements and Rachel's tongue in her mouth made her so incredibly wet, but more importantly, it created the desired effect Quinn was going for - a very large and hard Rachel boner.

"Quinn, please!" Rachel growled out as she pulled her mouth away from Quinn's and looked directly into her hazel eyes. "All I want right now is to be inside you!"

Quinn maintained eye contact and in a low, sultry voice said, "You best hold on then, Rach, because I'm going to take you for quite a ride."

Rachel grinned back at her. "I will hold you to that promise, babe."

Quinn's hands let go of Rachel's and quickly grasped and stroked the fully hard member, her touch eliciting a groan from the brunette which caused the heat between Quinn's thighs to intensify.

Rachel closed her eyes and threw her head back, a loud moan escaping her lips. Her body ached into Quinn. She gripped Quinn's hips and guided her dripping sex to where she needed it most. And as Quinn slowly impaled herself onto Rachel, both women groaned with the incredible sensations exploding in their bodies.

Mouths met, tongues fought, pushed and sucked. Teeth clashed against each other and the sounds in the room growing in intensity.

Quinn lifted her hips, then slammed them back down onto Rachel, moaning at the fullness inside her. "Feel how wet you make me, Rach?" she asked in a bated breath.

"Y-Yeah," Rachel managed to gasp out. She watched as Quinn's bare sex moved up and down, coating her member with her juices. It was so intoxicating. She loved the slow lovemaking she and Quinn would have together like earlier, but there was definitely something to say about feisty and hard sex with the blonde.

"You feel so good inside me, Rach. So good. So deep," Quinn gasped. "Oh, baby… I'm already so close…"

That was good news for Rachel, because she knew she couldn't last much longer.

After a few more minutes, Rachel had to make a decision – she knew Quinn wanted to be on top, but the singer was seriously about to explode. _'She'll get over it,'_ the diva thought to herself as she flipped them over and was now lying between Quinn's legs, pressing the blonde into the mattress.

"Oh shit, Rachel! Right there!" Quinn called out, not seeming to care that she was now on the bottom.

The brunette rose up, hands braced on either side of Quinn's head and began to pump harder and faster into her lover's heated center. Their eyes blazed with lust, desire and love. Their bodies drenched with sweat.

Quinn could feel herself hurtling quickly to another very hard orgasm as Rachel began pounding into her with a reckless abandon. She closed her eyes and gave in to the sensations, screaming as she flew off the edge into ecstasy.

Feeling Quinn's walls clench tight and trap her inside, Rachel cried out, "You're so… You're so tight…!" her words were cut off by the overwhelming need to cum, to prove to Quinn that she would always belong to her.

Quinn moaned as she began coming down from her orgasm. She leaned up and kissed the brunette for all she was worth as Rachel's strokes began to be even harder and faster and more erratic than before.

White lights flashed behind Rachel's eyelids as she screamed Quinn's name over and over as she shot rope after rope of cum inside Quinn's hot center for the second time that night.

Quinn's eyes widened as Rachel's orgasm propelled her into her third, much harder and longer, orgasm. Rachel's name echoed around the room until Quinn's voice was hoarse.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

A/N - Yeah… lots of smut…


	28. Chapter 28

A/N - Just some cute fluff before the filming of the music video sex scene!

 **Chapter 28 - Inspiring**

Their flight left New York on time, but unfortunately their layover in Chicago was longer than they had anticipated. It was only supposed to be an hour, but due to maintenance on the airplane, it turned into three hours.

The band was quickly escorted to the airport's VIP area in order to have some

privacy.

Quinn called Shelby to let her know they were going to be later than they had originally planned. The doctor told her not to worry and that she and Jaxon were having a great time.

After an hour of sitting in the VIP room, Rachel became restless. "Come go for a walk with me," she said to Quinn, lacing their fingers together and pulling her up from her seat.

Quinn stared at the door with apprehension, like it was a portal to a dangerous jungle where the unexpected was likely to happen. "Are you sure, Rach? You're bound to get recognized."

Rachel thought for a second, looking around the room. She walked over to Puck who was lounging on a couch, playing on his phone. "Hey, Noah? Give me your hoodie."

The guitarist looked up at the diva, his brow creased. "Why?"

"Because I want to get out of this cage and take a walk. I left my hat on the plane."

Puck huffed like it was such a burden. "Fine. But what about Q? She's beginning to get recognized too?" he asked as he handed his hoodie to Rachel.

Rachel looked over at Blaine and Kurt. "Kurt, I need your fedora and glasses."

Kurt looked like the diva had just asked him for his first born. "But, Rachel-"

Before he could complain, she interrupted, "Oh come on, Kurt! It's not like we're going to keep it. I just want to go out and walk around a little."

"Fine," he growled and handed over his precious accessories.

' _What the hell is wrong with these people?'_ she thought. _'They're acting like their world is going to end.'_

Rachel handed the fedora and sunglasses to Quinn, then slid on Puck's hoodie, pulling the hood up over her hair and putting her own sunglasses on.

"I'll come with you guys," Tina said from across the room. "I saw a smoothie place not too far from here."

The three women left the room and waded into the swarm of travelers.

It was good that the airport was so busy, it made it easier for them to blend in. They found the Smoothie Shack and each ordered one of the frozen drinks. Then continued their stroll around for a while.

"I need to hit up the restroom," Rachel told them as they passed by the facilities.

"Me too," Tina said as they turned to enter the ladies room.

Rachel was at the sink washing her hands when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a young blonde, probably around 13 or 14, standing frozen and staring at her. The singer turned toward her and smiled.

The girl just stared at Rachel, unblinking and unmoving for several moments. But then she shook herself out of her stupor and asked, "Are you Rachel Berry?" Awe filling her voice.

Rachel quickly glanced around the restroom and was relieved that the young girl was the only one in there besides her, Quinn and Tina, who were just exiting their own stalls and heading toward the sinks. "Yes, I am."

The young blonde's eyes popped out. "Wow. I-I'm your biggest fan… Wow!"

Quinn dried her hands and watched the interaction, smiling at the girl's amazement.

"Well, thank you," Rachel replied, offering her hand. "It's really good to meet you…"

"Beth," the girl said with a big smile, shaking the singer's hand.

Rachel smiled. "It's good to meet you, Beth."

"It's good to meet you too, Rachel. I, uh… I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! It's unreal," she said, shaking her head. "I just want you to know that you've changed my life, you've helped me through some really tough times."

"Oh, really?" Rachel asked intrigued. "May I ask…"

"Sure… it's okay," Beth said, shifting her bag on her shoulder and glancing nervously at the two other women.

Suddenly realizing why the girl was apprehensive to go on, Rachel exclaimed, "Oh! I'm sorry! Beth, this is my manager, Tina Cohen-Chang," she motioned toward the Asian and the two shook hands, Tina smiling brightly. "And this…" Rachel took Quinn's hand and pulled her to her side, "… is my girlfriend, Quinn Fabray."

Beth's eyes widened as she reached out to shake Quinn's offered hand. "Your girlfriend? Wow, that's so cool!" she said, a big smile on her face.

Quinn genuinely smiled back at the young blonde. "It's really nice to meet you, Beth."

"You too, Quinn," she replied then turned back to Rachel. "I'm glad to know that they're your friends. Now I'm not so nervous explaining my… situation."

Rachel tilted her head and gave her undivided attention to the teenager.

"You see…" Beth began, still slightly nervous. "… I'm just like you - I'm intersex."

The singer's jaw dropped. "Really?"

Beth nodded. "Y-Yeah. And it's been really hard for me, especially these past couple years with the whole puberty and stuff happening. But I'm lucky, I have several really good friends who I've known forever and they're really supportive."

"That's a huge blessing," Rachel told her, reaching out with her free hand and holding Beth's. "That's really important."

The girl held onto Rachel's hand, and let out a deep breath, finally feeling a lot more comfortable in front of her idol.

"Yeah, I'm very lucky. But, Rachel, you've also been such a big help to me too. Knowing there is someone just like me out there, and they are successful and have confidence in their body… it's helped me so much." Her breath caught in her throat and tears began to flow. "I um…"

Rachel let go of Quinn's hand and pulled the young girl into her arms, holding her close while she cried. The brunette remembered what it was like being 13 - having slumber parties with other girls and being terrified that they would see her morning wood when they woke up. She never slept well those nights, making sure she was up and had taken care of her business before anyone else woke up. The awkward times random hard-ons would happen. She loved her body, but being a 'normal' teenager was tough enough… adding on the fact that she was different was sometimes torture. Her peers' whispers and stares hadn't help either.

Beth wiped her eyes, gratefully accepting a kleenex from Tina to blow her nose. "Thank you."

Just then the restroom door opened and they all turned to see a middle-aged blonde woman enter, a worried look on her face. She stopped in mid-step when she saw the three women hovering around the girl.

The young blonde smiled at the woman, wiping away some stray tears. "Hi, Mom."

The woman quickly hurried over to her daughter. "Oh, sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she reassured her mother. "Mom, this is Rachel Berry, Quinn and Tina." She pointed out each woman.

The older blonde smiled, shock evident in her eyes as she looked at Rachel. "Well… Wow… It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Kelly," she said, shaking everyone's hands.

"No, it's our pleasure," Rachel told her, shaking her hand, then putting her arm back around Beth. "We were having a very good conversation with your daughter."

Beth nodded. "I was telling Rachel how I'm intersex, like her."

The older blonde nodded, now understanding why her daughter had been emotional. "Yes. She's looked up to you a great deal, Rachel. She has your posters and interviews all over her walls."

"Mom!" Beth exclaimed, a heavy blush covering her cheeks.

Rachel chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed, Beth. I feel honored."

Quinn stood to the other side of Beth and placed her hand on her arm. "It's okay, Beth. If Rachel would let me, I'd cover our walls with her picture too," she smiled.

That got the young blonde to laugh.

"Oh! You're her girlfriend?" Kelly asked as she looked at Quinn in surprise.

Quinn grinned. "Yes, I am."

"May… May I ask a very personal question?" she asked hesitantly. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," she added hastily.

"Sure, go ahead," Quinn answered.

Kelly bit her bottom lip, not sure if it was her place to ask, but it had been on her mind a lot this past week. So she just went for it. "Are you okay to not have any children?" she asked Quinn.

Confused, Quinn just stared at her blankly. That question was so far from what she had thought the woman would ask. "Uh… what do you mean? I don't understand."

But Beth cut in before her mother had a chance to answer. "I went to see my doctor last week, and he told me that I will never be able to have children," she said as tears pooled in her eyes again.

Ahh, now Rachel understood. She smiled reassuringly at Beth, turning the young girl to face her. "I'm going to share something very special with you, Beth. Besides my close friends and family, no one else in this entire world know what I'm about to tell you."

That perked the young girl up and her eyes widened, anxiously waiting for what the famous singer was about to tell her.

Rachel pulled her wallet out of her pocket and opened it, a Berry watt grin covering her face. She held it out so Beth could see the picture of a small brunette boy. "This is Jaxon. He is mine and Quinn's _biological_ son."

"What?!" Kelly breathed out, looking over at the picture of the smiling toddler. "He's biologically yours? How is that possible?"

"When I was Beth's age, my doctor told me the same thing - that I wouldn't be able to have any children of my own. And since then, a lot of other doctors have told me the same thing. But to my surprise…" she reached out and interlocked her fingers with Quinn's. "… they were wrong. I _was_ able to get a woman pregnant and now we have our amazingly cute son."

Happiness was evident in both Kelly and Beth's eyes.

"However…" Rachel continued, not wanting to get their hopes up too high. "… I'm not saying it's guaranteed that you will be able to do the same. All I'm saying is - don't let what the doctors tell you be the only concrete answer. You never know what your future holds for you."

There was still an undeniable light in Beth's eyes, and Rachel was glad for that. The teenager needed to be optimistic about her future.

"Wow… thank you, Rachel," she murmured.

"My pleasure," the singer said, putting her wallet away. "Now… how would you like to meet the rest of New Directions? Do you have time?"

Beth's expression looked like she had just won the lottery and was now a millionaire. "That would be amazing!"

Rachel grinned. "Okay, let's go!"

Beth had a surreal time meeting the rest of the band. All the guys wanted to know about her - her likes and dislikes, hobbies, etc. Tina pulled out some merchandise to give to Beth and the entire band signed it all - hats, posters, shirts, pictures, even boxer shorts.

After a while, Kelly announced that it was time for them to go catch their flight.

"It was so good to meet you," Rachel told the young blonde, wrapping her up in a tight hug. "I know that you will have an amazing life. Just stay optimistic and go after what you want, okay?"

Beth nodded. "Thank you, Rachel," she murmured in the singer's ear. "And thank you for listening and caring."

Rachel pulled back and looked into bright, hopeful blue eyes. "You're welcome. And don't hesitate to call or text or email me, okay?"

Beth patted her pocket where her phone was. "I won't. Thanks for the contact info. Oh! And also, thanks for recording your voice on my voicemail."

Rachel laughed. "Anytime."

Beth received another hug from everyone and then she and her mom were gone.

"That was incredible," Quinn whispered, sidling up to her girlfriend.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. She was definitely an incredible girl. I'm grateful I was able to talk with her and get to know her."

Helping and inspiring people, like Beth, was one of the biggest reasons Rachel had wanted to become famous. She loved being able to uplift and influence her fans. But somewhere along the way, she forgot that a little.

It was fans like Beth that made her into 'Rachel Berry, lead singer of New Directions'; it wasn't the slutty women throwing themselves at her or those who were beyond obsessed with her and the band. It was for people like Beth and Kelly that made what Rachel did worthwhile and inspiring.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel and Quinn drove to Shelby's house directly from the airport. It took the couple a lot longer to get out of the airport than they had planned with all the paparazzi and fans somehow finding out their flight schedule.

It had been nice to have had a few days of adult-only time, but both women were missing Jaxon and couldn't wait to see him.

With her fingers entwined with Quinn's, Rachel opened her mother's front door, calling out, "We're back!"

Nothing. Just silence.

Rachel looked at Quinn and the blonde just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hello!" the brunette called out again as they walked further into the house.

"In the playroom!" they heard Shelby call out.

They quickly made their way down the hallway, now hearing their son's giggles. Pushing the playroom's door open, they took in the sight of Jaxon playing cars and Shelby sitting on the couch watching him play as she read a book.

"Welcome home," Shelby greeted, setting her book down and giving her daughter and Quinn a big smile.

"It's good to be back," Quinn agreed.

Hearing his mother's voice, Jaxon's attention turned to the open doorway. "Mama!" he exclaimed as he stood up and ran over to the women. "Mom 'Chel!" He threw himself into their arms, hugging them tight.

"Hi, sweetie!" Quinn murmured in his ear as she buried her nose in his dark hair, inhaling her son's scent. She had missed him so much. This was the longest she had ever been away from him in his whole life.

Rachel gave him a kiss, then froze. "What the hell!" she muttered looking over her son's appearance.

"Bad word, Mom 'Chel!" Jaxon told her with a frown.

"Sorry, Jax, but…" Rachel looked over to her mother for an explanation.

Shelby just smiled at her daughter. "He's looks adorable, doesn't he?" she cooed as she stood up and made her way over to the small family and gave Jaxon a kiss on his forehead.

Rachel's mouth just hung open. "What is he wearing?" she asked as she looked over Jaxon's outfit. He was in a pair of cream colored khaki pants, a white button down shirt with a plaid sweater vest over it.

"I think he looks cute, Rach," Quinn told her girlfriend as she appraised Jaxon's new clothes.

"He looks like a rich country club snob," Rachel said.

"Oh come on, Rach," Shelby laughed at the disgusted look on her daughter's face. "We were at the clothes store and the outfit just called out to us."

Rachel kissed her son on the temple. "It's okay, Jaxon. I'll save you from these uptight women."

Jaxon giggled at his funny brunette mom.

"Look at his eyes," the diva continued pouting. "They're practically screaming for help."

"But he looks so handsome, Rach," Quinn said, straightening out her son's shirt collar.

Remembering his new clothes, Jaxon's eyes brightened. "Mom 'Chel! G'ma got me new shirt!" He pointed to his chest. "And pants!" He lifted his leg to show them off.

"But the ladies love the laid-back, rock and roll look," Rachel protested.

"Our son isn't trying to pick up any ladies at the age of three, Rach."

Rachel opened her mouth to respond but then frowned when she finally took notice of Jaxon's hair. "Mom, where's his faux hawk?"

"I took him to get a haircut," Shelby told her. "It's was getting shaggy"

Rachel ran her hand over her son's now super short dark hair. "Grandma really lost you all your 'Awesome' points, huh, buddy?"

Jaxon giggled, sticking his finger in his mouth.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You're being overdramatic, Rachel. I think he looks great."

"But… his look was awesome! It had that perfect touch of badass."

"Badass!" Jaxon repeated, then turned to Quinn. "Mama, I badass."

Before Quinn could scold her for swearing again, Rachel went on, "Yes you are, Jax. Come on, let's get out of this crazy room." She took her son from Quinn's arms. Jaxon giggled the whole way out of the room as Rachel muttered, "This is the last time I leave Grandma alone with you for any extended period of time." 

_~~~~~QR~~~~~_

It had been a week since the band had gotten back from New York.

And thankfully it had been a good day at the art gallery for Quinn and she was in a great mood when she arrived home.

The moment she walked through the front door, her smile grew as she heard the sounds of acoustic guitars and singing coming from the living room. She followed the music and her heart melted at the scene before her.

Sitting on the couch, Rachel was strumming her guitar and singing. But what made the blonde smile was watching her 3 year old son, sitting on his Mom 'Chel's lap, his right hand on top of hers as they strummed. He had a Berry watt grin covering his face and his brown eyes were sparkling. Ever since Rachel came into his life, Jaxon has idolized her. And he was definitely a Mom 'Chel boy!

Sitting on other couches and chairs around the room, playing various instruments were Puck, Blaine, Sam and Jake. All eyes seemed to be watching Jaxon's excitement. The little boy looked like he was in heaven.

Rachel sang the last words of the song and strummed the last note. Silence filled the room for a split second before Jaxon exclaimed, "Again!"

Rachel chuckled and gave her son a kiss on the side of his head. "Don't you want to take a break, Jax?" she asked, laying her guitar in it's case next to her chair.

Jaxon stubbornly shook his head, going all out diva as he crossed his arms and pouted. "No! Play again," he demanded.

"Wow, Rach," Blaine chuckled as he watched the little boy's attitude. "I bet it's like looking in a mirror huh?"

"Be quiet!" the singer exclaimed, proving his point by displaying the same expression as her son. The band laughed in hysterics, they would never get tired of teasing the two brunettes.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel was nervous.

She had texted Santana to ask if they could meet up. The Latina had agreed and told the singer to meet her down at Satan's Angels around 3pm. So now Rachel was walking toward the entrance to the club, nervous about meeting with her girlfriend's best friend.

She entered and looked around the place for Santana. Rachel had never been down to Satan's Angels before and hadn't really thought much about what it would look like. But being there now, she had to admit that the ambiance definitely screamed "Santana and Brittany".

The room was huge with black leather booths and chairs. Small tables were placed strategically around the stage that was against the far wall. A dark wood bar lined one wall, several black leather stools in front of it. Rachel was impressed that the place gave off a very sophisticated look, definitely not like those dirty and nasty strip clubs that were prevalent in Los Angeles.

"Yo, hobbit! Back here!" Rachel heard from the far end of the club.

Rolling her eyes at Santana's nickname for her, she made her way to the Latina's office. The room was tastefully decorated, it had a much more fun, sunny side than the club itself. Rachel figured Brittany had more say in Santana's personal office decorations.

Santana pulled two bottled waters from the mini fridge and tossed one to Rachel before sitting down behind her desk. "So, what's up? Need some pointers on how to sexually please Quinn?" she teased the singer.

Rachel sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk and opened her water. She rolled her eyes at the comment. "No thanks. I think I have that pretty covered."

"Your loss," Santana winked. After several moments of silence, she asked, "So what do you want?"

Rachel ran a hand through her hair, feeling a bit nervous. "Um, I want to ask Quinn if she and Jaxon would want to live with me - full time. I just wanted to know if there was a chance she'd actually say yes. You're her best friend, so I figured I should ask you about it."

Santana stared hard at the singer for a few seconds before responding. "Are you shitting me right now?"

Taken completely off guard by that comment, Rachel just sputtered.

Santana continued, "Have you not seen the way Q looks at you? You are the center of her world, Rachel. She loves you and I know she wants the three of you to live together - whether it's at her place or yours, or even if you both decide to buy a new house together."

Hope rose in Rachel's eyes. "So, you really think she'll say Yes?"

"I know she will."

Rachel felt giddy - which was a unique feeling for her. "Awesome!"

"Just remember that I own a gun and I know several ways to get away with murder," Santana said, nonchalantly.

"Noted." Her eyes widened and she took another drink of her water. "There is something else I wanted to talk to you about then."

Santana indicated for the other brunette to go on.

"Well, if Quinn agrees to move in with me, I know it will be hard for her and Jaxon because you and Brittany are their family. You guys have lived so close to Jaxon his entire life and I know he would miss you. So… I wanted to put this out there for you to consider, talk to Brittany and let me know."

Santana raised her eyebrow expectantly.

Rachel set the water bottle on the desk. "I have quite a bit of property around my house. I even have a good sized place behind my house, next to the pool. When I bought my house, the realtor advertised it as a guest house or an in-law house. It's quite big and if you and Brittany are interested, I know Jaxon and Quinn… and I… would love for you guys to live there, that way you are still close."

Stunned by the offer, Santana didn't know what to say. But she quickly pulled herself together. "I'll talk to Britt about it. I know she would hate to live far away from Jaxon."

Rachel grinned. "Sounds great."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_


	29. Chapter 29

A/N - **Important!** Okay… FYI, this is a very explicit chapter. If you want to skip it, I promise it won't hurt my feelings and you won't be missing any of the main plot of the story. Those of you who do read this chapter, please don't send me flames or bitch and say that this is "pure porn". You have been warned.

Disclaimer - I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

 **Chapter 29 – Sharing the Love**

It was finally the day Quinn had been dreading ever since Rachel asked her to be in New Directions' music video.

She had had second thoughts a couple days ago, but when she confided in Santana, her best friend had told her to just suck it up. Then the Latina said, "Besides, Q, if you don't do it, Rachel will have to do the scene with some random slut actress. Now I know you wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

Quinn's expression had burned bright with jealousy. She charged across her best friend's' yard and into her own house where she grabbed Rachel and crashed their lips together. That night was the hottest, most lustful, night of sex they had ever had. Quinn wanted to claim Rachel over and over, hickeys and scratches, making sure everyone knew the brunette was hers. Needless to say, Rachel didn't mind it one bit.

Brittany had offered to babysit Jaxon while Quinn and Rachel met down at the studio to shoot the scene.

"I'm so nervous," Quinn whispered to her girlfriend, clinging onto her arm as the two of them stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to the large room Holly and the design team had transformed into the bedroom set.

Rachel could hear the tiny tremble in Quinn's voice and squeezed her hand in comfort. "I know, babe, and it's okay. I think I would be a little more worried if you were totally comfortable stripping down naked and running around the set, singing at the top of your lungs while everyone watched you."

Quinn was dumbstruck by Rachel's words. She looked over at the brunette with an expression of, _What the hell?_

Rachel just shrugged. "All I'm saying is, I would rather you be a little nervous and want to keep your modesty than flaunting your naked body, which belongs to only me, to everyone on the set." She kissed the blonde's lips as they pushed open the doors to the large sound stage.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Quinn was way beyond nervous. She was scared. Terrified.

She stood in a dressing room down the hall from the film set and was wearing only a black silk robe, which made her feel way too exposed.

The hair and makeup crew had just left and she was informed that Rachel would be coming to get her soon; the band was finishing up filming one last scene.

In order to distract her mind from what was going to be happening for the next few hours, Quinn walked over to the small kitchenette, grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and took a long drink. She sat down on one of the couches in the room and pulled out her tablet, trying hard to lose herself in the novel she was halfway through.

But her mind refused to veer from the impending filming.

She could do this. She took a drama class in college and enjoyed it. She could do this. She tried to keep the positive speak on a continuous loop in her mind, because she was afraid that if she focused too much on the fact that it was about time for her to go out onto the film set and be naked in front of the film crew and director, she just might have a heart attack.

When Quinn had finally agreed to be Rachel's co-star in the music video, and Rachel had calmed down from her excitement, the brunette explained the process they would go through during the filming.

Rachel promised Quinn that Artie Abrams, the director who had directed every single one of the band's music videos, was only going to have a skeleton film crew for their sex scenes. He even offered to make sure that most of them were women if that was what Quinn would prefer.

Quinn thought that was very nice of Artie to make special arrangements for her. She told Rachel that she didn't mind if the crew was men or women, she wanted whoever was the best so New Directions would have the best music video possible.

It wasn't long before Rachel knocked lightly on the dressing room door and slowly poked her head in. Seeing Quinn stand up from the couch in only a silk robe took her breath away. She still couldn't believe that this blonde goddess was not only the mother to her son, but also chose to love her too.

She walked over to Quinn and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. She knew Quinn was really nervous, they had been talking about the shoot for several days now. But Rachel was so happy that her girlfriend agreed to star in it with her.

"Hey, baby," she whispered in Quinn's ear.

Quinn's heart skipped a beat when her gorgeous girlfriend came into the dressing room and her fears were lessened as the singer held her in her arms. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck, burying her face into her shoulder. "Hi," she whispered back.

Rachel pulled away and connected their lips in a reassuring kiss. She wanted this to be a fun experience for the blonde, even though she was really anxious about being in front of a camera. "Before we go out there, I wanted to spend some time with you and go over what is going to happen," she said as she led her over to the couch.

Quinn sat down on Rachel's lap, but the brunette turned the blonde's body so she could straddling the singer's hips.

Rachel smiled, lovingly gazing into Quinn's expressive green hazel eyes. "There we go. Now I can look into your beautiful face," she murmured and kissed Quinn's nose playfully.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You are in a silly mood, aren't you, babe?"

Rachel just grinned. "Honestly, I'm just so excited that you're here. I can't wait to be on camera with you." She gave Quinn one more kiss on her lips then sat back into the softness of the fluffy couch. "Artie is emptying the set as we speak. He wants the atmosphere to be comfortable and relaxing for you and me, so he is doing all he can to create it. So the only people that will be on set will be Artie, two female crew members on two separate cameras for different angles, and another female in charge of the sound. That's it. Even the makeup crew is being dismissed for the day, so if we need touch-ups, you and I will just do it."

Quinn nodded her approval. "So, tell me what's expected of me?"

"Nothing is expected of you, Quinn. I want you to be relaxed and enjoy being with me. That's all that is important. However… for _my_ selfish benefit…" Rachel gave her a sexy wink, "… I think I may need to rehearse a few times before we go out there. As you know, we want only the best of the best performance on film. Don't you agree?" she teased as her hands rubbed up Quinn's back.

Quinn lightly chuckled and grabbed the back of Rachel's neck, pulling the singer to her and crashing their lips together. "Practice makes perfect… or so I've been told," she murmured before finding her girlfriend's lips again.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Thirty minutes later, Quinn was running her fingers through her hair, trying to make it not look like she had just had sex with her girlfriend in the dressing room - twice.

Rachel chuckled at Quinn's embarrassment as she pulled on her own black silk robe and stood flush against the blonde, holding onto her hips. "Ready, baby?" she asked softly, nuzzling her nose in delicious smelling blonde hair.

Quinn took a deep breath to steel her nerves, then nodded. Rachel entwined their fingers and led her out of the dressing room, down the hallway and into the studio.

When they entered the large room, Quinn's breath hitched in her throat. She couldn't believe how gorgeous the set looked. The design team had gone above and beyond beautiful.

There was a large four-poster bed in the center of the set, with a sheer white canopy flowing over the top and draping partially down the sides, just the right amount to make it look romantic. Also, someone had set out tons of candles all around the 'bedroom', effectively making the ambiance warm and glow. She heard light music playing softly, enough to be able to hear but not too loud to be distracting. She saw a few pieces of dark wood furniture around the set, like a dresser and end table. What caught her eye was the breathtaking sheets and comforter on the bed. The bed was covered in dark purple silk sheets and a matching fluffy comforter, making the scene look more perfect than Quinn could have ever imagined.

Rachel heard Quinn's gasp when they walked into the studio and she also had to admit that Kurt and the design crew had done an outstanding job on the set. It was simply beautiful.

Artie walked over to the two women, a huge smile on his face. "Hey! Are you ladies ready?"

Quinn nodded, but gripped Rachel's hand tighter. She had met Artie in New York and had instantly felt comfortable with him. They got to know each other a little, so that would definitely help during the filming.

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand back, silently telling her that everything would be okay. "We're ready. I know we already went over the general concept of the scene and what we want to portray on film, but do you have anything specific in mind, Artie?"

"I trust your judgment, Rachel," he said. "We've worked together long enough that you know my style and what angles tell the best story. So I just want you and Quinn to be natural and relaxed. That intense emotion between the two of you is what will capture the audience."

Rachel nodded, secretly grateful that Artie didn't want to micro-manage the whole thing. It would definitely not help Quinn to relax if he was constantly saying, "Put your hand right there" or "Kiss her ear" or whatever else he would throw out at them.

As the director turned and walked back over to the small screens to make sure everything was ready, Rachel smiled and nodded hello to the three other ladies in the room, who all smiled and waved back.

Rachel pulled Quinn over to the bed, stopping on the side furthest from the camera. She rubbed her hands up and down the blonde's arms as she pressed their foreheads together. "It's just you and me, babe. Don't think about anything else. I want you to get lost in me. Okay?"

Quinn nodded. She looked over her shoulder to where the cameras were, but was surprised that she couldn't see much because of the set lights. She was grateful for that. It felt more like it was just her and Rachel, no one else around.

Artie walked back over to them. "Okay, like I said, I want you two to just be yourselves and be natural. However, there are a few shots I would like to get, so if you could work them in, I'd appreciate it."

Both women nodded.

He continued on, "I would like a shot of Rachel on top of Quinn, the bedding low enough that we can see the entire length of your back. And a shot of Quinn straddling Rachel."

Rachel nodded, knowing which shots he was talking about. "No problem. We'll make it sexy as hell, I promise."

Artie just laughed and walked back into the darkness toward the monitors, yelling over his shoulder, "I have no doubt!"

Rachel smiled at Quinn. "Do you have any questions, babe?"

Quinn nodded. "Can we keep the bedding?" she asked with a grin, running her hand across the gorgeous material.

Rachel chuckled. "We can keep the bedding. I'll tell Kurt to leave it in my office after it's washed."

"I also want the bed." 

"I'm sure I can have that arranged too."

The instrumental music was turned a little louder, but not so much to be obnoxious and distracting.

Rachel pulled Quinn back into her arms, holding her firmly by her hips and giving her a light kiss. "I love you, Quinn. Just you and me, okay? This is just us."

Quinn nodded, biting her bottom lip.

Just that small action, caused Rachel's arousal to grow, along with another part of her anatomy. "Shit, Quinn, I love when you do that," she groaned, grinding against Quinn's center.

The blonde's breath hitched when she felt how aroused Rachel was, it caused her own want to skyrocket. 

Rachel's lips trailed down to Quinn's soft neck where she sucked and nipped, enjoying the sexy sounds coming from her girlfriend's mouth. Her hands slowly untied Quinn's robe and slid it from her shoulders, watching as it fluttered to the ground. Quinn's back was to the camera and the bed was high enough that only the top half of her naked butt could be seen.

As Rachel trailed her lips down to Quinn's chest, Quinn moaned at the sensations and quickly relieved Rachel of her robe. She slowly backed up until she felt the back of her legs hit the side of the bed. She reached behind her and pulled the comforter down, then laid back on the pillow. Rachel following right behind, keeping her mouth fused to her lover's.

Rachel slid in between Quinn's legs, the blanket only covering her feet and partway up her shins. She wanted to make sure the camera could see as much skin as possible. "I love you," she husked as she brought her forehead up to Quinn's again. The two girls just laid there, getting lost in each other's eyes.

Quinn saw the sparkle and lust in Rachel's chocolate orbs and couldn't help but lean up and capture the brunette's luscious lips.

Rachel moaned and began to grind against Quinn's rapidly soaking center. She could feel her girlfriend's juices coating her, making her slick as her cock moved easily through wet folds. She deepened their kiss as her hands began to wander. Rachel cupped Quinn's milky white breast, massaging it in her hand.

"Rachel, I need you," Quinn cried out as the brunette pinched her nipple, sending a jolt of arousal through her body. Their lovemaking became all-consuming for Quinn, she completely forgot that they were even on a sound stage with cameras recording them. She was just in the moment with Rachel and absorbed in their love.

"I need you too, baby," Rachel whispered as her hand slid down Quinn's body and she swiped her finger through the wetness pooling at the blonde's center. She was soaked! "Oh shit, Quinn," Rachel growled. "You are so wet."

"Just for you, baby," Quinn called out. "Only for you."

Rachel placed her throbbing member at her girlfriend's entrance. She brought her eyes back to stare into Quinn's. "I love you," she said, powerful emotions coming through her voice. Then Rachel dove into Quinn's mouth, at the same time she thrust her hips and fully sheathed herself inside her lover.

Quinn ripped her mouth away from Rachel's, calling out in pleasure as her lover completely filled her. Then she opened her mouth, inviting Rachel to taste her. And Rachel didn't hesitate. Her tongue explored the sweet mouth that she had already memorized, but would never get tired of.

Quinn threaded her fingers in long dark hair as Rachel began a slow, deep rhythm. The singer's hands returned to their previous wanderings as her fingers ghosted over silky flesh, feeling the goosebumps on Quinn's skin that were left in her wake.

Quinn couldn't get enough of Rachel's mouth. She had always had an obsession with the diva's perfect lips and now she was able to taste them whenever she wanted. She cried out as Rachel's hips began to speed up, and Rachel fastening her mouth around the blonde's nipple, teasing it with her tongue and softly nipping it between her teeth.

"You are so incredible, my love," Rachel panted as one of her hands pinched and played with the neglected nipple.

Quinn's hips moved in time with Rachel's thrusts. Her head was tilted back and her eyes were closed as she fully embraced the feelings that Rachel was able to create in her body.

No one could ever accuse Rachel Berry of being a quick lover. She could go on for hours, playing every single part of Quinn's body perfectly and making it react the way the brunette wanted it to. But even though Rachel was grateful that Quinn had momentarily forgotten about the cameras, she had not. So she didn't want to spend hours pleasuring Quinn while people watched.

She suddenly flipped them over so Quinn was on top. She slowly pulled out of her girlfriend which made Quinn whimper at the loss. "Just a second, baby. Let me get lined back up," Rachel smiled a sexy smile at her girlfriend as she grabbed Quinn's hips and slammed her down, impaling her with force.

Quinn threw her head back and let out a scream of pleasure toward the ceiling.

"Ride me, baby," Rachel husked, lust heavy in her voice as she gathered the bedsheet around her lover's hips so the crew couldn't see their intimate connection. She laid back on the mattress. "I want to see your gorgeous face and be able to play with your breasts. I want to see your beautiful glow."

Quinn began bouncing up and down on Rachel's thick member. "Oh shit, Rach!" she moaned as her hips kept moving, enjoying the different angle. "You are so big!" she cried out.

Rachel had no doubt that the crew and director heard. But she didn't care. All that mattered was Quinn's pleasure. She cupped both of Quinn's full breasts in her hands, gently rubbing the pads of her thumbs over the erect nubs.

"Yes! Yes, keep doing that!" Quinn stopped bouncing and switched to grinding forward and back on her girlfriend's cock. Every so often she moved her hips in a circular motion.

Rachel grabbed onto Quinn's ass and helped her thrust. "It's all for you, baby," she growled as she pushed deeper inside her lover. Quinn cried out and threw her head back in pleasure. "Everything I have is all for you." Rachel decided that she needed to be as close to her lover as she could, so she sat up, making sure the sheet was wrapped around both their waists, her breasts pressing firmly against Quinn's.

The additional stimulation caused Quinn to moan loudly and quicken her thrusts.

"Hold on to me," Rachel husked. She ran her hands lightly up and down Quinn's back, kissing her neck and shoulders to create a buzz that rolled through her girlfriend.

"Rach, please, I need you."

That was all that was required to destroy any willpower the brunette had been holding back. She began thrusting hard, her member hitting delicious places inside her girlfriend. She watched in awe as Quinn leaned back, her face tilted up toward the ceiling. Her hands gripped tightly to Rachel's shoulders as she moved her hips rhythmically. Rachel was certain, as she watched the muscles across the blonde's abdomen flex and the perfect pair of breasts heave, that she had never witnessed anything so beautiful in all of her life.

The blonde's eyelids closed firmly as she bit down on her lower lip, taking in the sensations now overwhelming her body. The singer took a moment just to watch the sheen of sweat glistening on Quinn's body, making her glow. Quinn leaned forward and crashed her lips to Rachel's in a forceful kiss, her fingernails raking down the brunette's back.

The intensity of clashing tongues had the blonde immediately increasing the rate of her thrusts as Rachel matched and met her every move. Wrapping her free arm tightly around the blonde's back she was able to increase the force of movement as her stomach muscles strained and tensed to keep up with the fervent pace that was now being set.

The brunette brought her mouth down to Quinn's chest sucking and biting down gently on her nipples as the blonde arched above her. All Quinn could do was thread her fingers in the tousled dark hair of the singer and moan as she began to be overwhelmed by the sensations happening across, within and throughout her body.

 _This feels so good, this feels so fucking good,_ the words repeated in Quinn's mind over and over so loudly she couldn't really say if she was just thinking them or screaming them.

She gripped onto Rachel's toned shoulders, holding on tight as Rachel was clutching to her back and taking the blonde higher and higher. Quinn's moans turned into screams of ecstasy and of her girlfriend's name as her walls clamped around Rachel's cock, making it hard for Rachel to keep moving in and out.

"I'm cum-… I'm cumming, baby!" Quinn groaned. "Faster, Rachel!… Faster!"

Rachel felt Quinn tighten around her, then a warm heavenly gush of juices soaked her member as Quinn exploded in ecstasy, her mouth open in a silent scream. The instant Quinn's walls loosened, Rachel flipped them back over so she was hovering over her lover. She looked deep into dazed hazel eyes and smirked. "I love you, baby. Let me take you up again."

Quinn could only nod as Rachel found her hand and laced their fingers together. She wanted Quinn to know that they were as close to each other as humanly possible.

They were one.

The singer began thrusting at a good speed, angling her hips so she would rub up against Quinn's g-spot on each thrust. Quinn moaned and her eyes closed, but Rachel quickly said, "Open your eyes, Quinn. I want to see you. I want to look at you."

Quinn's lustful hazel eyes opened and found a pair of chocolate brown ones full of love and passion staring back at her. A whole new level of passion filled Quinn at that moment and a loud moan tore through her throat as her back arched up into Rachel's body. Her walls tightening again.

"I love you," Rachel whispered as her own orgasm neared. She picked up her pace and pounded into her lover. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Quinn whimpered as she felt another orgasm quickly build. Her fingernails dug into Rachel's shoulder blades and she watched her lover's brown eyes grow wide from the pain, then fill with unadulterated lust as it turned into pleasure.

Rachel growled when she felt Quinn's fingernails scratch down her back, knowing she was going to have ten long red lines to remember this experience with her lover. She clenched her teeth together as her thrusting became erratic. And it only took three more hard thrusts and Quinn's heavy panting in her ear for Rachel to fall over the edge with a loud scream of her own, shooting ropes of cum inside her lover.

Rachel's cum triggered the hormones inside Quinn's body, and another intense orgasm shot through her, causing her body to arch and a loud scream filled the air. As her body began to calm down, she burying her face in her lover's neck, inhaling the unique scent that was all Rachel. "I love you," she whispered.

Rachel braced herself up on her elbows, gazing down at her gorgeous girlfriend as her rapid breaths settled down. "I love you too, Quinn," she promised, placing a soft kiss on those kissable lips.

The two women stayed that way for several minutes, basking in their love, whispered conversations and soft chuckles when one of them said something funny. Rachel ran her fingers through Quinn's silky hair, peppering her neck and jaw with small playful kisses.

It the the perfect post-coital experience for Quinn… until their blissful bubble instantly popped when she heard a masculine voice call out, "Cut! That was great you two!"

Quinn froze. She probably even stopped breathing. She had been so caught up in being with Rachel that she had forgotten where they were, and that they were being filmed!

Rachel felt her girlfriend tense up in her arms. She slowly rubbed circles across Quinn's back, whispering in her ear, "It's okay, baby. It was just you and me. It was our love. Just lay here with me for a little while longer, okay?" She reached down and grabbed the blankets, pulling them up to cover Quinn's body. Then she went back to drawing on the blonde's smooth back and enjoying the way she was nuzzling her nose in Rachel's neck.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

A/N - Remember… No flames. :)


	30. Chapter 30

A/N - Okay, I understand that some of you weren't too happy about the filming of the music video, (even though I gave you 2 warnings!) but there really is a method to my madness.

 **Chapter 30 - Final Preparations**

"Thanks for bring me lunch, babe," Rachel told Quinn, lacing their fingers together, as they walked into the singer's office. Rachel had been busy the last few weeks, dealing with music industry meetings and interviews and other responsibilities that needed to be done.

"You're welcome." Quinn smiled and caressed Rachel's palm with her thumb. "You've been working too much, sweetie. Jaxon and I haven't seen you as much and we miss you."

Rachel set the containers of food down on the coffee table. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I hate being away from you guys so much."

"I know, babe," Quinn took a deep breath. There wasn't really anything she could do about the band's music industry business, so she decided not to dwell on it.

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed. "Artie sent me the final cut of the music video."

Quinn's eyebrow raised. "Really?" she asked nervously. "How… How did it turn out?"

The singer grinned. "It's amazing! Do you want to see it?"

"I don't know," Quinn mumbled, biting her bottom lip. "I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to seeing my naked bits."

Rachel chuckled and pulled her girlfriend to her feet. "It doesn't show any of your naked bits. I promise." She led Quinn over to the desk and offered her the comfortable chair as she loaded the video on the computer. "I'm too possessive of you to let the world see that."

The music video started, and Quinn had to admit that she was really impressed. Artie had done an amazing job. Snippets of the sex scene were sprinkled throughout the video, but it was very tastefully done. Rachel was right, there wasn't a shot of any nipples or pussy or cock. It did show the length of Rachel's naked back, the tip top of Quinn's ass crack and her bare back from her shoulder blades up. Most of the snippets were extreme close-ups: Rachel's fingers gently gliding over Quinn's stomach, Quinn's head thrown back in ecstasy, Rachel's sparkling brown eyes, the curve of Rachel's smile, Quinn biting her bottom lip, Quinn's fingernails down Rachel's back marking it with red lines. It was very intimate and clearly showed their love for each other, but not at all like the porno Quinn was envisioning it would be. Of which she was beyond grateful.

When the song ended and the screen faded to black, Rachel looked at her girlfriend expectantly. "So… what do you think?"

Quinn didn't say anything for several moments, just stared at the blank screen.

Rachel began getting really nervous. _'Shit. She hates it,'_ she thought as she knelt down in front of the blonde. "I'm sorry, Quinn. We can have Artie change it, completely cut out-"

"No. Don't do that, Rachel," Quinn interrupted. Her eyes flicked down to look at her girlfriend's anxious expression. She smiled to show Rachel she wasn't mad. "I really liked it. Really."

Rachel let out a relieved breath.

"It was definitely different than what I thought it would look like."

Rachel's brow creased. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought the sex scene would be a prominent part of the video, but if I were to mash all the clips together, it would probably only be like… I don't know… twenty seconds. Much less than a sex scene in a movie."

"Yeah. For the storyline, Artie wanted the audience to know that the two leads had a very passionate and deep relationship. But the sex was just _part_ of their relationship, that's why we shot all the other scenes of us doing things around New York."

"So, then why did Artie have to film us actually having sex?"

Rachel took Quinn's hands and pulled her out of the chair, then sat in it herself, tugging her girlfriend to sit on her lap. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "Honestly? I don't doubt your acting abilities, babe, but I knew the exact shots that Artie was looking for, and I knew that in order for us to capture those specific moments and expressions, it would be easiest for you to actually be in that situation and feel that passion and love. If that makes sense."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I understand what you're saying. If Artie told me to look like I was having an orgasm, without really having one, I'm sure my expression would look like… hell, I don't know _what_ it would look like, but I'm sure not at all realistic."

Rachel laughed, pulling Quinn tighter to her body. "And just so you know, I actually viewed all the film from both cameras, and every shot was tasteful. You were so caught up in the moment that you didn't notice where the cameras were and that in turn produced the purest reactions. And like you saw on the finished cut - most of the shots were extreme close-ups that only focused on a single body part at a time. There wasn't even a single shot of your nipples or pussy."

Quinn arched her blonde eyebrow in surprise. "Seriously? How did that happen?"

"Like I told you, Artie hires the best of the best. The girls who ran the cameras knew exactly what Artie wanted, and that's all they shot," Rachel told her.

"So… if I wouldn't have filmed the video with you, would you have had to have sex with some random actress?" Quinn asked, jealousy and anger in her tone.

Rachel shook her head. "No, babe," she kissed Quinn's lips. "A professional actress could have produced the facial expressions and other reactions Artie wanted without being fully unclothed. Plus, I would have made sure there were a lot more crew on set when it was filmed."

"Good," Quinn stated, pecking her girlfriend's lips. "That makes me feel better."

"I told Artie that I would have you view the final cut and give your okay before it was passed over to Tina and Holly. So, what do you say?"

Quinn smiled. "I like it a lot. He really did a great job."

"Good. I'll tell him you approve it." Rachel quickly sent the director an email then led Quinn back over to the couch to open up their lunch containers. "Thanks again for lunch, babe."

"You're welcome," Quinn told her as she unwrapped their sandwiches and veggies while Rachel pulled out two juice bottles from her mini fridge.

The women sat next to each other while they ate, just happy to be together.

"You're eating enough and regularly, aren't you, Rach?" Quinn asked after swallowing a bite. "I know how you get when you're in your zone. And with all the producing and stuff you've been doing lately, I know you've been in your zone."

Rachel smiled at her girlfriend's concern. "Yes, Quinn. I promise I'm taking breaks to eat. Tina makes sure of that," she told her, kissing her palm.

"Okay. Good." Quinn nodded. "Now, keep eating," she said, pointing down at Rachel's half-eaten plate. 

Several minutes passed as the women enjoyed their lunch together.

"So…" Rachel started as she poked the chicken on her plate. "… the food's really good." She rolled her eyes at herself. _'Stop being such a coward! Just ask her to move in,'_ she scolded herself. _'You've been wanting to ask her for weeks now! She'll say yes. You're together with her and Jaxon most of the time anyway!'_ Rachel sighed at herself.

"Yeah, it's good," Quinn said between bites. "There isn't much between here and the art gall-"

"Move in with me?" Rachel suddenly cried out. _'There! I asked her,'_ she congratulated herself. _'Not as eloquently as one would hope though,'_ she groaned, realizing she just blurted it out.

Quinn's sandwich stopped halfway to her mouth and her wide eyes stared up at her girlfriend.

Afraid that Quinn would say 'No', Rachel hurried on, "My house is plenty big enough for all three of us. Jaxon already has a room there… and you and I can sleep together - I mean, have the same bedroom. It's closer to the art gallery and there are really good private schools close by for when Jaxon is old enough. We can re-decorate anything you want. I already talked to Santana and told her that I have a good sized house in my backyard for her and Brittany, so they can still be close by you guys… and… and I want you with me," Rachel rambled nervously. 

Silence.

"I-It's a stupid idea," Rachel mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed when Quinn stayed silent. "It's too soon. I understand." 

Jarred from her stupor, Quinn quickly shook her head. "No! It's not too soon." Rachel's heart began to beat again. "Jaxon and I would love to move in with you."

Rachel grinned. "Really?"

Quinn nodded, her own smile lighting up her face. "Really. I think it's the perfect idea."

Rachel pulled Quinn on her lap and kissed her passionately. "Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed, spinning the blonde around.

Quinn just giggled and reveled in their happiness.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

When Rachel had a short reprieve from the studio, everyone chipped in and were able to move all of Quinn and Jaxon's stuff over to Rachel's house. Jaxon had been beyond ecstatic when his mothers had told him the news; he couldn't stop talking about it to everyone he saw. Shelby was happy the two women's relationship was progressing nicely and she was more excited to see the changes in Rachel. Her daughter was growing into a mature adult and she was very proud.

Santana and Brittany had taken Rachel up on her offer to live in the "guest house" in her backyard. And when the Latina actually saw it for the first time, Brittany had to lift her girlfriend's jaw up from the lawn. It was larger than their current home and all the appliances and furniture were brand new. And now they had a swimming pool! It couldn't get any better than that!

"Holy shit!" were Charlie's first words when she stepped inside Rachel's mansion.

Santana coming up behind her with a box in her arms, nudged the dumbfounded blonde. "Close your mouth, you're catching flies," she teased.

"Dude! This place is unreal!" Charlie continued as she looked around. "Look at this kitchen! Does Rachel even cook?! And this TV! It takes up the whole damn wall!"

"'Arlie!"

She turned toward the voice and barely managed to catch the little boy as he barrelled into her. "Hey, Jax my man!"

"Mom 'Chel's house!" he exclaimed, pointing around.

"Yeah. And I can't believe how big it is!"

He nodded, then his eyes lit up. "Show you my room!" He wiggled out of his aunt's arms and grabbed her hand, dragging her upstairs.

Brittany giggled at the scene as she carried a box full of Quinn's clothes in through the front door and up to the couple's bedroom. Quinn had been busy at the gallery for the past couple days, so after the dancer had finished packing up her and Santana's own stuff, she had started packing up Quinn's. She snickered at a few items when she found them, mostly in the bottom of drawers and the back of the other blonde's closet. She knew Rachel was going to be excited when she saw them.

When she came back downstairs, Santana grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the back door. "Come on, babe, let's go unpack our stuff in our new house," the Latina said. "Better yet, let's change into our bikinis and check out the pool."

Brittany giggled and followed her girlfriend toward the backyard.

After everyone was settled into their new houses, they all had dinner together, laughing and joking around. Charlie subtly, but not really, demanded to know why she didn't have her own room at Rachel's. Quinn shoved her little sister, almost causing the young blonde to fall off her chair.

"There's a guest room downstairs, down the hall from the recording studio, that's all yours," Rachel told her, then took a drink of wine. "But Quinn told me you already have an apartment with a few of your friends."

"Yeah, I do, but-" Charlie stopped mid sentence and her eyes widened. "You have your own _recording studio_ here!" she loudly exclaimed.

Jaxon giggled at her shocked expression.

And Rachel had to giggle too. "Yeah. But it's not set up with all the fancy equipment I have down at the big studio."

"Still! That's awesome!" Charlie cried out.

Everyone just laughed and continued eating.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

It was a few weeks before New Directions began their tour. Everyone was busy seeing to all the final details. Checking and double checking all their many lists.

Ellen Degeneres personally called Tina, asking if Rachel would be able to come on her show before the band left on tour. She even agreed to whatever conditions Tina and Holly would have. After a long discussion, everything was arranged.

The band members were surprised that Ellen only wanted Rachel on her show, but they were all quickly over it when Tina and Holly had announced that they needed to do more to promote their upcoming album and nationwide tour. So it was decided that the band members would split up and go on different talk shows, that way they could cover more ground than if they all went together as a group. A few of the members had preferences; Blaine wanted 'The View', Sam called for Jimmy Fallon so they could do practical jokes on each other, Puck and Jake didn't care which shows they went on as long as there were hot girls, so they got to go on the other late night talk shows.

Rachel had been as busy, or even more, than everyone else. Not only was she getting everything ready that she needed for the tour and spending time with her family, she was also finishing up an album with an artist who had signed with Wicked Productions. And Rachel being the perfectionist she was, wouldn't let herself give any less than 100% to the artist.

So that was why Rachel had been in New York for the past two weeks. The artist she was working with was a Broadway star who was branching out and trying different styles of music. He couldn't leave New York due to his nightly performances, so Rachel had to go to him. Rachel rented time slots at a recording studio in downtown Manhattan, bringing Matt with her to keep her safe, just in case. When she was finally satisfied with their work, and all the finishing touches were complete, she happily flew home to see her family.

It was late evening when Rachel's flight landed at LAX. She sent Quinn a text telling her that she would be home within the next hour.

Quinn had been bouncing around her house since she received the text. It felt like it had been forever since she was last in Rachel's arms, even though she knew it had only been two weeks, but still! Two weeks was a long time to be without your lover. She had no idea what she was going to do when Rachel left on tour and wouldn't be able to come home for at least a month at a time.

So Quinn was standing just inside the front door when the singer walked in. And before the brunette could even put her suitcase down, she was pushed against the wall and had the lips of a sexy blonde attached to her.

Rachel's eyes rolled back and a loud moan fell from her lips as Quinn attacked her neck. "If this is how you are going to welcome me home, I think I should go away more often," the singer mumbled as she felt her member harden.

"Don't you dare!" the blonde said between nips and kisses. "It's torture not having you here."

"Oh, yeah?" Rachel smirked. "And why is that?"

Quinn pulled back and gazed into those dark chocolate eyes, her expression predatory. "Because," she growled, her eyes darkening and pure sex dripped from her words, "I crave your skin…" her hands moved to the buttons on Rachel's shirt. She refused to take the time to be careful, so she just ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. A spike of desire hit Quinn's center and she groaned when she saw that Rachel hadn't been wearing a bra. The diva's naked chest was laid out before her, calling to be claimed. She palmed the tan mounds, squeezing them deliciously with her hands. She lowered her head and latched onto a dusky pink nipple and sucked, bit and licked with vigor as one hand worked on the other breast.

There was a soft thud when Rachel's head fell back and hit the wall, but both women were too far gone to even notice. With her lover's mouth and hand on her sensitive breasts, Rachel's hands began roaming over Quinn's flushed body. Her fingers found the bottom of Quinn's tank top and preceded to follow Quinn's example by quickly ripping the garment right off. Her hands snaked around Quinn's waist and palmed her tight ass. Oh how Rachel loved that ass!

"What else about me did you miss?" Rachel groaned.

Reluctantly pulling her mouth off the sweet nipple, Quinn purred, "I craved your touch, and your breath and your warmth keeping me warm at night…" She captured Rachel's lips and poured every ounce of longing into the kiss, wanting the singer to feel her love all the way down to her toes.

"I craved you too, baby," she husked, pushing Quinn's sleep shorts down. "I missed your hot sexy body moving against mine, causing friction in all the right places. Your breath on my neck as you claim me. Your cries of my name when you come undone," Rachel groaned. With all the arousal and heat flowing between the two women, Rachel knew she had to have Quinn right then.

And she did. Several times.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"So, I have to be on the Ellen show later this week," Rachel said as she held Quinn in her arms.

Quinn hummed softly in response, prompting her girlfriend to continue.

"She's probably going to ask me a lot of things about the rumors and tabloids."

The blonde chuckled. "Say anything bad and I'll tell everyone that you're a major softy."

Rachel laughed at the woman. "Yeah, yeah." She sighed. "What do you think about us officially going public?"

Quinn shrugged, letting out a long breath. "I think it's time. I'm ready if you're ready."

The singer nodded, "I'm ready, but I wanted to make sure you were too before I said anything," she smiled at her lover. "I have a feeling Ellen's not going to give up until she gets the truth."

"Well, I'm fine with it, I promise," Quinn grinned at her. "Besides, having the world know that I bagged badass Rachel Berry sounds pretty great. Plus it will keep all those sluts away."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I love you so much, baby."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"Our guest today was kind enough to come on the show to visit with us for a few minutes. I practically had to beg her management team, but I am very grateful that she's here," Ellen addressed the audience as they laughed at the host's comment. "I want everyone to please welcome, from the hottest band in the country New Directions, their lead singer… Rachel Berry!"

The crowd went wild as the brunette singer strolled onto the stage, waving and smiling at everyone in the audience. Ellen embraced her with a grin and motioned for her to sit down in one of the soft chairs.

Once the noise in the studio finally quieted down, Rachel looked over the large crowd. "Wow! Thank you!" she exclaimed, tucking a strand of her long dark hair behind her ear. She turned to look at the host and grinned. "Well, hello, Ellen," she said cheekily.

Ellen laughed at the happy diva. She had never seen Rachel so happy and it made her smile. "Hello, Rachel."

A few hoots and hollers from the audience erupted and made the two women laugh.

"So, Rachel," Ellen begins, "New Directions is about to start a new tour?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, we are. Our first concert is in just a couple weeks. It's crazy!"

"Now, I know that you enjoy being on tour."

"I do enjoy it. I love meeting the fans and getting to hear their stories. And I'm still shocked when someone tells me that one of our songs changed their life. It's amazing to me."

"Music can definitely bring any emotion to the surface. I mean, there's this one song that I hear on the radio every so often, and when it plays, I'm immediately back in my house growing up, standing next to my mom and making bread. I don't know why it always brings that memory up, but just the feel of that song is so powerful."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I totally agree. Music has a way of digging into our souls. I know for me, it's much easier to convey a message to someone through music than just speaking to them. It's almost like communicating soul to soul. It's incredible!"

"You know, we asked your fans to send in some questions for you, and what you just said reminded me of one of them," Ellen said, reaching to the table behind her and grabbing a stack of notecards.

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What was it?"

Ellen shuffled through the stack then stopped at one. "Here it is: 'Do you prefer to write the lyrics or the music?' It's like we were talking about - the music and lyrics of a song can be so powerful in communicating. Which part of the process do you enjoy the most?"

Rachel thought for a moment. "That's a good question. Well… most of the songs we record for our albums are collaborations. Like… one of the songs was written by Noah and Blaine. Another one by Noah and Sam. I wrote the lyrics for two of them, but Blaine wrote the music. It just depends on what we are feeling on that particular day, or what is happening in our lives at the time."

"Another one of your fans asked if you are the only one in your family who sings?"

Rachel chuckled. "She's going to kill me for saying this, but… my mother is actually a fantastic singer. I honestly think she is even better than I am."

"Oh really?" the host asked surprised.

"Yeah. Her voice is incredible. I could just listen to it for hours."

Ellen smiled. "Good to know. You are aware that I know your mother, right?"

Rachel laughed. "Yes, I am aware. That is why she is going to kill me for telling you."

Ellen looked into the camera. "Rachel's mom, you know who you are… prepare at least three songs for the next time I see you," she said teasingly.

Rachel broke down in giggles.

"Okay… last question from your fans… 'If you could dabble in another genre of music, what would it be?'"

"Definitely Broadway," the diva answered without hesitation.

"Oh really?" Ellen asked surprised.

Rachel enthusiastically nodded. "Oh yeah. Definitely. I grew up listening to Broadway music and going to the shows. It will always be near and dear to my heart."

The talk show went to commercial. Then after a few minutes, came back on.

The host turned to address the audience, "We have a very special treat today. New Directions' management team has given us permission to premiere their new music video." The crowd cheered. "So, Rachel, tell us a little bit about the song and the video before we show it."

Rachel grinned excitedly. "Well… this song is very special to me. I wrote it when I was away from home a few months ago for one of the festivals New Directions goes to. I was sitting on the bus one day, thinking about everything that had just changed in my life and how much I missed my family, and those closest to me. So these lyrics started flowing onto the page about no matter where I would ever go in this world, I would always make it back to my home; back to my family."

"I'm excited to see it! All right, everyone! Here is the premiere video to New Directions' 'On My Way'!" the host exclaimed.

The opening sequence showed Rachel lounging on the tour bus, the other band members milling around her. She is deep in thought and obviously longing for someone. The music starts and the scenes unfold.

Flashbacks of times with her blonde lover play out – going out to dinner, walking hand in hand on the beach, kisses, dancing, having fun; they are intermixed with shots of the band playing the song live in front of a small audience on the rooftop of a tall building in New York. There are shots of Rachel pushing her way through airports, hitchhiking, any way she can in order to get back home to be with her lover.

Shots of the women's lovemaking was intimately woven into the story, softening the edges. Rachel kissing down Quinn's bare shoulder, a close-up of the serenity on Quinn's face in the midst of passion, Rachel softly loving Quinn and worshiping her, and several other beautiful close-up shots. It was very tastefully done and added that layer of passion and intimacy to the video

All these scenes are mixed together beautifully to tell the story. The video ended as Rachel burst through her front door and pulled her lover into her arms, giving her a kiss that speaks volumes of how much she was missed.

As the screen faded to black, the audience members were all on their feet cheering and screaming. The new song was definitely going to be a big hit.

Ellen applauded, congratulating the singer on a fantastic video.

After the audience finally calmed down, Ellen turned and silently stared at Rachel. The host didn't say a word, but she had a huge smile on her face. The studio audience sat in anticipation of what the host was going to say. But Ellen just continued to watch Rachel's whole demeanor light up as a Berry watt grin covered the singer's face.

"So…" Ellen teased. "I have to say that the blonde in your video was hot."

Whistles and hollers came from the audience.

Rachel laughed. "Yes. Yes, she is," she said, nodding. "She's the sexiest woman in the world."

"But it seems like I've seen her somewhere before…" Ellen tapped her chin, trying to egg the singer on.

"Yes. I'm sure you have." But when the host didn't comment, Rachel exclaimed impatiently, "Ellen! Just say it! I know you want to say it."

Ellen grinned. "I'm not going to say anything," she told the singer. Then glanced out into the audience when she heard a few disappointed sounds. "Instead, I think I'll just show everyone what I'm talking about."

The screen behind them lit up with a photo. It was one of her and Quinn taken by paparazzi as they exited a restaurant. The women were holding hands as they walked quickly down the sidewalk.

The crowd cheered.

"Or maybe this one…" Ellen said.

The photo changed to another paparazzi shot of her and Quinn happily walking in the park, holding hands and oblivious to anything around them.

More screams from the audience.

"But this one is my favorite…" the host commented as she pointed to the screen.

Rachel squealed and laughed at that one. She covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Where did you get that?!" she exclaimed as she looked at the picture of her and Quinn that she knew had been taken by Tina the previous month at a barbeque.

The photo of the couple showed Quinn looking as gorgeous as ever, a much better and clearer shot than those of the paparazzi. What made Rachel squeal was the completely oblivious look on the diva's face as she stood next to her girlfriend, staring at her like she was the most glorious person in the world. Rachel had her arm around Quinn's waist and looked like a lovesick teenager with stars in her eyes.

Ellen chuckled at Rachel's reaction and the audience screamed and cheered. The talk show host told the audience, "I was also given this one."

The photo changed to one of the happy couple where they were both smiling at the camera, arms wrapped around each other. The audience 'aww'ed at how cute the two women were together.

Ellen turned back to the singer. "So, Rachel… would you like to officially introduce the world to this special lady and what she means to you?" she teased.

Rachel bit her bottom lip as she looked out into the crowd as they cheered. _'Here goes nothing'_ she thought as she turned around and gazed lovingly at the picture of Quinn. "Well, that lovely lady is the love of my life."

More 'aww's from the audience.

"And…" Ellen prompted.

The singer grinned. "Her name is Quinn Fabray. Isn't she beautiful?" she asked the crowd as she gestured toward the picture and was rewarded with loud cheers.

"Okay, before you go on," Ellen said. "I want to show a clip of the last time New Directions was on the show."

They all turned and watched the screen:

 _Rachel smiled at the host and crossed her leather-clad legs. "What I think the perfect girl for me is… Let's see – she has to be kind, ambitious, down to earth, a good listener. She needs to be patient since my life is pretty crazy," Rachel laughed._

 _"I hate to admit this, Rachel," Ellen interrupted the singer, "but I thought your perfect woman would be wild, likes to have fun, an energetic dancer, or something like that."_

 _Rachel curled her lip up and shook her head and said, "No, not at all. I do admit that I'm not surprised most people have that impression of me, considering who I've been seen with at parties or in the tabloids. And that type of girl is a lot of fun and crazy, but honestly I'm ready to calm my life down a little. I want a girl who loves me for me, one who makes learning a priority, likes art and museums, walking around hand in hand with really no destination just being together, someone who is smart and loves to read and wants to have a family."_

 _Ellen smiled at the singer's answer. "I have to say, Rachel, that a large portion of your description sounds like you are looking for a slightly nerdy girl."_

 _Rachel laughed as the audience cheered. "I guess you could say that. Opposites attract, right?"_

 _"Yes, they do. And I am happy that nerdy girls like me everywhere have a chance at winning the heart of the most popular singer in the country," Ellen said, encouraging the crowd to yell and make noise._

The clip ended to the applause of the studio audience and Ellen said, "Okay, Rachel, you told us the qualities you wanted in a girlfriend. Now… tell us about Quinn." She paused, then pulled out a note card. "Actually… let me ask you some questions."

"Okay," Rachel said, bracing herself for what the host was going to ask.

"Which college did Quinn graduate from?" she asked.

"Yale." As soon as Rachel answered, she heard two 'ding' sounds. Confused, she looked behind her at the screen and saw the qualities she had mentioned in the video clip listed. There was now a check mark next to 'Makes learning a priority' and 'smart'. Rachel had to laugh as she turned back to Ellen.

"What is her favorite book?" Ellen continued.

"'Pride and Prejudice'." Another 'ding' and check mark next to 'loves to read'.

"And what does Quinn do for a living?" the host smirked at the singer.

Rachel looked at the audience. "She owns an art gallery."

'Ding' and check mark by 'likes art and museums'.

Ellen looked back at the screen. "And is Quinn kind and patient?"

Rachel smiled. "Yes."

"Down to earth?"

"Very."

"A good listener?"

"Definitely," the brunette answered.

'Ding'. 'Ding'. 'Ding'. 'Ding'.

Rachel had to laugh at the whole thing. Quinn really was the perfect girl for her.

Ellen continued, "And does she love you?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "I really hope so!" she exclaimed.

Another picture lit up the screen. This one was of Quinn sitting on Rachel's lap at the barbeque, the blonde's arms around the singer's neck and them full-on kissing.

The audience cheered for the happy couple.

"I think that answers that question," Ellen grinned. "Now… the biggest question – does Quinn want a family?"

Rachel chuckled, knowing the talk show host already knew this answer from talking to Rachel earlier. "Yes. She does.

A new photo lit up the screen. This one was of Quinn holding a grinning Jaxon in her arms, their cheeks pressed together as they looked at the camera. Rachel remembered that moment, it was right after the little boy had been running around and chasing Tina's dog, having a blast playing together.

The audience 'aww'ed.

Rachel beamed at her family.

"Now, hold on!" Ellen raised her hands up, quieting the crowd. "I want everyone to look at that adorable little boy." The photo was enlarged to show a close-up of Jaxon. "Look at his wavy brunette hair and those dark brown eyes." She paused and looked over at the grinning diva. "And I swear… does that mega watt grin remind you of anyone?"

The screen split and the close-up of Jaxon was on the left side and a picture of Rachel was on the right – their smiles and eyes obviously identical.

There were a few gasps in the audience when the connection was made.

Ellen was having so much fun as she relaxed back in her chair. One of the best parts of her job was to tease her guests, and she was having a blast with Rachel. "So… Rachel Berry, would you care to enlighten us?"

Rachel still couldn't get the grin off her face. She loved that little boy with everything she was. "That is my and Quinn's son, Jaxon. Isn't he so cute?!" she exclaimed, obviously proud of him.

The audience was full of 'aww's and cheers.

She continued, "He's three years old and the prince of our castle."

A photo of the small family appeared next. The audience loved it of course.

"I have to say, Rachel, that I am so happy for you," Ellen commented genuinely. "And I assume it is safe to say that Rachel Berry is off the market?"

Rachel grinned. "Yes. That's a pretty safe assumption. I am permanently off the market."

The crowd let out a loud cheer at the answer and Ellen laughed along, "You heard it here first, folks!" she grinned, "Unfortunately that's all we have for today, you can catch New Directions on tour in cities all around the country in the upcoming months. Thank you, Rachel, for visiting with us. And before we go, everyone will be receiving the new CD from New Directions and two concert tickets for their final show in the tour, here in Los Angeles!"

The audience went crazy!

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_


	31. Chapter 31

A/N - I hope everyone is having a good week! Let me know how this chapter turned out. We're prepping for the tour!

 **Chapter 31 - Extreme Emotions**

" _It has been officially announced by the diva herself! Rachel Berry confirmed rumors of a romantic relationship between her and art gallery owner Quinn Fabray yesterday on the Ellen Show. Photos of the two women have been taken at several different locations all over LA and even in New York City. Fabray also co-starred with Berry in New Directions' new music video 'On My Way', filming a pretty risque love scene-"_

Quinn turned the TV off and plopped down on her couch, huffing at the whirlwind of media this was likely to cause.

The back door opened and Santana stormed in, a mischievous glint in her dark brown gaze.

"Hey, San," the blonde greeted, then took notice of her best friend's expression, "What's going on?"

She recoiled back as the screen of Santana's cell phone was shoved in her face. "You've made national news, Q," the Latina smirked, falling down onto the cushion next to the blonde.

Quinn frowned, scrolling through the story on the gossip site.

 _'It's now official - Rachel Berry, the lead singer of New Directions, is off the market. The Grammy-winning singer and producer has been seen with a mysterious blonde for the past few months. Much speculation has arisen concerning the identity of Berry's new arm candy, but it seems as though this mystery is now solved. The blonde, identified as art gallery owner, Quinn Fabray, has been confirmed by Berry herself on national television, stating they are in fact a couple. And get this - they also have a son together! This new information has clogged up Twitter, Facebook and other internet sites and media for the past 24 hours. Many are speculating if Berry is capable of settling down and becoming a family woman or if this new development is only a short pitstop in Berry's-'_

Quinn shoved the phone back into Santana's hand, not even finishing the article, she was so disgusted.

 _~~~~QR~~~~~_

After cleaning up the breakfast dishes, Quinn picked up Jaxon and they headed up to his room, so they could get ready for their day out with Rachel. Quinn was figuring out what to dress the toddler in while Jaxon played with toys in the corner. He was putting blocks into his dump truck then dumping them out only to repeat the process again. Quinn watched her son in fascination wondering if he would grow out of the being easily entertained. Then she started to wonder if he would get her inquisitive nature as he got older. As of right now, he was only exhibiting Rachel's persistent, fun-loving and stubborn nature.

If he did get her inquisitive nature along with Rachel's persistent nature then he'll be successful in whichever career he chose when he got older.

Quinn was taken out of her musings when Jaxon said, "Drink Mama."

She smiled at him then went to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Quinn held up his clothes and said, "We'll get you something to drink after I get you dressed. We're going to go bye-bye with your mom."

Jaxon looked up at her with a confused look on his face. "Mom 'Chel go bye-bye?"

Quinn sat down on the floor with him and repeated herself, clarifying so he could understand, "No, we're going bye-bye _with_ your mom. She has a surprise for you."

"Go with Mom 'Chel to get surprise?!" he asked eagerly, his eyes lighting up.

Quinn chuckled then reached over to grab a pair of drum underwear out of his dresser. "Yes, we're going bye-bye, but we have to get dressed first."

Jaxon shook his head no. "Naked."

Quinn internally groaned because she knew he was always going to fight her on this. "Jaxon, you have to wear clothes or you won't be able go bye-bye." Jaxon crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Quinn sighed. Jaxon was still caught up in this 'being naked' crap! She had hoped he would have grown out of it by now… but nope. Quinn looked him in his dark brown eyes and stated firmly, "You need to get dressed, Jaxon, if you want to go bye-bye."

"No," he firmly stated, arguing with Quinn. "Naked."

He was just becoming more difficult. At least towards her. To Rachel, Brittany and Santana he was okay. It was like he thought the sun shined out of their asses.

Quinn stood up, not ready to get into another fight with him. She left the bedroom and yelled down the stairs, "Rachel!"

The singer walked over to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at her, "Yeah, Quinn? What's up?"

Quinn took a deep breath then asked, "Can you get Jaxon dressed while I go get ready?"

Rachel chuckled, knowing just how stubborn their son could be. "Is he being a three-year old?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and muttered, "No, he's being _your_ child."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

The evening before, Rachel had mentioned to Santana and Brittany that she wanted to take Jaxon down to the toy store.

Their reaction was definitely not what the diva had expected.

"Are you insane?!" Santana had gawfed. "You do know that a toy store to a three year old is like crack, right? It's like inhaling a cup of sugar."

Rachel had just rolled her eyes. "I think you're being over dramatic, Santana. He'll be fine."

Santana glanced over at Brittany, both remembering the hell that happened the last time they had taken the little boy to a toy store.

"Really, Rach," Brittany tried to convince their friend. "I believe toy stores are possessed." When Rachel just looked at her skeptically, she continued, "Nice behaved little kids enter, but then they turn into little demons. You've seen The Exorcist, right? Spinning heads and everything."

Rachel had just laughed at the two women. "Oh come on. It can't be that bad."

So here they were, pulling into the parking lot of the toy store.

Quinn had also warned Rachel that the trip was going to be a bad idea, but since Rachel refused to be deterred, she decided she better go with them to buffer Jaxon's impending meltdown.

Quinn was getting Jaxon out of the car when he asked, "Mama, we at store?"

She nodded and told him, "Yep. Your mom wanted to surprise you with a trip to the toy store."

Jaxon got an excited wide-eyed look on his face, "Toys?"

Rachel grinned at Jaxon's excitement, "Yes, toys. I thought you might like to pick out a couple new toys to keep you company for the next couple months." Rachel had been really worried about what Jaxon's reaction was going to be when she told him that she had to go out of town for two months.

"New toys?!" Jaxon asked, looking around excitedly.

Quinn sent up a silent prayer to whatever deity would listen that this wouldn't turn out like the last time they were in a toy store. "You have to behave in the store, Jaxon."

Jaxon smiled at her and promised, "I 'ehave."

Quinn rolled her eyes and muttered, "Sure you will."

The moment they stepped into the store, Jaxon squealed, "Toys!" Then he was squirming around, trying to get out of Quinn's arms. "Mama, down peas!"

Quinn gave Rachel a pointed look because she most definitely was going to blame the upcoming catastrophe on the singer. Quinn took a deep breath and firmly said, "Jaxon, look at Mama." Jaxon stopped trying to escape and looked at her. "I will put you down if you hold my hand and Mom 'Chel's hand." He eagerly agreed and she put him down telling him, "Take Mom 'Chel's hand."

Jaxon took Rachel's hand and they started to walk around the large store. They first went over to where the books were located. Rachel was grateful that Quinn had instilled the love of reading into Jaxon's life, and she stood watching his eyes light up with the sheer amount of books in front of him.

Jaxon stepped up to the shelves and picked up a 'Frozen' coloring book. He looked back at Rachel and asked, "Me have color book?"

Rachel smiled. "Absolutely! Why don't you pick out two more."

Jaxon's eyes widened, but he quickly selected two more. They moved over to the crayons and grabbed a big box and a little box.

"Do you need a book bag to keep all your books in?" Rachel asked him.

He nodded and pulled her toward the racks of cloth bags. Biting his lip, he looked over all of them, but not sure which one to get.

Quinn reached around him and grabbed a dark blue bag with several pockets and zippers to keep everything organized and safe. "How about this one?" She knelt in front of him and showed him where in the bag he could keep his crayons and where the coloring books could go. "It's even big enough for a couple reading books and a few small toys. Plus it's like a backpack so you can wear it on your back."

Jaxon nodded then looked up at Rachel. "Want this one," he told her, pointing at the new bag.

"I think that's the perfect one. It's just your size." She grasped onto his hand again and they continued their walk around the store.

When they got to the car section, Jaxon tried to break free, but Quinn and Rachel both held on tightly to his hands. "Jaxon, we're not going to let you go," Rachel chided.

He tried pulling free again and when he wasn't able to, he whined, "Look at the cars."

Rachel picked him up and said, "Okay, we can look at cars."

She walked around the car aisle with him then Jaxon shouted, "Stop!" Quinn was looking around trying to figure out which car he didn't already have when she heard Jaxon shout. She walked over to where he and Rachel were standing and he said, "Mama, want that one."

Quinn looked at the car that he was pointing at and it looked like a typical matchbox car, but upon further inspection it had a lot of removable parts that would get lost quickly. She shook her head and said, "Not this one, Jaxon. It's for bigger kids."

"I big boy," he said stubbornly, pointing to himself.

Rachel pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. Jaxon had been quick with that response. Quinn had called him a big boy that morning when he went potty in the toilet again.

Quinn smiled at him and replied patiently, "You are a big boy, but you can't have that car, Jaxon. But I found two cars over here that you don't have."

Jaxon pouted and pointed back at the car he wanted. "No. What that one."

Rachel looked down at his defiant expression and warned, "Jaxon, this is not behaving, and you promised us you would behave."

"Fine," he mumbled, holding his arms out so Rachel could carry him. He rested his head on the brunette's shoulder and pouted as they continued to shop.

They picked him out a few cars, a couple of dump trucks for the sandbox he now had at Rachel's house and they got him a ton of reading books.

They were headed toward the checkout lines when Jaxon realized they were about to leave the store. And Jaxon Fabray did not want to leave the store. "Mama, no go home! I want toys!" he whined to Quinn.

Quinn had prepared herself ahead of time for this part of their shopping trip, but she had still been dreaded it. "Jaxon, we already picked out several new toys for you. And we can't stay at the toy store; it's time for us to go home."

"Plus we still have to grab some lunch before nap time," Rachel added as they got in line for the checkout.

Jaxon squirmed in Rachel's arms, crying out, "No nap! No go home!"

"Jaxon Fabray, this is not behaving," Quinn said sternly. "If you don't stop, we will go straight home and you will take a nap without having lunch."

He started to cry and wail about how he didn't want to leave the toy store and Rachel stood frozen, not knowing what to do; she had never dealt with a Jaxon temper tantrum before.

Quinn on the other hand knew exactly what to do… she reached over and took Jaxon's flailing body from Rachel.

"Should we just leave and forget the toys?" Rachel asked Quinn as her anxiety raised.

Quinn rubbed Jaxon's back while he continued to throw his fit. "No. Just buy them. He can get them back later when he behaves. Besides, he's going straight to bed when we get home."

That caused Jaxon to scream, "No bed, Mama!"

"Jaxon, you do not yell at your Mama!" Rachel scolded. But he wasn't listening and he wasn't going to calm down. Rachel looked at Quinn and told her, "You know what? He's getting nothing."

Quinn got an astonished look on her face, then she shook her head, "Rachel, just get him his toys. Other than this meltdown he did behave today."

Rachel didn't want to buy the toys for him if he was going to act this way, but she came up with a compromise, "Okay. But he's only getting a dump truck, one car and the coloring books. Maybe I'll come back another time and get him the other toys."

Quinn really didn't want to fight about it in the middle of the store where people were beginning to stare and whisper, a few even pulled out their phones to snap pictures. "Fine. I'm going to take him outside. Maybe I can get him to calm down."

Quinn and Jaxon left the store and she walked around the front of the building with him in her arms. After about ten minutes, he had quieted down to whimpers and was starting to fall asleep.

Rachel came out of the store and remarked when she saw them, "I see he's calmed down."

Quinn nodded, heading towards their car "He's almost asleep, that's why." She looked at Rachel and stated, "Rach, you really could have gotten all the toys. It wouldn't have mattered."

Rachel scoffed. Jaxon needed to learn a lesson about not having things his way. When they got to the car, she put the bag in the trunk then opened the back door on Quinn's side. "Quinn, our son was being a brat. He can't expect to always get everything he wants."

Quinn put a sleeping Jaxon in his car seat, then got into the passenger side where Rachel was holding the door open. "I agree, Rachel. It's just that damn adorable pout he has. It makes you want to give him the world."

Rachel pulled out of the parking lot and glanced over at her, "Well, maybe we should make it a rule to stop giving in to his pouts."

Quinn laughed because that was a rule that the both of them would break in fifteen minutes. She relaxed in her seat then ran her hand through her hair before she propped her elbow on the door to hold her head. "Maybe we should come up with better punishments for him."

Rachel shrugged at the suggestion then let out a defeated sigh, "Maybe I should just accept the fact that my son can be a brat and he will throw temper tantrums when he doesn't get his way."

Quinn laughed and joked, "Once you do that, then things get easier."

Rachel chuckled. "I doubt it. But I do know that I won't be taking him to a toy store in the foreseeable future. Not at least until he's ten."

"This is why Jaxon doesn't have very many trips to the toy store. However, this time he was a lot easier while picking out the toys he wanted. It's just that when it's time to go he throws a fit," Quinn explained, looking out the windows at the houses passing by.

Rachel grinned at her and conceded, "You and Santana were right, Quinn, and I am sorry I didn't believe you."

Quinn just smirked and laced their fingers together. "That's alright, babe. You live and learn."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"Tell me all the details again," Quinn said the following day as she helped Rachel pack a suitcase.

Rachel walked out of their bathroom holding her make-up case. "Tina booked only 20 cities for the tour this time. Our first show is in Vegas on Saturday, but she wants us there by Thursday so we have time to rehearse and get everything ready. She and our stage manager added more lights and pyrotechnics, which are so cool, to our new show. And they need the extra day to make sure all the kinks are worked out so no one gets hurt."

Quinn slumped down on the dark purple bedspread. She had known for a while that New Directions were going to be heading off on their new tour, but the time came too quickly. "So how long is the complete tour?" she asked, sadness evident in her voice.

"Almost two months," the singer answered. She could tell by Quinn's tone that the blonde was still having a difficult time with her leaving. The singer stopped pack and sat down next to her girlfriend, immediately entwining their fingers together. She reached out with her other hand, slowly running her finger gently down Quinn's cheek. "I know this tour is going to be hard for both of us. It's the first time I'm ever going to miss someone. Of course I miss my mom when I'm gone… but, Quinn, with you… it's so different. I feel like I'm leaving half of my heart."

A soft smile spread across Quinn's face as she wiped the tear rolling down Rachel's cheek. "This is going to kill me, you know? How am I going to be able to fall asleep in this big bed all alone? Not to mention who's going to wash that spot on my back that I can't reach?" she said, trying to lighten the somber mood.

Rachel chuckled. "Well, hopefully no one," she said, leaning in to connect her lips with her girlfriend's.

The two women enjoyed the next several minutes together before Jaxon skipped into their room wearing his pajamas and holding one of his new toy cars.

"Gross!" he exclaimed, making a disgusted face as he stared at his mothers.

Completely ignoring their son, Rachel kept on gently kissing Quinn. They were kisses of comfort and promises. And they ended when Jaxon hopped up onto the bed, pushing them apart.

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed teasingly. "I'm kissing my girlfriend here!" She grabbed Jaxon and threw him on the bed, quickly finding his ticklish spots.

"AAHHHH!" the small boy screeched as he laughed and tried to get away. "Help, Mama!"

Quinn laughed, smiling lovingly down at their son. "Sorry, sweetie. That's what you get when you interrupt Mommy Time."

After tickling Jaxon for several minutes, then trying to protect herself from _his_ tickle attack, Rachel tackled him back onto the bed and blew a raspberry on his bare stomach.

Jaxon screamed, trying to push her away. "Stop!" he giggled.

Rachel pushed herself off the bed and stood up. "Okay. You're free to go."

Jaxon was so tired, he just continued to lay on the bed. He watched as Rachel walked into the closet then came back out with some shirts, putting them into a suitcase. He hadn't noticed the suitcase on the bed before then. Why was his Mom 'Chel packing? Was she leaving?! Where was she going?! Horrible thoughts started swirling around in the little boy's head. He was confused why she was packing all her clothes. He sat up, his eyes still on Rachel's suitcase. "W-Why you leave?" he asked panicking.

Surprised by the question, Quinn looked up at Rachel with worried eyes. They hadn't talked to Jaxon yet about Rachel leaving for the band's tour. Rachel in particular had been reluctant to see those sad puppy dog eyes she knew Jaxon would have when he found out.

"I'm going on tour with the band, Jax," Rachel explained, pausing from her packing to look at her son.

Dread overwhelmed Jaxon and his heart sank. "No!" he exclaimed, fear written all over his face. His Mom 'Chel was leaving him! She was leaving his Mama! Something was wrong! Did he do something wrong? Was she leaving because of him? Jaxon's mind was spinning around wildly. He's been good. He's been nice. Except for when… His eyes widened in realization. His Mom 'Chel was leaving because of _him_! He hadn't behaved and now it was all his fault! Was his Mama going to leave him too?

Rachel looked down at the freaked out little boy. She quickly sat next to him and said, "Jax, it's okay-"

"No! P-Peas Mom 'Chel!" he cried as big tears started to roll down his cheeks, his expression of utter devastation. How could he get her to stay? "Peas no go! I-I be good! I promise!"

Completely baffled by her son's reaction, all the singer could do was pull him into her lap and try to sooth him. "Jax, it's okay, baby. I love you."

"I sorry!" he wailed, burying his face in her neck and clutching onto her shirt like his life depended on it. "I be good! No go!"

Rachel heart was shattering. She looked up at Quinn to know how she should handle the situation, but the blonde looked just as dumbfounded as Rachel did about what was happening.

Quinn scooted over next to her girlfriend and son and gently rubbed the little boy's back. "Jaxon, sweetheart…"

His puffy red eyes and tear-stained face turned to his mama. "Mama, take toys back! I no want them!" he sobbed, begging his mama. He reached over and grabbed his toy car from the bed and shoved it in her hands. "Mom 'Chel leave 'cuz I bad boy! Peas take toys to store!"

Understanding suddenly hit both women and their hearts broke for their son and his innocence.

"Jaxon…" Rachel cooed, trying to get him to look at her, but he burrowed into her neck again, clutching onto her. "Please look at me, baby. Please."

Reluctantly, sad brown eyes made their way to Rachel's face, but remained downcast.

Rachel tilted Jaxon's chin up with her finger and smiled when she captured his chocolate brown eyes with her own matching pair. "Jaxon, do you think that I'm leaving because you threw a fit at the toy store yesterday?" she asked carefully.

His eyes lowered again and his chin quivered as tears continuously flowed down his cheeks. "I bad boy."

"No, baby… No," Rachel reassured him. She gently lifted his chin again. "Jaxon, me leaving to go on tour to play music has NOTHING to do with what happened at the toy store. _I promise._ You mean everything to me, Jaxon, and I love you so so much!" She wrapped him into her strong arms and held him close to her body.

Quinn wiped away her own tears as she witnessed this moment between the two most important people in her life.

"Let me try to explain, okay?" she asked.

He nodded his head.

"Um… well…" Rachel began. "You know how I play music with Noah, Sam, Blaine and Jake?" When he nodded, she continued. "Well, we have a lot of fans that lived all over the country and they want to see us play our songs. But instead of them coming out here to California, we are traveling around the country to where they live and see them and play our music."

Jaxon tilted his head, trying hard to understand what his Mom 'Chel was telling him. "You go see fans?" he asked, still confused.

Rachel nodded. "Yes. The band and I get to ride in a bus, and we drive a long way to see them. But we will be back. We won't be gone forever."

"When come back?" he asked, still not okay with the situation.

Rachel bit her lip and glanced up at Quinn. "It's going to be about two months, sweetie."

Jaxon didn't understand how long that was, but it sure sounded like a really long time. "No No No! No go, peas!" he cried, latching onto her neck again.

Quinn and Rachel sat there, trying all they could to comfort their son. But nothing seemed to work.

After a while, the sobs slowed then stopped. Rachel looked down and saw that Jaxon had fallen asleep. His face was red and tear-stained and the sight would break anyone's heart.

"It's his bedtime anyway," Quinn said. "Let's go put him to bed."

Rachel nodded, carefully standing up so she didn't wake him. Walking into his room, she flipped on the nightlight then headed over to the bed. But when she tried to lay him down, he would wake up and start crying again, begging for her to stay with him.

It broke Rachel's heart. "Do you want to snuggle in bed with me and Mama tonight?" she asked him as she kissed the side of his head.

He nodded, still clutching to her shirt and burying his head in her neck.

Rachel walked back to their bedroom where Quinn had already pulled the comforter down and set the suitcase on the floor. Luckily Jaxon was already in his pajamas and Rachel had on a tank top and sleep shorts. She very carefully slid onto the bed, situating both of them next to Quinn without having to release her hold on the clinging little boy. She laid down on her back, with him cuddled up on her chest, still sniffling.

Quinn leaned down, placing a kiss on his cheek then giving her girlfriend a good night kiss. "We'll handle it tomorrow… together. Okay?" she whispered before laying down next to them and turning off the light.

Rachel began to softly sing for Jaxon, a lullaby that her mother had sung to her when she was little. She rubbed his back and finally he was lulled to sleep. And Rachel followed right after.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

The morning sun lit up the bedroom and Rachel could feel Jaxon patting her cheek and saying her name repeatedly. She knew he wasn't going to stop until he got her attention.

Rachel groaned and pulled the blanket back over them. "Jaxon, it's still sleeping time," she groaned.

"But Mom 'Chel, I need go potty."

Rachel quickly sat up. "You have to potty?"

Jaxon grinned back at her and nodded his head.

She smiled, happy that the little boy seemed to be doing better this morning. She crawled out of bed and they went into her bathroom and she got him all set up on the training chair.

After a minute, he looked up at her and announced, "All finished, Mom 'Chel."

"Are you sure?" she asked him as he got off the potty.

Jaxon nodded and pulled up his underwear. "Now build tower and play monster," he told her.

"Jax, I don't…" Rachel started, wanting nothing more than to crawl back into her warm bed and snuggle up next to her gorgeous girlfriend.

Jaxon began to pout and Rachel glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was a little after seven. If she was going to stay awake she desperately needed coffee. She rubbed her eyes and said, "Alright, we can go play. We just need to be quiet. Mama is still sleeping."

Jaxon put a finger to his lips and shushed her. She laughed and they went down the hallway to his playroom. She really wanted to go into the kitchen to make coffee, but decided to spent time with her son for a while first.

Quinn woke up to the sound of Jaxon squealing and she groaned. How he was so chipper in the mornings, she had no idea. She stretched out her body then got out of bed to go find her two brunettes. She quickly found them playing together in the playroom and she couldn't fight the smile that came across her face.

Rachel looked up at her and the moment their eyes met, Quinn had to remember to breathe. Rachel still had bed head and she looked like she could use a cup of coffee or two, but Quinn thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Their moment was cut short when Jaxon looked at her and cheerfully said, "Morning Mama!"

Quinn walked over and bent down to pick him up and then gave him a kiss. "Good morning, sweetie. I see you're in a good mood after last night."

He nodded his head. He was still sad, but his Mom 'Chel had talked to him more about the tour while they had been playing. "Me sleep in bed with you and Mom 'Chel."

"Yes you did. Did you sleep okay?"

He nodded. "Mom 'Chel sing to me."

Quinn smiled. "I heard. She has a very pretty voice. So… have you two eaten breakfast?"

Rachel smiled at her and said, "No, we haven't. We've only been up a half hour." When Quinn had come into the room a couple minutes prior, Rachel's heart began to race as she oogled her beautiful girlfriend wearing pj pants that made her ass look divine and a tank top that hugged all the right curves, plus her blonde hair was still a mess which made Rachel want to take her then and there. Quinn always looked so amazing first thing in the morning.

Quinn smiled at her then put Jaxon down. "Well, good. Then we can all eat together." The small family made their way downstairs to the kitchen and Quinn started to make breakfast.

"I'll start the much-needed coffee. Do you want some?" Rachel asked as she grabbed the coffee beans.

Quinn gave her a slight nod as she began to get the ingredients to make pancakes.

"Jaxon tried to get me with his pout this morning," Rachel told her. 

Quinn chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. "I don't know why you're complaining. That is your pout. You get the same one when I try to tell you No."

Rachel scoffed and looked at Quinn. "I do not make the same face."

Quinn whisked up the pancake batter and pointed out, "Yeah, you do, Rach. The exact same pout."

"I'll show you a pout," Rachel teased as she walked up behind the blonde, gripped her hips and pulled her flush against her body.

Quinn's eyes closed and she moaned as she felt Rachel's hardening member grind against her ass. "Keep doing that and breakfast will never get made."

"I don't care about breakfast," Rachel husked seductively in her ear.

Quinn groaned, knowing she needed to be a mother for a little while longer. "How about after breakfast I draw you a hot bath?" she murmured.

"As long as I get to have my very naked, very _wet_ girlfriend in the water with me," she nipped Quinn's ear.

"You better believe it," Quinn's promised.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, but if I did… it would just be all around better.

 **Chapter 32 - What To Do?**

"What are we going to do?" Rachel asked, sighing in hopelessness as she fell backwards onto their bed wearing only a towel she had wrapped around herself after her shower.

Quinn crawled over to her girlfriend, laying her head down on her chest. "I don't know, Rach," she admitted, tracing random patterns on the brunette's stomach with her fingertip. "You have to leave to go on tour, there's no way around that."

"I know, but… it's just so hard, Quinn. Now with you and Jax in my life, I don't ever want to leave you guys… especially for months at a time."

Silence hung in the air as both women were lost in their thoughts. How was this ever going to work? How was it going to be possible to keep their relationship, along with Rachel's relationship with Jaxon, strong when they will be so far away from each other?

"Maybe…" Quinn began, then paused as she mentally went through her work calendar. "Would it be possible for Jaxon and I to go with you?"

Rachel sat up, forcing Quinn to as well since she had been laying on the diva. She scrunched her forehead in confusion at the question. "What do you mean?"

Quinn bit her bottom lip nervously. "Just like I said - could Jaxon and I just go with you? Travel on the bus with you?"

The brunette thought over the suggestion for several minutes. Their last major tour had been busy and chaotic. Granted it was the first one of that magnitude they had been involved in. All their earlier tours were much smaller - no special effects or huge set pieces, minimal dancers and crew members.

They had learned a lot about touring since the beginning and especially after their last tour. They learned tricks to make setting up the stage faster, how to maximize storage space in the trailers and how to use their time more effectively. And besides that, Rachel and Tina had been having several conversations over the last few months about how to use the mistakes they made in previous tours as lessons to learn from. And they both felt so much more confident about this time around.

A smile grew on Rachel's face and she looked at her girlfriend. "I think that could actually work!" she said, happiness overshadowing any dread she had been feeling earlier.

"Of course, he and I won't be able to go the entire two months…"

Rachel shook her head. "No. No, I understand, Quinn. You still have a gallery to run and months on a tour bus will be too much for Jaxon."

"But perhaps we can come for the first two weeks or so?" Quinn suggested. "That way Jaxon can see for himself what a tour is like and know that you will be visiting your fans and playing your music. I think once he understands that you are just traveling, but will still be coming back home, he will be able to handle you being gone for the remainder of the tour much better when he and I have to come back home."

Relief spread through Rachel. This idea could actually work. "I think that's a great idea, babe. Do you think Jax will like it?"

Quinn scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Him surrounded by music, new places and people to hang out with? He's going to be in heaven."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel held Jaxon's hand as the two brunettes entered into the waiting room of the clinic where Dr. Shelby Corcoran worked.

"Mom 'Chel, we go see Ga'ma?" he asked curiously as he looked around at the familiar room. He saw several toys and books over in the corner play area and a few kids playing with them and a few sitting on their mother's lap.

Rachel nodded. "Yep. I just wanted to talk with her for a second. Is that alright with you?"

He grinned and jumped up and down. "Yay! See Ga'ma!"

Rachel chuckled. Sometimes she was sure Jaxon had sugar naturally flowing through his veins.

They walked through the waiting room and up to the receptionist's desk where a young woman was typing on the computer.

"Hello," Rachel began, "We're here to see Dr. Corcoran, please."

"Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked, her eyes never leaving the computer screen.

"Uh… well, no."

"Dr. Corcoran is very busy today. So if you don't have an appointment, I'm sorry, she won't be able to see you." Despite still not looking at Rachel, the girl did have a pleasant tone to her voice.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she'll make time to see us," Rachel told her confidently.

The words the girl was about to say died in her throat when she looked up to see Rachel standing in front of her. Her eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped. "Y-You're Rachel B-Berry," she stuttered.

Rachel let out a small chuckle. "I am, yes."

Silence followed as the receptionist just stared at the singer in awe.

"Um… Could you maybe let Dr. Corcoran know that I'm here to see her?" the brunette asked nicely.

The receptionist nodded. "S-Sure. No problem."

"Thanks."

Rachel stepped back while the girl picked up the phone and punched in a few numbers with shaking hands. "Uh, yes… Um, Dr. Corcoran, R-Rachel Berry is here to see you," she managed to get out, her eyes never leaving the singer.

Rachel could actually hear her mother laughing on the other side of the phone. Shelby had always gotten a kick out of the way people fumbled nervously around her daughter. Of course to her, Rachel would forever be the little girl with pigtails singing in her bedroom mirror holding a hairbrush as a microphone - not the mega famous singing superstar the rest of the world saw her as.

The receptionist nodded and hung up. "She'll be right out," she informed Rachel.

"Thanks," Rachel said, walking her and Jaxon a few steps over by the door that led back to the exam rooms.

It was only a minute before the door opened and Shelby stepped out.

"Ga'ma!" Jaxon yelled as he ran and threw himself into the older brunette's arms.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel saw the receptionist's mouth fall open again and heard her mutter, "Grandma?"

Rachel had to suppress a laugh.

"Hey, Jaxon! How is my little man doing?" Shelby asked, snuggling Jaxon into her chest.

"Great!" he exclaimed, his arms around her neck. "Play toys?"

Shelby laughed. "I don't think I have time to play toys with you right now," but at her grandson's pout she went on, "but why don't we take your mom and go into my office. I have something to show you."

Jaxon grinned. "Okay! Come on, Mom 'Chel!" he called back to Rachel.

"I'm coming," she told him, then wrapped her own arms around her mother. "Hey, Mom."

"Hi, baby," Shelby greeted her, pulling her closer until Jaxon made a squealing noise from being squished between the two women.

Entering her office, Shelby set Jaxon on the floor and pointed the far side of the room. "Look what I have over there, Jax."

Jax ran over and cheered at the wooden trunk full of toys. And of course, right on the top was a black witch's hat and a broom.

While the three year old was in 'Wicked' heaven, Rachel and Shelby sat down on the black leather couch.

"So, what's up?" Shelby asked her daughter. "Aren't you busy getting ready for your tour?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I need your opinion."

Shelby's eyebrow raised. "Oh really? Why's that?"

Rachel pulled her legs up under herself to get more comfortable as she turned toward her mother. "Well, a few nights ago, Quinn and I told Jaxon about me leaving, and he… well, to be blunt - he completely freaked out and had an epic-sized meltdown."

The older woman nodded in understanding. "I bet he didn't understand what you guys were telling him, huh?"

Rachel shook her head. "Nope. Not at all. He thought I was leaving for good and never coming back. But Quinn and I tried our best to explain it to him and what it meant for me to go on tour. He felt better about it, but I know he's still not happy."

Shelby glanced over at the little boy as he happily went around the room wearing the black hat and straddling the broom, a monkey in his hand. "So… what do you think is going to happen after you leave? I know it's going to be hard for both him and Quinn while you're gone."

"I know. But last night, Quinn came up with an idea that I think will work, and will also help Jaxon to really understand what I'm going to be doing on tour." When her mother stayed quiet, Rachel continued, "Quinn suggested that she and Jax go with us on the tour for a couple weeks."

Shelby's eyebrows raised. "Really?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. She asked me if it would hinder the traveling or any other plans for the tour. I know she doesn't want her or Jaxon to get in the way. But I think them coming is a wonderful idea. I even ran it passed Tina this morning and she was cool with it."

"What kinds of traveling arrangements do you guys have set up? They aren't going to have to bunk with the four smelly boys, will they?" she asked, her nose scrunched up in disgust.

The singer laughed. "No. Thank goodness. After the last tour, I told Tina that I refused to be with those guys again. So thankfully she made other arrangements. She and Holly decided to buy new tours buses. So now, she and I will share one. And since Holly isn't with us most of the time, when she does come along, she's just going to sleep on one of the pull-out couches on our bus. So with Quinn and Jaxon coming, the new bus will definitely be ideal."

"So, what do you need my opinion about?" Shelby asked.

"I was just wondering if you thought it would be healthy and good for Jaxon to travel on tour. We don't want to do anything that might… I don't know… screw him up or something."

Shelby smiled. "Rachel, I think it's a great idea. He is very attached to both you and Quinn, so still being able to be with you is definitely best. And I agree with Quinn, two weeks is a good amount of time. With a three year old's attention span, no matter how much fun he will be having for those two weeks, he'll be ready to go back home. And I'm sure he will miss you, but like you said, at least by that point he will understand what you are doing while you are away, and it will be easier for him."

"Okay, good," Rachel felt relieved by her mother's support.

"However…" Shelby added, her expression suddenly more serious. "I know exactly what happens on those tours, Rachel." She gave her daughter a knowing look.

Rachel swallowed. She knew that look in her mother's eyes well. It was the 'You better listen to me, and you better listen good' look.

"I know all about the girls and the screaming and the drinking. I even know about the autographs and body parts," Shelby arched her eyebrow.

Rachel looked down to her lap, too ashamed to even look at her mother.

"You need to be an adult, Rachel. You are in a serious relationship now; I know it's your very first one and you are still figuring out what is expected of that kind of responsibility, but you need to constantly have Quinn and Jaxon in the front of your mind so when a fan asks you to sign on their skin in ridiculous places, you have to imagine Quinn is standing right next to you. If she wouldn't approve, then don't do it."

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way," Rachel muttered, remembering their huge fight in New York. "I did something really stupid and Quinn saw and it… it just wasn't good."

Shelby nodded. "Those immature days have to be behind you, or else one of these days you _will_ lose Quinn and Jaxon. Do you understand what I am telling you, Rachel?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. I understand."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

A few days later, Rachel drove Quinn and Jaxon down to the company that designed their new tour buses; she wanted to show her family what their new home for the next few weeks looked like.

Trevor, the owner of the company, and Rachel shared their usual greeting. The singer introduced him to Quinn and to Jaxon who was excited and bouncing in Rachel's arms.

"So, young man," Trevor said to Jaxon as they all walked out of the building, "I heard you will be joining your mom on the bus for a while."

Jaxon grinned and furiously nodded his head. "I go with Mom 'Chel and Mama and Tina!"

Trevor laughed. "Should we go check it out?"

Jaxon nodded his head again, pushing against Rachel's shoulder to let him down. "Mom 'Chel, me walk."

"Okay, but you have to hold my hand."

He agreed, and grabbed the singer's hand when she placed him on the ground.

The four of them made their way to the back of the parking lot. Trevor pointed to the end of the lot where some of the biggest buses Quinn had ever seen in her life were parked.

There were four tour buses and four semis. Three of the buses were black with a gray wave down the side; the four semis were painted the same. But the last bus was a light cream color with several gold, black and white stars all over it in different sizes.

Yep, Quinn knew instantly that bus was Rachel's. And she was proven right as they walked straight over to it.

"Here are New Directions' fleet," Trevor joked as he waved his hand indicating the eight large vehicles. "And this one right here is your tour bus, Jaxon," he said, pointing to the cream one.

It was indeed massive. And Rachel was so impressed, she couldn't contain the wild grin on her face.

Trevor pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. "After you," he said, gesturing to the open door with his hand.

As the door slid open, the small family made their way up the narrow stairs, instantly stopping at the top. Quinn and Rachel's jaws were on the floor and Jaxon just kept bouncing.

It was absolutely incredible! The interior was decorated in light colors, and very modern looking, but it had a very homey feel.

They saw two white leather sofas and the missing armrests made them look like fancy and modern diner booths on either side of the bus. The plush carpet was an off-white and lined the entire length of the area, complementing the color scheme well. Right next to the couch on the right was a table and another small booth-like seat in front of it, with a TV screen above. Farther down was a long kitchen counter with a sink, a coffee machine, a microwave and some overhead storage cabinets, in addition to the many other ones all around the bus. Rachel pulled on the handles underneath and discovered a slide-out fridge and a garbage chute next to it. A door to the left led to a small, compact bathroom with a toilet and sink.

Farther back was a lounge area with two sofas, one to the right and one up ahead. There were also two recliners. To the left was a desk with a chair next to it for work purposes. And finally, a lounge wouldn't be complete without a large TV.

Jaxon climbed up on one of the couches, testing how bouncy it was. Quinn sat down next to him and felt her body start to melt into the softness. It felt wonderful. After a few minutes, she stood up, excited to keep exploring the rest of the bus.

At the end of the lounge was another door. When Rachel opened it she saw that it led to a short hallway. There was a bathroom containing a toilet, a good-sized shower and a sink with a mirror over it.

"Where are the beds?" Quinn asked. She knew they were at the back of the bus, but hadn't seen anywhere for them to sleep.

Trevor grinned knowingly. "Right this way," he told them, indicating to the door at the end of the hallway.

He opened it and the only thing Quinn saw was a spiral staircase.

"No way," she muttered in disbelief.

Rachel chuckled. "Yep. Tina and I decided that everyone needed more room, so we bought double deckers."

Quinn led the way up the stairs, making sure to hold Jaxon's hand so he didn't trip. And at the top, she stood in awe.

There was a living area with a sofa and two recliners, plus a table and a good-sized TV. There was a hallway down the length of the bus. Halfway down was a door which opened into a bedroom big enough for a double bed, a desk with a chair and a closet.

At the end of the hallway was a door that led to a bigger bedroom. This one had a queen-sized bed, a dresser with a large mirror surrounded by lights, a recliner, a large closet and a desk with a chair. On the back of the door was a full length mirror. The bedspread was covered with gold stars and there were several pillows at the head. The walls were a very calming color and there was a built-in sound system. Quinn had to giggle - this one was definitely Rachel Berry's room.

"Wow!" was the only thing Quinn could say. The whole thing was incredible.

Jaxon bound onto the bed and fell down on the pillows dramatically. "My bed!" he announced so everyone would know it was claimed by him.

Rachel shook her head, chuckling. "Sorry, little man, but you're going to have to share it with your mama and me."

"O-kay," he said, sighing like it was such a burden.

Quinn just rolled her eyes. Sometimes she dreaded him growing up. His dramatics were bound to just get worse.

The family made their way back down the stairs and were greeted again by a grinning Trevor.

"How do you like it?" he asked.

"It's amazing! It's like a home," Quinn answered.

Next, Trevor gave them a tour of the boys' bus. The main level was a lot like Rachel's, but the upper level had two twin beds in each of the rooms instead of the double and queen that was in the girls'. Also the color scheme was made up of darker colors. It also had more storage closets where instruments and random accessories could be stored.

The last two buses were for the crew members, hair and makeup artists and the dancers. The four semis carried all of their sets and lights and props and everything else that would make the tour run smoothly.

Rachel let out a sigh, feeling happy that everything seemed to be falling into place.

New Directions was ready.

It was going to be a tour to remember.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_


	33. Chapter 33

A/N - Happy Tuesday, everyone!

 **Chapter 33 - Sleeping on a Tour bus**

Rachel and Quinn spent the morning in bed, their lovemaking soft and tender. Quinn felt like her lover was paying homage to her body. Every touch was a caress and every kiss was longing, there was no part of Quinn's body that Rachel didn't grace with her soft lips and tongue. Every slow thrust of the brunette's hips sent tingles up and down Quinn's spine as she ran her hands down Rachel's arms, feeling her toned muscles twitch under her touch. Rachel had been exercising and training extra hard for the past couple months so her body and stamina would be in top shape for the tour. And Quinn would be the first to say her girlfriend looked fucking hot! She was all lean muscle, with enough strength to easily pound Quinn against the wall while the blonde had her legs wrapped tightly around the brunette's waist. And that sex was hard and long and… completely orgasmic.

Quinn felt Rachel's hard member filling her up and stretching her oh so nicely. And every time the brunette would pull out, Quinn would feel this incredible sense of emptiness, but it only lasted a moment before Rachel would slowly fill her back up to the hilt. Her lover felt so good inside of her that Quinn never wanted to be separated.

But this particular morning was like nothing the blonde had ever felt before; there was such intensity in every emotion that she could barely understand the meaning of it all. She felt the overwhelming love Rachel had for her body and soul.

With the bedroom slowly filling with sunlight, both of their bodies were sweaty and their chests were heaving. Quinn was so close to exploding.

Rachel ran one hand gently over Quinn's breasts and down to her clit, all the while their tongues danced with each other. Quinn moaned as Rachel's flavor and scent filled her senses.

Their rhythm was slow and so painfully delicious; Quinn was losing her mind.

Rachel flipped them over and Quinn happily rode her cock, setting the pace slightly faster than before. She could feel the pressure in her lower abs as Rachel stretched her. She was steadily climbing with every movement; and when Rachel began to palm her breasts, Quinn was so close her eyes were rolling to the back of her head.

Rachel sat up and crashed her lips to her lover's, devouring her tongue so easily. She ran her tongue over Quinn's and sucked on the tip.

As Quinn neared her orgasm, she began to ride Rachel harder. Running her hands down the brunette's back, needing to feel her perfect body as close as she could; she wanted to be a part of Rachel and was going crazy with need and lust as it all mixed together into a perfect storm.

"Baby, I'm so close," Rachel rasped out, sucking on Quinn's earlobe.

"Me too, so close… so close," Quinn replied, wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck and pulling her even closer.

Closer, she needed her closer.

With one last nip of her earlobe, Quinn lost it. She lost all control and saw stars. Her body was tingling, toes curling, and her head fell back in complete ecstasy.

Rachel licked the sweat dripping down her lover's neck and their hooded eyes connected. Quinn felt Rachel's cock twitch inside her as she rode her just a little bit harder. Rachel's hands gripped Quinn's hips tightly, her fingernails digging into the soft creamy flesh as she exploded inside her. They were breathing so hard; the only option was to fall over onto the bed.

Quinn noticed how bad their sheets were all twisted and tangled around their bodies, making her laugh.

"What?" Rachel huffed as she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and pulled her down to lay on her chest.

"I was just looking at our sheets."

Rachel glanced down and had to laugh too. "We seem to have made a mess of our bed."

"In more ways than one," the blonde wiggled her eyebrows at her lover.

Rachel ran her hands down her own stomach and felt the sticky residue, "As much as I love your juices all over my body, babe, I think it's time we took a shower."

"Me first!" Quinn called as she quickly detached her body from Rachel's and leaped off the bed.

"Oh, you wanna play it that way, do you?" Rachel said slyly. "We'll just see about that." She easily caught up to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist, swinging her around in a circle, all the while Quinn giggling. And to hear her girlfriend giggle, was so amazing for Rachel since it was not a regular occurrence for the blonde to let that side of her personality free.

"I love you," Quinn whispered once her body was still, her face nuzzled in Rachel's neck.

"I love you too baby," Rachel kissed her forehead, "now let's get clean."

While in the shower they may or may not have taken an extra twenty minutes or so to unceremoniously fuck against the cold shower wall tiles. Quinn's heels dug into Rachel's ass as the brunette lifted and ploughed into her. And Quinn may or may not have achieved three more orgasms during their little romp. 

But could you blame them? They were just about to be stuck on a bus for a couple weeks with a three year old sleeping in their bed with them. They had to get in as much sex as possible before they left!

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"Pack! Pack! Pack!" Jaxon kept chanting as he ran around the house, his arms waving above his head. Needless to say, the three year old was anxious to get his suitcase ready and hit the road.

"Mijo, calm down!" Santana urged, catching the little boy around his waist as he tore through the kitchen. She had never seen Jaxon so… spastic - and that was saying something.

"But, Tana!" he whined. "Me go bye bye! Need pack!"

Santana had to chuckle at his adorableness. "Well… can I at least _help_ you pack? Your Mama gave me a list of the things you need."

His face brightened instantly and he nodded his head.

She carried him upstairs and set him down in his bedroom. "Okay, Jax. First…" she pulled out the piece of paper Quinn had given her, "Okay… according to your Mama's list, we need to get out your suitcases."

Jaxon went straight over to the closet and pulled out two dark green suitcases with wheels and pull-out handles to pull them. He took them over to his bed and unzipped them. "'Kay," he told her, waiting for the next instruction.

"You will need eight shirts."

He hurried over to his dresser, digging through the drawers to find the shirts he wanted, then dropping them in one of the suitcases. This went on for the next twenty minutes as Santana read down the list, making sure everything got crossed off.

Down the hall in Rachel and Quinn's room, they were also getting everything together for the tour.

Quinn was collecting her makeup and hair care products while Rachel finished packing her clothes.

The singer walked out of the closet carrying a few pairs of jeans and tossed them into her suitcase. She pondered for a moment then made her way back into the closet, coming out with a handful of shirts, most of them quite revealing.

Quinn was just exiting the bathroom when she saw what her girlfriend was carrying. She grabbed one of the shirts from Rachel's hands, holding it up to examine. "Come on, sweetie! Seriously?!"

Rachel looked at the shirt the blonde was holding up. She didn't see anything wrong with it. It was a silky navy blue, sleeveless shirt with rips and slashes all over it. "What? What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong?! Rachel, I know what you look like in this shirt. Do realize that your breasts are completely exposed when you angle your body a certain way?"

The singer looked at it again and reluctantly agreed with her girlfriend. It had always been one of her favorite shirts, but she had to admit that it was pretty inappropriate. And since her talk with her mother, Rachel was determined to show Quinn that she wasn't the young rebel rockstar she had once been.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel was talking with Tina outside their tour bus, waiting for everyone to arrive.

It was finally the day to kick off the New Directions' tour and everyone was excited. The guys had already shuffled into their bus, Kurt adamant in riding with them instead of with the rest of the wardrobe crew. Even though there were very few things he liked less than a bunch of smelly boys, at least he would be able to be close to Blaine.

Shading her eyes from the bright sun and looking over to the car just pulling up, Rachel grinned as she saw Quinn and Jaxon get out.

As the little brunette boy reached her at what seemed to be a hundred miles per hour, she scooped him up into a tight bear hug. "Are you ready for this, Jax?" she asked him.

He nodded furiously. "Ready!" He looked at Tina who had an amused smile on her face. "Tina, me saw your room."

Tina's eyebrow arched. "Oh you did, did you?"

"Uh huh," he said as serious as could be. "It pretty."

Tina had to chuckled. Only Rachel Berry's son would describe a room as "pretty".

"All right!" Rachel called out, "Let's do this!" She grabbed Quinn's hand and carried Jaxon over to their bus. When they reached the steep stairs, she set him down to climb up them, then motioned for Quinn to follow their son. She glanced over her shoulder at Tina. "Are you ready for this, T?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. It's definitely going to be entertaining," she said laughing and following the singer up the stairs.

"Mama, this fun!" Jaxon exclaimed as he ran back and forth around their new temporary home.

Quinn had to laugh at the mega grin on her son's face. "Yeah? You think you'll like staying in here for a couple weeks?" she questioned him.

He flung himself on the leather couch, his eyes bright with excitement. "Uh huh!"

"Good. I'm glad." She kneeled down next to the couch and gently rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss and pulled him into her embrace. "I think it's going to be fun too. Especially since we get to be with your mom."

Rachel and Tina entered the bus, followed by a middle-aged man with short black hair and a natural smile.

"Hello, you must be Quinn," the man said as he reached out his hand to the blonde. "My name's Joey Turner… I'll be driving the bus for the entire tour. Rachel told me you and this little fellow here would be joining us for a few weeks." He gazed down at Jaxon.

Quinn had to smile. Of course Rachel would have a bus driver that was bubbly and friendly. "Yes, I'm Quinn. It's nice to meet you, Joey," she said, shaking his hand.

"And what's _your_ name?" he asked, patting Jaxon on the head.

"Jaxon Berry 'Bray," Jaxon replied excitedly and shook the man's large hand.

Joey chuckled. "Well, Jaxon, I'm glad you're here. Us boys are out-numbered on this bus," he teased. "How would you like to come see the driver's seat?"

If possible, Jaxon's face lit up even more. He looked at Quinn, silently asking for permission.

"Go ahead," she encouraged him.

And that was all he needed before he was off and by Joey's side.

While Jaxon was being entertained and Tina had headed up to her bedroom to do some work, Rachel and Quinn curled up on the couch together.

"So, how's my girl doing?" Rachel questioned, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend.

"Good… excited," Quinn responded with a twinkle in her hazel eyes.

"Yeah. Me too," she agreed, "It's going to be great. I can feel it."

"Well, I sure hope so…" Quinn teased.

"I know it will, trust me." Rachel planted a kiss on the blonde's temple and snuggled closer. While they both had nerves and worries about doing this, they knew that it would all be worth it because they were doing it together with their beautiful son, and that was more than they could ever hope for.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

The first few hours on the bus were turbulent, to say the least. None of them were used to walking or lying down in a moving vehicle, but they managed after the first hours passed.

Jaxon had already explored the entire bus twice, ate lunch with ice cream for dessert - much to Quinn's dismay because she knew it was going to turn into straight sugar. And Jaxon on sugar was worse than any drug.

But luckily, perhaps it had something to do with the rocking of the bus, Jaxon conked out for a nap right after lunch and slept for three hours. when he woke up, he happily played with some of his toys while Quinn and Rachel watched a movie.

They arrived in Las Vegas late that evening. Jaxon had already had dinner and was in bed by the time the bus pulled up to the MGM Grand Hotel.

Tina went into the hotel to acquire all their room keys. The boys all grabbed their bags and headed inside, some to try their luck at gambling, others to go straight to bed.

But Quinn and Rachel decided that since Jaxon was already sleeping peacefully, they would just stay in the bus for the night. They gave each other goodnight kisses and crawled into bed next to their son.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

It was still early in the morning when Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek and Jaxon's forehead as they slept. Tina had set up a meeting with the band inside the auditorium to go over everything that was going to happen for the next three days while they were in Las Vegas.

The singer quietly made her way out of the bus, making sure it was securely locked.

"Good morning, Matt," she greeted her bodyguard who was standing just outside the bus door.

Matt grinned at the obviously chipper singer. "Good morning, Rachel. You look… happy today."

Rachel laughed at the man's inability to find the right words. "I have to say that I am. It's incredible to have Quinn and Jaxon here with me. For the past couple months I had been dreading leaving them, so to have them here with me is wonderful."

"Well, I'm glad they're here too. Jaxon already seems to have the whole crew and band in a better mood," he observed.

The night before, when the buses stopped to refuel, the little boy had talked Rachel into letting him visit the bus where the road crew were staying. And to say he was a natural entertainer was a vast understatement! He had joked around and danced and even sang for the crew. And when Quinn had told him that it was time to move back to their bus for dinner and bed, the little performer brought out his famous pout, causing the crew to 'awww' at his cuteness, and Quinn to just roll her eyes.

"He's a Berry," Rachel said to her bodyguard with obvious pride.

"That he is," Matt chuckled. "Is he and Quinn still sleeping?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. It's still pretty early and it took a while to get Jaxon to bed last night since I swear the crew hopped him up on more sugar."

Matt laughed, he wouldn't be surprised. "Well, I'll stay out here and make sure no one bothered them."

The singer have him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Matt. I really appreciate you protecting them."

"It's no trouble at all."

As Rachel started walking toward the large building, Matt called out, "Oh, and Rachel?"

She turned around to face him. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for the raise. Jocelyn and I are both grateful, especially with the baby coming in four months and all."

Rachel grinned, walking back to him and giving him a hug. "It's my pleasure. And you have definitely earned it over these past several months."

"I'll keep Quinn and Jaxon safe, I promise," he told her with conviction.

"I know you will," she said before turning and heading inside the building.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"Mama, wake up!"

"Hmm?... What?" Quinn mumbled, turning over and burying her head into her soft pillow.

Jaxon giggled then climbed on his mother's back, sitting on her like he was the king of the world. "It morning! Mom 'Chel gone. Go see her!" he exclaimed, beginning to softly bounce.

"Ugh," Quinn groaned at the weight on her back. "Fine, but we have to eat breakfast first and get regular clothes on."

After a quick breakfast where Quinn managed to get Jaxon to eat a bowl of cereal all the while him jumping around in excitement, they changed into shorts and tank tops. She had just finished tying his shoes and he was up and headed toward the bus door.

Quinn just chuckled to herself and followed him.

"Oh! Good morning, Matt!" Quinn said in surprise at seeing the bodyguard. "What are you doing out here?"

"Good morning, Quinn. Hey, Jaxon!" he greeted. "I told Rachel that I would stay out here with you guys until you decided to head inside."

Quinn smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Why, thank you. I appreciate that."

"Matt! Matt!" Jaxon exclaimed, hopping up and down on the pavement.

Matt bent down to Jaxon's level. "What is it, little man?"

"Go see Mom 'Chel!"

The bodyguard chuckled. "You got it! Let's go!"

Quinn grabbed onto her son's hand before he could run away, and they followed Matt into the large building. She was amazed at how big it was and was grateful Matt was leading the way otherwise she would have definitely gotten lost.

They walked down several hallways before stopping in front of one of the large conference rooms. Matt opened the door and poked his head in to make sure they weren't interrupting an important meeting.

At the sound of the door opening, Rachel looked up from her place at the long table to see her bodyguard. A big smile covered her face as she asked, "Are they awake?"

She got her answer when Jaxon pushed passed Matt and ran into the room, looking frantically around for his mom. And when he saw her, he grinned and yelled, "Mom 'Chel!" as he ran over to her.

"Hey, Jax!" Rachel said, pulling him onto her lap.

"Yo, Jaxster!" Puck called out from further down the table.

The rest of the band and Tina greeted the new visitors.

Rachel pulled out the empty chair next to her and kissed Quinn on the cheek when she sat down. "Morning," she whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

"Good morning," the blonde have her a small smile, her hazel eyes bright.

"Okay…" Tina continued addressing the group, "so it sounds like the stage crew and the tech crew all know their responsibilities and are ready to get started setting everything up. You guys have the day free to do whatever… just _please_ don't get into trouble or get arrested. Holly would kick your ass, and that would be after I already beat you senseless."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel turned on the radio for background music while everyone seemed to congregate into hers and Quinn's hotel room to play some games. It was a little crowded, but they managed.

"Alright! As everyone in a two hundred mile radius knows…" they heard the radio DJ say, "… New Directions will be performing at MGM Grand Garden Arena Friday and Saturday nights! And right now we're giving away two front row seats, including backstage passes to whoever can answer our question. We're taking calls, now! Hello, who are we talking to?"

"Jenna Grant," the girl said. She sounded like a teenager.

"Alright. Jenna, do you know what the third recorded song Rachel and Puck wrote together that hit #1 on the Billboard charts?" the DJ asked.

"'Beyond Love'?" she said a bit unsure.

"Oh… Sorry, that's not it," he said. "Thanks for trying. Alright, next call… Hello, who are we talking to?"

"Cami Wilson," the new caller sounded about twenty years old.

"Alright. Do you think you know the title of the song we're looking for?"

"Yes. It's 'We Belong Together'."

"Yes! Wow, you must be a big fan to know that!" the DJ said, amazed.

"Yeah, I've been listening to them since the very beginning. I even went to one of their first concerts in Denver. I know every one of their songs by heart. You can try me if you want."

"Really? Alright… Can you sing the fourth line of the first verse of 'Heart Beat', a song Puck sings on their second album?" he challenged. "It's a bit tricky since it wasn't one of their official singles."

"Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt," she sang. Her voice nice and on key.

"Wow, that's impressive!" Puck said, impressed. "She sounds hot."

Rachel just rolled her eyes at her horny friend. 

_~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Matt stepped out of the taxi in front of a shop window full of guitars in all shapes and colors. He held the back door open as Rachel slid out, followed by Jaxon.

It was a beautiful afternoon in Las Vegas and while the guys in the band hit the casinos and Quinn took a nap, Rachel wanted to take Jaxon to look at some guitars. It was never too early to introduce kids to all musical instruments.

Rachel was wearing her hair up and covered with a hat, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. Jaxon was dressed pretty much the same and they both had sunglasses on. Rachel had told Matt to dress casually so he wouldn't stand out.

They walked up to the storefront and heard a bell jingle as they opened the front door to the shop. When they looked around, they were thankful there weren't any other customers.

A woman peeked her head out from behind a giant rack filled with guitars. "Hi there! Welcome to Lou's. How can I help you?"

Rachel smiled warmly at her. "Hello. We just want to check out different types of guitars. Do you mind if we look around for a bit?"

The woman smiled brightly, her green eyes twinkled. "Of course not. Come find me if you need any help or if you want to try one out. I'm Lou Ellen, but you can call me Lou."

"Well, thank you," the singer said. "It's nice to meet you, Lou."

Matt roamed around the front of the store, still able to keep an eye on Rachel and Jaxon, but also be able to watch who came into the store.

The two brunettes headed off toward the side wall, Jaxon holding tightly to Rachel's hand.

"Wow!" he said in awe as his eyes took in all the different variety of guitars. There were big ones and small ones, some even had two necks! And every color of the rainbow was represented.

Rachel smiled down at her son, enjoying his excitement. "Which ones do you like?" she asked.

Jaxon walked up and down the wall of guitars, his eyes raking over each one. After several minutes, he pointed. "That one!"

Rachel looked to see which one he had chosen and her eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "Why did you pick that one?" she asked curiously.

He grinned. "Looks like yours, but yellow!" he exclaimed happily.

Rachel chuckled. "You are actually right, Jax. That one is exactly like the one I usually play. How did you remember that?"

He just shrugged. "Me play?" he asked hopefully.

"Let's ask Lou." Rachel took Jaxon's hand and they made their way back to the front of the store to where the woman was sorting through a stack of sheet music. "Hey, Lou?"

Lou looked up at the brunette with a smile. "Did you find something you liked?"

Jaxon and Rachel both nodded.

When Lou handed the guitar to Rachel, Jaxon looked at it with wonder. He loved how the yellow was slightly sparkly.

"It's a beauty," Lou commented. "Costs a pretty penny, too."

"That's not a problem," the singer murmured under her breath as she looked the instrument over. "Do you carry child sizes of Gibson?"

"We do."

Rachel grinned. "Great!" Then she looked down at her son and asked, "Jax, do you want a yellow one, or a different color?"

"Yellow!" he called out, jumping up and down.

Both women chuckled.

"You heard him," Rachel said to Lou. "We'll need a ¼ size, as close to this model as possible."

"I'll be right back," Lou told them before heading toward the back of the store.

It only took around five minutes before she was back, a small shiny new yellow Gibson that looked pretty much exactly like the one Rachel had in her hands.

Jaxon's eyes practically fell out of his head. "Mine?" he asked in a daze.

Rachel just giggled. "Let's see how it sounds first, okay, buddy?"

"If you'll both follow me, I've got a few amps set up in the back and you can try these babies out," Lou informed them.

They followed her to a stack of amps.

Rachel took the small guitar from Lou and knelt down in front of Jaxon. "All right! Let's try this baby on you!" she said, slipping the strap over his shoulder and adjusting it to fit just right. When everything looked good, she stood up and took a step back. "You look like a pro, Jax," she told him proudly.

He just grinned and, after taking the pick Lou held out to him, began strumming the strings like he had seen Puck and Sam do tons of times.

The un-tuned guitar didn't sound that great, but with her three year old son playing, it sounded like heaven to Rachel.

Rachel slipped the strap of the regular sized yellow guitar around her shoulder, holding the neck in her left hand and letting herself get used to the new guitar. It felt wonderful. "I've always loved Gibsons," she commented.

"You both look like rockstars!" Lou exclaimed with a big smile.

"Mom 'Chel rockstar!" Jaxon yelled, his hand up in the air.

Rachel laughed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She plugged a cord in one of the amps and turned it on, then plugged the other end into her guitar. She grabbed a pick off the amp and let her fingers dance across the strings. She played a few quick riffs before stopping, fiddling with the tuning keys and playing some more. She repeated the process a few times until she was happy with the way the sweet instrument sounded.

Jaxon stood watching in awe as his mother played. Then he began strumming his own guitar.

They both had matching Berry mega watt grins as the store filled with music. Standing side by side, the two rocked out and loved every minute of it.

The moment the store was silent again, Rachel turned to Lou and said, "We'll take them both."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

A/N - I have to admit that I just love Jaxon!


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, otherwise I would have had Faberry as canon.

 **Chapter 34 - The Future Rockstar**

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Jaxon yelled at the top of his lungs as he and Rachel bound into the tour bus. He couldn't see his mama anywhere, so he ran to the back of the bus and up the stairs. She wasn't on the couch there either, so he tore down the hall, shoving the bedroom door open.

And there she was - leaning back against the headboard… reading.

"Mama!" he screamed and threw himself on the bed, then tackled her.

Surprised by the attack, Quinn laughed and set her reading glasses on the small wooden shelf next to the bed, then wrapped her son up tight in her arms.

"Woah!" she exclaimed, still giggling. "What kind of trouble did you and your mom get into?"

Jaxon pulled back, his eyes wide as he looked into Quinn's. "No no. Mom 'Chel and I no get in trouble!" he reassured her. "Mom 'Chel got me guitar!" He began bouncing on the bed.

Quinn turned questioning eyes toward the doorway to where her girlfriend was standing with a proud smirk on her face. "You bought him a guitar?"

"Not only that…" Rachel said, bringing the two guitars from behind her back and showing them to her, "I bought myself a matching one."

Quinn laughed, shaking her head. Why was she not surprised? Rachel spoiled their little boy rotten - especially if it had anything to do with music.

Jaxon scrambled to his feet and took his guitar from Rachel. "Mama, look! It yellow!" he exclaimed, thrusting it toward the blonde.

"I see that. I bet your mom taught you how to play some good music."

He furiously nodded his head, his brown eyes big and bright. He then tried to get the strap over his shoulder, but he couldn't figure it out.

"Here, Jax, let me help you," Rachel said then assisted him to get it all perfectly snug against his shoulder. She pulled a yellow pick out of her pocket and handed it to him. She had bought a handful of them at the music store because she was pretty sure her son was going to go through a whole lot of them. She also expected to find them all around the tour bus and everywhere in the house when they got home.

Standing tall on the bed, Jaxon began strumming the guitar strings like Rachel had taught him back at the store. He tried to press the strings down on the neck with his fingers, but he would definitely need to practice that since his fingertips were too soft. Rachel had told him that he needed to build up callouses over time.

Quinn smiled as she watched her son. His face was screwed up in concentration as he kept his eyes on his hands. She had to hand it to him, he was being very serious about it.

When the music… er, noise… but music to a mother's ears, stopped, Jaxon looked back up at Quinn expectantly, a huge smile on his face.

"That was unbelieveable, Jax!" Quinn exclaimed, clapping her hands. "I think you're going to be a natural!"

Jaxon beamed his Berry watt smile and turned to Rachel. "Me nat'ral!"

Rachel chuckled. "Of course you are - you're my son."

For the next few hours, Jaxon refused to take his new guitar off, playing it constantly. When it was time for a late lunch, Quinn had to have Rachel tell Jaxon that he needed to put the guitar away so it wouldn't get ruined, since the little boy wouldn't listen to her. But eventually he understood, not wanting to get his new guitar messy.

After lunch, all three of them laid down on their bed and took a nap. Rachel spooned Quinn, holding her in her arms while Quinn rubbed Jaxon's belly, softly singing him to sleep.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

The huge arena was empty as Jaxon Berry Fabray stood in the middle of the stage, staring out over the thousands of seats, where under three hours it was going to be jammed packed by noisy fans.

"Pretty incredible, isn't it?"

Jaxon turned and saw his mom walk up and stand next to him. "Big," he told her. "Do me and Mama get watch you?" he asked hopefully.

Rachel grinned. "Of course, sweetie! It's going to be amazing to have you and Mama in the audience. Actually, your seats are right there…" she told him, pointing to a special section that was roped off.

His eyes widened and he grinned. "Really?"

"Yep. And with you guys over there, I'll know exactly where to look to see your smile."

Jaxon cheesed it for her, his grin so big it hurt his cheeks.

Rachel laughed, ruffling up his hair. She was so glad it had grown out again to be able to style into a faux hawk. She had forbad her mother from ever having it cut again. And of course Shelby just rolled her eyes and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead before walking away.

"Hey you two!"

Both brunettes turned around at the voice, smiling when they saw Puck walking toward them, carrying Jaxon's new guitar.

"I heard Berry Jr. can play a mean guitar. Wanna show me?"

Jaxon nodded excitedly and let Puck help him get the strap over his head. Then he began to play.

Actually, Rachel deemed it more appropriate to say that he _performed_. Shit, that little kid could rock it! He jammed on the guitar as he bent his knees and banged his head. He walked to the other side of the stage, always facing the audience, his hands constantly strumming.

Rachel and Puck watched him with huge smiles on their faces. "I think he's seen you rock out on your guitar a few too many times," Rachel teased him.

"Nah," Puck said, looking impressed over at the three year old. "It's impossible to watch the Puckster too many times."

Rachel chuckled. "Shut up."

Then they both went back to watching the future rockstar.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Having the first show of the tour turn out so great was encouraging to everyone. Fans had piled in the arena by the thousands, waving posters and yelling and moshing even before the show began. Glow sticks and flashlights dappled the audience, including the occasional lighter here and there. The energy in the arena was so thick, every fan had been looking forward to seeing their idols on stage for the first concert of the tour.

Backstage everyone was running around, doing last minute checks and going over the schedule and song order.

Rachel was singing her scales, Puck and Sam were practicing some riffs, Jake was tapping his drumsticks against his leg in beat to the first song in their lineup, and Blaine was getting smothered by Kurt as the wardrobe king fussed with the keyboard player's shirt and accessories.

"Jaxon, don't run!" Quinn sighed as Matt led them through the hallways to the backstage area.

"Hurry, Mama! Hurry!" Jaron called out behind him as his little legs kept moving. He didn't know the way to his mom, but he didn't care. He was too excited to care.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she and Matt hurried to catch up.

Jaxon was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a light gray t-shirt with New Directions' tour logo on the front and the dates of their concerts on the back. Also, Quinn had made him wear special earmuffs in case things got too loud.

Walking passed several security guards and bodyguards, Matt ushered them through a set of double doors. Once inside, the noise from the crowd intensified.

When Jaxon saw Rachel standing a little ways away from everyone, warming up her voice, he called out, "Mom 'Chel!" and ran over to her.

Rachel was bubbling with excitement, anticipating their first concert of the tour. And her excitement escalated when she saw her mini me heading straight for her. She picked him up and tossed him into the air, catching him on his way down and laughing at his squeals.

Quinn's heart skipped a beat when her eyes fell on her girlfriend - her hot as hell girlfriend. _'Shit,'_ she thought as her eyes trailed up and down Rachel's body. The singer had on a pair of tight black leather pants that accentuated her ass, a white tank top and high heeled black boots. She was wearing some necklaces and earrings, and her hair was long and curly. _'Fuck, I want to shove her against a wall and claim her as my own. I want every single person in the arena to know that she is mine.'_

Rachel gave Jaxon a kiss on his forehead and looked over at Quinn. Her heartbeat sped up when she saw the look of pure lust heavily clouding her girlfriend's eyes. Her member began to harden as Quinn stepped closer to her, pressing up against her body and whispering in her ear.

"I am going to fuck you so hard after the concert."

Rachel swallowed hard as she eased Jaxon down onto the ground and watched out of the corner of her eye as he ran over to see Kurt and Blaine. "O-Oh yeah," her voice broke.

"Yeah," Quinn quietly husked in her ear, her breath hot against the singer's skin. "I'm going to ride you until you beg me to stop. I'm going to mark your entire body so everyone will know that you're mine. I'm going to run my tongue up your strong abs, circle your belly button, up to your breasts. Then I'm going to worship your beautiful nipples. Sucking them. Biting them… Licking them."

"Holy shit," Rachel breathed out, her eyes closed as she imagined every single action Quinn mentioned. Arousal shot straight to her lady cock and she was fully hard in seconds. She had to have Quinn right then. There was absolutely no way she would be able to wait a couple more hours.

Ignoring everyone around them, Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her into the nearest dressing room, slamming and locking the door behind them.

Puck and Tina had watched as the two women hurried out of the room.

Tina just rolled her eyes. "All I have to say is that they better hurry. You guys have to be on stage in 15 minutes."

"Don't worry. JewBabe can be a fast fucker if she has to be," he told her with a smirk. And when they heard the sounds of rhythmic banging against the wall coming from the dressing room, he chuckled. "Told ya. She'll get it done."

"You're disgusting," Tina told him as she walked away toward the rest of the band members.

Nine minutes later, Rachel and Quinn walked hand in hand back into the room, both with dopey grins on their faces and tousled hair.

A loud screech was heard and all eyes darted to Kurt as he ran over to Rachel, his eyes wide and horrified. "Oh my-. Rachel! Your hair is atrocious! … And your makeup is all smeared! What the hell?!" He glanced at Quinn, seeing her similar state of rumpledness, then rolled his eyes. "Why couldn't you two keep it in your pants until after the show?!"

"Have you seen my girlfriend?!" Rachel exclaimed, snaking one arm around Quinn's waist and pulled her body against her. "She's sexy as fuck! She does this thing-"

Kurt covered his ears, a horrified look on his face. "Stop! Stop! I don't want to hear it! Disgusting!"

Rachel shrugged. "Your loss," she said, then turned to her girlfriend, giving her a sweet yet passionate kiss.

"Ew! Stop! Mom 'Chel!" they heard Jaxon yell out, then felt as he tried to push them apart. "Time to sing!"

Tina walked over to them. "He's right. Come on, everyone! Huddle up! Let's do this!"

The band members, Tina, Kurt, Quinn and Jaxon all huddled together.

Five minutes later Quinn and Jaxon were being ushered to their seats and the band was standing at the edge of the curtain, bouncing up and down to loosen their muscles.

After the booming voice of the announcer introducing them and that glorious walk into the blazing lights and the deafening roar of the audience, everything went by in one wild and harmonious blur.

Instruments were played at the peak of the musician's skill, thousands of voices in the audience sang along with Rachel and whenever the guys had solos. Fans pushed forward and called out their undying love, some even tried their luck by trying to get up onto the stage. But thankfully New Directions had excellent security and kept everyone safely away.

Rachel would constantly look over at Quinn and Jaxon as she sang, giving them winks and sometimes singing directly to them. Her heart filled with such joy as she saw the look on her son's face. His expression told her that he was proud and loved her.

Quinn also watched Jaxon throughout the concert. She was mesmerized by how much the little boy idolized his mom. Rachel was his hero and Quinn was grateful for that.

She was also surprised that he knew practically every word to all the songs as he would always be singing along. She was thankful that Rachel had suggested they buy Jaxon the special earmuffs; the volume of noise and music in the arena was deafening.

"We want to thank everyone for coming out tonight!" Puck called out into the sold out arena after their last song. "Especially all the lovely ladies," he added with a wink and a smirk which caused the crowd to go wild.

Blaine playfully shoved him, shaking his head. "You guys were a wonderful audience! Las Vegas was the best city to kick off our tour! We love you and goodnight!" he shouted into the microphone as the cheering grew louder.

"Thank you, Las Vegas!" Rachel yelled out, raising her hands and waving. She turned to look at her family, giving them a wink and blowing kisses.

The band took their final bows and quickly rush backstage, all excited and full of adrenaline.

It only took a few minutes before Quinn and Jaxon were ushered backstage and straight into Rachel's arms. Jaxon seemed to be hopped up on adrenaline as he bounced around talking a mile a minute about the crazy lights and the one girl behind them who kept screaming her undying love for Blaine.

Quinn knew he was going to sleep well tonight.

"Alright, everyone!" Tina called out to get everyone's attention. "Get changed and head into the conference room down the hall. You guys have that special meet and greet with the winner of that radio contest. Plus there will be a few reporters wanting interviews."

Surprisingly, they all did what they were told and were in the conference room within twenty minutes.

Quinn decided to call it a night. After goodbye hugs and kisses with Rachel, the singer asked Matt to escort her family up to their hotel room. She promised Quinn she wouldn't be too much longer.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"I can't believe you ended up having sex with that girl!" Rachel exclaimed the next morning as she and Puck were eating breakfast.

Puck just smirked at the singer. "You better believe it; she was just as smoking hot as her voice was on the radio. And the things she could do with her mouth… shit, Rach… it blew my mind."

Rachel grinned at her friend's dopey expression. "That good, huh?"

"You have no idea. You know how long her legs looked in that mini skirt? They're even longer out of it, plus, shit she's strong! I was balls deep in her and her damn legs wouldn't let me move! I'm seeing her again after the concert tonight."

Rachel laughed. "She must be a screamer if you extended her to a two night stand."

Puck got a dazed look on his face, remembering the incredible night last night. "I swear, Rach, she hit notes even you can't sing."

Before Rachel could reply, Tina slumped down in the chair across from them, looking stressed beyond belief.

"What's up, T?" the diva asked then took a sip of her hot coffee. It was rare for the manager to look that stressed out, Tina was pretty good to just roll with the punches.

Tina sighed, "Debra informed me a few minutes ago that her best dancer landed funny on her foot last night and cracked a bone. Now we're short a dancer for the rest of the tour."

"Is it really that big of a deal," Puck asked, stuffing his face with pancakes.

Tina looked at the man's full cheeks with disgust. "Gross, Puck! At least chew with your mouth closed! And yes, it is a big deal. Most of their dances are choreographed with precisely the exact number of dancers they have, and now Debra has to redo it all." Tina rubbed her forehead. An injured dancer was not the way she wanted to begin the tour.

Rachel thought for a moment then asked, "If I can get a new dancer by Phoenix, will they be able to wing the dances for tonight?"

Tina's eyebrows scrunched together. "I don't know, but they really don't have a choice. Why? What were you thinking?"

Rachel grinned. "I might know a very talented dancer who I'm sure would love to join us on tour."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"Are you serious?!" Quinn screeched as she looked hopefully in her girlfriend's eyes.

Rachel chuckled at the blonde's excitement. "Yep. Britt and San are going to meet us in Phoenix."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

The second Las Vegas show went great. And by the afternoon the next day, the tour buses were pulling into Phoenix.

Quinn was grateful that they didn't have to travel too far for the first few stops of the tour. It gave Jaxon a taste of what it was like on a bus, but it didn't overwhelm him like an 8-9 hour drive would.

Jaxon was excited to get off the bus to see where they stopped. He jumped from the last stair down to the pavement. He looked around and saw that they were in a huge parking lot next to an even bigger building.

"That's where New Directions will be playing tomorrow night," Rachel informed her son as she stood next to him, pointing at the stadium.

"Wow," Jaxon said in wonder.

They turned around when they heard the other buses pull into the parking lot. When the boys' bus was stopped, Jaxon ran over and climbed aboard as soon as the door opened. Rachel could hear him telling all the guys about his experiences on the tour bus and how at first he kept falling down when he tried to walk while the bus was moving, but now he was much better at it. He was, however, upset that his cars kept rolling around when the bus turned corners and how he's lost a couple of them under the couch.

For the rest of the evening, the band mostly stayed around the buses. After Jaxon regaled everyone again, including the crew, with his extraordinary tale of bus life, Quinn dragged him back to their own bus to eat a small dinner since he had gorged himself on sweets and chips and soda while he was in storytelling mode.

After dinner, Rachel gave him a shower to get his body clean and all ready for bed. And once he had brushed his teeth and was in his Scooby Doo pajamas, he was allowed to go say goodnight to everyone. As they made the rounds, Jaxon kept a permanent pout on his face, hoping someone could talk his mothers into letting him stay up longer.

What he didn't know was that no one was stupid enough to try and fight a mama bear once she made a decision.

Quinn pulled down the covers of their queen sized bed and Jaxon climbed in.

"Story?" he asked sadly.

Rachel had to hold in her laugh. Her kid was hilarious. "Of course, baby. We brought several of your favorite books," she told him as she pulled 'Beauty and the Beast' out of her bag.

Quinn and Rachel sat on either side of their son all snuggled together as Rachel read the story, using different voices for each character.

They all gave each other hugs and kisses when it was finished, and Rachel dimmed the light. They promised Jaxon they would be just down the short hallway watching a movie in the little area at the top of the stairs. That made the little boy feel much better since he was nervous being alone.

Luckily the long day had worn Jaxon out and he was asleep within ten minutes.

Rachel headed over to the guys' bus with Tina to do band stuff while Quinn stayed back on their own bus, eating a bowl of Mint Oreo ice cream and watching a chick flick, thoroughly enjoying the quiet time.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Brittany and Santana met the group in Phoenix the following day. Jaxon about exploded when he saw his two aunts. He was so excited he practically mauled them with hugs and kisses, and of course he had to re-tell all his tour bus stories and how he got to see his mom up on stage. He went on and on and on.

But Santana and Brittany loved it.

While Brittany went off to meet with Debra and the rest of the dancers to learn their routines, Rachel asked Santana if she would watch Jaxon while she took Quinn out on a date.

Santana happily agreed, mostly since she had missed the little guy so much.

The singer informed her girlfriend to get dressed up because they were going out. Quinn didn't need to be told twice before she was back in their tour bus and changing her clothes. It felt like she and Rachel had barely any time alone together anymore - and she desperately missed it. And needed it.

They started out at a mom and pop restaurant that Rachel had heard was fantastic; and they were right.

Then Quinn was shocked into total silence when the taxi pulled up in front of the Phoenix Art Museum. And was even more in awe when the director of the museum gave them a personal tour. Quinn was in complete heaven! Rachel wasn't interested in art much, but she had to admit that the museum had collected quite a few extraordinary pieces.

Their tour lasted two hours, then after Quinn and the Art Museum Director exchanged business cards, the two women were back in a taxi.

Quinn had a permanent grin on her face as she snuggled into Rachel's side. This had been the best date she had been on in a long time, a large part of that had to do with no one recognizing Rachel and hounding her for autographs and photos. "Mmm… thank you, Rach," she hummed into the brunette's neck.

Rachel smiled and held her girlfriend tighter. "For what?"

"For tonight. For every night. I'm just so happy to be with you."

Rachel kissed the top of the sleek blonde hair. "It's my pleasure, baby. But the night isn't over yet."

Quinn sat up and looked at her girlfriend with questioning eyes.

The singer chuckled. "Just wait a few more minutes and you'll see."

Five minutes later, the taxi stopped under the awning of one of the most expensive and luxurious hotels in Phoenix.

Quinn's mouth dropped open. "Are we… Are we staying here tonight?" she asked, excitement filling her voice.

Rachel winked at her. "Of course, sweetie. You and I have a lot of lovemaking to make up for."

Quinn scrambled out of the taxi as fast as she could, and held Rachel's hand tightly as the brunette escorted her into the fine hotel.

As soon as Rachel opened their penthouse suite, Quinn's breath left her lungs and her eyes went wide. It was the most gorgeous room she had ever seen. The carpet was a very light pale yellow, the walls were cream with gold patterns and a very comfortable-looking and elegant gold bedspread was on the bed with tons of pillows.

But the best part of the entire suite - was the huge Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom with a gas fireplace built into the wall. And Quinn was determined to make that their first stop.

Quinn spun around in Rachel's arms, snaking her arms around the brunette's shoulders. "Why, Miss Berry, I do believe you have me all to yourself. What are you to do now?" she asked coyly, a hint of a smile touching her lips.

Loving the teasing and passionate side of her lover, Rachel grabbed Quinn's hips and pulled her forward, their bodies flush together and her growing erection pressing against Quinn's core.

Quinn moaned at the feeling, her eyes closing to focus on the aching sparks that were shooting up her body.

Rachel bent forward, softly kissing Quinn's shoulder then her neck. "Well… let me think…" she teased, her voice soft and warm, causing tingles up Quinn's spine. "I have a drop dead gorgeous blonde in my arms who is looking at me with sex-eyes and she is radiating so much heat off her skin that I'm afraid I might cum any second. Hmmm… I think I would love to worship her body."

With her eyebrow arched, Quinn said, "Is that so?"

"Uh huh. All night long," she husked into her girlfriend's ear. "However, we are both a little overdressed for what I have planned for you. So first item of business…" Rachel stepped away, much to Quinn's disappointment, and walked over to the Jacuzzi to begin filling it with hot water. She flipped the switch on for the gas fireplace and smiled when the orange flames cast the perfect amount of shadows to create an alluring ambiance. She lastly dimmed the lights before standing back in front of Quinn.

The bathroom had instantly transformed into a romantic oasis and Quinn couldn't hold back another second. She leaned forward and captured Rachel's lips, wanting her girlfriend closer, so much closer. She wanted their bodies to mold together, to be one with her other half, never to part. She slid the straps of her dress off of her shoulders, revealing all as it pooled around her feet.

Rachel's mouth went dry when she realized that Quinn hadn't been wearing a bra or underwear the entire night. She whimpered as the blonde took her hand, bringing it up to her naked breasts. Rachel had planned on taking this night slow, but plans were meant to change, right?

Her hands caressed each breast before moving down to trace each curve and crevice of the goddess' body before her. She only retracted her hands when Quinn helped her pull her shirt over her head and then quickly unlatch her bra. Once her top half was naked, Rachel went back to caressing smooth pale skin under her fingertips.

Quinn reached over and undid Rachel's belt, then her zipper and pushed the pants down.

Rachel stepped out of her pants, then licked her lips as she trailed hot kisses down Quinn's jawline to her neck, nipping at the skin covering her pulse point and smiled when she heard a soft moan. Rachel's lips found a hard nipple and swiped her tongue over it, then swirled around it and finally caught it between her lips and sucked.

This time a whimper escaped the blonde as her fingers became raveled in the singer's chocolate tresses. Her other hand lightly caressed Rachel's neck and shoulders as she bit down on her own bottom lip. She could feel the bulge in her lover's boxers begin to grow against her thigh, begging for release. So she quickly pulled the brunette upwards and captured her lips in a deep kiss as she reached down and relieving Rachel of her final garment.

Rachel's member flung upwards as it was freed from the boxers. She moaned as it slid across Quinn's heat that drew a gasp. "Let's continue in the tub," she whispered, kissing Quinn again.

Quinn nodded, her eyes hooded with arousal.

Rachel stepped in the hot water first, then reached out to take Quinn's hand and help her into the tub. She sat down and Quinn immediately took it upon herself to straddle the singer. She ran her hands lightly up Rachel's sides, causing the brunette to shudder from the good chills.

Rachel began slowly tracing circles along Quinn's back beneath the water. "Have you enjoyed your evening, sweetheart?" she asked the blonde between little kisses on her neck.

Quinn mumbled and nodded her head. Then she crashed her lips to Rachel's, tasting the natural sweetness. She licked her lower lip begging for entrance.

Rachel wasn't going to deny her lover whatever her heart wanted. She worked her hands around Quinn's waist and slowly brought them back to the blonde's chest. She gently took each nipple between her fingers and gave a little tug, earning her a buck from her lover's hips.

She broke from the kiss and started kissing her way down Quinn's jaw, to her neck and her collar bone while Rachel's hands continued working over the soft perky breasts. Each one shimmering with the movement of the water in the tub and the candle light bouncing off of them. Absolutely beautiful. Rachel then lowered her mouth to the breast and sucked on the pert little nipple.

Quinn let out a moan, throwing her head back and bucked her hips hard.

While Rachel's mouth worked on one breast and a hand on the other, she lowered her other hand down Quinn's stomach, inching her way towards what she wanted most. She slid her fingers over Quinn's folds and dipped inside her, feeling the warmth and snugness as her walls encased Rachel's fingers. Quinn bucked again. And Rachel added another finger and started to pump in and out of her, letting her hip movements set the rhythm. Rachel kept sucking and teasing Quinn's pale breast, her erection so hard it was beginning to ache.

Before too long the water was splashing out of the tub with Quinn grinding on Rachel's lap while the brunette's fingers were pumping rapidly in and out as Quinn held on tightly to her lover's neck.

Quinn threw her face into Rachel's shoulder and started to hungrily kiss and suck on the brunette's neck, determined to leave a mark. Another moan escaped her mouth as her climax quickly approached.

Rachel could feel Quinn about to cum, so she pressed her thumb down on the bundle of nerves.

Quinn began to scream, "Oh. Myyyyyyy!" Her muscles clenched tightly and her nails dug into Rachel's shoulders. After several seconds, she let out a content sigh as she settled into Rachel's lap. "Shit." She started kissing on Rachel's neck, then whispered in a very husky voice dripping with sex, "My turn."

But Rachel just shook her head. "Baby, I'm not done with you yet," she gave her girlfriend a sly look.

Before Quinn could even comment, Rachel had hoisted her up and set her on the side of the tub with her back against the wall. Rachel lowered back into the tub and roughly pushed Quinn's legs apart. Quinn whimpered. She loved it when Rachel was a little rough.

"Mine," Rachel claimed as she began kissing down Quinn's neck, passed her chest - of course paying a little attention to the girls - down her taut stomach and to the tops of long lean legs.

Quinn looked down at her and saw the slightest smirk on Rachel's face as the brunette leaned in, gathering that wonderful bud of nerves into her hot moist mouth. Quinn couldn't stop herself as her head fell back, her fingers threading through chocolate hair. She spread her legs even farther open for her lover as Rachel dove in, covering her sex with her mouth. Quinn cried out in pleasure as lust and arousal poured through her veins. She was sky high and couldn't get enough.

Rachel pulled Quinn's body closer to the edge and buried her tongue inside as far as she could go. She tongue fucked her girlfriend until Quinn's clutch on her tightened to the point of pain and her hips bucked out of control as she jolted over the edge of ecstasy again.

As she shook from the intense pleasure, Quinn saw Rachel's cocky little smirk. After a few minutes, she looked down into dark chocolate eyes, mimicking that same smirk and said, " _Now…_ it's my turn."

Grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her out of the tub, she led her over to the bed and roughly pushed her down onto it.

Rachel fell on her back, and her member hardened even more (which she thought was nearly impossible) as she stared up at the goddess standing above her, a look on her angelic face that said anything but niceness. Rachel moaned. She loved it when Quinn was like this. She loved rough, naughty Quinn.

"I'm going to fuck you until you beg for mercy," Quinn growled as she climbed onto the bed and crawled up Rachel's body like she was a predator about ready to devour its prey.

Rachel let out another moan. "W-What are you going to do?" she murmured as she stared into fiery eyes.

Quinn smirked. "Oh, I'm sure you want to know… but I'm just going to leave it all as a surprise."

This time Rachel groaned as she felt Quinn's hands and mouth move up her legs… up her thighs… and…

Shit!

Rachel's eyes widened as her member was enveloped in a wet hot cavern. She looked down and her heart burned as she saw Quinn's eyes burning back at her as she took the brunette's lady cock into her mouth. Rachel whimpered as Quinn began to swirl her tongue around the head then suck harshly, then back to swirling.

After several seconds, Quinn let go with a pop and continued her trail of kisses up Rachel's body. The singer's abs were tight and Quinn could see the well-defined muscles of a six pack from all her pre-tour exercise and training. The blonde ran her tongue over the tanned skin, then traveled up to full breasts just begging for attention.

Rachel felt her girlfriend's tongue swirl around her nipple, much like she did with her cock. Swirl… Suck… Swirl… The blonde kept going.

Then she continued on her journey again. Over the collarbone, up the luscious neck, along a firm jaw and nipped on an earlobe. "How does that feel?" her voice pure sex.

"Incredible," Rachel managed to breath out.

Quinn smirked. "Good. Let's continue then." She roughly smashed her lips on Rachel's, hungrily devouring her, shoving her tongue in her mouth and instantly dominating. Her legs straddled Rachel's hips a split second later, then she grinned slyly as she slammed her hips down abruptly, impaling herself with the hardened cock.

Rachel screamed out in surprised torture as she was suddenly sheathed up to her balls inside the hot oven of her lover's vagina. Her breathing was fast and her heart hammered in her chest, but all she could do was hang on to Quinn's hips as the blonde slammed her hips down over and over.

Quinn sat up, bracing herself with her hands on Rachel's abs, but didn't lose her rhythm. She could feel her own orgasm building quickly and she thrust harder, putting every ounce of energy into taking her and Rachel to pure euphoria.

Her eyes clenched tight as she felt Rachel's fingernails dig into her hips. She heard the brunette panting hard and she knew her girlfriend was so very close. "Come with me, Rachel," she demanded, her forehead sweaty and her thigh muscles burning. She leaned back slightly so Rachel's cock would hit inside her in the most delicious spot. And after five more hard, pounding thrusts, Quinn's body erupted with fire blazing to every limb. Her eyes remained clenched tight as her body shook, pleasure spreading everywhere.

In the back of her mind, she felt Rachel's body tense underneath her then felt the explosion of cum deep inside her, triggering another mind-blowing orgasm as her hormones instantly reacted to Rachel's fluids.

Quinn's body continued to shudder through aftershock after aftershock. And she was only semi-conscious when she felt Rachel wrap her in her strong arms and pull her down to lie next to her. All she remembered was a kiss on her temple and a quiet "I love you" from her lover before she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_


	35. Chapter 35

A/N - So so sorry for my absence! I've missed you all! I'm not quite sure about this chapter, but I received several PMs asking if I would put it in… so here goes! Just a filler.

 **Chapter 35 - Debut**

A couple days later, Quinn received a phone call from Mike informing her that one of the art gallery's biggest clients was requesting a meeting. Mike said that the client did not sound at all happy, so they personally needed to meet with him as soon as possible.

Unfortunately that meant Quinn had to return to Los Angeles.

She and Rachel discussed their options, mainly concerning Jaxon, and decided that since Santana was now on the tour, it would be okay for Jaxon to stay a little longer.

However, Santana wouldn't be able to stay for the entirety of New Directions' tour, but when Rachel had called and asked if Brittany would be interested in a job as a dancer, the Latina wanted to spend at least a few weeks on the road with her girlfriend. During rehearsals, Santana had been spending most of her time with Jaxon and Quinn.

So, it was decided. Jaxon cried when he had to give his mama hugs and kisses goodbye. He had never been away from her for more than a couple days his entire life, so he cried himself to sleep that night in Rachel's arms.

However, two days after Quinn left to go back to LA, when the band was in Salt Lake City for a couple days, Jaxon got a big surprise.

"Jaxon!" Rachel called up the stairs to the top floor of the tour bus. "Your breakfast is ready!"

Pushing himself off the bed, Jaxon grabbed his Lankie and his stuffed Snoopy dog his mama had bought him before she left, and padded toward the stairs. He was still wearing his light blue pajamas and his hair was sticking up everywhere.

"Morning, Mom 'Chel," he muttered as he entered the kitchen area, wiping his tired eyes.

"Don't I get a 'Good morning' too?" a familiar voice asked.

Jaxon's eyes darted around and stopped on the new visitor. His Berry-watt grin exploded on his face as he ran across the floor and tackled the woman.

"Ga'ma! Ga'ma!" he yelled, burrowing his face in her neck, his hands clutching her shirt.

"Hey, baby," she cooed in his ear. "I missed you."

"I miss you," he mumbled, tears easily heard in his soft voice.

Concerned, Shelby pulled back so she could look at her grandson. Her heart broke when she saw that his normally bright happy brown eyes were now slightly red and tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Oh, baby! What's wrong?"

Jaxon shook his head and buried himself back into his grandma's warm arms. "I miss you," he murmured again, pulling his Lankie over his body and cuddling closer into the older woman's body.

Shelby smiled softly and leaned back in the sofa, holding him tightly and rocking back and forth. "I missed you too, Jax. So much." She looked up at Rachel, who was standing at the stove flipping omelets in the pan.

Rachel had been watching the interaction with concern. She knew Jaxon was missing Quinn and it had been hard the last couple days without the blonde there. But she had hoped that with Shelby coming for a few days, Jaxon would feel better and enjoy the time he had left to be on the tour.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"Ga'ma! Ga'ma! Hurry!" Jaxon exclaimed as he ran down the long hallway at the Idaho Center, where New Directions were scheduled to play that evening.

"Wait up, my little man!" the doctor called after her grandson. She had to laugh at his excitement as she watched him jump up and down outside one of the closed doors.

"This one!" he said, pointing to the gold star with 'Rachel Berry' written on it, that was attached to the door.

"It looks like you found her. Should we knock?" she asked with a smile.

He nodded enthusiastically.

Shelby chuckled as she raised her hand to knock a few times against the door.

"Come in!" they heard from inside the room.

Jaxon grinned and quickly opened the door to be met with his brunette mom sitting in front of the vanity, Kurt standing behind her fixing her hair.

"Hey, sweetheart!" the singer exclaimed happily when she saw her son and mother.

"Mom 'Chel! You makeup?" he asked, his eyebrow raised as he pointed to her face.

She chuckled. "Yep. Kurt already applied all my make up."

"And her hair is now finished," the boy announced, taking a step back from the diva, a deep breath blowing out his mouth like it was such a chore to get Rachel Berry ready for a performance.

Jaxon giggled.

"You look beautiful, baby girl," Shelby told Rachel, pulling her into her arms and gently hugging her, as to not mess up all Kurt's hard work.

Kurt's eyes widened in horror as he watched the two women hug. "Okay! Okay… stop touching! You'll get her all wrinkled!"

The women laughed, but did as they were told as to not give the guy a heart attack.

Kurt huffed, then hurried out the door to go attend to the rest of the band.

"Ready sing, Mom 'Chel?" Jaxon asked as he plopped down on the couch.

Rachel smiled. "You ready to help me warm up?" she asked him, grabbing two water bottles and unscrewed the lids.

He nodded, taking one of the bottles from her.

"Okay," she said, "Remember, before warming up your vocal cords, it's a good idea to make sure they aren't dry. So we have to… What?"

"Drink water," he stated seriously, taking a big sip from his water bottle. Then he pointed to Shelby. "Ga'ma need water too."

Shelby looked at him in surprise. "You want me to warm up with you two?"

He nodded. Rachel handed her a new bottled water and Shelby took a drink.

"Okay… next we work on scales," Rachel continued the lesson.

Jaxon nodded and stood up next to his mom, studying her stance and tried to copy her.

For the next fifteen minutes the three Berrys sang scales and exercises together to loosen their vocal cords. Shelby had to admit that she was quite impressed with Jaxon. She never knew he was such a good singer - especially for a three year old. But, seriously… look at the genes he had to work with! It would have been a travesty if he was tone deaf.

~~QR~~

Halfway through the concert, Rachel took a quick drink of water before turning toward the sold-out crowd. "How is everybody doing tonight?!" she called out.

Thunderous cheers and screams answered her.

She chuckled. "Good! That's great to hear! Now…" she motioned to the band walking off stage, "… the boys are going to take a little break while you and I have a little chat. But I promise they will be back."

Women's screams echoed through the arena.

The singer smiled as she wandered around the stage. "One of my favorite things to do while out on tour is being able to talk with our fans. You guys mean so much to us and we could never repay you for all the love and support you've shown us over the years."

The resounding noise was deafening.

"So, I'm sure you all know about my beautiful and wonderful girlfriend…" She smiled at the loud cheers and whistles. "Not only is Quinn the best friend in the world, but she is also the best mother. She actually came on tour with us for the first week, but had to head back to LA for meetings for her art studio. But…" The singer paused and checked her watch. "It's getting pretty late, isn't it?" she said offhandedly.

Disappointed groans came from the crowd.

"Oh don't worry, we still have a lot of show left for you guys. The concert's not over yet! But… it _is_ getting to be bedtime for all the little kids out there. However… I think Quinn will forgive me for this…" She smirked, hoping Quinn wouldn't kill her for this. "How would you guys like to meet my son?"

This time the arena shook from the intense roar, a wave of energy hitting the stage.

The brunette laughed. "Okay! Okay! But it's just about his bedtime, so he can't stay for long." She turned and looked toward the wings, seeing her mom standing there holding Jaxon in her arms as they watched the diva on stage. She turned back to the crowd and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, for his debut into the music industry, please join with me and give a loud welcome to… Jaxon Berry Fabray!"

The crowd roared as Shelby set Jaxon down and the little boy, wearing a pair of dark jeans and his New Directions t-shirt, began to walk determinedly onto the stage.

In that moment, Rachel learned something about her son - the kid definitely _did not_ have stage fright. He was poised and confident as he walked straight over to Rachel, waving at the crowd as the thunderous noise hit his ears. She knew Quinn wouldn't be happy that Jaxon wasn't wearing his earplugs. Oh well.

Rachel bent down and hugged the small brunette, lifting him up into her arms. "Hey, baby! How are you doing tonight?"

Jaxon grinned. "Good. Ga'ma and San gave me ice cream."

Everyone laughed and aww'd.

"Let's just keep that between us, okay?" Rachel winked at him.

He giggled back at her.

"I want everyone to meet Jaxon… and Jaxon, this is everyone!" she said, waving her arm over the huge loud crowd. The lights in the arena brightened and the two brunettes on stage got to see just how many people were there, standing and cheering for them.

"Hi!" he grinned, waving at all the fans again, then turned back to his mom. "Mom 'Chel, take this off. Not like it," he said, indicating the clip-on microphone the sound guys had attached to his shirt before he came out on stage.

"Sorry, Jax, but you have to keep it on or all your fans won't be able to hear you."

He nodded his head, understanding. "'Kay."

"So, baby-"

"I not baby, Mom 'Chel! I big boy!" he exclaimed seriously. Not at all happy that his mom was calling him a baby in front of all these people.

"Oops, sorry…" she giggled at his tough expression. "What I was going to say was… do you think we should take a picture for Mama and send it to her?"

Jaxon's brown eyes lit up and he nodded vigorously, bouncing in her arms. "Yes! Yes!"

Rachel grinned. "Okay, let's see here…" switching Jaxon to her other arm, she used her free hand to pull her cell phone out of her back pocket. She switched it on then held it up high, turning their backs to the audience so she could get her, Jaxon and all the fans in the picture. "Okay everyone!" she called out. "On the count of 3, yell 'Hi, Quinn!'"

Jaxon grinned and looked back at the camera.

"1… 2… 3…!" Rachel called out.

"Hi, Quinn!" was heard from 10,000 screaming fans as Rachel recorded the priceless moment.

She took a few more snapshots of them with the crowd in the background, the little boy loving every minute of it.

Rachel turned back to face the crowd. "Okay… back to business… Tonight Jaxon and I wanted to sing a song to everyone here."

Jaxon nodded. "Guitar?" he asked looking around.

"Right there," she pointed to the sound guy who was walking onstage carrying both Rachel and Jaxon's yellow guitars.

The singer set Jaxon down and helped him get it all strapped and ready. As she swung the strap of her guitar over her head, she said to the audience, "And to make this moment even more special… I want to invite my very talented and very beautiful mother to come and join us on stage."

Rachel and Jaxon both grinned and turned to watch as Shelby walked out to the overwhelming cheers of approval and greeting from the fans.

"Hey, you two!" Shelby grinned at her daughter and grandson, all three wearing matching Berry-watt grins.

"So, Mom," Rachel said, "I was thinking since it's close to Jaxon's bedtime-"

"No!" Jaxon interrupted, looking up at his mom. "No sleep! Play guitar!"

Everyone loved this! He was too adorable for words.

"We _are_ going to play our guitars first, Jaxon, and I thought it would be fitting if the three of us sang the lullaby I sing to you at bedtime. It's the same lullaby my mom sang to me when I was your age."

Jaxon looked up at his grandma and she nodded. He grinned. "Kay!" He put his fingers on the neck of his guitar and was ready to begin strumming whenever his mom told him to.

The sound technicians had only plugged Rachel's guitar into the sound system, but the little musician didn't need to know that little fact.

Rachel attached the microphone to the stand and adjusted it to her height. "Okay… are you two ready?" When the other two brunette's nodded, she began to play.

Soft guitar music filled the arena and three Berry voices began to sing. It was a beautiful lullaby that had the entire audience silent and swaying along to the music, cell phone lights and actual lighters shining brightly across the huge room. Rachel and Shelby harmonized together perfectly, and Jaxon's voice added that touch of young innocence.

He sang the familiar song, strumming along on his yellow guitar just like his mom. He loved it up on stage. He loved the bright lights and the noise. It all made his heart beat faster and made him happy. It was a feeling he had never had before - and he really loved it.

When Rachel played the final chord, the crowd was silent.

Jaxon was confused. He looked up to his mom in question. He thought people were supposed to clap after a song. But before he could open his mouth to ask, the overwhelming ball of energy from the sold out arena rolled out and hit him full force as cheers and whistles and screams exploded toward the stage.

Jaxon grinned and waved, soaking up as much of the love as his little three year old heart could hold.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 - Dealing with Frustrations**

Quinn walked into the house, tossing her purse on the couch and dropping her keys in the dish next to the door. It had been a long day at the art gallery. She and Mike were, thankfully, able to meet with the art dealer and smooth out potential misunderstandings. But now she was just happy to be home.

For once, she was grateful Jaxon wasn't there. She loved her son beyond belief, but tonight she didn't have the energy that she usually needed to have when it came to the bouncy little boy.

Walking into the kitchen, she took a tall glass from the cupboard and filled it with ice water. Los Angeles had been particularly hot that day, and the blonde desperately needed something to cool herself down. Glass in hand, she climbed the stairs to her and Rachel's bedroom, stopping on the landing to switch on the air conditioning, hoping it would quickly do its job.

Once in the bedroom, she pulled off her clothes, tossing them in the laundry hamper before going through her bedtime routine. She slid into bed and grabbed the current novel she had been reading from off the nightstand and leaned back against the fluffy pillows and began to read.

After a while, she realized reading this particular book wasn't having the desired effect of relaxation… quite the opposite really. She knew it had been a bad idea to read an intimate romance when Rachel wasn't close within reach. It was bound to just make her sexually frustrated.

And the heat of the house wasn't helping.

Quinn set her book aside and stood up, walking over and opening the window, checking to see if there was the slightest breeze to help cool her down. Her heart sank when she realized there was none. With a groan she pushed away from the ledge and looked around the bedroom. She went over to the door and flipped the switches that turned the two ceiling fans on and sighed in relief at the much-welcomed breeze hitting her overheated skin. It was a small breeze, but it was better than nothing.

She sat back down on the bed, taking a drink from the glass of ice water on her nightstand. Hearing the clink of the ice gave her an idea. She reached into the glass and coaxed one of the ice cubes out, desperate for any kind of relief from the ridiculous heat.

She set the glass back on the nightstand and leaned back against the pillows, feeling the ice already melting on her fingers. Sighing, Quinn closed her eyes, bringing the ice cube to her neck and feeling it melt against her skin. The water dripped down, leaving a wet trail on her skin and tank top.

The beep of her phone pulled her focus away from the heat. She reached over and grabbed her phone from off the nightstand and saw she had a text from her girlfriend. Smiling, the blonde opened the message. Her grin slowly faded as she looked at the picture of Rachel and Jaxon, obviously on stage at the diva's concert. But what caught her attention was the thousands of cheering people in the background.

She sighed. She wasn't really happy about Rachel exposing their son to the limelight so much. She knew that Rachel was beyond famous and her fans wanted to know everything about her but… Jaxon was still only a little boy and there was a lot of crap out in the world that could hurt him.

Moments later, the phone in her hand began to ring. The sexy smile on her girlfriend's face lighting up the screen.

Quinn smiled, but it quickly faded. She and Rachel needed to discuss how much they should allow the public to interact with their son.

"Hey, babe," she greeted, answering the phone.

" _Hi, Quinn!"_ The blonde could easily hear the excitement in the singer's voice. _"Did you get the photo?"_

Quinn blew out a deep breath. "Yes, I did. Rach, I don't think it's such a good idea exposing Jaxon so much."

" _What do you mean?"_ Rachel asked as she checked to make sure the door was closed to the extra bedroom in the hotel suite so her voice wouldn't wake up her mother or Jaxon.

"Well… I know you're proud of him and excited to show him off but… will you at least talk to me before you do it?"

There was a pause, then Rachel said, _"I'm sorry, babe. He did enjoy it though."_

Quinn chuckled, picturing the bright face of her son in the photo Rachel had sent. "I can see that. Just be careful… please, Rachel."

" _I will, Quinn. I promise to be more careful with him."_ After a brief pause, she asked, _"How were your meetings?"_

Quinn grabbed another ice cube from her glass, sliding it across the warm skin of her collarbone. "It went fine. He just misunderstood the wording in his contract, but Mike explained it more clearly and he was fine."

She could imagine the brunette smiling. _"That's good… but I still wish you wouldn't have had to go back to LA. I miss you so much, baby."_

"Really?" Quinn asked, a sly smile spreading across her face. "What do you miss about me?"

Rachel could clearly hear the teasing huskiness in her girlfriend's voice. She grinned, leaning back against the countertop of the small kitchen area. _"Well… where should I start? How about - I miss your smile, and how I can tell exactly what you are thinking just by the curve of your lips. Your mesmerizing eyes, the way they change colors based on your mood. When you're happy and playful, they are the brightest green. When you are sad, they fade to brown. And when you are in the mood, they blow toward black - I have to admit, that might be my favorite,"_ she laughed and could hear Quinn giggle across the phone line _. "I miss your soft hands in mine and how just your touch can calm me or rile me up. Your soft golden hair, the way it's choppy and sexy as all hell. Your just-been-fucked messy hair is to die for,"_ she moaned. _"Your laugh always relaxes me and reminds me I'm home. Your lips and how they caress every part of my body. I miss everything about you, Quinn."_

Quinn's heartbeat was rapidly speeding up at her lover's words. She licked her lips, taking another ice cube from her glass. "I miss your body next to mine," she whispered, her breath heavy. "Our bed feels so empty without you. I'm lonely and I'm hot, Rach. The temperature here is so unreal and I tried reading to distract myself from it but… the story just got me hot in other ways."

Rachel's eyebrow rose, intrigued. _"Oh? And what way was that? I'd surely love to hear," her voice dipped a few octaves._

"Well, I was just getting the best part of the story… the part where the sexy brunette heroine devours her lover, taking the innocent girl in the throes of passion," she husked, smiling at the gasp she heard from the diva. She loved riling up her lover. "But then I had to stop reading."

" _O-Oh? Why…" R_ achel's voice squeaked and she had to clear her throat. _"Why was that?"_

"The heat in our bedroom became unbearable," she said, then gasped when the slippery ice cube escaped from her fingers and dropped down into her shirt.

 _"What are you doing?" the brunette asked curiously, quickly grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and heading toward the master bedroom, closing the door behind her._

"It's seriously so hot in here, babe. I'm trying to cool myself down."

Wild… and kinky… thoughts flowed through Rachel's mind and she bit her bottom lip. _"A-And just how are you doing that?"_

"Ice cubes," Quinn told her, pulling the cold cube out from between her breasts.

Now Rachel's vivid brain exploded with images _. "Care to explain just what you're doing with them?"_ her voice squeaked again as she sat down on the bed.

"I'm sliding them across my skin, trying to cool myself down. But they're melting too quickly. One just slipped out of my fingers and down my shirt." 

" _Shit,"_ the singer whispered, able to visualize it clearly. _"What are you wearing?"  
_  
It was a clichéd line, and they both knew it… but it was a classic for a reason.

Quinn glanced down at her red tank top and the black lace panties Rachel had given her as a present a few weeks before they left on tour. It was too damn hot to wear her usual pajamas, and what did it matter if she was walking around the house in barely any clothes, especially when she was alone? "I'm lying on our bed in a red tank and those black panties you gave me a few weeks ago." She tried to make her voice sound husky and alluring, but the heat was too much and she just ended up sounding breathless.

Rachel swallowed hard. _"The lacy ones… the ones that are only held together by tiny strings on the sides?"_

"Those are the ones. What are _you_ wearing?" she asked.

 _"My black exercise pants and a black sports bra. I just got back from a late night workout,"_ Rachel told her.

The images flashing through Quinn's mind were anything but sweet. She knew exactly what Rachel looked like in those clothes, and what she looked like covered in sweat after a good workout. Her palms began to sweat even more than they already were. She could picture the exercise pants hanging low on the brunette's hips, the lines of her toned stomach, the V-cut of her hips and the defined six-pack of her abs. There were a lot of people who didn't like the look of a woman with a six-pack, but Quinn sure as hell wasn't one of them! She loved running her tongue over Rachel's muscles, feeling them flex under her. Just the thought sent shivers through her body.

" _I bet our bed is so very comfortable for you,"_ Rachel said, breaking Quinn out of her dirty thoughts.

She relaxed more into her pillows, feeling the mattress and sheets hug around her body. "You're right, it is pretty comfy."

 _"And I bet it looks even better with you in it… half naked,"_ Rachel began, her voice deep as she slowly painted a visual picture for her lover. _"I know you want me there with you. You wish I was there next to you on our bed, my fingers slowly caressing your hot skin. Kissing you exactly where I know you love to be kissed."_

"Mmmm, Rachel…" Quinn moaned softly, closing her eyes. 

_"I want to hold you, Quinn. I want to see every part of you. Kiss every part of you. Lick every part of you. I want to be inside you. Giving you pleasure. Watching your body move with mine. Joining with you and knowing there is no way I could be any physically closer to you."_ Rachel's voice was pure sex in Quinn's ears. _"I want to hear you moan, Quinn. I want to hear you scream my name. I want you to come undone completely and utterly just for me."_

"Fuck, Rach," Quinn whispered, feeling her panties quickly drench from her warm, wet core. "I need you so badly. I want to kiss you. I want to surrender myself to you. I want to press myself close to you, so every inch of our bodies touch. I want to wrap myself around you and just… Fuck, Rachel, I need you!" 

Proud of herself for being able to elicit those sounds from her girlfriend, Rachel smiled. _"Put your phone on speaker and lay it next to you, baby, on my pillow. You're going to need both hands for this. Get comfortable."_

Quinn grinned, ready and very willing to fall under her gorgeous lover's spell.

Rachel licked her lips, slipping out of her pants. _"I want you to close your eyes and imagine me lying next to you. My lips brush against your soft cheek, barely touching your skin, but it sends chills up your spine. My hand slowly trails up your leg, over your hip and up to your breast. Then back down again, just as slow. I'm kissing your neck and whispering in your ear just how beautiful and sexy you are. I can't take my eyes off you, Quinn, I can't stop touching you."  
_  
When Rachel stopped talking, Quinn asked in a desperate whisper, "Now what?"

 _"Where are your hands?"_

"On my stomach," she answered honestly.

 _"Take one hand and slide it under your tank top, up to your breast, as if it was my hand. Take the other and move it over your thigh, gently touching and running your fingers over your hot, sweaty skin. Imagine my fingers touching you. Reach up and take your nipple between two fingers, pinch and twist lightly. My breath is on your neck. I trail kisses down your throat as I slowly pull your top up to reveal your full breasts."_

Quinn felt her heartbeat increase and wondered if Rachel could hear it over the phone.

 _"I lower my mouth, closing my lips around your aching nipple, my hand running over your thigh, slowly widening your legs. I want to feel you, Quinn."  
_  
The blonde felt her legs open of their own accord, desperately wanting the sensual touch her lover was promising her. "Rachel," she begged.

 _"Does it feel good?"_ the singer asked.

"Yes." Quinn was breathless, her fingers already working over to the hem of her panties.

 _"Good. Now, I'm slowly sliding my hand down your hip and inching over to your core. Are you wet, Quinn? Are you wet for me?"_

"Yes." She didn't want to go ahead of Rachel's words, but she didn't know if she could wait any longer. "Yes, I'm so wet. Oh, I wish you were here to touch me, Rach."

Rachel smiled and continued, _"Now I start to tease you through the lace of your panties with just enough pressure that you can feel my touch, but not enough to satisfy you. I slip beneath your panties, slowly letting one finger slide through your wet heat. I groan into your ear, marveling at how wet you are just for me. And I can't hold out another second, so I slip my finger inside you."_ When she heard Quinn groan, Rachel couldn't wait another second. She shed her bra and boxers and slipped into the bed, her hand slowly massaging her hardening cock _. "I'm pumping my finger in and out of you slowly, just the way you like it. My thumb rubs against your clit, making you moan out my name."  
_  
"Oh, Rachel," the blonde sighed, her finger wet as she moved it in and out of herself, imagining her lover's warm touch inside her. 

_"I slip out of you and begin to rub quick circles on your clit, pressing hard against you until you beg me to let you cum. But just as I feel you about to reach your peak, I stop and pull my hand out of your panties."_

Quinn's whimper told her that the blonde had stopped her actions when she said, and the diva smiled.

Quinn was already wound up tight and they had just barely started. She hated that she was so addicted to sex with Rachel. "Please, baby," she begged. "Please let me cum." Her fists clenched to her sides.

 _"Not yet. I want to keep going. I stare deeply into your eyes as I bring my soaked finger up to my mouth, between my lips, and lick your taste off. I close my eyes and groan at the deliciousness. You are heaven, Quinn. You always taste so good, so sweet. I then press my lips to yours, sharing your flavor."_

The blonde swirled her finger in her mouth, moaning at the taste of herself on her tongue.

 _"I want you so badly, Quinn,"_ Rachel moaned into the phone, her own hand movements speeding up as she used her precum to lubricate her erection.

"Take me, Rachel," she husked, her eyes closed tight, completely lost in her fantasy with her lover.

" _I pull your tank top off and throw it off the bed. Then I slide my hands down your gorgeous body, Quinn. Oh how I love your body! I hook my fingers in your panties and slip them off your legs."_

"Now what?" Quinn asked desperately, her breath heavy.

 _"Now I lower my head between your thighs, my tongue darting out to taste you fully. My hands grip your firm hips to keep you still while I kiss and suck and lick at your core, bringing you closer to the edge than last time."_

"I'm almost there, Rach!" Quinn called out, her hands furiously rubbing her swollen sex as her hips began to buck.

" _But then I stop and pull back."_

Quinn's eyes fly open. "No! Rachel, no!" she cried out in frustration. Why was her lover doing this to her?!

" _But, baby, I need to be inside you,"_ Rachel murmured lowly. _"I need to feel you squeezing me tight, hugging me with your hot wet pussy. I need to be fully connected with you. Please, baby."_

Quinn nodded even knowing the brunette couldn't see her. "Yes… Yes, Rachel… I need you inside me too. Now."

Rachel bobbed her head up and down in agreement. _"I hover over you, gazing down into your beautiful eyes. You make me so crazy, Quinn, and I can't wait another second. I line myself up with your tight opening and with one hard push, I enter you all the way. I'm so deep inside you, Quinn. You feel unbelieveable! How do you feel, baby? How do I feel to you?"_

Quinn's hips bucked frantically, meeting each of her thrusts. Rachel said she was deep inside, so Quinn was slamming three fingers as deep as she could go. She always felt so whole when Rachel was inside her. And she knew subconsciously that her lover was thousands of miles away and it was only her own fingers inside her, but with hearing Rachel panting and moaning on the other side of the phone, Quinn still felt connected to her. "I'm so full, Rachel! You feel so good… I need to kiss you! Please!"

" _I need to kiss you too, baby,"_ the brunette husked. _"I'm pounding into you so hard, Quinn. I can hear you grunting from the force I'm using, but I just need to have you… all of you. My hands palm your breasts… then I pinch your nipples and pull them. You cry out in pleasure just as I crash my lips to yours, swallowing every sound you make. I thrust my tongue into your mouth and moan when I taste you. You make me so hot, Quinn. Your hands are in my hair, pulling as hard as you can, trying to anchor yourself as unbelievable pleasure rolls through your body."_

"Yes, Rachel! Please… Faster! I need you to go faster!"

Rachel's breathing was heavy and labored. She knew Quinn was close. _"Cum for me, baby! I need to hear you! I need to know you're mine!"_

The pleasure was just too much for Quinn. She curled her fingers inside her body, pressing down on the engorged sponge-like patch… and pinched her nipple with her other hand… causing her to shoot over the edge of ecstasy and cry out her release loudly over the phone.

The sound of her girlfriend's orgasm triggered Rachel's own and she followed closely behind, picturing Quinn's expression of unbridled passion as her body exploded.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

" _Tweets and pics from last night's New Directions concert have been dominating every social networking website for the past 24 hours! Lead singer, Rachel Berry surprised their fans by bringing her 3 year old son, Jaxon, on stage along with her mother, Dr. Shelby Corcoran. Then the three brunettes mesmerized fans by singing a bedtime lullaby together, causing the 10,000 people attending the concert to fall into silence. "It was remarkable!" one fan wrote on her Tumblr page along with the video she recorded of the event. "Completely amazing!" was written by several fans, all expressing their gratitude at witnessing this soft side of the famous diva._

" _An editor at Rolling Stones magazine, who happened to be attending the performance, commented in his article today, "This was by far the best concert I have ever personally attended. Not only did Rachel Berry introduce us to her adorable little boy and her beautiful mother, but throughout the remainder of the concert, the four other band members shared their own personal stories and showed us a glimpse into their private lives. I have never felt more connected to an artist than I do to New Directions."_

" _The band continues their nationwide tour and we have a feeling all their fans are hoping to see this rare side of the group progress throughout the rest of their performances. What fan doesn't want to know their idol's true personality and feel a unique connection?"_

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

It had been a week since Jaxon returned home from the music tour. And to say he was giving Quinn a hard time, would be drastically understating the situation. The 'terrible twos' were raging strong in the small 3 year old and the blonde mother was almost at her wit's end.

The little boy fought her every night before bedtime, refusing to go to sleep until his Mom 'Chel sang to him. And on the nights when Rachel was performing and wasn't available to fulfill Jaxon's nightly request, he would scream and throw a tantrum until he fell over asleep from exhaustion.

He was also misbehaving for Santana on the days the Latina was available to watch him. He would stubbornly stand his ground and fight back with everything Santana would throw at him. It was a daily battle of wills.

Rachel talked to her son over Skype everyday, and when she heard about his behavior, she scolded him for his disrespectful actions and explained to him why he needed to be nicer to his mama and his aunt. But after the third day, Jaxon just started yelling and stomping his feet at the older brunette. Rachel felt terrible having to witness her son's flippant behavior through the computer screen and unable to be home to help Quinn through the situation. She could tell it was beginning to take a toll on the blonde when she noticed dark bags under Quinn's eyes and a general wariness in her body.

It was killing her that there was nothing she could do.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Brittany was loving being able to dance in front of thousands of people. It was a high that was indescribable. She had became fast friends and molded easily with all the other dancers and she respected their choreographer. But she was so thankful that she was a quick learner, because she had mere days to learn all the routines for the thirteen songs they danced for. It called for long days, but in her opinion - totally worth it.

She was sad when Santana had to go back to Los Angeles, and she talked to her several times a day through phone calls or texts. It was hard being without her girlfriend, but at least she had Rachel.

The diva told Brittany about Quinn and Jaxon's current stand-off, and the dancer said that Santana had already told her and she felt at a loss of what to do about the whole situation. She tried to Skype Jaxon when he was with Santana, and was able to have some fun with him, helping him to smile again to hopefully create a small sliver of normalcy.

Several nights a week were spent in the diva's bus laughing and playing games. And like magic, wherever the ball of sunshine named Brittany S. Pierce was, that was automatically the hangout place for everyone.

Small parties erupted as the bus cruised down the freeway between cities. Loud music and dancing and drinking and just having a great time with all the guys, and Rachel, Brittany and Tina. Except for the night when all hell broke loose when Puck, Sam, Brittany and Jake got into a yelling match about which franchise was better - Marvel or DC Comics.

Of course, the copious amount of alcohol didn't help as Puck and Sam expressed - loudly - their reasons why DC Comics were best. But Brittany and Jake came right back with their defense of the Marvel superheroes. After thirty minutes of watching the debate, Rachel shook her head, giggling at her crazy friends and headed upstairs to bed.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

In Dallas, the band was surprised by a new visitor.

Rachel was getting ready for the show in her dressing room when a knock came at the door, followed by the door bursting open to reveal Charlie, grinning like a high teenager.

The young blonde had several days off work and Brittany had invited her to come see some shows. Of course there was no way Charlie Fabray would ever turn down that offer.

Rachel was thrilled to see her! They hugged and talked and giggled like old friends. Charlie was still in awe of Rachel and New Directions, but she was getting used to having such famous friends.

Watching the concert from the front row was incredible and seeing the multiple Grammy-winning band performing live on stage was way more than she ever expected.

The venue was absolutely huge, bigger than anywhere she'd ever been before. And naturally the music and the screams and cheers were louder.

And the crowd… they absolutely loved New Directions.

Throughout the whole show the fans chanted, yelled each band member's name, tried to get on stage - pure chaos, in other words. Their set list wasn't too long, the whole show lasted a little more than two hours, but it was in those hours where Charlie felt more alive than she had in a long time. When the crowd chanted along with Sam and Puck's guitars, trying to match their voices to the strings, chills ran down the young blonde's back. It was a feeling she tried her hardest to savor.

It was easy to tell that the band was having a blast up on stage. Jake kept shooting his bandmates funny looks from behind his drum set, trying to get the band to laugh and mess up. Blaine was especially a victim, being targeted by Jake multiple times. The guitar players also seemed to be having fun, running around from one side of the stage to the other, sometimes stepping very close to the crowd, which made the fans all reach out toward the stage frantically, desperate to get just one touch of their idol.

Along with their original songs, New Directions had decided to play a couple covers. The unique way they tweaked each original song was a huge hit with the fans.

And then it came to the point in the show when all the lights shut off, leaving the entire arena in darkness.

Rachel trotted off stage and grabbed her yellow guitar from one of the crew, throwing the strap over her shoulder. She quickly took a sip of her water bottle and stepped back out on the stage again. As soon as the single spotlight illuminated her standing in the middle of the stage, the crowd went insane.

She looked so calm and serene, almost like the thousands of individuals in front of her were nonexistent. She was lost in her own world as she strummed a few notes that sounded so powerful the whole venue nearly shook.

The brunette's melodic playing, even though Charlie had seen her do it many times before, still shocked the young blonde.

The famous singer's mind was like a nonstop freight train full of ideas. Each note she played was perfectly struck and sustained. It was like she was incapable of messing up, no matter what she was playing. Charlie just watched, awed along with the entire crowd, as Rachel moved her hands up and down, back and forth over the neck of her guitar.

Rachel then stopped for a quick moment before playing something that resembled an intro to a song more than anything, almost like she had it prepared. Then suddenly, Jake's drum began to pound, Sam and Puck's guitars kicked, and Blaine's fingers raced over the keyboard. The music exploded into the audience like an avalanche of energy.

Charlie knew this was a night she would forever remember.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"Did you see that chick with her shirt off?!" Sam exclaimed to the group as they all sat around a table at an empty late night diner.

"Sam!" Tina kicked him under the table, causing him to bite his tongue on the wad of nachos he had just shoved into his mouth.

"No seriously!" Puck cut in. "That girl was _hot_! At least a D-cup."

"You guys are disgusting," Charlie curled her lip then sipped on her soda.

"Jake, you need to practice more with your metronome. You sped up too much in the middle of 'Collapse'," Blaine told the drummer as he grabbed a chip and submerged it into the salsa.

"Yeah, I noticed that, too," Puck added, ribbing his brother with his elbow.

Jake looked around the table at his bandmates, his expression full of fake offence. "Oh, no! What have I done?!" he wailed and threw his arms in the air. Rachel just rolled her eyes at the drummer's dramatics. "Don't tell me this! I don't think my delicate ego can handle it!" He then took a fork and made violent gestures at his throat. "For the sake of the band, I sacrifice myself with this utensil to the music gods!" Charlie giggled at his childishness. Jake then put the fork down and resumed his normal persona. "But yeah, I need to practice that part right after the second bridge; I know what you're talking about."

They all laughed at him. It was never a dull moment with this group of drama queens.

Sam struck up a conversation with Blaine while everyone else began discussing that night's concert stats. Puck slyly glanced over at Blaine, making sure he wasn't paying attention, and stealthily slipped something into the pianist's drink. Jake held in a huge grin, knowing full well what his brother was planning.

It was only a minute later when Blaine took a huge swig of his beer. The Puckerman brothers doubled over in laughter, pulling the attention of the entire table to them.

Rachel looked at the strange boys suspiciously, but after that earlier comment about the topless girl in the audience, she wasn't about to say anything to them for fear of hearing more crude commentary.

About fifteen minutes later when everyone was about finished with their food, Blaine started to feel a little awkward. He cleared his throat, like he was trying to free a piece of food that had gotten stuck. He began blinking his eyes rapidly, saying, "Hey, guys, I think we should get going, I don't think I can-" at that moment, he passed out and fell forward, his forehead smacking the table.

Puck and Jake couldn't contain themselves. They whooped and hollered with such hilarity as the sound echoed around the diner.

Kurt's mouth was hanging open in shock as he stared down at his out-cold boyfriend.

Rachel and Charlie shot out of their seats, also flabbergasted at the situation. That had never happened before and they were getting freaked.

"Holy shit! What the hell did you do to him?!" Tina questioned as she lifted Blaine's unconscious head to look at his face.

Through fits of laughter, Puck choked out, "It's okay… he'll be alright in a few seconds."

"You made him do that?!" Charlie exclaimed in bewilderment… but at the same time, extremely amused. Trying to keep from giggling for Tina's sake, she called to the waiter for the bill and he hurried over to the table.

Just at that moment, Blaine's eyes snapped open and his head shot up.

The three girls jumped back with a shriek, their hands covering their pounding hearts.

"Son of a-" Rachel yelled, her eyes blazing at Puck. "Noah! What the hell?!"

"What JewBabe?" the mohawked boy asked innocently.

Tina rolled her eyes at their childish antics and pulled Rachel toward the door, but not before throwing one last threat at the boys over her shoulder, "You are so dead, Puckerman!" They left the diner to get on their bus, expecting the guys to pick up the bill.

Jake and Puck launched into hysterics again.

Blaine blinked, confused as to what was going on. He just shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his beer. "You know, Jake, you need to practice more with your metronome. You sped up too much in the middle of 'Collapse'," he informed the drummer.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

A/N - This was just a filler chapter. More depth is coming soon! And some drama…


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer - I sadly do not own Glee.

A/N - Welcome back everyone! I hope you all enjoy this little chapter of mine. :)

 **Chapter 37 - Oops! I Did It Again!**

Shelby rushed through the front door of Quinn and Rachel's house, quickly headed toward the main living room. "Quinn, I got here as soon as I could! Is everything o… kay?" she stopped mid-step just inside the archway leading into the living room to see a very… familiar… well not exactly _familiar_ , but a definite sense of deja vu immediately swept over her as her eyes took in the scene before her. Sitting rigid on the couch was a tired, ragged-looking blonde mother who was staring across the room at a small brunette three year old, standing with a nose in the corner.

Yep. It was like she had been transported back in time 20 years.

At the sound of the new voice, Jaxon turned and exclaimed, "Ga'ma! Ga'ma!" A huge smile lit up his face as he took in the welcome sight of someone who could save him.

But no.

"Jaxon Berry Fabray!" the cold, stern voice of his blonde mother cut through the air, "put your nose right back in that corner."

What happened next was the part that was different than Shelby's memories - where Rachel would pout to get her way, Jaxon glared. And Shelby had to admit that it was a very unnerving sight. That bold little three year old glared right back at his mother with cold, intimidating eyes. And a matching - but hazel - pair of icy eyes glared right back at him. It caused a shiver to run up Shelby's spine, and she swore the temperature in the room plummeted.

Fabray against Fabray.

It was not a pretty sight to say the least.

Shelby could actually feel the static in the air, the impending implosion. And she knew if she didn't somehow defuse the situation quickly, the two would turn each other into stone.

Rachel was dramatic, but Jaxon was defiant. Definitely inherited from Quinn.

"Nose. In. The. Corner. Now!" Each word was clipped as they came out of Quinn's mouth. It was a short command, but it spoke volumes.

As Jaxon obediently – but obviously pissed - turned back to face the wall, his hard glare didn't leave Quinn's until she was completely out of his sight.

As Quinn slowly twisted in her seat to see Shelby, the older woman's heart jumped in fear at the rigid stare, but hazel eyes quickly morphed into helpless, exhausted eyes. Eyes of a worn out mother who had been dealing with a very stubborn child, and was at her wit's end.

Shelby's heart went out to the young mother.

Quinn stood up and walked toward the kitchen, motioning for Shelby to follow her. But once she was out of sight of the little boy, the blonde crumbled.

Shelby pulled her into a comforting hug as Quinn cried on her shoulder.

Quinn was just so tired. She was beyond tired. Working 60 hours a week, conducting business matters, dealing with hard-headed art dealers who thought they were more important than any god, keeping the house clean, making sure there was healthy food on the table, plus trying to spend time with Jaxon and being a good mother was wearing her out. Especially with Rachel gone and having to deal with Jaxon's defiance alone.

Oh… She missed Rachel so much. She hadn't realized until then how much she'd come to lean and rely on her girlfriend until she was gone.

"It's okay, sweetie," Shelby cooed in her ear, keeping a tight comforting hug on the young blonde. "Everything will be okay."

"I'm just so _tired_ ," Quinn managed to say through her tears. She hated feeling this way. Not only was it a blow to her pride, it was also showing vulnerability - weakness. And that was the one inadequacy that Fabrays avoided at all costs.

Shelby held her in her arms for several minutes, trying to somehow lend the distressed mother some of her own strength. "Quinn, darling, why don't you leave Jaxon to me and go take a nice hot bath. Take a good book, or turn on some soft music. Add some bubbles. Just anything that will help you relax. Don't worry about Jaxon, I'll handle him."

Quinn pulled back, immense gratitude shining in her teary eyes. "That sound heavenly. Thank you, Shelby. And thank you for coming over."

"You're welcome, sweetie," the brunette's eyes soft as she squeezed Quinn's arm with understanding.

Quinn filled herself a tall cup of ice water and headed up the stairs, intent on taking the older woman's advice.

Shelby took a deep breath, her mind going back to the days of Rachel's tantrums. Well, the tantrums from when the young diva was little; her tantrums these days were slightly different. Now that Rachel was older, Shelby could try to make her daughter see reason and logic, whereas it was near impossible for a three year old to see and understand any kind of logic.

When she walked back into the living room, she had to admit that she was surprised to see Jaxon's nose still in the corner. She was honestly expecting him to have moved from that position as soon as Quinn left the room. However, he was now standing in only his navy blue shorts - his shirt thrown across the room. Surely his own insolent move after the women had gone into the kitchen.

She quietly sat down on the couch and just watched her grandson for several minutes. He stayed mostly quiet, a deep breath here and there, a little shuffling of his feet.

After five minutes Shelby spoke up, making sure her voice conveyed an edge of authority, "Okay, Jaxon, you can come over here now."

He turned around, a sad puppy dog look on his face as he dragged his little feet over to the couch and stood in front of his grandmother, his gaze down toward the carpet.

Shelby ran her fingers through his thick wavy hair, loving the softness and the way it felt. "What's going on, baby?" she asked gently.

He just shrugged his shoulders and fiddled with his fingers, knowing he was in trouble. He didn't like to be in trouble with his grandma.

Shelby's brow creased in thought as she studied him. "Come sit on my lap," she said, lifting him up.

He sat quietly, snuggling into her chest and enjoying her closeness.

Shelby wrapped her arms around him. "Why were you standing in the corner?" she asked quietly, laying a kiss to the side of his head so he knew he was loved.

"Mama made me," he mumbled.

"Why did she make you? What happened?"

He was silent for a moment, knowing he was probably going to get in trouble again by his earlier actions. "I yell at Mama."

Shelby raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Why did you yell at your Mama?"

"She mean to me."

"Why was she mean to you?" she asked softly, making sure to continue running her fingers through his hair soothingly.

He turned in her lap to look at her. "At store I wanted Mickey cheese. Mama said, 'NO!'" he informed his grandmother, pouting and crossing his arms, like what Quinn did to him was so uncalled for. How dare anyone deny a child some cheese?!

Shelby sighed, pulling him closer into her. "Then what happened?"

"I yell at her," his voice fell lower, feeling chastised. "She mad at me. When we get home, she made me stand in corner."

Shelby took a deep breath, now understanding the situation she had walked in on earlier. "Come on, Jax. I'll make you a peanut butter sandwich, then we can go up and play in your toy room while your mama rests."

His eyes lit up for the first time as he scrambled off her lap.

After his snack and while Jaxon was digging through his toybox, Shelby sent a quick message to Rachel, telling her to FaceTime her as soon as she could. Rachel replied five minutes later, letting her mother know she would be able to in around fifteen minutes.

Shelby and Jaxon played with cars and airplanes and dinosaurs until Shelby heard her phone beep.

Opening up her app, she grinned when she saw her daughter's beautiful face. "Hey, baby girl, how are you?"

Obviously having just finished with a workout, Rachel had her hair up in a ponytail and a towel across her shoulders. "I'm doing good, Mom," she said with a smile, then her brow furrowed. "Are you at my house?"

"Hi, Mom 'Chel!" Jaxon exclaimed, sticking his head between Shelby and the phone, grinning widely at his mom.

Rachel laughed. "Hey, Jax! How are you, sweetheart? Are you and grandma playing today?"

He nodded excitedly, then his eyes lowered as he bit his lip. "I trouble with Mama," he reluctantly admitted, his voice soft.

Rachel let out a deep, frustrated breath, knowing the situation wouldn't be good. "Tell me what happened."

He recounted what happened, making Rachel dig the information out of him the same way Shelby had to.

After he was finished, Rachel closed her eyes and dropped her head. What were they going to do with this kid? It was getting out of hand. "I am very sad, Jaxon," she told him. "I wish you wouldn't have done that. I bet it really hurt Mama's feelings."

His eyes filled with tears as he nodded.

Shelby wrapped her arms around him in comfort. Her heart breaking.

"Can I talk to grandma for a few minutes, Jax? Then you and I can talk again, okay?" He nodded and pushed himself off Shelby's lap. "Oh, and, Jaxon?" He stopped and looked back into the phone to see his mom smile. "I love you. No matter what, I will always love you, okay?"

A small smile touched his lips. "I luv you too," he said, kissing his palm.

As the little boy went over to continue playing with his trucks, Shelby slipped out of the room and into Jaxon's bedroom next door, where she and Rachel could have more privacy.

"How is Quinn?" Rachel asked, her eyes closed in defeat.

"Well, she sent me a text, asking me to come over as soon as I could. And when I got here, it was like two alphas silently at war with each other. I swear there's icicles hanging in the living room; their glares were so cold."

Rachel huffed out a laugh, knowing exactly what her mother was talking about. "Where is Quinn now?"

"I sent her to take a hot bath. She looked liked she could really use it. She was strong and stern with Jaxon, but once she and I were out of his earshot, she just broke down."

Rachel's heart broke for her girlfriend. She knew this must being killing the blonde. Normally Quinn and Jaxon got along great. Their personalities complemented each other perfectly, like how Rachel and Quinn fit together. But when the Fabray attitude of steel makes its bull-headed and unshakable appearance from her son, all hell breaks loose. Two Fabrays fighting each other was ugly, and only the strongest of people would ever dare to step in between them.

Shelby continued, "I think I'm going to take Jaxon to my house for the weekend. It's Friday and I don't have to work until Monday, so I have a lot of free time. I think it would be good for Quinn to have a quiet weekend. Or at least a Jaxon-free one," she said, smiling.

A small smile touched Rachel's lips, gratitude shining on her eyes. "That would be wonderful, Mom. Thank you. I know she would really appreciate that. She's been so busy lately with the gallery and everything… and sometimes she gets so caught up in her work that she forgets to eat and take care of herself. So a weekend to unwind would help her a lot."

They talked for a few more minutes, then Rachel and Jaxon got to talk for a while. She reprimanded his actions toward his mama and made him promise her he would be nicer. She explained that his mama was tired and needed him to be more patient and respectful towards her. He was the man of the house and he needed to protect and care for his mama.

Hearing the words "man of the house" and "protect" somehow kick-started the male "take care of my family" instinct inside the little boy. He puffed out his chest and told his mom he would do better and protect his mama.

After much kisses, one directly on the screen, they ended their call. Shelby asked Jaxon to help her pack him a small bag of clothes for a few days over at her house. He was thrilled to know he was going to be staying with his grandma.

Shelby quietly tapped on Quinn's bedroom door. But when there was no response, she opened it slowly, hoping not to disturb the blonde.

Her shoulders relaxed when she saw Quinn sleeping peacefully on the bed, wearing sweatpants and a tank top, her hair still wet from the bath. Not wanting to disrupt the exhausted woman, Shelby softly closed the door and headed down to the kitchen where she left a note on the counter, telling Quinn that she had Jaxon and would keep him for the weekend so she could have some much-needed relaxing few days.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

The five members of New Directions sat in the sound booth of a St. Louis radio station, preparing for an on-air interview. They were laughing and joking around with the two DJs while songs and commercials played, everyone having a blast.

"So, when are we up?" Puck asked Greg Campbell, one of the radio hosts, as he rubbed his hands together in excited anticipation.

"Five minutes. We'll talk and ask questions between a couple songs," Greg informed him. "And then you guys will play your current single, and we'll wrap it up after that."

"Sounds good," the mohawked singer said, pulling on the large headphones.

"Alright, guys, you ready?" Debby, the other host, asked as everyone pulled on headphones and nodded.

The technician outside the booth signaled they would be live in five seconds, then counted down. At zero, he pointed to the booth.

"Welcome back to all our listeners. I'm Debby McGuire and Greg Campbell is here with me… like always," she joked in a fake annoyed tone.

"Thanks a lot, Debby," her co-DJ said into the microphone.

"I'm just teasing, Greg. You know I love ya! Besides, the listeners this morning aren't here for us. They just want to hear from our guests," Debby said with a wink toward the band.

"Well, let's welcome them, shall we?" Greg asked, turning to face the group. "Today we are excited to have the one and only New Directions with us in our studio!"

"Yay!" cheered Jake into the microphone, causing the rest of the booth to crack up in laughter. "What? I'm excited to be here."

"Shut up, dude," Puck said, shoving his brother.

Luckily Jake caught his balance before sprawling on the ground.

"Okay, you two," Rachel said, eyeing the brothers. She knew well enough that once those two started shoving each other, the rest went downhill quickly.

"Well we're happy to have you guys join us!" Debby interrupted, pulling the conversation back on track. "How are you all doing this morning? It's pretty early." 

There were some laughs.

"We're good," Blaine answered. "It is early for us, mostly since we just pulled into town around midnight last night, but we're happy to be here."

"So how has the tour been going so far? Has it been everything you were hoping it to be?" Debby asked.

"It's going really well," Rachel said, looking around at her band and seeing them all nod their agreement. "I mean, we all love performing, meeting fans, the energy… Music is a huge part of our lives, and getting to share that with people is amazing."

"Yeah. This tour has definitely been the best one for us so far," added Puck.

Blaine nodded. "Getting to meet our fans from everywhere around the world is an awesome feeling. Last week in Dallas, we had fans that came all the way from Australia just to see us! It was unbelievable!"

"And like Rachel said," Sam added his thoughts, "We're doing what we love with the people we love! Couldn't be better."

"So you guys really are a family off stage?" Greg asked.

They all nodded.

"Absolutely," Jake answered. "Of course we have ups and downs like all family, but after a few black eyes, all is well again."

Everyone laughed.

"Speaking of family, Rachel," Debby said turning to diva, "Your son was on tour with you at the beginning, right?"

Rachel grinned. "Yes! And he absolutely loved it! It was great to be able to share this part of my life with him."

"And we saw on a YouTube video that he can sing," the host smiled.

Puck smirked. "Yup. That kid's badass! He doesn't let anything stop him."

"He's definitely a true performer," Blaine said.

"So after the show tonight, where is your next stop?" Debby asked.

"Chicago," Rachel answered. "We've never played there before, so we're all pretty excited."

Jake nodded. "Yeah, several of the cities on this tour are new to us and it's been great. Especially when we hear that most of the concerts are all sold out. We're honored that so many fans want to come see our shows. The crowds have been great! It's a rush, really!" he babbled excitedly.

"Don't you guys have some tickets you wanted to give away for the show tonight?" Greg asked.

Blaine pulled two front row tickets out of his jacket pocket. "Yeah, we do. How do you want to determine which fan wins them?"

"How about whoever can guess which of us is the strongest?" Puck piped up, kissing his bicep.

It was disgusting and childish and Rachel curled her top lip. "Gross, Noah!"

"How about - Who can guess the number of tattoos Rachel has?" Sam threw out.

Everyone looked at Rachel and she just shrugged. "That's fine, I guess."

Greg smiled and leaned into his microphone. "Okay, listeners! You heard Sam - Whoever can guess the number of tattoos lead singer Rachel Berry has, will win two front row tickets for tonight's show. So get ready! … And the phone lines are open… Now!" he announced, pressing a button.

Immediately all the phone lines lit up.

"Wow," Rachel breathed out, her eyes wide as she stared at all the blinking lights.

Debby pressed one of the buttons. "Hi! You're on-air with New Directions!"

" _Ohh… Oh… Oh my… !"_ exclaimed a high-piercing voice. Then the sound of screaming and jumping around was heard in the background.

"Hello?" Greg chuckled into the microphone. "Are you still there? You didn't faint, did you?"

The noise quieted and they heard the girl clearing her throat. _"N-No. I'm here. I'm here."_

The host chuckled. "Okay. What's your name?"

" _Melinda."_

"Hi, Melinda! Do you want to say hi to New Directions?"

There was a little squeal, then, _"Hi, you guys! Hi, Rachel!"_

They all laughed and said their greetings.

"Melinda, do you know how many tattoos Rachel has?" Greg asked.

" _Ten?"_ she answered.

Rachel shook her head, so the radio host pressed the loud buzzer button.

"Oh sorry, Melinda! That's not right. Okay, next caller," he pressed the next blinking light. "Hi! Welcome to the show. What's your name?"

" _Travis,"_ said a deep voice.

"Hey, Travis," Debby greeted. "Want to say hello to the band?"

" _Hey everyone!"_ he said, a smile in his voice.

"Hi, Travis!" and "Hey, dude!" and "Hey, Travis!" filled the airwaves.

"What's your guess on the number of Rachel's tattoos?" Debby asked.

" _16,"_ he stated confidently.

Everyone turned to look at Rachel, who had her mouth hanging open.

"How did he know that?!" she exclaimed.

"He's right?" Greg asked the diva curiously.

"I thought you only had 14?" Blaine said, looking confused at the singer.

"Well yeah. I had 14 for a while, but just last week I got two more."

Puck's eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Oh yeah? What are the two new ones?"

Rachel blushed. "I had my son's name written on the side of my right ribcage. And I had Quinn's name written in elegant script."

The booth was silent as they all waited for her to finish. But when she didn't, Debby asked the question everyone was wondering, "And where on your body would that be?"

Trying to dodge the question, Rachel quickly grabbed the microphone and exclaimed, "Congratulations, Travis! You won the two front row tickets for tonight's show! We'll be excited to-"

"Wait! Wait!" filled the booth in objection to the diva dodging the question.

"Come on, JewBabe," Puck smirked. "You have to tell us where Quinn's name is tattooed on that sexy body of yours."

Rachel's mouth pursed into a straight line. "I do not have to tell you!" she informed them with a stubborn bite to her voice. "It's just between Quinn and I! So just drop it, Noah!"

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

The tour continued, taking New Direction to different cities as they traveled farther east. They played in Chicago, Memphis, as well as Atlanta. Orlando was by far one of their favorite stops, since most of the women who came to the concert were only clad in bikinis. Rachel liked the area and made a mental note to bring Quinn and Jaxon back to go to DisneyWorld when the tour was over.

Rachel and Quinn talked every day and made plans for Quinn to meet up with the band in New York City, where they would be performing two concerts. And since they would be in one place for a few days, Quinn and Rachel figured that would be the ideal time to be together.

But before that blissful reunion, Rachel still had to get through five more cities.

It was in Washington D.C. when they actually, surprisingly, got everything ready for the show ahead of time. So the band decided to take some time and spend with the fans.

"Did you see all those fans outside?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yeah. It's crazy," Jake chuckled as they reached the doors and nodded to the security guards.

"Let's do this!" Puck yelled as he pushed past the rest of the band and flung the door open, his hands in the air like he was waiting for a standing ovation.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and followed after him.

"Surprise, people!" he called, immediately getting the attention of everyone within earshot.

A collective gasp went up from the fans that had gathered early at the entrance to the venue.

"Puck!"

"Oh my hell, it's Puck!"

"Look! There's Sam!"

"Marry me, Jake!"

"I love you, Puck!"

"Rachel!"

Puck waded into the throng of people. "Don't be shy, now. I don't bite," he teased, flashing his sexy smirk.

It was like a dam had broken as the fans swarmed them.

The band spent the next thirty minutes signing every piece of paper, picture, CD case or phone that came their way.

Everyone wanted autographs, but Rachel made sure to only sign in appropriate places, despite several protests from willing girls. She would just smile at them and sign in a more modest spot.

The concert that evening was loud and pumping, and everything a New Directions concert should be. The screams and cheers were louder than normal and it seemed like everyone had the time of their lives.

Back at the hotel, the band had a few drinks to wind down from the adrenaline rush, then decided to call it a night, each going to their separate hotel rooms.

Glad to finally be able to get some rest, Rachel pulled the keycard from her pocket when she reached her suite. Inside, she threw her jacket down on the couch and began undressing as she headed toward the bedroom. She was just entering the room, her shirt halfway unbuttoned, when she stopped.

Her gaze fell to the end of her bed where she saw a pair of long sexy legs. A predatory smile grew and she felt her member harden at the thought of her girlfriend surprising her a week early. She took a few more steps forward into the room, her eyes hungrily traveling up the long legs that led to a toned stomach, over perky breasts and finally landed on the beautiful face of a blonde…

… But it wasn't _her_ blonde.

Rachel stared at the familiar woman in shock. What the hell was she doing here? "J-Jasmine?" she breathed out, her mind spinning as she tried to figure out what was going on.

The blonde woman smiled seductively at the stunned singer, her eyes dark and filled with lust as she roamed over the sexy body of the brunette singer.

"Jasmine, what the hell are you doing here?" Rachel asked in confusion, completely thrown by the turn of events.

"Hello, baby," the woman purred as she made her way toward the end of the bed where the singer still stood. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck and pressed her naked body against her. "I've missed you so much." She placed a soft kiss on Rachel's lips.

The intimate action broke the diva from her shock and she quickly pushed the intruder away. "No!" She quickly crossed to the other side of the room, re-buttoning her shirt. "No, Jasmine! The hell?!" She ran her hand through her hair in exasperation. "I asked you what the hell you are doing here, and I expect an answer!"

Jasmine just pouted at the angry brunette. "But, Rach baby, come on, I'm back. Now we can be a family," she said, hope now filling her eyes.

Rachel's jaw dropped to the ground. What the hell was going on? Was one of the guys playing some sort of sick joke on her? "W-What are you talking about? I haven't seen you in over two years, and all of a sudden you just show up out of nowhere?"

Jasmine let out a defeated sigh and laid back on the bed, propping her head on her hand as she pulled the comforter over her to cover her naked body. "I'm sorry, Rachel. You knew I had to leave back then. The tour was ending and I needed to find another dancing gig. Luckily Gaga had been hiring for back up dancers or I wouldn't have known what to do."

Rachel fell into the chair by the desk, staring at her one-time friend and lover - actually she was more like a fuck buddy than a lover. "But after you left, I never heard from you again. What happened, Jaz?"

The blonde huffed out a sarcastic laugh. "What happened? You seriously want to know what happened to me, Rachel?" Her eyes hardened as she pushed herself off the bed, not caring about her nakedness, and walked over to her discarded clothes on the sofa. She searched through her jacket pocket and pulled out a photo, thrusting it at the singer. "This happened," she pointed at the photo in the diva's hands.

Rachel looked at up at the woman in confusion, then gazed down at the photo of a little boy, probably around two years old. His blue eyes, the same shade as Jasmine's, went perfectly with his brown unruly hair. He was sitting on lush green grass and laughing as he looked up at the person behind the camera.

But what captured Rachel's attention immediately was the big bright smile on his little face.

She closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. _Oh shit_ …

Jasmine took a step toward the singer and said softly, "Our son is what happened, Rachel."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

A/N - To all the readers who wanted Jaxon to have a sibling - there you go! :)


	38. Chapter 38

A/N - Thanks everyone for all your Favorites, Follows and Reviews! I love that I have such invested readers. Your support means a lot! Happy New Year!

 **Chapter 38 - Past Mistakes Can Bite You in the Ass**

 _Rachel gazed down at the photo of a little boy, probably around two years old. His blue eyes, the same shade of color as Jasmine's, went perfectly with his brown unruly hair. He was sitting on lush green grass and laughing as he looked up at the person behind the camera._

 _But what captured Rachel's attention immediately was the big bright smile on his little face._

 _She closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. Oh shit…_

 _Jasmine took a step toward the singer and said softly, "Our son is what happened, Rachel."_

The air in the hotel room suddenly felt very hot and very claustrophobic. Rachel sat on the chair, still stunned into silence as her mind whirled around and around. She was now regretting that last shot of vodka she'd had with the band a few minutes ago.

She just kept staring down at the photo of the smiling little brown haired boy.

After what felt like an eternity, she shook her head. No. No, this kid couldn't be hers. There was no way.

"He's not mine," she stated firmly as she held the photo out for Jasmine to take, her eyes looking into blue ones.

But the blonde refused to take it. She just stood there with her mouth open, not believing the singer could just dismiss this so easily. "Excuse me? Did you just say that he wasn't yours?" she asked in disbelief.

Rachel took a deep breath then stood up to face the woman. "First of all, please put your clothes back on. I don't want to look at your bits. Secondly… yeah, I'm saying that is not my son."

Silence hung heavy in the air.

Jasmine huffed out a laugh, folding her arms across her chest. "Bullshit, Rachel."

The singer looked at her incredulously. "Bullshit? Seriously? You show up out of nowhere, in my hotel room. Which by the way - how the hell did you even get in? And you decide to lay naked on my bed waiting for me?! And then you proceed to tell me that this is my son. You've got to be joking me right now!"

"He _is_ your son, Rachel!" the angry blonde yelled at her. "You and I fucked more times than I can even remember-"

"Yeah, and I wore protection _every_ time!" Rachel defended, running her hands through her hair.

"Not _every_ time, Rach," the ex-dancer smirked. "You know as well as I do-"

"You know what?" Rachel interrupted harshly. "I am so sick and tired of my past coming back to haunt me."

"Consequences are hell, aren't they?"

Rachel glanced over at Jasmine and saw a smug look on the woman's face. Her temper began to rise at the blonde's self-righteous attitude - like she was delighted to catch Rachel in a trap. "Just get your damn clothes on and get out," she told her, then walked out of the bedroom.

"That's it?! That's all you're going to say?!" Jasmine yelled as she stomped after the singer.

Rachel whirled back on her. "Why now, Jaz? Why after years of no contact, all of a sudden you come back? Why didn't you tell me when you got pregnant? It wasn't like we were strangers."

"Yeah, I know," she said with a hint of pain in her voice. "According to you, we were only 'fuck buddies'," she said, her fingers indicating quote marks. "But I wanted more, Rachel! I love you! I've always loved you! Why wasn't I good enough for you?!"

"Are you insane?" the diva asked, shaking her head in bewilderment.

Jasmine spun around and marched back into the bedroom, coming back moments later and thrusting the photo at Rachel. "Look at him again and tell me he isn't yours! He looks exactly like you!" her anger growing with each word.

Rachel snatched the photo and looked at it again. Sure, the kid had dark hair, an olive complexion, and a bright smile, but that didn't mean that he was automatically hers. She shook her head again and looked up at the blonde. "I looked again, Jasmine, and he's still not mine."

"Fuck you, Rachel! The reason I never told you about him until now is because I knew you would reject him! I knew you wouldn't accept him as yours! You and your 'I'm sterile' bullshit! But guess what? You're not sterile, Rachel! The other kid you have with that blonde tramp is proof of it!"

Anger flared in Rachel's dark eyes. You could hit her all you wanted, but the moment her family was insulted, the situation would get ugly real fast. "Shut the fuck up, Jasmine! Don't you dare disrespect my girlfriend!" she said, taking a step closer to her. "You don't know anything about her or our relationship or our son!"

Jasmine scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "So how did she convince you that her son was yours? Are you even sure that he _is_ yours?" she taunted the singer. "Tell me, Rachel… was she your fuck buddy before I was? She must have been since her kid is older than mine. Does she know about that soft spot behind your left ear that makes your cock twitch every time it gets kissed? Or what about those high notes you can only reach when you're balls deep in my throat? You like a woman without a gag reflex, don't you, Rachel?"

The brunette glared at her, her face growing red in anger. That was one of the things she always hated about Jasmine - the blonde always knew the exact buttons to push to get a reaction from the singer, and she wasn't afraid to push them, repeatedly if need be. Most of their sex had been angry sex after Jasmine had pushed the brunette too far. "Shut up. And get the hell out of my hotel room," Rachel ground out through her teeth. She was hitting her tolerance level very quickly and the sassy blonde had better start to listen because she was only one wrong word away from…

But before the thought was even completed, Jasmine continued with her jabs, "I bet she left you." At the tiny twitch in Rachel's eyes, Jasmine knew she had hit a bulls-eye. She smirked. "That's it, isn't it? You actually had feeling for that girl, and like the whore that she is, she fucked you then left you." She laughed with glee. "Wow… I can't believe the sex addict womanizer who is Rachel Berry actually has a heart. But I do have to admit, by the pictures I've seen of her, I bet her tight hot pussy tastes like gold."

The words were barely out of Jasmine's mouth before Rachel's palm connected with her cheek, the loud slap echoing around the room.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up!" the diva snapped, her eyes blazing.

Jasmine's eyes were wide, tears beginning to pool as she held her hand to her throbbing cheek, her long blonde hair in disarray.

Then Rachel grabbed the blonde's bicep and drug her toward the suite door, not caring that the ex-dancer was still completely nude. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and hit speed dial. When Matt answered she told him to get his ass to her room. "You come anywhere near me or Quinn again and I promise you will regret it. I will make your life hell, Jasmine," the brunette threatened as she wrenched the door open.

Thankfully Matt's room was right next to Rachel's. And when he stepped out into the hallway, he stared in shock at the sight before him. Rachel, more pissed off than he had ever seen her, was shoving a crying naked blonde woman toward him.

"Get this bitch out of here!" the diva's yelled. "I don't want to see her again!"

"You will regret this, Rachel! He is your son!" Jasmine yelled back, her eyes growing just as hard and determined as the singer's. "He is yours dammit!"

"Just shut the fuck up and leave us alone!" the brunette yelled, turning back to walk into her room, slamming the door behind her.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"Honey, I'm home! The party can now officially start!" Rachel heard a woman's voice yell through the tour bus the next morning. Moments later the door to her bedroom flung open and a head of blonde hair, streaked lightly with auburn highlights, poked through. "What up, bitch?"

Without turning from her task, Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Cassie, how much more charming can you get?"

Cassie laughed, stepping into Rachel's bedroom. "I'm a ball of freakin' sunshine," she returned as she reached down and slapped the singer on the ass. "Let loose a little, Star." Suddenly realizing what the brunette was doing, Cassie furrowed her brow. "Why are you packing?"

Ignoring her best friend's question, Rachel nodded to the paper bag in Cassie's grasp. "Whatcha got there?"

Cassie grinned, then reached into the depths of the bag and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniel. Rachel smiled as she looked at the familiar rectangular bottle. Back before New Directions had become famous, she and Cassie would sit in their tiny LA apartment and pass a Jack Daniel back and forth, dreaming about what their lives would be like once Cassie became a high-powered lawyer and Rachel made it big in the music industry. It was a tradition they kept as the years went by and even when fame and fortune was realized.

"Ah…"

Cassie shrugged. "What can I say? I've missed you, Rach."

"Cassie, it's 8 o'clock in the morning!"

The blonde just shrugged and held out the bottle.

Rachel only paused for a moment before she grabbed the whiskey bottle from her best friend, popped the top with a practiced twist of her wrist and took a long chug. The last 8 hours had been the shittiest of Rachel's life and she knew she desperately needed something to help calm her.

Cassie took the bottle back and took her own swig, watching as the brunette went back to packing. "What the hell are you doing? Your tour isn't over yet."

"I need to go home," Rachel told her as she continued to stuffed clothes into her bag.

Cassie arched her eyebrow and just looked at her best friend. She had never seen Rachel act this way, the brunette was shaking and Cassie was pretty sure she hadn't slept in a while due to the black circles and bags under her eyes. "Why, Rachel? What's going on?"

Rachel shook her head as she zipped up her bag. "I just have to go and see Quinn," she said vaguely as she passed the blonde on her way out the door to gather her things from the bathroom.

But Cassie grabbed Rachel's arm, effectively stopping her. "Talk to me, Rachel. What the hell is going on? I've never seen you like this and I'm worried."

When Rachel met Cassie's soft eyes, all the anger and frustration and helplessness she had been drowning in for the last several hours just melted. She let out a long breath, her shoulder sagging as she fell down on the bed next to her bag. "Why does life sometimes decide to just up and kick you in the balls?" she asked. "Just when life seems to be finally going smooth and great, the universe just has to throw in some drama to fuck it all up."

"I'm guessing this has to do with Quinn somehow?"

Rachel nodded. "Kind of."

Cassie handed the bottle back to the diva. "Tell me."

Rachel took another much-needed chug. "Jasmine," was all she said.

Cassie thought for a moment, then her eyes widened and she scoffed. "That dancer bitch that was all over your cock a couple years ago? The one I adamantly told you was a clingy whore?"

The singer rolled her eyes and let out a breath. "Yeah. That one."

"What has she done now? I didn't think Holly hired her for this tour."

"She didn't," Rachel said, then went on to inform her best friend about the incident the night before.

Cassie listened, inserting commentary as the story progressed, mainly just words like "bitch" "skank" and "whore".

"The kid's not mine," Rachel stated adamantly after she finished.

"How do you know that, Rachel?" Cassie asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Because… because I always made sure I used protection. Granted there were a small handful of times when I was too drunk or whatever to get a condom on, but I know for a fact I always wore one with Jasmine. I made sure to never screw her when I was drunk." Rachel's head fell into her hands. "Dammit, Cassie! I need to get home to tell Quinn. If she finds out some other way, she's going to freak and my relationship with her will be over!"

"Why haven't you told her yet?" the blonde wondered. "I thought you two were all about lovey dovey, bare your souls, honesty crap."

"We are," Rachel assured her. "But I feel like I should do this in person."

Cassie thought for a moment. "Well, from what I remember of Jasmine, the bitch won't stop until she gets what she wants. And coming from your lawyer…" she put her hand over her own heart and smirked, "I counsel you to get a paternity test as soon as possible."

"What about Quinn?"

"Rachel, you have slept with hundreds of girls, and Quinn knows that. I'm sure she's wondered about the possibility of there being many Rachel Jrs running around. But this thing with Jasmine can thankfully be resolved quickly. And if the test proves the kid _isn't_ yours, I say why stress Quinn out for no reason?"

Rachel thought about her best friend's words for a few minutes, weighing each pro and con. Finally she nodded. "Okay, but we have to get this resolved as soon as possible."

Cassie nodded. "We will. I'll do some research and track down the skank-"

"She conveniently left her number on my bed before I threw her out."

The lawyer laughed. "Good. That will save us some time."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Quinn had the day off and she was so thankful. The gallery was extremely busy and she had been conducting interviews all week for a manager as well as for additional employees. She met with several good candidates and was hoping she and Mike would be able to hire a competent staff.

But as she walked down the stairs in the house toward the kitchen, all she thought about was a fun day with Jaxon. Today was the day they went to his Gymboree class. It was one of Jaxon's favorite classes where he got to play with different musical instruments and dance and play and he had already made a lot of friends there.

Quinn smiled as she entered the kitchen to see Santana and Jaxon eating breakfast. With Brittany gone on tour with Rachel, Santana had been spending most of her time over with Quinn and Jaxon. And Quinn loved it. It felt normal to have her best friend live with her again.

They all said their good mornings to each other while Quinn poured herself a cup of coffee. They talked and discussed their upcoming day, Santana was going to be down at the strip club for most of the day doing paperwork and everything else that needed to be done, while Quinn and Jaxon went to Gymboree. They made plans to have an early dinner together before the evening rush at the club that the Latina needed to be back for.

After cleaning up breakfast and saying goodbye to Santana when the Latina left, Quinn clapped her hands together and turned to her son, "Who's ready to hit the gym and play the drums?"

Jaxon threw his hands up in the air and yelled, "Me play drums!"

Quinn picked him up and carried him toward the stairs. "Let's get you changed and into some clothes, then we'll go. We've got to get there early before the little… children," she would have honestly rather have said the real description of the little ass hats in Jaxon's class, but held her tongue. "… get all the good instruments. Then it becomes a bloodbath," she muttered the last part under her breath.

After twenty minutes, they were headed to Gymboree and as soon as they got there, Jaxon was excited to get inside to see his friends and play with the instruments.

Once inside, Quinn surveyed the large room full of activity. There were babies crawling around, kids running around and screaming. There was just so much noise it was overwhelming.

"Down, Mama," Jaxon said.

She set him on the carpet, but held on to him. "Wait one second, Jax," she gave him a serious look. "You throw something at someone, we'll go home and I'll put you in timeout. You know Miss Elizabeth doesn't like when kids get hurt."

Jaxon stuck out his bottom lip and mumbled, "No throwing. Promise."

Quinn smiled at him then ruffled his hair. "Alright, then go have fun, my little man." She kissed his cheek and watched as he ran off to the play area to join his friends.

Jaxon had the tendency to get angry with the other kids when someone wanted to take the toy he was playing with. He didn't like to share and when a few of them played together, Jaxon liked to be the leader, telling them how everything was to be done.

Sometimes Quinn felt bad for those kids. Jaxon definitely had the alpha gene from both sides of his family. But Quinn had been trying to help him learn how to better share with others and be more open to others ideas.

But for now, she happily watched as Jaxon played blocks with a little girl. For the moment he was being nice.

It wasn't long before the teacher stood in the middle of the open area and announced, "Alright parents, grab your child and go get a musical instrument."

Quinn took Jaxon's hand and went to the musical instrument shelf. It seemed like a chaotic mess as parents grabbed their children and all headed for the instruments.

Jaxon was able to secure himself his favorite drum - it was the loudest - before he and Quinn found a spot to sit down. Quinn watched in confusion as one parent fought with another one over a trumpet.

"It's just an instrument," she mumbled to herself. "Pick something different." Sometimes she couldn't understand the rivalry of certain parents.

Music time got underway as soon as everybody finally had an instrument. Quinn and Jaxon were having a blast, as the teacher led them in several songs and taught them the words to a few new ones. After a while she announced that it was social time for the children and parents. While Jaxon ran off to find his friends, Quinn spoke with a few of the other parents who she had known since bringing Jaxon here.

By the time it was time for them to go, Jaxon looked exhausted and Quinn was relieved to be away from all the chaos. She carried Jaxon out to the car and smiled when he fell asleep on the way home.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

When rehearsal and sound checks finally finished up, Rachel jumped down from the stage and began looking around the arena for Cassie. She finally found her at the catering table, flirting with a couple of the venue staff.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she walked over to them and grabbed Cassie's arm. "I'm sorry, boys, but I'm going to have to steal her," the singer told the two cute guys who were obviously entranced with the blonde lawyer.

"I'll see you around, boys," Cassie said with a wink before allowing Rachel to haul her off.

Once the two women were in an empty room, Rachel let go of her and immediately asked, "Is everything set up and taken care of?" It had been three days since Jasmine had invaded Rachel's life. Cassie had gone above and beyond to get in contact with the blonde woman and demand a paternity test. Jasmine had wavered at first, stating that it was guaranteed Rachel was her son's other parent, but Cassie threatened her in a way that only a pissed-as-hell Cassandra July could, and Jasmine agreed.

"Yes, Rachel. I personally called one of the directors of a lab in New York. He assured me that we would have the results of the paternity test within a day or two after they get the samples. So I informed the skank that she better get her ass, as well as her kid, down to the lab so they can take the boy's blood or spit or whatever the hell the doctor takes from him. She promised she would do it today since she's living in the Bronx now. We'll be in New York tomorrow and then you can give your sample. I already told the director to put a rush on the results, so hopefully we should know quickly."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"So, after talking it over with the sponsors, we decided to add six new dates to the tour."

The reaction around the living area of the tour bus was mixed when Tina made the big announcement to the band. Puck, Sam and Jake all high-fived, ecstatic they would be able to extend the never-ending party on the road. Blaine was so-so. He didn't mind being on tour, but he would rather be home in his comfortable house with his boyfriend. Rachel, however, felt like she had just been punched in the gut. She needed this tour to be over so she could get her life back under control.

"Wait, since when do we have sponsors?" Puck asked after he and the two other guys were finished celebrating.

Tina just shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, used to the idiotic questions Puck always seemed to have. She just ignored him and moved on. "We won't be selling tickets for those events though. They're just going to be small gigs. In a guitar shop, in a pavilion in Central Park, a music store, etc."

Blaine cleared his throat. "So just anyone can come to them?"

Tina shook her head. "No, no. We've worked out a deal with 98.9 FM, and they'll be giving away a small number of tickets. I think they will be holding contests, but we're still working out the details."

"Can you tell us about how many people will be at these events?" Rachel asked.

"Some places are bigger than the others, but probably no more than thirty or thirty-five people for each show. Anyway, because the gigs will be so small, you'll have to do them acoustic."

Everyone smiled at this. Acoustic performances were some of their favorites. The atmosphere was more private and helped to build that bond with their fans.

"I've also booked some extra rehearsal time in for you guys," Tina continued, "So make sure you've got the acoustic versions down by Friday. Plus there will of course be a meet and greet after each show." She looked down at her watch. "Alright, the concert starts in a few hours, so get some rest and I'll see you guys backstage."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

A/N - Yay Cassie's back! She's always so much fun to write for.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 - Getting Ready**

Jaxon was throwing up. Quinn was throwing up. And they both had fevers.

For the last three days the Fabray household had been sick and not feeling well at all. Quinn and Jaxon spent most of their time cuddled up in Quinn's bed sleeping. And luckily they had Shelby and Charlie who didn't mind taking care of them. Santana wasn't much help, she claimed the house reeked of "digested food mixed with cherry medicine."

"Damn kids," Jaxon said as he sat in the bathtub, holding still as Charlie washed his body.

The blonde's eyebrow raised in surprise. "Jaxon! Where did you hear that?"

~~QR~~

"Damn kids and their germs," Quinn muttered as she plopped down at the kitchen table, her head resting on her hand.

Standing at the stove stirring the chicken noodle soup, Shelby had to hold back her smile. She knew all about kids and how easily they spread germs. But she did feel bad for Quinn. The young mother looked terrible.

"Damn parents who bring their sick kids to Gymboree. Seriously! If your kid is sick, keep him home!" the blonde exclaimed, irritated by the stupidity of some parents.

Shelby filled a bowl with the warm soup and placed it on the table in front of Quinn. "Believe me, I see many stupid parents down at the office."

"Thank you for taking care of us, Shelby," Quinn managed a smile as she brought a spoonful of the heavenly soup to her lips. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she bolted out of her chair, nearly colliding with Santana as the Latina was entering the kitchen.

"Woah! Slow down, Sicko!" she called after her best friend, but cringed as she heard puking in the bathroom. "That's just nasty," her lip curled as she sat down at the table.

"Here you go, Santana," Shelby said, placing a hot bowl of soup on the table in front of the Latina.

Santana grinned and dug in. "Thanks, Shelby!"

"You're welcome," the older woman smiled as she sat down across from the Latina with her own bowl.

It wasn't long before Quinn came back from the bathroom and Jaxon and Charlie joined them in the kitchen too. Jaxon wanted to sit on his grandma's lap and have her feed him.

Santana watched the little boy open his mouth like a baby bird, waiting for Shelby to feed him. She rolled her eyes. He was just like Quinn - whenever they didn't feel well, they wanted to be taken care of constantly. Big babies.

"Well, Quinn," Shelby said, bringing a spoonful of noodles to Jaxon's mouth. "I was going to ask if the nausea had faded, but I guess not."

Sipping the warm broth, Quinn answered, "It is a lot better than before, so I'm thankful for that. And Jaxon is pretty much over that stage."

"Yeah, when he puked in the bathtub the other day… that was really gross," Charlie threw in her two cents. She ladled some soup into a bow and sat down with the other women.

"'orry, 'Arlie" Jaxon mumbled, his eyes already half closed from exhaustion. But he kept his mouth open for his grandma to continue feeding him.

"It's okay, little man," his aunt told him. "You're just preparing me for my own kids."

Jaxon's head slumped on Shelby's chest. He was out.

"I'll take him up to his bed, Quinn," she told the blonde as she gathered her grandson close to her body and left the kitchen.

"Are you still planning on coming with me to New York to see Rachel and Britt?" Santana asked her best friend, her eyebrow arched.

Quinn nodded. "Yes, I refuse to miss the chance to see Rachel. It feels like everything has gone downhill since I had to leave her. I'll be feeling much better by then, I promise. I just need a good night's sleep tonight."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"Come on, we're all going out," Cassie announced as she strutted through the door to Rachel's hotel suite all dressed up to party, only to see the singer and Tina lounging on the couches watching a movie and wearing their sleep clothes. "What the hell you two! Come on!" She was disgusted by the lameness Rachel had become.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked from the couch. She tossed another piece of popcorn in her mouth then paused the movie.

"The guys and I have decided that we all need a night out on the town. So get dressed," she commanded, pushing Rachel's feet off the couch. She stepped over to the kitchen area and pulled out a bottle of vodka and three shot glasses. "We're leaving for the dance club in 45 minutes, so you better be ready or I'll drag you out anyway."

"I don't know, Cass," the singer tried to protest. "I'm not in the mood to be out in public and be recognized. I just wanted a nice quiet night to get ready for Quinn to arrive."

"Oh come on, Rach," Tina smiled as she jumped up from the recliner. "We've all been working hard the last few days. I think it's a great idea to go out and let off some steam."

Rachel looked at the pleading expression on her manager's face over to the look of expectancy and irritation on her best friend's face. She muttered out her objections as she pushed herself off the couch. "Fine," she told them, stomping toward the bedroom. At least the whole band, plus Tina and Kurt, were going so she knew it would be fun. If all else, she and Kurt could hang out and talk about new outfits. Rachel stopped before reaching the bedroom door, turned around and stomped over to her best friend. She grabbed the full shot glass out of Cassie's hand, downed it in one gulp then walked away again, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel awoke the next morning to a numb arm and a headache to rival any she'd ever experienced before. With a groan, she managed to turn her head and peer over at Cassie sleeping next to her on the bed, looking anything but glamorous in her wrinkled dress from the night before, her hair wild and sticking up at odd angles and her eye makeup smudged all across her face.

Rachel didn't even remember how they had gotten back to the hotel from the dance club. But at least they did, and they both were fully clothed. That was a huge bonus. She had to admit that she was surprised Cassie hadn't gone home with one of the dozens of men who were flirting with her all night.

It had been a nice night, despite the massive hangover. They had all danced together, tearing up the floor and having a great time. It was actually really good that Rachel had a night to just forget about all the headaches caused by Jasmine. The singer had gone down to the medical clinic and gave her spit and blood, she made sure to go when Jasmine wouldn't be there. The last thing she needed was to see the kid in person. The doctors had assured them that the results would be ready in two days - and that would be tomorrow. Now Rachel just had to hang on a little bit longer.

Pulling her numb arm out from beneath the lawyer, Rachel nudged Cassie roughly to wake her. "Wake up, bitch," she grumbled as her official wake up call.

Cassie just grunted, waving her arm to push Rachel away from her. "Fuck off, I'm sleeping."

Rachel pushed herself out of bed, taking a few minutes to get steady on her feet so she wouldn't fall over. She walked over to the window and unceremoniously yanked open the curtains, squinting at the harsh sunlight.

"You're such an ass," Cassie whined as she tried to shield her eyes from the blazing sunlight like she was a vampire and melting.

"Says the woman who's to blame for my hangover right now," Rachel snapped. "I told you I didn't want to drink that much!"

"Hey! Don't blame me for all your fans buying you drinks. You could have said No to them."

"Whatever. I have rehearsal in…" she peered over at the clock, "an hour and a half. So get out so I can get ready." 

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before, Rach," the blonde said, rolling her eyes at her friend. She then proceeded to say several not very nice expletives as she pushed herself off the bed. "Good thing we're no strangers to a hangover then, huh?" she winked playfully at her best friend.

"So fantastic," Rachel muttered dryly as she began rummaging through the closet.

"Don't be so sarcastic all the time. Loosen up!" Cassie teased the brunette as she grabbed her heels and made her way to the door. "See you later!" she called out, purposely slamming the door shut loudly and making Rachel curse as the noise seemed to echo through her brain. 

"She's damn lucky she's my best friend," the singer muttered as she walked into the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Quinn had just finished packing her small bag for her long weekend with Rachel. She couldn't wait to see her girlfriend. It felt like it had been forever, and the last week with her and Jaxon being sick, had just made it seem even longer. But thankfully she was feeling better now.

As she came down the stairs with her bag and a jacket in hand, the doorbell rang. Raising her eyebrow in curiosity of who it could be since she wasn't expecting anyone.

Santana had volunteered to take Jaxon to his grandma's, because knowing she was going to be seeing Brittany in a few hours had her adrenaline pumping and she needed to have something to do before she went stir crazy. She would be back at the house soon to pick up Quinn and then drive them to the airport.

Walking to the front door, Quinn looked through the peephole to see a courier standing outside on the porch. She unlocked the door and opened it, smiling at the older gentleman. "Hi," she said.

The man returned the blonde's smile. "Good morning, ma'am. I have a certified letter for a…" he looked down at his clipboard, "Quinn Fabray."

"I'm Quinn Fabray."

He grinned, "Oh good. Will you please sign here?" After Quinn signed the paper, he pulled out a manila envelope from his bag and handed it to the blonde. "Have a good rest of your day," he said as he walked back down the sidewalk.

Quinn looked down at the large envelope, turning it over in her hands. There was no return address, only Quinn's name and address. She carried it into the kitchen and set it on the counter before grabbing a glass from the cabinet and filling it with ice water.

She took a few sips and began opening the envelope. Looking inside, she could see it just contained a few pieces of paper.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she pulled them out and stared at the top page. Arching her eyebrow in confusion at what she read, Quinn flipped to the next page.

Water and glass shattered around her feet as her drink fell from her hand and hit the marble floor.

Quinn's eyes were wide in confusion and panic. She kept shaking her head in denial and horror, but nothing on the page in front of her was changing. A loud sob burst through her lips as everything went black.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

A/N - I know this chapter is incredibly short - Sorry! But any guesses as to what was in the envelope?


	40. Chapter 40

A/N - Here we go… :)

 **Chapter 40 - Emotions Are High**

"Quinn?! Quinn, wake up!"

The blonde groaned. Where was she? What the hell had happened?

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open to see Santana leaning down over her. She realized she was laying on the couch in her living room, the Latina looking at her with concern… and also pissed as hell. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to remember why she was on the couch. Had she slept there? What-

Then the memory of the courier… the manila envelope… the papers. It all crashed down on her and she started crying. Sobs racked her body as she curled up into a ball.

"Quinn…" Santana began, but stopped when she didn't know what to say. She had gotten back from taking Jaxon to Shelby's, grabbed her bag from her house and threw it in the trunk of the car. She hoped Quinn was ready because they needed to get to the airport to catch their flight.

She, however, was not expecting to walk into the kitchen and see her best friend passed out on the marble floor, broken glass and water all around her. Rushing over to Quinn, Santana tried to wake her, but nothing she did worked. She carried her over to the couch and bandaged up a couple cuts from the glass. Then she quickly swept up the rest of the glass so no one else would get hurt.

And that's when she saw it.

Scattered on the kitchen counter were a large envelope and a few pieces of paper. But what caught her eye was a photograph. It was a 5x7 black and white shot of two women walking together down at a beach. Between them, holding both their hands, was a little boy, probably around two years old. One of the women had long blonde hair and was wearing a bikini, she was laughing and looking toward the other woman.

The other woman had her brunette hair pulled up into a ponytail. She wore a pair of swim shorts and a tank top.

Santana didn't recognize the blonde woman, but she sure as hell recognized the brunette.

It was Rachel Berry.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"What time are Santana and Quinn flying in?" Tina asked Rachel when rehearsal was over.

Rachel placed her guitar back in its case so it wouldn't get damaged or anything else happen to it. "Seven o'clock tonight. I was going to pick them up at the airport, but Quinn insisted that it would be easier to just catch a cab and meet up at the hotel."

Tina nodded. "Well, if you two don't immediately tear each other's clothes off, I'd love to say hi to her," she smirked, giving the singer a wink. By the way Rachel and Quinn acted around each other, Tina knew she wouldn't be seeing the blonde until the next day.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

How could Rachel do this to her?

How could Rachel be with her and Jaxon, and then go off to be with… her _other_ family? How is that even conceivable?

Quinn stared down at the sheet of paper in her trembling hands, reading the words over and over as if her brain refused to comprehend their meaning. Her fists were clenched it so tightly the paper began to tear.

' _Quinn, You honestly don't think you're the only one Rachel Berry got pregnant, do you?_ '

"I'm going to kill the hobbit bitch with my bare hands," Santana growled as she paced back and forth in the kitchen. "What the hell is she thinking?!"

Quinn stared down at the photo. Rachel looked so happy. Whoever the blonde woman was looked more than happy, and the little boy…

A tear rolled down her cheek. She felt sick. She felt like she'd been trampled on and dragged down the street. And then her stomach decided to revolt, so she took off toward the bathroom, her hand covering her mouth.

Santana heard her best friend retching in the bathroom as she stopped next to the kitchen island, looking through the pages. Along with the note and the photo, there were a couple sheets of paper that had other pictures scanned on them.

Rachel and the blonde bitch dancing at a club, a picture of them dressed up in fancy clothes, one showing them drinking together while Sam and Jake were standing in the background.

Had all the members of New Directions known about this? Had they all been in on this huge lie?

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Brittany's number. But it went straight to voicemail just like it had the other 10 times she had called her girlfriend in the past 30 minutes.

Santana pressed End and turned when she heard Quinn walk back into the room. "What do you want to do?" she asked the blonde. What Santana wanted to do was fly to New York, find Rachel Berry and beat her until the singing hobbit begged for her life.

She knew this hell of a situation was Quinn's problem, but… Dammit! Quinn was her best friend, and had been her best friend for more than half her life! What hurt Quinn, hurt her too. And damn anything that hurt them.

"We're going." The words were final when they left Quinn's mouth. She was determined to get to New York and talk to Rachel, and to find out what the hell was going on.

She thought she knew the singer so well, but she guess everyone had their secrets.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Quinn let out a sigh of relief when the plane touched down in New York. She grabbed her bag and followed Santana out into the terminal. She'd had a lot of time to think on the airplane and the more she thought, the more angry and frustrated she became.

She felt lost. And that was one emotion she hated. She liked being in control of her life. She needed to be in control of her life. She couldn't stand the whole rollercoaster of emotions that seemed to be the norm for her lately.

Why couldn't she just have a boring life? Why couldn't she and Rachel raise Jaxon in a quiet neighborhood where nothing happened and live a drama-free life. Was that too much to ask for?

Quinn loved Rachel. She really did.

Whether the singer was being a bitch or an idiot, or kind or giddy, or any of the other thousand of emotions that seemed to possess the diva on any given day, Rachel owned her heart and there was nothing Quinn could do to change that.

She didn't want to be a doormat for Rachel to walk all over. She didn't want to be weak. She needed to be strong and hold her ground.

As the two women walked toward the airport exit to grab a taxi, Quinn rubbed her temples, trying to ease the jumble of contradicting emotions that were raging through her body.

"Q, you okay?" Santana asked, worry tinting her voice.

"Yeah. I just… I just feel all over the place. And for someone who needs to always be in control, it's pure hell," she said, trying her best to smile, but failing.

Santana pulled her best friend into a hug. Looking over Quinn's shoulder, her eyes narrowed, and she had to suppress the snarl that began in her throat. She couldn't pull her gaze away from the headline of one of those gossip newspapers that were over at the news stand.

Quinn felt Santana tense in her arms. She pulled back and saw the irate expression on her best friend's face. "What is it, San?"

Looking back into the tired hazel eyes, Santana decided to just ignore what she saw. "Nothing. Come on, let's get a cab before we get stuck in this smelly airport."

Quinn refused to move. She knew when Santana was hiding something. "Tell me," she demanded.

Santana bit her lip, deciding whether or not to open this new can of poisonous worms. She took a defeated breath. Go big or go home, right?

"I just saw a stupid headline on a gossip rag."

Quinn's brow wrinkled in confusion. Then she turned around to see the news stand behind her. She took a few slow steps toward it, stopping when she saw the gossip rag Santana was talking about.

On the cover was a large photo of Rachel at a dance club, laughing and having a drink with some blonde woman. And it was a _different_ blonde than the one in the photo that had been sent to her house. The headline, dramatically slapped above the image, read:

' _RACHEL BERRY - BACK ON THE MARKET?'_

Quinn's stomach dropped with dread. She knew these trash magazines were full of shit. She hated looking at them, but for some reason she found herself picking it up and turning to the article.

A spark of anger hit her as she stared at a photo of Rachel leading the blonde woman out of a club, their hands linked together. Another picture, this one grainy, showed the same blonde woman leaving a hotel room, wearing the same outfit as the night before.

Quinn's eyes ran over the pictures once more before finally moving to the large block of text on the page.

 _'RACHEL BERRY of the band New Directions, was spotted out partying it up in a New York club last night with a mystery blonde that was definitely not her girlfriend. Sources at the club told us that the two women stayed close to each other for most of the evening. "They danced together and shared each other's drinks. They definitely looked like they felt very comfortable with each other," one eyewitness said._

 _To confirm our suspicions, we caught the blonde leaving Rachel's hotel room the next morning in the same dress, her hair in disarray, her make-up and lipstick smeared, and her eyes slightly glazed._

 _Has Rachel been entirely faithful to her current girlfriend, art gallery owner Quinn Fabray? Do these new photos hint at trouble in paradise for the couple? Only time will tell.'_

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel hurried into the elevator at the hotel. She was grateful she was the only passenger as she stabbed the button for the top floor, bouncing on her feet. She was anxious to finally be with her girlfriend. It felt like it had been forever since she had seen her.

She jabbed the button again. Why was the elevator going so damn slow!

Finally the doors slid open and she rushed out, making her way quickly down the hallway. Her heart was pounding out of her chest in excitement.

However, when she barged through the door and saw Quinn standing next to the couch, she froze, her excitement instantly gone.

The furious look on Quinn's face, the tear stains on her cheeks, her red puffy eyes that were glaring at Rachel so powerfully that the singer was surprised she hadn't burst into flames the moment she stepped into the room.

"Quinn-"

The word wasn't even out of her mouth before the blonde was in front of her, slapping her hard across the face.

Rachel's head whipped to the side, the sting on her cheek burning like a fire. She slowly turned back to look at her girlfriend, her whole body shuddering by the angry heat radiating from the blonde. Quinn's eyes were blazing, expressing so much hurt and pain and anger; more than Rachel had ever seen from one person in her life.

Quinn's breath was shallow as she stared at Rachel, her body thrumming with emotion - every emotion seemed to be hitting her all at the same time. The look in Rachel's brown eyes was full of hurt, remorse, pleading. But all Quinn wanted to do was hit Rachel again. Punch her, kick her, yell at her. She just wanted to get all the overloaded emotions out of her body.

Rachel swallowed then said in a very soft voice, "Quinn, baby, please. We need to talk-"

"So you're admitting it's true?!" Quinn yelled, her hands clenched tightly into fists by her sides. "You're admitting that you've lied to me?! You've cheated on me?! And you have this whole other life that you lead?!" Rachel looked at her with confusion, but Quinn kept going, "You broke your promise to me, Rachel! You promised that I was the only one, that we'd be together for the rest of our lives! But that was bullshit, wasn't it?!" She burst into sobs, and when Rachel tried to reach out to comfort her, she knocked the brunette's hands away. "Don't you dare touch me!" she screamed as she shoved Rachel away from her.

Rachel was confused by her girlfriend's words, they didn't make any sense. Yes, she should have told Quinn about the paternity test and Jasmine's allegations, but she had hoped to have the results before Quinn came to New York, so if the test proved that Jasmine's kid wasn't hers, she wouldn't have to upset her girlfriend. But it seemed like someone had already told Quinn about it. But who? Only she and Cassie knew.

"Quinn, sweetheart, just talk to me. Please." She brought her hands up, wanting Quinn to know she wouldn't hurt her. She dared to take a step forward, but the blonde just took a step back.

"Do not touch me, Rachel." Anger quickly replacing her tears.

The singer took a deep breath, trying to ignore the venom coming from her girlfriend. "Please, Quinn. What's going on?"

A humorless, quite evil, laugh came from the blonde as she shook her head, her arms crossed in front of her. "Think about it," came the biting reply. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. And if not… maybe your other two girlfriends can help you!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Quinn?!" Rachel yelled, getting so frustrated because Quinn wasn't making any sense whatsoever.

"Do you have feelings for them? Do you laugh with them about how you're getting away with all this behind my back? Am I a joke to you, Rachel?!"

Rachel shook her head, her eyes wide.

Infuriated by the silence, she yelled, "Stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about!" She turned around and marched over to her bag, pulling out the pages from the manila envelope and the newspaper from the airport and went back to Rachel, throwing them in her face. "Now explain this to me!" she shrieked.

The papers hit Rachel and fell to the carpet. The singer bent down and picked up the gossip rag. On the front cover was a picture of her and Cassie from the night at the dance club. She quickly flipped to the article and scanned it, shaking her head the whole time. "This is Cassie, Quinn," Rachel explained as she pointed to the blonde in the pictures. "I've told you about her…"

"Are you having sex with her?" Quinn's tone biting. Her arms were folded, her glare still firmly in place as she watched Rachel's expression. "Is that why you've never introduced me to her?"

Rachel bit her lip to keep the snarky reply from escaping. She kept reminding herself to not react to Quinn's goading.

Unfortunately, Quinn didn't think Rachel was answering her question fast enough.

"ARE YOU FUCKING HER?!" she roared, a vein popping out on her neck. Her face was an enraged red.

"NO!" Rachel's calm demeanor slipped. "I've never fucked Cassie, okay! She's just my friend!"

"Do you have romantic feelings for her?"

"For Cassie?" Rachel gawked, "Are you serious right now?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding, Rachel?"

Rachel paused, staring at Quinn, wondering what had caused her girlfriend to react this way. "… No." she stated, making sure she kept eye contact so Quinn could see her sincerity, "I don't have romantic feelings for Cassie. I'm dating _you_. I love _you_."

"You have a funny way of showing it," she spit out.

Rachel gaped at her. "Why are you acting so crazy right now?! Why can't we just have a civilized conversation, damn it?!"

The room fell into a heavy silence, and Rachel swore she felt the temperature drop 20 degrees.

"Did you just call me crazy?" The soft voice was jagged ice… and felt like acid as it hit Rachel.

"Quinn, please-"

"Did you… just call me… _crazy_?" Sparks crackled off Quinn's skin as her gaze bore into Rachel's. She took a step forward and slapped the other side of the brunette's face. "How many other kids haven't you told me about, huh? How many?"

The singer's eyes widened in surprise. How did Quinn know about that?

And unfortunately Quinn saw the recognition in Rachel's eyes. "Three? Four?"

Rachel shook her head. "Quinn, I… please just let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it, Rachel!" Quinn held her hand up, silencing the brunette. The two women just stared at each other for a long moment.

Finally Rachel saw her girlfriend's shoulders droop in exhaustion.

Quinn rubbed the pounding pain in her forehead, wanting to be anywhere but here. "I don't want to hear it, Rachel," Quinn said again, a little softer. "You know… things were going so well for us. You, me, Jaxon. We were a family."

"We still are, Quinn," she took a step forward. "We _are_ a family."

"Bullshit!" Anger tore through Quinn again. She bent down and picked up the photo and one of the papers from the ground, beginning to read, "'Quinn, You don't honestly think you're the only one Rachel Berry got pregnant, do you?'"

The singer's jaw dropped at the words. Her eyes practically falling out of their sockets. "What the hell?"

"Are you denying this?" Quinn's voice was hard, her teeth clenched. She held up the photo for Rachel to see. "Because don't you dare fucking deny that this is you!" she screamed.

Rachel grabbed the photo from Quinn's hand and studied it. Why the hell was there a picture of her with Jasmine and her kid?! It was impossible. She had never even meet this kid! Or ever been with Jasmine on a beach for that matter. "This is fake," she muttered, then looked up to see the pain on her girlfriend's face. "It's fake, Quinn! I swear!"

Quinn scoffed, turning away from the brunette.

"I swear!" Rachel said more forcefully. "I swear on Jaxon's life that this picture is fake!"

Quinn whirled around. "Don't you dare swear on my child's life!" she screamed, pointing her finger in Rachel's face. "You have no right, Rachel! I-I just want to hit you! I want to hit you so hard, so you can feel even the tiniest bit of what I'm feeling! You've broken my heart, Rachel, and I _hate_ you for that."

The words hurt Rachel a hundred times more than any slap ever could. She stood still like a statue. She couldn't move, even when her girlfriend began sobbing and pounding on her chest with her fists.

"Why did you do this to us?" the distraught blonde screamed, tears pouring down her face.

Rachel tried to wrap Quinn in her arms, to hold her, but Quinn just kept hitting the singer, each hit getting weaker and weaker, the sobs getting more and more quiet as Rachel slid down the wall, taking Quinn to the carpet with her.

It wasn't long before Quinn's body went limp. The singer knew her girlfriend had fallen asleep.

And she sat there staring at the wall as her world crumbled around her.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Brittany looked down at her phone, a giddy excitement traveling through her body as she jumped up from the couch and bounced over to the door of her hotel room.

"That must have been a good text by the way your whole body just lit up," Cassie laughed, watching the smile on the dancer's face grow.

"It's San! She's finally here!" she bounced.

Cassie shook her head. "You crack me up. You're more fun than Rachel, she can be a bit of a drag these days. That's what happens when you get stuck in a relationship."

"Awww… relationships aren't bad, Cassie," Brittany said, looking at the other blonde sadly. "We just need to find you the right guy."

"As long as he's rich, packing a big cock and knows how to use it," she said shrugging her shoulders as she examined her nails. "That's all I ask for… Who knew it was such a tall order these days."

Brittany giggled. When there was a knock at the door she started screaming as she hurried over and opened the door so fast the hinges practically cracked. "San!" she screamed, throwing herself at her girlfriend, kissing her all over her face, then settling firmly on her lips.

The kissing quickly escalated and hands began to wander and clothes were getting very close to coming off.

"Umm," Cassie cleared her throat, "You might at least want to close the door. There are a lot of pervs out there."

Stilling her movements at the unexpected voice, Santana's eyes whipped over Brittany's shoulder and fell on a familiar looking blonde. It was only moments before her anger surfaced. She gently pushed Brittany aside and marched over to the woman. "What the hell do you think you are you doing here?!" she yelled.

Now Cassie was a tough lawyer, and she had never met anyone who scared her, but that quickly changed when the scary-as-hell Latina was coming toward her looking like she was ready to murder someone - and Cassie sure as hell didn't want it to be her. "Uh, hey," she said quickly, standing and holding her hands up in front of her. "I, uh… I-"

But her words were silenced when the angry woman punched her right across her face. Cassie went flying back several feet, landing on her back with an "ummthp".

"San!" Brittany screeched in surprised horror, running over and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist to hold her still.

"Are you here to steal my girlfriend too?!" Santana pointed down at the scared blonde on the floor. "You are a piece of trash and I swear I will make you pay if you think for one second you're going to worm your way into our lives!"

Cassie held her hand to her cheek, her eyes wide.

"Santana! What the hell is going on?!" Brittany yanked the brunette around so her back was to Cassie. "Why did you just hit her?!"

"That bitch is trying to get between Quinn and Rachel!"

The dancer's jaw dropped. "What are you talking about! Cassie is Rachel's best friend! She has no intention of ever getting in between them!"

Santana's eyebrow raised. Rachel's best friend? The Cassie lawyer best friend? She turned and looked over at the bleeding woman on the ground holding her hand over her quickly bruising cheek. "You're Cassie?"

Cassie nodded frantically.

"You've been Rachel's best friend for years, right?"

She nodded again. "I swear to you I have no motive or plan to wreck Rachel's relationship. I don't even like girls! I only do cock!"

Santana raised her eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest, still glaring at the blonde.

Realizing what she had said, Cassie backtracked, "I mean, cock on a _guy_. A guy with a 5 o'clock shadow on his face… Not Rachel. She's still too girl for me."

Silence filled the room as Santana assessed her statements.

"What about the pictures?" she asked.

Cassie slowly pushed herself up onto the couch, still wary of the Latina. "What pictures?"

"The pictures in that rag magazine of you and Rachel together at some club, and of you sneaking out of her hotel room in the morning?"

Cassie's eyes widened.

"But we were all there," Brittany cut in. "All of us went to the club together. I probably danced with Rachel more than Cassie did."

"I did sleep in Rachel's room, but I stayed fully clothed," Cassie said, a slightly disgusted look crossing her face. "You thought I slept with Rachel? Seriously? That's nasty."

"Well the magazine did a good job of making it look that way," Santana told her. "And, uh… sorry about hitting you. It's been a really emotional day."

Brittany looked at her curiously.

Santana frowned. "Not only did I see the pictures, so did Quinn."

Brittany's eyes widened in panic. "Oh no. What did she do?"

"Well, the magazine was just the icing on the cake. Earlier this morning she found out that Rachel has another kid."

"WHAT!" the dancer screeched. "Rachel has… WHAT?"

"Are you talking about that two year old boy?" Cassie asked, and flinched when Santana swung around to glare at her again.

"You knew she had another kid? Don't you think that information would have been a good idea for Quinn to know?" her voice took on a dangerous tone.

"Jasmine only told Rachel a few days ago," the lawyer explained. "And Rachel is adamant that the kid isn't hers. She demanded a paternity test."

Santana furrowed her brows. "But that doesn't make any sense. Quinn received a package this morning with a note that basically said she shouldn't be surprised if Rachel had more kids than just Jaxon. And there was a photo of a blonde chick… This Jasmine girl have long blonde hair?"

Cassie nodded. "She's also a few inches taller than Rachel."

"Yeah. The photo showed Rachel and this blonde chick holding the hands of a little boy."

"What?!" Cassie's protective instincts kicked in. If Jasmine thought she could ruin Rachel's life, the bitch had another thing coming! "Where is this photo?" she asked in full lawyer mode.

"Quinn has it. She was going to talk to Rachel about it."

Cassie bit her bottom lip, then winced at the pain. "Okay… well, um… hopefully Rachel was able to explain everything. We'll just talk with them tomorrow."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

A/N - What did you think about everyone's reactions?


	41. Chapter 41

A/N - Thank you everyone for your reviews! I love hearing your thoughts and opinions. Hopefully some of you will enjoy this chapter…

This chapter is dedicated to RikkuKashi !

 **Chapter 41 - Fight For Us**

 _I let out a sigh as I turned my head to look out the window. It was raining heavily outside, and I was glad that I wasn't out there and getting all drench. But part of me realized that whether I was here or outside in the storm, it didn't matter - I felt gloomy either way. Which made me even more sad. I scoffed at myself for how ridiculous that sounded._

 _But there was truth to it. Lately I had felt dreary and overcast like the outside sky and I hated it. I hated that I felt this way._

 _I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them, with my head resting on my knees. My eyes still staring out at the window as I listened to the raindrops hit the ground. The sound of the rain was soothing, somewhat, and I found myself closing my eyes and succumbed to the sound._

 _It wasn't too long before I felt a pair of warm strong arms wrap around me, the familiar aroma engulfing me and instead of succumbing to the sound of the rain, I was succumbing to the scent surrounding me… the scent that made my life whole._

 _I let out a content sigh as my visitor rested her head on my shoulder, softly kissing that spot behind my ear that I loved. I moved my hands so they were covering hers and smiled when she laced them together._

 _As I stared down at our entwined hands, a thought came to mind. Our hands symbolized us. They symbolized everything about us. Her hands were strong and comforting, they were soft when she held me, but her fingertips were callous and rough from working so hard at her profession. But even that signified how her hard work created heartwarming and emotional music._

 _My hands were different than hers. My hands were long and delicate, they were steady when I would draw or write, they could be gentle and loving, but sometimes firm and precise when something was important._

 _But what really struck me was that with our hands linked like they were, we were more solid. If someone came over to us at that moment and tried to push us over, they would not succeed because with our bodies flush together we were very well-balanced. We steadied each other and supported each other. It was when we were apart that made it so much easier to get pushed over and knocked down._

 _But together, holding on to each other, becoming a completely whole entity - nothing could knock us down._

 _We may sway and sometimes stumble, but we would never fall._

 _As long as we were together._

 _~~QR~~_

 _It was a crystal clear night and an awe-inspiring view as we gazed up at all the bright stars above us._

 _She and I were laying together on top of her tour bus, cuddled in a warm quilt; my head resting lightly on her shoulder, and her arm encircled around me. It was the most safe I have ever felt. Not only physically, but emotionally as well._

 _I trusted her with my whole heart and soul. I trusted her to protect me._

 _"I love the stars," I murmured, nuzzling my nose into her neck._

 _Rachel smiled and pulled me closer to her. "Me too. When I was younger my mom taught me all the major constellations," she replied, her eyes trained on a plane in the distance._

 _"People say that the world has turned to shit, but I think you just have to look in the right places to find the beautiful scenery," I said, watching the stars twinkle and getting lost as I played dot-to-dot, creating my own pictures in the sky._

 _"Yeah, you can't just expect to open your front door and see something amazing," she added._

 _"Exactly. You have to look. You can't find beauty unless you look for it, and then you have to be able to recognize it when you do find it," I said absently, shifting slightly under the blanket._

 _A comfortable silence fell on us as we continued watching the magical heavens above._

 _"I'd give up the stars for you, Quinn," Rachel murmured, lifting herself up on her elbow and gazing down at me with the softest, loving eyes I had ever seen. They were so expressive and I could see the abundant love she had for me shining so brightly._

 _"I'd give up the world," I whispered, my heart pounding loudly as I turned on my side and faced her._

 _She intertwined our legs together so it was almost impossible to tell who's was who's. She lifted her hand and gently tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear, then her palm cupped my cheek. "I'd give up my soul, if that's what you wanted, Quinn," Rachel breathed, her warm breath caressing my lips._

 _I couldn't believe how absolutely gorgeous this woman was in front of me. I was in awe of how much she loved me. We both had so many flaws and so many shortcomings, but somehow, together, we made each other stronger. We made each other better. And in that moment I knew beyond a shadow of doubt that she was my forever, my eternity._

 _"Will you give me your soul?" I asked, a touch of a smile ghosting my lips._

 _Rachel smiled at me. "You already own my soul. And my heart. And my body. I am completely yours, Quinn."_

 _I felt tears on my cheeks as I pondered her beautiful words, let them burrow deep inside my being. "As I, too, am completely yours," I whispered as she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to my lips._

 _~~QR~~_

 _I watch from the bedroom doorway as Rachel sat on Jaxon's bed, his little body snuggled up to her as she read him a bedtime story._

 _I loved to just watch the two loves of my life when they were together. Their rapport was quite different than the one I shared with Jaxon. They were two peas from the same pod and it had been incredible to watch their relationship grow._

 _I must have made a soft sound because Rachel's eyes darted up to capture mine. A flirtatious smile on her lips as she winked at me, then went back to continue reading the story to our little boy._

 _~~QR~_

 _I_ _was lost in the absolute pleasure Rachel was giving me as we joined intimately in our bed. My eyes closed tightly as intense vibrations coursed through my body._

 _After what felt like both forever and an instant, Rachel kissed her way back up my body. Placing slow wet kisses on the inside of my thighs, up over my stomach, through the valley between my breasts until finally she met my mouth._

 _I hummed in satisfaction as she pulled me tight against her, our sweaty, warm bodies pressed together. We kissed deep and long, and I never wanted it to end._

 _Rachel pulled away and I felt her fingers on my cheek, stroking over my soft skin in a comforting manner._

 _"Open your eyes," she whispered._

 _I did as I was told, immediately smiling when I saw Rachel looking down at me with enough love to make me cry. I felt the love that she had for me as we laid together in our bed, our bodies pressed against each other, and our breath mingling. It was the perfect moment._

 _But… I should have known my lover wasn't done yet._

 _I let out a whimper as I felt Rachel's hand slowly glide between my thighs and cup me gently. My head lolled back as arousal ignited again and I tried to move my hips, attempting to create whatever friction I could as I rocked against her palm._

 _I peered up at Rachel and felt a new wave of arousal crash straight to my core as I looked into the dark brown eyes gazing down at me. I wanted Rachel inside me so badly that it was a physical ache. But it seemed like she wanted to only tease me as her fingers ran up and down through my soaked folds._

 _My arms draped around her neck as I leaned up to rest my forehead against hers, panting against her soft lips. I rolled my hips in short, hard thrusts, meeting each movement of her fingers against my clit and my eyes locked onto hers in raw passion._

" _Please, Rachel," I begged, knowing she could never tell me no during our lovemaking sessions._

 _I immediately hissed in pleasure as I felt Rachel's fingers flick my sensitive clit a few times before disappearing. I was about to protest her absence when my breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened in pure pleasure as she rammed her lady cock deep inside me, beginning to thrust and grind her hips against mine in a way that caused a desperate cry to leave my mouth._

 _We stared at each other with such intensity as her hand moved down the length of my body, touching my hot sweaty skin, fondling my breasts, caressing my stomach. At one particular hard thrust, my head fell back and my lips parted as my breathing escaped in sharp gasps._

 _Rachel slid her free hand under my head and lowered her lips down to mine in a lazy kiss. We panted against each other's mouths as I clung to her back, my nails most certainly leaving marks, as I frantically rocked my hips in sync with her thrusts._

 _Rachel moaned into the kiss, her thrusts picking up speed. I pulled away from her mouth with a sharp gasp, and she began to trail kisses across my neck._

" _You will never fully comprehend how much I love you, Quinn," she told me, her eyes full of tenderness and affection. "There is not another woman in this entire world who could ever live up to you. I don't want any other woman. I only want you. Do you understand that?" her voice turned desperate._

 _Hearing her words filled my heart with an explosions of love for her, but for some reason a sliver of doubt snuck in. "But what about-"_

 _Rachel silenced me immediately with a kiss. "No. Quinn, I love you. It was ever only you. You have to plant it somewhere deep inside you so it will grow and remind you everyday that I love you. I don't want anyone else but you. You own my heart, my soul, my body. I am yours."_

 _I could feel tears slide down my cheeks. "But I'm scared."_

 _Rachel stilled her movements and concern filled her eyes. "Why are you scared, baby?" Her fingertips caressed my jawline._

" _I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to be alone, Rachel," I explained, a soft sob escaping my throat. Rachel's eyes were so tender. "I didn't have complete faith in us, because I was so afraid that the fairytale would end and you would leave."_

 _She shook her head. "No, baby. I will never leave. But you have to stop pushing me away."_

 _I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "What?"_

 _She gently kissed my cheek. "Quinn, I'm a stubborn ass. And I know I've made more than my share of mistakes in this life, but I'm trying so hard to change. Not only do I want to change for you and Jaxon, I want so desperately want to change for me. There is nothing more I want than for us to be together. I will go through Hell to keep us together. But I have to know that you want to be by my side. Do you want to be with me?" her voice determined._

 _I looked up into her beautiful face and saw my eternity staring back at me. I saw my lover, my girlfriend, my best friend. I felt more unconditional love than I had ever felt before in my entire life._

 _I nodded frantically. "Yes. Please. I want to be with you more than anything."_

 _A Berry watt smile filled her face and her eyes brightened. "Then fight for us. Fight for our love. Fight for our family. No one else matters, just us."_

 _Fight for us…_

 _Fight for our love…_

 _Fight for us…_

 _Fight… Family… Love…_

Quinn's eyelids slowly fluttered open. _'Fight for us…'_ the words echoed in her mind as her dream slowly came back to her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she laid curled up in a ball. She laid there for whoever knows how long, but it was what she needed at the moment.

Slowly stretching out her legs, she rolled over in the bed and saw a brunette staring down at her.

But it wasn't the brunette she had been hoping for.

"Shit, you sleep a long ass time!" Santana exclaimed like she was personally put out and offended by Quinn's sleeping habits.

"San?" Quinn asked in confusion.

The Latina rolled her eyes. "Tell me you don't have amnesia?"

Now it was Quinn's turn to roll her eyes. "Just shut up," she said, sitting up and looking around. The room was a typical hotel bedroom suite, cream walls with forest green accents. "Where's Rachel?"

"Why? You ready for round two of your scream-a-thon?" At Quinn's raised eyebrow, Santana laughed. "After Rachel carried your bony ass to bed, she came down to Brittany's room. And to say she looked like shit would be an understatement."

Quinn closed her eyes and dropped her head in her hands. She couldn't believe she had completely lost it last night.

Santana chuckled. "I admit that the evidence of your bitch slaps was pretty impressive, but my right hook to Cassie's face definitely wins the prize."

"Cassie? She's here?"

"Yep. She happened to be hanging out with Brittany when we arrived last night. And I'll tell you what, the moment I saw her my protective side took over."

Quinn huffed a small laugh. "How many of her bones did you break?"

"None," Santana answered, looking kind of disappointed. "But if she hadn't have had a damn good explanation, I definitely would have done a lot more damage."

"So, what did Rachel say?"

"She told us how you ripped her balls off and shoved them down her throat," she shrugged, "or at least that's my interpretation of it."

Quinn let out a long sigh. "I'm such a mess, San. I was hoping to talk to her this morning since I feel a lot better having a having good night sleep. So where is she?"

Santana adjusted some of the pillows behind her. "She's with Cassie down at some doctor's clinic."

Quinn's eyes widened in horror. "I didn't think I hit her that hard!"

The Latina scoffed. "Don't give yourself so much credit, Blondie. They're down there getting the results of the paternity test."

"Paternity test?" Quinn asked, her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"You really didn't let her talk last night, did you?" she asked in bewilderment. "Let her explain what's going on?"

Shame filled the blonde's cheeks as she shook her head. "I was just so angry."

"Yeah. Well… we'll talk about that in a minute. First of all, let me explain a few things. I would totally wait and let the hobbit tell you, but I think it's better you know before you see her again so you don't go all Hulk on her ass again."

"Just tell me."

Santana crossed one leg over the other and turned to face her best friend. "Rachel said that she did tell you that Cassie was the blonde with her in the club photos?" Quinn nodded. "And Brittany confirmed that the two are only friends. She said that the whole group was at the club partying, and that she actually danced with Rachel more than Cassie did. Cassie did sleep in Rachel's room, but she promised they were totally clothed and when I asked if she had romantic feelings toward Rachel, she looked like she was about to barf. So your girlfriend is safe from her. "

"What about the other blonde bitch?"

Santana let out a breath. "An obsessed ex who saw how much attention you were getting because of Jaxon and decided that she should have some of her own attention. Apparently she was a dancer on one of their tours and was Rachel's fuck buddy. "

"So the little boy isn't Rachel's?" Quinn asked with renewed relief.

"Well… that's still up in the air. "

"What? Why?"

"The bitch came to talk to Rachel several days ago. It was the first time Rachel had seen her in years."

"But what about the photo?" Quinn asked, her eyebrow arched.

"PhotoShopped. And pretty damn good. Cassie was actually quite impressed. Her name is Jasmine and when she told Rachel about the kid, Rachel denied it. Said he wasn't hers. Pissed the bitch off and she swore that she would make Rachel pay for rejecting her. That's when the letter and photo comes into play."

"She's revengeful and wanted to get back at Rachel," Quinn said, nodding in understanding.

"Yep. So Rachel demanded a paternity test, and she and Cassie are down there to get the results."

Quinn put her head in her hands. "Why didn't she call me and tell me all this? This nightmare could have been avoided and I could have helped her."

"You know Rachel. She wanted to get all the answers before she concerned you with it."

"I know. And I hate that she does that. She and I need to be a team, we need to deal with shit like this together."

"Someday you two will get your heads out of your ass and learn to communicate with each other." Sick of the girly emotional talk, Santana stood up and headed toward the door, then turned back. "One more thing…"

Quinn looked up at her.

"Take this," she said, then tossed a box on Quinn's lap.

Quinn picked it up and looked at it with confusion. "What is this?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Q, you know what it is."

"I know that I know what it is, Santana," she said, frustration in her voice. "But why are you giving it to me?"

Santana folded her arms across her chest. "When Rachel told us what had happened between you two last night, it got me thinking…" was all she said before walking out of the room, leaving Quinn staring down at the box in her lap.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

"Ms. Berry, Ms. July, this way please," the nurse said as she led the two women down the hallway to a small conference room.

Rachel groaned in irritation when she saw Jasmine was already there, sitting at the table, looking smug and at ease.

"Hi, Rachel," the ex-dancer chirped.

This was the first time Rachel had seen the blonde since she'd broke into the singer's hotel room, and Rachel's anger was just as fresh as it had been that night. "Hello, Jasmine. I wasn't thinking you were going to be here."

"Why wouldn't I be? This is going to be a great day for me, the day I get what I've always wanted."

"And what it that?" Rachel asked, her arms tightly folded over her chest.

"You," she said simply. "I want you and everything that comes with you."

Rachel scoffed in disgust. "You're such a bitch. If we weren't in a doctor's office, I would hit you again for the shit you sent Quinn."

The blonde smirked. "She like that, did she? I just wanted her to know that she shouldn't think she's special because she had Rachel Berry's kid."

"Why do you always have to create drama everywhere you go?"

"It's not drama when it's the truth," Jasmine pointed out.

They were saved from future conversation – and arguments - when the doctor entered. He greeted each of the women and motioned for them to sit down. Rachel and Cassie sat across from Jasmine and they turned their attention to the doctor at the head of the table.

"Okay," he started, pulling papers out of a folder. "Due to the sensitivity of this situation and because of Ms. Berry's celebrity, I personally ran each of these tests. No one besides me even knows about them." Cassie nodded in approval. "So, after testing the DNA of both Rachel and the boy, the results show that it is 99.7% guarantee that Ms. Berry is not the boy's parent."

Rachel breathed out the biggest sigh of relief she had ever felt. Her shoulders relaxed and the ten ton weight was finally gone.

"What?!" shrieked Jasmine, jumping to her feet. "That's impossible! My son is hers! I know he is!" Her hard glare went from the doctor to Rachel and back again. "I demand that you redo the test!"

"No," Cassie's firm voice silenced the room. Her gaze penetrating through Jasmine, forcing her to sit down. "The test results are final. They have proved that my client is not in any way biologically related to your son. So you just need to accept that and move on with your life."

Jasmine clenched her jaw, wanting desperately to continue her defense. But within seconds, Rachel and Cassie had shook the doctor's hand, thanked him for his services and left the room.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

After the stressful morning, Cassie took Rachel out to lunch to celebrate. They both felt much better and actually had a fun meal, laughing and enjoying their friendship. The singer had always been grateful for her best friend and the way Cassie always stayed by her side and stood up for her.

They talked for a while about Rachel's relationship with Quinn and what the brunette planned to do. Rachel poured out her concerns and her fears, but Cassie talked her through each of her doubts and helped her come to realize what she really wanted and what was the most important. It was a great pep talk for Rachel's impending conversation with Quinn.

It was around 1 o'clock when Rachel scanned the keycard for her hotel suite. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open, not at all knowing what to expect. She didn't even know if Quinn was still here. Her girlfriend could have easily taken the first flight back to LA.

However, Rachel was not prepared for what actually greeted her.

The lights were slightly dimmed, and she heard music quietly playing somewhere in the suite. The air was filled with the sweet aroma of flowers, and she saw a large bouquet of roses in a vase on the coffee table.

She turned to see Quinn standing in the exact same spot she had been the previous night, but this time the blonde's expression was vastly different. Her smile was shy and her eyes showed remorse and apology. She was wearing a soft pink summer dress that Rachel had never seen before and looked brand new. Her legs were long and bare, no shoes on her feet.

She looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Quinn…" the word softly slipped from Rachel's lips as the door closed behind her.

Quinn held up her hand. "Please, Rachel. Let me talk first." When the singer nodded, she swallowed the lump in her throat and continued, "I'm so sorry." She held up her hand again when the brunette tried to protest. "No. Please. I need to say this. Rachel, baby, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I was angry and didn't allow you to explain anything last night. I let my emotions hijack me and then all hell broke loose. Believe me when I say it was not my intention - I just… I was just… so upset." She took a few steps toward the brunette. "I do love you, Rachel. Honestly more than is probably healthy." The singer smiled. "But I love you nonetheless. You are the most important person in my life and I'm sorry I treated you with such disrespect and cruelty. If I demand for you to be honest with me, I should have given you the chance to speak and explain."

After a few seconds pause, Rachel took the cue as her turn to speak. "I love you, Quinn. And I'm beyond sorry, too. Relationships are new to me… and I know that's not an excuse," she assured. "I'm trying to get the hang of confiding and sharing my feelings with someone. To share my burdens. I've never done that before. I've always preferred to keep it to myself until everything was resolved. But I know that was one of my big mistakes. I know that I need to trust you to help me. I'm sorry for being immature and for being stubborn and selfish. You and Jaxon mean more to me than anything else in this world, and I promise to always fight for us. Fight for our family."

Quinn's eyes widened, reminding her of her dream. "Fight for our love?" It came out more as a question than a statement.

Rachel grinned, her shoulders relaxing. She stepped closer to her girlfriend, reaching out and holding both of her soft hands, lacing their fingers together. "I promise to fight for our love."

Hazel eyes softened and filled with love, a few stray happy tears rolled down her cheeks as her smile grew. "I promise to fight for us too, Rachel. Our family is more important than anything and I will fight for it until the day I die. And I promise to always fight for our love… for eternity. Because you're stuck with me."

Rachel giggled as tears streamed down her cheeks as well. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She cupped Quinn's cheek softly and brought her face closer, connecting their lips to seal their promises and love for each other.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

After talking and cuddling on the couch for a while, and after Rachel heard Quinn's stomach growl, the brunette ordered room service. They sat across from each other at the small dining table, holding hands as they ate.

"Santana told me that you and Cassie went down to the doctor's clinic this morning?" Quinn asked nervously, looking up at Rachel through her eyelashes.

Rachel finished chewing her piece of chicken, then set her fork down and took hold of Quinn's other hand too, entwining their fingers. "Yes," she said softly. "What else did Santana tell you about… the situation?"

"She explained pretty much what you guys talked about last night. Jasmine stalking you, the picture she sent me having been PhotoShopped-"

"That pissed me off more than anything," Rachel interrupted, her anger clearly showing. "I would've hit her if I wasn't at the clinic."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to take a swing at her myself."

Rachel chuckled. "I would definitely love to see that," she said, picturing Jasmine getting bitch-slapped into the ground by her sexy girlfriend.

A laugh escaped Quinn's lips too. "It would be fun."

Rachel took a sip of her water. "Well, the results of the test…" she paused when she saw Quinn tense, the blonde's nervousness evident.

"Wait!" Quinn exclaimed, holding her hand up to stop Rachel from continuing. "Before you say anything, I just want you to know that no matter what the test showed, with this kid or honestly any of the other kids you might have out there, I just want you to know that it won't change my love for you. I knew before we even got involved that you had been with a lot of women, but… I know now that you belong to me. As cheesy as that sounds. I know you won't leave me, or leave Jaxon." She bit her lip, and tried to give Rachel a small brave smile.

Rachel brought Quinn's hand up to her mouth and gently kissed it. "I will never leave you, no matter what," she promised. "And thankfully, the results of the test proved that I was _not_ the kid's parent."

Relief flooded Quinn's body. She could only nod and try to hold in the happy tears threatening to fall. "Good," she breathed out. "That's good."

Rachel reached over and tilted her girlfriend's chin up so she could look into those gorgeous green eyes. "You are my only love, Quinn. Forever… okay?"

A watery smile tugged on the blonde's lips. "Okay. It's just you and me forever."

"And Jaxon," Rachel added with a smile.

Quinn chuckled. "And Jaxon," she agreed. And after a moment she added, "And our new baby."

Rachel's gaze froze on her lover's face. Slowly the words began to process… Did she…? Did she just say…? Her eyes widened in shock and she felt her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Finally her brain caught up to what her girlfriend had just said. "W-What?" she breathed out, her heart thumping super speed in her chest.

Quinn giggled at Rachel's reaction. She could see the excitement – as well as the disbelief – shining in her eyes. She stood up and walked over to the brunette, and sat down on her lap. Looking into those brown eyes as she tucked a long lock of brunette hair behind Rachel's ear and lightly caressed her cheek. "Our new baby," she repeated softly.

Rachel's eyes brightened. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

Quinn giggled again and nodded.

The singer looked down at Quinn's stomach in awe and placed her hand gently on it. "Really? We're going to have another baby?!" she squealed, laughter bubbling up inside.

Quinn nodded. Rachel jumped up with her girlfriend in her arms and spun her around, both laughing in joy.

"I can't believe it!" Rachel exclaimed, setting Quinn down and capturing her lips in a deep passionate kiss that made Quinn's toes curl in pleasure.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

It was dark outside. The sky was overcast and the moon was barely visible as the two women walked up the sidewalk and knocked at the front door of a moderate sized house.

It only took a minute for the door to open and for the occupant to stare at them in surprised frustration.

"What the hell do you want?" the blonde woman asked her uninvited guests.

"I just wanted to see the bitch who thought it would be fun to antagonize my best friend," the Latina said, a devilish smirk crossing her face.

Jasmine stared at Cassie then over to the other woman. "I don't know what you're talking about," she stated, folding her arms across her chest.

Santana scoffed. "Let's see if this can help you remember…" the words were barely out of her mouth before her fist flew forward, hitting the blonde squarely in the nose.

Jasmine cried out and clutched her nose in her hands. "You bitch! I think you broke my nose!" Blood seeped between her fingers. "I'm calling the cops on your ass!"

Santana shrugged. "Go ahead. It will be your word against mine."

"What about her?" Jasmine asked, motioning to Cassie who was standing a few feet back.

"What?" the lawyer asked innocently, looking around her. "I didn't see anything. I only came to deliver these." She pulled out some papers from her briefcase and handed them over to the woman.

Jasmine's eyes widened. "What is this?" she asked, trying to look the papers over with one hand as she held onto her throbbing nose with the other.

"As Rachel Berry's attorney, my client is suing you for manipulation of a photograph that caused extreme duress in her personal life, plus threatening her reputation in order to get what you wanted. Have a good night," Cassie smiled and turned around, strolling back down the sidewalk toward her car. Santana followed behind, after throwing another smirk toward the bewildered blonde still standing in the doorway.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Rachel was lying in the warm bed on top of her naked lover. Her hands gently caressing the soft skin of Quinn's stomach, as her lips placed gentle kisses in their wake. Rachel still couldn't believe there was a little tiny baby inside there. A part of her and a part of Quinn. She nuzzled the soft skin of the still-flat stomach with her nose, sending spikes of pleasure up her girlfriend's body.

"Rachel," Quinn whined, urging the singer to come up to her. "I want to kiss you."

"In just a minute," the singer mumbled as she continued to worship the home of her unborn baby. Placing a few more kisses, she trailed her hands up Quinn's body, her head following close behind. She grinned when her eyes met Quinn's. She leaned down, melding their lips together. "I love you so much, Quinn. It's beyond anything you could ever imagine." She kissed her lips a few more times then moved down to attack her long pale neck, leaving hot red marks in her path as she worked her way lower, back down to the most beautiful breasts she had ever seen. Taking them into her hands, she rolled both nipples between her fingers, smiling when Quinn's breath began coming out in pants. Rachel stopped only to take one nipple into her mouth and flick it with her tongue, eliciting a moan from the woman below her.

Rachel spread Quinn's legs open farther, moving her hips upwards as she pressed against Quinn's core.

"More," Quinn moaned.

"As you wish, my love," Rachel husked. She got up on her knees, grabbing Quinn's hips and lifted them slightly, pulling them toward her. Rachel gazed down lustfully at the dripping wet sex of her lover and groaned. Every inch of her lover was exquisite. Not wasting another second, the brunette thrust her hips forward, her head falling back in pleasure as she sheathed herself inside Quinn's body. "Oh shit," she gasped.

Quinn cried out at the unexpected entry. She grabbed Rachel's arms and pulled her down on top of her. Their bodies moving together as they began to kiss.

The blonde rocked her hips upward again and again, and Rachel's breath hitched at the sensual movement.

Rachel gripped one of Quinn's thighs and lifted it up, now able to plunge deeper inside her lover. She hissed as Quinn's walls squeezed her member deliciously. She held tight as she pushed herself forwards over and over. And Quinn's eyes squeezed shut as her girlfriend repeated her movements until they eventually fell into a rhythm.

"Rachel," Quinn breathed out, wrapping both legs around her girlfriend and locking her ankles together.

The brunette carried on, repeating the action over and over as she drowned in the sensations washing over them both. She kept her speed constant, and could feel the wetness as Quinn's sex lifted up to meet her thrusts.

Quinn's eyes squeezed shut as each movement brought her closer to the edge.

Rachel could feel her girlfriend's climax approaching as her walls tightened around her member. She began to quicken her pace, feeling her own orgasm approaching as well. She hissed when she felt Quinn's fingernails dig into her shoulders painfully, only serving to heighten the sensations running through her body and making her feel like she was on fire.

"Oh my gods," Quinn gasped, she tore her eyes open to look into Rachel's, and that was all she needed before she felt her orgasm flooding her senses. With a cry of the singer's name, she shook in Rachel's arms, grinding harder as she reveled in the sweet release.

Her back arched when the singer gently bit her nipple and another cry erupted from her lungs.

Rachel smiled as she watched Quinn came undone again under her ministrations. She knew with pure instinct when to push and when to pull back with Quinn. She could read her girlfriend's wants based on her breathing and on her expressions. Watching her beautiful face tense and relax worked as cues for her to push hard or soft. Slow, fast, more, less.

It was instinctual and helped her be able to please Quinn to the fullest.

And when Quinn exploded around her, the singer let out a soft cry as her own orgasm arrived, two more hard thrusts and her seed burst inside Quinn.

The pair began to slowly come down from their highs, continuing to rock against one another, Rachel's head ducking into Quinn's shoulder as she attempted to catch her breath.

Slowing down her movements even more, Rachel smiled as Quinn hummed happily and kissed her, her tongue slipping into her mouth. The brunette's hand came up and moved the hair from Quinn's face, her hazel eyes opening halfway in exhaustion.

"That was incredible," Quinn murmured with a loopy grin, her breathing still labored as she came down from her high.

"Yes, it was," Rachel breathed against her lips. "Thank you, Quinn."

"For what?" came the sleepy reply.

"For fighting for us."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

A/N - :) I want to hear your thoughts and opinions about your feelings on the chapter… good, bad, etc…


	43. Chapter 43

A/N - So sorry for the delayed chapter! I had a few readers ask to see what happened when Quinn finds out she's pregnant, so that is the opening scene.

 **Chapter 43 - Finally Home**

" _Someday you two will get your heads out of your ass and learn to communicate with each other." Sick of the girly emotional talk, Santana stood up and headed toward the door, then turned back. "One more thing…"_

 _Quinn looked up at her._

" _Take this," she said, then tossed a box on Quinn's lap._

 _Quinn picked it up and looked at it with confusion. "What is this?"_

 _Santana rolled her eyes. "Q, you know what it is."_

" _I know that I know what it is, Santana," she said, frustration in her voice. "But why are you giving it to me?"_

 _Santana folded her arms across her chest. "When Rachel told us what had happened between you two last night, it got me thinking…" was all she said before walking out of the room, leaving Quinn staring down at the box in her lap._

 _Why would Santana think she was pregnant? Granted she had been throwing up… but Jaxon had been sick too. And she would admit that her emotions had been a little wacky lately._

 _Okay fine… her emotions have been from Hell._

 _She's sad one moment, pissed the next._

 _Okay, Santana probably had a valid point._

 _Quinn pushed herself off the bed and headed into the bathroom._

 _Five minutes later she was staring down at a white stick with a very definite pink plus sign on it._

 _She's pregnant._

 _Holy shit! She's pregnant! How in the hell did Rachel get her pregnant AGAIN?!_

 _Quinn looked up at her reflexion in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were still red and swollen from crying the night before, but behind the tiredness, she clearly saw a glint of happy and excited._

 _She was going to have Rachel's baby!_

 _Jaxon was going to have a little brother or sister!_

 _Quinn paused for a moment, wondering how Jaxon was going to take the news. He was pretty spoiled and had everyone around his little finger. He liked things done his way and he wasn't the best at sharing, so she wondered how he was going to be having to share his mommies._

 _Oh well, Quinn knew he would be excited and knew that everyone needed a good big brother and that's what Jaxon would be - a great older brother._

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"What's taking so long…" Rachel whined as she stared at the laptop. She really wanted to tell her mom and Jaxon about the baby.

"Are you nervous?" Quinn asked, smirking as she sat down on the couch next to her girlfriend.

"No. Not like that. I know they will be happy… I'm just excited," Rachel explained, rubbing her hands on Quinn's thighs.

"Your mom said they'd call at 5." She looked down at her watch. "It's 4:58, so it will be soon," she smirked, silently laughing at Rachel's impatience.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't like waiting," she pouted.

"Maybe I could… distract you for two minutes?" Quinn cupped Rachel's face in her hands and gently guided the brunette's lips against her own.

"I really like these kind of distractions," the singer murmured and traced the contours of Quinn's lips with her tongue, before connecting their mouths more firmly. She turned her body slightly so she was facing Quinn and planted her hands on the blonde's hips, venturing dangerously close to the apex of her legs, making Quinn moan and try to steer the teasing hands where she wanted them. 

"An incoming call," Quinn said softly, easing up the kiss a little, but kept nipping Rachel's lower lip.

"Hmm?"

"Your mom is calling," the blonde smirked against the brunette's mouth and reluctantly removed her hands and lips from Rachel's body.

"What?... Oh!" Rachel snapped out of her lust haze, taking a deep breath to dampen her arousal and settle down her hardening member. She turned to the laptop screen and accepted the call. "Hey Mom! Hey Jaxon!" she exclaimed when she saw them both smiling back at her.

"Mom 'Chel!" Jaxon squealed jumping up and down on the carpet in front of the screen. "Mama! I miss you!" He stopped his bouncing and pouted, making sure his parents knew he wasn't happy with them gone.

"I'm sorry, Jax," Rachel told him, pouting a little back at him.

"Hello my two girls!" Shelby greeted from the couch in her living room. "How is everything going"

"Hi, Shelby," Quinn smiled at the older brunette, then turned to Rachel saying, "I think everything is going well, don't you, babe?"

"Definitely!" Rachel smirked.

Shelby looked between the two girls, knowing something was going on.

"When you be home?" Jaxon asked. "Ga'ma got me new sweeping bag! It green!"

Rachel laughed at his excitement. "You got a new green sleeping bag?"

"Uh huh," he nodded, then ran out of the room.

"So…" Shelby began with a sly smirk. "What has you two so… glowy?"

"Well, we do have some big news," Rachel told her, lacing her fingers with Quinn's.

Before Shelby could ask, Jaxon bounded back in the room carrying his new sleeping bag. He thrust it toward the laptop camera, making the entire screen a dark green.

"See?! Green!"

Quinn chuckled. "We see it, sweetheart. I bet your grandma is spoiling you."

He looked back at Shelby then to the screen. "Uh huh. Ga'ma love me," he stated, pointing at his chest proudly.

Shelby laughed, wrapping her arms around her grandson and pulling him onto her lap. "I do love you," she nuzzled her nose in his neck, making him squeal and wiggle around.

"Ga'ma. no tickle!" he sputtered out, laughing. "Mama, help me!"

When Jaxon settle back down, Rachel said, "Well, we have big news for you two, and didn't want to wait until the tour was over to tell you." A grin spreading across her face.

"What is it?!" Jaxon pushed off Shelby's lap and got super close to the camera, wanting to hear his mommies. Maybe they got him a bicycle. Or more drums.

Quinn laughed. "Jaxon, you need to step back so we can see both you and Grandma."

He took two steps back, counting each one.

Rachel looked over at Quinn, and Quinn motioned for the brunette to be the one to make the announcement.

Looking back at the camera, Rachel grinned a dopey grin. "Jaxon, Mom… Quinn and I are having another baby."

Shelby sat stunned, her eyes widened at the announcement. That was not at all what she expected to hear.

Jaxon looked a little confused. He looked back at his grandma, but she wasn't any help, so he looked at the screen. "Baby?" he asked, his head tilted.

Quinn grinned at his cute curious expression. "Yes, Jaxon. A baby. You're going to be a big brother. You'll have a little sister or brother later this year."

That made the little boy's eyes widen. He whipped back to his grandma. "Ga'ma, I big brother! I big brother!" he squealed, his Berry watt grin splitting his face.

"I heard!" Shelby told him, her smile growing just as wide. She turned back to the screen. "Really?" she asked in awe, staring at her daughter. "That's… That's… I'm just in shock," she laughed, shaking her head. "Rachel, I can't believe it!" She wiped the falling tears off her cheeks.

"Mom? You okay?" Rachel asked concerned.

"I'm great, baby," Shelby got out after a moment. "I'm just so happy for you guys!"

"Baby now!" Jaxon exclaimed, looking back at his parents. "Bring baby home!"

Rachel and Quinn laughed.

"Sorry, Jax," Rachel told him. "The baby has to grow in Mama's tummy for nine months before they're born. Then you'll be able to hold the baby."

They all talked for a while longer, Jaxon telling his parents all he and Shelby had done and had to explain every meal they ate. Rachel just grinned the entire time, marveling in the miracle of her family.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"So that went well," Quinn smiled when the laptop screen turned black.

"Yeah, it did. Their expressions were priceless," Rachel said with a wide smile.

"They definitely were. I should have taken a picture."

Rachel nodded, then dropped her eyes to Quinn's soft lips. "Now, Ms. Fabray, where were we before we talked to our son and my mother?" 

Quinn bit her bottom lip and looked at Rachel with lust-filled eyes. "I don't know, Ms. Berry. I think you're going to have to remind me."

Rachel grinned, more than ready to remind her lover. She captured Quinn's lips and kissed her softly, pushing her back to lie down on the couch. She rested her body comfortably between Quinn's legs, while Quinn wrapped her legs around Rachel's lower back. The blonde then deepened the kiss and grabbed Rachel's ass with her hands, making the singer grind against her quickly throbbing core. Rachel moved to kiss Quinn's delectable neck while she lifted the blonde a little to unbutton her pants.

But just when Rachel's hand was snaking down to the golden treasure she so desperately wanted, Jaxon's voice rang in the room.

"Stop, Mom 'Chel! Gross!"

Rachel and Quinn sprung apart like they'd been burned. Both looking back at the laptop in shock.

"J-Jaxon, sweetie," Quinn stuttered, straightening her shirt. "We thought you and Grandma had left." Thank goodness she and Rachel still had their clothes on. That would have been most awkward.

"Ga'ma make lunch," he told them seriously, pointing toward the kitchen. "Kissing gross."

Rachel smirked. "Don't knock it 'til you try it, kid."

Quinn playfully shoved her girlfriend before turning back to their son. "Well, Jax, go eat your lunch and we'll talk to you before bedtime, okay?"

His face lit up. "'Kay! Luv you!"

"We love you too, sweetie," Quinn told him, both her and Rachel blowing him a kiss, which he returned.

After the little boy was off screen, Rachel slapped the laptop lid shut and pounced on her girlfriend, holding her hands above her head. "Now… where were we?" she growled, grinning and latching her lips onto her lover's.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

The night before Quinn and Santana were to fly back to LA, they along with their girlfriends had dinner together in Rachel's suite. The singer ordered room service and they all sat around for most of the evening talking and laughing and just having a great time.

Quinn announced their exciting baby news and Santana had given her best friend the 'I told you so' look, to which Quinn just rolled her eyes. Brittany was beyond thrilled as she bounced around and threw herself in the couple's arms, constantly talking about how Jaxon was going to be a great big brother and decorating the nursery and names for boys and girls.

The evening was so fun and Quinn was sad to have to leave the next day.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

A few weeks passed and the tour was finally - thankfully - over. It had been awesome and Rachel loved it and had great experiences she would remember for the rest of her life, but she was so happy to finally be home with the most important people in her life.

Jaxon was beyond the moon when Rachel walked inside the house for the first time in months. And to say that the little boy did not leave the singer's side for three days would be very accurate. He had missed his Mom 'Chel more than ever.

It was late evening and Jaxon was already asleep in his room. Quinn and Rachel were getting ready for bed.

As the blonde rinsed her toothbrush, Rachel walked into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. She rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and looked at their reflection in the mirror.

They stayed close for several minutes, then Rachel placed a soft kiss on Quinn's bare shoulder. "I'm so looking forward to taking some real time off," the singer said, finally being able to relax and simply enjoy her family.

"I think you've more than earned that," Quinn said as Rachel turned her around, making sure to keep the blonde in her arms.

They rested their foreheads together. Quinn was so thankful she had Rachel back home. It really had been a horrible few months with the singer gone.

Quinn smirked, trailing a finger down Rachel's neck. "I'll give you one guess to what I'm thinking right now." She met the brunette's eyes and wiggled her eyebrows.

Rachel laughed and pulled her closer, hovering over soft pink lips. "That you're craving a double cheeseburger and you need me to go get you one?" she teased.

"Haha," Quinn said sarcastically. "I haven't gotten to the food craving stage yet. I was closer to 5 months along with Jaxon when they started." She took Rachel's hand and guided her over to the bed, then pushed her back onto the mattress. Quinn crawled on top of her lover, pressing her body down to feel skin against skin.

Rachel lifted her hands to touch Quinn's face and smooth away a few locks of stray blonde hair. She caressed her soft cheeks, Quinn leaning into Rachel's warm touch. Their lips met, barely touching, then Quinn closed the gap, bringing their lips together for a heated kiss.

Quinn felt Rachel's tongue at her lips and she opened her mouth for her to enter. She moaned as Rachel's tongue slid against her own. Quinn broke the kiss and moved down to pepper Rachel's neck with small kissed, then up to her ear. "I love you," Quinn whispered, her breath hot against sensitive skin.

"I love you too," Rachel promised, then proceeded to show her lover just how deeply that love ran.

Over and over again.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

It was early morning when the alarm woke Rachel. She groaned, switched it off then rolled back over, not wanting to have to get up. She reached out to hold Quinn, but found her girlfriend's side of the bed empty.

She sat up and was welcomed by Quinn strolling out of the bathroom from her shower - completely nude. Rachel's eyes flicked up and down her lover's naked, wet body. With her choppy blonde hair and skin soaking wet, Quinn was so beautiful and unbelievably sexy. Rachel was in no hurry to get out of bed, and with Quinn's perfect body exposed in front of her, she was content to just take in the mouth-watering view.

Quinn held in a smirk when she saw Rachel's wide eyes darken with the look of wanting to devour her right then and there.

"What are you doing?" the brunette finally asked when Quinn just kept parading in front of her, bending over to pull some underwear out of her drawer, giving her girlfriend an extremely nice view of her ass.

Quinn raised her eyebrows, faintly. "I like to air dry," she responded casually.

"Uh huh," Rachel gulped out, eyes still locked on smooth pale skin. "I don't mind."

"I didn't think you would," Quinn said with a wink.

Stomach tightening with longing and her eyes still skimming over Quinn's body, Rachel watched as Quinn slowly and purposely seductively got dressed for work.

"But what about some sexy times," Rachel pouted,

"I don't think we have enough time, babe."

Always up for a challenge, Rachel pulled Quinn toward her so the blonde was standing between her legs and asked, "How much time do we have?"

Quinn glanced at the clock. "Like thirty minutes."

Rachel's smile turned predatory then she moved her hand up Quinn's bare leg and under her dress. "That's plenty of time," she said, stroking closer to where she wanted to be most.

Quinn closed her eyes and moan, but the shook her head, "I don't think it is."

"Sure it is," Rachel husked, as she picked Quinn up and set her down on the desk, settling between her spread legs.

Quinn moaned, her head fell back as Rachel slid her dress up even more. She could feel the singer's hot breath inches from where she needed her to be, when her phone rang. She growled in annoyance.

"Do you want me to stop?" Rachel purred, kissing the inside of Quinn's thigh.

"Hell no," the blonde grunted, taking hold of Rachel's head and pulling her so her mouth finally made the connection.

Quinn was late for work. But she didn't care at all.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"How was your day today, Rach?" Quinn asked that evening when she walked into the kitchen, smelling the wonderful enticing Italian aroma. She smiled at the scene in front of her. Jaxon was sitting on the counter covered in flour, bouncing up and down on his bottom to the beat of the music playing from Rachel's phone. Quinn automatically recognized it as one of New Direction's newest singles.

"Mama!" Jaxon yelled excitedly, pointing toward the source of the music. "Mom 'Chel! Mom 'Chel!"

Quinn chuckled. "Are you listening to Mom 'Chel sing?"

He vigorously nodded his head, continuing to bounce in perfect rhythm to the song.

Rachel wiped her hands on a towel, then walked over to her girlfriend, giving her a sweet kiss. "Welcome home, babe," she said with a husky voice, then winked at the blonde and slapped her ass before walking back toward the oven.

Quinn's breath caught in her throat as her eyes roamed the singer's long tan legs. The brunette was wearing sinfully short shorts and a barely there tank top under an apron that read 'Spooning leads to Forking'. "It's very good to be home," she husked.

Rachel turned to give her sex-eyes, winking at her again and smirking when Quinn licked her lips.

Jaxon, of course wanting to be the center of attention, interrupted their ogling. "Mama, we make noodles!" He pointed down at the counter he was sitting on, where strips of unused dough were covered in flour.

"I see that. Did you help Mom 'Chel cook?"

"Yep! We made chicken par… par-me-on?" he tried to say as he looked at his mom with questioning eyes.

"Parmesan," she said slowly so he could repeat it, which he did perfectly. Rachel smiled and ruffled his dark brown hair. "Very good, Jax. That's a hard word."

The little boy grinned like he just won an Academy Award.

Quinn walked up to her son, holding a damp wash cloth. "Hey, sweetie, let's get you cleaned up then you can go play until dinner is ready. Okay?"

"Yay play!" he exclaimed. As Quinn washed his face, he squirmed and tried to bat the wet cloth away. He hated getting washed.

When Jaxon was finally clean enough, Quinn helped him down and he ran off to the living room. She walked over to Rachel, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist, then down to squeeze her nice firm ass.

She buried her nose in her lover's neck and moaned, "Your ass is perfect. I missed it all day."

Rachel chuckled, placing her own hands on Quinn's breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Oh really? Is there any other parts of me that you missed too?" she asked as Quinn arched into her hands.

"Mmmm…your smile, your scent, your breasts…your big, hard cock," she whispered in her ear.

"Shit, Quinn," Rachel groaned out, feeling said cock hardening quickly. She rubbed it against Quinn's clothes-covered center, eliciting moans from the blonde. Rachel attacked her lover's lips as she continued to grind. She lifted Quinn off her feet and the blonde wrapped her legs around her waist. Rachel pressed Quinn's back against the counter, continuing to grind and deepening their kiss. "I missed you so much today," Rachel got out before she slid her hand up under Quinn's shirt. She skimmed over taut abs, passed her ribs and worked her way under her bra cup to palm the luscious mound.

Quinn's moans grew a little louder as she thrust her tongue into Rachel's mouth, feeling all around the wet haven. Her hips rose and fell, rubbing her center along the length of Rachel's fully erect member that was straining in the singer's shorts.

"Quinn-"

She was interrupted by a loud clearing of a throat and then a sarcastic, "If you two have sex in here, just promise that you will wash your hands before touching any of my and Britts' food. I don't care about anyone else's, just ours."

The two surprised women turned to see Santana and Brittany standing in the doorway. The Latina had her arms crossed with a look of faux-disgust on her face, whereas Brittany was grinning and bouncing, clapping her hands together.

"Oh come on, San. Rachie and Quinn are just so cute together!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever. As long as our food is safe."

Rachel reluctantly set Quinn back on the floor, giving her one more kiss before continuing to prepare dinner.

The couple had decided to invite all their friends over for dinner in order to share their announcement of the baby. Ever since they had found out, the only people they told were - Jaxon, Shelby, Santana and Brittany. Not even Charlie knew.

It wasn't long before everyone had arrived, all talking and catching up since the end of the tour. Brittany was helping Quinn set the long table that was in the official dining room, a room Rachel had rarely used before.

Rachel was finishing everything in the kitchen when Cassie walked in, a glass of wine in her hand.

"What are you so giddy about?" Cassie asked when she saw her best friend practically dancing in the kitchen.

"Quinn," Rachel said simply.

"Excuse me while I gag," Cassie said then took a sip of her drink and leaned against the counter. "What happened to badass Rachel Berry?"

"Hey! I'm still a badass," the singer insisted. "I'm just a badass with an amazing girlfriend… an amazingly hot and sexy girlfriend." Her eyes temporarily clouded over as she remember what she and her sexy girlfriend did earlier that morning in their room.

"Okay, get your mind out of the gutter," Cassie said, her lip curled in disgust. "The sexual energy radiating off you is making me horny. And I don't think Quinn would like it if I jumped you… again." She smirked at her best friend, running her tongue over her lips seductively.

Rachel rolled her eyes. She knew Cassie was joking, and she appreciated that it wasn't in front of Quinn. The singer was doing everything she could to minimize the jealousy and drama in her life.

Dinner went wonderfully. Everyone was loud and food was passed around the long table. Puck told inappropriate jokes, as Rachel slapped him in the back of his head, reminding him of Jaxon's presence. Charlie talked to Tina and Blaine about what she had been doing around the city for the past couple months. Brittany was eagerly telling Quinn and Kurt about several of her dance students.

It was just like a big family dinner should be.

After everyone was stuffed, they all went into the large living room to continue conversations and lounge on the soft couches.

Tina was sitting on one of the couches watching the Rachel and Quinn closely. She knew something was up by the way they were lightly touching each other and the gentle gazes they shared. Of course the two women had touched and gazed at each other before, but somehow tonight just seemed… different. The suspense of whatever their big secret was, was killing her. 

"So, are you guys gonna tell us why you invited us all for dinner?" Puck asked, then took a swig of his beer. "I know my JewBabe and she's never cooked us dinner before. So something's up."

"Well…" Rachel said looking around the room at all their friends. "You are correct, Noah, we do have some pretty big news that we wanted to share with everyone." The smile on her face grew as she laced her fingers with Quinn, silently asking if she was ready to announce.

"Let me guess, you're pregnant…" Charlie joked, laughing at the ridiculous idea. She looked to the two women, who strangely enough weren't laughing with her and they weren't telling her that she was wrong either. "Holy crap! Are you?!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide.

Quinn's smile grew and her whole face seemed to glow. She squeezed Rachel's hand and nodded. "We are, Charlie. We found out when I went to New York to see Rachel, and we thought that it was time to tell you guys." 

The room was silent for a moment, everyone absorbing the news. Then the high pitch squeal of Charlie shattered the air as she jumped up from the couch she had been sitting on next to Blaine, and ran over to Quinn, throwing her arms around her. "Oh my gosh, Quinn! I am so excited! Jaxon is going to be the best big brother ever. I'm so excited for you guys!" she rambled on, then gave Rachel a hug too.

Cassie huffed out a laugh, shaking her head as she approached Rachel. "Didn't we just go through this whole 'I have another kid' thing?" she teased.

Rachel grinned at her best friend, happy Cassie was there to celebrate with them. "Yeah, but this baby is definitely mine," the singer told her.

Cassie raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure?" she teased, loving to dig under Rachel's skin a little.

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "Of course I'm sure, Cassie!"

"I'm just teasing you, Rach!" she said. "But I have to admit, for a girl who was supposedly sterile, your sperm sure loves to tango with Quinn's sexy eggs." She wrapped her arms around Rachel, truly happy for her best friend. "I'm totally going to be the wickedly cool aunt! Now I need to spend some more time with Jaxon before he has to share me."

Rachel smiled. Since returning from tour, Cassie had developed a special bond with Jaxon. They would go out for ice cream and to the movies. Cassie would take him down to her office and let him color all over her old college law books. And practically every day he would ask Quinn or Rachel if he could see Cassie that day. Rachel thinks the little romeo has a crush on the blonde lawyer.

"I'm so happy for you guys, you really do deserve this after everything that you two have gone through," Tina told them as she took her turn congratulating the couple.

"Thanks, Tina," Rachel said, hugging her friend.

After all the congratulations, Rachel picked up her champagne glass and handed Quinn a glass of sparkling cider, then turned to all their friends and said, "So, how about we make a toast.." Everyone held up their drinks, all smiling at the couple. "… To our family. Our children will always be surrounded by so much love from all of you. And that makes them the luckiest kids in the entire world."

"Family forever, bitches!" Charlie exclaimed, receiving a reprimanding look from her sister. "What?" she shrugged innocently, "Jaxon's already asleep."

No one could hold in their laughter after that, they all needed this night to celebrate. To be together as a family, they were all connected. And they couldn't have asked for a better group of people to rely on.

"So, have you thought of any names yet?" Kurt asked, placing his drink down on the coffee table. "Because I have," he added with a smile.

Quinn let out a laugh at the Wardrobe King, "Kurt, you just found out like five minutes ago, how could you already have names ready?"

"I think it's still a little too early for names, Kurt," Rachel told him, sipping her champagne.

"It's never too early, Rachel!" the boy sounded scandalized by the singer's comment.

Over the course of the night, Quinn told everyone about Jaxon and Shelby's reaction when they had told them about the baby. She even told them about Rachel freaking out when Jaxon caught them making out when they thought the Skype call was over. Of course all their friends thought it was funny and teased the singer.

This was the start of their new lives, and they were happy that things were finally working in their favor.

As the night came to a close and a rainstorm began outside, little by little each guest left, calling out their congratulations again to the couple. When the last person was gone, Quinn and Rachel began cleaning up the mess.

Rachel didn't really want Quinn lifting anything, even though the blonde would tell her that she was perfectly fine to do house chores. So they both decided to do it, then it would be done quicker.

Once they were done, they retired to their bedroom. But not before having a little fun of their own.

They got right into it, after all. Once their baby was born they would probably find less time for themselves. They needed to enjoy it while it lasted. 

_~~~~~QR~~~~~_

A/N - I have to say - I am so happy the tour is finally over! Now we get to see them grow together as a family.


	44. Chapter 44

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 44 - Routines**

It was a familiar scene for Quinn and Shelby, but to Rachel it was the most… disturbing experience she ever had in her entire life.

The singer was in disgusted shock as she sat on a chair in the examination room, watching her own mother pull off a pair of plastic gloves after she had just stuck her hands on - and in - Quinn's body, places Rachel didn't even want to envision her mother ever touching.

Rachel sat in stunned silence, shifting around in her chair uncomfortably.

For the last few days, Quinn had been reminding the brunette about their first doctor appointment for the baby was going to be on Friday. Rachel was ecstatic! She would actually get to be with Quinn during this pregnancy and experience it all for the first time. So she was excited that morning as she and Quinn left Jaxon in Brittany's capable hands and drove over to Shelby's office.

Rachel could see how thrilled her mother was about having another grandchild and she had to laugh at the older woman's giddiness when they had first arrived.

The doctor took Quinn's vitals and weight, entering all the information into the computer. She gave the blonde a paper gown and left the exam room, telling the couple she would be back in a few minutes.

Rachel sat on the chair, watching in confusion as Quinn began taking all her clothes off. "Um, Quinn? What are you doing, baby? My mom will be back in a couple minutes, there isn't enough time for a quickie," she whispered, glancing over toward the door.

Setting her shirt on the chair next to her girlfriend, Quinn arched her eyebrow as she looked at Rachel like the brunette was mental. "She has to examine me, Rachel, to make sure I'm healthy and the baby is okay."

Rachel nodded in understanding. "I get that. But why do you have to take off all your clothes? I thought they just used that wand thing on your stomach."

Pulling her pants off, Quinn chuckled, reminding herself that Rachel was new to this whole process. And not just the pregnancy side, but since Rachel didn't even have a vagina, she was new to the female medical exam experience. This was definitely going to be an… interesting next few minutes.

Quinn climbed up on the exam table, only wearing the flimsy paper gown. She opened her mouth to explain the situation to her girlfriend, but just then there was a knock on the door and Shelby popped her head in.

"Are you ready?" she asked the pregnant blonde.

Quinn nodded.

The doctor walked into the room and sat down on the stool. She assembled the stirrups and made sure they were ready, then pulled on a pair of plastic surgical gloves.

Rachel looked wide-eyed from her mother to Quinn, then back to her mother. "What are you doing, Mom?"

Shelby scrunched her eyebrows, looking at her daughter in confusion. "I need to exam Quinn to make sure everything's fine." At Rachel's still questioning eyes, she added, "I need to collect some samples from inside Quinn to test. Come on, Rachel, don't tell me you don't know any of this."

"Mom, I have a penis! Why the hell would I know any of this?!" Rachel exclaimed. "I don't know what happens during a girl exam!"

So, much to Rachel's horror, her mother explained everything she was doing and why as she went through the exam. Rachel just sat and listened, thanking the gods that she was born with a penis.

When the doctor was finished, she removed her gloves and washed her hands while Quinn sat up on the exam table. "I'll get these samples to the lab and let you know once we have the results, but I know everything is fine. You're healthy and young, and your pregnancy with Jaxon went smoothly. There shouldn't be anything to worry about." She smiled at Quinn and Rachel before leaving.

Once the doctor was gone, Quinn slipped back into her clothes. Rachel stood up from her chair, frowning down at her phone.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, slipping her hand in Rachel's.

"Nothing really," Rachel responded. She shoved her phone back into the pocket of her black jeans and looked over at Quinn. "My meeting for this afternoon was cancelled – so I have the rest of the day free." Quinn's eyes lit up, and Rachel smiled. "Come on," she said, pulling her girlfriend toward the door. "Let's go to lunch before we head back home."

After lunch they stopped by a bookstore and Rachel bought every pregnancy book she could find. She had been doing all she could to be prepared for what was to come with the baby. She was so excited, but nervous at the unknown. Quinn cautioned her girlfriend to make sure she still spent a good amount of time with Jaxon, so the little boy didn't feel like he was being overlooked by the baby who wasn't even born yet.

Rachel started taking Jaxon with her down to the studio a couple times a week. It depended on whether or not Rachel was producing another artist's album that day or just doing random tasks for New Directions. And Jaxon loved going with his mom. Especially some everyone down at the studio treated him like a rockstar, which he absolutely loved.

As each day passed, Quinn noticed the small changes in her body. Her breasts were more tender and she could tell they were getting a little bigger - Rachel, being a 'hands on' partner, insisted on personally checking them every single day. Which led to Quinn's giggles, a chase around the bedroom, and a long lovemaking session.

Quinn's back hurt at times and her sense of smell had multiplied. She felt like she could smell things from miles away if the wind was blowing just right. She shared each and every one of these symptoms with Rachel, and the singer would get so excited with every detail, wanting to know more.

Quinn spent some time with Shelby. It was really nice to have the older brunette as a mother figure, since her own mother was completely out of her life.

Shelby enjoyed hearing about how Rachel was handling the pregnancy and would laugh at all the crazy things her daughter was doing, but was so thankful Rachel was in Quinn's life for this pregnancy.

"I still don't understand why she insists on watching me throw up," Quinn told Shelby as the two women sat on the couch in the older brunette's living room drinking freshly squeezed lemonade and eating strawberry cheesecake, Quinn's absolute favorite. "Plus she wants to hire a bodyguard who has medical training to follow me around all the time!"

"She can be rather overprotective, can't she?" Shelby laughed, setting her empty plate on the coffee table. "I'm just surprised she doesn't make you stay in bed all the time so nothing could happen to you."

Quinn scoffed, "Actually, she already tried that one. But she's quickly finding a whole new level to my independence. I've never been one to take orders."

"How is Jaxon handling everything with the baby?"

The blonde giggled as she thought of her son. "He is the cutest. Every morning he nuzzles my stomach and then blows a raspberry on it. Followed by mumbling words against my stomach that are too quiet for me to hear."

"He's probably reverting back to what he remembers as 'baby talk'. A lot of young older siblings do that to communicate with the unborn baby." Quinn looked at her skeptically. "I'm serious," Shelby told her. "It's actually really common - and a very good thing. It helps the older sibling feel closer to the baby and a part of the pregnancy."

"I thought he got it from Rachel since she's always rubbing my stomach and talking to the baby," Quinn laughed.

Shelby chuckled. "I'm sure that's probably part of it too. That little boy idolizes his mom."

Quinn saw the evidence of that statement when she arrived back home to experience a deja vu moment of Jaxon running around naked, with Rachel, just as naked, chasing after him.

The blonde caught the little boy in her arms and lifted him up, smiling at his toothy grin. "What are you two doing?" she asked, looking between the two brunettes.

Jaxon pointed at Rachel, "Mom 'Chel monster!" he exclaimed, his brown eyes wide.

"And I almost got you too!" Rachel told him, tickling his sides and grinning when he erupted into squeals. "Now it's time for your bath."

"Bath!" he cried, bouncing in Quinn's arms.

Quinn watched with a warm smile as Rachel took their son upstairs for his bath. It still amazed her at how happy she was.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Saturday mornings at the Berry estate began to fall into a sort of rhythm. Quinn would always wake up at 7am sharp to go on her morning walk. Brittany would come over to the main house and start fixing everyone breakfast. Quinn had told her friend several times that she didn't need to cook for them, but the dancer would just smile and tell her that she loved to cook and since she had been away on tour for so long, she missed all the time she used to spend with Jaxon and wanted to make up for it.

Jaxon usually came downstairs around the same time that Quinn got back from her walk. He would be carrying his blanket over his shoulder, rubbing his tired eyes with one hand while sucking on his thumb. And every Saturday he was welcomed by an enthusiastic Brittany, who would cook the little boy all his favorite breakfast foods.

However Rachel and Santana were a different story.

Firstly, it was no secret that Rachel loved her sleep. There was only one thing that could wake the diva up before 9am on Saturday morning - Quinn giving her sexy times.

But Santana was far worse.

She usually worked late at the strip club on weekends and everyone learned not to wake the Latina up… unless you needed to go to the hospital and she was the _only_ possible ride.

Even Brittany offering her sexy times wouldn't work most of the time. 

That was how their typical Saturdays worked, it was routine, it was expected.

Which was exactly why the sight of the Latina storming out the front door of her and Brittany's house at 9am in only her pajamas had the four people at the kitchen table bewildered as they stared at her through the window.

They all watched as Santana ran around the backyard, waving her arms above her head furiously. They could hear faint shouts filled with expletives as the Latina stopped at the foot of one of the trees, shaking her fists up at the branches.

Rachel and Quinn both looked over at Brittany with their eyebrows raised in question. Brittany shrugged her shoulder, then turned back to watch her girlfriend continue yelling at the tree in Spanish.

"Mama?" Jaxon asked after taking a drink from his cup of chocolate milk.

"Yes, honey?" Quinn asked, turning to her son.

The little boy's eyes were doe-like and innocent as he asked, "Why Tana crazy?"

Orange juice came out of Rachel's nose as she fell into a fit of giggles.

Quinn bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing as she answered her son, "Um, Jax… I'm not sure, honey."

They all looked back through the window. The Latina's hair - which had once been piled in a messy bun, was spilling in tangled spirals around her face. Her bare feet were swallowed up in her too-long pajama bottoms, and her tank top looked as if it had been thrown on in a hurry. Quinn was just glad her best friend had clothes on at all; knowing she and Brittany always slept naked.

Rachel scrunched her eyes to see better, and was surprised to find that the Latina was waving a curling iron furiously at the large tree.

Rachel, Quinn and Jaxon watched as Brittany calmly stood up from the table and made her way to the back door.

Once the door was shut behind her, Brittany slowly made her way towards the tree, careful not to startle her apparently very angry girlfriend.

"San?" she called out softly, hoping to diffuse the situation.

But Santana seemed to not hear her over the steady stream of expletives tumbling out of her own mouth.

Brittany reached out and placed a soft hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Santana?" She quickly ducked out of the way as the brunette swung around.

"Fucking punk-ass little bitch!" the Latina screamed.

"Hey now, you're not supposed to call me that unless we're in the bedroom," Brittany joked, trying to lighten the situation.

"Not you! That piece of shit up there!" She turned back to the tree, curling iron shaking at it once again.

"The… tree? What did it do to you this time, San? Because you know it already apologized to you for giving you a splinter on your ass when I fucked you against it."

"No! Not the tree! That stupid son of a bitch squirrel that won't shut the fuck up!" she exclaimed, pointing up toward the branches.

"Squirrel?"

"Or chipmunk, or whatever the fuck it is! How am I supposed to know, I'm not a damn Disney princess! I don't have forrest animals that follow me around and do my hair! I'm just trying to sleep and this asshole won't shut up!"

Brittany shielded her eyes from the glare of the early morning sun as she looked up into the branches.

Sure enough, there it was, a tiny little squirrel gnawing on an acorn; and if she listened closely, she could hear a faint chittering noise.

"Oh! He's so cute, San!" she exclaimed, a huge smile on her face. "Maybe we could keep him!"

Santana looked at her girlfriend like she was insane. "No way, Britt! He's the devil! He won't shut the hell up so I can sleep!"

Brittany looked back to her lover and saw the exhausted anger on her face and knew now was not the time to suggest a pet, no matter how cute he was. "Come on, San," she said softly as she took her girlfriend's hand. "Let's go inside. I'll fix you pancakes, and then we can take a shower and have some sexy times. Afterwards, we can snuggle and take a nap together."

"How am I supposed to nap with this fucker out here singing the song of its people?!" Santana growled out through gritted teeth.

"We can turn on some music and you won't even know it's out here, I promise. Now come on," she said, tugging on her hand.

Santana sent one more threatening glare toward the rodent, then followed her girlfriend into Quinn and Rachel's house. "Can I at least have some chocolate chip pancakes," she asked with a very uncharacteristic pout.

Brittany giggled then kissed her on the nose. "Of course, baby. Just for you."

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"Whatcha up to, Rach?" Brittany asked as she plopped down in the living room and peered over at the singer on the other couch.

"Hey, Britt, just… jotting down ideas," Rachel muttered as she stared down at the well-worn notebook in her hands. She was deep in thought as she tapped out a beat with the pen in her hand.

"Ideas about music?" the blonde queried.

"Yeah…" Rachel let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm writing a couple songs for the new artist who just signed with my label. She has an excellent vocal range and her style is a lot like Celine Dion, so I'm working on something special for her first album. But I seem to be lacking in inspiration."

The dancer grinned. "If there's one thing I'm good at, besides going down on Santana, is inspiration."

Rachel just stared at the blonde, then shook the gross visual of her friends having sex out of her head. It was quite a disturbing image. "Thanks, Britt, but I think I'm going to head down to the studio. I've learned over the years that when I constantly think about writing a particular song, it only causes me stress and most likely won't lead to anything."

It was a lesson the singer had learned early on in her career. In order to write a great song, she had to just relax and let her mind loose, not think about forcing the lyrics out. That way she didn't overanalyze every single word, making it sound mechanical. She relaxed and the song would pour out naturally. Being a musician was probably one of the most rewarding things anyone could ever do.

And writing…

The entire writing process – especially the beginning of it - was just so satisfying to Rachel. Sitting around and playing the instruments to create her own music had always been amazing. It was a high like nothing she'd ever experienced.

She invited Quinn and Jaxon along to go with her to the studio, which they happily agreed to.

As they stepped out of the car at the studio, Quinn took hold of Jaxon's hand and they walked with Rachel toward the tall building. The singer glanced down at her phone then typed out a quick text message. She reached over and took Quinn's hand, giving her girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"So who are you working with today?" Quinn asked.

"Her name is River," Rachel answered. "One of my contacts at Sony endorsed her quite heavily, but thought I would be able to help her more than him since her vocal range and style are closer to my specialty than his."

"Have you listened to her?"

Rachel nodded, opening the glass front door for Quinn and Jaxon. "She's got potential, but she's awfully young."

Entering the lobby, the singer seemed to brighten, greeting each of the staff by name. Inside the elevator, Jaxon insisted on pressing the button for the top floor.

Jake and Sam were in the rehearsal room jamming out, so they happily invited Jaxon to come play with them while Quinn and Rachel went to the recording booth.

Rachel's two assistants informed her that River hadn't arrived yet.

Rachel looked down at her watch and groaned; being late to appointments was one of her biggest pet peeves. So far River was not making a very good first impression.

Fifteen minutes later, the studio door swung opened and a young man with frosted tips sauntered in, buttoning the jacket of his dark shiny suit. He looked stuck up and too new for a seasoned music executive. He nudged a pair of square-framed, yellow-tinted glasses higher up his nose as he cast a glance around the studio. His eyes took in Rachel and Quinn and he opened his mouth to say something when he was shoved to the side.

River stormed passed him and came to a stop in front of Rachel, a distraught look on her face.

"I'm so sorry we're late," she babbled, brushing her long auburn hair over her shoulder. "I really wanted to be early, but _someone…_ " she shot a dirty look at the guy in the bad suit, "tried to tell me that being fashionably late was an acceptable thing."

"It's not," Rachel stated plainly, sending a scathing look toward the man, who just stood in the corner typing away on his phone and ignoring everyone around him. The producer rolled her eyes then turned back to the young singer.

Quinn watched the interaction with interest. One thing she hated about the entertainment industry were the people who thought they were mightier than everyone else, and expected to always have their ass kissed. This douche bag in the corner definitely fell under that category.

She turned her attention to River. She was young, probably no older than nineteen. She was cute and looked like the typical girl-next-door. Her shiny auburn hair contrasted nicely with her bright blue eyes and pale skin.

Rachel smiled at the girl, holding her hand out. "It's nice to meet you in person, River."

River took the producer's hand, shaking it eagerly. "It's really great to meet you too, Rachel." She blushed. "At the risk of sounding totally nerdy, I'm such a huge fan. I was so excited when Mr. Garner said I'd be working with you."

"Well, he gave you a glowing recommendation. But first things first - _never_ be late again. My time is valuable and I only work with those who respect that. You respect my time, and I'll respect yours. Okay?"

River nodded, looking sufficiently chastised. "I apologize, Rachel. It won't happen again, I promise."

Rachel smiled. "Good. Now, are you ready to get started?"

River nodded excitedly.

The producer introduced the girl to Quinn, and River's eyes brightened even more, telling the blonde how much she loved seeing her in pictures with Rachel, and asked about Jaxon. Quinn smiled at the girl, knowing she would be a good artist for Rachel.

Rachel led River over to a computer next to the mixing console, showing her the first track they would be recording. She handed her the lyrics sheet and went over it, pointing out certain places she wanted the young singer to focus on.

As they started recording the track, it was clear to everyone exactly what role Rachel played in the overall process. Every decision was deferred to her, giving the producer the final say in everything. Quinn was impressed with Rachel's assistants. They moved almost mechanically as a unit, rotating around each other, knowing when Rachel wanted something tweaked or changed.

Quinn watched Rachel as she worked with River. She could tell from the brunette's posture that Rachel took pride in her abilities to create musical magic. And River was making it easier by being a good student and learning from Rachel's experiences. The blonde was impressed by how good a teacher her girlfriend was; Rachel would thoroughly explain to River how to do something and the why. She made everything very clear and easy to understand. And it worked! Quinn grinned as she witnessed River's soaring, soulful voice grow even better from Rachel's coaching.

As soon as the last note faded from the playback, Rachel let the tape keep rolling before shutting it off. She leaned back in her chair, analyzing the vocals they just recorded.

Still standing in the recording booth, River bit her lip nervously as she watched Rachel. "How was that? Is something wrong?"

Rachel pushed the intercom button. "No, that was good. But… it's missing something." She listened to the playback again, brow furrowed in concentration. "Do me a favor. When you reach for that high note, instead of just going for it and holding it continuously, try staggering a bit."

River tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Rachel demonstrated. "Instead of…" She sang the last few words, her voice going straight for the high note and holding it. "Go higher with each beat…" She then sang the last word on an ascending scale.

River bit her lip. "I don't know," she admitted skeptically. "Are you sure that will sound better?"

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise. Did that young girl just question the advice of a multi-platinum Grammy winner?

But Rachel only smirked. "How about you trust me on this one?"

River nodded as the playback rolled again. She sang through the chorus, reaching for the note on the last word like Rachel had showed her, letting her voice resonate strongly through the microphone.

"Excellent!" Rachel cut the tape. "Let's hear what we've got."

She replayed the recording, layering the track on top of River's vocals. Rachel merely leaned back in her chair, a satisfied grin on her face.

As River listened to her voice, lending the vocal drama to complement the building drama in the beat, her eyes widened at the end result. Rachel was right. It did sound better.

"I don't like it."

Rachel and Quinn turned around at the sound of the voice. Their eyes fell on the wannabe executive guy.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, her eyebrow raised.

The man stood up straighter, trying to show his superiority. "I said, I don't like it."

"And why not?"

"It sounds too… extravagant," was the only thing he could come up with.

Rachel scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Well, nameless man," she jeered, "When you have multiple Grammys under your belt, feel free to give me advice. Until then, shut the hell up."

The man colored brightly before nudging his tinted glasses higher up his nose. He looked like he was mustering up the courage for a comeback, but Rachel merely leveled a piercing stare his way, and he deflated, complying with her scathing demand. Retreating back to a corner of the studio, he hunkered down, trying to look busy on his phone like he had important business to take care of.

Rachel rolled her eyes again, turning back to the mixing board with a scoff.

Quinn chuckled at her girlfriend's expression and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Rachel winked at her and pulled her into a deep kiss, moaning at the passion.

After a few moments, she sat back and refocused her attention on River. "You ready to get back to work?" she asked the young singer.

River nodded fervently. "Absolutely. Tell me what to do."

"If you do exactly what I tell you, I can promise you'll have a hit on your hands," the producer told her. "Work hard, and we'll make you a star."

Quinn watched the brunette, currently immersed in her producer persona and felt a wave of heat spike in her core. She found Rachel's confident display of arrogance completely arousing.

And thirty minutes later, after River and the douche bag left, Quinn expressed her arousal as she slammed Rachel up against the door of the brunette's office and took her over and over again. Confident and bossy Rachel Berry was sexy as hell.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

 _The next morning…_

Sunlight filtered into the bedroom through the open curtains, warming Quinn's skin as she slid out of bed and started towards the bathroom. However, before she could move very far, Rachel slid across the sheets and reached out for her lover, catching her by the hips.

"Come back to bed," she murmured as her thumbs teased over Quinn's hipbones.

Rachel's reluctance to let her go charmed Quinn, and she laughed softly. Then she sighed in contentment when she felt the brunette's lips press against the small of her naked back.

"I have to go to work, babe," Quinn murmured, though her voice melted into a pleased moan when Rachel's lips traced the curve of her ass.

"And you can," Rachel murmured, scraping her teeth lightly against Quinn's flesh before she began to kiss the lovely expanse of skin before her once again. "Later," Rachel whispered, enjoying the shudder that ran through her lover's body before pulling the blonde down onto her lap.

Quinn moaned, feeling Rachel's evident hard-on against her lower back as the brunette's hands moved around to her front, running lightly up and down her bare thighs, "I'm going to be so late," she sighed, allowing her legs to fall open invitingly.

Rachel laughed softly at that and brushed her lips against Quinn's shoulder. Her fingers glided to Quinn's inner-thighs and began to slowly, teasingly trace higher until they were brushing over damp folds.

"Late, but very happy," Rachel promised, stroking Quinn's folds gently as she placed tender kisses across her lover's shoulders.

Quinn groaned and leaned back into Rachel, giving herself over to the talented fingers. There was no point in pretending that she cared about arriving on time to work when Rachel's fingers were slowly circling her clit, making her sex drip and blossom open, begging for her lover to explore further. There was no place that Quinn would rather be, and they both knew it.

"You feel so good, baby," Rachel groaned as she pressed her lips to Quinn's neck and sucked hard, not caring that she was leaving a mark. Quinn shifted on her lap, straining into Rachel's fondling hand. "I could touch you forever," she breathed out as she dipped a finger inside her lover, drawing a deep satisfied moan from her at the intrusion, her inner-muscles clamping down on Rachel's fingers, trying to trap her inside.

"Please," Quinn sighed, too overcome with desire to say anything else.

"More?" Rachel asked, positioning another finger at Quinn's entrance, slowly teasing her opening.

"More," Quinn whimpered, bucking her hips forward in an attempt to drive more of Rachel's fingers into her.

Rachel smirked, then smoothly pushed two more fingers inside Quinn, using her thumb to stroke the blonde's clit, which caused Quinn to cry out softly and reach desperately behind her for Rachel. Searching behind her, fingers anxiously brushing across the dark sheets until Quinn's fingers were finally able to find purchase on Rachel's ass. Her fingers dug into the firm flesh, and Rachel moaned, biting down on Quinn's shoulder as she pushed deeper inside her lover.

The ability to speak soon left Quinn, but the soft whimpers and ecstatic moans that tumbled from her spoke to Rachel as loudly and clearly as her words would have. Every arch, twitch and tremble of Quinn's body spoke to Rachel, communicating to her where to touch, when, how hard and for how long. Quinn panted on her lap, taut as a string, and Rachel expertly strummed her like a guitar, drinking in the sound of Quinn's staccato breaths until finally Rachel whispered, "I love you," into Quinn's ear and the blonde's body arched one last time in crescendo, and she flooded Rachel's fingers with her warm pleasure.

Rachel held onto Quinn tightly as her body shook with pleasure.

After several moments, Rachel carefully withdrew her fingers – Quinn shivering as she pulled out – and then she picked Quinn up and gently laid her down on the bed, placing kisses everywhere she could reach as Quinn's breathing slowly began to even out.

"I can't move," Quinn sighed as Rachel kissed her way between her breasts. "I think I may be dead."

"Is that your way of telling me I'm an angel?" Rachel teased as she made her way up to Quinn's lips and kissed her softly.

As they kissed Rachel shifted her hips slightly, positioning her erection at Quinn's opening. The feel of Rachel's warm and pulsing member sent a rush of desire through Quinn, and she moaned into her girlfriend's mouth and pressed her hips closer, arousal pounding through her again even as her body still recovered from the orgasm Rachel had just given her.

"I'm going to be so late," Quinn moaned into Rachel's mouth as her hands started to trail down the brunette's torso until she was able to grasp Rachel's ass and pull the brunette more firmly against her, causing Rachel's cock to impale her.

Rachel moaned as she slid all the way inside Quinn's body. She rotated her hips to create more friction as Quinn leaned up and brought their lips together in a hungry kiss.

With Rachel inside her, Quinn could be late for everything, forever, and she wouldn't have cared at all. As long as she had Rachel.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_


	45. Chapter 45

_A/N - Just some cute fluff!_

 **Chapter 45 - Family**

At three months along, morning sickness was thankfully, finally over, but Quinn's mood swings were giving Rachel whiplash. One minute the blonde would be freaking out at Rachel for "not putting her shirt in the hamper" and the next she would be crying and clinging to Rachel for dear life and begging her not to leave, even though the brunette was only going to the kitchen.

Rachel didn't complain though, she figured it was kind of her role as the 'daddy' … she was there to take care of all Quinn's needs while Quinn took care of their baby, who was currently hijacking the blonde's body and using her as its own personal 5-star hotel.

It wasn't all bad for Rachel though, there were definitely some benefits - mostly sex.

Yeah… and not just some sex… LOTS of sex.

Quinn was needing constant contact, always wanting to be held or cuddled and Rachel had no problem doing that. She craved Rachel's smell and was frequently found wearing Rachel's shirts so she could have her lover's smell constantly with her. It was like the baby needed to know Rachel was around too.

And if Quinn was horny and Rachel happened to be at work, Quinn bee-lined down to the studio.

"Fuck me now, Rachel! I really, really, really want your huge cock inside me!" Quinn cried out as she pulled the partially clothed producer down on top of her.

Rachel quickly obeyed.

Moments ago, the music producer had been in the middle of a recording session with River when Quinn barged into the sound booth. Without saying a word, the pregnant blonde grabbed Rachel's hand and yanked her out of the room and down the hall to her office. She immediately unzipped Rachel's jeans and pulled them down around her ankles then removed her own clothes before pulling Rachel down on the couch on top of her.

For the last several days, the only way Quinn wanted sex was hard and fast. Rachel had never seen her girlfriend so aggressive before. And it was hot… sometimes scary… but definitely very hot.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"I understand, Mr. Adams. But calling me everyday to inquire about your order is not going to get it here any faster," Quinn told the man on the phone. She rolled her eyes and tried to remain professional as she listened to the buyer go on and on about why his new purchase should have already arrived. "When you were here in the gallery last week and we ordered your new Susie Pryor painting, I explained to you that it would take two weeks for it to come in. It's only been eight days."

The man continued rambling in Quinn's ear. She just tuned him out as she leaned back in her leather chair, pulling up her email on her computer. She smiled when she saw that her order of new painting supplies had shipped. She couldn't wait to start painting again; it felt like forever since she'd picked up a paintbrush, and she really missed it.

She completely understood Rachel's passion when writing a song; she felt the same way when she was creating a painting or a drawing. It was exhilarating and the energy that flowed through her when she was immersed in her craft was incredible.

She desperately wanted to get back to it. Her art was a part of her that she'd been neglecting for far too long.

Finally, after reassuring Mr. Adams again that she would contact him as soon as his order arrived, Quinn ended the call and proceeded to work through the pile of paperwork in her Inbox.

An hour later, her office door opened and she grinned when she saw her little boy scamper in, followed by Santana.

"Hey, sweetie!" the she exclaimed, picking Jaxon up and setting him on her lap. "How was your day with your mom?"

Jaxon's eyes lit up. "I play with Abby. She pretty."

Quinn's eyes widened. She looked up to her best friend in question.

Santana just smirked. "Hey, Jax. Tell your mama who Abby is?"

He turned to look at Quinn and stated, "Abby my girlfriend."

The blonde's eyebrow arched. "Oh really? Please tell me more about this Abby. How old is she - and please don't say 30."

Jaxon giggled. "No, Mama! Abby little like me," he told her, pointing at his chest.

"She's pretty cute, isn't she, Jax?" Santana teased him as she sat down in a chair across from the desk.

His eyes lit up brighter and he nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh! Abby hair yellow, like you, Mama," he told her, running his hand over Quinn's choppy hair. "But she has blue eyes."

"And you saw her at your mom's studio?"

He nodded.

"She's Ben's daughter," Santana said. "He brings her with him when he knows Jaxon will be at the studio."

Quinn smiled. Ben was one of Rachel's assistants, and she had liked him instantly the moment she met him. He was kind and funny and hard working. He looked more like a bouncer with his muscles, but he was really just a big teddy bear. And now knowing he had a little girl, she wasn't surprised he was such a softy.

Jaxon nodded. "We play Legos and color. Puck gave us candy!" he exclaimed happily.

"So, do I get to meet your girlfriend?" the blonde mother asked.

Jaxon looked at her shyly and nodded. "She pretty," he said, then grinned like a maniac.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"So, I hear we're going to have a daughter-in-law soon," Quinn said as she and Rachel were getting ready for bed.

Pausing in the middle of brushing her teeth, Rachel stepped out of the bathroom with a confused expression, white toothpaste on her bottom lip. "Huh?"

Quinn giggled, she loved to see Rachel's confused face; the way the brunette's eyebrows scrunched together, the subtle tilt of her head and the rise of one side of her top lip. It was adorable. Quinn fluffed up her pillow before falling onto the bed. "When Santana brought him down to the gallery today, he told me that he has a very pretty girlfriend. And he looked absolutely smitten with her."

Rachel nodded, then spit out the toothpaste and rinsed the sink before sliding into bed next to her lover. "I admit, they are really cute together," she said with a smile.

"And why haven't I heard of this girl who has stolen my son's heart until now?"

Rachel shrugged. "Ben's been bringing her down to the studio for a few weeks now. His wife, Natalie, works a couple days a week and I told him he could bring Abby down to play with Jax for those days. And I have to say, your son was instantly smitten with her."

"Yeah, I figured that when he had that exact same dopey look on his face that you get whenever you look at me," Quinn teased.

Rachel arched her eyebrow. "Oh really, Ms. Fabray? What kind of dopey look do I get when I look at you," she asked, inching closer to her lover, a sparkle of mischief in her eyes.

Quinn giggled. "The dopey look you're wearing right now, sweetheart."

"And what are you going to do about it, Ms. Fabray?" she teased.

"I thought you'd never ask," Quinn growled as she pulled her lover on top of her.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

It was Saturday and Quinn was standing inside the glass door watching the backyard, smiling as Rachel chased Jaxon around on the grass. Their little boy's squeals of excitement always warmed her heart, it was the best sound in the world.

Quinn laugh as the singer caught up to her mini me, grabbed him around the waist and lifted him high in the air.

"Mom 'Chel!" Jaxon screamed out in delight. Then he burst into laughter when Rachel began to tickle him.

They both fell down onto the grass, laughing and trying to catch their breath.

Then Jaxon thought it would be fun to belly flop on the brunette, which caused Rachel to grunt in surprised pain then pretended to be helpless as Jaxon pinned her. Celebrating his victory, Jaxon ran around the yard, his hands high in the air in triumph.

During a late lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches, Rachel announced she was going to go mow the lawn. She usually just hired it out to get mowed, but today she felt like doing it herself.

After putting Jaxon in bed for his nap, Quinn made her way back into the living room and heard the purr of the lawnmower engine. She walked over to the glass door and found her girlfriend pushing the lawnmower across the green grass. Her jaw dropping as her eyes gazed over Rachel's attire, or lack of attire in this case.

Rachel had removed the t-shirt and sweats she had been wearing earlier. And now Quinn's eyes lustfully made their way up long sexy tan legs. Rachel's thighs were barely covered by her shorts. Quinn licked her lips as her eyes traveled over abs that distinctly showed off a feminine six pack. A yellow sports bra hugged those mouth watering breasts that Quinn knew tasted of a touch of mint when her tongue would make its way over those perfect mounds, wrapping her lips around dark pert nipples and sucking while she massaged and caressed its twin.

Rachel had pulled her hair up into a messy bun and donned her ray bans. Sweat dripped down her face as she continued her chore and Quinn wanted nothing more than to lick up every single drop.

Damn hormones.

Quinn pushed herself away from the door and headed up to their bedroom.

Finally finishing the lawn, Rachel came inside and headed over to the fridge, desperate for a cold drink. It was damn hot outside! From now on, she'd be more than happy to keep paying people to mow the grass.

Standing in front of the opened fridge, basking in the cold air as it hit her overheated body, Rachel gulped down a bottle of water.

She was startled when she felt Quinn's arms wind around her waist.

"Mm, you smell so good," Quinn breathed, making the hair on the back of Rachel's neck stand on end, sending shivers down her spine.

"I smell like grass and sweat," Rachel mumbled, leaning back into Quinn's embrace.

Quinn hummed against her neck, "I like you sweaty."

Rachel shivered again as warm hands began to slide up her tight stomach. Quinn traced her fingers teasingly along the singer's abs, making her skin tingle and her muscles tense beneath the soft touch.

With a quiet growl, Rachel spun Quinn around and captured her lips. They kissed fiercely, their bodies instantly pushing together. Quinn's tongue invaded the brunette's mouth and Rachel struggled for breath, panting and twining her slightly-dirty fingers in Quinn's hair. They pulled back for a brief moment to catch their breath, but then they were kissing again, nipping each other's lower lips and sucking on each other's tongues. Rachel crushed Quinn to her tightly, wanting to feel her lover. She was so turned on she could feel her body trembling.

Quinn moaned in Rachel's mouth and pressed herself against her, rolling her hips as her center found delicious friction against Rachel's body. She could feel the welcoming pleasure of a certain body part as it hardened and pressed against her throbbing sex even more.

Groaning with need, Quinn pushed Rachel down onto the cold tile floor, and continued to ravish her lover.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"Jaxon's birthday's coming up," Rachel said, tracing her fingertips across Quinn's bare stomach as they snuggled together in bed.

"Hmmm," the blonde hummed, closing her eyes as she tangled her feet with Rachel's.

"I was thinking of taking the family to Disney World."

Quinn's eyes popped open in surprise. She sat up and turned to face the brunette, holding the sheet to her naked chest. "Disney World? Really?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

Rachel sat up too. "Yeah. Don't you think Jaxon would like it? He'd be able to see all the characters he loves and ride all the traditional rides," she said, trying to convince Quinn that it was a good idea.

"No… I'm…" she shook her head, finding the words she wanted. "I think it's a great idea, Rach. But… what about all the people there? And the paparazzi? Won't it be a nightmare?"

Letting out a sigh of relief that her girlfriend hadn't immediately turned down the idea. She smiled, running her fingers down Quinn's jaw. "I know, but… Everything will be fine. I promise. Yes, there will more than likely be fans and cameras and paparazzi, but I want Jaxon to experience the magic of Disney World. We'll take Matt and the new guy he's training as our bodyguards; and maybe Santana and Brittany would like to join us? It'll be a family getaway."

Quinn thought the idea over for a few minutes, weighing the pros and cons of the very public outing. She won't lie - she was terrified to have Jaxon so open and accessible to the world. But she knew her son would absolutely die of excitement when he heard the news.

And Quinn was right.

After Rachel made all the arrangements with the flights and hotel rooms, plus inviting Brittany, who had to convince Santana to suck it up and enjoy the cheesiness that is Disney, Quinn and Rachel sat down with Jaxon and announced that for his 4th birthday they would be going to Disney World.

You would have thought they told him that his room was made out of candy by how excited the little boy was. He ran around the house screaming, then headed over to Brittany and Santana's to scream and jump around with the blonde dancer, both bouncing up and down like they were high on sugar.

Santana had just groaned and barricaded herself in her bedroom until the two spazs calmed down.

And it took a while.

Over the next two weeks, Jaxon talked nonstop about everything he wanted to do and see at Disney World. He insisted sitting on Rachel's lap and devouring the Disney website for hours every single day. He made Quinn write down what he wanted to see while they were there so they wouldn't forget _anything_. The two mothers just laughed and enjoyed their little boy's enthusiasm. Their own excitement growing more each day.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

Quinn's eyes fluttered open. She arched her body in a long luxurious stretch, one arm reaching out for Rachel. But instead of finding a sexy brunette, she only found a handful of cold sheets and an empty bed. She lifted her head from the plush pillow, her hair a mess of tangled blonde hair. The sound of the shower running alerted her to the whereabouts of her lover. A sly smile grew on her face as she envisioned her girlfriend's delicious body all wet and hot from the water; the toned muscles of her arms as she lathered her long brunette hair with the shampoo that smelled just like her Rachel. She let her head fall back into the comfort of their bed.

The blonde turned on her back and sighed contentedly. Her eyes were closed, and she was drifting back to sleep with the image of Rachel ravishing her body playing in the forefront of her mind when the bedroom door unceremoniously flew open and startled her from her daydream. Quinn sprang up, clutching the sheets to her naked chest. "Jaxon!" she gasped, her eyes falling on the grinning three year old.

"Mama!" the little brunette boy exclaimed, running over toward the bed, only to be snatched up halfway there by his other mother.

Rachel had been walking out of the bathroom when she heard the voice of their little boy, and had barely remembered to get her robe before grabbing him on his sprint over to Quinn. "What have I said about a closed door, mister?" Rachel asked. Her wet hair dripping all over the red satin robe she wore.

"Wait for you or Mama," came the mumbled response accompanied with a pout.

Rachel could only sigh as she placed her son back on his feet.

Jaxon scrambled to the bed, pulling himself up and crawling over to his mama. Quinn pulled the sheet up higher to cover her bare torso. "Jaxon, what is so important that you had to burst into our bedroom?"

Rachel smiled and walked over to the dresser to retrieve a black bra and a pair of black boxers.

"Time to go see Mickey!" the little boy exclaimed, jumping to his feet and bouncing on the bed.

Quinn reached out and gently pulled him down. "I know that, but it's only 7 in the morning, honey. Our airplane doesn't leave until tonight. We still have plenty of time," she reassured him.

"But you two slow," Jaxon whined, crossing his arms and glaring accusingly at his mothers.

"We are not," Rachel defended, fastening her bra.

Jaxon leaned back into Quinn's arms. "Yes you are, Mom 'Chel," he stated resolutely.

Rachel just rolled her eyes, trying to hide the smile begging to be released.

Quinn chuckled. "Put on your clothes, Rachel."

"What?" the brunette teased, wagging her bare ass at her girlfriend.

Ignoring his mom, Jaxon grabbed the bed sheet and began pulling it down.

Quinn's eyes widened, clutching them tightly to her naked chest. "Jaxon, what are you doing?!"

"I talk to baby sister," he told her, pointing at her stomach, his eyes big and bright.

"What happens if you get a baby brother?" Rachel asked him as she finished dressing.

Jaxon shook his head. "No brother. Sister."

"He wants someone to take care of; he likes to spoil people, much like his brunette mother does," Quinn winked at her girlfriend. "Now… why don't you two finish this enlightening conversation outside my bedroom so I can get dressed."

Rachel laughed at her lover then turned to Jaxon. "Come on kid, let's get some breakfast. You can talk to the baby in a little while. Say bye to Mama."

He jumped into the singer's arms and she threw him over her shoulder.

"Bye Mama!" Jaxon squealed, his legs kicking high in the air.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 - Disney World**

Jaxon was sleeping soundly on Rachel's chest as they sat next to Quinn on the airplane. So far their trip was going smoothly, and Rachel hoped their luck would continue.

After Jaxon and Brittany had chattered nonstop about Disney World and all that they wanted to see - plus hundreds of other random things about the Greatest Place on Earth - exhaustion finally set in for the little boy. Rachel smiled to herself while she rubbed Jaxon's small back as the little boy slept.

Jaxon was more than ecstatic when they, along with Brittany, Santana and their two bodyguards had all arrived at the LAX airport earlier. He'd been excited before, but when he saw the huge airplanes his excitement escalated tenfold. The group spent most of their time watching him in amusement as they waited for their private plane to be prepped. Jaxon was curious about everything around him and it was funny how the curious child could simply get excited over a boring place such as the airport.

Now as they neared their destination, Rachel brushed a small strand of brown hair away from Jaxon's face and slightly adjusted their position so that Jaxon's left arm wouldn't fall asleep when he woke up.

Jaxon stirred a little and began to open his eyes, but when Rachel started to sing softly to him, his eyelids closed again. Soon Jaxon was breathing evenly once more as he nuzzled closer into the crook of his mother's neck. Rachel leaned down and breathed in Jaxon's scent. She loved the clean innocent smell of her baby boy.

It wasn't long before the plane landed. And Jaxon was still out like a light, probably due to his adrenaline crash from earlier that day.

"Jaxon," Rachel softly cooed, running a hand up and down his back. It was time for him to wake up and eat some lunch.

Jaxon stirred, turning his ear away from the source of the noise that was trying to wake him up, and switched to laying his head on Rachel's other shoulder. Quinn and Brittany chuckled as they witnessed this, and Rachel tried to hold back one of her own.

"Jaxon…" Rachel sang, but Jaxon only brought his small hands up to cover his ears as he tried to go back to sleep again.

Rachel looked over the little boy's head and winked at Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes, knowing Rachel was about to do something that Jaxon would definitely not like.

"Oh no!" the singer exclaimed, "The sky is falling, Jaxon! The sky is falling!"

Jaxon immediately shot up and frantically looked around, only to see that his family was all smiling at him. "Mom 'Chel!" he whined as he glared at his brunette mother, his bottom lip pouting.

"Aw, come on, Jax. That was funny," Rachel chuckled. "And now that you're awake it's time for some food!"

He shot one more glare at her then tried to wiggle out of her arms. The singer reluctantly set Jaxon down and the little boy made his way over to Santana and lightly tapped her leg. He reached his arms up and the Latina bent down to pick him up. Jaxon grinned lazily at her before resting his head against her shoulder and wrapped his small arms around her neck. Santana just smirked at the look of disbelief on Rachel's face.

"But, Jax…" Rachel now whined, giving her own pout.

Jaxon turned toward his mom, his head still on Santana's shoulder, and then proceeded to make a big show of closing his eyes.

The diva, however, was not impressed by his stubbornness.

Quinn just chuckled at her son and girlfriend. Those two were so much alike, it wasn't a surprise when they sometimes got on each other's nerves, especially if either of them were cranky. And they _always_ had to make it as dramatic as possible.

She walked over to Santana and rubbed her hand up and down Jaxon's back. "Come on, baby. It's time to wake up," she said softly to her son as she reached out for him.

Jaxon slowly opened his eyes and saw his Mama, but he turned away and shook his head. "No, stay with Tana," his words were muffled in the Latina's neck.

They all piled into the limo that was waiting for them. And Jaxon held tightly to his aunt the entire way to the hotel.

By the time they arrived at the exclusive Disney World Hotel, it was around noon and everyone was tired from the long day of traveling. Jaxon had fallen back to sleep on the car ride, and Santana still held him securely in her arms.

Rachel helped their bodyguards with all the luggage while Quinn went inside to get them all checked in.

The hotel lobby was huge and decorated with all types of Disney memorabilia. Only a few guests walked passed Quinn as she strolled up to the reservation desk where a young man was rapidly typing on the computer keyboard.

"Excuse me?" she said, announcing her presence.

However, the employee just continued to type away while staring at the computer screen, only acknowledging her with a grunt.

Quinn arched her eyebrow, irritated by his rude attitude. She could feel herself start to bristle. "Excuse me…" she said again, this time with more force and bite behind each word.

The man let out a deep breath like he was inconvenienced by the interruption. When he looked up and saw the gorgeous blonde standing in front of him, he grinned as his gaze swept up and down her body. "Well… What can I do for you, Miss?" he asked, his tone far from innocent or welcoming.

Too tired to deal with this crap, Quinn glanced down at his nametag and said, "Listen, _Dwight_. It's been a long day and all I want to do is to check in and get keys to my rooms."

He seemed to not hear what she was saying, because he continued to leer at her chest.

Quinn groaned. "Dwight!" she yelled. He finally pulled his eyes up to her face. "Look, my _girlfriend_ and our friends would like to get to our rooms, and I would like for you to stop staring at my chest. So could you please get us our room keys. They are under the last name of Lopez."

The man opened his mouth to say something, probably another crappy pick up line, when Rachel sauntered up beside her girlfriend.

"Is everything okay here?" she asked, a warning clearly in her tone after noticing the inappropriate way the desk clerk was leering at her lover.

Dwight's attention went to Rachel, and it only took one second before his mouth to drop to the ground as he recognized the famous singer. "N-No," he stuttered, clearing his throat as he looked at the pissed off brunette. He quickly typed something into the computer and handed them keys to the three rooms they had reserved. "Here you go, M-Miss Berry."

Rachel continued her glare at him for a moment longer before she laced her hand with Quinn's and made their way over to their friends, ignoring the desk clerk who was trying to sputter out some sort of apology.

After handing out key cards to everyone, they all followed two bellboys, who were carrying their luggage, to the elevators. At the top floor, one of the bellboys led Santana and Brittany to their suite while the other bellboy ushered Rachel, Quinn, and Matt and Ben to another suite at the end of the hall.

Ben and Matt were staying in the suite next to Rachel's, but the head bodyguard insisted on checking over the singer's room first.

The bellboy set their luggage in the master bedroom. He kindly asked if there was anything else they needed. Rachel requested chocolate milk and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Jaxon before giving the man a generous tip. He bowed his head in gratitude and left.

Quinn wandered around the large suite, holding Jaxon in her arms as he slept on her shoulder, his arms draped around her neck. It was a very beautiful place, she had never stayed anywhere so… upscale.

The suite consisted of a large sitting room with a couple dark purple couches, classy paintings and other decorations adorning the walls. There was a full kitchen toward the back with a sliding glass door that led out onto the balcony where a hot tub was already turned on and ready to be used. The view of Disney World from the balcony was magnificent and Quinn was blown away by the sight. There was a master bedroom with a full bath and jacuzzi tub and a large window showing another breathtaking view. The suite rounded out with a guest bedroom and another full bath opposite the master bedroom. It was basically like staying in a fully furnished and stocked apartment.

"This view is unbelievable, Rach," Quinn murmured as she stood looking out through the sliding glass door.

Rachel walked up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist, propping her chin on the shoulder her son wasn't using. She'd been watching her girlfriend scope out the suite and was in awe of the beauty. Nodding her head she agreed, "The view is definitely unbelievable," she said, holding Quinn tight and thinking about her amazing small family.

They laid Jaxon down on the guest bed then unpacked their suitcases. Hearing a knock on the suite door, Rachel answered and accepted Jaxon's lunch from room service. She put the chocolate milk in the fridge and the sandwich in a plastic bag so it would be ready for the little boy when he woke up.

Matt and Ben informed her that the room was clean and to call them if they needed anything, before heading next door.

Rachel thanked them, shutting the door after they left. She looked around for Quinn and found her propped up on their bed reading a book. The brunette pulled off her shirt and jeans, leaving her in just a black lace bra and matching boxers. Pulling down the comforter, she slid into the bed next to her girlfriend. She let out a long breath as she wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist, cuddling close to her side.

Quinn smiled at Rachel's cuteness and continued reading her novel as the singer fell asleep.

A few hours later, Jaxon woke up crying. Quinn quickly set her book down on the nightstand and hurried across the suite toward the guest bedroom. She pushed the door open and saw Jaxon sitting up on the bed, crying and looking frantically around the strange room, his Lankie clutched in his fists.

Quinn hurried over and sat next to him on the bed, pulling him into her lap. "Shhh, baby. It's okay, I'm here," she cooed into his ear.

Jaxon wiped his tear-filled eyes and hugged his mother tightly. "I scared, Mama! I lost and can't find you!"

Quinn held the boy to her chest. "I'm so sorry, Jax. You were sleeping so we laid you in here. We didn't mean to scare you."

He nodded, rubbing his nose on the shoulder of Quinn's shirt. "Where's Mom 'Chel?" he asked quietly, cuddling closer to her.

"She's sleeping in the other room. Both of you were really tired when we got here," she told him as she wrapped Lankie around his shoulders. "Would you like some food? We got you some chocolate milk and a sandwich."

He nodded, a smile slowing forming on his lips as he gripped his favorite blanket. "Yes peas."

It wasn't long before Rachel made her way into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Quinn was sitting at the kitchen table with Jaxon, both of them eating some food.

"Hey you two," the brunette greeted, walking over to her family. She kissed Quinn's lips softly then kissed the top of Jaxon's head.

He looked up at his mother and giggled.

"Rach?" Quinn said.

"Huh?" the diva asked as she lifted the lid off the room service tray to see a variety of light snacks, like crackers and cheese, grapes, apples and pretzels.

"Clothes," the blonde told her, motioning to the singer's underwear, which was sporting a tent.

Rachel looked down at herself, forgetting she was still only wearing her bra and boxers. "Oops," she said, then hurried back to the bedroom.

Jaxon giggled at his silly mom before taking a sip from his cup.

After putting on some jeans and a tank top, Rachel made her way back to the kitchen. Grabbing a plate of food from the room service tray, she sat down at the table with her two favorite people.

"So… how is my family this afternoon?" she asked, picking up her fork. She absolutely loved saying 'my family'.

"I have choc'late milk," Jaxon informed her, pointing at his cup.

Rachel smiled. "It's your favorite, isn't it, my little man?" she asked, messed up his hair.

He nodded enthusiastically, biting into his sandwich.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Quinn asked them. "Santana texted earlier and said that she and Brittany were going out for dinner tonight. They decided to just have a low key evening before the crazy day tomorrow at the park. We can go eat with them or we can do whatever else we want."

Rachel thought it over for a minute, popping a grape into her mouth. "Let's go eat with them, then we can come back here and order in a movie."

"That sounds perfect," Quinn agreed, smiling.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

It was a beautiful evening in Orlando. Rachel was grateful that the weather was forecast to be mild for the week. There was nothing worse than extreme heat and humidity.

They had called and told Santana that they would be joining her and Brittany for dinner and decided on a time. Now Quinn and Rachel were walking hand in hand down the sidewalk toward the restaurant. Matt and Ben were following a comfortable distance behind the family.

"What's that?" Jaxon asked from Rachel's arms as he pointed at a tall statue.

"That's a statue of some priest or something," Rachel told him.

He nodded, his head tilting to the side like he was processing the information. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at a large building across the street.

Rachel looked over at it, trying to locate a sign with a name on it. "Not sure, bud. I think it's a store."

Jaxon nodded. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to a man further down the sidewalk who was dressed like an '80's go-go dancer.

Rachel cringed at the sight. "That's… uh…"

"Some man in a Halloween costume," Quinn quickly answered for her, which Rachel was grateful for.

And that's how it went all the way to the restaurant.

"Our boy sure is curious," Rachel laughed as she held the restaurant door open for Quinn.

Quinn chuckled and kissed Jaxon on the cheek. "Yes, he is. And a very cute curious boy."

Jaxon just grinned his Berry watt smile at his parents, showing off his white teeth.

Rachel informed the host that they were with the Lopez party and were immediately taken over to where Santana and Brittany were sitting at a large table.

Brittany looked up at the approaching hostess and smiled when she saw their friends. "Jaxon! I'm so happy you're here!" she exclaimed, much to the delight of the three year old.

"Britt!" Jaxon exclaimed, trying to wiggle out of his mother's arms. Once freed, he ran over and crawled into the dancer's lap, giving her a big hug.

A waiter brought over a highchair for the little boy and proceeded to take the newcomers' drink order. He left, but not without openly gawking at his famous customers. Quinn had no doubt that within the next five minutes the entire staff was going to know they were there.

Even though no other children in the restaurant had any crayons, Jaxon Fabray sat next to Rachel happily coloring in a Buzz Lightyear coloring book their waiter had somehow came up with. Quinn had to hold back her smile at the special attention her son was receiving.

After ordering for herself and Jaxon, Rachel picked up a crayon and colored alongside her son. Jaxon looked from the picture of Buzz Lightyear and Woody that he was working on over to see what Rachel was coloring. "What you coloring, Mom 'Chel?" he asked.

The singer moved her hand away from the page so Jaxon could see. "Jessie and Bull's Eye," she told him.

He studied her coloring ability; and after finding it acceptable, he nodded and turned back to his own artwork.

Dinner was wonderful and surprising his parents Jaxon actually ate all of his chicken nuggets, carrots and celery. Though Quinn was pretty sure it had something to do with Rachel promising him dessert if he ate his entire dinner.

As he chomped on the last piece of carrot, he grinned up at the singer and said, "Dessert peas." His eyes in full puppy dog mode.

Everyone at the table laughed at his antics like a pile of mush-balls they all were.

Rolling her hazel eyes at her son's manipulation, Quinn flagged down their waiter and asked for the dessert menu.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

"Mom 'Chel, catch me!" Jaxon called out from Quinn's arms as he tried to fling himself across the hot tub over to where Rachel was sitting.

"Whoa there, cowboy," Quinn said, holding tightly onto the wiggly toddler.

"But, Mama!" he exclaimed, not understanding why she wouldn't let him go. "I swim to Mom 'Chel!"

"I know you do, but you just can't jump out of my arms. We don't want you to get hurt," Quinn told him. "We want you to be safe in the water."

"Okay," he said sadly, looking down at his fingers. "I stay safe."

Quinn kissed his cheek and handed him to Rachel, who promptly blew a raspberry on his bare tummy.

Jaxon squealed, trying to cover his tummy from further assault.

Jaxon absolutely loved the hot tub. He giggled and squealed, constantly moving between Rachel and Quinn. He kept sticking his fingers in the jets and laughing uncontrollably when the water squirted him in the face. And it wasn't long before the three year old decided it was time to take his 'Wicked' swim trunks off.

"Whoa! Hey hold it, mister!" Rachel exclaimed when she saw Jaxon's swim trunks floating on top of the water. "What is that?" she asked him, pointing to the shorts.

Jaxon looked at his mama then back to his mom, his finger in his mouth. He shrugged innocently. "Don't know," he told her.

Rachel was trying hard not to smile, but the adorable little boy was making it very hard. "Come over here, Jax," she said, holding out her hand for him.

He reluctantly made his way over to the brunette and stood on the seat next to her so they were eye to eye.

Rachel wrapped her arm around him. "I feel Jaxon's bare bum," she told him, patting his butt.

Jaxon grinned, but tried to look innocent. "I like naked."

"I know you do, but Mama and I have decided that from now on there are only certain times that it's okay to be naked," she told him.

"When?" he asked her, not at all liking this new information.

"Well, like when you are changing your clothes or taking a bath-"

But before Rachel could continue, Jaxon grinned and splashed his arms into the water. "This _is_ big bathtub! You and Mama take bath with me!" He bounced up and down, water spilling over the side.

Quinn giggled. "He kind of has you there, babe. This is like one big bathtub to him."

Rachel poked Jaxon in his tummy. "You think you're so smart, don't you?" She grinned at him.

The little boy pointed to his chest. "I smart, Mom 'Chel."

The singer laughed. "Yes, you are. Give me kisses."

Jaxon threw his arms around his mom's neck and gave her big kisses on her lips.

They all played for a little longer. Quinn and Rachel decided to allow their son to stay naked until they got out of the hot tub.

Soon it was time to get the little boy to bed and it was surprisingly easy, mostly due to the long day of traveling.

"So…" Quinn began, swaying her hips as she walked into the living room, still only wearing her navy blue bikini. "What are we going to do now that the young eyes are in bed?"

Rachel was sitting on the couch and staring at her girlfriend's sexy body as she walked closer. Heat flushed the brunette's cheeks and she felt her member harden. "Well, I can think of a few things," she said, reaching out and tugging Quinn down to straddle her lap.

"Mmm…" Quinn moaned as she felt Rachel's cock growing in the brunette's swim trunks. She laced her fingers behind the singer's neck, whispering seductively in her ear, "I think we should go back out to the hot tub."

Rachel smirked, her heart beating faster. "Oh, you think so, do you? Didn't my mom tell us that extended use of a hot tub is not good for the baby?" she asked, grazing her fingers over the small bump. She grasped onto Quinn's hips and helped her grind into her lap.

The blonde closed her eyes at the welcomed sensations that spiked through her body. She bit down on her bottom lip before answering, "I turned the temperature down. Now it's just like a warm bath."

Rachel smirked, her eyes lighting up. She leaned forward and let her warm breath tease Quinn's ear. "That was very smart of you."

Quinn nodded, lost in her hip movements.

She nipped the blonde's earlobe, smiling at the quick inhale of breath from her girlfriend. "But this time clothing is not allowed."

Quinn grinned. "Sounds perfect." She leaned far back, making sure her girlfriend had a good view before proceeding to untie her bikini top.

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

A/N - A few adventures at Disney World for our family!


	47. Chapter 47

A/N - Here you all go! :)

 **Chapter 47 - The Prince & Princess of Disney: Jaxon and Ariel Fabray**

Rachel stood in the kitchen area, rummaging through the backpack, checking to make sure they had everything they could possibly need for their first day at Disney World. Snacks for Jaxon for when he got hungry (plus snacks for Santana for when she got cranky), sunscreen, extra hats, wet wipes, and several other miscellaneous items that would make their day easier.

"Where's Jaxon," she asked as Quinn came out of the bedroom, brushing her hair.

"Brittany came and got him a little while ago. She said she had a surprise for him," Quinn said, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. She watched her girlfriend go through the backpack again. "Is everything ready?"

"Yep. All we need now is our son."

Just as the singer finished the sentence, the suite door opened and Brittany bounced in, a huge smile on her face. "We're here!" she exclaimed.

Rachel turned toward the door, but didn't see anyone else following the dancer. "Where's Jaxon?"

Brittany grinned. "Come on out, Jax! … Oh! I mean - Your Highness," she called out.

Stepping through the doorway and standing with his hands on his hips was an exact miniature replica of Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid. From his white collared shirt to his blue pants, and the red sash tied around his waist and the black boots. Brittany had even combed Jaxon's hair back to top off the full effect.

"Oh my!" Quinn exclaimed, her hand coming up to her heart. "I didn't know royalty was going to be visiting us this morning!"

Rachel just stood in shock, staring at her little boy's transformation. It was uncanny how much he looked just like Prince Eric.

The little boy giggled. "Mama! It's me!" he said, running over to Quinn.

The blonde bent down and pulled her son into her arms. "You look so handsome, my prince. Did Brittany get you all dressed up?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh! She said we see Ariel at breakfast!"

Quinn's eyes widened as a smile filled her face. "I bet we do since we're going to Cinderella's Royal Table for breakfast."

"Really?!" he exclaimed, looking back over to his blonde aunt and seeing the excitement on her face.

Brittany nodded. "We sure are! And since it's Cinderella's house, I bet a lot of her princess friends will be there too."

"Let's go!" Jaxon yelled, pulling Quinn toward the door, not stopping to see if anyone else was following them.

~~~~~QR~~~~~

The little entourage headed toward Cinderella's Royal Table to have breakfast. Santana was in a rare giddy mood, mostly due to her girlfriend's extremely high excitement level. And Rachel had learned early on that when Brittany was happy, Santana was happy. The singer put it down to the blonde dancer giving the Latina more sexy times.

As they walked up to the large doors, Rachel was in awe of how beautiful the place was. Inside she took in the size and grandeur of the dining room. Several flags hung from the tall ceiling and the lighting was soft, creating a magical feeling.

"Wow," Jaxon breathed as he stepped up beside his brunette mother. "Beau'ful."

They approached the reservations podium and were greeted with, "Welcome to Cinderella's Royal Table! Do you have a reservation?"

The teen who stood excitedly before them was obviously being well paid, Santana thought to herself with a roll of her eyes as they followed the chipper girl to their table. She highly doubted there would be any other reason for anyone to be that excited about Cinderella and her friends.

Moments after sitting down, another chipper girl approached their table. "Good morning! You can call me Jennifer, I'm going to be your server today!"

Noticing that Jaxon kept looking all around the room searching for something, or more likely someone, Matt couldn't help but tease the little boy. "I like your outfit, Jax. I didn't know you liked Ariel so much."

Jaxon swung his head back to look at the bodyguard with wide eyes.

Rachel tried to hide her giggle. The hell Matt didn't know!

Jaxon gasped in horror, "No say that, Matt! What if she hears and no thinks I love her?!" he exclaimed, his voice full of astonished fear. He quickly looked around as if to check for any signs of the redheaded princess. Satisfied that she hadn't heard, he turned back to the bodyguard. "Me sing 'Under Sea' all the time!" He shook his head in disgust at the bodyguard's lack of information.

It took everything within Rachel not to laugh out loud because her kid was so awesome, it was highly unfair to all the other kids in the world.

Matt exaggeratedly widened his eyes, "Oh! That's right! How could I forget?"

Jennifer came back after giving them time to look over the menu.

"My son would like to have a Royal Children's Breakfast. He'd like a glass of chocolate milk with that please," Quinn ordered for Jaxon, who looked up at Jennifer and nodded his head to confirm, and then added on a, "Yes, peas."

"Sure thing, Prince Eric!" The waitress jotted it down and then looked back at Quinn to get her order.

"I'd like the Caramel Apple Stuffed French Toast and a glass of orange juice," Quinn told her politely as she closed the menu and handed it to her.

"Great choice!" She took the menu and then turned to Rachel. Her smile slipped a little as her eyes popped out of her head. But she did a remarkable job of pulling herself back together quickly. "And for you, ma'am?"

Rachel smiled at the girl. "I'd like a coffee as well as the Beef Tenderloin and Eggs."

"Hmmm," Quinn hummed at her girlfriend's choice of food. "That sounds wonderful, Rach. I'm going to have to eat some of yours."

Rachel leaned in close to the blonde's ear and husked quietly, "You can eat anything of mine, baby. As long as you let me return the favor."

Quinn's eyes glazed over in lust. But before she could do anything about it, Santana interrupted her fantasy.

"Put it back in your pants, Q. The day hasn't even begun yet."

Quinn threw a dirty look over at her best friend. "Shut it, San. You have no idea what these hormones are doing to my body."

"Yeah, and I better never know. It's your own fault for getting knocked up… again," the Latina teased.

"Can we all shut up now," Rachel cut in, her teeth clenched together as she glanced toward the waitress and the other patrons sitting around them. "There are certain things we don't want to advertize to the entire world yet."

They all quieted down and finished ordering.

Jennifer wrote down the last order and said, "I'll be right back with your drinks, unless you want me to bring them out with your food?"

Rachel shook her head, knowing she couldn't go much longer without her caffeine fix. "No, no. Please do bring the coffees now, I'm in need of a boost in the a.m."

Jennifer laughed and nodded, "You got it! I'll be right back then!"

Jaxon hadn't been paying any attention to the adults as he was beyond preoccupied by everything around him.

Just as promised, Jennifer was back quickly with everyone's drinks. She handed out the cups of coffee, sugar and cream. She also set down glasses of orange juice for Quinn and Brittany, and chocolate milk for Jaxon, slipping a straw in the cup for him.

Rachel immediately dove for her coffee, foregoing all add-ons for her first cup.

Quinn just rolled her eyes at Rachel's antics and sipped her orange juice much more calmly.

When their food arrived, Rachel actually laughed when Jaxon saw the plateful of waffles that were constructed into a boat, being placed in front of him, and she was glad that Quinn had caught sight of their food coming and thought to record Jaxon's adorable wide-eyed reaction.

"I eat this?!" Jaxon exclaimed, giggling excitedly and very carefully scooting forward so that he could reach his food even better.

"Yep, that's all yours," Rachel told him.

Jaxon enthusiastically dug in.

Midway through their impressively delicious breakfast, Jaxon seemed to freeze in the middle of talking to Rachel. He just completely stopped moving. If there hadn't been other movement and sound still happening all around them in the dining area, Rachel would have thought time actually stopped.

"Jax? Are you okay?" Quinn asked gently, noticing her son's frozen expression.

"Ariel," Jaxon whispered in awe. He was facing the entrance to the dining area and just stared as the beautiful underwater princess strolled in.

Santana, badass as she was, could admit when something was too cute for words. And the awestruck child in front of her, hardly breathing in fear of causing the redhead princess to disappear, was the epitome of too cute for words.

Quinn pulled out her phone and pressed Record.

Now, Quinn Fabray loved Rachel Berry with all of her heart and soul… but she had to admit that if the brunette diva wasn't in her life, she would for sure be banging that gloriously beautiful Ariel in her bed later that night. Guaranteed. That long luxurious auburn hair as it flowed through her fingers; and this princess' hair was real! Not some tacky red wig like most Ariels. The woman was gorgeous and Quinn envisioned taking her on the bed, spreading her legs wide and-

Her eyes widened in shock. What the hell was wrong with her?! The woman was a _Disney Princess_ for hell's sake!

Damn hormones!

However, Quinn wasn't the only woman at the table with dirty thoughts of Ariel.

"Oh my! What is that amazing smell?" the redhead princess exclaimed as she approached their table and took in a deep breath, shutting her eyes. A smile grew on her lips as she crouched down beside Jaxon's seat. Her piercing blue eyes met the little boy's chocolate brown. "It smells like cinnamon! And cinnamon is my favorite!"

Jaxon blushed from the princess' attention. "I love cinn'min too," he quietly told her.

Ariel's eyes lit up. "You do? You must be my Prince then!" she exclaimed, a brilliant smile on her face as she held her arms out to Jaxon, appraising his outfit. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" She picked him up out of his chair and spun him around in her arms.

Jaxon giggled and held tightly to his princess. "Uh huh! I Prince!" he told her with every ounce of confidence in his three year old body.

Ariel set Jaxon's feet back on the carpet and knelt down to his level. "I'm so glad I found you!" She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek, leaving a red lipstick print. "Will you introduce me to your family, my prince?" She looked up at the table where four women and two men were sitting, every one of them with their phones out, recording the event.

Jaxon grinned and held his hand out for Ariel. "Yep! Come on!" He tugged her closer to his table and Rachel swore she had never seen her son so happy before. "That's my mama," he told the princess, pointing to Quinn. Then he turned to Rachel, "And my Mom 'Chel. She a singer like you!"

Ariel shook Quinn's hand, then her eyes lit up with happiness as she looked at Rachel. "Really? She loves to sing?" she asked Jaxon.

"Uh huh. Me sing too!"

Ariel giggled. "Well, how about after you finish introducing me to your family, we can sing a song together?"

Jaxon's eyes bugged out of his skull. "Me sing with you?!"

Ariel nodded.

Jaxon quickly introduced the rest of the table to the underwater princess, then turned back to her expectantly.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

He nodded excitedly.

She bent down and whispered something in his ear. He grinned and nodded again.

For the next ten minutes the dining room was entertained by Ariel and Jaxon as they sang songs from 'The Little Mermaid'. Rachel was quite impressed. She'd heard her son sing the songs hundreds of times, but to see him standing in front of an audience with his princess by his side, was a remarkable experience.

After the impromptu concert, Jaxon look at his singing partner, "Ariel! We gonna be here a whole week!" he exclaimed excitedly, gesturing wildly with his hands.

Princess Ariel gasped happily, "All week! Right here? You mean I might see you around again?"

"Uh huh!" Jaxon said.

"That's exciting!" She knelt down next to him and looked into his bright eyes. "You know, I think you are a better singer than all of the other princes I've ever met. What is your name, my prince?"

He blushed. "Jaxon," he told her.

Her face lit up. "Prince Jaxon! I love it!"

Quinn lightly nudged her son, holding up his autograph book. "Jax…"

"Oh! Ariel, please have your au'graph?" he asked, his Berry watt smile in full effect.

The princess' eyes brightened as she smiled charmingly, "Of course, my prince! I would be honored!"

Quinn handed over Jaxon's autograph notebook and a pen, which the three year old then regally handed over to the princess. Ariel took the book and wrote a long message to the little boy, kissing the bottom of the page to leave her mark.

"Please have a hug?" Jaxon asked before Ariel needed to move on to the other diners.

Ariel gave him an enthusiastic nod, "Yes please! I love hugs, especially when they're with a handsome prince!"

Jaxon giggled and wrapped his little arms around his princess' neck. "I love you, Ariel," he whispered in her ear.

Quinn captured the moment on camera, and was so thankful that the woman was being so sweet to her little boy.

"I love you too, my Prince Jaxon," she told him as they pulled apart.

"Mom 'Chel used love you as much as me, but now she love Elsa," Jaxon told her, turning and rolling his eyes at his brunette mother.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend's stunned expression.

"I-I still love Ariel!" the singer insisted. "Everyone loves Ariel!"

"But, Mom 'Chel," Jaxon reprimanded, "I heard you tell Puck Elsa has nice boobs!"

The table went silent for several beats. Brittany was the first to cracked up and she couldn't stop laughing.

Quinn turned to her girlfriend, her eyebrow raised in challenge. "Elsa has nice boob huh?"

Rachel sputtered for a few moments before turning on her son, "Jaxon! You're not supposed to tell anyone that!"

Jaxon giggled and hid behind Ariel's dress.

~~~~~QR~~~~~

The morning at the Magic Kingdom went smoothly, much to Rachel and Quinn's relief. Many people gawked at Rachel, but only a few dared to approach her. When asked for an autograph or a picture with her, the singer would smile brightly, but politely declined, explaining that she was with her family on vacation and didn't want her celebrity to cause any problems or take anything away from the magic of Disney World to all those at the park. Thankfully they were all understanding and wished the family a good holiday before returning to their previous activities.

After hours of riding Dumbo the Flying Elephant, Astro Orbiter, Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad and Aladdin's Flying Carpet, Rachel was tired. And her feet were killing her.

The group sat at a table near some food stands, eating corndogs, burgers, fries and drinks for lunch. Everyone was having a great time, especially Jaxon. He just kept going from one ride to the next like he was running on an Energizer battery. But Rachel knew it wouldn't be long before the little boy crashed.

"After lunch I'm going to take Jax back to the hotel for a nap," Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear.

Rachel glanced over at their son eating his corndog and could see the tiredness in his eyes, but knew the little boy was trying to fight it. She nodded her head. "Good idea. I'll send Ben back with you to make sure you guys stay safe."

Quinn smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

When lunch ended, Quinn announced that she and Jaxon were going back to the hotel, much to the little boy's protests. She told the group that they would see them back at the hotel in a few hours.

Once Quinn, Jaxon and Ben left, the remaining group decided to hit some of the big rides since Jaxon wasn't with them.

"I wanna ride the Aerosmith roller coaster!" Brittany squealed, her eyes bright.

"Yeah, let's go there," Santana agreed with her girlfriend.

"Hell no, Lopez! The last thing we need is you puking all over everyone," Rachel protested. "I still remember when you were with us on tour and we went to that amusement park. I swear your stomach can't handle any rides bigger than the kiddie ones."

Santana gave the singer a glare. "Shut it, Berry, I'm going."

"Well, at least bring a barf bag," Rachel told her. "And you're sitting far away from me."

After the roller coaster - in which Santana did in fact vomit, but at least it was after they got off - the group headed for the Pirates of the Caribbean Ride then over to the Haunted Mansion. Matt definitely lost a few badass points inside the scary attraction. Rachel giggled when the ghosts had suddenly appeared in front of Matt, and the tough bodyguard screamed like a little girl.

After their recovery, they headed for the Twilight Zone's Tower of Terror - Rachel's absolute favorite ride.

"This ride is gonna put your stomach in your throat, literally. And I swear, Lopez, if you puke again-" Rachel growled at her friend.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine," she assured them, although she gripped Brittany's hand a little tighter.

"Hey, San, sit in the front," Matt warned quickly as they stepped into the ride. "If you do toss cookies, at least no one gets blindsided."

"Yeah, that's a good idea, San," Brittany agreed and pulled her girlfriend to the front row of seats.

"You guys are being childish assholes," Santana snapped.

"Really, Santana?" Rachel snorted. "Tell that to the poor trash can over by Aerosmith's roller coaster. I think it would say we're being completely logical."

"Or you can ask Pluto," Matt pointed out. "He was standing right next to it. I could tell that at first he thought Santana was running to give him a hug. I wish I could've seen the look on his face beneath that giant dog head!"

The Latina scoffed. "Shut up, you bitches. Just buckle your asses in, it's about to start."

As the elevator ascended subtly, a manic grin spread across Rachel's face. She knew this was about to become legendary.

"Hey," Matt whispered to the singer. "What does this ride do any-ahhhhhhh!"

Before he could finish the question, the elevator suddenly plummeted back down toward the ground. Matt squealed in terror, his voice again an exact replica of a little girl's.

Santana and Brittany were yelling their heads off. Then the elevator stopped, and it ascended again but not for long before it dropped again. The ride actually did, in fact, make it feel like your stomach was in your throat, and then as if it had dropped right out of your body. At one point, the elevator whooshed forward down a hall full of little ghost girls that freaked them all out before suddenly dropping again. When it stopped, they thought it was finally over. Nope, it dropped again.

"ENOUGH!" Santana screamed in horror, her fingernails drawing blood on Brittany's arm. "STOP THE DAMN RIDE BEFORE I ENDS YOU!"

Rachel cackled in glee as she held her arms high above her head.

Matt was just about in tears by this point as the elevator dove down once more, thunder shaking the ride.

At last, it finally came to another halt, and most of the group held their breath, praying that the doors would open and their nightmare would end. And the moment it did, they all quickly unbuckled and stumbled off of the ride.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Rachel yelled, her eyes large and bright from the adrenaline rush.

Matt was doubled over trying to catch his breath, while Santana's lips were pursed tight, her face slightly green. Brittany rubbed comforting circles on the small of her girlfriend's back, kissing her head softly.

After recovering, they hit another roller coaster - another mixture of Matt screaming and Rachel chortling. And after that, the Indiana Jones ride. Rachel lasted the entire day without so much as a holler, that was until they hit Splash Mountain. But she claimed that the incident wasn't her fault! The third row always received the most water from the splash, and Rachel's small size didn't help her in surviving nearly being drowned.

They rode a few more attractions before heading back to the hotel to check on the other three members of their group.

~~~~~QR~~~~~

A/N - I think Santana and Brittany at Disney World would be epic!


	48. Chapter 48

A/N - I apologize to everyone for the delay. I just wanted this chapter to be perfect, so I wrote it then waited a few days and reread it, then changed some things, then waited for a few more days, then changed a few things…

 **Chapter 48 - The Best Birthday Ever**

"Quinn, your girlfriend is pure evil!" were the first words out of Santana's mouth, accompanied by a glare directed at the culprit, as the group walked into Rachel and Quinn's hotel suite.

Sitting on the couch and watching a movie with Jaxon, Quinn just raised her eyebrow in confusion at her best friend's statement while Rachel laughed and plopped down next to her girlfriend.

"Oh, come on, Satan!" Rachel replied. "That's more like your territory. I'm more like the handsome and charming prince who serenades his love throughout their happily ever after."

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes. "More like the dwarf who's secretly demented and kills off all the other dwarves while prancing around with a smile."

This time Rachel cackled sarcastically.

"You two have the weirdest relationship," Quinn told them. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you loved each other."

Rachel's laughter instantly stopped, and both her and Santana gawked at Quinn like she had three heads.

" _That_ is the most disgusting thing you have ever said, Fabray," the Latina got out as she gagged like she was about to throw up. "I have to go slam a knife in my ear to get that vulgar, offensive statement out of my head. Thanks a lot." She left the living area and headed toward the small kitchenette.

Brittany giggled and pranced off after her girlfriend.

"That really was offensive," Rachel told Quinn, her lip curled in revulsion.

Quinn laughed and squeezed Rachel's hand. "Oh come on! When are you two going to admit that you both have a soft spot for each other?" she teased.

Still looking at the blonde, nausea in her expression, Rachel stood up and called out over her shoulder, "I think I need one of those knives too." She followed her friends out of the room.

Quinn laughed and shook her head. Those two were always entertaining… well, at least they were when they weren't trying to kill each other.

~~~QR~~~

Back in the Park, the group hung around the kiddie rides for the rest of the evening, laughing and joking around with each other. Jaxon was in kid heaven.

They had just walked off the Dumbo ride for the third time when Rachel's cell phone rang.

She pulled it out of her pocket and looked down at the Caller ID. "Hey, Holly! What's up?" she greeted.

" _Why didn't you tell me you were going to be down at Disney?"_ came the curt reply of her publicist, who sounded less than happy.

"How did you know I was here?"

Holly scoffed. _"Well, call me surprised when I sit down to check the blogs and am bombarded by hundreds of photos of you and your entourage grinning like idiots around Disney World."_

Rachel rolled her eyes at the blonde. Sheesh! And people called _her_ dramatic! "It's not a big deal, Holly. Quinn and I decided to bring Jaxon here for his birthday. We even brought Matt and Ben with us to make sure nothing crazy happens. And everything has been fine; the fans have been really respectful."

" _But, Rachel, you still need to inform me when you go places that are so public. I can't do my job as your publicist if I don't know the trouble you could potentially cause."_

This time Rachel scoffed. "Are you trying to tell me that I, sweet Rachel Berry, America's Sweetheart, could ever cause trouble?" she asked, sugar practically dripping from her voice.

She could actually hear Holly's eyes roll. _"Whatever, Berry. Just be on your best behavior. That's all I ask."_

"Yes, ma'am!" the singer retorted, saluting the publicist even though she couldn't see it.

" _Seriously… has Brittany been feeding you straight sugar? Because you're a little wacko right now,"_ Holly asked uncertainly.

Rachel giggled. "When at Disney everyone becomes a kid again."

" _Whatever. Put Quinn on the phone. I want to speak to an adult."_

"Fine." Rachel tapped Quinn on the shoulder and handed her the cell phone, mouthing that it was Holly. When Quinn took it, Rachel hustled over to Jaxon and scooped him up in her arms tickled his tummy, grinning as he giggled and tried to push her hands away.

"Hi, Holly," Quinn greeted, shaking her head in bemusement at her two brunettes.

" _Hey, Quinn. Can you do me a favor and keep Rachel from doing anything…"_

"Dramatic," Quinn finished for her.

" _Precisely,"_ Holly responded, then her voice changed to a happier tone, _"Jaxon's going to be four tomorrow, right?"_

Quinn grinned. "He is! And let me tell you, he is so excited. He actually met Ariel this morning and she fell in love with him."

" _Why am I not surprised? Those suave Berry genes are dangerous. You and Rachel are going to have to beat girls off with a stick."_

"I know. Who could possibly resist those dark brown puppy dog eyes?"

Holly laughed. _"I concur."_

The two women talked for a while longer, Quinn telling her what they had planned for the rest of their week in Orlando. Holly told her to keep her posted and to let her know if anything warranted her attention.

~~~QR~~~

The sun had barely risen the next morning when Jaxon Berry Fabray launched himself on his parents bed. Jumping up and down, causing the two sleeping women to think they were in the middle of an earthquake.

Rachel's eyes flew open but immediately landed on a grinning Jaxon wearing a pair of red Mickey Mouse pajamas. She had to laugh at his excitement; but she would admit she was just as thrilled to be able to spend her son's birthday with him for the first time in his young life.

"Wake up! Wake up!" he chanted as he continued jumping. "Mama! Mom 'Chel! Wake up, it's my birf'day!"

Quinn groaned and rolled over, burying her head in her pillows, but she couldn't help the smile that crept on her face by her little boy's excitement.

"It's too early," Rachel mumbled, grabbing him and pulling him down under the blankets between her and Quinn, causing him to erupt in a fit of giggles. "I say we postpone your birthday until next week."

You would have thought someone told him that Santa Claus wasn't real by the way his eyes widened and a look of utter horror crossed his face. "No, Mom 'Chel! No! My birf'day today! I four!" he exclaimed, holding up four fingers.

Rachel pouted. "But Mama and I are tired," she whined as she wrapped her son in her arms and snuggled with him, nuzzling her face in his neck and smiling when he squirmed giggling.

"You tickle me!" he exclaimed, trying to wiggle out of Rachel's arms.

Rachel stopped for a second. "What was that?" she asked innocently. "You want me to tickle you?"

"No!" Jaxon screamed as he tried to scramble away. But Rachel got up on her knees and inflicted a thorough tickle session on the little boy, laughing along with him and enjoying the sounds of his giggles.

~~~QR~~~

Breakfast was wonderful yet again.

But there had been a slight disagreement before they had been able to go. Santana and Brittany had met the small family in their hotel suite and Santana took it upon herself to get Jaxon ready for the day.

Rachel was in the living room area, packing a small bag with snacks - sunscreen and other things they would need later that day - when Jaxon ran out from his room.

"I'm ready for breakfast!" he exclaimed, heading straight for the door.

Thankfully Rachel caught him before he had the chance to turn the handle. She rolled her eyes. "Hold up, little boy! I think you forgot something."

Jaxon looked at her with confusion. "What, Mom 'Chel?"

Rachel pointed to his naked body. "How about some clothes? Remember we talked about this."

He nodded then pointed at Santana as she walked into the living room with a huge grin on her face. "But Tana said since it my birthday, I get wear my birthday suit," he told his mom seriously. "This my birthday suit."

Rachel rolled her eyes and glared over at the Latina. "Really, Santana?"

Santana just chuckled and picked up the little boy in her arms and carried him back into his bedroom.

The staff at breakfast had been informed that it was Jaxon's birthday, so they had the dining room decked out in multi colored balloons and streamers. There was also a massive banner with "Happy Birthday Jaxon!" written on it. And much to the small boy's elation, it looked like pretty much every Disney character had signed it.

Ariel hadn't been able to make it to breakfast, but a very official looking guard from Prince Eric's court, decked out in his light blue uniform, presented Jaxon with a note from the princess. Jaxon tore the envelope open and handed it to Rachel to read it to him.

" _My dearest Prince Jaxon, I apologize for not being there to wish you a happy birthday. I had made plans with Flounder this morning to visit our friends in the sea. However, I have cleared my schedule for this afternoon and plan on spending it with you and your family. Enjoy your breakfast and I will see you later! Love, Ariel"_

Jaxon was on cloud nine for the rest of the meal.

Belle and the Beast stopped by to wish the boy a happy birthday and Belle even read a story to him from her favorite book. Then they danced around the room together. Jaxon pulled Quinn from her chair and told the Beast to dance with his Mama because she loved his story with Belle and that Belle was her favorite. Quinn laughed as the Beast effortlessly glided her around the dining hall. She was having the time of her life and had to hold in her smirk when she glanced over to their table to see Rachel glaring at the Beast, obviously not happy that someone else was touching her girlfriend. It felt good to Quinn to be the center of attention for awhile. But after the second dance, the singer made her way over to the dancing couple and as nicely as possible pulled Quinn into her own arms and began to dance with her. Quinn thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

The entire family spent the morning splashing and playing in the swimming pool. Jaxon had a blast going down the waterslide and dunking Rachel under the water. Brittany was a very good swimmer and helped Jaxon learn to float and swim a few yards.

After an early lunch, and after much persuasion, they were able to get Jaxon to lay down for a nap. They promised him that when he woke up, they were going to meet up with Ariel and have a fun afternoon.

After his nap, Jaxon went with Brittany to her and Santana's suite to get ready for his afternoon with Ariel. Rachel told the blonde dancer that Jaxon had better be wearing clothes or Quinn might pitch a fit. Brittany just giggled and told the singer not to worry, she already had Jaxon's outfit all picked out.

And boy did she!

An hour later, there was a knock on the door and when Quinn opened it, her heart swooned.

"Oh wow!" she breathed out as she gazed down at the most handsome prince she had ever seen. Brittany had worked her magic again and dressed Jaxon in an exact replica of Prince Eric's white tuxedo, his dark hair slicked back.

"Hello, Mama," Jaxon said, trying to sound formal. He reached for her hand and kissed it.

Quinn about died by how cute it was.

The moment Ariel met them down in the lobby, she was all smiles as she gushed over the small prince.

"Happy birthday, Prince Jaxon!" she told him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

He blushed and took her hand, exactly like Brittany had taught him, and kissed the top of it. "You're pretty, Ariel," he told her, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

And the princess was indeed. She wore a fancy ball gown that swished when she walked and the color made her blue eyes glow. "Thank you, Jaxon," she beamed. "Now tell me, how has your birthday been so far?"

He grinned, bouncing up and down. He'd been waiting to tell her all day. "Great! Tana said I could wear my birf'day suit since it's my birf'day, but Mom 'Chel not let me," he glared at Rachel who just raised her hands in defense. "Belle read to me at breakfast! And there was a big sign with my name! I danced with Belle and Mama danced with Beast, but then Mom 'Chel went and told Beast 'NO!' and took Mama away so she could have her." Ariel quickly glanced up to Rachel and covered her smile behind her hand, her eyes bright, then she turned her attention back to Jaxon. "Belle pretty and nice. She ate with me. Tana said Belle's boobs are nice like yours. But Mom 'Chel still thinks Elsa's are best." Rachel and Santana's eyes widen in horror and they each turned to look at their respective girlfriend and saw both blondes shooting daggers at them. Ariel bit her lip to hold back a laugh, then her eyes widened when Jaxon said, "But I like your boobs. Yours the best," he finished, looking up at the redhead princess with an innocent grin on his face and his big brown puppy dog eyes shining brightly.

Silence hung heavy in the air for a moment before Ariel pulled herself out of shock and beamed her perfect smile, giving Jaxon another kiss on the cheek. "Well thank you, Jaxon. That is very nice of you to say." She straightened up and took his hand in hers. "Now, what would you like to do today?"

~~~QR~~~

It had been a magical day. Not only did Jaxon get to spend the afternoon with Ariel and his family, but he also got to ride in the Disney parade with the redhead princess. For the little boy's safety, Rachel made special arrangements for Ben to also ride on the float with them, him dressed as one of the royal guards in a light blue uniform. Needless to say, the birthday boy had the best day ever, not to mention the presents galore from everyone, including the Disney staff, characters, his family and even a couple fans respectfully approached them and offered the small boy a gift.

Now that Jaxon was snuggled warmly in his bed for the night, Rachel grabbed two champagne glasses and a bottle of sparkling cider and made her way toward the master bedroom where Quinn had gone a few minutes earlier. When she stepped inside, she had to stop and admire the gorgeous view in front of her.

Quinn was sitting on the bed, her back resting against several pillows as she read a book, her sexy as hell glasses perched on her nose. She wore a white tank top and a pair of white lacy panties, showing off her long beautiful legs.

Rachel's heart thumped loudly in her throat as she set the glasses and bottle down on the nightstand and crawled up the bed, kissing every inch of those fantastic legs as she went.

Quinn giggled at her girlfriend's antics, but she wasn't going to cave easily tonight; she was going to make Rachel work for it. She kept her eyes on the page of her novel, trying as hard as she could to ignore the tingling sensations Rachel was causing on her skin, and to concentrate on the story she was reading.

Rachel smirked against Quinn's knee, knowing exactly what her girlfriend was doing. However, they both knew that every time they played this game, the seducer always won. Whether it was Rachel trying to get Quinn to put her book down, or Quinn trying to distract Rachel while the singer was writing a song or working in the studio.

Quinn bit her lip behind the cover of her book. She wasn't going to let Rachel see her resolve weakening.

"I know you're enjoying this," Rachel's voice was low and husky as she continued her trek northward, making sure each inch of skin was loved.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Quinn responded in the most serious voice she could manage.

"Uh huh," the brunette mumbled, feeling the muscles in Quinn's legs quiver.

Behind the book Quinn closed her eyes, soaking up all the sensations flowing through her body from just the simple kisses. Rachel's mouth was always so magical, and easily put her in a trance

"I don't think I've seen you turn a page for awhile, love," Rachel teased. "I think you're enjoying this."

Pulled from her lust for a moment, Quinn flipped to the next page in her book to prove to her lover that she was indeed reading and not at all falling for the seduction.

Rachel chuckled at Quinn's stubbornness. "Why won't you let me see your face? I do like the book cover, but your face is much more beautiful."

"I'm reading, Rachel," Quinn told her, trying with everything she had not to let her voice tremble. "Y-You can't distract me tonight."

Rachel's eyes lit up with the challenge. "Is that so?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm enjoying my book."

"Well, we'll see." Rachel tenderly kissed Quinn's thighs, running her fingertips softly up and down smooth, toned legs. She smiled when she heard a soft moan coming from the girl behind the book. A few minutes passed as Rachel wore away Quinn's resistance.

Grabbing ahold of Quinn's thighs, Rachel pulled her down flat onto her back. Quinn squealed, finally moving her book away from her face.

"How was that fair?!" she exclaimed as she laughed.

"All's fair in love and war, baby," Rachel gave her a wink, then reached up and took the book away from her, setting it on the bedside table. "Besides, I wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend's face."

Quinn beamed and pulled Rachel up so their noses touched. "Well, now that you have me, what are your plans?"

Rachel beamed then lowered her mouth to capture Quinn's in a soft kiss. "Mmmmm," she hummed. "I definitely have plans." She sat back on her heels and pulled Quinn's tank top off, followed closely by her own. She hovered over her lover, kissing her with more passion.

Quinn moaned into the kiss, loving the way Rachel's bare breasts pressed against her own. Skin pressed against skin ignited Quinn's senses. She wrapped her legs around Rachel's hips, feeling the silkiness of the singer's boxers rub against her in just the right way.

They continued to make out for a long while, touching each other, gazing into each other's eyes, soaking up each other's presence.

"Quinn, I love you so much. You are my everything," Rachel's voice was soft as she pulled back slightly and gazed down into the hazel eyes that have held her captive since the first moment they met.

Quinn smiled shyly. "I love you too, Rachel," she whispered, tracing her fingertips down the side of the singer's face. Rachel was absolutely breathtaking, especially in the low lights of the bedroom.

Rachel smiled and tilted her cheek into Quinn's soft palm. "I know, baby. And that's why I want to be with you for the rest of my life." She bent down and lightly kissed her girlfriend's lips. "And I don't want to waste another moment of this life and not know that you're mine forever."

Quinn's heart jumped in her chest and she felt her eyes grow misty. Rachel was looking at her with soft vulnerable eyes, her heart clearly exposed, and Quinn just knew. She knew Rachel about to…

"I want to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of eternity," Rachel smiled, "I want to spend every day trying to make you as happy as you make me. You're the single greatest thing that's ever happened to me, Quinn. You make me stronger, you make me better, and you make me want to shout for joy every day that I am blessed to be by your side."

"Rach, -" Quinn began but Rachel silenced her with a tender kiss.

"I want you to know that I'm yours forever. My mind, my body and my soul are all yours. And I want the world to know that you're mine. You've given me so much. You're selfless, caring, accepting, I could go on all night. I see you as my angel. My angel that appeared in my life and saved me with your love. And I know that sounds cheesy," they both chuckle and Rachel brushes a tear off Quinn's cheek. "But it's true. I admire everything about you, Quinn, and I've never felt so proud as to when you're by my side. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy and listening to you laugh. I never want to be apart from you. And I promise there will never be a single day of your life that passes without you knowing how special you are - how utterly adored and loved you are. So, before I start babbling too much more…" Rachel let out a choked laugh at herself and blinked back the tears in her eyes.

Then, without breaking eye contact from her lover, she reached over and pulled open the bedside table drawer. A moment later she held a small black velvet box in her hand.

Quinn's heart skipped a beat and she bit her lip as she gazed at the love of her life. She couldn't believe this was actually going to happen.

Rachel pulled Quinn up so they were sitting across from each other on the bed. She slowly opened the small box and Quinn's breath caught in her throat when she saw the diamond ring sparkling up at her.

Rachel had been a little nervous that Quinn wouldn't like it because of the size, but damn it, she wanted to make sure everyone knew Quinn was taken. The ring was a six carat princess-cut diamond with a platinum and diamond encrusted band. Stunning and classic, just like her future wife.

Rachel held it up to Quinn, tears falling down her cheeks. "Quinn Fabray, will you do me the greatest honor I can possibly imagine – and be my wife?"

Quinn's hands were shaking and she was crying happy tears of her own. "Rachel Berry, I am so madly in love with you. You are the sweetest, sexiest, most loving woman I have ever known. Your heart is so big, it still manages to amaze me every day. You are a wonderful girlfriend and an amazing mother. I was yours the day I first meet you. So yes, of course I'll marry you, I'm yours and only yours."

They were both crying like fools at this point and Rachel laughed through her tears, she pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto Quinn's finger, placing a kiss on it.

Quinn stared in awe at her engagement ring for a moment then wrapped her arms around Rachel's naked shoulders and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

~~~QR~~~


End file.
